


Take My Crown, I Only Want Him

by xxserenity



Series: HQ Royalty au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Royalty, AtsuHina, Civil War, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou in Love, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Japan is basically a continent, Knight Akaashi Keiji, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, Knight Kozume Kenma, Knight Suna Rintarou, Light Angst, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, Mutual Pining, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Miya Atsumu, Post-Civil War, Prince Bokuto Koutarou, Prince Hinata Shouyou, Prince Kuroo Tetsurou, Prince Miya Atsumu, Prince Miya Osamu, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Romance, Royalty AU, Slow Burn, Supportive Miya Osamu, The 15 Year War, hinata is precious, implied Osasuna, implied bokuaka, implied iwaoi, implied kuroken, kingdom of inarizaki, kingdom of karasuno, princess hinata natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 174,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxserenity/pseuds/xxserenity
Summary: The Civil War in Japan lasted a long 15  years, until each kingdom of Karasuno, Inarizaki, Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Aoba Johsai's supplies and soldiers were depleted. They finally came together to form an alliance between each kingdom to rise up together out of the depression that the war left behind.Now two years later, each kingdom decided to gather all of their heirs in the kingdom of Karasuno to allow them to form strong ties that will last when each heir inherits the throne. Prince Shouyou has heard every last detail of the princes, excitedly awaiting their arrival, but the one he's been warned about the most is the infamous Prince Atsumu. However, once Shouyou meets him, he doesn't understand why everyone despises him. He's just being honest, which is so refreshing for Shouyou that he just can't stop spending time with him.Prince Atsumu has met every last fake, self-serving, arrogant prince under the sun. The last thing he wanted to do was attend a gathering with four of those kind of princes. Unexpectantly, once he meets Prince Shouyou, his opinions begin to change. He actually starts to want to talk to someone other than his twin.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: HQ Royalty au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103537
Comments: 311
Kudos: 442
Collections: atsuhina





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is a result of the ongoing Atsuhina brainrot I've been having. I can't stop it so I thought this might help. I was inspired by all of inawizawki's royalty au fanart on twitter. I needed more. I wanted to read more stories about this, but there were only oneshots. So I decided to write my own. Here goes nothing...

In the midst of heavy losses from the latest battle with the kingdom of Inarizaki, the king and queen of Karasuno held a large meeting with many of the lords and governors of their kingdom, racing to find a new strategy to win back the town that was taken under Inarizaki's control late last night. As his parents were about to enter the gathering hall to begin, a young, Prince Shouyou ran towards them and grabbed onto their legs screaming, "No!! Don't go!!! Play with me!!" 

His parents both gave each other an exasperated look and bent down to remove Shouyou's hands. Queen Hinata patted his head and explained, "I'm sorry, Shou, but we need to go. We have a duty. And what do kings and queens always strive to do?"

"I don't care!!" Shouyou whined as fat alligator tears streamed down his face. 

The King of Karasuno wiped the tears away with urgency and said hurriedly, "Shou, you need to go back to your room. We have too much at stake right now, when the war is over we will have plenty of time to play with you. So just wait until then alright?" He gave his wife a look to say it's time to go.

"But you always say that!! When is the war ever going to end?!" Shouyou continued to whine and he tried to grab on to his father's boots. 

Queen Hinata gave her son a apologetic look as she held him back, waving to a nearby servant to take him away. "That's what we are trying to figure out. Please wait for us, darling." She kissed the top of his head and placed him in the arms of the lady. "Please take Prince Shouyou back to his room."

The servant curtsied and replied, "Yes, Your Majesty." 

The king and queen waved at their son one last time. Their heartstrings pulled taut as they had to turn away from the face of their crying son, straightening their shoulders and entering the hall, believing they would find a solution to end the war that has already been going on for a year. They couldn't predict, however, that it was going to last much longer than they thought. 

Shouyou screamed and kicked and thrashed in the lady's arms, trying to get free. He continued to scream for his parents, arm outstretched as if he could reach them. "Mommy!! Daddy!! Come back!!!" 

The middle-aged women, with dark brown hair, wearing a plain, gray dress with an apron on top, continued to pat him on the back, comfortingly. "It's alright, Your Highness. They will be back, but they have some work to do first."

"What about me?!? Why do they never want to play with me first?!?" Shouyou whined as he kept thrashing in her grip. They already left the floor that his parents were on, and were walking towards his room.

"You do come first to them. That's why they're working so hard. So please stop moving around. You really need to get your act together. You're already five years old." She began to scold him, pointing a finger at his face. "I've heard many stories of your father when he was five, and he was behaving himself like a proper future king. You should learn from the king's example-"

"I don't want to be king!" Shouyou cut her off with a shout. "I just wanna play!!" 

The woman set the little prince down, not so gently, as she unlocked the door to his room, holding one of his hands in her other, just in case. "You need to learn to be polite first before you worry about playing." She opened the door and tried to lead him inside, but he pulled back on her hand. She widened her eyes at the desperate look on his face. 

"Please don't make me go back to my room. I don't wanna! There's no one to play with. I'm always alone and I can't do anything!!" His sobs began to grow louder again.

The lady bent down so that she was eye level with the prince. She sympathized with him as she wiped away his tears and offered, "Alright then, how about we go outside for a walk? We can check out the gardens or the stables of you'd like?"

Shouyou cries instantly stopped as his gave her a toothy grin. "Really?"

The woman smiled back. "Yes, really." She took the prince's hand in hers as she led them down the hall and to the stairway to make their way outside. She led him around the gardens first. She watched him and laughed quietly as he ran around trying to catch every butterfly he saw and point at every flower asking what it was. She knew he has been there many times, but he was so stir-crazy that being outside was like a gift to him. "Alright that's enough. Let's go see the stables. You can brush some of the horses if you'd like."

Shou gripped her hand tightly. "Yay!!" He skipped along as they walked to the stables just a few feet away from them. He slowed down once he saw a wagon was reigning in two horses. He had a sudden thought and pointed to a flower next to them. "Can I have that one?" He watched her nod, and when she bent down to pick it up, her back turned, he ran as fast as he could towards the wagon, jumping in the back. He quickly hid behind some boxes and blankets. Almost right after he settled down, he heard the driver pull on the reigns and whistle at the horses. They began to run at a steady gait. Shou's heart pounded with excitement. He wanted to get away from being stuck in the place again, so he thought he would join the wagon, thinking they were going to the downtown of the capital. He was hoping he could find someone to play with. However, once he laid his head down to rest, he listened to the galloping of the horses, lulling him to sleep.

Shouyou was woken up as the wagon ran over a large rock, causing the boxes he hid behind to hit him. He sat up, blinking trying to see where he was. He climbed to the very back, pulled away the curtain, looked outside. He gasped as beheld his surroundings. There was nothing but desolate fields around him. The gorgeous green grass of his kingdom, were torn and covered in mounds of mud and bodies. Swords, muskets, and flags were strewn all across the fields. The cloudy skies above making the battlefield gray and bleak. He saw large vultures swarming above, and heard crows caw in the distance. The wagon bumped again and Shou looked down to see a long, leg of a soldier and followed it up the rest of the body, and as he watched a long flow of red falling out of the man's mouth, he had to cover his mouth from screaming. He sat back in the wagon, turned away from the outside. His eyes began to water as he panted, trying to get the image out of his head. "Mommy...Daddy...I'm scared.." He whispered quietly, still too afraid to let the driver know he was inside. 

All he wanted to do was go back home, but couldn't see the palace anywhere. He decided to stay put until they stopped and would try to find someone he knew. Shou bounced his legs, anxiously, as he waited for another hour until he started hearing voices again. Still afraid of seeing that bright, red color again, he shakily removed the curtains. The sky was even darker, making Shouyou realize he had been in the wagon all day, much longer than he thought. This time, there were no fields to see, only sand. Dark, brown sand was everywhere. The slight wind blew in into Shouyou's eyes, making him constantly rub at them. He turned away from the direction of the wind and leaned around the wagon to look at the camp they were nearing. Many large, black tents were set up in front of a city's crumbled walls. Many soldiers were scrambling from tent to tent carrying weapons or other soldiers. He heard many people shouting and issuing orders. But he didn't recognize any of them. Actually he didn't even recognize their uniforms. He was used to seeing the navy blue and orange uniforms of his kingdom, but these were black and gold uniforms. He had never see them before so he tilted his head in confusion, _Where am I?_

The wagon was halted by a nearby soldier. They began to start arguing so Shou took the chance of distraction and leapt out from the back of the wagon. He ran to hide behind the nearest black tent. Checking around him, making sure no one saw him, he continued to run from tent to tent, sometimes hiding behind it and other times crawling underneath hiding beneath the black cloth. He made his way closer to the city's broken walls, hoping he would find someone he knew inside. However, he heard a noise to his left and poked his head out from the back of the tent. He saw a young boy, just a little older than him, sitting on the ground playing with something in his hands. There weren't any tents or soldiers in that area. 

He stared at the boy, trying to think if he'd seen him before. The boy had short blonde hair that fell into his face, but was shaved short on the sides. He had dark brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a simple, black cloak and gray trousers. He was playing with two dolls that looked like soldiers and was pretending they were fighting. "Psshh, take that!!" He shouted as he made one hit the other and threw it far away. He brought the soldier overhead and shouted in victory, "Yeahhh!!"

"What are you doing?" Shouyou asked as he walked over to the boy and sat down in front of him, forgetting what kind of situation he was in.

The older boy scowled as he asked, "Who are ya?"

Shouyou giggled, never hearing a dialect like that before. He covered his mouth with his hands and admitted, "You talk funny."

The boy became angry at that and clenched his hands into fists as he yelled, "Yer looking to pick a fight, ya scrub?" 

Shouyou giggled even louder. "What's a scrub?"

The boy threw up his hands and glared at Shou. "I'm leaving." He began to stand up, brushing the sand off of his clothes.

Shouyou instantly grabbed the boy's arms and pulled him back down. "No wait! I'm sorry! Please stay and play with me!" His lip began to wobble as he looked up at the boy. "I never have anyone to play with. Mommy and daddy always leave me alone."

The boy's eyes began to soften at that, and decided to sit back down. "I hear ya." He picked up the soldier he was playing with and handed it to Shouyou. "Here, I'll go grab the other one." 

Shouyou beamed at him. "Thank you!!" They began to keep playing with each other, pretending like the dolls were really fighting each other. After the boy won for the tenth time in a row. Shouyou began to whine, "You always win!! It's not fair!" 

The boy smirked at him. "Who said anything about being fair? I'm stronger so I win! Ha!" He waved his soldier in front of Shouyou's face, boastfully. 

"Hmph!" Shouyou grumbled as he pushed the doll out of his face. He picked up the doll he was using before and declared, "Again. Let's do it again, and this time I'll beat you!"

The boy widened his eyes and his lips widened into a wide smile as he shook the hair on top of Shouyou's head. "Sure, let's go again."

Shouyou lost all concept of time as he continued to play with the boy. They eventually got bored of the dolls and started racing each other. Then they began to play hide-and-seek, in which Shouyou won every round because of how small he was, making him able to hide in and under everything. The boy eventually gave up after searching for Shouyou for an hour. "That's it, I'm done with this game." 

Shouyou giggled. "I knew I could beat you! Ha!" He smiled at the boy, jumping up and down, still having plenty of energy to keep playing. 

The boy rolled his eyes and walked toward the city walls. "Come with me." He started walking as Shouyou immediately caught up with him.

"Where are we going?" Shouyou asked, curious. Most of the wall in front of them was broken on the ground so he could see a little of the city beyond. There was no one around and most of the buildings looked deserted. "Where even are we?"

The boy gave him a look. "Ya don't even know where ya are?" He straightened his back in pride, as Shouyou shook head, and explained, "This is Koushi City. My daddy took it over last night. He is so strong." 

Shouyou scratched his head, feeling like he heard of the city before. _I think Daddy was talking about this place last night with mommy, but I didn't understand any of it._ "Well, my daddy's strong, too!" He puffed out his chest as well, making the boy laugh at him.

"My daddy's stronger." The boy shot back.

"No mine is!" Shouyou yelled in his face.

The boy stepped closer and yelled as well, "No! Mine is!!"

"No!! My daddy is-" Shouyou began to yell, but stopped when he heard trumpets suddenly sounding and the soldiers were frantically scrambling for their weapons shouting, "ENEMY ATTACK!! ENEMY ATTACK!! ARM YOURSELF AT ONCE!!" 

"What's going on?" Shouyou asked, terrified. He began to start shaking and then felt a hand pat his back. 

"Don't worry." He said as he kept patting Shou's back. "No one can ever beat my daddy. He always keeps us safe. Let's play again." He pulled the doll out of his pocket and handed it Shouyou. 

"Okay!" Shou beamed at him. They sat down again, pretending like they were in a war, too. Right when the boy was going to beat Shouyou, he heard someone shout his name. 

"SHOUYOU!!! SON!! ARE YOU THERE?!?!" Shouyou turned around frantically, but the sand was blowing everywhere and the steam from the weapons, made it too foggy to see anything. Thinking he was just imagining it, he turned back around and continued to play. Suddenly a pair of arms, grabbed him and lifted him up. He started thrashing in the grip. "Let me go!!"

King Hinata tightened his grip on his son. "Shouyou. Stop moving, right now. We're going back to the palace. 

"Noooo!! I don't wanna go!!" He turned around so he could look back at the boy. "Don't let him take me!! I wanna stay and play with you!!" 

The boy was already running after him, hands clenched into fists, preparing to fight. But once the king stopped and turned to look at the boy, he stopped in his tracks, terrified. He looked back to Shouyou shouting, "I'm going to find ya one of these days!!" He picked up the soldier Shouyou played with and threw it to him. "So wait for me. We'll play together again." 

Shouyou hugged the doll to his chest and smiled back at the boy. "Okay!!"

"Wait, what's yer name?" The boy shouted. 

Shouyou could barely see him through all of the smoke and sand. They were getting closer to the battlefield so the shouts and gunfire were getting louder. Shouyou tried to yell over the noise, "Shouyou!! What's yours?!?!"

The boy kept trying to keep up, but the man was running too fast. He couldn't make out what the orange-haired boy said and shouted, "Huh?!? Say it again!! My name is Ats-"

Shouyou couldn't even see the blonde-haired boy anymore and his voice was sounded barely above a whisper because all he heard was 'huh' and 'ats' he couldn't understand anymore. "MY NAME IS SHO-" His voice was cut off as sand was blown into his mouth, making him choke. After spitting and coughing it up, he looked back at the camp, now several miles away. He was being put on a horse with his father. No matter how much he screamed or tried to push his father away, the hold on him didn't let up. He began to feel tired and eventually passed out on his father's shoulders.

As each year passed and Shouyou began to grow older, he started remembering less and less of that day. He couldn't remember what the boy looked like. He couldn't even remember the sound of his voice that he liked so much. The only thing that stuck with him, was that promise. "I'm going to find ya one of these days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now our story begins... I wonder who that boy could possible be?  
> I was so excited to already include the promise Atsumu makes to Shouyou. I wasn't sure at first how it would be possible, because I wanted them in rival kingdoms, but was determined to include it. So I thought, why not when they're kids? And then boom, it hit me. It's just so cute that I keep reading it over again xD
> 
> So like I put in the tags, this story is an atsuhina one. Yes, I'll include other characters, but their ships will only be implied or briefly mentioned. I will delete any hateful comments about any of the ships, btw. So please be respectful.
> 
> I'm so excited to share this story with you. I've been thinking about it nonstop, and hope you'll continue to read it. I'll try my best to update as much as possible, but school comes first. (even though Atsuhina is way more important to me)


	2. Waiting for You

Prince Shouyou straightened his tunic for the tenth time in front of the mirror. He was dressed in their usual navy blue tunic embroidered with small orange designs that resembled feathers, accompanied with white leggings, and black boots. He ran his fingers through his tangerine colored-hair. Because of the long days spent in the sun recently, his hair became an even brighter color than usual, and accompanied with the orange on his clothes, making him him look too bright, leaving him feeling self-conscious. He wanted everything to go smoothly with the princes' arrival. This was the start of a promising peaceful future and he needed everything to go perfectly. He shook his shoulders to let out the tension and took a deep breath. He looked back into the mirror and smiled at himself, straightening his tunic for the last time. _Everything will be fine._

He walked down the hall slowly, making sure everything was perfect. The maids had been cleaning thoroughly all throughput the month. Not a single speck of dust could be seen. The large paintings of the previous kings and queens on the walls, looking brand new, the white marble floors shined, and he could still smell the fresh paint that was applied to all of the pillars. He nodded at the servants, proud of how well they did. He stopped in front of the entrance, and gripped the handles, heart pounding in anticipation, and opened them. He walked to the top of the stairs, standing next to an ambassador. He informed Shouyou that the first prince would arrive any minute. His parents would come down to greet him after Shouyou. He said his thanks and stood straight with his hands behind his back, as he heard the sound of horses galloping and a carriage bumping on the road. 

He looked down the gravel path that led to the entrance of the palace and saw a large, white carriage, its wheels and curtains painted turquoise. _So he's here first. This must be a first for him, after all I've heard._ Karasuno and Aoba Johsai had always been on relative good terms. Sometimes, they were neutral to the other's battles, and sometimes decided to join in. He was glad they came first. The carriage came to a stop at the bottom of the steps as the coachman pulled back on the reigns. The door opened and two men came out, seeming to be in the middle of an argument. "Be quiet! Now is not the time for this!" The man on the left said. He had short, dark brown hair, and a permanent scowl on his face. He was wearing formal, knight attire, with a sword hanging at his waist. He pushed the man next to him up the steps.

"But Iwa-chan I-" The man next to him began to whine loudly. 

The knight ignored him and stepped up to Shouyou and bowed at the waist with a hand on his chest. "Your Highness, I am Sir Iwaizumi Haijime." He pulled the man next to him forward and shoved him towards Shouyou, very ungently. "And this is Prince Oikawa Tooru of Aoba Johsai." 

Prince Oikawa shook off the grip Sir Iwaizumi had, giving him a pointed look. "I can introduce myself, thank you." He straightened his clothes, and turned to Iwaizumi with a smirk, but froze as he saw the vicious glare on his face. He coughed and turned away immediately smiling at Shouyou. "Hello, I am Prince Oikawa. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand to shake Shou's.

As Shou stared at the prince, he understood at once why all of the women of his kingdom had been eagerly waiting his arrival. He had wavy, brown hair that stopped just above his eyes matching the color of his eyes. His smiled widely at Shouyou. He was dressed in the uniform of his kingdom's colors, making the white of his teeth even more blinding. 

Shou smiled back at him as he stretched out his arm saying, "The pleasure's all mine. I am Prince Shouyou." Right before his hand could shake Oikawa's, the prince moved his hand to pat the top of Shou's head, like he was a child.

"Well aren't you adorable." Oikawa drawled with a smirk, continuing to pat him on the head. 

And then Shou understood why all of the men had not been so eager to see him. He tried to keep the smile on his face, knowing he should be used to this by now. "Thank you."

Oikawa scowled and opened his mouth to retort, but his arm was yanked away and he was pulled back. "I apologize, Your Highness. Prince Oikawa is just weary from the trip. May we be led back to our rooms? The _prince_ here needs his nap." 

Shouyou bit back a laugh and nodded at Iwaizumi. "Of course. I understand." He gestures to the man next to him. "He will guide you to your rooms. I hope they'll cater to your needs." He tightened his lips to keep from smiling at Oikawa's angry expression. "You will still be joining us for lunch, right?"

Iwaizumi nodded. "Yes, we will. Thank you for your hospitality." He pulled on Oikawa's arm, ignoring his protests, as they followed the ambassador inside to their rooms. 

Shouyou finally broke out into laughter. After calming down, he let out a breath of relief. He loosened his shoulders and pulled at shirt buttoned up to his neck. He was already getting antsy and it hadn't even been ten minutes. He hated the formal talk, it always exhausted him, mentally. He sighed through his nose, debating if he should take a nap too, or go for a run. However, before he could decide he heard horses neighing as their hooves pounded on the pavement. His head shot up as he saw another carriage pull up to the palace. _What?? Already?!?_

He straightened his back and adjusted his collar. He fiddled with the buttons on his tunic, anxiously. This carriage was a bright red, and its wheels and curtains were black. The Kingdom of Nekoma. He looked around and saw that he was the only person there to greet them. Karasuno and Nekoma have always had a rocky relationship. Sometimes, they formed alliances, and other times they fought on opposite sides. Each kingdom always tested the other, never sure where they stood. During the war, they were on opposite sides, so it was still awkward to be allies again. 

Shouyou shook his head. _Calm down, we're allies. This is what we've wanted. What I've wanted._ He walked down the steps, as the coachman halted the horses and shouted at the people inside announcing their arrival.

"Yeah, yeah!! We hear you!!" Someone shouted inside. Shouyou heard some shuffling and then a man burst out of the carriage with a groan. "Finally!!" He stood up and began to stretch his legs out.

Shouyou widened his eyes as he had to tip back his head to stare up at the man. He had jet black hair, that stood up in the back. Shouyou could tell he was definitely strong, from the muscled build. _If we ever have to fight, I'm running._ After the man finished stretching out his arms, he opened his eyes. "Hello!" Shouyou spoke up. The man looked around, and squinted his eyes in confusion.

Shouyou clenched his fists and repeated, "Hello! I'm right here." 

The man looked down on his, feigning confusion. "Oh I'm _so_ sorry. I just didn't see you there. Thanks for meeting us, but we would like to see the prince. Can you go fetch him for us, kid?" He patted the top of Shouyou's head. 

Shouyou forgot all about being a prince as he scowled up at him, having had enough of people patting him like a child. "I _am_ the prince." 

The man laughed and took his hand off of Shouyou. "Sure, sure.." He turned behind him to talk to someone in the carriage. "Come on. It's time to get out."

Shouyou turned to see a man climb out nimbly and stand in front of him. Shouyou widened his eyes. _He's the same height as me!_ The man had brown fading into blonde hair that fell to his shoulders. He wore uniformed trousers and a large cloak. 

"You're-" They both said instantaneously. 

They both stopped and looked at each other. The man nodded at Shouyou to go first. "You're as tall as me!" 

The man's lips perked up, as he nodded again. "And you are?"

Shouyou stretched out his head. "I am Prince Shouyou of Karasuno."

The man eyes his outstretched hand and shook it wearily. "It's a pleasure, Your Highness. I am Sir Kenma Kozume. This is Prince Kuroo Tetsurou." He gestured to the man next to him. 

_He's a knight?_ Shou thought, confused. He wasn't wearing a sword or any clothing resembling a knight. He shook his head, knowing not to underestimate Nekoma. 

"Well since he already introduced me, guess we're done with that." Prince Kuroo said with a yawn. He looked down at Shouyou, a mischievous grin on his face. "Want to have a sparring match?"

Shouyou almost immediately agreed, but clamped his mouth shut. He still had two other princes to greet. "Don't you want to get settled in your rooms, first?"

Kuroo shrugged. "We can do that later. I've been sitting in that carriage for hours. Let's spar already! Just one round?" He looked at him, expectantly. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't. There are still two other princes I'm waiting to meet. Besides, you need to get settled, and then meet in the dining hall for lunch so we can discuss what we're doing." Shouyou tried to say with force, but his desire to spar with him, made it sound monotone. 

Kuroo sighed loudly. "But we just arrived in a new kingdom! I don't want to eat lunch. Let's go explore, eh Kenma?" He rested his arm across Kenma's shoulder, leaning his weight on him. 

Kenma shrunk under the weight of Kuroo. "No." He deadpanned. He started to walk up the steps, not bothering to say another word. 

Shouyou ran up after him. "I'll see you at lunch, right?"

Kenma paused in his step and turned to Shouyou. "U-Uh sure.." He looked surprised as if he's never been asked a question like that before. 

Shouyou beamed at him, making the other perk his lips up. "Great!" He waved over a butler near the entrance indicating to show them around, and waved goodbye to Kenma, and rolled his eyes at Kuroo's mock bow. 

He turned back around to the front. _I wish I really could've gotten to spar with him._ He leaned against a nearby pillar, praying he could get at least five minutes to collect himself, but it was in vain. Sure enough, once he finished his silent plea, the sound of horses galloping echoed. He looked to the end of the path to see another carriage coming. This time, he heard someone shouting excitedly. "WOAHHH LOOK AT THIS PLACE!! AKAASHI!! AKAASHI LOOK!!" The carriage was a light grey and painted in yellow stripes. The Kingdom of Fukurodani had always been a wild card. Throughout Japan's history, Fukurodani was unpredictable. When wars began, they would either join a side with their allies, or join the side of people they've never met before. Sometimes they would stay out of the war altogether. During the civil war, neither kingdom knew which side they would take, and were shocked when they joined the war by themselves. Karasuno and Fukurodani weren't known to be enemies, per say, but they weren't exactly allies. Shouyou was excited to get the chance to meet Prince Bokuto, hoping they'd form a strong alliance, so they wouldn't have to question their ties any longer. 

Before the carriage even came to a stop, a man jumped out, his face awestruck as he looked at his surroundings. "Woahh Karasuno is impressive!" He had an enormous grin on his face as he started walking around the front of the palace. He was also tall with a muscular build. His gray streaked hair stood up completely. His uniform was crumpled and the top buttons undone. 

Shouyou ran down the steps and jumped right in front of the man. Something about his giddy energy, made Shou energetic too. "Hello! I'm Prince Shouyou!"

"Prince Shouyou?!!" The man shouted, shocked. He then stood up straight and stretched out his arms, puffing out his chest. "I'm Prince Bokuto of Fukurodani!!" He shouted as he started bouncing on the balls of his feet like Shouyou. "Let's go exploring!!" 

Shouyou's immediately replied, "Sure!!" He completely forgot about everything else as he and Bokuto started to walk away.

"Bokuto-san!" A man shouted, exiting the carriage. 

Bokuto turned around and ran back towards him trying to pull him faster. "I met the prince. He said we could go exploring. Come on!!" 

Shouyou watched as Bokuto tried to pull the man and the man just stand there, unmoving. He had wavy, black hair, and was in formal knight attire, a longsword on his hip. "Your Highness. We don't have time to explore right now." 

Bokuto started to pout so the man sighed and walked to Shouyou, bowing at the waist. "I am Sir Akaashi Keiji. It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. "

Shouyou smiled at him. "The pleasure's mine!" He scratched his head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I got a little carried away there."

Akaashi smiled knowingly. "No need to apologize. Everyone gets like that with the prince."

Bokuto walked slowly, arms drooped low, his face in a pout. Shouyou was about to speak up, but Akaashi beat him to it. "Bokuto-san. After lunch, if His Highness is up for it, we can go exploring."

Bokuto straightened up with a wide grin. He clamped Shouyou on the shoulders. "Really?!? You will?!?!"

"Sure!!" Shouyou shouted back, excited. 

"Then if you'll excuse us." Akaashi bowed to Shouyou again, pulling the prince along with him. 

Shouyou watched them with a laugh as they were led inside. He was so glad he had a chance to meet with Prince Bokuto. He knew for sure that they would able to become great allies. The anxieties he was feeling about not getting along started to melt away. Even if the other two princes could be rude, their knights made up for it. He was excited to see what the rest of their time together would be like. He walked back up to the top of the stairs, predicting Inarizaki would come next. They were the ones, he was excited to meet the most. He needed this chance to make a good impression. Because out of all of them, Inarizaki would be the hardest to form ties with. He kept looking down the road, in expectance, but no one came. He waited for five minutes. Then it turned to ten. Then it became thirty. And before he knew it, it was already an hour and a half. He knew they wouldn't arrive all at the same time, but they should be here by now. 

He stood there staring at the road until he suddenly heard a voice speak up next to him. He jumped, startled and turned to see a secretary next to him. "Your Highness, I'm sorry to startle you, but it's time for the lunch meeting. Everyone is waiting on you."

Shouyou tilted his head in confusion. "But Inarizaki hasn't come yet. We can't start without them." 

The secretary scowled at the mention of Inarizaki and replied, "His Majesty said we could. If they wanted to be late, then let them." He turned around to walk back inside.

Shou couldn't hear what he was mumbling, but knew it was nothing good. Anger flared up inside for a minute, but he took a calming breath and walked inside, following him to the dining hall. It was a large room, with glass windows as the walls. Sunlight streamed down on the long, wooden table with numerous dishes piled on top of it. His father was already sitting at the head of the table, his mother on the right. The left seat was open for him. He moved the chair, to stand in the spot. On his right, was Akaashi with Bokuto sitting next to him. To his mother's left, were Kenma and Kuroo on his left. Oikawa left one seat between him and Kuroo with Iwaizumi on his left. 

Oikawa squinted up at Shouyou. "Why are you standing up?"

Shouyou debated lying, but sighed. Throughout the years of being forced to sit through meetings, balls, performances, Shouyou was too antsy to sit still. He would get bored and start tipping back his chair, and too many times meetings were rescheduled because he had fallen over and broke the chair, hurting himself. Other times, he was constantly bumping into the table knocking over the food and spilling drinks. Eventually the king and his subordinates had enough and told him to just stand from now on. Instead of saying this, he decided to just sit down. "It's nothing."

Oikawa scrunched his eyebrows. "What? Is something wrong with your a-"

Iwaizumi hurriedly shoved a bread roll into Oikawa's moth, shutting him up. He bowed his head to Shouyou and then glared at Oikawa, and went back to eating. Oikawa's eyes watered as he choked, trying to eat the bread roll that was lodged into his mouth. "Aghsgfij.."

Kuroo turned to him with a smirk. "What? Do you need some help?" He reached across the chair between them and reached for the roll, a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

Oikawa instantly shrunk away from his hand, trying to hide behind Iwaizumi. "Agjfjh!!!" 

Iwaizumi simply stood up and moved to the other chair. 

Everyone was watching this with a hand behind their mouth, trying not to laugh. Then Bokuto spoke up, "You need help?!? Let me!!" He shot up out of his seat and ran to Oikawa.

Shouyou watched as Oikawa trembled, terrified, hiding his mouth behind his hands, as Bokuto and Kuroo teamed together smiling mischievously at each other and reached for him. 

The king stood up and clapped his hands. "Alright everyone, please take your seats. It's time to start." 

"Awww.." Bokuto and Kuroo, taking their seats, grumpily. Oikawa fell back into his seat in relief, the roll half-eaten but still there. 

"As your parents have already informed you, you're all gathered here today for-" The king began as he sat back down, as well.

"But we're not all here." Shouyou interrupted. He knew his father would scold him later, but it was wrong. They were supposed to start together. _All_ of them. 

His father gave him a stern look, as Kuroo and Oikawa snickered. "Yes, I am aware of that. But," narrowing his eyes at Shouyou, "we can't afford to wait all day for them. When he arrives, I'll still make sure to explain it all to him." 

Shou bit down the retort at his father's pointed look. He stabbed at his food, angrily, as he listened to the king start again. "You're all gathered here today because your parents and my wife and I, all want to see a peaceful future. Every kingdom here suffered losses and tragedies. We never want our kingdoms to go through that again and the only way is the form a strong alliance to prevent any internal strife again. Yes, your parents and I have made an alliance right now, but that's the only thing keeping us tied. We are not familiar with each other. We're too used to being enemies, so our bonds are standing on thin ice. We want you all to get to know one another and form strong, real bonds. That way we know our kingdoms will be safe and secure by the time you all inherit the throne." He looked around the table seeing if anyone had any objections and nodded.

"Now let's go over what you all will be doing for the next months. Tomorrow you'll-" He began, but stopped once he heard a trumpet blowing. 

Shouyou's head whipped to the sound at the entrance, feeling like the sound of that horn was vaguely familiar. He looked around to see everyone else's eyes widen in shock and begin to make their way to the palace doors. Everyone stood at the top of the steps to watch as a large, black carriage with gold letters splattered across it. Inarizaki. _He's here._ Shouyou's legs bounced in anticipation. Inarizaki had come. 

If Fukurodani was unpredictable, Inarizaki was the polar opposite. Everyone knew what side they would be on, the side against everyone else, which was usually against Karasuno. Shouyou had learned through his history lessons, there was never a single mention of their kingdoms coming to any sort of agreement or alliance with Karasuno. Their history was always full of animosity which usually led to bloodshed. The recent civil war was their most brutal clashing yet. As a result, each side suffered greatly. Eventually, there was no other choice, but to form an alliance otherwise both kingdoms would fall to ruin. Even after being allies with them for two years, everyone in Karasuno still looked at them as an enemy. All his life, he's only ever the words: arrogant, prideful, and conceited associated with their kingdom. But Shouyou never understood it. People should feel pride for the country, what's so bad about it? Any time he asked that, he would get a strange look and the person would simply bow and walk away. 

He's never met anyone from Inarizaki, much less seen the kingdom, but still felt the need to defend them. They were allies now, leave everything else in the past. It's because of people being this opinionated, that civil wars happen. He wanted his people and Inarizaki's to finally come together and be done with the past. He hated war. He hated what it did to his parents, his friends, his kingdom. He wasn't conceited enough to think his kingdom was the only one to be affected. Inarizaki got the brunt of the backlash from the war. And although people will go on and on about their pride, the king of Inarizaki set it aside and made an alliance with their enemies. How can they still be called prideful?

As the carriage rolled to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, Shouyou involuntarily began to walk down them, to greet him. His parents, astonished, quickly followed suit and walked in front of their son to greet the prince. 

The door opened and a knight walked out. He had dark, brown hair that was parted in the middle. His shoulders were hunched and his eyes formed slits, resembling a snake. He wore his kingdom's uniform, a black sword at his waist. He bowed low to the king and queen, speaking softly, "Good afternoon Your Majesties." 

His parent nodded their heads. "Good afternoon. Sir Suna Rintarou, I presume?" 

The knight, Suna, nodded. "Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you both." He turned to Shouyou and bowed again. "You, as well Your Highness." He turned to look back his parents to explain, "I apologize for our late arrival. It was because-"

"Because my scrub of a brother got held up." Another man interrupted as he stepped out of the carriage. He was almost as tall as Prince Kuroo. Shouyou had to tilt his head back to look up at him. He had brown hair shaved on the sides of his neck, and long blond hair on top that was swept to the side. His brown eyes matched the hair on his neck. He was wearing an impressive black tunic and leggings. His buttons and lapels in gold as were the designs embroidered along the sleeves. Shouyou could see the strong, muscled build he had even under all of the clothing. He gave the king and queen a smirk, that looked the least bit friendly. 

Shouyou's parents bristled at the smirk, but formed their lips into a polite smile. "Oh, is that so? Is everything alright?"

The man shrugged. "Who knows?" Suna gave him a pointed look and the man coughed. "Yer Majesties."

Shouyou didn't know why, but wanted to keep hearing that voice. Something about that dialect just-

"Prince Osamu is fine, thank you for your concern." Suna answered, politely. "King Miya needed to keep him back for a problem that arose on a project they were working on. Once this problem is solved, he will join us."

King Hinata smiled, approving of Suna's manners. "Splendid." He turned to Shouyou with a look, and suddenly Shouyou was standing directly in front of the man. 

He looked down at Shouyou with a faint smile. "Hello there." He drawled. Heat rising to Shouyou's cheeks. "I am Prince Atsumu. Who are ya?"

Shouyou swallowed, trying to clear his throat as he squeaked out, "Prince Shouyou."

Atsumu tilted his head, analyzing him. "Prince, hmmm?" Shouyou felt itchy under Atsumu's stare. "Ya don't look like much of a fighter to me."

Shouyou heard his parents' slight intake of breath and Suna's fierce glare, but he wasn't affected at all. Atsumu didn't say it to get a reaction out of him or intimidate him, he was just stating what he saw. He thought back to all the meetings of the past two years. The reason this gathering took two years to establish was because many of his father's commanders and governors opposed the idea because Prince Atsumu would come. They all slandered his name, calling him rude, conceited, even more prideful than his father. As Shouyou looked at the prince, he thought, _Yeah he probably is full of pride, but so what? What does that have to do with him speaking his mind?_ He stared at Atsumu calmly and replied, "Who said I have to be a fighter? I'm a prince. There's more to ruling a kingdom than going to war."

He watched as Atsumu's eyes slightly widened and his jaw slackened, surprised and a little impressed. For some reason, Shou really liked that expression. "Of course, yer Highness." He drawled out again. 

Not knowing what to say next, he continued to stare at the prince as Atsumu stared back, neither one breaking eye contact. A throat cleared, and Atsumu's gaze was torn away as he looked back to the king and queen again, a bland smile on his face. "Have I missed anything important?"

The king shook his head. "No, we were just about to start." Causing Shouyou to give him a look of disbelief. The king ignored it and walked back up the stairs, inside, his wife at his side. Shouyou turned to see Atsumu was already staring at him. 

"Shall we?" He gestured lazily to the entrance. 

"No, you need to carry your luggage first." Suna grumbled, breaking the polite façade he was maintaining. "Everyone else shipped it beforehand, but you just had to be different." He moved some things around and brought out a large bag and threw it Atsumu. "Hurry up and take it in." He started grabbing more and throwing it at Atsumu. 

"Aaghh! Suna!!" Atsumu shouted as he tried to dodge the flying boxes and bags, but still getting hit anyways.

Shouyou was so shocked he stood there in place, mouth agape. His knight was throwing luggage at him. Atsumu was bickering with him. They were simply messing around. Nothing he'd been told was even close to this. "D-Do you need any help?" 

Atsumu turned to give him an incredulous look. "And how could _you_ help me carry all of this?"

Shouyou gave a light scowl and picked up the closest boxes to him. "Hmph!" He began to run up the stairs and shouted behind him, "All I know is that I will definitely beat you there!"

Atsumu was completely dumbfounded. "Of course you would be, you live here. I have no idea where my room is!" He watched in disbelief as Shouyou ran up the stairs, boxes in his arms.

"I heard Prince Atsumu always loved a new challenge. Never knew he was actually a coward and is backing out of one right now." Shouyou shot back, knowing that's all it would take. Sure enough he heard angry shouts, and feet pounding behind him, getting closer. He smiled to himself as he began to run faster now. 

After Shouyou and Atsumu took their seats at the table, panting quietly, the king gave Shouyou another stern look and began talking. Shouyou turned to Atsumu to see the his cheeks were slightly pink from the running and was still panting. He smiled down at his food as he remembered the look on Atsumu's face after Shou won every round. Even when Atsumu was familiar with the way, he just couldn't keep up with Shouyou's speed. Atsumu was so shocked he cursed loudly as Suna was roaring at him to shut his mouth, it took everything in him not to fall on the floor in laughter. 

"Now that Prince Atsumu has arrived, we can go over what we will be doing for the next two months. For the first month, we will doing activities that'll help you get used to and understand each other's strong points and weaknesses. Also, letting you get comfortable with one another. Hopefully by then, you will be able to work together for the trials your parents and I have decided for you in the second month. You will all participate in the trials in the second month as a team. All five of you." He looked at each of the prince's making sure they understood the meaning. The only way they can pass these "trials" were if they got along this month. 

Oikawa sighed as Kuroo rolled his eyes. Bokuto looked absolutely thrilled as if he was ready to take on the trials right then and there. The only one who didn't react was Atsumu. He simply sat there and listened, not even a sliver of emotion showing on his face. Atsumu looked at Shouyou, feeling embarrassed from being caught, he looked down at his food as he felt his ears begin to burn. Shouyou looked at him again out of the corner of his eye and saw a smirk on his face as if he just won. Shouyou should've felt anger at that, but was excited instead. 

"Now since you'll be staying here for two months. I will go over the rules of your stay here." The king announced. Everyone at the table groaned, even Atsumu looked slightly annoyed. "Yes, I know. It's the last you want to do, but I must state them. The first rule is that you all must be back in your rooms before midnight. I can't have you wandering my kingdom and getting lost late at night and I'll have to answer to your parents. I'd rather not have to deal with that. So be back by midnight." Oikawa groaned the loudest at that.

"The second rule is that if there any dispute between any of you. Instead, of ruining the experience for everyone, let us know and we'll form a way for you both to move past it. If you need to spar, we'll conduct a match. If you feel the need to hit them, we'll conduct a hand-to-hand exercise. Just please don't go out of your way to make everyone else miserable, dragging them into this. Let's settle them like men." The princes all shrugged in agreement. Atsumu gave Shouyou an onceover as if to reiterate what he pointed out earlier. Shouyou put his hand to his mouth, pretending to yawn at the weak attempt to rile him up. Atsumu's eyes flashed and gave him a devilish grin. "Good. The third rule is that you are not to bring any women here." 

Oikawa shot up in his seat. "This is getting ridiculous!! I need-" 

Iwaizumi pulled him back down and moved to shove another roll in his mouth, but Oikawa flinched away, shutting up. Iwaizumi sighed and bowed his head to king. "My apologies. Please continue." Kuroo snickered, making Oikawa glare at him. Kenma nudged at Kuroo's arm, but was ignored, so he sighed as he went back to fiddling with whatever was in his hands. 

"Thank you. If you're really that desperate for attention, then go somewhere else to fulfill that. Don't bring it inside my castle." This time Shouyou gave Atsumu a pointed look at that, making the other choke on his drink, and scowling at him furiously as he wiped his mouth. Oikawa shrieked as he was sprayed and Bokuto belted out a laugh, and picked up his cup, wanting to spit it too. Akaashi hurriedly took the cup away from him, ignoring his pouting face. Shou had to shove food in his mouth to keep from laughing. 

The king simply moved on like nothing happened. "Alright then. There are many others, but I'll just say this. Remember you are all princes. Princes of different kingdoms and wherever you go, you present your kingdom. Keep that in mind while you stay here." The princes all nodded, their knights each giving them the same pointed look. "Glad we have that settled. Today will be one of the few days you have nothing. Hoping you'll get settled in, figuring out where everything is, and maybe spending some time with each other. That concludes the meeting. There is still plenty of food if you want to continue eating, otherwise you are free to do what you like." 

Oikawa instantly shot up with that and ran out of the room, sticking his tongue out at Iwaizumi's shouts. Bokuto laughed and turned to Akaashi pulling him out of his seat, claiming it's time to explore. Kuroo and Kenma slowly rose out of their seats, stretching like cats who had just woken up from a nap.

"Kenma! What are you going to do now?" Shouyou said, excitedly. 

Kenma paused in his step and gave him a slight smile. "I want to go find a bookstore. I need something good to read while I'm here. Playing chess gets boring after a while."

Shouyou nodded like he understood, but really never tried to do either. He was too jumpy to sit and read for hours, and chess just didn't make sense. "I know a couple places. Want me to take you?"

Kuroo walked over and leaned his elbow on Kenma's shoulder. "Then I guess I'm coming along, too."

"Huh?" Shouyou and Kenma asked at the same time. "What does this have to do with you?" Kenma asked.

Kuroo smirked down at him. "Not like you can talk to people without me anyways, so I better just go with you."

Kenma blinked and then sighed. "Nevermind. Guess I'll just stay here." He started walking away as Kuroo shouted after him. 

_I really don't get how those two get along._ As Shouyou was lost in thought, he didn't notice that the only two people left were Atsumu and him. Atsumu was still sitting in his seat looking at Shouyou expectantly.

"Not going to offer to show me around, too?" Atsumu said with a smirk as he stood up, pushing his chair back under the table. 

Shouyou noticed he was the only one who took time to do that besides himself. "Is there somewhere you want to go?" He had been hoping Atsumu would ask him, but didn't want to push it so he thought going with Kenma was a better option. 

Atsumu shook his head. "Nope, not really."

They both stood there staring at each other, and Shouyou felt a strong sense of déjà vu. Trying to grasp at his thoughts, they slipped the further he reached out to them.

"Guess I'll go back to my room." Atsumu said with a sigh, breaking eye contact. He looked around, Shouyou thought he looked a little confused. 

"Do you not remember how to get back?" Shouyou said with a grin.

Atsumu squinted at him and replied, "Of course I do. It's just um..that..way?" There were three different hallways, all looking the same, to chose from. 

Shouyou watched him scratch the back of his head, confused, and finally let out his laugh. He didn't stop even when Atsumu glared at him. "Follow me." He led him down the hall to the right, and after he was done laughing, they were silent. They kept walking silently down the hall, not in an awkward silence, but not exactly comfortable either. Shouyou stopped in front of Atsumu's door, gesturing to it. "Here you are." And as he looked up into those brown eyes, that feeling of vague familiarity rose up again. 

"Thanks, Yer Highness." As he opened the door, he stopped before he walked in. "About what you said earlier.."

Shouyou scrunched his eyebrows, trying to remember which thing. "What?"

"Of course you can say all that about ruling isn't just going to war." Atsumu began quietly. "Because look at how well your kingdom fared. Of course you can throw out things like that." 

Shouyou felt a pang of guilt, feeling like Atsumu had been waiting this whole time to get it off his chest. He knew whoever the prince of Inarizaki was, wouldn't enjoy coming here. It's the kingdom that almost destroyed his. He wanted to apologize, but was sure Atsumu would get even angrier at that. He wasn't one to accept pity from others. So he looked back up at Atsumu and replied, "This is now, Atsumu. Don't think your kingdom was the only one affected." He was too nervous to hear a response so he hurriedly turned around and turned to the next hall. When he thought he was at a safe spot, he stopped and leaned against the wall, heart pounding. _Why did I just say that?? What if he hates me now!?? What if he's never going to talk to me?!_ He slid to the ground and sat down, hand clutching his chest. _But why is it that the I'm worried he won't look at me like that again the most?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed home from class to write this because it's Haikyuu day!! I'm so excited to see the new episode!! I knew right I finished the hours would've flown by so I could watch it right after. 
> 
> I had so many different ideas for Atsumu's arrival, but then thought "He'd definitely be one to show up fashionably late." I wanted something to strike at Shou's memory and remembered the trumpets. My heart's already so full from this and they've only talked like twice. Osamu will be coming soon, but I just really wanted Atsumu to meet Shou alone first.


	3. Finding a Friend in You

Prince Shouyou was riding on his horse ahead of the rest of group, feeling Atsumu's stare on his back like a brand. He had pointedly avoided his looks this morning at breakfast, not sure if the prince was angry or simply looking to talk to him. Too anxious to approach him, he thought he would leave it up to Atsumu to make the move. So he ignored him. 

The king announced at breakfast that for the first half of the day, Shouyou would take them on a horse ride from the palace to the capital, and then show them around the city. This way they could get a better sense of their surroundings and spend some time together before their first activity in the afternoon. Their knights were not to attend because the king did not want them to ignore each other and only socialize with someone they're familiar with. The guards knights looked relieved at that. When they were dismissed, Shouyou made a beeline for the stables, and brushed his horse until everyone was ready to depart. 

They were galloping at an easy pace so that the other princes could gaze at the lands and talk if they wanted. For the first five minutes it had been peaceful, then Prince Kuroo asked Prince Oikawa if a rumor about a certain knight that was younger than him was a much better swordsman than him was true, causing the other to start shouting at him. Before Shou knew it, Prince Bokuto somehow got dragged into it and now all of three of them were bickering as they kept bumping their horses into each other. Shouyou didn't know how to join, and really didn't want to, so he moved a few feet ahead instead. He was really hoping that a certain someone would-

"Are ya purposely ignorin' me or playin' hard to get?" Prince Atsumu asked with a smirk.

Shouyou turned to finally look at Atsumu and felt a his heart flutter a little as he did. The early morning sun was shining on Atsumu's hair making it lighter than normal, and making his skin appear darker. He was wearing a simple, black button-up and white leggings tucked into brown boots, somehow making him look even more striking than the day before. The soft wind lightly blew pieces of his hair into his face, making Shouyou have the sudden urge to brush them away. 

He felt the tips of his ears turn pink and tightened his hold on the rein to keep himself from doing just that. He looked into Atsumu's brown eyes, softer in the morning light, and replied, "Well I..."

Atsumu's smirk grew as he watched Shouyou stumble over his words.

"I-I thought you were angry with me, and I didn't want to overstep more than I already have, so I um.." Shouyou quieted, feeling embarrassed and turned to look at the road ahead of them.

"So ya decided to ignore me, instead." He stated, turning to the right, watching the birds fly by. "I guess it is true what they say about Prince Shouyou. He really is a dense one."

Shouyou whipped his head to look at him and scrunched his eyebrows in anger. "Who said that-"

Atsumu looked back at him. "And who said that I was mad?" 

"I-" Shouyou began, then stopped himself. Maybe he really was overthinking things here. "But why not?"

"Why should I be?" Atsumu asked with a shrug. "It's not like what ya said was wrong. Yer just defendin' your country. Why would I be mad?"

Shouyou widened his eyes as the knot in his stomach from yesterday finally uncoiled itself. 

"Besides I've heard worse. Much worse." Atsumu added with a chuckle.

Shouyou noticed the slight hurt in his voice and eyes, but chose not to ask about it, still wary of overstepping. Deciding to change the subject, he asked, "What do you think of Karasuno so-"

Kuroo, Oikawa, and Bokuto suddenly ran their horses into them, causing each of the horses to neigh loudly as they raised onto their hind legs and then take out at a sprint. Everyone was shouting and trying to get a hold of their horses, but it was too chaotic and continued to scare their steeds. Instead of taking thirty minutes, the ride ended at fifteen. The horses finally slowed when they rode across the bridge to the front gates. Everyone was panting and wiping the sweat off of their brows. Shouyou and Atsumu both glared at the three of them fiercely. 

They weren't scared in the least and actually began to start giggling. "Come on, we're just having a little fun, right guys?" Oikawa asked in between laughs.

Kuroo nodded, holding his stomach. "Yeah, we're just trying to get along." He slung his arm around Bokuto's shoulder, making the other wrap him around the shoulders with a loud smack. "Let's do it again!! Ha ha ha!!!"

"Why don't ya all come over here, and I'll show you what fun means in my kingdom." Atsumu replied, with a deadly calm. The other three, paused in the middle of a laugh, looking at him, frightened. 

Shouyou, feeling a little scared as well, dismounted his horse and let a hold of the reins. He walked in front of Atsumu and looked at the other three with a matching scowl. "Have fun all you want. But don't _ever_ put my steeds in the middle of it. Understand?"

They looked at him with cocky grins on their faces, but paused as they saw how serious he was. They sighed and dismounted their horses as well. Oikawa threw an arm around Shouyou's shoulders. "You need to relax more, Shouyou," drawing out the syllables of his name, "it's a good thing we're going into the city. I'm sure sure you knew where all the good places are at. Am I right?" He gave him a mischievous grin with a teasing glint in his eye.

Shouyou began to flush a bright red and protest, "N-No of course not!"

"Oh come on, look at you! You obviously know a place where men like us can have a good time, so out with it already." Oikawa shot back, snarkily, poking his chest. 

Shouyou bat his hand away, hoping his blush faded. "I-I don't-"

"Yer Highness." Atsumu cut in, with a devilish grin on his face. "We're supposed to be gettin' to know each other, right? How are we supposed to learn about ya if yer lyin' to us? That's not very princely at all."

For some reason, Shou felt his ears and neck begin to burn as well. "I-I'm not l-lying!!" He stammered, knowing he sounded like a fool.

The rest of them looked at each and broke into laughter. They kept staring at Shouyou's bright red face and pointing. "You look like the tomatoes I used to eat back home!" Bokuto shouted with a laugh, causing the rest of them to double over in laughter. 

Shouyou clenched his fists and stomped off inside the city leaving them behind, which somehow made it worse because they started laughing even louder.

"So...so cute!!" Oikawa shouted with a hand on his stomach still bet over. 

Shouyou ignored it and continued to walk, calming his breathing to allow his blush to fade. The market set up on either side of the street was in full throttle. Many parents and children in line to bargain for their daily meat and produce. Other vendors trying to shout at the people to come and admire their jewelry. Shouyou walked up to one booth that was selling odd trinkets. He looked them over, thinking about buying one as a gift for Kenma, figuring he would've grown bored by now. As he pointed to one so the vendor could wrap it up, he dug into his pockets to pay him. Before he could hand it to him, another arm stretched longer than his and placed the coins into the man's hand instead. 

Shouyou looked up, shocked, as he saw Atsumu smirking down at him. "W-What are you doing-"

"Instead of ignorin' ya because yer mad, I thought I'd do this instead. Is that not good enough for ya?" Atsumu asked with an eyebrow raised. 

Shouyou glared. "Look I'm sorry about that, but-"

Atsumu picked up the object and shoved into Shouyou's hands, ignoring him. "Here ya go. Now show us around."

"Huh?" Shouyou asked, dumbfounded. _He never lets me get a word in, does he?_

Before Atsumu could explain, Bokuto came running over to them and clamped his hands onto Shouyou's shoulders. "Prince Shouyou!!! I need to buy something, but I didn't bring any money. Can you lend me some, PLEASE?!?" He began to whine as he saw Shouyou start to protest.

"Yeah me too!!" Kuroo shouted, as he ran to catch up with them. "You see, there's this-"

"SHOUYOU!!" Oikawa screamed, waving at the rest of them. "Can I have some money?!!?"

Shouyou threw up his hands and exclaimed, "Aaaghhh!! You're all royalty! Why don't you have money?!?"

Oikawa scratched his cheek admitting, "Well last night, we kind of all-"

Shouyou put his hands over his ears. "No, don't tell me! The less I know, the better!"

Oikawa laughed as he tried to pry his hands away. "But it's a great story! It all started when Prince Kuroo suggested we-"

"No!!" Shouyou shouted trying to keep his ears covered. "I don't care! And I'm not giving _any_ of you money!!"

Atsumu faked a wounded expression as he asked quietly, "Not even me?"

Shouyou took his hands off his ears and waved them, anxiously. "No! No! I didn't mean you too-"

"Huh?!?" Kuroo, Oikawa, and Bokuto shouted, angrily. 

Atsumu smirked at the rest of them and patted their shoulders roughly as he , "Ya all heard him. He's not giving any of _ya_ money. So let's get going." They all smacked his hands away and started bickering as Shouyou led them around the popular places of his city. Many of the stone buildings were built right next to each lining the winding streets. Each building hung the kingdom's flag, some even painted in the official colors. People were bustling from shop-to-shop, preparing for the day ahead. 

He introduced them to the popular bakeries, clothing stores, weapons facilities, banks, and the hospital. He wanted to show them places he thought they would need to find just in case. He wanted to show them the places that he usually went to, but wanted to wait until they got closer, afraid they'd think he trying impress them or win them over. They were sitting at the bank of a small river to finish the freshly baked rolls they bought. Bokuto was splashing in the river with his pants rolled up. Kuroo kept shouting at him, and started throwing food at him to stop him. Oikawa was talking to a group of blushing women that were having a picnic. 

Shouyou nervously walked over to where Atsumu was sitting and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

Atsumu shrugged still looking at the river in front of him, finishing off the roll he was eating.

Shouyou took that as an invitation ad sat down, not too close to touch, but not too far that it's noticeable. "As I was trying to ask earlier, what do you think of Karasuno so far?"

Atsumu brushed the crumbs off of his face and wiped his hands on the grass below. He looked up at the city and sighed, "It's pretty much exactly what I've heard."

Shouyou wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, knowing how rumors were. "And what did you hear about it?"

"It's large, beautiful, and the people are friendly towards one another." Atsumu replied, not a single emotion revealed in his voice.

Shouyou began to smile. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. But the key words bein: friendly to one another. Would they really be that way if I told them I'm the prince of Inarizaki?" Atsumu asked with a pointed look.

Shouyou opened his mouth, but then closed it, not knowing what to say. He didn't like to lie, and if even if he did, he figured Atsumu would see right through it. His gaze moved to watch a mother holding her daughter's hand as they fed the crows next to them. "You'd probably get the same look I do whenever I tell someone I want to visit Inarizaki."

Atsumu's brows raised and asked incredulously, "Ya want to visit my kingdom?"

Shouyou nodded, a slight blush on his cheeks. He picked at a weed next to him as he admitted, "Of course. I've want to visit every kingdom in the country. Inarizaki is no exception. I used to annoy the tutors my parents hired because I would pester them for information or maps of Inarizaki."

Atsumu continued to stare at him, disbelief plain on his face. "Why??"

"Why not?" Shouyou shot back, keeping eye contact with him. "We're all allies. Why wouldn't I want to visit your kingdom?"

Atsumu shook his head confused. "I don't get ya, at all."

Shouyou laughed. "Everyone says that when I tell them. But I've just heard so little about it, so my curiosity gets the better of me. I want to see it, not hear it about it. I want to get to know the place with my own eyes, not through the eyes of others." He notices Atsumu's eyes widen a little and blurts out, "Besides, I heard so much about the infamous Prince Atsumu that I'd been dying to get a chance to go and see him." He watched as Atsumu opened his mouth and then closed it, the very tip of his ears turning slightly pink. Maybe it was because of the light. Or maybe it was because he was too hot. Shouyou wasn't sure, but felt his cheeks burn anyways.

Atsumu coughed, and straightened his back. "Well I also have heard-"

"SHOUYOU!!" Oikawa shouted as he ran over, breaking whatever moment was happening between them. He stopped right in between them, panting with his hands on his knees.

"What?" Shou snapped, irritated that he cut off what Atsumu was going to say. _He's also heard what??_

Oikawa took a breath and stood up. "I was walking with those women earlier." He gasped for more air. "And they led me to this clock tower, and at first I'm like 'Oh nice, a clock.' Then I read the time and see that it's already half an hour past noon!! We have to be back at the palace in fifteen minutes if we want to make it for that thing at 1!!" 

Shouyou and Atsumu shot up at that. "Prince Kuroo!! Prince Bokuto!! We need to leave now!!" Without waiting for a response, he took off at a run hoping the others were behind him. Even though they were in a pinch for time, as he was running through the streets listening to the others shout and people shout at them, Shouyou couldn't help but smile. _This really is fun._

All of the princes were lined up in front of one of the palace's training fields. Targets were set up and servants had of all their supplies in hand, waiting for the king's orders. "Today, as you can see, we'll start with the easiest tasks as a feel for the others' talents. You will all be shooting close-range and long-range with arrows, and then do the same with knives." Bokuto started making his way to a servant to grab the bow and arrows, but the king's voice cut in. "But before we begin, there were some interesting things I heard that occurred in town today." All of the princes froze under his sharp gaze. "It seems that a little after twelve, a group of five young men were on a rampage through the streets. They were running all throughout the city, shoving folks, knocking over stands, and upsetting many of the children."

Kuroo and Oikawa looked at each other, trying their best not to laugh, as Atsumu viciously scowled at them. Shouyou had to tighten his lips as well as he thought of when they were running through the center of the town, Kuroo and Oikawa purposely ran through the fountain, splashing all of the kids playing next to it. Atsumu was right behind them, but didn't run through it. However, one of the little boys was so angry he jumped in front of him and hit him with the small wooden box in his hands, right between Atsumu's legs. Atsumu immediately went down. Shouyou, up ahead watching it all unfold, had to grab Bokuto to help him lift Atsumu up and carry him. 

"I have my hunches, but would anyone like to confess?" The king asked with a serious look.

Kuroo and Oikawa shrugged and replied, "We have no idea-"

"It was us!!!" Bokuto shouted with a laugh. "Ha ha! It was so much fun!!" Oikawa and Kuroo slapped their foreheads, and Atsumu glared at him. "Akaashi!! You should've seen it ha ha ha!!" He gestured over to the knight on the sidelines, who looked extremely disappointed. 

The king walked over and patted his shoulder. "Why thank you for admitting it, Prince Bokuto. I was originally going to have you serve your punishment for two weeks, but since you confessed I'll narrow it down to one." Everyone groaned, while Bokuto blinked, confused. "You will all be up at the crack of dawn covering the morning chores. That means milking the cows, tending the stables, gathering eggs from the chickens, picking the ripe produce from the fields, preparing breakfast and then cleaning up all of the dishes afterwards." He gave them a smile that was anything but kind. "Understand?"

They all nodded. He clapped his hands. "Perfect! Now let's begin." They moved to their assigned targets and were handed a bow and arrows. 

Archery used to be very hard for Shouyou because he had not as much upper body strength so he could barely pull back the string. Over the years of working on the front lines of the war with the medics, carrying many heavy soldiers' bodies, his muscles began to grow. However, that didn't mean he was very accurate. The first shot he made landed right at the edge of the target. He turned to see the others smirking at him, especially Atsumu, and his face burned in embarrassment. After shooting nine more rounds, Oikawa was the one who shot the most bullseyes. Shouyou had barely even gotten to make it halfway to the center. Then the targets were moved back and Shouyou audibly groaned as the rest snickered. He noticed Atsumu, Kuroo, and Bokuto had also made some really good shots. It was only him that did so poorly. 

Shouyou just tried to at least hit inside the target, and made it eight of the ten rounds. This time, Atsumu was announced as having the best shots. He turned to Shouyou immediately and winked. Shouyou's fists clenched and scowled back, hoping the other couldn't see his ears burning. 

The targets were switched out with new ones, and blades were placed into their hands. Now this, he was better at. While attending to many wounded soldiers and comforting others, when some were bored or trying to lighten the atmosphere, they would bring out their switchblades and start a competition for whoever didn't hit the spot on the box would buy the others drinks when they went home. Wanting to join in, he asked them to teach him, and eventually got good enough to win a couple nights. Feeling a pang in his chest at the memory, he raised his knife and threw it. It hit the dead center. He smiled, and loosened his shoulders in relief. He turned to Atsumu smiling, only for the other to give him a look as if to say, _You already should be good at this. Not impressed._

Shouyou glared at him, making the other grin. After the first ten rounds, he was tied with Kuroo. Long distance, however, was still tricky for him so he didn't so well. Instead, Bokuto earned the most bullseyes. Shouyou sighed at the look his father gave him. After he announced the totals, he dismissed them, but summoned Shouyou to follow him. He followed, head down, as he dragged his feet to follow his father to his chambers, unaware of the barely noticeable worry etched on a certain prince's face. 

"Son, today-" The king began as he sat behind his desk, Shouyou sitting on a chair in front of him. 

"I know what you're going to say, Father." Shouyou cut in. "Yes, we messed up today in the city, and yes I'll make sure to take us all back to apologize." He stared back at his father's stone face. "But father, I had a really good time. We all did." His eyes softened at that. "It was a good start to what we needed to become close. We were talking and spending time together, albeit not as princelike as you all hoped, but still. I think we can all become really good friends."

The kings stood up and walked to lean back against the desk in front of Shou. He ruffled his son's hair and smiled softly down at him. "I'm glad to hear you're having a good time, son. And I'm thrilled that you can think of them as friends." He stopped ruffling his hair, his eyes hardening, expression growing serious. "But remember, Shou, friends come and go. What we need are allies that are here to stay." 

Shouyou looked at the expression he knew all too well. It was one he began to wear as the war dragged on. The longer the war was, the sterner his voice was, the darker his eyes had become, and the thinner his smile had become, instead forming a permanent line on his face. When his father returned from the final years of the war, and Shou gazed up into his face, he realized the father of his childhood was gone. Instead, a king now lived with him. "Your allies can be your friends, too."

His father's jaw clenched and then moved back to sit behind his desk, _conversation closed_. "I never knew you could throw a knife that well."

"There are lots of things you still don't know about me, father." Shouyou tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but failed. He felt like he was sucked back in the past, waiting on his parents to fulfill their promise that after the war, they would spend time with him. But when it was over, they weren't the same parents he knew, and he wasn't a naïve child anymore. 

"That's enough." His father snapped. The glint in his eyes warning Shouyou to drop it.

But Shouyou couldn't. "That's what you always say when I tell you the truth, but you haven't heard enough of it! You never listen to what I need to say! You-"

"Shouyou!!" His father shouted, hand pounding on the table, silencing him. "I don't know where this disrespect is coming from, but I'm not having any part of it. Get. Out."

He looked at his father in disbelief. Feeling a lump in his throat from not being able to recognize the man in front of him. He stood up, blinking away the tears in his eyes, taking one last take at him and then stepping out the door. It took every once of self-control to not the slam it. He leaned against the back of it and he tipped his head back to take a breath, hoping to keep the tears from falling. He took one shaky breath after another, nails piercing his palm, as he managed to hold the sob down. 

"Prince Shouyou?" a voice spoke up to his left. 

Shouyou immediately straightened and turned with wide eyes to see Atsumu standing few feet down the hall. He had a confused expression on his face as he looked back at him. _What's he doing here? It's on the opposite side from his room._ "Your Highness? Why are you over here?"

He watched as Atsumu hesitated then rubbed the back of neck, looking slightly embarrassed. "I still have plenty of energy, and was goin' stir-crazy in my room. Tried to get Suna to do somethin' with me, but he told me to go on a walk alone. I took a few turns, and then next thing I know I'm here, and have no idea how to get back."

Shouyou let out a small laugh. "I see. It took me until I was eight to finally know my way around the castle."

Atsumu's lips perked up. "Really? Well it took me until I was six."

Shouyou glared at the his "victory smirk" and started leading him down the hall. "Do you want my help? Or do we have to compete first?"

Atsumu let out a small laugh. "Never took ya for a sore loser. But please, lead the way."

 _Wait was that his laugh? Why was it so short? I could barely hear it!! Wait...why do I want to hear it?_ He blinked, trying to break out of his thoughts. "I'm not a sore loser. I lost plenty today and I'm completely fine."

"Are ya really?" Atsumu asked, in a softer tone than usual.

Shouyou felt his heart flutter for the second time today. _Stop it! He's just asking that to keep up with the conversation. No other reason, I'm sure....I'm sure..._ "Yeah, just fine."

Atsumu seemed to see right thought the lie, but didn't ask any further. They continued walking in silence, more comfortable this time. Shouyou looked at him out of the corner of his eye. His hair was not as nicely kept as this morning, and his clothes looked a bit crumpled, but somehow it make him look better. More normal, more real. He tore his gaze away, blushing, as he cleared his throat and blurted out, "Do you have any plans right now?"

Atsumu turned to him with a questioning look. "Not really. Why?"

"Well I also get really stir crazy, especially in my room, so I was going to go brush the horses and maybe let them roam inside one of the pens and play around with them." He explained, smiling up at the prince.

"Play around? How old are you again?" Atsumu asked, snarkily.

"I'm 21!" Shouyou shouted angrily. "Bet you're the same age as me, so stop looking down at me like that."

Atsumu continued to smirk down at him. "How much wanna bet? Because I'm actually 22."

Shouyou's shoulders fell and he groaned. "Of course you are."

This time Atsumu let out a real laugh, for more than just five seconds. Shouyou straightened and widened his eyes at him. _W-What the heck?!? What is up with that laugh?_ For some reason, he made it his personal goal to make Atsumu laugh like that again. A lot.

"What?" Atsumu asked as he finished.

Shou remembered he was still staring at him, and quickly looked away, cheeks flaring with heat. "N-Nothing."

Atsumu's gaze lingered for a moment and then shrugged, seeming not to care at all. "Still waitin' to hear what I won from that bet."

They continued to argue back and forth until they reached the stables. Shouyou led him inside and walked up to his steed, a black, strong ride, that was very gentle with Shouyou, but only Shouyou. He rubbed the front of her face up and down as he cooed softly, "Hey Kiyoko. You were so good today. I'm sorry about rushing you earlier. As a reward, want to roam freely for a little?" He smiled as she nestled her head against him. "Excuse me." He walked inside the gate and began to unstrap the saddle and its parts. He only kept the part that had the reign and led her out of the pen. He turned to see Atsumu had been standing there watching him. "Aren't you going to unstrap the horse you rode earlier?"

Atsumu looked around. "I'm allowed to?"

Shouyou nodded. "Sure. She's right over there." He pointed to the pen on the far left. He led his steed to the exit and watch as Atsumu gently unstrapped the saddle and pet the horse, speaking too low for Shou to hear. His heart did a little flip at that. "C-Come on." 

They walked slowly with their horses and led them to a very large field surrounded by a white fence. He unlatched the gate and they all moved inside. After removing the reigns, he took a step back, letting her shake her head out and begin to slowly gallop away. Atsumu did the same, and leaned against the fence next to Shouyou. "I thought ya were goin' to _play around?_ Why are ya just standin' there?"

Shouyou laughed smiling up at Atsumu. "You're right!" He ran over to where the horses were grazing in the field and started to race with them. No matter how close he got, they would eventually increase their speed and he was left in their dust. After a couple times, he then ran back to Atsumu and grabbed his arm lightly. "I want you to play this one with me."

"Wait-" Atsumu began to protest, but was yanked forward anyways. The horse's gallop had slowed, and they had to jog to keep up with them. "So this is one I came up with when I was bored. When they're still galloping, nor sprinting, I try to pass underneath them, between their legs. This is perfect speed so let's go!" He shoved Atsumu forward with him.

This time Atsumu yanked his arm back. "Are ya crazy?!"

Shouyou laughed, and imitated his voice, "Are ya chicken?"

Atsumu scowled down at him. "No, it's called bein' smart. Somethin' yer not!"

Shouyou shrugged. "Fine, suit yourself." He ran to catch up again, and kept jogging alongside them. He waited until he was sure it was the perfect timing, bent at the waist and jumped from the side he was on, to the other. He rolled as he landed on the ground. He shot up onto his feet and threw his hands in the air, "Yes!!!" His grin was wide when he looked back at Atsumu and saw the shock on his face. 

"Ya really are crazy!" Atsumu breathed out. He ran his hands through his hair, still shocked. 

"Come on, you have to play one game with me!" Shouyou whined as he ran back over to grab Atsumu's arm again. 

"Why??" Atsumu asked, suspicious.

"Because I want you to. Is there something wrong with that?" Shouyou shot back, looking at up him, hoping he'd see he was telling the truth. 

Atsumu narrowed his at him for another moment and then sighed, "Fine, but it can't be one where I'll lose my life."

"You really are more cowardly then I've been told." He smirked at Atsumu as he ran back to fence.

Atsumu scowled at him, shouting, "You little-"

"Here you go!" Shouyou interrupted as he shoved a large ring in his arms. 

Atsumu looked down at the ring now in his arms. "What the hell is this?"

Shouyou laughed, again, suddenly conscious of the fact that he's been laughing a lot at what Atsumu says. "It's large ring, or hoop, or whatever you want to call it. But I've played with them so much, that I trained them to jump through them. Now come on!" He pulled on the prince's arm again and ran to stand on front of the horses. It took a while for Atsumu to let the horse trust him enough to jump through it and maintain holding it up, if she knocked into it. Occasionally, it would hit Atsumu in the face and he'd let out a string of cruses, as Shou continued to laugh. After getting it together, they managed to have them jump through them across the field. Getting bored, Shouyou suggested a race. And they were lined up as they raced across the field. Atsumu would constantly demand a rematch, determined to "beat ya dammed horses!" 

As they kept running back and forth, Shouyou felt something warm bloom inside him. Something his younger self always dreamed of having: A friend to play with. When it hit him, he suddenly couldn't stop smiling as he watched Atsumu curse as he ran after the horses. Shouyou joined him and continued to run even as the sun began to set. 

Shouyou was brushing Kikyo's mane, cooing words of praise. "You were so great today, Kikyo!"

"Where did ya come up with that name?" Atsumu suddenly as he was brushing his horse.

"I'd ask you not to laugh, but I know not to waste my breath." Atsumu gave him a look that confirmed his suspicions. "A couple months after the war had ended, my parents took me to this performance. The people were putting on as a way to cheer everybody up. For the first time in a long while, we were attending a show together, like a normal family, like a real family again. I was so happy at the time, that I made sure to remember everything about that play. One of the main female characters was named Kikyo and she had black hair so I thought it was perfect for my steed." He looked at Atsumu out of the corner of his eye. He didn't seem to be laughing or smirking at him. Instead, he looked like he understand Shou. Like he knew exactly what he was talking about. His heart pounded and looked away, brushing his horse again. 

"And what about this horse? What's her name?" Atsumu asked, curious.

Shouyou blinked and looked at him with surprise. "Her name is Yachi. She was Kikyo's lover but they were destined to be apart." He felt himself choke up and saw Atsumu shaking with laughter. "It was just _so_ sad, that I had to get another female horse, and name her Yachi, so that way they would be together." His face burned with embarrassment as Atsumu belted out a laugh. 

"Who knew _The_ Prince Shouyou was such a romantic sap." He chuckled at Shou.

"T-There's nothing wrong with that!" He protested, getting hotter by the second. He finished brushing her, and patted her face to say goodbye. He walked to lean against the gate in front of Atsumu. Even though he knew it would probably make him uncomfortable, Shouyou couldn't help but watch him gently brush her hair, running his hands up and down her back comfortingly. "What's your steed's name?" He blurted out.

Atsumu blinked, looking back at him, seeming to hesitate.

"Nevermind! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Shou hurriedly gasped, hoping he didn't step over a line.

Atsumu shrugged. "I don't mind." He said after a beat, "I named him after my father."

Shouyou nodded, understanding the way Atsumu's shoulders were tight, kept himself from asking any further. "Did you get another horse to be his lover, too?"

Atsumu, obviously thrown off, stuttered, "W-What??!? I'm not some weirdo like ya! So of course not!!"

Shou giggled as he noticed the slight blush creeping over his cheeks. "What're you getting so worked up about? It's just a question."

Atsumu simply glared at him, keeping his lips shut.

"You say you're not a weirdo," Shou started with a mischievous grin, "but, you're the weirdo that chose to ride my horse's lover!"

Atsumu's eyes widened and his blush darkened, "Y-You!!" He began throwing the brush and hay towards Shou, spouting curses. 

Shouyou tried sprinting away, but couldn't stop laughing. "What're you getting so worked up about?!?" He shouted back, dodging the flying brushes, memorizing the look of Atsumu with a blush in his face, to think about later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhhh!! Just imagining atsuhina running around with horses, laughing, as the sun sets just-aahh my heart!! As you can see, Shou is already falling for him hard, but I want them to form a friendship first so he doesn't know it yet...(sorry) And yes I named the horses after Kikyo and Yachi cause why not? 
> 
> For King Hinata, I didn't want to be basic and make him turn evil or cruel especially to his family or something like that, and I also didn't want to have him be perfectly happy after going through a 15 yr war cuz that's way too unrealistic. Instead, I wanted a balance of both. He's been hardened by war, but can still show affection and love to his family and people, but it's less frequent.
> 
> I promise I do not update this often, just have a lot of time this weekend! However, I love writing this so I'll try my best to update often. Thank you for taking the time to read this <3


	4. Earning a Piece of You

The first week was finally finished and even though Shouyou didn't have to get up early anymore, he was already in the kitchen packing his breakfast for the day. He felt so relieved at not having to worry about making it anymore. The first morning of their punishment was a complete mess. Bokuto didn't understand the difference between ripe and unripe plants and so he ended up picking up all of them. Kuroo scared the hens, so many of the eggs he tried to grab, he dropped as he tried to protect himself from being clawed at. Atsumu and Oikawa tended to the stables, but Oikawa was grouchy from being up so early and started a fight with Atsumu, riling up the horses, causing hay to fly everywhere. Shouyou was stuck with preparing breakfast, something he was mildly good at. Bokuto came to help after he was finished, but because of the unripen fruit, everyone had to shove a bitter breakfast down their throats. 

So the next day, they changed everyone's chores. And then the next day they switched again. And the next day. And the next. Until the last day of the week, they finally managed to do it right. Kuroo and Bokuto tended to the stables, Oikawa gathered the eggs, Atsumu picked the vegetables and joined Shouyou in the kitchen to make breakfast. For once, they were able to eat a breakfast they didn't have to heave into a toilet later. When they finished and Shouyou was gathering the dishes to wash, Atsumu helped him carry a load of it as well and offered to help wash them. As Shouyou washed and Atsumu rinsed and dried them, they stood side-by-side shoulders brushing occasionally. Even though it was already hot that early in the morning, Shouyou liked to feel the warmth from Atsumu's body, so he never moved away. 

He noticed a slight change between them as the week went on. Several of the exercises they did required partners and Shouyou would immediately think of him, and Atsumu, seeming to think the same thing, would stand next to him before every match. When they would get small amounts of free time, Atsumu didn't hesitate or become suspicious of Shouyou's invitations anymore. Actually, he even seemed to be looking forward to it, but Shou, not wanting to get his hopes up, brushed it off. 

He watched the servants washing the dishes, and smiled at the memory of him and Atsumu having a towel fight because Atsumu kept smacking him with it to rush him. He put the last apple into his small sac and waved goodbye to the cooks. As he was walking down the hall, he silently wished Atsumu was coming with him. Almost as if someone heard him, his wish came true as he saw Atsumu walking down the hall, leisurely, watching the sunrise through the windows. He was wearing a white, cotton short-sleeved shirt and black trousers. Shouyou could barely keep in his delight as he ran up to the prince. "Prince Atsumu! What're you doing up?"

Atsumu looked at Shouyou with a blink and his lips perked up. "After waking up every day so early, my body's kinda gotten to used to it. Couldn't go back to sleep, so I went for a walk. What about ya?"

Shouyou hesitated for just a second. "Um, I could tell you, but I'd rather show you. Want to come along?"

Atsumu ran his hand through his hair, thinking for a moment. "Sure. Why not?"

"Great!" Shouyou beamed as he began to bounce on the balls of his feet. He took off his sac and pulled the breakfast he prepared out. "Here. Since I'm sure you haven't eaten yet, and we need to get on the road now so...enjoy!" 

Atsumu squinted at the food and opened it, smelling the freshly made pound cake. "Thanks, but have ya even eaten yet?"

"Yep!" Shou lied. "That was just a snack, so go ahead." He began to lead Atsumu to the stables. 

Atsumu glanced at him sideways. "How about we split it halfway? Just in case."

Shou felt heat begin to flame on his cheeks. He nodded, not looking at the prince. "O-Okay." So as they walked, they shared the loaf of pound cake. Once they arrived at the stables, they saddled up their horses and began riding them down the road to the capital at a steady-paced gallop.

"So are ya gonna tell me where we're goin or somethin?" Atsumu asked with a yawn.

"I'd rather wait until we get there." Shou replied, sheepishly. "You can try guessing if you want, but I doubt you'll get it right."

Atsumu raised his eyebrows. "Is that a challenge?"

Shouyou kept giggling as Atsumu chose all of the wrong options, causing him to go on a swearing rampage. By the time they made it to the city gates, Shou was sure he'd heard every curse there was. After dismounting their rides, he handed the reigns over to a gate keeper he knew. "If you could look after them for little, Sir, I'd appreciate it."

The guard bowed. "Of course, Your Highness. I'd be glad to, knowing you're back to help them out again. They've all missed you."

Shouyou smiled at him warmly. "And I've missed them. I'm happy to see you're doing well. We'll be back, hopefully a little after twelve. Thank you again." The guard nodded and bowed to him and to Atsumu this time. Shouyou continued inside and down the street, Atsumu right next to him. "I usually came here every free morning I had, but this past week kept me from it, so that's why he was saying they missed me."

Atsumu gave him a curious glance. "Who?"

Shouyou stepped in front of the hospital and stared up. "My people." He walked inside, immediately greeted by the nurses and medics inside. He smiled at them and introduced them to Atsumu. Some did a double take, but they kept the smiles on their faces, though not as genuine as before. He led them upstairs to where the long-term patients were resting. He stopped at the first bed and grabbed the hand of the man and squeezed. "Hello Daichi, it's been a while." The man smiled up at him, exchanging pleasantries. Shouyou checked his vitals, poured a fresh glass of water, checked his bandages, and then sat to talk for a little before moving on to the next person. After assisting and comforting the first row of patients, he sat down and held the hand of a child, still in a coma, and brushed the hair from her face.

Atsumu had been silent the entire time, only observing. He pulled a chair up to the other side of the bed across from Shou and watched him. Shouyou smiled down at the girl, holding her hand, and took a deep breath before explaining. "When you told me a week ago that I was not a fighter, you were completely right. I've learned the basics in case of emergency, but after seeing the way war affected those I loved, I couldn't stand to practice holding a weapon against someone. I've never wanted to be another mindless king who only knows how to kill and destroy. I want to be a king that heals and comforts."

He watched Atsumu out of the corner of his eye, seeing if he was making him of fun, but he only sat there, listening intently. Shou let a out a breath of relief and continued. "So when I started growing older and war was becoming heavier, my parents informed me that I had the choice to fight if I wanted. They wouldn't prefer it, but they let me chose. I thought about it. I really did, but I couldn't bring myself to agree. Instead, I asked to be assigned to the front lines to work in the medical tents. My parents were completely against the idea of me being on the front lines, but I kept fighting it. Eventually, they caved in on the condition, that I came home for a week every other month. I agreed immediately."

"I set off the next morning to the front lines, and it was even more horrifying than I imagined." His voice cracked at the images burning through his mind. "And those first couple months were the most difficult I've ever had. I practiced medicine and tending to wounded here at the hospital, but nothing prepared me for it. I started out helping the soldiers and medics carry the wounded and the corpses off the battlefield and into the tents or to bury them properly. I had very little upper body strength so it was excruciating, but I kept going. These men had fought and died for my kingdom. For me. It was that thought that motivated me. I started to be assigned more tasks. Helping to tend to the wounded, wrap bandages, fetch them medicine or water. For me, it just didn't feel like it was enough. So any time it was peaceful, I would visit every soldier, hold their hand and listen to their worries and reassure them. It took me a while before I could stare at the wounded and smile, promising they'd be alright, but I got through it."

"The soldiers were somewhat wary of me at first. Probably thinking why the prince was only tending to soldiers, not fighting with them. But eventually, they let me in." He smiled a sad smile, trying to keep his voice even. "The reason I'm pretty good at throwing knives is because most nights when the soldiers were bored or nightmares kept them from sleep, they would get together around the empty medical supply boxes and create targets out of them. They'd use their switchblades and start competing, announcing the loser would buy drinks. I wanted to join in too, so I'd ask them to teach me. I'd look forward to any peaceful time we got, so we could start the competitions again. I won several rounds, but lost most. But I never got to fulfill their promise of buying them drinks." Shou began to choke up and hastily blinked away the tears. The last thing he wanted was to cry in front of Atsumu. He didn't bring him here to tell him a sob story and hoped he took pity on him. He simply wanted Atsumu to understand him. He swallowed the lump down his thought and brushed the girl's hair again.

"After the war was over, I couldn't get used to just sitting in a palace all day and having other people "serve" me. So I began to sneak out early mornings to volunteer at the hospitals. Many were still wounded, broken, or in comas like her." He smiled at the girl, praying she'd wake up. "I still wanted to take care of my people, much to my parent's chagrin. But I didn't let it affect me. I've gotten to know and love many of my people, how could that be a bad thing? What's so wrong with a king that heals?" He finally faced Atsumu, the other's eyes shining with so many emotions. He tried to read them, but Atsumu blinked before he could discern a single one. He tore his gaze away from Shou to the girl.

"Do ya know her?" Atsumu asked, softly as he took the other girl's hand in his. 

Shouyou shook his head. "I wish. I met her after she had fallen into a coma. The only thing I know about her is her name, but that doesn't stop me from talking to her at every chance I get." He smiled as he watched Atsumu's thumb rub the back of the child's hand, making his heart speed up, just a little. He tore his gaze away and looked at the girl again, wanting to lighten the mood he stated, "My mother has been bothering me about marrying and having a child, even before I was of age, and is nagging me even more lately. But when I see children like this, alone, needing some to care for them, how can I selfishly be thinking of having my own? When there are so many children in my kingdom I need to care for, to love. Whenever I say that, she gets even angrier with me. Do you get it?" He looked at Atsumu, hopefully. He figured the other princes didn't understand, but for some reason, he thought Atsumu would.

Much to his delight, Atsumu nodded slowly. "Yeah, I get it." 

Shou smiled at him, relieved. "Don't know why, but I thought you would." He let go of the girl's hand, checking her pulse for the last time, before rising out of seat, offering to move to the next patient.

However, Shou noticed Atsumu immediately stiffened and his jaw became tense, worried he'd upset him, he opened his mouth to apologize, but Atsumu cut him off with a question. "Aren't ya going to ask me, what I was doin in the war?"

Shou watched his guarded expression and replied softly, "If you wanted to tell me, I'd be happy to listen. But it's your story and yours alone, so no I wouldn't ask you. It's your business, not mine."

Atsumu tilted his head and asked, "Then why'd you tell me yours?"

Shou shrugged, never breaking eye contact. "I wanted to. That's it." He gazed as Atsumu's widened his eyes and watched his jaw slacken, as he blinked. Shou smiled and offered again, "Want to move on to the next patient?"

Atsumu nodded and they both made their way to the next person. This time as they approached each patient, Atsumu helped out, too. He would refill the water, or help changing the sheets and pillows, while Shouyou checked their pulses and bandages. When they approached the last one, the man smiled at Shouyou. "Haven't seen you in a while. Guess you missed me too much to stay away, eh?" 

Shou laughed and started feeling his pulse, writing it down. "You're right. I really just can't enough of you, Tanaka." The man belted out a laugh, which ended in a cough. Shou gave him a stern look. "What did I say about calming down?" The man rolled his eyes and finally noticed that Atsumu was there.

"Who's he?" He squinted up at Atsumu, receiving a cold glare in return.

Shou covered his mouth behind his hand to keep himself from laughing. "He's Prince Atsumu of Inarizaki," he coughed. 

Atsumu bowed his head to the man, the glare still on his face. "Nice to meet ya."

"Oh! He has a dialect!" He shouted, but then started coughing as he laughed at Atsumu's deepening scowl. Shou propped the man up against his pillows in an effort to stop the coughing fit.

"You really do need to calm down. You'll make it worse." He scolded as Tanaka waved his arms, unconcerned. 

"Yeah, yeah." He turned to look at Atsumu again. 

Shou felt a grin spread as he not so subtly whispered, "More handsome than the rumors led on, am I right?"

Tanaka cackled, "Definitely. Though rumor has it, he's got a _very_ beautiful woman waiting back home, or maybe two. Scratch that: three. So I guess we don't get a chance, eh?"

Shou nodded, feigning disappointment. "Oh really? Then I guess so...how disappointing... I should've known I'd never get a chance to be with _The_ Prince Atsumu. Guess he really is just too good for me, like the rumors say."

Tanaka's shoulders were shaking with laughter, but he managed to gasp out, "Yeah, for once they're true. Prince Atsumu really is just too good for everyone. Especially commoners like us. Way too handsome to even look at us." 

They both burst out in laughter as Atsumu, blushing furiously, threw the pillows at them and walked away.

"Wait!!" Shou shouted as he laughed. He put the new pillow under Tanaka's head and said his goodbyes. He ran down the stairs, bidding everyone else goodbye, and walked down the steps to where Atsumu was waiting. He finally caught his breath as he stood next to him. 

Atsumu gave him a sideways glance, arms crossed. "Yer sure ya wanna leave? Don't wanna stay with yer buddy there?"

Shou giggled up at him. "Oh? Is somebody jealous?"

Atsumu scowled viciously and stormed off. Shouyou had to sprint to keep up with him. "Come on!! I'm only joking!! Prince Atsumu!! Wait!!" After a couple blocks, he managed to grab a hold of the prince's arm and pull him to a stop. "Wait!!" He pulled Atsumu around and looked at up and him, both hands on Atsumu's upper arms. "I'm sorry, okay? But is it so awful to joke around a little with me? Do you really not like it? If I'm overstepping or something, just tell me, alright?"

Atsumu stared down at him for a moment, and then his features softened, and his shoulders loosened. "Nah, I don't mind." Shouyou beamed up at him and moved to let go, but Atsumu kept his hands in place. "And ya can stop worryin about that."

"About what?" Shouyou scrunched his eyebrows confused.

"About oversteppin. Ya say that a lot, but it's fine. Don't worry about it." Shou gazed up into his eyes, seeming much softer than he's ever seen them. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was holding Atsumu very close to him, and that Atsumu's head was looking down at Shou's tilted head, their faces only a couple inches apart. He glanced at Atsumu's lips for just a second, before heat crept onto his cheeks, neck, and ears. He wanted to move away, but couldn't bring himself to.

He nodded, hoping the other wouldn't stare at him too hard. "O-Okay." He took a peek at Atsumu to see him smirking at him, and then poked his cheek.

"You blush a lot." Atsumu teased, smirk widening.

Shou's heart started to pound quickly and he felt his face become feverishly hot. "S-Says the one w-who was blushing earlier!!" he stammered, knowing he sounded like an idiot, but he looked up to see Atsumu's smirk fade into a genuine toothy smile. 

"Ya got me there." He said with a chuckle as he stepped out of Shou's grasp, starting to walk down the street again. 

Shou felt like an arrow just shot him through the heart. _H-How?!? How is his smile so..so..ugh!!_ He smacked his cheeks and turned away to calm his breath. He caught up to Atsumu, looking at the shops around them, hoping his blush would just go away. "S-So do you want to get something to eat?" 

Atsumu paused, seeming to consider it. "Yeah, guess a little somethin. Like that bakery we went to last week?" 

Shou nodded. "Sure!" He led them to the bakery, buying the freshest rolls they had, and sat down at one of the tables outside. He was too busy enjoying the food to remember to start a conversation. 

However, out of the blue, Atsumu spoke up. "There's this bakery in Inarizaki I think you'd like. It's my favorite, actually." 

Shou's jaw dropped and his roll almost fell out of his mouth. "R-Reawwee??" He tried to ask with a mouth full of food. 

Atsumu scrunched up his face in disgust. "Yeah. Now stop talkin and shut yer dawn mouth." Shou instantly did just that. "It's a little hole in the wall my twin, Samu, found." He began as he looked back at the river. Shou straightened at the mention of his twin. Other than his arrival, Atsumu never said a thing about him, and they hadn't heard any news of his arrival, so Shou never asked. 

"It's on the outskirts of the capital, kinda like this one, but it's really small and only on the second floor of the building. Ya sit on the rooftop and look out over the fields and rivers. Sunarin heard about it from one of the other knights and told Samu about it. So we all went together. Sunarin's friend was the son of the owner and he liked to mess with them by telling all the customers about a challenge to win free food. Soon it became tradition to have a challenge each month. When we went, the challenge was to glide down the rope they set up that leads to a tree by one of the rivers, then you'll win free food for a month. The rope starts at the bakery and hangs over the field right next to it and ends at the tree. Samu and I tried every time we went." He laughed quietly. "They wouldn't give ya anything to put yer hands on so we always got rope burned and let go before we got to the river. Finally, Samu and I came up with the idea of wearing oversized long sleeves, tunics, jackets, and a cloak. That way we could pull the sleeves up and protect us. The owners didn't object so we slid down that rope and made it to the river easily. We almost drowned from how heavy our clothes were but eh. We got free food." He said the last part with a chuckle and turned to his right, seeming out of habit. Shou noticed his expression darken as he sat up straight and coughed. 

"Knowin how crazy ya are, thought ya'd like it." He glanced back at Shou's toothy grin. 

"Yes I do! I want to go now!" He knew he sounded like a whining kid, but Atsumu just shared something with him. He told him a story about himself and his twin. He told him about his favorite bakery. Why should he not be dying to go see it right away? He turned to the prince with a smirk. "Bet I'd beat that thing first try and with my bare hands."

Atsumu sat up in seat, arching an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How much ya willing to bet?"

Shou simply smiled. "I'll let you know when I win it."

Atsumu's lips perked up. "Sure, sure.." He turned back to the river, seeming to be lost in thought. Shouyou wanted to ask more. Wanted to hear more stories. Wanted to know what his twin was like, but something about the way Atsumu held himself, told him not to. _Maybe another time.._

He walked inside to look at their clock, not wanting to be late like last time. He walked back out to announce, "Prince Atsumu, we need to start heading back. We have that late lunch meeting." Atsumu nodded and stood up, walking beside him.

They made their way back to their horses and to the palace in plenty of time. They sat at the long table where Kenma and Kuroo were already seated. Shouyou took a seat across from Kenma and looked to see Atsumu still standing, seeming to decide where to sit. Shou pulled out the chair to his right. "Here, Prince Atsumu, please take a seat." 

Atsumu blinked and walked over to take the seat. Before Shou could open his mouth, Oikawa and Iwaizumi barged in, in the middle of a heated argument. Oikawa was shouting at him as Iwaizumi kept hitting him on top of the head. "Aaaaghhh!! Iwa-chan stop it!!" He ran to the seat next to Atsumu raised the plate in front of him, over his head. Iwaizumi shrugged and sat down next to him, starting to pile food on his plate, like he wasn't just assaulting Oikawa a second ago. Oikawa sighed, relieved and then turned to Atsumu and Shouyou with a teasing grin. "Oh? You're both finally back? Where did you two sneak off to?" He started leaning forward into Atsumu's space and Shou had the sudden urge to shove his face away. Instead, Atsumu did just that.

"Back up, will ya?" He replied, annoyed.

Oikawa batted his hand away and smirked at him. "Oh? You don't like it when I'm close to you? But what about if Sh-"

"SHOUYOU!!! Ha ha ha!!" Bokuto shouted as he threw open the doors and ran straight for Shou. "You won't believe what we did today, eh Akaashi??"

Akaashi walked inside, seeming unbothered in the least, and nodded. "Yes. Prince Bokuto and I-"

"We sparred against every knight in your palace and won!!" Bokuto interrupted with a shout. He started patting Shou's shoulders, obviously wanting to be praised.

"Oh wow Prince Bokuto! That's amazing!" Shou shouted, encouragingly.

Bokuto puffed out his chest proudly. "Ha ha ha!! Right?!?" He then ran over to Kuroo to tell him about it. 

Shou's thoughts were all jumbled. He couldn't get what Oikawa was trying to say earlier. _But what if Sh? Was he going to say my name? And what about me? What if I what?_ He turned to see Atsumu was staring down at him, an eyebrow raised. "Sorry I was just thinking. Did you say something?"

Atsumu opened his mouth to speak, but then the king walked in, and his mouth closed, as did his soft expression. Shouyou glanced at his father, still feeling a pit of dread in the pit of his stomach. They hadn't spoken alone since the last fight, so things we're still pretty rocky between them. "Glad to see that you're all here on time and getting along. This shouldn't take too long. We'll just go over last week's results and talk about this coming week's exercises."

He took a seat at the head of the table, taking a sip from his glass and began. "Last week's purpose was to test everyone's ability to be precise. You all were tested in different ways to see how well your precision is or how hard you'll need to work on it. After totaling them up, Prince Oikawa of Aoba Johsai has the greatest precision. He is able to pinpoint almost every target he's assigned to. He knows at which angle and timing to throw an object or shoot. You have been taught very well. Congratulations, Prince Oikawa." He began clapping and everyone else just faked a smile at him, knowing he'd let this go to his head. "Prince Kuroo and Prince Bokuto are very skilled when in terms of long-range, congratulations to you both. And Prince Atsumu is very skilled at both, but can be a bit off or shaky at times." Shou studied the bored expression on Atsumu's face, like he hadn't been listening at all. "As for Prince Shouyou..well he executed a very average job on these tasks. This benefits you all in the long run so you know who you'll have to make up for when it comes to certain skills." The other snickered, hiding their mouths behind their hands as he glanced at Shou with disappointment and a sliver of fury in his eyes. Shou could handle a few snickers, but that look? He felt an icy rage form in his stomach and clenched the fork in his hand, trying to steel himself from throwing it at his father. He knew everyone could see his face burn in shame, but he still looked down in his lap anyways. 

"There'll be other skills we're tested on right? And it's not like _they'll_ be perfect at all them, right?" Atsumu spoke up with a lazy smirk at the king, head rested in his hand. He turned to give the other princes a look that was anything but kind. "So just wait until he has to cover up for all the mistakes they're gonna make. He's been doing it since they've arrived anyways." This caused the rest of them to straighten in their sets, glaring, lashing back at him.

Shouyou just sat there staring at Atsumu with wide eyes. _Was he defending me? Is he trying to help me?? But...but why??_ He spent almost his whole life, defending Inarizaki and anyone who lived there. He never expected someone to do it back. It never even crossed his mind. But here he was. Being defended by none other than the prince of Inarizaki. And not just to random citizens, but the king. The freaking king of Karasuno. A single tear slipped down his face involuntarily and he quickly wiped it away before anyone could see. Feeling indescribably touched, his heart pounding, he grabbed Atsumu's arm to turn him around. He stared up at the confused expression on his face and for the second time, he glanced at the prince's lips. "P-Prince Atsumu-"

"Everyone that is enough!" The king shouted, fists banging the table. The princes immediately shut up and straightened in their seats, giving Atsumu one last glare before turning to the king again. "Thank you." He exhaled. "You're right Prince Atsumu. We will wait to wait and see, I suppose." Atsumu's smirk turned into a sneer at that. "As for this coming week, it was originally going to be fencing, sparring, and other exercises with a sword, but it is our yearly tax collection this week, and thought it would be perfect experience for you all. You will be working in the treasury, local banks, collection stands, and even making door-to-door collections, if necessary. I want you all to understand how the taxing works and where it will all be going towards. The last day of the week, you will all have to run a specific local bank, just the five of you. There will be assistants and other workers, but you all will be in charge. And a little word of advice, the last day of tax week, is always the busiest, and I've often heard the most stressful." Everyone groaned and fell back in their seats at that.

The king gave them all a cruel grin. "It's all part of being a king you know?" They all purposely looked at him and rolled their eyes. He chuckled and stood up, taking his leave. "As I said, your free days are few in number. Enjoy the rest of this one." With that, he turned around and left. They all sat and looked at each other, drained of all excitement at having the day off. They slowly rose from their seats and left their separate ways. Shouyou involuntarily walked next to Atsumu, following him to his room.

"Um Prince Shouyou? Is there somethin ya need?" Atsumu asked with a questioning glance.

Shouyou blinked out of his thoughts and peered up at him. A small smile began to form. "About earlier, with my fath-with the king, I wanted to thank you. You defended me. I've never had a friend do that for me. Especially against the king, so thank you very much."

"Friend? Is that what I am?" Atsumu asked, honestly, seeming to have been wanting to ask that question for a while.

Shouyou beamed up at him in assurance. "Of course! Or at least that's what I think of you." Then his mind flashed with the memory of staring at Atsumu's lips. _W-Well that's different I uh...I uh..what was I thinking??_ "Do you think of me as your friend?" 

Atsumu nodded slowly. "Yeah I guess so. But don't let what happened earlier get to yer head, ok? Cause that was just to wipe that look off his face and mess with the others. Nothin to do with ya."

Shouyou giggled, easily seeing through his lie. "Awww Prince Atsumu you don't have to be shy. It's normal for friends to defend each other." He bumped his arm against the prince's.

Atsumu bumped back, the tips of his ears tinged in pink. "I'm not shy. And I wasn't defendin ya!"

The kept bumping each other back and forth. "Like I said it's normal for best friends to stick up for one another.

"Huh? Best friends? When'd that happen?" Atsumu squinted at him.

"Don't act like we're not. I swear you're so childish sometimes." He laughed at the frown forming on his face. 

"Yeah cause, _I'm_ the childish one." This time he bumped Shouyou hard enough he almost fell.

"Hey!" Shouyou squealed, trying to maintain his footing. He glared up at the prince. "See?!? That's called being childish!"

Atsumu tipped his head back in laughter, hand on his stomach. Shouyou's glare instantly faded as he gazed at him in awe. _I did it again!!_ His heart pounded as he looked Atsumu's eyes crinkling as he laughed. _How does that make him look so cute??_

He took a breath, calming down, and peered down at Shou. "I still got some energy left. Got any ideas?"

Shou's grin widened. "Yeah!" He pulled on Atsumu's arm, sprinting through the halls. He led him to a long stairway leading up to a roof. Once they climbed to the top, Shou ran out with his arms wide, embracing the wind. He noticed a flock of crows were covering most of the roof and began to chase them, scaring them off. He was almost poked in the face several times. Once they were all gone, he turned to see Atsumu shaking with laughter.

"Ya really are insane!" He shook his head, smile still on his face. 

Shouyou laughed with him as he walked to the edge to sit down and let his legs hang over the edge. Atsumu sat down right next to him, shoulders touching. Shouyou knew it was probably proper to move away, but his body wouldn't so he thought why fight it? "I found this place when I was a kid, but didn't really visit until the last years of the war. It was a place for me to get away. To breathe." He took a deep breath. He didn't have to tell Atsumu. It's not like he was even asking, probably didn't even care. But he had that feeling again. That he just had to tell him. Needed to. "When I would come home for that one week from the front lines, my family was all gathered here together, too. We were all together, in the same place, but to explain it simply, we just didn't fit anymore. It's like the family of my childhood was gone. We were all different people, so it was hard to get used to each other. It usually ended in arguments, and not wanting the staff who always took care of me to worry, I came up here to calm myself down." 

Atsumu was staring at him with an unreadable expression. "I don't get it. Why are ya tellin me all this?"

Shou shrugged, unsure himself. "I just want to."

Looking unsatisfied, he asked again, "But why?" He stared at him, completely baffled. "Why are you telling me all of this? I mean we're enemies-"

"I hate it when people say that." Shou cut in. He gazed back at him, unflinching. "In the past we have been, but we're allies now. Yeah I get that it's a lot to accept, but we can't change the past. Yeah we've been enemies for a long time. Yeah our kingdoms have hurt each other. But how is going on thinking the other is still an enemy gonna do anything to help? I mean it's that thinking that results in wars in the first place!" He threw his hands up, getting fired up now. "We're never gonna move on to a peaceful future if we're stuck in the past! So yeah I'm gonna tell you about myself! Yeah I'm gonna call you my friend! Because we're not enemies anymore!!" He finished, panting, feeling the anger fade away. 

Atsumu's eyes were wider than Shou had ever seen, shining, mouth parted in shock. Shou wasn't worried about overstepping anymore. He needed to say it, just hoped Atsumu understood. "Yer..." Atsumu began to laugh. "Yer probably the craziest person I know.." but the look on his face, made Shou's cheeks flare in heat. He ran his hands through his hair, taking a breath.

He focused his eyes onto Shou's, face open and honest. "I want to think like that too, Yer Highness. I want to trust ya. And I want to tell ya about myself, too. But it's difficult. It's really difficult to move past everything. I just-"

Shou lightly touched Atsumu's arm, and spoke softly, "It's alright. I'm not asking you to change the way you think. I'm not forcing you to trust me. And I'm not rushing you to talk about yourself. If you end up never telling me a thing, I'll still think of you as my friend. I'm not telling you these things trying to make you tell me about yourself, too. I simply wanted you to understand me. To understand where I'm coming from. So please, don't push yourself. I'll be so happy to listen when you're ready, but don't worry about it. Take all the time you need."

Atsumu glanced down at Shou, and reached to hold Shou's hand on his arm. "Thank you, Prince Shou-"

"Call me Shouyou." He cut in, been wanting to say it for a while. "Or Shou, if you want." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 

"Shou.." Atsumu whispered, testing it out. "Okay then, thank you Shou." 

Shou's cheeks instantly burned. "S-Sure." He moved to stand up, trying to take his hand away, but was pulled back by Atsumu. 

"Yer not going to ask what to call me?" Atsumu asked, teasing.

Shou shook his head. "You'll tell me if you want."

Atsumu's face softened. "Sit down, please Shou."

Shou's pulse raced, not used to the way Atsumu said his name in that accent. He sat back down next to him, looking expectantly.

Atsumu turned to look over the palace, eyes clouding. "During the war, I was locked inside my castle by my own father." Shou felt like a bucket of water was thrown on him. _What?!? I've never heard this before,_ he thought before he realized of course he wouldn't. No one kept up with Inarizaki so no wonder he never heard about it. "Ever since I was able to hold a sword, I trained my hardest to be a fighter. I wanted to be useful in the war. I wanted to help my father, and fight alongside my people. But when I was finally ready, the war was at its most brutal point yet. We suffered heavy losses and my father was obsessin over it. I offered to help fight, sayin now was the perfect time, but he refused. I was the next in line for the throne. I couldn't throw my life away on the battlefield. I needed to stay in the castle, where it was safe. I fought tooth and nail to convince him, but he wouldn't let up. I was plannin to escape so that he couldn't hold me back, but the morning of, he had Samu, next to him in a full set of armor."

He took a shaky breath. "He was takin Samu on the battlefield instead. Because I was born only a couple of seconds earlier, I was first to the throne. He was practically shoutin that Samu's life didn't matter. He could easily give away his life on the battlefield, and it wouldn't affect a thing. I'd still have the throne. I was so furious I almost pulled out my sword and fought him right then, but then he spoke. Words I'll never forget, 'Just in case ya had any thoughts about to "save" yer brother, or fight with him, just know I can set him in a battle where he won't be so easily protected.'" He clenched his hands into fists, jaw tightening. "My twin, my brother, was a hostage. A fucking hostage. And all I could do was stand there and watch him go. For months, _months,_ I never heard from them. I was worryin all the time over whether my brother my safe. But all I could do was sit in that damned castle, doin nothin!! Then finally, I heard trumpets and ran to the entrance to see my father walk in with my brother in tow. His chest was wrapped in bandages and his arm was in a sling. I instantly heaved up all of my stomach on the floor right then and there. I crawled my way over to him, as he bent down to let me hold him. I tried so hard not to squeeze him, but he was back. He was finally back. He was alive." Shou noticed Atsumu's eyes began to tear up, but he blinked them away. 

"We just held each other not sayin a word. Then my father came over on his knees apologizing to me. He admitted how wrong and cruel it was of him to do what he did. He confessed that the war changed him. He promised to change for the better now. I should've been angry, but I forgave him right away. We all were huggin as he announced that soon he was sign an alliance with the other kingdoms and the war would finally end. When it was all said and done, everyone moved on like nothin happened. I tried to, as well, but every time I looked at my father, I just..I just-" Shou grabbed Atsumu's shaking hand and threaded his fingers through the prince's

"Hey you don't have to say anymore. That's enough." He rubbed his thumb against the back of Atsumu's hand soothingly. "You can tell me if you want another time, but it's alright. Take your time." He watched Atsumu nod and swallow, observing the palace again and squeezed Shou's hand. They continued to sit like that holding hands, legs swaying off the edge for a while before Shou asked, "Do you miss him?"

Atsumu immediately nodded. "Don't tell him, but yeah, like crazy. Especially since my father's the one that held him back. The real reason I was late was because I was arguing to have him come with me. So yeah I miss him, but I worry about him even more."

Shou nodded. "It might not be my place to say this, and she isn't even my twin, but I miss my sister terribly, too."

Atsumu's gaze whipped to Shou's. "You have a sister??"

Shou nodded, laughing softly. "Yeah, I know. She's not that well known. That's because she's a lot younger than me and was born at a time when news like that wasn't spread as happiness anymore, just another thing to worry about. She's away at an academy up north learning to be a "proper lady." She's been there for several years, and only gets to visit once or twice a year. I hope she'll visit soon, so you can meet her."

Atsumu tilted his head to the side. "You'll think she'll like me?"

"Honestly, she'll either love you to death or hate you. I can't wait to see which one it turns out to be." He laughs as Atsumu frowns.

The prince bumps his shoulder. "The hope I can meet her, too." When the sun started to descend, Shou stood up and pulled Atsumu along with him, leading him back to his room.

When they stood in front of the door, Shou paused trying to think of something to say. Atsumu opened the door, but turned back to look at him.

"Tsumu." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Shou asked, not hearing what he said.

"Tsumu. You can me Tsumu, if ya want." Atsumu repeated, louder this time.

Shou's eyes widened. "Tsumu...Tsumu...Tsumu..." He laughed up at him. "That's such a cute nickname!"

Atsumu scowled, but Shou could easily see the blush on his cheeks. "Ya know what never mind! Don't call me that!"

"Too late, Tsumu!" He replied, drawing out the syllables of his name. He giggled as he watched Tsumu's blush darken. He impulsively grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I'm never calling you anything else now."

Tsumu rolled his eyes, but that didn't change the fact that his ears turned a bright scarlet, too. "Whatever....um Shou?"

"Yeah?" He asked, concerned.

"Thanks for today. All of it." He squeezed Shou's hand tight, causing his pulse to race. 

Afraid Tsumu could feel it, he stammered, "S-Sure! And Tsumu?"

"Yeah?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Thank you for today, too. For everything you've told me." He squeezed Tsumu's hand back, hoping he'd feel the meaning behind the words.

Tsumu nodded, a soft smile now on his lips. "That's what friends do right?" 

Shou's face flared in heat again. "Yeah."

Tsumu nodded and let go of Shou's hand. "I'll see ya later, Shou."

"See ya later, Tsumu." Shouyou mocked, but kept blushing anyways. As he walked the trek back to his room, his heart never slowed back down, instead as he looked down at the hand he held Atsumu's with, it raced so quickly it started to hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsumu's finally letting him in, and Shou's treasuring every piece of him, he's given <3<3  
> Wanted to get this friendship started, breaking down the first wall, but while Tsumu's learning to trust a friend, Shou's falling in love, can't wait to start writing about the pining!!
> 
> So I still have plenty of trauma and more backstory planned, but felt like them confessing a little could start that bond forming. I honestly don't know where the story of Tsumu and Samu being torn apart by war came from, but it was too good not to write about.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoy <3


	5. Missin You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu's POV

Since Atsumu stayed back in the castle, ruling in his father’s stead, he’s already been through this process several times. So dealing with tax week was pretty much a breeze by now. It turned out to be as boring as he predicted. The first day he was assigned to work in the palace treasury by himself. He had to organize what was already there, and then have to keep it up as more coins and jewels were brought to him. It was easy, mindless work so he didn’t mind.

But when the sun had set, signaling his shift was over, he returned to the dinning hall to meet Shou for dinner, but when he arrived he was told Shou had an extra task to take care of. He didn’t think much of it at the time so he took the food back to his room. The next day he hoped to see him at breakfast, but one of the king’s knights came to inform him it was time to start his task. He simply shrugged and went back to the city to assist the local bankers. 

He assisted with counting the collections and noted them all down. The bankers were very impressed how fast and efficient he was. He shrugged it off, not really paying attention. Though he made a mental note to brag about it to Shou later. Just like the day before, the sky was becoming darker and they let him off his shift. He hurriedly made his way to the castle, and sat down at the dinner table where everyone else was seated. He looked around for Shou, but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

Oikawa noticed his searching glance and smirked. “Prince Shouyou isn’t here so you can stop it with that worried gaze already.”

Atsumu wanted to ignore him, but figured he probably knew something. He turned to face Oikawa and had to fight a grimace. Oikawa was the exact prince Atsumu despised: cocky, nosy, and too good looking for his own good. He was one of the reasons he dreaded coming to this thing in the first place. He sighed through his nose. “Do ya happen to know where he is?”

Oikawa’s smirk grew, but pretended to rub his chin and squint in thought. “Hmmmm...I might be able to remember, but my memory’s a little hazy.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes, fighting a groan. “What do you want?”

“How about a little favor? Something I’ll collect later, hmm?” Oikawa responded, leaning into his space.

He pushed him back forcefully. “Fine, but stay in yer own space, damnit.” 

Oikawa chuckled, leaning back. He sat his elbow on the table, resting his head in his hand. He lazily picked at his food and whispered, “By some coincidence, right before you arrived Prince Shouyou was suddenly needed back at Karasuno’s treasury office. Supposedly, someone made a mistake and they needed all their help from earlier to come work overtime to fix it. The king was here at the time and shooed him off immediately. Poor thing. He looked so upset claiming he had someone he wanted to see. Too bad he was shoved out the door the moment right before that someone came.” He shrugged his shoulders as he added sarcastically, “What a weird coincidence, am I right?”

Tsumu’s fists clenched in his lap. He knew exactly what Oikawa was implying and didn’t want to accept it. At least not yet. _One more day, if not, then I know he’s right._ He kept his face a mask of calm as he slowly dug into his food. “Yeah, definitely weird.”

He ignored Oikawa’s laugh and continued to eat in silence. After he finished, he walked to Suna’s room right next to his. He walked inside, not bothering to knock. “Oi Sunarin, I need to ask ya something.”

He caught Suna quickly folding up a piece of parchment and shoving it into his pockets. He was sitting in a chair, by the opened window. “What’re you doin just bargin in?!?”

“What’re ya doin hidin notes from me?” Atsumu shot back as he took a seat on the edge of Suna’s bed. He could still make out the slight blush Suna had on his cheeks from the moonlight.

Suna narrowed his eyes at him, his pupils barely showing. “None of yer damn business that’s what.” 

Tsumu shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “Fine. Have ya heard from Samu lately?”

He peeked at Suna’s expression only to see a furious glare and his hands in fists. “You wanna start somethin?”

Tsumu chuckled. “Nah, just asking, Sunarin. What’re ya gettin so worked up about?” His mind flashed to memory of brushes and hay being thrown as a certain prince giggled, smiling brighter than the sun behind him. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “I gotta ask ya somethin. Have ya see Prince Shouyou around? Or the king?”

Suna gave him a sideways glance, considering him. “Only once. They were walking together earlier. The king was leading him out the gate, guards in tow. Then the instant Prince Shouyou was gone, he whispered something to the guard next to him, and sprinted to his chambers as if nothing happened. Is there somethin I need to know?”

Tsumu knew he was offering to help, and appreciated it, but knew he had a lot going on already. “Nah it’s nothin, but if you see something, anything, tell me alright?”

Suna nodded, and glanced back out the window. Most people would think he’s enjoying the scenery, but Tsumu knew better. He most likely had planned five different escape routes from the spot he was sitting. Even though he was trained as a guard, he acted more like a spy. Constantly analyzing people and every place he entered. Figuring which was the fastest route to escape. Tsumu guessed the reason he was like this, and so instead of making him carry out knightly duties, he used the skills Suna garnered. He wasn’t the only one to understand what those months were like. He wasn’t the only one that wanted to escape. He fell down on the bed with a sigh. 

“Don’t even think about fallin asleep.” Suna snapped.

Tsumu laughed, rising on to his elbows. “Would ya say that if I was Sa-”

“And don’t even finish that sentence.” Suna breathed, voice full of barely contained fury.

Tsumu fell back on to the bed. “Yer no fun, ya know that?”

“My duty isn’t to be fun.” Suna retorted with an emotionless voice. “Besides, it seems like you been havin plenty of fun with Prince Shouyou, so I don’t know why ya need me.”

For some reason, Tsumu’s cheeks flared in heat. He mustered all the calm he could manage and replied, “And what’s so wrong with that?”

He peered at the knight out of the corner of his eye to see him shrug, still looking out the window. “Never said anythin was wrong with it. I think it’s actually a good thing.”

“Yeah?” He asked, quietly, a small smile on his face.

Suna nodded. “Yeah.”

He raised his hand over his face as if he could still see the small, pale hand squeezing his. “I can’t wait for Samu to meet him.”

He watched Sun’s lips perk up just barely. “Me too.”

They fell into a peaceful silence, listening to the night breeze. Tsumu’s eyes were beginning to drop, but he didn’t want to go back to his room anymore. Though he’d never admit it, being here with Suna helped feel at peace, and not quite as lonely. He sensed Suna felt the same way, so he moved to the couch by the fireplace and pulled up a blanket. He turned so that his back was facing Suna. “Night.”

“Night.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tsumu purposely woke up as soon as he felt sunlight against his eyes. He quietly left the room and made a beeline for the kitchen. He was greeted by the cooks, but was told that Shou had already left for the day. He gave his thanks and walked back down the hall, not knowing where to go. _He was right. That bastard was right._

The king was purposely keeping them apart. He had his suspicions, but now he knew for sure. Whenever he was around, Shou wasn’t. If Shou was, he was sent away instead. Any free time they had was filled with convenient “mistakes” Shou had to leave to cover up. He didn’t think much of the schedule when he read it earlier this week, when it showed they wouldn’t be working together until it was all five of them. But now he knew it was on purpose, and it was most likely because of how he defended Shou. _Is he really that petty?_

He wanted to talk to Shou. Ask him if he noticed this was going on, or maybe he didn’t. Maybe he didn’t even notice, they were enem-

“We’re not enemies anymore!” Atsumu straightened his back as he heard Shou shout that as if he was right next to him. Those words constantly played in his mind over and over again. He thought he would be annoyed by now, but somehow they made him even happier. He felt his lips perk up. _Tonight. I’ll find a way to see him tonight._

But of course, things didn’t go according to plan. He was stuck at the treasurer’s office in the middle of the capital and was paired with Bokuto. The loudest person he’s ever met, and certainly not the smartest. They had to keep going over Bokuto’s mistakes, making the treasurers scold them at every chance they got. It took much longer than it should’ve to finish the task. The moon and stars were already out in full swing. His shoulder fell as he walked back to their horses, most likely missing his chance to see Shou. 

Bokuto started telling him some crazy story about how he and Akaashi this, and he and Akaashi that. _Gosh, does he ever talk about anyone else other than himself and that knight?!_ He tuned him out, while managing to keep a polite smile on his face. The only voice he wanted to hear right now was most likely being shipped off to another task right now. He sighed, lightly nudging his horse to speed up. 

After he dismounted and waved goodbye to Bokuto, he walked back to his room, not wanting to bother to get his hopes up. He opened the down and slowly walked to the bed and fell plopped down on his stomach. His eyelids began to close and felt sleep beginning to overtake him. Until he heard a voice. He thought he was just hearing things so he closed his eyes again, drifting off. Then he heard some shuffling and a door open. The floor creaked as the person stepped inside. He was still half asleep so he didn’t rise until he felt someone nudge his shoulder.

“Tsumu? Tsumu!” He heard a familiar voice whisper so loud it could barely be considered one. 

Tsumu shot up, eyes widening as he stared back at those familiar hazel eyes. “Shou?”

Shou’s worried expression, instantly vanished as he beamed at Tsumu. “Yeah!” Shou’s smile was always like a double edged sword to Tsumu. On one side, he loved to see it, loved to make him smile like that. But on the other side, it was just so bright it blinded him every time. 

“W-What’re ya doin here?!?” He began to shout, emotions all in a frenzy from still waking up.

Shou instantly covered Tsumu’s mouth with his hand. “Shhhhh!!” He put a finger over his mouth as well. He leaned in close, “Whisper.” Tsumu, frozen in place, could just barely notice Shou's ears turn a bright scarlet. He removed his hand and stepped back. _He really does blush a lot….it's kinda, maybe just a little, cute._

“Why are we whisperin? And why are ya sneakin into my room this late?” He regretted the last part, because not only did Shou’s cheeks turn red, so did his. 

“I-I...y-you’ve been noticing it too, right?” Shou stammered, avoiding eye contact. _Maybe more than a little cute._

“It, as in something to do with the fact that we haven’t seen each other in three days?” He felt a small warmth bloom in his chest, touched that Shou did notice it and went out of his way to talk to him. 

Shou let out a breath of relief. “Yes!! I thought I was the only one! You have no idea how happy I am to hear that you noticed it too.” Tsumu’s heart sped up at that. “Right when I read this week's schedule and saw we weren't together until Saturday. I knew it was on purpose. I didn't know he'd go that far though. I haven't been able to see you once! I'm so sorry, Tsumu it's my fault."

Tsumu stood up and walked over to him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight. "What are ya apologzin for? Shou-"

"My father and I got into a fight a week ago, and still haven't solved it since. We haven't even talked alone yet." Shou interrupted. Tsumu figured that was the case when he saw him leaning against the door, blinking away tears. “I’m sure he’s still angry with me, but to include you in this? Most likely because you stood up for me? That’s just so..so _petty_!” Tsumu smiled at the fact that Shou echoed his earlier thoughts. 

Shou squeezed his hand back. “I promise he isn’t normally like this, Tsumu. I want you to get to know and get along with my family, but he’s just not himself right now. I’m sorry that I dragged you into this, you should’ve never-”

“Don’t finish that.” Tsumu cut in, stepping closer to him. He tilted Shou’s chin so that he would look up at him. “I don’t regret defendin ya, and I won’t regret it no matter how many times I do it. So please stop thinkin like that, okay?” He observed the blush creep on Shou’s neck, and felt an unusual satisfaction at seeing it. 

“Y-You a-admit it!!” Shou stammered pointing up at him. Tsumu, tilted his head, bewildered. “You admit that you did that to defend me! Ha!!” 

Tsumu groaned and immediately let go of him. “And I think it’s time for ya to go.”

Shou giggled and clutched his arm. “Nooo!! I’m sorry!!!”

He held in his laugh and continued to pout. “Do you really??”

Shou squeezed his arm and nodded. “Yes!! How can I make it up to you?”

Tsumu turned to smirk at him, getting exactly what he wanted. “Hmmm...let’s see…” His smirk grew as he saw Shou slapped his face, disappointed in himself. He really didn’t know what he wanted, but remembered his conversation with Oikawa and answered, “How about I call in a favor later, eh?”

Shou squinted his eyes at him. “Hmm..fine.”

Tsumu barked out a laugh this time. “Ya don’t need to look that thrilled about it.”

Shou rolled his eyes and let go of Tsumu. He thought he was going to leave already, but he stood there, bouncing on his heels. “Shou? Is somethin up?”

Shou blinked at him and scratched the back of his neck. “I just- well I um...I missed you a lot Tsumu, so I don’t want to leave yet. But I know if I stay too long, someone’ll probably check up on me.”

Tsumu’s heart thudded in his chest and his palms began to sweat. He walked closer to Shou and whispered, “I missed ya too Shou. And I wish ya didn’t have to leave either.”

Shou glanced up at him with wide eyes. “R-Really??” He nodded. “Awww Tsumu!!” Shou practically threw himself at Tsumu, knocking them both onto the bed. Shou was on top, wrapping his arms around Tsumu tight. 

Tsumu remained frozen in place. He could just push him off, but he didn’t want to for some reason. He raised his arms to hug Shou back, just as tight. He leaned down to whisper in Shou’s ear, teasing him, “You said to whisper and yet the whole time you’ve been shouting.”

Shou shot up out of his arms, blushing feverishly. He held up his hand to cover his face, but it was still obvious. “What? I was just joking with you. That’s what friends do right?” The words didn’t make Shou as happy as he thought, instead he seemed to pause, his eyes looked confused and was that disappointment?

“Y-Yeah.” He stuttered, hand still covering his face. Tsumu watched as he straightened his clothes and walked to the door. Tsumu instantly got up to open it for him. Once they were out in the hall, Shou turned back to him, his usual smile on his face. “I’m sure my father will keep us apart until Saturday, but I have an idea. Why don’t we write notes to each other?”

“Notes?” Tsumu replied, as he pondered over what he’d even write.

Shou nodded, looking excited. “Yeah. It can be jokes. Telling what we did today, or even drawing a funny picture. Just something to give each other so that we’re not completely without each other.” He ducked his head, ears turning pink. “W-What do you think?”

Tsumu smiled down at him. “I like it. Let’s do it.” 

Shou beamed up at him, but then frowned. “I just remembered. How are we gonna give it to each other?”

Tsumu ruffled his hair, assuring him. “Trust me, I have the perfect person to help us out with that.”

Shou raised his eyebrows up at him. “Really?? Well okay then, I’ll leave it up to you.” He smiled softly up at him. “Thank you for tonight. I really needed to see you.”

Tsumu could’ve sworn his heart did a little flip. “Me too.” Shou ducked his head again and turned around to walk down the hall. Before he turned, he waved back at Tsumu. 

As Tsumu watched him walk away, a wave of disappointment and loneliness crashed into him. He couldn’t believe it. He, the prince of Inarizaki, was standing there making sure Prince Shouyou of Karasuno made it back to his room safely. And the biggest part: he missed him already. Head in his hands, he walked back into his room and pulled a chair up to the window. Copying Suna, he opened the window and leaned his head on his hand, elbow resting on the windowsill. 

His thoughts were racing, but they all led back to the day he met Shou. He had been dreading attending the event for months. He heard plenty about how wild Bokuto was, how devious Kuroo was, and how womanizing Oikawa was. He wasn’t interested in trying to get along with any of them. Honestly, he wished he would never have to deal with them, but his father made this alliance. He told him over and over again that this was the start to a good future. So he agreed on the condition Samu attended, too. Little did he know, Samu would be pulled away at the last second and come later instead.

He was in a pissy mood the entire ride, and had started numerous arguments with Suna. As they arrived at the capital of Karasuno, it finally hit him. He was meeting the king and queen, and was spending two months working with Prince Shouyou. He hadn’t heard much about him. Many rumors were that he was a coward that hid from the war. Others said his skills were only average so he’d never live through it. He never heard anything remarkable about him, and only wished he wasn’t another Oikawa. 

The minute his foot touched the ground, he turned to his left and saw a color so familiar shine in his face. It took every ounce of self control to hold that mask of cool, but on the inside he was dumbfounded. A young man, almost half his size was smiling up at him. His hair, a bright orange, that looked so weirdly familiar he couldn’t stop staring. But he couldn’t figure out why it looked so recognizable. He tried to grasp at his memory, but nothing came up. The man didn’t seem to recognize him so he brushed it off. He couldn’t shake off the shock of seeing him smile up at him though. A smile he rarely saw anyone give him. One that wasn’t sneering, mocking, insulting, or fake. A genuinely kind smile. It completely threw him off his feet so much that he could barely form a sentence, when the prince started talking to him. 

From the very beginning, he treated Tsumu like everyone else. He never had a single ulterior motive, and never tried to impress him. He was simply becoming his friend. But Atsumu just couldn’t accept it at first. He was the prince of Karasuno and Atsumu was the prince of Inarizaki. They’ve been enemies all their lives. There’s no way he accepted Atsumu as his friend just like that. He had to have been raised the same way Atsumu was. That Karasuno was their enemy. Never to associate with them. They hurt our people. They’re never to be trusted.

But Shou never looked at him like that. Never treated him like that, and for some reason it grated on Tsumu’s nerves. _How can he just act like nothing happened?? Why is he being so kind?? Did he forget what his people, his parents did to my kingdom?!?_ Regardless, he never shouted these things at him. He never lashed out at him. Instead, he spent more time with him. He didn’t even understand it, but being with him felt so normal. Like they’d always known each other. 

On the first day of exercises, when he examined the gaze the king gave Shou and summoned him away. He had this feeling like Shou was going through the same experience as him. So he waited until they were far ahead and then followed. He waited outside the door a few feet away, so as to give them their privacy, but once he heard a table bang and the king shouting, he had the sudden urge to run inside and protect Shou. He thankfully shook the feeling away and moved further down the hall. When Shou invited him, Tsumu just couldn’t say no. And that’s how it continued. Shou spent every free time he had showing Tsumu to different places around the castle where they could work off their energy. 

Somewhere along the way he looked forward to it, but then Shou kept sharing more and more about himself and he couldn’t keep up. He fell back into his usual cage of distrust, and questioned his every motive. But Shou never minded. He merely held his hand and told him to take all the time he needed. It was at that moment that all of Tsumu’s doubts faded away, and he chose to let Shou become his friend. Enemies no more. 

Tsumu thought of the memory of Shou shouting in indignation, defending his beliefs. He shook his head, smiling fondly, _I still don’t get him at all._ He stood up and left to barge into Suna’s room, demanding, “Suna!! I have a job for ya!” He just barely managed to dodge the chair that was thrown at him.   
  


Before he left with Oikawa to the capital’s treasury, Suna intercepted him with a note. He couldn’t hold in his smile as he opened it.

_Good Morning!_

_Tsumu is so kind to me. He’s also so handsome that I can barely look at him. He’s the strongest person I know and I'm honored to call him my friend. Sometimes I wish I could be just like him._

_(In case you’re confused, this is about the Tsumu from my dream. Too bad the one I’m writing to will never be like this. Some dreams really don’t come true.)_

_Yours Truly_

Atsumu burst out laughing and almost dropped the paper to hold his stomach.

“What’s so funny?” Oikawa snapped, shadows under his eyes. _Must really not be a morning person._ He narrowed his eyes at Atsumu’s hands and smirked. “Oh? And what’s this?” He tried to grab it, but Atsumu moved it away. 

“None of ya damn business!” He shouted as he started running away from Oikawa to get on his horse first and ride off without him. 

Oikawa continued to chase him as he laughed. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Iwa-chan and I write notes to each other all the time!”

Atsumu stopped and whipped his head around. “Huh?!?”

Oikawa, using the chance he bought, snatched the note out of Atsumu’s hand and shouted in victory, sprinting off to the stables. “You’re so naive Prince Atsumu!!” Atsumu growled and sprinted off after him.   
  


_Afternoon,_

_Might think ya got me, but all ya did was admit you’ve been dreamin about me. It made me really happy to read that so thank ya._

_Sincerely,_

_The One Ya Keep Dreamin of_

Just as soon as he set it down, did it disappear. He shuddered, _he really is just like a spy._ That night before he went to bed, he found a note on his pillow. 

_YOU WISH!!!_

Atsumu burst out laughing, and ignored Suna’s pounding against the wall. He thumbed at the adorable angry face Shou drew in the corner. He was already looking forward to the next day. 

_My Dear Shou,_

_There are many things I wish for, but that is not one of them. I mean, why wish for something that already came true?_

_Anyways, instead of obsessing over this, ya need to focus on yer tasks. I went to the treasury office the day after you did, and just wow Shou. I knew ya weren’t the brightest, but who knew you were one of the dumbest. It’s really just simple math._

_Ever Concerned,_

_One Ya Keep Dreamin Of_

Lunch was long over by the time he got a response. He walked away from the building to read it out back. 

_To Whom it may Concern,_

_That’s it!!! No more letters!! I’M DONE!!_

_Ever Annoyed,_

_One Who Won’t Miss You_

Atsumu smirked, betting Shou wouldn’t last a day without hearing a response, so he folded the paper and slid it into his pocket. By the time the moon ascended, he was walking up to his room and crashed on his bed. Too exhausted from fixing everyone’s mistakes, he didn’t even try to rise from the bed to take a bath. Before he could drift off, he opened his eyes to see Suna’s withering glare as he threw the note at his face and left. Tsumu flipped onto his back and held up the letter.

_Hey,_

_Haven’t heard from you in a while. I’m missing you._

_Ever Sorry,_

_Shou_

Instead of wanting to laugh or write a snarky letter back, he read the note over and over again. Slowly he let his hands fall back down and held the note to his heart. Sleep began to overtake him, and his dreams consisted of walking next to a bright orange sun that smiled up at him.

  
  


_Shou,_

_Next time at least try to follow through with yer words for at least a day. Ya didn’t even last half of one._

  
  


_….Though I might have missed ya too._

_Yer One and Only,_

_Tsumu_

  
  


_Tsumu,_

_Thanks for the tip, but reading that you missed me, made me happy, not annoyed like you wanted. Better luck next time. Anyways, I was stuck with Oikawa today and he was telling me a very interesting story. One where a friend of mine was reading notes and laughing, blushing so red that everyone could see it. Do you happen to know who it was? He seemed really like my letters._

_Your One and Only,_

_Shou_

_Shou,_

_Word of advice: never trust a word that idiot says. To yer other remarks, I haven’t the faintest idea who it is._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsumu_

_My Beloved Tsumu,_

_I used to admire you because of your honesty, but now that you’ve become a liar, I’m not sure what to think anymore._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Admirer No More_

_My Beloved Shou,_

_Who said I wanted an admirer? I’ve got plenty back home, so I’m relieved yer not one anymore._

_Ever Grateful,_

_Tsumu_

_Prince Atsumu,_

_I didn’t receive your last letter. Can you write another one?_

_Much Appreciated,_

_Shou_

  
  


Atsumu shook with laughter as he ate, barely able to keep his mouth from opening. Kuroo was giving him a questioning glance, but he ignored them. The days flew by and when he had a chance to break, he’d hurriedly write a note or read a new one from Shou. Though he didn’t want to admit it for sounding too cheesy, they really did help. He didn’t miss him as much. Instead he looked forward to each day, knowing he’d get a new letter. It was already late in the afternoon on Friday and the thought that kept running through his head was, _Tomorrow. We’ll see each other tomorrow._ He began to rush Kuroo by shoving the sandwich in his mouth and pushing him back up the stairs to go to work, disregarding Kuroo’s protests. 

They managed to finish an hour early, and Atsumu ran off leaving Kuroo in his dust. He was just too excited for the next day. He wanted to bathe quickly and then fall asleep right after so he could wake up on the next day and see Shou again. When he finished bathing, the towel still wrapped around his waist he saw Suna walk in quietly, placing a note on his dresser. When he turned to face Tsumu, his eyes slowly looked him up and down and the most vicious scowl appeared on his face.

“Why are ya such a pervert?” Suna deadpanned. 

Atsumu tried to keep his laughter in as he tried to tease, “Ah come on, Sun. A. Rin..” Drawing out the syllables exactly the way Suna hated it. “Don’t act like ya didn’t want to see this. I know ya really-”

“Why are ya flirtin with me like this? Shouldn’t ya be savin this for Prince Shouyou?” Suna snapped with a pointed look.

Atsumu stepped back, cheeks burning. “Huh?!? W-We’re just friends-”

“Really?” Suna, asked sarcastically. “Writing letters all hours of the day to each other? Sneaking into each other’s rooms late at night? Blushin at each other like a-”

“We’re just friends, Suna. Cut it out.” Tsumu interrupted, trying to maintain a mask of anger, but on the inside his heart was pounding. “He only came to my room once, and it was just a friendly visit. And friends send letters to each other so back off.”

Suna narrowed his eyes at him in disbelief. He finally shrugged and stepped towards the door. “Fine, yer right. I apologize. But don’t ever come out of that bathroom without clothes on first again. Some of us want to keep the food we ate still in our stomachs.”

“Hey!” Tsumu shouted after him as Suna slammed the door on his retort. He shook his head, laughing, but then ran over Suna’s words again in his head. _He’s probably just trying to mess with me. He knows we’re just friends._

  
  
  


Before the sun had even risen, Atsumu’s door was being knocked on, not politely at all. He heard Suna shouting at whoever it was, but the person didn’t budge. He slowly rose from the bed and opened the door. “What’s going on?” He yawned, observing the scene in front of him. One of the king’s guards was standing there, and Suna was right in front of him, blocking Atsumu from him. They both tensed as if ready to fight in a moment’s notice. 

The guard coughed and bowed. “You need to meet for a brief breakfast before we lead you to the bank.”

Tsumu raised his eyebrows and said slowly. “The king never said anythin about waking up before the sun rose. How come things are changin now?” Suna shifted just a little more so his body was completely blocking Tsumu’s from the guard. 

The guard replied, calmly. “The king sends his apologies. He forgot to inform everyone. The other guards are waking up the princes as we speak, now please come along.” He reached his arm out to grab Atsumu, but in the blink of an eye Suna has a small knife raised to his throat. 

“Prince Atsumu would appreciate it if you’d keep your hands to yourself.” Suna voiced in a deadly whisper. 

The guard scowled at him, but pulled his arm back and walked away. “I understand. When you are ready, please meet in the dining hall.” 

They both waited until the guard stepped out of sight until they sighed and loosened their shoulders. “They’re gettin cockier every day. I’m sorry if I overstepped Atsumu, but these guards are not disciplined enough.”

Atsumu patted his shoulder. “Thanks, Suna. There’s no need to apologize. I trust ya unlike any of _his_ men.” 

Suna nodded, staring down the hall as if he could still see the man. “I’m comin with ya today. Somethin tells me, today’s not goin to go as smoothly as we hope.”

Atsumu chuckled. “That makes it all the more fun, am I right?”

Suna rolled his eyes. “Forgot who I was talkin to there for a minute.” He made a beeline for his room and slammed the door at Atsumu’s laugh. 

Tsumu and Suna entered the hall, looking as exhausted as everyone else that was stumbling into the hall. “What’s going on?!?” Oikawa screeched. 

Tsumu glared at him. “Shut yer trap! It’s too early for that.” 

“Says the one that’s yelling at me!! And would it ever kill you to say ‘you’? It’s not that hard!!” Oikawa shouted back. 

“Huh?!?” Atsumu yelled, getting in Oikawa’s face. “Why don’t ya make me, ya son of a-”

“YOU!! It’s pronounced YOU!!” Oikawa screamed as he pushed Atsumu roughly. 

Atsumu growled and moved to push back at him, but suddenly heard a voice that wiped away all the wrath he was feeling. “Good morning everyone!” Shouyou was standing at the entrance and was smiling warmly at everyone. Tsumu thought about how that smile was brighter than any sunrise he’s ever seen. 

Shou scrunched his brows at Oikawa and him. Before Atsumu could blink, he was standing in front of Atsumu facing Oikawa. “What did you do to Prince Atsumu?”

Oikawa flinched back, outraged, and shouted, "What did _I_ DO?!? Why don't you ask him what he did?!!"

Shou turned to him and asked calmly, "Tsumu, did you do anything to Prince Oikawa?"

Tsumu smiled down at him fondly, "Of course not."

Shou nodded and turned back to Oikawa. "See? He said he didn't do anything."

Oikawa's outraged expression grew. "And you believe him?!? Just like that??"

“Yes. I know Prince Atsumu wouldn’t lie to me, right?” Shou asked, not turning around, but leaning his body back, resting against Tsumu’s chest. Tsumu involuntarily put his hands on Shou’s shoulders and leaned to whisper in his ear, “Right. I would never lie to ya.” He gave a mischievous grin to Oikawa and stuck his tongue out at him. 

“YOU!! Just look at him!!” Oikawa, screamed, pointing at him.

Shou turned around, but Tsumu switched his features to feign innocence. Shou smiled at him and turned back to Oikawa. “I don’t see anything wrong.”

Oikawa’s hands shook in anger. “Fine. But can’t you at least tell him how to speak?!? It’s just one word, one f-”

“I like the way he talks. I actually prefer it the way he says it.” Shou cut in. “And if you have a problem with it, then come to me first. Oh and Oikawa,” Shou threatened slowly, a serious look on his face, as he stepped forward into Oikawa’s face. “You ever put your hands on him again, and you’ll learn about what other kinds of skills I learned with a knife. Understand?” The warmth he felt from Shou’s body seemed to flow into him and stopped when it reached his heart.

Oikawa looked at him and Tsumu and then shook his head. “You two...just get a roo-"

"Shou," Atsumu interrupted, ignoring Oikawa as he turned Shou around to face him. "Ya mean it? Ya like the way I talk?"

Shou ducked his head, but Atsumu watched his ears turn pink. "Y-Yeah I do."

"Ya even prefer it?" He teased, wanting to make Shou squirm even more.

He watched the blush spread from his ears to his cheeks and down his neck. “I-I do. This past week, whenever I was in a rush and telling a worker to help me out or deliver something I would end up talking like that, too. They gave me the weirdest looks.” He giggled a little and ducked his head, embarrassed. 

Tsumu couldn’t resist pinching his cheeks. “Shou, you really are the cutest-”

“Thank you everyone for meeting at this hour!” King Hinata announced as he waltzed into the room. He stopped dead as he saw Tsumu and Shou. Regardless, neither moved from their position, and instead they both grinned at him. _You can’t keep us apart today, remember?_

King Hinata coughed and straightened his back. He schooled his features back into its normal mask of calm. “I apologize for summoning you so early in the morning, but we need you all to be dressed and ready at the bank an hour early prior to opening. Like I mentioned before, today will be their busiest. So please eat as much as you can, because you won’t until the shift is over. I won’t be able to join you to the bank. My advisors will instruct you instead. Have a good day! I look forward to hearing the results.” With one last glance at Tsumu and Shou, he left just as fast as he came. 

The princes and their knights immediately sat down and began to eat. Even though the knights weren’t required to attend, they all wanted to see what would happen too. Therefore, after they all finished getting dressed in their formal wear, they mounted their horses and set off. During the ride the advisors informed them of which section each prince was going to be in charge of. Kuroo was in charge of the loan department. Bokuto was in charge of transporting the money and guarding it because many desperate people would try to break in and steal at the busiest moments, unnoticed. Oikawa was in charge with customer service. Atsumu was the auditor, meaning he would be noting the transactions, double checking their accounts, and informing them of how much they needed to pay, and checking over everyone’s payments in case of a mistake. Shouyou was in charge of converting objects into currency such as valuing jewelry or gems. 

Like the king said, it didn't open for an hour so they sat waiting. Tsumu wished the guard would leave already because they conveniently had things they needed to discuss with Shou until they opened. Once they were, a stream of people started flowing in. _Well_ _this isn't gonna be boring anymore._

The morning flew by, citizen after citizen rushed in, dumping their coins on the counter, taking a receipt and left. Some cried and begged in which they summoned Bokuto to take away. Others tried to argue, especially with Tsumu, claiming he was wrong about how much they owned and, "What do you know? You're not even from here!" He loved that response, only to see the irritated expression on Shou's face as he came over to scold them. He might've purposely antagonized some of them, but what Shou doesn't know, won't hurt him.

Kuroo had gotten into several heated arguments with citizens as well, so when he stood up, towering over them with a sneer, they suddenly remembered he was right and that they would take the deal. Oikawa kissed every single person's butt making them easily agree with him and pay what they owned, which Atsumu supposed was a good thing, _for once._ There were some slight hiccups, but they seemed to managing it so far.

However, once lunch hour began, it was all downhill from there. A customer paid a large sum and needed change. Atsumu summoned Bokuto to bring it, but when Bokuto arrived empty handed, he knew something terrible was about to happen.

"Sorry Prince Atsumu, but all of the currency was transferred to the palace!" Bokuto apologized, seeming on the verge of panic. 

"HUHHH?!?” All of them shouted, turning to look at Bokuto.

Bokuto held up his hands. “That’s what I was just told. I swear there’s nothing left!”

Atsumu pinched the bridge of his nose. “Who told you? Who authorized this? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?”

Bokuto flinched back in fear. “I-I don’t know..”

Kuroo and Atsumu shot out of the seats, chairs crashing down on the floor. They both walked to the nearest guard and surrounded him. It was the same one that woke him up earlier. “What the hell is goin on here?” Atsumu asked, in a deadly voice.

The guard blinked at them and replied calmly. “Currency is always transferred from this bank to the palace at noon.”

“And we weren’t told because?” Kuroo demanded, scowling down at him. 

“You all need to learn to ask about every detail. We’re not supposed to reveal every little thing. You should all know how a bank works from this past week, so it’s your fault for not remembering to ask.” The guard shot back.

Atsumu clenched his fists and took a deep breath. “Let me guess, our bank is the only one that had their money transferred at this hour?”

The guard gave him a sideways glance. “Each bank's currency is collected at a different time. Yours just happened to be now.” 

“And you don’t leave a single coin left?” Kuroo questioned, getting angrier by the moment. 

“This is a situation that occurs often. You’re all supposed to figure it out.” The guard stared and then shut his mouth, unwilling to say any more. 

Kuroo started yelling at the guard, but Atsumu blocked that out. _Shit. Shit!! He’s really doing this to us now?!? Of all times??_ He observed the customers in line and saw their worried expressions as they whispered to one another. _Think. Think!_ He covered his ears with his hands trying to block out the distractions, but then felt someone pull them away. He looked down at Shou’s warm smile making his panic slowly fade away.

“Tsumu, don’t worry.” Shou exclaimed, squeezing his hand. 

Atsumu nodded and squeezed his hand back, reminding himself to thank Shou later. “Everyone listen up!” 

Everyone turned to Atsumu as he stood next to Oikawa at the front of the line. “Prince Bokuto run to the nearest banks and ask if they could loan some of the currency for today. Sir Akaashi ya can keep track of the money that will be donated right?” Akaashi nodded. “Good. If they’re resistant then hand them something ya value for them to keep until their money’s returned. Okay?” They both nodded and sprinted out the door. “Prince Kuroo, the loans should be fine if we keep using checks, right?” Kuroo nodded, going back to his desk to work with the next customer. “Shou, we can’t convert goods anymore until we receive more coins so ya and Oikawa will both collect the taxes.” Shou nodded and stood next to Oikawa.

“Everyone in this line, ready to pay, I have an announcement. We are short on change right now, so those that have their exact amount with them can come to the front of the line at this time. Those that don’t, need to form a line outside with my knight, Suna. Does everybody understand?” The majored mumbled a yes while others protested and groaned. Suna scowled at Atsumu, but began to lead the people outside. 

Atsumu let out a small breath and pulled out the books to keep track of each person’s payment to know how much they could use as change until Bokuto came back. They formed two lines, and Shou’s was running smoothly, however, with Oikawa- “Oi!! Idiot! She doesn’t have exact change, send her outside!!”

“Who do you think you're talking to?!?” Oikawa shouted back. 

Atsumu started shoving Oikawa aside and talked to the customer. “Do ya have your exact amount?”

The girl shook, probably terrified, but he didn’t care. “N-No I-I-”

“Then go stand in the line outside.” Atsumu interrupted. They didn’t have time to entertain Oikawa’s whims. 

Oikawa pushed back at him. “Hey!! You’re scaring her!”

Atsumu rolled his eyes. “Who cares!!” He turned back to the girl. “For the last time, go outside!”

The girl flinched back with a squeal and ran outside. Atsumu stood back from Oikawa and went back to jotting down Shou’s payments. “Hey!! Don’t just act like nothing happened! Hey!! Tsumu!!”

Atsumu and Shou both whipped their hands towards Oikawa. “Who said ya can call me that?” “Who said you can call him that?” They both asked at the same time.

Oikawa looked between them, disbelief written on his face. “Seriously, do you two not see-”

“Are ya ever gonna go back to work?” Atsumu interrupted. He was at his limit with Oikawa at the moment and had the urge to throw him out a window. 

Oikawa glared at him. “Are you ever going to let me talk?!?” 

Atsumu tightened his jaw and pushed Oikawa aside again. “Alright, who’s next?”

“Hey!” They both continued to fight over the collection, neither one letting up. The customers were so terrified that they’d quickly pay and run out the door. Their shouting could be heard from outside, so Suna would even have to come in and yell at them to shut up. 

Right when things were starting to look up, Bokuto barged in. “Hey, hey, hey!! Guess what we have?!?” He shouted, holding out two large bags. He opened one up, but tripped over a loose floorboard, dropping the bags, spilling the coins everywhere. The customers instantly shrieked and dove for the money. 

“NOOOO!!” The princes shouted in unison as they dove for the money. 

Atsumu could barely see a thing as coins were being thrown, fists were flying, people were pushing, a completely chaotic mess. Oikawa bumped into him and the last shred of his patience was gone. The next moment he and Oikawa were rolling on the floor, kicking and shouting. Bokuto tried to break it apart, but they screamed at him, “IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!!” Bokuto immediately teared up and sat down on the floor, head in his hands, looking for someone to comfort him, but Akaashi was too busy crawling on the floor for coins. 

Kuroo had been shoving people aside and giving them horrifying glares, gaining most of the coins back. “Kenma!! Come over here and hold this!” Kenma blinked at him and shook his head. “I’ll go stand with Suna outside.” “Hey!!” Before he chased after him, Oikawa and Atsumu rolled right into him, taking him down with them. 

Shou was small enough to crawl into tight and small places to retrieve coins, and even crawled beneath other people to snatch them away. He stood up to announce his victory at snatching a bill from beneath someone, but saw Kuroo, Oikawa, and Atsumu wrestling on the floor. He ran outside shouting, “Sir Suna!! I need your help!”

Atsumu vaguely wondered what Shou was up to, but couldn’t think too hard on it as he dodged another punch from Kuroo. He peeked at the rest of the bank. Papers, people, and coins were flying everywhere. _We really screwed up, huh?_ He could barely hear himself think over the constant shouting, ringing in his ears. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed him from behind. He watched as two other pairs grabbed the other two. He stood up, trying to shake the person off, but saw it was only Suna and relaxed. 

“You idiot!!” Suna shouted in his ear.

“Ow!” He covered his eyes. “What’s yer problem?”

“Oh? What’s my problem?? Maybe the fact that the prince of my kingdom is rolling around on the floor fightin like a child!!!” Suna shot back, panting. 

Atsumu straightened up, and saw most of the customers were being held back by Bokuto and Shouyou. Iwaizumi had Oikawa restrained, and Kenma was pulling on Kuroo’s ear. “Sorry, Suna. Just lost it there for a minute.” He straightened his clothes, figuring out what to do next. 

“Oh yeah? Well next time ya lose it, don’t do it in front of Prince Shouyou. He was on the verge of panic, seeing ya like that.” Suna scolded.

Atsumu paused and looked in Shou’s direction, catching his eye. He smiled at him, earning one in return. His heart thudded in his chest, “He was?”

Suna narrowed his eyes at him. “That’s not a good thing, Tsumu.”

Atsumu chuckled and patted Suna’s shoulders. “As if ya know anythin about friendship.” He stepped away before Suna could slap him. He stood in the center of everyone and shouted, “EVERYONE LISTEN UP!!” 

  
  
  


After a very long hour and a half, they finally managed to get things back on track. Many apologies were made, and money returned. By the time night began, they had three final customers left. With all of them working together and actually getting along, they were able to breeze right past the difficulties. Atsumu noticed Shouyou was walking to the safe to drop off something shiny so he looked around for a second and followed him. 

“Hey, Shou.” Atsumu spoke up behind him, startling him. 

“Hey Tsumu!” Shouyou replied, surprised.

“Listen,” Atsumu began, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m sorry for losin it back there. Didn’t mean to make such a mess. I hope your people can manage to forgive us, otherwise we’re doomed.”

Shou laughed, softly. “It’ll be fine. It might take a little to forgive you all, but they certainly won’t forget. I’m sure by tomorrow morning everyone in Karasuno will know about it.”

Atsumu groaned, smacking his forehead. “Great..”

Shou giggled and grabbed him by the wrist, “Don’t worry about. And Tsumu? About that fight earlier, I didn’t mean to drag Sir Suna into it, it’s just that when I saw you like that, I uh..well I-”

“WE’RE DONE!!” “WE DID IT!!” Bokuto and Oikawa were shouting from the lobby. 

Shou immediately let go, and took a step back avoiding his eyes. “W-We should go..”

Too dumbfounded to disagree he nodded. As they walked back, he ran over the conversation again and again. _When he saw me, he what?? What was he gonna say?_ He considered asking Shou before they entered the lobby, but Shou smiled back at him, congratulating him, so he thought it must’ve not been that important and smiled back. 

  
  
  


“To celebrate accomplishing your task, I have reserved this room for you all. Hope you enjoy it, and remember not to get too carried away.” King Hinata announced. After finishing, they went back to the palace and the king praised them saying he had a reward prepared. An hour later, they were sitting at a local restaurant. The king reserved this private room for them and three large liquor bottles were already on the table. 

“You’re not going to join us?” Kuroo asked with a sneer. Atsumu thought Prince Kuroo wasn’t all that bright at first, but he was dead wrong. Somehow, Kuroo suspected the king was responsible for the mishap earlier and has been suspicious of him since. 

King Hinata shook his head. “I apologize, but I can’t stay. Thank you, though.” He turned to look at Atsumu and Shouyou sitting next to each other. He walked over and said quietly, “Can I speak to you both for a moment?” He and Shou turned to each other and shrugged, following the king. They stopped down a hall several feet away. He turned to face them with a soft expression. “I would like to apologize to you both. I’m sure you guessed that I was purposely keeping you two apart this past week. I hate to admit it, but it’s true.” Atsumu rolled his eyes. “I was still angry with my son earlier, but being talked back threw me off so I retaliated the only way I knew how. I’m very sorry son and to you Prince Atsumu. It was a very immature thing for me to do. I guess the war still has its effect on me.” Atsumu stiffened, having heard that excuse numerous times. “I’ve been very anxious over this event and took it out on both of you. I’m sorry.”

Shou was the first to respond. “Thank you for apologizing father, but please promise never to do that again. Tsumu and I are friends, good friends, and I don’t want to be kept from him.”

King Hinata nodded and gave his son a smile so soft it shocked Tsumu. _Shou did say he hasn’t been himself since the war. Is that how he used to look at Shou?_ “I promise to never do that again. You have my word. Oh and Prince Atsumu, Sir Rintarou informed me of the guard who woke you up this morning. I demoted him to the lowest rank possible. Maybe he'll learn some manners while he's working his way back up.” 

Shou hugged his father and looked to Tsumu to see if he had something to say, but he only shook his head and said thanks. They walked back to the room, feeling lighter than they’ve been in days. 

“Ahh!! You’re back!!” Kuroo shouted, raising a glass, a faint blush on his cheeks already visible. “Come, come! Let’s have a toast!” The other princes shouted their agreements. Tsumu sat next to Kuroo’s right and Shou was on his right. They picked up their cups, already filled to the brim and clinked them with the others. “CHEERS!!”

Tsumu normally liked having drinks with friends, but after watching the rest become buzzed only after a couple drinks, he figured someone should remain sober tonight, especially since their knights weren’t invited. Tsumu turned to Shou and tried so hard to contain his laughter. He predicted that Shou wasn’t much of a drinker, but didn’t know he'd be that much of a lightweight. After his first cup, Shou’s cheeks were beet red and his words started slurring. After two more, all he did was giggle and mumble incoherently. Right now he was face down on the table giggling quietly as he clutched his cup. Tsumu turned to the rest and saw Oikawa in the corner where earlier he stacked up all the pillows they sat on and jumped into the pile. Most of his body was covered with pillows, but he continued to sing a song Tsumu had never heard before and wave his bottle around. Bokuto and Kuroo had been competing the entire night, one thing to the next, and right now they were tied. Their arms were in position like they were going to arm wrestle, however after they started, they were both too tipsy to push the other so they sat there yelling at their arms to move.

Knowing Shou was about to pass out, he reached to pick him up and froze. He’d never picked up a grown man before so he had no idea how to hold him. The only position he could think of was how a mother cradles a baby. He shrugged and held Shou in his arms, cradling him. Shou instantly wrapped his arms around Tsumu’s neck mumbling something he couldn't hear. He said goodbye even though no one was paying attention and left the restaurant, where a carriage was conveniently waiting for him. Suna nodded at him to get inside, and so he did. 

When they arrived at the palace, Tsumu continued to carry Shou and exited the carriage. “Oi Suna,” he whispered, “anyone else up and about?”

Suna shook his head. “No, at least no one in Prince Shouyou’s hall is.”

Tsumu nodded his thanks and made his way to Shou’s room. He hadn’t been there yet, but Shou showed him one day while they were walking around. He turned the handle hoping it wasn’t locked, and luckily it wasn’t. He let out a breath and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and set Shou down on it gently. He pulled up one of the blankets to Shou’s waist, and then pulled a chair next to the bed. “Ya really are such a lightweight Shou.”

“Shut up.” Shou mumbled.

“Ah, guess you can talk.” Atsumu chuckled. 

“Mhmm.” Shou replied. His eyes were still closed, but he moved his body so it was facing Atsumu. 

“Then why don’t ya talk to me?” Atsumu asked, mischievously. “Tell me what you think about the princes. Start with Bokuto.”

“Hmph, fine.” Shou yawned. “He’s really funny. He’s too much though. I don’t get how Akaashi can stand to be with him all the time.”

Atsumu laughed. “You’re right about that. Kuroo?”

“He’s mean to me.” Shou whined, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. “He makes fun of me. I like Kenma more.”

For some reason, Atsumu felt a slight pang of jealousy, but shrugged it off, blaming it on the alcohol. “Oikawa?”

“He touches you too much.” Shou replied immediately. 

“Ya don’t like that?” Tsumu teased. 

Shou flipped onto his stomach speaking into the pillow, “No. Only me touch you.” 

Tsumu laughed at how childish he was sounding. “Why’s that?”

“Bmmghmg…” Shou mumbled into the pillow. Tsumu was about to ask again, but heard him start snoring. He stood up and pulled the covers a little higher and began to walk to the door. “Tsumu…”

Atsumu walked back to the bed. “Yeah?”

“Tsumu…” Shou mumbled, waving his hands until he felt Atsumu’s hand and grabbed it. “Tsumu..”

Atsumu sat back down in the chair. “Hey, I’m here.” 

“I’m gonna see Tsumu tomorrow..” Shou replied, almost singing the words.

Tsumu widened his eyes. _Guess he doesn’t know I’m here with him??_ “Yeah? Are ya excited?”

Shou moved his head in what Atusmu took as a nod. “Mhmm. It’s our day. Tomorrow’s our day! I see Tsumu tomorrow..” His breathing began to slow, nearing closer to sleep.

However, Atsumu wanted to hear more. “You like him?”

“Mhmm!! I really like him.” Shou responded instantly. 

Atsumu’s cheeks burned and his heart thudded in his chest. What should’ve been normal words to say about a friend, these seemed to be deeper than that. He opened his mouth to ask again, but heard Shou snore loud, dead asleep. He smiled and let go of Shou’s hand placing it on his bed. He shut the curtains, and filled up a glass of water to put on the nightstand. He looked around the room, but could only find a small wastebasket to set next to his bed. He took one last look at him, and opened the door to go back to his room. 

Once he made it back to his chambers, he closed the door and leaned back against. Clutching at his chest, his mind replayed the words Shou just said. _I’m overthinking it. We’re just friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have midterm break and how do I spend it? Writing this xD I wanted this chapter to be about Atsumu so you could see where he was. The next couple ones will be Shou again. I don't want to reveal too much about Atsumu yet.
> 
> Wasn't sure if you'd think the banking would be boring, but I had this funny scene in my head from the start of them running a bank for a day and here it is. I love the embarrassing drunk scenes where one starts confessing things they don't remember and thought it'd be perfect for them!  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you like it <3


	6. What to Do with These Feelings for You?

Even before Shouyou opened his eyes, he felt a massive pounding at his skull. _Ughh did I really drink that much last night?_ He tried to sit upright, but it made the headache worse, so he stayed down on his back. He tried to blink at the darkness of his room, _why’s it so dark?? Did I sleep through the whole day?!?_ Before getting into a panic, he noticed the curtains were closed shut, and covered every inch of the windows, not letting a single streak of sunlight in. _I never close my curtains that well, what happened last night??_

His throat was feeling dry so he tried to sit up again to get water, but then saw a glass already filled on his nightstand. Forgetting the headache, he sat up, clenching his jaw at the pain, and hurriedly looked around to see if someone was there. He looked to the bathroom, but no one was in there either. Once he was sure there wasn't anyone, he let out a breath of relief. _Thank goodness I wasn’t that stupid last night. But still...who did all of this??_ He moved to grab the glass of water, but as he moved from out of the covers, he caught a whiff of his clothes, smelling whatever food he ate last night, and started to feel extremely nauseous. He covered his mouth, preparing to run to the washroom, but then saw the wastebasket by the bed, and without question hurled into it. 

It took him an hour to get over the nausea and down the glass of water. After slowly standing up to get ready, he had a sudden memory flash: he was being carried by Atsumu and his arms were clinging around his neck. His face instantly burned, and he had to grab a hold of the nightstand, fearing he’d pass out. He took one gasping breath after the other, _Calm down. Calm down!! It’s probably nothing...yeah it’s nothing! Most likely I got too drunk and he had to carry me. It’s no big deal. Not at all._ Although he kept nodding to himself, thinking he’d be assured, for some reason he was left with utter disappointment. His breath hitched and he felt something wet on his face. He walked into the bathroom to stare in the mirror, and saw two tear lines streaming down his face. _I say that and yet..why am I so sad?_  
  


Shouyou had finally managed to get ready by noon, but still looked as horrible as he felt. He walked into the dinning hall to see that everyone else looked about the same, except for one. He was sitting there, dressed in a gold button-up, and black trousers, an infuriating grin spread across his face. Shou wanted nothing more than to smack it away. He scowled at Atsumu, but his body still made its way over to sit in the empty seat next to him. 

“Good morning Prince Shouyou.” Atsumu drawled, the grin somehow growing wider. “I see you slept well last night.”

Shou glared, causing him to laugh, and reached to put some food on his plate, but the smell wafted us his nose and he began to gag. This started a chain reaction, Kuroo, who was across from Shou heard him and began gagging, causing Bokuto next to him to do the same. Oikawa tried to cover his ears, but ended up gagging as well. Soon all three of them were holding their mouths with their hands, and trying to shout, “SHUT UP!!” before hurrying to swallow the bile back in their throats. 

Atsumu sat there the whole time smirking at them and stated, “Good thing Bokuto didn’t cook today because those eggs he made that one time were so spoiled they were even green. Do you guys rem-”

“SHUT UP!!” They all screamed, bent over in their seats, trying to hold their nausea back. 

“Fine, fine.” Atsumu replied, rolling his eyes at the rest of them, but not at Shou. Instead, he leaned closer and began to rub his back soothingly. He moved to whisper in Shou’s ear, “I’m sorry Shou. Just had to tease ya.”

Somehow, by hearing his voice, Shou’s nausea dissipated, but that didn’t slow his heart; it only increased its speed. “W-Whatever..”

Atsumu chuckled in his ear. “Did ya see the water and the basket when ya woke up? I hope it helped.”

Shou’s ears began to burn. “Y-Yeah I saw it. Thank you, Tsumu.”

“Of course, anything for ya, Shou.” Tsumu whispered, softly, continuing to rub Shou’s back. 

Shouyou began to feel embarrassed so he peered at the rest, and saw they were being treated the same way by their knights. He felt like he was prying so he turned away. They had all started to feel calmer as the nausea wore off, and everyone was whispering as to not give the others headaches. Right when they were beginning to feel a little better-

“Good morning everyone!!” King Hinata announced as he threw open the doors.

The princes winced, covering their ears. “Shhh!!”

The king chuckled quietly. “Oh that’s right. I forgot that you were all having fun last night. Maybe a little bit too much fun. We’ll discuss the costs of the damages at a later time. For now, let’s discuss the week ahead. This is the last week and a half of the month. I can already tell that you all can get along quite well, so we are very excited for the next month.” He smiled, excited, causing Shou to grow excited too. He couldn’t wait to see what these trials were, especially since he’d get to face them with Tsumu. “This week we’ll focus more on sword and hand to hand combat and battle strategy. The first half of next week will be about international relations. This week will be very grueling so I’d advise you all to use today for resting. I won’t accept any excuses tomorrow and I told my men not to either. Good luck.” He waved at the princes, but before he left he stepped behind Shou’s chair and patted him on the back and then walked away. _Guess he really is trying to do better._

“Shou, do ya wanna go back to yer room?” Atsumu asked, softly. 

He sat up and faced him, the warm look on his face making his heart pound even harder. “Y-Yeah I’m sorry, Tsumu. As much as I was looking forward to today, I think I just need to stay in bed.”

Tsumu nodded, a teasing smile on his lips. “Do ya want me to carry ya?”

Shou’s face flared up in heat. “Y-You!! N-No I-”

“Ah c’mon don’t be shy. Last night, you were clinging to me when I carried ya. So don’t act like ya wouldn’t like it.” Tsumu laughed at Shou’s outraged expression and pinched his cheeks. 

“S-Stop it!!” Shou batted his hand away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t remember a thing.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Tsumu replied with a devilish grin. “Then how about I remind ya?”

Before Shou knew it, he was wrapped in Tsumu’s arms and whisked away. “Tsumu!! Put me down!!!!” He tried swatting at him and kicking, but Atsumu ignored him and laughed. He looked at the rest of them, but they didn’t seem to care one bit. Each knight was speaking softly in their prince’s ear as they helped them up to their feet. Again, feeling like he was invading their privacy, he glanced up to see Tsumu already staring down at him. 

“What?” Shou asked, confused. He couldn’t read the strong emotions Atsumu was displaying, but that didn’t stop his cheeks from flushing even brighter. 

“I tried to tell ya this before, but ya really are the cutest prince I’ve seen.” Tsumu answers with a straight face. No hint of a joke, just a simple, honest statement. 

Shou buried his face in Atsumu’s neck, hoping it’d hide his face completely. “W-What’s with you?!? W-Why a-are you always t-teasing me?!?”

Atsumu laughed. “Like ya never tease me.” 

Shou shook his head rapidly. “I can’t wait for your brother to come here.” 

Atsumu stopped on his tracks and stared down at him. “Huh?? Why?”

He stared up at Tsumu boldly and deadpanned, “Because I finally want to meet the better twin.” 

Atsumu instantly dropped Shou out of his arms and stormed off. “Hmph!! Fine!!”

Shou giggled, hysterically. “Tsumu!! hahaha..I’m just kidding..hahaha...wait!!” He tried to run after him, but was hit with a wave of dizziness and started to fall. Before he could hit the ground, a strong pair of arms held him.

He blinked, trying to focus his vision on the face in front of him. His vision was blurry, but he could still make out the worried expression on Atsumu’s face. “Shou?!! Are ya okay??”

Shou gripped Atsumu’s shoulder as he tried to pull himself upright. “Yeah, just a little dizzy.”

Atsumu’s worried gaze grew. “I’m so sorry Shou. Didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Shou waved away the apology. “No need to apologize, but can you help lead me back to my room?”

Atsumu nodded and slid one arm around the back of Shou’s waist, holding him steady. “Sure.”

When they arrived and Shou fell onto the bed facedown, he expected Atsumu to say goodbye and leave, but he pulled up a chair and sat next to him. “You’re the only one feeling well right now. Go do something.”

“I am doing something. I’m spending time with my friend. What’s so wrong with that?” Tsumu, replied. He set his elbows on his knees and held his head in his palms. He smirked at Shou, but he could see the concern still in his eyes.

“I’m fine, Tsumu. I’m just going to sleep all day. I don’t want you waiting around. I know how antsy you get, so please go.” Shou answered. It’s not that he didn’t want the company. He loved it, in fact, but Atsumu had already helped him enough.

Atsumu tilted his head. “Do ya really not want me to stay? I thought it was our day? Ya wouldn't shut up about it last night, and now ya suddenly don’t want to spend the day together? What’s gotten into ya, Shou?”

Shou threw his pillows at Tsumu. “I-I never s-said that!! S-Stop lying!!” 

Tsumu easily caught each one as he laughed. “I heard ya loud and clear, trust me.”

“That’s it!! Get out!!” He raised from the bed and started pushing Atsumu to the door. Atsumu tried to protest, but he couldn’t stop his laughter from bubbling out. When they were out the door, Shou started to slam it shut, but Atsumu stuck his foot in the crack. Shou immediately stopped right before it hit him. 

"Fine, I'll leave Shou. Just know this: I was also looking forward to spending this day with you, too." And with that Atsumu turned around and walked down the hall, completely content.

Shou shut the door and leaned back against it. His face felt hot. His heart pounded rapidly. His stomach was tight. His palms were sweaty. _What's wrong with me? Am I sick??_

He threw himself back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. As he calmed his breathing and slowed his heartbeat, he ran over what happened. _Why was I blushing at every word he said today? He normally spouts crap like that. So why did it throw me off so much? I never got like this when we first met-_

Shouyou sat up, reeling from the headache he brought on himself. As he held his head, he realized he blushed a lot at what Atsumu said. His pulse was always racing when they got too close. He cherished every compliment he was given. He loved every story Tsumu told about himself. It was never recently. He's been this way since they first met. _Why? What's going on with me?_

  
  
  
  
  


It was Shouyou’s turn for a match against the instructor the next day. For the first couple of hours, they went over the basics of sword fighting in one of the training fields. The trainer would note their abilities and grab one by random and pull them up onto the wooden platform to spar against. Though they were told to continue practicing, none of them did. Bokuto and Kuroo had already gone, and Shou was still in awe of how crazy yet amazing their swordplay was. He was in the middle of impaling a manikin's head when the man stepped in front of him and started pushing him up the platform. 

It wasn’t the match he was nervous about. It was having to do this in front of everyone. He was pretty confident in his skills with a sword. He had many instructors since he was young and impressed many of them. Although, after spending years with the medics in war, he hadn’t had much time to keep up with it. He was pretty rusty, but after practicing since he got back, he was able to get right back in the hang of it. But the man was tall. And by tall, he was over a head taller than Kuroo. Shou always tried to find new ways to beat taller opponents, but he’d never gone against someone like this. 

He was already dreading them all laughing at him as he was beat down easily by the man. However, as he glanced at Atsumu when he reached the top, the expression he had was one of complete belief that Shou would be able to win. It knocked the breath out of him, but he was feeling more confident now. He raised his sword and turned to face the man. And then they began. 

Shou thought the minutes he spent fighting were the longest by far. Time seemed to move in slow motion as he easily evaded the trainer’s attacks and moved on the offensive. But when he started to get in a couple good blows, the man began to retaliate. 

They went back and forth, both already dripping with sweat, and panting quietly. He deflected the next blow, and made to strike at his left side where he was open, but then the legs underneath him suddenly gave out. Before he knew it, he was sprawled out on the ground on his side, the pain not registered yet. He glanced up to see the man’s scowl. 

“No matter how long you're fighting, never let your guard down or else your feet might just get swept out from under you.” He kicked Shou’s sword to him. “Now get back up and fight.” 

_Huh? Ughh father did say this was going to be grueling, but still._ Nevertheless, he grabbed his sword and stabbed it into the ground to help push himself back up. Then as if being caught in déjà vu, he was knocked flat on his side again. He gazed at the sword that had skidded across the platform and back up at the man. “What did I say about not letting your guard down?”

Shou felt his fury burn up inside of him. He has had enough. Enough of being knocked down. Enough of being looked down on. He used the rage inside him to jump to his feet and propel across the platform for his sword. His parents always said he had inhumane speed, and at the moment, he couldn't be any happier about it. He raised his sword and started on the offensive. He struck and struck at the man. Metal screeching as they clashed against each other. He had the upper hand, and was about to deal the final blow, when he felt a blow to the stomach. 

The man flipped his sword around and hit him straight to the gut. Shou crashed down on his knees, hand to his gut as he tried to gain air back into his lungs. “Get up.” Shou looked for his sword, but it was knocked far away again. “Get up.” He ignored the exhaustion in his legs as he made to sprint for it, but then saw a sword gleam in his side view, and then a loud clang. 

He raised his head to see Atsumu standing front of him, sword raised, glaring at the trainer. “I think it’s been long enough. Been dyin for my turn, so let’s go already.” 

It took Shou a moment to realize the man was going to strike him. Obviously it wasn’t to kill, but to leave a small injury as a reminder to do better. However, Atsumu jumped in anyway. He stood right in front of Shou and deflected the blow. Shou couldn’t tear his gaze away from Atsumu, in a loose white shirt and gray trousers, sword in hand, grinning arrogantly at the trainer, as the sun shone down on him. Feeling so indescribably touched, a sudden realization hit him. _Ah, so that’s why......I like him._

  
  
  
  
  
  


When he was lying down to rest after the training, his thoughts were running so fast he couldn't keep up. _I like him. I like Tsumu. It’s not the normal kind, I know it. It’s more than that. I want to be the only one who can make him laugh. I want to be held in his arms. I want him to lean forward and ki-_ “Aaagghh!! Now’s not the time to be thinking of that!!” Shou slapped his cheeks, causing them to be even hotter than they were before. “I need to figure out what to do now..” _I want to be the only one to touch him-_

“No. Only me touch you.” 

Shou shot up on the bed as his pulse raced. Barely a flicker of a memory just passed, and he tried to grasp at it. He couldn’t remember seeing a thing, only talking. _Did this happen that night? Was I saying that Atsumu??_ Shou began panting as he panicked. _Did Atsumu hear it? What did he think?? Does he know that I like him? And not just like, that I really like him-_

“Mhmm!! I really like him.” 

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground clutching at his rapidly beating heart. _I’ve said it before. I must’ve said to him. He heard me. He knows. He knows how I feel. He-_ Shou froze, feeling like a bucket of ice water was dropped on him. He slowly sat back on his heels and remembered that morning. Atsumu was totally normal. He didn’t avoid Shou. He wasn’t disgusted with him. He didn’t treat him any differently. As if what he said didn’t matter. Or worse, he only took it as something normal a friend would say. _No wonder he’s still acting the same with me. The thought of me meaning that in another way never even crossed his mind. I’m his friend. I’m his friend…_ For the second time that week, his cheeks felt damp and when he raised his hand to feel it, long streams of tears flowed down his face. _Ahhh this sucks...what am I supposed to do with these feelings now?? Do I ignore them? Do I get rid of them?_

  
  
  


For the rest of the week, Shou tried his best to not let his feelings show. It was easy enough when they were training. They would practice individually and then face off against knight after knight. Sometimes, the trainer would pair them up with another prince and attack two knights he picked out. As luck would have it, he hadn’t been paired up with Atsumu yet. Instead, he’d been teamed up with Bokuto every time. Atsumu had only gone once, and his partner was Oikawa. He felt a sharp stab of jealousy every time Oikawa would stand too close to him or tease him. Most of the time when the exercises were finished, it was already time for dinner, and it was easy enough to say he was tired as an excuse not to spend time alone with Tsumu. At times when there was still sun out, and they were too antsy, he would purposely take them to a place where people would be around. He wasn’t sure he could handle being alone with Tsumu. He needed others there in case he needed to run to someone before he blurted out words that were meant to stay inside him. He didn’t want to avoid Tsumu. He’s his friend, and he doesn’t deserve to be treated that way because Shou can’t get his feelings together. So he tried his best. He really did. But when they would walk together as the sun shone down on Tsumu and he looked at Shou with a fond smile, all he wanted to do was pull him down and kiss him until they couldn’t breathe anymore. 

On Friday, Shou was in the middle of sparring with one of his father’s strongest knights. He’d been practicing against him all week. He finally could see the man’s tells and saw his weak points. He was starting to gain the upper hand and hit blow after blow, cornering him until he could only stay on the defensive. He prepared to deliver the final blow when the trainer stood on the platform to announce, “Prince Shouyou and Prince Atsumu, you two will be facing against me and my second in-command.” All of Shou’s concentration was shattered as he dropped his sword and turned around to stare at the trainer, dumbfounded. The knight noticed he was distracted and made to knock him off his feet as punishment, but then Shou felt a flurry of wind and turned to see Atsumu there behind him, deflecting the blow. Tsumu smirked at the man, knocking the sword out of his hands in an instant and turned to smile warmly at Shou.

“That’s twice now, Shou. You owe me.” He slung one of his arms around Shou’s shoulders and started making their way to the platform. 

“I-I never asked you to! That’s your fault!” Shou protested. Sometimes he forgot he was supposed to bicker and fight back with Tsumu, when really all he wanted to do was hug him fiercely and tell him how happy he made him feel. 

“Huh?!?” Tsumu yelled in his ear, frowning down at him. “Yer unbelievable ya know that?” 

“I already owe you one favor, why would I want to be buried in more debt?” Shou retorted, tearing his gaze away from him. He looked at the trainer in front of him and slouched his shoulders. _Great. I get to do this again…_

As if Atsumu could read his mind, he pulled him in close and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Hey, don’t worry. I got yer back.” 

Shou shivered at the warm breath on his ears, making them burn. However, instead of pushing him away, he held onto the front of Tsumu’s shirt to keep him down and whispered in his ear, “S-So do I.”

Atsumu pulled away and smiled at him. He took his stance and raised his sword, and winked at Shou before lunging at the man first. Shou indulged himself in his feelings for a moment as he watched Atsumu fight, in wonder, then shook his shoulders out and joined the fray.

Shou was always left speechless when he and Tsumu were paired up for anything. They always matched each other perfectly. They worked completely in sync, no matter what the task was. For example, a couple weeks back when Bokuto was bragging about his matches against the knights with Akaashi, Atsumu wanted to shut him up. Instead of choosing Suna to fight with him, he chose Shou. Their first two-on-two was over in an instant. Everyone was shocked. They drilled them for details on how they trained together, but the two admitted they hadn't trained at all. That was their first time fighting together. Everyone's jaw dropped on the spot and demanded to see more. Unfortunately, the King found out and stopped them saying to save it for the actual exercises in the future.

He didn’t understand it himself, but he and Atsumu were effortlessly the perfect two-man team. As he was growing up and his parents had been searching for a knight for Shou, he couldn’t find one that fit him. The knight couldn’t make up for his height or couldn’t keep up with his speed. They didn’t try to work together because they only wanted to be in charge. Finally, Shou had given up and told his parents he wasn’t going to find one, maybe he would when he got older. But the minute Tsumu stepped next to him, they were instantly equals. They never held the other back, but in fact pushed each other harder. He tried not to let this go to heart, but let some of his feelings show as he grinned at Tsumu as they towered over the guards, swords pointed at their throats. 

The other knights and princes were shouting and whopping in victory, but didn’t Shou didn’t register any of it. He stared up at Atsumu, noticing they barely even broke a sweat. Tsumu was still grinning down at him, and Shou was tempted again. _Maybe if I just pull him down a little...maybe if he leans down towards me, then I can-_

Trumpets were playing loudly in the distance, and everyone whipped their heads towards the main road that led to the palace. _I know this trumpet….and that carriage it’s the same colors as-_

“SAMU!!” Atsumu shouted as he took off at a sprint. The rest hesitated for a moment, registering what’s going on, and followed after him. 

Shou was ahead of the rest, almost catching up to Atsumu. _I’m finally going to meet his brother. I wonder what he’s like. Ahhh this is going to be so much fun. I-I..._ He wanted to be excited. He should be excited, but as he watched Tsumu pommel into his brother, laughing hysterically, as the other started cursing at him, he felt that sting of jealousy again. He shouldn’t be jealous, it’s his brother, but Shou wanted Atsumu all to himself, for just a little longer. Now he knew he had to share time with him with his brother, or even worse, not be able to be with him because he’d rather be with his brother. He tried not to let these feelings show on his face as he smiled at them. 

“Yer finally here, ya scrub!” Atsumu yelled as he ruffled Osamu’s hair roughly. 

Osamu pushed him hard, making the other stumble, as he fixed his fair. “Not like I wanted to be late, ya idiot.”

“Oi!! I’m showin ya some brotherly love and this is what I get?!” Atsumu retorted as he gained his footing and prepared to lunge at him. 

Osamu ignored him and began walking up the steps to introduce himself. Atsumu shouted after him and stepped in front of him. “Hey! I’ll introduce ya, alright?”

Osamu frowned at him. “Huh? Why? I-"

Atsumu turned to the princes and gestured lazily at them. "The one with the weird hair is Bokuto, the one that looks like he never brushes his hair is Kuroo, oh and that," he says, pointing at Oikawa. "Yeah _that's_ Oikawa." 

"HEY!!" They all shouted in unison.

He waved them away, and turned to Shou with a fond smile. He draped his arm over Shou's shoulders and looked at his brother. "And this is His Highness, Prince Shouyou."

Osamu bowed at him as did Shou. "It's very nice to meet you. I am Prince Osamu. I'm sure Tsumu here's been nothing but a pain in yer ass so I apologize on his behalf."

Atsumu lunged at Osamu and gripped his neck in his arm. "Hey! I-"

"Thank you, Prince Osamu but," Shou interjected, "he's been the best friend I could ever asked for."

Osamu and Atsumu froze. They looked at him and then at each other. Tsumu released his grip as Osamu smiled at Tsumu, noticing his ears started turning red. "Ah, I see."

"Ah Shou, I.." Atsumu began as he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "You.." He sighed and then ruffled Shou's hair softly, smiling at him so warmly that Shou had to turn away before his entire face began bright red. 

He made eye contact with Osamu. He was staring at them with a knowing smile. "That's a first for him, Prince Shouyou thank you-"

"You can call me Shou-" Shou tried to correct, but-

"Shouyou. You can call him Shouyou." Atsumu cut in with a pointed look at Shou. _Huh? What's he giving me that look for? Does...does he want to be the only one to call me that?!? No! No way!! It's nothing it's nothing…._ His pulse continued to race as he looked back at Osamu.

He smirked and replied, "Well, Shouyou, I'd love to hear all about this-"

"Shut yer trap! We're movin on to the next person!" He moved away from Shou and looked around and froze. Shou noticed his gaze and saw Suna standing at the edge of the crowd. 

Osamu also turned, eyebrows scrunched, to see who it was. He let out a sigh, and smiled so happily the corners of his eyes crinkled. "Rin.." Suna walked towards him slowly and Shou noticed even through his hair that the tips of his ears were a bright shade of pink. When they were standing right in front of each other, Osamu's shoulders relaxed as he smiled at him. "I'm glad to see you're doing well. Did you miss me?"

Sun bowed low and lowered to his knee, but not before Shou could catch the blush creeping across his cheeks. "Of course Your Highness."

Osamu frowned and leaned forward to touch him. "Rin. You know you don't have to-"

"Alright!" Atsumu interrupted as he slung his arm around Osamu's shoulders and guided him away to Shou again. "Now that you've met them let's go tour the place. Shou can show us plenty of-"

"Actually I think it's better if you take him to the room to settle in and you both can catch up." Shou interjected. It's not like he didn't want to show Osamu around, but he knew they needed their time together first. In fear of being an outsider, he wanted to meet them later.

"Shou? But-" Atsumu narrowed his eyes at him in confusion. 

"It's better this way. We still have training to do, and I'm sure Osamu will need some time to rest. So I'll see you both later, okay?" He tried to put on a kind smile, but Atsumu's frown deepened. 

He continued to squint at Shou, but then shrugged it off. "Alright. Guess we'll see ya later."

Osamu bowed to everyone and glanced at Suna one last time before Atsumu pulled him away. "You'll love our room."

"Our?!?!!" Osamu shouts as Atsumu laughs. They continue to bicker as they step inside. Shou sighs in relief and watches Suna stand up as he watches the retreating figures with such an intense longing that Shou looks away. 

The rest of the princes return to the training fields and the trainer invites their knights to spar against them. Suna offers to train with Shou, and he agrees. Both of their focus was on something else, or more accurately _someone_ else, so after a couple hours they decided to call it. Kuroo tried to bait him into a match against him, but Shou declined. He walked aimlessly through the fields for a while, before he stopped to sit on the bank of a stream. 

He threw rocks lazily into the water. _Ahhh this really does suck…I try to act normal, but then he smiles at me like that. I try to act like it doesn't affect me, but the jealousy cuts me up inside. I have to get rid of these feelings. I need to get rid of them. I can't stand this. I-_

"SHOU!!!"

Shou whipped his head around to see Atsumu running towards him with a wave as Osamu followed behind him. Shou stood up and brushed off the sand on his trousers as he tried to school his expression into a calm one. When they reach him, Atsumu's panting as he exclaims, "What're ya doin? I've been lookin everywhere for ya!"

Shou's lips perk up. "Sorry. I just needed to walk for a little."

Atsumu tilts his head at him and moves closer to him. He leaned down and asked quietly, "Are ya alright Shou? I'm worried about ya. You've been actin different all week."

As if Tsumu was pulling on his heart strings himself, he smiles weakly at him. "I'm sorry to worry you, Tsumu. Just got a lot on my mind. Thank you though."

Tsumu nods and then pulls Shou into his arms. He tightens his hold so much that it starts to hurt, but Shou doesn't mind a bit. He hugs him back just as tight, and feels tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. "I'll always be here to listen, ya know that right? And if ya don't wanna talk then I'll still be there for ya."

Shou's chest tightens as he whispers, "Yeah I know. Thank you Tsumu. I meant it when I said you were the best friend I could've ever asked for. I hope I can be the same for you one day."

Tsumu pulls Shou back to look down at him. He lets out a soft laugh as he ruffles Shou's hair. "What're ya talkin about? Ya already are."

Shou's cheeks burned as his heart pounded so hard it hurt. He ducked his head in embarrassment as he heard someone clear their throat. "I can come another time if you two need some time alone." Shou noticed that same knowing smile on his face and glanced at Tsumu expecting a fight, but even Tsumu's cheeks were a bright scarlet. 

"S-Shut it Samu!!" Tsumu stammers as he lunges for him. They go back and forth, one dodging as the other swings. As he watches them curse furiously at each other, he starts to laugh. Tsumu's eyes widen as he smiles and shouts, "Hey!! Instead of laughin, come and help me!"

"Yer so weak ya need backup to fight me now?" Osamu retorts, causing Tsumu to throw him on the ground and start wrestling. Shou's laughter grew louder as this time the tears that prickled in his eyes didn't feel so bitter anymore.

"What's wrong with ya? It ain't that funny!" Tsumu yells yet grins at him.

Shou giggles one last time as he wipes his tears away. "Sorry. I just really needed that."

Tsumu shoves Osamu off of him harshly and stands up. "Good. Now let's get going. Got a lot to show this scrub here so c'mon."

"Can ya tiny brain ever think of any other words to use for me?" Samu asks sarcastically. Then he smirks as he adds, "Oh wait I forgot! Ya really can't think at all so that was a stupid question to ask. Sorry I'll remember next time."

“Oi!” Atsumu shouts, but Shou can see the fondness in his eyes. They continue to bicker as they walk back to where they came from.

“Hey Tsumu, I’ll catch up with you back at the palace. I just need another minute, ok?” Shou asks, hoping he won’t ask any more about it.

Atsumu nods. “Sure, take yer time.” He pulls Osamu along with him as they head back. 

Shou sighs as he leans against a nearby tree. He watches their retreating figures for a moment. _I can’t do it. I can’t get rid of these feelings, at least not the way I was thinking of. I can’t pretend like they’re nothing, like they’re wrong. I mean, it’s Atsumu that I have feelings for. For someone as important to me as him, feelings like these shouldn’t be treated as something to get rid of. For now, I’ll just let them be. It’s just a crush. It’s not like I love him or are in love with him. Hopefully, they’ll fade over time, but if they don’t it wouldn’t be so bad either. I’ll let myself feel this way about him, until they're gone. Maybe one day I’ll tell him, but now right now. He’s not ready. I just became someone he can trust. A best friend. There’s still a long way to go if we got to that point. There’s still more I need to tell him, and he needs to tell me. I won’t force these feelings on him, but I won’t hide them either. For now, I want to stay by his side and be what he needs: a friend to rely on._

  
  
  
  


He showed Osamu the ballrooms, dining halls, and training fields. He promised to show him the city another day, because he could tell he was growing tired but didn’t want to admit it yet. As he presented the kitchen, they immediately started grabbing food off of the counters to eat. He began to scold them, but the staff waved it away. “Oh it’s alright, Your Highness. We’re glad that they enjoy it.”

“You shouldn’t coddle them so much, Mrs. Yukimura. They are grown men. I mean they’re even older than me. You shouldn’t let them be so spoiled.” Shou teased the cook as the twins choked on their food, glaring at him.

The woman laughed. “Aww it’s alright. I can’t really say no to such handsome young men.”

Shou gasped, “And what would Mr. Yukimura have to say about this??” The woman continued to laugh as she fanned her blushing face. “And how has he been doing? I heard the surgery went well."

She patted his arm. "Yes, thank you so much! We couldn't have done it without you-"

Shou waved away her appreciation. "No need to thank me. Anyways, how's your son? I heard he's excited to start school?"

As he and the cook made small talk, he felt rather than saw Osamu watch them. When she excused herself to go back to work, he turned to the prince. "Um, Prince Osamu? Is something wrong?"

Osamu straightened up and shook his head. "You can call me Samu. And no, there's nothing wrong. I'm somewhat surprised you know your staff's names and personal lives."

Shou scratched his cheek, feeling self-conscious under his gaze. "Yeah well they've always worked with our family so I've always considered them a part of it. Is that so rare? Do you not do that?"

Osamu gazed turned distant. "When I was younger, I took them for granted. After the war, I started getting to know all of them and their families. Tsumu was the one to get close to them first, when I was gone."

Shou nodded, completely understanding, which caused Osamu to widen his eyes and look at Atsumu. "What?" Atsumu asked, but Osamu shook his head and ruffled his brother's hair with a warm smile.

  
  
  
  


When they left the kitchen and Shouyou offered to show him the top floor, Osamu declined. "Thank you Shouyou, but I'm going to have to say no. I'm starting to feel exhausted and there's still something I have to do before I go to sleep. If you'll excuse me." He nodded at him and moved to leave, but Atsumu grabbed his arm.

"I'll come with ya." Atsumu offered.

Osamu shook his head. "Nah it's fine. Stay with Shou. I'll see ya later." And with that he turned and left down the hall.

Atsumu stared at him for another moment before turning to Shou excitedly. "So what're we doin today?"

Shou pondered it for a moment. "I'm a little tired from today, but not tired enough to go back to my room. Umm...wanna go for a horse ride?"

Tsumu nodded. "Sure."

After they saddled up their horses and started at a slow gallop across the field, Shou took a deep breath of the fresh air and exhaled. 

"Ya feelin better?" Tsumu asked, softly.

Shou nodded and followed his gaze towards the sunset. "Yeah I really am. Thank you."

"Ya sure ya don't wanna talk about it?" Tsumu offers.

"I want to tell you about it, Tsumu, but can you accept that I'm not ready to talk about it yet?" He knows Tsumu would understand, but needs to make sure that he knows he really wants to tell him. He doesn't like keeping things from him.

Atsumu nods and smiles in understanding. "Of course. Like you've been doin for me, I'll wait for ya."

Shou feels that warmth bloom inside him and he smiles back. "Thank you." Deciding to change the subject he asks, "So you didn't know your brother was coming today?"

Tsumu scowls furiously. "Nah I had no idea. That damn Suna probably knew and didn't say anythin at all. I'll get him back for that."

Shou opened his mouth to ask the question he'd been dying to ask. Atsumu called him Suna, but Osamu called him Rin. Atsumu and Suna fought and spoke in the dialect. Osamu and Suna spoke formally yet to Shou it sounded intimate. He saw Tsumu's brow crease with worry and decided against asking it. "Even so, I can tell you're really happy about it."

Tsumu's lips perk up. "Don't tell him cause it'll go to his head, but yeah I am."

"I'm happy for you, and I'm glad I finally got to meet him." He grins, teasing, "Besides, I don't think he's the one that lets stuff like that go to his head. That's you."

Tsumu glares at him. "Oh so now yer suddenly defending _him_?!"

Shou laughs. "It's just that he's the calm and collected twin he's rumored to be. And you," he adds with a smirk, "you're the cocky, arrogant twin you're rumored to be." 

Tsumu scowls and moves his horse closer to push Shou. Shou giggles and starts pushing him back. Their horses start sprinting as they're pushing and laughing at each other. When they get close to a clearing of trees, Tsumu suddenly leaps off of his horse and pushes Shou down off of it. They fall into a pile of leaves that fly everywhere. Shou's on his back being kept down by Tsumu's hands on his shoulders. They're both laughing at each other hysterically, but Shou stops once he realizes the position he's in.

Every part of his body that's touched by Tsumu's on top of him feels like it's burning. He's hyper aware of the fact that his face is only an inch away from Tsumu's. He knows his cheeks are blushing feverishly, and he shakes his head trying to clear the thoughts of Atsumu's lips crashing down on his. 

Atsumu chuckles. “What’re ya doin, dummy? You’re getting more leaves in yer hair.”

Shou stills as Atsumu reaches out to take each leaf by leaf from his hair. He uses all of his self-control to not lean into his touch, though he silently wishes Tsumu would run his hands through his hair. When Atsumu finishes, he doesn’t move away. He stays in his position: lying on top of Shou. So Shou gives into his temptation and reaches his hand to run it through Tsumu’s hair instead. Tsumu doesn’t move away, but in fact leans into it. His eyes slightly close, and Shou remembers a random fact he learned in his history lessons. Inarizaki’s symbol consists of a fox, and they’re widely known to have the largest fox population. Shou gazes at him as if he can see Tsumu sprout a tail wagging happily and tall ears. “T-Tsumu what do you think of foxes?”

Tsumu scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. “Huh??” He squints at Shou, seeing he’s actually asking this and replies, “Uh, not much really. They’re really popular in my kingdom so I’ve seen ‘em a lot. Why do ya ask?”

Shou’s pulse quickens as he answers, “O-Oh it’s nothing. J-Just curious.”

Tsumu tilts his head. “I’m tellin ya this because I’m yer friend. Yer really weird, Shou.”

Shouyou immediately shoves Atsumu off of him and runs to his horse. Atsumu shouts after him, but his laughter keeps him from sounding too angry. He chases after him until they reach the stables again. Atsumu pants, but his laughs never cease as they walk to his room, already getting dark outside. When he opens the door and they walk in, they both stop dead in their tracks. 

Suna’s sitting on a couch by the window, and Osamu is sitting next to him with his head on Suna’s shoulder, fast asleep. Suna squints at both of them and gives Atsumu a very intense look, and turns back to Osamu to brush a stray hair out of his face. 

Atsumu pulls Shou out of the room and shuts the door behind him. He hurriedly pulls Shouyou to make their way to his room. Atsumu never says a word until they arrive and he shuts the door. He takes a deep breath as Shou sits on the edge of his bed. “Shou, please. Please don’t breathe a word of what you just saw-”

“What?! That’s what you’re worried about?” Shou interrupts, as his anger begins to rise. “You really don’t trust me enough yet?”

Atsumu turns to face him and shakes his head rapidly. “No! No that’s not it!” Shou can easily read the worried and panicked expression on his face. He runs his hand through his hair as he takes a deep breath. “It’s just that Suna..well ya know him pretty well enough already. He’s not one to show much emotion, much less talk about himself or how he feels. If anyone saw that or heard anythin about it, he would be-”

“You don’t need to say anymore. It’s okay, I get it. You’re only trying to protect your friend.” He stands up and moves right in front of Atsumu to look up at him. 

Tsumu’s expression turns into guilt as he replies, “I’m sorry, Shou. It’s almost like a natural reflex to make sure. It’s not like I don’t trust ya, I really do. I was just-”

“Protecting him. Yeah I get it. But Tsumu,” Shou adds as he grabs his hand. “I’ve never given you a reason to doubt me right?” Tsumu nods. “So don’t worry about it. I won’t say anything. So please try not to say that in the future, because it hurt, just a little.”

Tsumu nods and squeezes Shou’s hand. “Of course. And I know ya won’t. Thank you so much Shou.”

Shou smiles up at him, he lets go of his hand, trying to keep some distance before he pulls Tsumu’s mouth down on his. A sudden thought hits him. “If they’re in your room, where are you going to sleep?”

Atsumu freezes. “Oh my gosh. I didn’t think of that.” He sighs. “Don’t wanna kick them out, so I guess I’ll stay in Suna’s.”

Remembering the look Suna gave him earlier, and the fact he’d be right next door he shakes his head. “No you shouldn’t do that. You can stay here.”

Tsumu grins widely. “Really??”

Shou opens his mouth to agree then realizes what he just offered. _Huh?!? Why would I do this?!? Why can’t I ever shut up?!? Ugh It’s too late to back out now!! So stupid! I’m so incredibly stupid!!!_ He forces a smile. “Yeah you can stay in here. Umm you can take the bed, I’ll take the couch.” He moves to find some blankets for himself. 

Tsumu steps in his way. “No way. I’m stayin in yer room, I’ll take the couch.”

Shou shakes his head. “I couldn’t make you do that. It’s not a big deal so go take the bed.”

Tsumu shakes his head. “No.” Shou glares at him. “Yes.” “No. “Yes!” They continue back and forth until Atsumu offers, “Fine, then why don’t we both take the bed?”

Shou steps back as his cheeks burn. “H-Huh?!?”

“Since neither of us wants the other to sleep on the couch, we can both sleep on the bed. It’s a huge bed, so it’s not a big deal, right?” Atsumu smirks at Shou, challenging him to disagree.

He tries to calm his racing heart as he looks at the bed. _Yeah I guess it is big enough so we won’t be too close….ughhh I’m so going to regret this!!!_ “Fine.” 

Tsumu smiles, victoriously. “Good. Now that that’s settled, did ya wanna go have dinner?” 

Shou shakes his head. “No, I’m too tired to go right now. I’m not that hungry right now anyways. You can go ahead.”

Tsumu also shakes his head as he answers, “Not hungry either, since I ate earlier. I’m tired too, so I’ll just change and go to bed. Wait, do you have any clothes I can change into?”

They searched through his closet to find oversized clothes his parents hoped he’d grow into one day, but sadly, never has. “Here you go, and if you want, you can take the bath first.” 

Tsumu gives his thanks and shuts the door. Shou falls back onto his bed. _I can’t believe this is happening! Why am I so stupid?!?_ As he hears the water start to run, another thought hits him. _Wait a minute...he’s taking a bath right now which means…._ All the blood rushes to his head, and it feels like it explodes. He thanks the heavens he’s never seen Atusmu without a shirt so he has no way to imagine what he looks like right now. 

When Atsumu finishes and comes back out, he offers Shou the bath but he declines saying he’ll take one in the morning so Tsumu drains it out. Shouyou changes into his night clothes and closes the curtains. When he lies down in his bed and pulls up the covers, he turns his back to Tsumu. He feels the bed dip as Tsumu lies on the bed behind him. He can start to feel the other’s warmth so he edges away from it, and almost falls off.

“Thanks Shou.” His voice is so low and husky, that Shou’s shivers at the sound. He tries to ignore the effect that voice has on him. “Mhmm.” He can hear the smile in his voice as he whispers, “Goodnight, Shouyou.” “Goodnight, Atsumu.”

He lies there for what feels like an hour, making sure Atsumu is dead asleep before he turns around. He moves in close so he can see him. His face is so peaceful and relaxed that even if he’s never drawn in his life, he wished he could draw that. _It’s only a crush. It’ll fade with time. I-I_ “I like you, Miya Atsumu.” he whispers into the night. He turns back over again and closes his eyes, but even his dreams are plagued from imagining lying down on Tsumu’s chest, wrapped in his arms.

  
  
  
  
  


His father gathers them for breakfast to announce that the international relations activities will be cancelled due to Osamu’s arrival. He needs to catch Osamu up on what has been going on and determine his skills before the next month begins. Shouyou is relieved at that, knowing he’ll get some time to get over last night so he can stop blushing every time he looks at Atsumu. “Now that I have gone over that, I might as well talk about the month ahead. You will have one major trial each week. Some will take up most of the week to complete. Others will only take a day or two, but you’ll need the rest of the week to heal from injuries you’ll most likely sustain. You will not know what trial you’ll be taking on until right before you start it. For example, the first of the month is your first trial. All you need to know is that we’ll have to travel by wagons to get there so that you won’t be able to see it.”

The princes looked at each other, excitedly. They wanted to start this _now._ King Hinata chuckled at their expression. “I can tell you’re all raring to go. Trust me, I guarantee that none of these trials will be boring. Now that that’s also done with, Prince Osamu, please come with me.” Osamu rises from his seat, bows, and follows the king. Atsumu instantly shoots out of his seat and follows after them, too, but not before apologizing to Shou first. 

Shouyou waves it off. He’s relieved he’ll get some time to himself before the trials begin. He needs to get all of his focus onto that and off Atsumu, because if he can’t, it’ll ruin it for everyone. So for the remaining couple of days, he spends time with the other princes and their knights. He spars with Kuroo and learns to play chess with Kenma. He explores the rest of the capital with Bokuto and Akaashi. He accompanies Iwaizumi to watch over Oikawa on his many night excursions, mostly consisting of Oikawa flirting with every woman at the bar as they start an arm wrestling competition with every man at the bar. 

Before he knows it, it’s already the first of the month. They’re all in the back of a wagon, not saying a word. Not due to nervousness, but quiet anticipation. Eventually, Kuroo goaded Bokuto into peeking out the curtains, but was hit with a shoe to the face so they gave up. After another hour, they were let out of the wagon. All Shouyou could see was plain, green grass around up and a large hill ahead. They climbed to the top of the hill and gasped at what they saw on the other side. 

“We will now commence your first trial. You have twenty-four hours to complete this maze.” 

Shouyou turned to see Atsumu grinning down at him. He let his feelings out a little as he smiled back at him. They grabbed each other’s hand, squeezing tight.

“You may begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I left some osasuna crumbs in there bc recently I've been having a brainrot over them too. And the new episode with those Suna scenes just increased the love I had for him.
> 
> So I wanted Shou to realize his feelings, but know not to act on them yet. I want this to be a slow burn, and you to watch them slowly falling in love, not rushed and or too unbelievably fast. Poor Shou thinking it's only a crush....
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all of your kudos and comments they really make my day <3


	7. Trial #1: The Maze

They had been running in a cluster straight down the path for almost ten minutes already, and Shouyou was already starting to feel anxious. It didn’t help that Atsumu let go of his hand right when they entered. None of them had been talking yet and so they continued to run for a couple more minutes until the path separated into three: straight, left, or right. Shouyou groaned, _Great we get to start with this already._

“I’ll go right and you can take the left! Kuroo come with me!!” Bokuto announces with a laugh and tries to pull Kuroo along with him.

Kuroo shakes off his grip with an incredulous look. “Did you even listen to a word he said?!?”

Bokuto’s face scrunched in confusion. “Huh? He was saying something?” The rest of them smacked their foreheads in dismay. “Sorry I was just looking at the rest of the maze up there. I didn’t know he was talking, too. Why? Did I miss something?”

Kuroo sighed defeatedly. “Yes. Yes you did. You missed every single one of the rules he made.”

Bokuto squinted and rubbed his chin. “There were rules for this thing??” He shrugs. “What does that have to do with this.”

“The first and foremost rule: When travelling through the maze, if you come at a crossroads, you must all agree on the path and must all travel down it together.” The princes replied in unison. 

Bokuto groaned “Every time?!? Ughhhh!!” The others nodded, feeling the same way. “Well I say let’s go right.”

Kuroo shrugged. “I’ll pick right, too.”

Oikawa smirked at him. “Then I’ll pick left.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes. “I pick straight, and so does Samu.”

“Hey! No I don’t! I pick right!” Osamu shouted as he pushed Atsumu. 

Atsumu glared at him. “Fine. Ya pick straight, right Shou?”

All of the other princes turned to look at him. Oikawa gave him a knowing smirk. “Yeah, don’t you, _Shou_??”

Atsumu kicked at the back of the leg Oikawa was leaning on, causing the other to fall. “Call him that again and see what happens.” Oikawa’s face was scowling in fury as he screamed at him. Shou exhaled in relief, knowing this distraction could buy him some time. He looked at the maze around him. When they were up on the hill, it didn’t look as high, but now that they were down here, the walls were as tall as all of them standing on top of one another. And they'd just barely reach the top. This part of the maze was strictly dark, brick wall. Other parts, he observed, used various plants and vines as the walls. 

He looked down the other paths and they all looked the same: dirt ground and gray, brick walls. He was about to just say to heck with it and agree with Atsumu, but knew they’d still argue until the entire twenty-four hours was up to figure out which path to take. _Gotta hand it to my father, he knew this exact rule would be the most difficult for us._ He glanced at the others and noticed they were beginning to get antsy as well. _Gotta do something…._ Then a thought hit him, something he and his sister used to do when exploring the castle when they were young. 

“Hey guys how about this?” Oikawa and Atsumu broke apart, still scowling, and the rest turned to him. “At each time we come to a crossroads, one of us picks and the others go with it. We each get a turn so everyone has a fair chance to choose. We can decide the order by doing rock-paper-scissors right now, and go from there. We’ll never agree so this is our best option and you know it. Unless someone’s got any better ideas?” The rest shook their heads. “Good. We’ll pair up and do one round each. Losers will compete and then winners will compete. The one who is undefeated picks which path we take now.”

They all nodded and paired up. Kuroo went against Bokuto. Atsumu went against Oikawa and Osamu went against Shouyou. They all sped through the rounds and an overall victor was claimed in less than five minutes. “Congrats, Osamu. Now pick which path to go.” Osamu bowed, dramatically, smirking at Atsumu. “Right.” Oikawa laughed at Atsumu and then slung an arm around Osamu’s shoulders as they walked down the path, whispering conspiratorially. Shouyou tried to hold back a laugh as he watched Atsumu clench his fists, glaring after them. “Scrubs, every single one of ‘em.”

Shou laughed at that and patted his arm. “Aww come one. You got third so you’ll pick soon enough.” 

Atsumu shrugged as he began walking next to Shouyou down the path. “Yeah, but third still sucks. Well at least I’m not second to last, unlike someone else.” He added with a smirk at Shouyou.

Shouyou bumped his shoulder. “Hey! How was I supposed to know that Osamu and Boktuo were basically champions when it comes to rock-paper-scissors?!?”

Atsumu chuckled, his expression turning soft as he gazed down at him. “And who knew that ya were such a loser when it comes to rock-paper-scissors??” He shook his head, feigning disappointment, “And here I’ve been defendin ya, tellin everyone you've got all these skills and yet ya can’t even win at rock-paper-scissors?!!?”

Shouyou shoved him hard this time as he glared up at him. “You want me to agree with your choices and yet here you are insulting me!!”

Atsumu’s eyes widened as he looked at him. “So ya were gonna side with me, right?”

Shouyou crossed his arms. “Guess you’ll never know now.” He stuck his tongue out at his shocked expression and ran ahead. 

“Oi! Shou! Wait up!” Atsumu called as he ran after him. 

Shou giggled and purposely stepped next to Osamu and began talking to him. Not even a minute later, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him away. He was pulled so that his back was against Atsumu’s chest and felt his mouth by his ear whisper, “Shouyou. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say yer tryin to make me jealous. That’s pretty cute, ya know.” 

Shouyou’s face burned and he tried to break out of Tsumu’s grip, but to no avail. “N-No I wasn’t!!” he coughed.

Atsumu bent over to rest his head on Shou’s shoulder. “No need to be shy, Shou. I’m the best friend you’ve ever had, remember?? So ya don’t need to hide anythin from me.” 

Shou’s pulse raced as he cursed himself. _I should’ve known not to blurt that out. Should've known he would never let it go._ “Y-You..I-I-”

“Hey you idiots catch up!! You’re slowing us down!” Kuroo shouted back at them, and Shou realized they were still standing there while everyone else was up ahead. Atsumu let him go and they both sprinted to the next intersection. This time there were only two options: straight or right. “Now that you’re here, I can finally choose.” He said with a pointed look as everyone else gave them the same look. Shou’s cheeks burned even hotter. “I’m picking straight.”

Oikawa squinted at the path ahead. “Are you sure?!? I mean the right looks better.”

Kuroo got into Oikawa’s face as he glared. “Huh?? They both look exactly the same!!”

“So then why’d you pick this one?!” Oikawa shot back, not backing down. 

Kuroo straightened up and patted his shoulder. “Sorry forgot who I’m talking to right now. You just wouldn’t understand.” He began to make his way forward as the rest followed him, smirking at Oikawa’s outraged face. 

Shou, curious as to why he chose it too, moved to talk to him. “Why did you choose this one? Not that I’m disagreeing, but I’m still curious.”

Kuroo glanced down at him, and considered for a moment before yawning slowly. “Eh, well you do remember what the maze looked like from the beginning, right?” Shou nodded. “The exit that King Hinata pointed at was near the right corner, but not exactly. Where I’m guessing we were put is more over to the left, so we’re basically trying to move diagonally across the maze. We don’t want to go too far right otherwise we’ll never find the exit. So we’ll take a couple rights, and a couple straights.”

Shou widened his eyes. “Oh okay..”

“Huh?! What’s that look for??” Kuroo demanded as he furrowed his brows. 

Atsumu suddenly came up between them and pushed Kuroo more to the left so that he could stand between them. “Nothin. Pretty sure like everyone else, he took ya for a dumbass. Can’t blame him though when ya never remember to brush yer hair down.”

“What does my hair have to do with this?!? Besides, I style it this way!!” Kuroo shouts back at him. 

Atsumu shrugs. “That’s probably why we all think yer a dumbass.”

Shouyou hides his laugh behind his hand, but Atsumu still winks at him, before turning back to Kuroo. “And who says we’ll always have the option to take a straight or right? What if we end up gettin nothin but lefts later?”

Kuroo opened his mouth to snap at him, but paused. “Eh..guess we’ll deal with it when that happens. Ughhh I’m really not suited for this stuff when Kenma’s not around.” 

“Thanks for proving my earlier point. Now Shou let’s get movin on ahead. The stupidity around here can get contagious.” Atsumu stated as he pushed Shou forward, only to be bumped into the back. “Oi! Who the-”

“That’s funny comin from a scrub like ya!! Yer the stupidest one around!” Osamu exclaims as he laughs at Atsumu. He turns to Shou with a mischievous smile. “Want to hear an interesting story when Tsumu was younger?” 

Shou immediately nodded. “Yes! Yes please!”

Osamu chuckled as he kept fighting against Atsumu’s protests. “One of my favorites is when Tsumu was around five I think? He came back home from somethin, I don’t remember, but he was obsessed with crows for some reason. Kept sayin he said he needed to go find somethin and wanted to learn to fly like them. Our parents kept tellin him he can’t fly, he wasn’t a bird, but Tsumu wouldn’t listen. He declared he’d train as hard as he could and then show us all he could fly. My parents brushed it off and added extra security, but this scrub escaped them one time and went up on this balcony over the garden. There were crows on it so he shouted, “Look I’m just like one of them!” He scared the birds and they started to fly away and he jumped with em.” He started cackling as Atsumu tried to cover his mouth. “He jumped right off that balcony and into some bushes, but little did he know they were full of poison ivy!” He started clutching at his stomach as he broke out in laughter. “He...he was covered in rashes for a week!! Hahaha..not only that, he twisted his ankle and got scraped all over his legs and arms. He couldn’t do anythin, but lie in bed, and try not to scratch himself. Lucky me got the job to slap him if he ever tried to scratch himself. That was probably one of the earliest memories I got. Til this day I can still see Tsumu jumpin off that balcony and into the bushes haha! He really was an idiot back then, am I right?” He kept laughing as Atsumu pushed him away, face burning in embarrassment. He stormed off ahead of them, but Shou ran after him. 

He expected to laugh a lot more, or tease Atsumu a lot, too. Instead, he felt warmth in his heart, and his cheeks burn as he thought, _Gosh that was just so cute!! I should be laughing at him, but I just can’t. I keep imagining an adorable little Tsumu trying to learn to fly. How cute!!_ He slapped his cheeks, hoping he’d come to senses as he walked next to Atsumu. “Shut yer trap! I already know what yer gonna say, ok? Yeah I was an idiot and-”

“Actually, I was going to say you were really cute.” Shou blurted out. He immediately covered his mouth with his hands and turned away as his ears began to burn, too. 

He peered at Tsumu out of the corner of his eye to see that he was also turned the other way, and his ears were beginning to turn red. “O-Oh, r-really??” He choked out. 

Shou nodded, still turned away from him. “Y-Yeah you were v-very cute.”

Atsumu covered his mouth, pretending to cough, as if Shou couldn't see the rising blush on his cheeks. “O-Only were?? I-I’m not c-cute now?”

Shou’s heart tightened. _Ahh why does he have to do this to me? Just say no, just say no-_ “Yeah you still are really cute now.” Shou suddenly wants to kick himself in the face. 

Atsumu chokes as he tries to reply. “T-Thanks..” They continue to walk in silence, both blushing feverishly, avoiding looking at the other. 

Shouyou notices that they’re standing so close that if he moves his hand just a little then he would be holding Tsumu’s. _It shouldn’t be a big deal right? We held hands earlier..yeah...maybe if I just hold one finger??_ He gives into the temptation as he curls his pinky finger around Atsumu’s and to his surprise, Atsumu squeezes back. He tries to ignore the fact that his heart just skipped a beat, as they continue to walk down the path. 

After a couple more minutes, they arrive at a break in the path that either leads straight or left. Shou looks up at Atsumu who doesn’t hesitate as he steps forward, continuing to go straight. The others begin protesting behind them, but Atsumu pays it no mind as he winks down at Shouyou. For a moment, Shou has the urge to say how he feels, but shakes it off immediately. Imagining that smile he has right now turning into one of awkwardness, or worse, disgust is too much for him to bear. So he decides to test the waters first. “So Tsumu, I know I’ve joked about it, but do you really have two or three women waiting for you back home?”

Atsumu’s face instantly burns again as he lets go of Shouyou’s finger to cover his face. “H-Huh?!? Where did that come from?”

Shouyou tries for a nonchalant shrug as he answers. “Just curious, that’s all. I mean, I’ve never heard you talk about anyone other than your family so I wasn’t sure if you had anyone or not.”

Tsumu straightened his back and coughs. “Y-Yer right. I’m not gonna lie, I’m sure there are plenty of women waiting for me, but there isn’t anyone special to me waiting back home. My mother used to nag me about it a lot, but my father tryin to make up for everythin, told her to back off, and let me decide what I want. That lasted a couple months and then she was back at sending me on errands where a daughter of a friend would _coincidentally_ be at the same. It’s such a pain, but I can’t complain too much. She’s just lookin out for me, hoping I don’t live alone. But I tried to tell her, I don’t mind bein alone. It’s not the same as bein lonely. Right now I’m not, so I don’t see the need to find someone, ya know?”

 _No, I don’t know, you kinda changed that for me._ “O-Oh sure, yeah..” Shouyou stammered, half-heartedly. Still wanting to know more he adds, “Well what about in the past? Have you ever had someone special before?”

Atsumu shakes his head. “My mother’s tried to set me up with people, but I’ve never met anyone that could become someone special to me. Never was really interested in anyone to want them to be with me.” 

Shouyou lets out a breath, he didn’t know he was holding as he nods. “I get that.”

Atsumu’s lips perk up. “Really? So there’s no one you’re interested in?”

Shou silently curses at himself. _I totally walked myself right into that one._ “U-Um I-”

Suddenly, Bokuto crashes into the back of them, laughing hysterically. Shou’s glad for the interruption, but can see the fury blooming on Tsumu’s face. “It’s my turn!!!!” They both blink at him and then turn around to see that they’re arrived at another break in the path. This time it’s a left or a slight right. Bokuto looks back and forth and then shoves them down the left one. “Let’s go!!”

Kuroo comes sprinting and knocks into the back of Bokuto, causing a domino effect, and all four of them are on the ground. “Didn’t you listen to what I said?!? We need to go right!”

Bokuto scrunched his face in confusion and then shrugged. “So? It’s my turn so I get to choose.” 

Kuroo clenches his fists as Bokuto sticks his tongue out at him and starts running down the path. Kuroo tries to catch up to him, shouting insults left and right. Oikawa and Osamu leisurely walk up to them, nod their heads, and then continue to walk ahead. _I really don’t understand any of them._ Shouyou starts to get up and then sees a hand outstretched, waiting for him, and for a moment a memory flashes. Sand blowing everywhere, sounds blaring in the background, and a hand stretched out to reach someone as they’re told to wait for them. _What was that??_ He tries to grab onto the memory, but it slips away just as fast as it came. “Shou?” Shouyou blinks out of his thoughts as he stares up at Atsumu’s questioning glance. “O-Oh sorry. Just lost in thought for a moment.” He grabs his hand and is pulled gently up, and hopes he’ll keep holding on to him, but of course, he lets go. 

Barely even a couple minutes later does a new path open up, but this time it’s only a left. They all freeze. “I-It’s almost like the maze can hear us.” Kuroo mumbles as he stares down the path. 

Shouyou starts to feel a chill run down his back. _Now this is starting to get weird._ “Well it’s not like we need to choose now, let’s keep going and see what happens.” 

Bokuto frowns. “Why not climb over the walls?”

They all sigh. “Rule Number Two: Unless there is a marker or a built in ladder, you are not allowed to climb the walls.”

Bokuto rolls his eyes at that. “This is really starting to suck.” They nod, but continue down the path anyways. This time no one speaks as they look at their surroundings. Every one of them is starting to feel a chill and that odd eerie feeling as they’re walking. When they come to another break, Oikawa runs to look ahead, but right before he steps out, Shouyou sees a glimpse of something moving and immediately sprints and jumps at Oikawa, shoving him down to the ground. He feels a large gust of air and something hard graze the back of his head. His eyes are scrunched shut, so he doesn’t see it. He waits until it swings back and thinks it stopped so he lets go of Oikawa and stands up. “Shouyou!!” Shou turns to see it swinging back, but is suddenly pushed against the wall behind him. Shou’s eyes widen as he gazes up at Atsumu. His entire body is pressing Shou into the wall, blocking him from the object, a tense look on his face.

“What the hell is wrong with ya?!? Why did you stand up right then?!!” He shouted, angrily.

Shouyou was shocked speechless. He knew he’d done a stupid thing, but for Atsumu to get so worked up about it? His chest tightened as his pulse raced rapidly. He tried not to think too much of it, but couldn’t help it. He raised his hand to touch Atsumu’s cheek. “I’m so sorry, Tsumu. You’re right, I shouldn’t have stood up then. I should’ve checked first.”

“Damn right ya should have!!” He shouted, but moved his hands from pressing Shou’s shoulders to wrap them around him in a tight embrace. He rested his head in Shou’s hair and he could feel his warmth breath on his scalp, causing him to shiver. He embraced Atsumu back just as tight. He heard another sigh as Atsumu’s hands tightened on his shirt. “Shou...don’t _ever_ do that again. No matter what, okay?”

His heart pounded in his chest. “So next time don’t save Oikawa. Just let him die?” He teased, hoping it’d lighten the mood.

Tsumu grunted, “Of course. Let all of em die if ya have to.”

Shou giggled as he held Atsumu tighter. “But what if it was you?”

“Then yer dyin with me.” Tsumu replied, immediately. 

Shouyou laughed as he buried his face in Tsumu’s chest. “Fine. I promise to never try to save anyone else ever again. Happy now?”

“Ya forgot the part about promisin to die with me, but yeah.” Tsumu answered, sarcastically. 

Even with his eyes closed shut, could he see the infuriating grin most likely spread across Tsumu’s face. “Oh fine, alright,” he sighed, “I promise that I won’t save you but die with you instead.” 

Tsumu huffed out a simple, “Hmph.” Shou chuckled quietly, and then heard a group of people coughing and suddenly remembered they weren't alone. He and Atsumu both broke out of their embrace and turned around to the rest of the princes. Oikawa was scowling, still lying on the ground. “Oh you guys finally remember we’re here!! That’s great!! Now get me the hell up!!” 

Atsumu ignored him and walked to the other side, stepping on Oikawa’s back. “Oww!!” Atsumu paused mid-step, “Oh whoops. Didn’t see ya there.” He also pretended he didn’t see a certain finger Oikawa flashed at him. 

Shouyou did his best to hold in his laughter as he helped Oikawa off the ground and brush the dirt off of him. They moved to stand with everyone else, where Osamu was currently smirking at Atsumu saying, “Ya know it was just a large log right? He barely would’ve been hurt. Yer so dramatic sometimes.”

Atsumu’s ears burned as he opened his mouth to retort, but didn’t say anything. Kuroo laughed, pointing at him. “Ha! Who’s the dumbass now??” Atsumu scowled and batted his finger away, but the flush on his cheeks was still there and it was still reflected on Shou’s, as well. 

Osamu sighed. “Well anyways, now I think we all know where we are.” They nodded in disappointment. “We’re in the left corner, where all of the special traps he set up are. The exact spot that’s furthest away from the exit.”

Kuroo kicked up dirt in frustration. “But that makes no sense!! We were heading to the right. How’d we end up in the exact opposite direction?!”

Oikawa scowled at him, still brushing dirt off his sleeves. “Yeah it’s all thanks to you, The _Wise_ Prince Kuroo.”

Kuroo’s fists clenched. “What was that now?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes as he picked dirt out of his nails. “If you weren’t such an idiot, then maybe you could’ve heard me.”

Kuroo made to lunge at him, “Why you-”

“Wait everyone, stop!!” Shouyou shouted. They all turned, eyes wide, at Shou. “Is it just me, or is it starting to turn really dark right now?” They all froze and looked around. “I thought it was just an eerie spot in the maze so I didn’t question it, but now it’s got me thinking. Could it possibly be that it’s-”

“No way.” Kuroo, interrupted, shaking his head. “We’ve only been in here an hour, two max.”

“But look at the sky.” Shou interjected. They all suddenly looked up to see the sky was already a dark red, turning into a purple, almost like it’s-

“No way! No freaking way can it be sunset already!!” Oikawa shouted with a panic. The others were staring in disbelief at the sky. They began to pace back and forth figuring out where they went wrong. 

“Um this is probably a dumb question, but does anyone have a pocket watch?” Shouyou asked, quietly. They all hurriedly flipped through all of the pockets in their shirts and trousers and came up empty-handed. “So no one does. Great..” The first one to break out in panic is Bokuto.

“What do we do?!!! What do we do?!!? Ughhh where’s Akaashi??? AKAASHI!!!” He started screaming as he paced back and forth, head on his hands. Kuroo was getting angrier by the second and started yelling at him to shut up. “It’s your fault for not bringing a watch!!” Bokuto stuck out his bottom lip in a pout as he whined, “Well neither did you!” 

“Why are you blaming him, when it’s your fault we’re stuck in the farthest part of the maze?? Huh??” Oikawa snapped at Kuroo. They began to bicker back and forth, as the rest watched in a panic. Shou eyed Osamu and Atsumu who were so pale they looked ghostly. They were whispering too fast for Shouyou to understand. 

He walked away from the group, hoping he could think. _Come on, think of something! Anything!!_ He took in his surroundings some more, and paused when he saw the corner of the wall at the end of the path. He sprinted over, grabbing the things he needed as he started to set it up. The others weren’t paying attention at first, but when he was almost finished he noticed they were standing around him in a circle with confused looks on their faces. “Um Shou? What’re ya doin?”

He paused, blinking at the rest of them. He gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh well, after the war, many of my people’s fields and gardens were destroyed on the outskirts of the kingdom. So during last summer and earlier this summer, my parents let me move out there to help anyone who needed to rebuild and replant their fields and gardens. In many of the older citizens’ gardens they used to have sundials, but many were broken. They taught me how to fix it and set it up properly. Over here in the corner were plenty of branches and broken bricks that I’m using to create my own. There’s a little bit of sunlight left I can use to tell the time, just give me a moment….” He finished sticking one of the sticks at the top and moved the makeshift sundial into the proper position. He waited a moment as he determined what time it was from the shadow. “If I’m reading this right, it should be just half past six.” He nodded to himself, confirming he was correct. He looked to the rest. “Does anyone know what time we entered?”

They paused, rubbing their chins until Oikawa spoke up. “Yeah, I remember we left the palace at like 9:30. I’m not sure exactly how long the ride was, but it only felt like fifteen minutes. Then we walked and got lectured, so I’m estimating at 10? Maybe a little after?”

Shouyou nodded, trying not to let the shock of Oikawa actually knowing this. “So it’s been about roughly eight and half hours? Wow..it really didn’t feel that long.” They all nodded in agreement. “Well I was hoping we could get some rest in now, but guess we’ll have to wait until it’s completely dark. We need to get at least halfway before we stop otherwise we’ll never make it in time. But we need a plan first, some way to know at least what direction to go in…” 

“How about we just find a spot where we can climb up on the wall??” Bokuto asked.

The others looked at him, pondering his question. “But who knows how long that’ll take? What if we end up even farther away than we are now?” Osamu replied.

Bokuto shrugged. “Got anything else? That’s really all we have left. We’ll just sprint from one path to another and get to one fast.”

Kuroo leaned his arm on Bokuto’s shoulder. “I agree with him.” Bokuto beamed at him.

Oikawa sighed. “Guess we really don't have a choice. Let’s do what he said.”

Shou nodded. “Yeah I agree.” He turned to see Osamu’s hesitation, and Atsumu staring back at him with an unreadable expression on his face. They eventually nodded in agreement as well. 

When they were setting out, Shouyou was moving the sundial back into the corner just in case, but before he could pick it up, another pair of hands lifted it up and carried it away. “Tsumu, I can carry it you know?”

Atsumu set it down and glanced at it with such wonder in his eye, Shouyou thought he was imagining it. He looked at Shou and back at the sundial, and began to chuckle. “W-What??”

He walked over and smiled fondly down at him. “Ya really are something else, ya know that?” 

Shouyou felt his cheeks become hot as he turned away from that affectionate expression. “W-What’s that's s-supposed to mean?”

Tsumu laughed quietly as he ruffled the hair on Shou’s head. Shou peered up at him, and his pulse quickened as he gazed at that smile, so warm, so fond, he was sure he’d never forget it. He heard someone clear their throat and saw that Osamu was standing a few feet away from them. Shouyou was about to flinch away from Atsumu, but Tsumu already started walking away first. “Yeah, yeah, we’re comin.” 

Shou eyed the expression on Osamu’s face as he smiled at Atsumu. It looked like he was saying he was happy for him or proud of him, Shou couldn’t tell. Instead he felt dread in the pit of his stomach, _does he know? Am I that obvious?_ He slapped his cheeks and ran ahead to catch up with Bokuto in the front, needing some distance between the twins, one was oblivious, and one knew too much. 

  
  
  
  


Shouyou, Bokuto, and Kuroo were sprinting down the path, just like was suggested. When they were nearing a crossroads, they’d do a quick rock-paper-scissors match and the winner shouted out the next turn. “RIGHT!!” Bokuto shouted after winning the third match in a row. 

Osamu and Atsumu were talking as they ran several feet back, and Oikawa was panting as he stumbled in the back. “Just...give..me...a...minute!!”

Another path opened up and Shouyou hurriedly threw rock which beat both of them. “STRAIGHT!” He shouted, triumphantly. 

“Ah Ha Ha!! Nice Shouyou!!” Bokuto congratulated as he patted him on the back. 

Shouyou was about to turn to him and respond, but stopped in his tracks. They all started bumping into him and each other, but at least they were stopping. Shouyou jogged up to the piece of black sticking out from the wall. Sure enough, it was a crow feather, the marker. He showed the rest of them. “It’s the marker!! Let’s climb up!” 

They all took a moment to catch their breaths. “But who gets to? It’s only supposed to be one-”

“ME!!” Bokuto screamed as he ran and jumped up onto the wall. There were many craters where he could put his feet and hands to climb up the wall. When he reached the top, he sighed, hands on his hips. “What a nice sunset!”

“BOKUTO!!” They all shouted at him.

Bokuto blinked down at them, and then his face dawned with remembrance. “Oh right, yeah…” He turned back around, and after a couple minutes, he climbed back down. “The exit’s the one where the big tree is right outside of it, right?” They nodded. “Well it looks like we’re actually getting pretty close.”

“Really??” Kuroo asked in disbelief. He shoved Bokuto aside and climbed up. They watched his eyes widen as he nodded. “Yeah, we actually are pretty close. As long as we keep taking more straight and left turns, this time, then we should make it in a couple hours.” 

They all sighed in relief as they sunk to the floor, backs sliding against the walls. “Then I think now’s a good time to rest.” Oikawa stated as he removed the jacket from his waist and set it down as a pillow and fell asleep instantly. 

Bokuto tried searching for a jacket on his body that he obviously didn't bring and announced. "I'm gonna go find a pillow!"

Shou protested, "Wait-"

"Guess I'll go with him." Kuroo sighed. Shou tilted his head in confusion and noticed he was looking at something behind him. He turned to see Atsumu smiling down at him.

"I'm not tired yet so you sleep. I'll take first watch." Atsumu suggested as he plopped down right next to him.

"No way. I'm really not tired so you go ahead and sleep first." Shouyou replied.

Atsumu smirked at him. "Oh please ya must be exhausted from all that impressive building ya did earlier. Go ahead and sleep. Ya can even sleep on my lap if ya want."

"W-What?!? N-No way!" Shouyou stammered as he felt his ears burn.

Atsumu chuckled. "Again with the shyness, Shou. Ya really need to get over that."

"I-I'm not being shy!" Shou protested. "I just can't sleep right now. It's still a bit too light out." He lied. He could sleep anywhere, any time, no matter how bright it was, but he knew he'd never be able to fall asleep with Tsumu right there.

Tsumu shrugged. "Then I'll cover your eyes with my hands."

 _I definitely wouldn't be able to sleep if you did that._ "N-No it's f-fine. I'm not tired yet so I'll take the first watch. Go ahead and sleep."

He felt Atsumu's shoulders shrug against his, and next thing he knew his head was on Shou's lap. "Fine, suit yourself."

“W-Wait! I-”

“Goodnight, Prince Shouyou.” Atsumu interrupted with a chuckle. He moved his head into a better position and then started to drift off into sleep. 

Shou’s heart was pounding like crazy. He was pretty sure his entire head was as red as blood right then, but still managed to whisper, “Goodnight, Prince Atsumu.”

He waited a couple minutes before staring down at the prince on his lap. His blonde hair was swept away from his face so Shouyou could see his peaceful expression as he slept. It even looked like he was just barely smiling. Shouyou had the sudden urge to shove Atsumu off of him and run away to the nearest monastery and live the rest of his life out as a monk. Because he wasn’t sure he could handle another minute staring at such a cute yet beautiful man. Before he could do anything, he sensed a pair of eyes on them so he glanced up to see that Osamu was sitting directly across from them, watching them the whole time. Shouyou opened his mouth to say something, but Osamu shook his head and covered his lips with a finger. He mouthed, _Wait a little longer._

Shou nodded calmly, but was completely terrified. _If he didn’t know how I felt before, I’m sure he could’ve seen it written all over my face just then! Why am I so stupid these days?!? Seriously, why can’t I ever get it together anymore?!!?_

Shouyou waited until Osamu nodded, deeming it was safe enough to talk. “U-Uh, Osamu-”

“Please, just call me Samu. Don’t look so terrified, yer not doing anythin wrong, so why do ya look like yer gonna apologize?” Samu asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“I-uh, well um..” He laughed, nervously. “I guess I don’t know you well enough to be able to read your face correctly, yet.”

Samu chuckled. “That’s a first. Most people say our faces are exactly the same and that every expression is too.”

“Well they’re wrong.” Shouyou snapped, surprised at how angry he sounded. “There are plenty of differences between you two that are easy to see.”

Samu’s eyes widened with surprise. “Hmm, yeah. Yer right.” He looked back and forth between Shou and Tsumu. “Ya have no idea how surprised I was when I first arrived and met you. I was worried the entire time I was stuck back home that he’d already angered every prince there and we’d have another war on our hands, but then I met you. You blurted out he was the best friend you could ever ask for. I thought for sure it was some joke, or a prank he was pullin. But then I saw the look on his face as ya said it. He was just as surprised, but then so happy I thought I was hallucinating. I wasn’t sure if ya were up to somethin at first, but I know him, and he wholeheartedly believes yer his best friend.” An indescribable look of affection passed over his face.

He sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall. “When people first meet him, they immediately write him off as some cocky bastard, and then never give him the time of day again. I always thought he was gonna end up without any friends, but now here ya are. Ya see he’s an arrogant little piece of shit and yet ya still want to be friends with him.” He chuckles a little. “Yer crazy.”

Shou laughs along with him. “He’s told me that a couple times, too.”

“Must’ve not told ya enough.” Shouyou laughs louder at that. “I guess what I’m tryin to say is thanks. Thanks for being his friend.” Osamu whispers. 

Touched, Shouyou, smiles at him. “I didn’t become his friend to get something out of it, or to receive thanks. I just wanted to.”

Osamu shakes his head. “Leave it to Tsumu to make best friends with a nut.”

Shouyou tries his best not to burst out in laughter, not wanting to wake Atsumu up. However, Bokuto and Kuroo come running down the path laughing. “I found the perfect pillow!!” Bokuto shouts. Osamu and Shouyou furiously shush him. Oikawa throws rocks at him, and falls back asleep the minute his head hits the pillow again. “Ow!” Bokuto whispers, but it’s just as loud as his normal speaking voice.

 _Wait a minute...what does his normal speaking voice even sound like??_ Shou ponders over this thought for so long that he doesn’t realize he’s already fallen asleep. 

  
  
  
  


Shouyou feels someone pushing him as they’re whispering his name. “Shou….Shou, wake up..” He mumbles incoherently, wanting to go back to sleep, but the voice doesn’t let him. “Shou! Wake up!” He blearily opens his eyes and blinks at Atsumu’s teasing grin. He immediately sits up, realizing he was on Atsumu’s lap and moves a couple inches away. 

Atsumu’s grin widens. “Oh Shou, don’t act like ya didn’t like sleepin on me. Trust me, I know ya did.”

“O-Oh yeah?” Shouyou tried to challenge, but came out as a stutter. 

Atsumu continued to grin. “Yeah, ya kept talkin about me in yer sleep, so I moved ya onto my lap, and suddenly ya stopped talkin. Guess ya need me even when yer asleep. That’s really cute, ya know?”

Shou’s heart leapt into his throat, and he thought he’d vomit right then and there. _Oh my gosh did I really?? Was I really talking about him in my sleep?? What did I say?! What should I do?!?_

Atsumu broke out in laughter. “Ya should see the look on yer face, Shou! Hahahahha! Priceless!!”

Shou was about to strangle him, but Osamu came up behind him and patted his shoulder. “See, this is why no one likes him. Like a said one arrogant little piece of-”

“Oi Samu!” Atsumu shouts as he smacks Osamu’s hand away from Shouyou. “Shut yer trap, ya ugly bastard!”

“I look exactly the same as you do!” Osamu shot back, incredulously. 

“Ya wish ya looked this good!” Atsumu shouted at him. He turned to Shouyou. “I’m right, eh Shou?”

“Tell him he’s wrong, Shou.” Osamu interjected, getting a jab in the stomach.

“Ya call him Shouyou, ya scrub!” Atsumu began pushing Osamu away to stand by Shou instead, but Samu kept fighting back. 

“What’s it to ya?!? It’s not yer name is it?!? What gives ya the right to tell me that?? Huh??” Osamu taunts as he pushes back at him.

Atsumu looks at a loss for words as he chokes out, “Uh..I-uh..”

Shouyou really wants to hear his response, but hears a very loud sound from behind them. He turns to see that the rest are confused, too. “W-What was that?!?” The others are shrugging, on the verge of panic, once again. “Does anyone know what time it is??” 

Osamu nods. “Me and Kuroo have been tryin to keep track of it. It should be a little after seven right now.”

“HUH?!?” The rest scream at him. “We only have three hours?!? And you tell us this now?!!” Oikawa shouts at him. 

Osamu shrugs, unbothered, as he yawns, “Kuroo thought it wouldn’t take too long so why rush?”

The others cursed at him and Kuroo as they gathered their things and began sprinting down the path. When they stopped, figuring how to decide which way, the same loud sound echoed across the maze. This time much closer and much louder. “JUST PICK ONE!!” They all shouted at Kuroo. He froze in panic, but then sprinted down the path to the right. They all voluntarily let Kuroo be the leader and started sprinting after him. 

This time the sound rang out again, and it sounded like it was just behind them. They risked a peek behind them, but nothing was there. “What the hell is going on, Shouyou?!?” Oikawa screams at him.

“How should I know?!?” Shouyou screams back. 

“Well your father did set this up!!” Oikawa shoots back at him.

Shouyou gives him the most furious glance. “Yeah, cause he’d definitely tell me all about this!! That’s why I decided to let us all go to the wrong side of the maze!! Oh you’re _so_ right, Oikawa!! Got me all figured out!!” He heard someone bark out in laughter next to him, and all of his anger dissipated as he watched Atsumu’s eyes crinkle as he laughed so hard his cheeks flushed a light pink. 

“Oikawa’s a smart one, ain’t he?” Atsumu commented with a wink at Shou.

Oikawa’s face burned in anger. “Why you-I am seriously starting to hate you two-”

BOOM! The sound thundered right behind them, causing them all to shriek and sprint even faster than before. “What’s going on?!?” Oikawa whined. 

None of them knew. They had no idea what the sound was. Where it was coming from. The king had never warned any of them about it. They increased their speed as Kuroo seemed to be getting excited saying they were almost there. “I swear just a couple more turns. We’re almost there.” They all followed in anticipation, needing to get out of there as soon as possible. 

They made another right turn, and then the exit looming in front of them. They started screaming in delight, pushing themselves as fast as they could to get there, but then the sound clanged right behind them, and they could feel its presence. Terrified, Bokuto who was at the back, tripped on his own feet and set off a domino effect, knocking everyone else down. The sound started pounding nonstop, so as terrified as they were, they started crawling their way to the exit, trying to push past the other’s limbs. Finally they all passed the finish line, crawling, kicking, and screaming, and then collapsed on the ground. Before they could even exhale in relief, laughter was heard everywhere. 

They all began to sit up and look around them. Shouyou felt it in that moment, the suspicion he had earlier, that they were being used as a spectacle. When his father talked about the trial, the other kings and queens arrived and greeted him. They didn’t greet the princes, but glanced at them eagerly, just waiting for the show they were about to put on. As they all sat on the ground, covered in dirt and scrapes, their fathers and mothers were standing there clapping, but most importantly, _laughing_ at them. Like they were their personal group of clowns fulfilling the role of entertaining them. They turned back around to see what the noise was and discovered it was each kingdom's close guards that were banging against metal drums and shields. They were laughing down at the princes, as well. 

Shouyou’s face turned into a sneer and peered at the rest to see them with the same exact expression. King Hinata walked in the middle, as people parted to the sides, clapping at them with a smile. “Well done, all of you. That was a magnificent victory. Might I ask who was the one that brought you to this victory? Was it all of you or just-”

“Prince Shouyou of Karasuno.” Atsumu boldly interrupted. He was standing tall, amid the crowd, back straight, smirking at all of them. However, he slightly turned to Shouyou with the softest smile on his face. “We owe this victory to Shou.” 

Shouyou didn’t see his father’s face twitch as Atsumu said his nickname. He didn’t hear the dramatic gasps, and astonished expressions on the kings and queens faces. He didn’t notice the other princes rebuking Atsumu’s statement. No, all he saw was Atsumu. And all he could hear was his voice. Shou knew in that moment that he could care less if they all laughed at them, if they humiliated them to their heart's content. He’d suffer an entire lifetime of humiliation if it meant he could see that smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now trial #1 is complete! Not sure if those last lines were too cheesy, but I actually really loved writing them. Finally Shou's starting to see that his feelings go deeper than just a simple like. 
> 
> I have so many other interesting ideas for the other trials and can't wait to write them. However, this week is gonna be tough so I probably won't update for a little bit. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all of your kudos and comments<3  
> (Sorry if the comedy is too dry or cheesy, I tried my best :/)


	8. I'll Delude Myself into Believing You Feel the Same Way Too

Atsumu held out his hand to help Shouyou up. He pulled him up gently, and Shouyou wanted nothing more than to keep holding on to him, but he tried to crush that hope down. However, Atsumu kept holding his hand as he stood and even interlocked their fingers. He used his other hand to brush dirt off of Shouyou’s cheek. “Are ya alright, Yer Highness?”

Shouyou should've been used to this. He should not get so worked up by these things. It’s just a hand. It’s just a couple words. It’s just a smile. However, it was as if all of these things were built up into a flaming arrow that struck his heart, lighting his whole body on fire. Cheeks burning as his heart beat rapidly, he sputtered, “Y-Yes, t-thank you, P-Prince Atsumu.” 

Atsumu’s lips perked up as he watched him squirm. Shouyou tried to glare, but was sure he looked like a child pouting. Before he could say something to wipe that grin off, he remembered, again too late, that they weren’t the only ones around. He peeked out the corner of his eye to see the kings staring intently, and the queens flushing so red they were using their handkerchiefs to fan themselves. Atsumu noticed too, so he straightened up, still not letting go of his hand and announced, “Even though he says he is fine, there are still plenty of scrapes and wounds that need to be treated. Since the trial is over, we will be taking our leave to go clean them. If you’ll excuse us.” He glanced down at Shouyou with a mischievous glint in his eye. “C’mon, Shou. Let’s go.” He tightened his hold on Shou’s hand and started to pull him towards the wagons waiting to take them to the palace. 

“T-Tsumu!” Shouyou tried to protest, but Atsumu only chuckled softly. He turned around to see what was going on with the other princes they were about to leave behind. 

“Your Highness,” Suna started as he bent down to lift Osamu up, “are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? Is anything broken?” As they stood, he checked over Osamu’s arms and legs, and then lightly brushed his hand across his cheek, gaze extremely worried.

Osamu smiled so softly his eyes crinkled once again. “No, Rin, I’m quite alright.” He placed his hand on top of the one Suna placed on his cheek, causing the tips of Suna’s ear to turn a bright red. “I’ve been through worse.” 

Suna hastily removed his hand and bowed his head. “I’m sorry for underestimating you and overstepping like that, Your Highness. It won’t happen again.”

Osamu’s expression became disappointed. “Can’t you just say that you were worried about me?” He sighed as Suna refused to look back up at him. He leaned to whisper in his ear, and Shouyou strained to hear it. “Rin. You know I won’t object to your touch.”

Suna flinched back, face burning. He turned around, trying to hide his face. “Well since you’re fine. Let’s go back.” He began to follow Shouyou and Atsumu. 

Osamu smiled fondly after him. “Rin, please wait..” He started moving after him, trying to reach for Suna’s shoulders, but then caught Shouyou’s eyes. 

Shouyou knew he shouldn’t have been staring after them, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away. Now having been caught, instantly looked back to the princes again. He purposely walked slow, causing Atsumu to slow as well, so that he could watch. He didn’t want to be the only embarrassing pair in front of the country’s empire. 

Kenma nudged his foot against Kuroo’s thigh. “Hey you need to get up. They’re all staring.”

Kuroo remained on the ground sneering at King Hinata. “Let ‘em stare. They know what they’re doing, why shouldn’t I?” Shou was impressed by how bold Kuroo was and knew exactly where to direct his anger towards. Kenma also looked back at the crowd, a challenging look on his face as well. 

Kuroo finally turned away and made eye contact with the people Shou assumed were his parents. They had the same striking black hair, tall builds, and even more intimidating stares. He sighed, “Can’t you help me out? I mean after everything I’ve done for you. For how long we’ve known each other, you can't even help me out- Oi Kenma! Wait!” Kuroo hastily stood up, not bothering to brush the dust off of his pants as he raced after Kenma. Kenma paid no mind as he played with the trinket Shou bought for him in his hands. 

Shou sighed, _They really are like that all the time. I just don’t understand how they get along at all._ He glanced back to see that Bokuto had thrown himself on Akaashi immediately. “AKAASHI!! How could you leave me like that?!? I needed you!!” He shouted as he let all of his weight fall on Akaashi. 

Akaashi was straining to hold him upright. “Prince Bokuto, I’m sorry but I couldn’t-”

“But you promised!!!” He whined as sobs began to escape his mouth. “You promised you’d always stand by me!!”

Shouyou watched Akaashi freeze as he looked down at the sobbing prince in his arms. A barely discernible smile spread across his face. “Ah you’re right. I’m sorry.”

Bokuto simply nodded, sniffling. “Mhmm.”

Akaashi’s smile grew at that. “But Prince Bokuto, I don’t think you actually needed me. I mean weren’t you the one who led them to victory?” Bokuto froze. “I saw you. You were the fastest one running in the maze and chose all of the turns correctly. It was all you. You were the best-”

“AH HA HA!! I really am the greatest, eh?!??” Bokuto shouted, chest puffing out. “Ahh Akaashi you’re right! I really didn’t need you because I led them all to victory myself!! I’m the best!! The best! Eh, Akaashi?” He smacked Akaashi’s shoulders with a laugh.

Akaashi nodded, face as stoic as always. “Yes.”

Boktuo continued to laugh as continued to boast about his victory. He slung an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders and led them to the wagons. Shouyou shook his head, _How does he do it?? How can he deal with all of it on a daily basis?!_ However, when he saw the soft look in Akaashi’s eyes as he listened to Bokuto bragg, he shut his thoughts up. 

He turned to watch the last pair. Sir Iwaizumi was standing in front of Oikawa, arms crossed. “Oi, get up.”

Oikawa, who was still sitting on the ground, scowled up at him. “So that’s how you’re going to talk to me right now?!!?” He kicked Iwa’s leg. “Did you see what I just had to go through?!!? 24 hours of straight hell!! It was utter hell!! Those little-” Oikawa stopped abruptly as he noticed the outstretched hand in front of him. 

Iwaizumi was holding out his hand, but his head was looking in the opposite direction, not a single emotion displayed. Oikawa raised his eyebrows in shock, and then smiled slowly as he grabbed his hand. When he stood up, he wrapped his arm around Iwaizumi’s neck. “Aww Iwa-chan. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were actually trying to help me.”

Iwaizumi continued to glance away from him, ignoring everything he said. Oikawa chuckled as he continued to pester him. When they were all seated in the wagon together, Shouyou peered at all of them. His thoughts began to run as he watched everyone. _I know that they’re all supposed to be knight-prince pairs, but still...They’re so close to each other. They talk to each other so intimately that it’s like they’re all like couples…._ He instantly turned to Atsumu and noticed how close they were sitting. They talked extremely intimate in front of the crowd. And to Shou’s astonishment, they were still holding hands…. _It’s almost like we’re a- Ahhh!!_ He hurriedly pulled his hand away as he slapped his cheeks. _Don’t even finish that sentence!! Don’t get so carried away!! It’s just your imagination. It’s just your-_

“Shou? Everythin alright?” Shou whipped his head up as he glanced at Atsumu. 

He schooled his expression into his usual cheery face. “Oh yeah, I’m fine!” 

Atsumu tilted his head just a bit, but then shrugged and looked forward again. “Alright.”

Shou let out a breath of relief as he leaned back against the wagon. Finally having some time to think through everything, it suddenly hit him. “Wait a minute...Tsumu!! Your parents!! Were they there today?!?” He couldn’t remember seeing them earlier, but if he’s being honest it’s because he can’t stop looking at a certain someone. 

Atsumu gave him a sideways glance. “Ya just realized that now?” Shou glared at that, making Atsumu chuckle. “Yeah they were there.”

Shouyou waited for him to elaborate, but he stayed silent. “Well since you saw them, didn’t you want to go up and talk to them?”

Atsumu shrugged. “They saw me, and didn’t come up and talk to me either. Why should I have to?”

Shouyou scrunched his face in obvious disgust. “Ew Tsumu, are you actually a petty person on the inside?”

Atsumu whipped his head in Shouyou’s direction. “Huh??!!!?!” His face was bordering on confusion and unrelenting fury.

Shou instantly burst out in laughter. The other spouted curses at him, making Shou laugh even harder. When Atsumu turned away, arms crossed as he pouted, Shouyou finally stopped. “Fine, fine, I’m done okay?”

Atsumu grunted. “Hmm.” Shou playfully nudged his foot with his own. Atsumu looked down at their feet. “Why’d ya ask about ‘em?”

Shouyou couldn’t discern his tone so he replied neutrally, “Because they’re your parents Tsumu. I wanted to see them.”

Atsumu glanced back at him, eyes wide. “What?”

Shouyou tilted his head, confused. He replied slowly, “They’re your parents, Tsumu. Of course I’d want to see them and hopefully meet them. But I just lost my chance right then-”

“Ya wanted to see them only because they’re my parents?” Atsumu asked in disbelief.

Shouyou’s brows furrowed deeper in confusion. He wasn't sure why Atsumu was being weird, but decided to keep going with it. “Yes, is something wrong?”

Atsumu shook his head as he chuckled softly “So not because, I don’t know, they’re the king and queen of Inarizaki??”

Shouyou paused. “Oh yeah. I kind of forgot about that.” He eyed Tsumu’s shocked expression and hurriedly explained, “I’m not meaning anything rude by it. Of course that’s important and I’d want to meet _the_ king and queen of Inarizaki, but I don’t know. Right then, All I could think about was wanting your parents. Actually, I still do.”

Atsumu laughed, running his hands through his hair. “Ya really are a weird one, Shou.” Shouyou rolled his eyes. He still didn’t get why Atsumu was making a big deal out of it, but decided not to push it. “You’ll probably meet them soon enough. I’m sure your father will plan something this week, so you’ll see them.”

“You don’t want to introduce me to them?” Shouyou asked quietly.

Atsumu immediately sat up and leaned in close to Shouyou, placing his hand on top of Shou’s. “No, that’s not it at all!” He sighed, seemingly frustrated. “It’s just that I..well I-”

“You don’t want to see them right now, do you?” Shou guessed.

Atsumu let out a tense breath, and let go of Shou’s hand as he leaned back in his seat. “Yeah, I don’t. It’s not that anythin’s wrong with ‘em. We haven’t had an argument or disagreement in a while so it’s not something like that. It’s just that,” he sighed again, “whenever we came together after being apart for a while during the war, everythin went wrong. We fought, we yelled, we sometimes didn’t even talk to each other. It was always tense and awkward at first, and I normally can’t stand it.” Shou nodded, completely understanding what he meant, and glad someone else understood him, too. 

“I did my usual habit of blurting out the first thing that came to mind, and for some reason it made the situation worse.” He shrugged nonchalantly like he was completely innocent. Shou secretly rolled his eyes. “I’m kinda afraid that’ll happen now. We always get through it, but I don't want everyone to see us fightin, so yeah, I don’t wanna see ‘em. Trust me, ya wouldn’t want to see all of that either.”

Shouyou shook his head with an excited smile. “No you’re wrong. I definitely want to see that.”

Atsumu grinned at him and shook his hair lightly. “I promise ya, I’ll introduce ya to ‘em soon, okay?”

Shou nodded. And at that moment another unnecessary thought ran its course. _Wait...don’t couples normally introduce their partner to their parents??..... No it’s not like that, shut up!!!....But still isn’t that a thing couples do more than friends??....Ughh stop!!!_ He slapped his cheeks again, startling Tsumu again. 

“Oi, Shou. What’s with ya?” He demanded, narrowing his eyes at Shou. “Look if yer tired and tryin to stay awake, then don’t. Just go to sleep.”

“But I-” His voice broke off as he felt a hand wrap around his head and pull him into the crook of Atsumu’s neck. His cheeks flared in heat as he stammered, “T-Tsumu!”

“What??” Atsumu shot back, seemingly unconcerned. “Go to sleep.”

Shouyou snuck a peek at the rest of the group, but most of them were in the same position as him. Bokuto was slumped across Akaashi’s body, snoring heavily. Oikawa was trying to lean his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, but Iwa pressed his hand against Oikawa’s face to keep him from doing it. Kenma was sleeping soundly on Kuroo’s shoulder, and Kuroo’s head was leaning on top of his. Osamu’s face was buried in the crook of Suna’s neck, and Shou noticed the tips of his ears were stained a permanent red as he looked out the back of the wagon with what was supposed to look like the most bored look on his face. 

Seeing that they were not paying attention or doing the same as him, he gave into the temptation screaming at him, and laid his head down. Atsumu’s fingers remained in Shou’s hair as he lightly ran them through it, and massaged his scalp. Shouyou let himself snuggle closer into Atsumu’s neck. As he took a breath in content, he was struck by Atsumu’s scent. After all of the times they’ve hugged or been close enough to kiss, Shouyou never really noticed it. Now he couldn’t help but want to smell more of him. His scent was slightly affected by the maze as he could smell the salty sweat on his skin, and the smell of the earth. However, his normal scent still lingered on his skin. It was one of some foreign spices he was sure Inarizaki contained, but also something richer, something that nagged at a memory in the deep recesses of his mind. He was too exhausted to think more on it as his eyes grew heavy, and sleep began to overtake him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When they arrived back at the palace each one went back to their rooms without another word and slept through the rest of the day. At breakfast the next day, King Hinata announced that on Friday night, him and the rest of the kings and queens would be hosting a small celebration for their first victory. The princes all grimaced at that. None of them too keen to be standing around in stuffy tunics as they listened to their parents go on and on about nonsense. After he excused himself, Oikawa leaned in towards the center of the table and gestured to the rest. Everyone raised their eyebrows at each other, but leaned in anyways. “Hey, since we have the rest of the week off, starting today, why don’t we have our own celebration?” Oikawa whispered with a devilish grin. The others had the same grin as they nodded in agreement. “Alright that’s settled. Wanna go ahead and do it tonight?” They all shrugged. “Good. Our named _champion_ Shou here can take us somewhere nice. Isn’t that right, Shou-chan?”

Shouyou scowled at his sarcastic tone and the honorific and opened his mouth to retort, but Atsumu beat him to it. “Who knew the infamous Prince Oikawa could get so jealous?” Atsumu asked nonchalantly as he took a sip of his drink.

“Me?? Jealous?!!!?” Oikawa shouted with a glare. “And what makes you think I’d ever be jealous of someone like h-”

“Oops sorry, guess I can be pretty clumsy sometimes.” Atsumu interrupted as he smirked at him. Oikawa looked down at his clothes in disbelief as he watched the growing orange stain appear on his shirt and trousers from the “accidental” spill from Atsumu’s cup. 

He slowly brought his gaze up to catch Atsumu’s. His lips were pulled back, exposing his teeth, with a snarl as he whispered in a deadly calm, “Atsumu. You have five seconds until I-”

“BWAHA HA!!” Bokuto burst out in laughter as he pointed at Oikawa’s shirt. He nudged Akaashi’s shoulders. “Look at that, Akaashi! Ha ha ha!! Prince Atsumu and Oikawa are such funny friends, right?” 

Atsumu and Oikawa instantly glared at him. “What did you say?!?” What did ya say?!?” They shouted at the same time, then glared back at each other. “For the last time…” Oikawa began, “it’s YOU!!” He pointed a finger right in his face. “How hard can it be to say YOU?!!? You’re such an-”

“Oikawa.” Shouyou interrupted, angrily. “You wanted me to show you all a place to celebrate right?” Oikawa paused. “I know the exact place, but if you’re going to continue insulting Prince Atsumu like that, then you can go wander around looking for one on your own.” Oikawa’s eyes widened and he looked at both of them, opening his mouth to protest, but Shouyou gave him a pointed look and he closed it. He let out a long sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sat back in his seat. Shouyou noticed that Iwaizumi’s shoulders were shaking with quiet laughter as he ate. 

He made eye contact with Osamu, and tried to ignore the heat flaring on his ears as Osamu looked at him with a knowing smile. He coughed, turning away and started, “So then what time and where will we meet tonight?”

Kuroo looked at everyone then spoke up. “Umm how about the time we normally meet for dinner? We can just meet up at the front entrance outside. Are we gonna take the horses or can we take a carriage together?”

Shou pondered it for a minute and nodded. “Yeah we can take a carriage. I’ll set it up. That should be everything. Guess I’ll see you all then, great idea Oikawa by the way.” Oikawa glared murderously at him. The others nodded and moved to leave the table. Atsumu stood up and started to stretch, but Shouyou hurriedly grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. “W-Whoa, Shou! What’re ya doin??” Shouyou didn’t answer yet as he raced down the hall checking if anyone was around. “Hey! Stop runnin and tell me about this place ya mentioned. Ya never showed me any places for celebratin’ so what kinda place is it-”

Shouyou pulled Atsumu into the next hall and pushed him against the wall. He glanced around again and let out a breath. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Atsumu’s eyebrows raised in a questioning glance. “The thing is….I don’t exactly know a place for that.” Atsumu’s eyes widened. “I might have just made that up to shut Oikawa up. I honestly have no idea of a place they’d all want to go celebrate. It’s not like I’ve ever gone out for that sort of thing, so how should I know where to go-” Shouyou broke off as Atsumu burst out in laughter. His cheeks burned in embarrassment as he let of the prince and stepped back, scowling at him. “Hey stop laughing!!”

Atsumu replied in between laughs, “I’m sorry Shou I just…ha ha ha….yer such an idiot sometimes..”

Shouyou slapped his arm and whined, “Be quiet!” Atsumu kept laughing, and his cheeks grew hotter so he scowled up at him and turned to leave. “Forget it! I was going to ask you to help me, but never mind! I’ll just go ask Bokuto or Osamu instead!” He stomped off down the hall, ignoring Atsumu’s shouts. 

Tsumu raced to grab his shoulder and turn him around. He was smirking down at him as he stated in a low voice, “There ya go again tryin to make me jealous.”

Shou’s neck began to flush from the low, almost seductive-like voice Atsumu spoke in. _Well maybe I was, so what?? That doesn’t mean you can just use that voice out of nowhere to stop me!_ He turned to the side and feigned indifference as he answered, “And so what if I was?”

He expected a snappy retort or laughter, but what he didn’t expect was- “Then it worked.” Shouyou’s heart pounded rapidly as he glanced back at him. A million different thoughts flew through his mind, most of them consisting of _Atsumu_ pushing _him_ against the wall instead of what happened earlier, whispering in that voice in his ear as his hands-

Shouyou choked on his spit as he pushed Atsumu’s hand away and stepped back. He turned away, hoping the other couldn’t see how red he was and stumbled away, completely off-balance. He stuttered, “D-Don’t t-talk to m-me a-anymore!” 

He heard Atsumu chuckle behind him. “Then how am I supposed to help ya find a place if I can’t talk??”

“I-I said no t-talking!!” He shouted back at him, refusing to turn around.

Atsumu continued to laugh at him. “Has anyone ever told ya that ya blush a lot?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After the not-so fun carriage ride, which mainly consisted of Oikawa, Atsumu, and Kuroo who, by some stroke of bad luck, were seated next to each other on the bench, fighting nonstop, they arrived at their destination. Shouyou still didn’t understand it. He entered right after Atsumu did, but he was already seated with Kuroo and Oikawa on the other sides of him, smirking at him. Shouyou caught the mischievous glint in Osamu’s eyes and guessed he might’ve had something to do with it. He sat down, unbothered, between Osamu and Bokuto. The knights Suna, Akaashi, Iwaizuimi, and Kenma were all sitting on either the front or the back of the carriage on the outside. They tried to invite them in because they had plenty of room, but they all waved their invitations away. 

All it took was one snarky comment from Atsumu and the other two got going. They started shouting, kicking, and pulling at one another. Osamu and Bokuto started making bets with Shouyou about who could win if they had an all-out brawl, but unfortunately the carriage stopped before it got to that point. Shouyou smirked as he stood in front of the restaurant. _Now that I think about it, it was probably just a little fun._ He felt a nudge at his shoulder and gazed up Atsumu’s frown. “What’s wrong with you?”

His frown deepened. “Hmph!”

Shouyou giggled. “Aww is someone upset that they didn’t get to sit with me??”

Atsumu turned away, crossing his arms. “Maybe I am.”

Shouyou ignored the butterflies swarming in his stomach as he grinned at him. “Who knew the infamous Prince Atsumu could be so cute?” 

Atsumu coughed as the tips of his ears turned pink. “S-Shut yer trap! It’s yer fault for not sittin by me.”

Shouyou smirked at him. _He can be so childish sometimes….Why is that so adorable?!?_ “How is that my fault?? You’re the one who sat down by Oikawa and Kuroo before I could even get in!”

“Hmph!” Atsumu grunted, moving his back to Shouyou. _So childish!!.....yet...so adorable!!_

Shouyou ran in front of Atsumu to get him to look at him, but now that he was in front of him, he finally got a clear look at him. Atsumu was dressed in a silk gold button-up with a black tunic on top, revealing how broad his shoulders were. He had matching black leggings that clung tightly to his strong thighs were tucked into boots. The darker tones of his clothes and the gold from his shirt set off his blonde hair, making it glow brighter than usual. The glow from the lanterns hanging down the street brought to light the sharpness of his jaw and cheeks, and caused his dark brown eyes to appear much lighter. His breath was knocked out of him as it struck him just how handsome the prince in front of him was. _Wow, just wow….I mean..I can’t look away. I don’t want to look away. How does a simple shirt and tunic make him ten times more handsome than normal?!?_ He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart as he stammered, “T-Tsumu..”

Atsumu glanced down at him. “Hmm?”

“Y-You look really g-good.” Shouyou answered, sheepishly. He widened his eyes at the pink dusting Atsumu’s cheeks.

He smiled so softly down at Shouyou, his eyes crinkled. Shou couldn’t comprehend how people could say that he and Osamu looked exactly alike, because although he’s seen Osamu’s eyes crinkle several times, it was nothing like Atsumu’s. “Ya look good too, Shou.”

Shouyou let the blush creep over his cheeks, allowing the compliment to go to his heart. He eyed Atsumu’s collar that was bent the wrong way from the fight earlier, and impulsively stood up on the top of his toes to fix it. He wanted to smack his face in embarrassment, afraid Atsumu would get uncomfortable or give him a weird look but he didn't. He stood still letting Shouyou straighten his collar. He patted Atsumu’s shoulders and stepped back, beaming up at him. “There ya go.” 

Atsumu’s blush darkened at Shou’s slip of the tongue. “Thank you.” Shouyou’s smile widened at how they both just talked the way the other did. They stood there smiling at each other for another moment before Shouyou felt an arm sling across his shoulders.

“Never took ya for a liar, Shouyou.” Osamu declared as he smirked down at him. “We all know that hair color just ruins his look. Even if we have the same face, I know for a fact I look better than him all because of the wonderful hair color I was blessed with.” Shouyou squinted at him suspiciously. He also knew for a fact that there was no way that color was natural. 

“Oi! Ya ain’t blessed with anythin! That’s not even your real color!” Atsumu shouted as he tried to smack the arm off of Shouyou. 

Shouyou nodded internally at having his suspicions confirmed. “Shut yer trap, ya idiot!! It’s real isn’t it, Rin?” Osamu turned around to ask the knight standing behind him. 

Shouyou hadn’t even noticed he was there. He was dressed in an all black uniform, but was emanated in light from the lanterns glowing above, making his eyes even more of a striking green than usual. He looked as if he’d rather be doing anything else at the moment, but moved to stand with them. He blinked at Osamu slowly, glanced up at his hair, and turned away. “Yeah, it’s real.” 

Osamu grinned at him. “And it looks better than Tsumu’s right?”

Suna gave him a sideways glance and opened his mouth, but Atsumu interjected, “Oi Sunarin!! C’mon ya know that’s not real!! And ya know it’s not better than mine!” 

Suna squinted at him. “I just said it was real. Listen next time dumbass.”

Atsumu moved away from Shouyou to get in Suna’s face. “What’s with this all of a sudden?!? C’mon back me up, ya know it’s not real! Stop messin with me!! We’re friends ya know?!”

Suna’s face reflected pure disgust. “I would never become friends with a piece of shit like ya. Honestly, I’d rather die than ever have to become one….actually since we’re on this subject I’d really like to not talk to ya, or have to spend time with ya, or be near ya, or have to guard ya-”

“SUNARIN!!” Atsumu shouted, trying to cover his mouth. “What’s wrong with ya right now?!? Stop spouting shit like that!! Ya love me and ya know it!! Now tell me my hair looks better than Samu’s!!” Suna tried shoving him back, and Atsumu kept pressing forward, both shouting curses at each other. 

Shouyou giggled as he watched them. Osamu laughed with him and started pulling him towards the entrance. “C’mon Shouyou, let’s leave these scrubs.” Kuroo and Oikawa were standing in front of the doors, leaning against the poles. Kenma and Iwaizumi were sitting on the bench next to the door. 

Oikawa sighed dramatically, and everyone ignored it. He sighed again, much louder, and even more dramatic. They reluctantly turned to him. “What?” They all snapped. He scowled at them. “Don’t know what that attitude’s about, but how much longer are we going to wait?!?” 

Shouyou rolled his eyes. “I made a reservation at seven. We’re here ten minutes early. It’s natural to wait.”

Oikawa frowned. “We’re princes. They should know to never keep us waiting. Did you tell them who we were?”

Shouyou’s anger began to rise. “Even if I did, we’d still have to wait.”

Kuroo smirked at Oikawa. “Sorry, _Prince,_ but not everyone here throws their weight around to get what they want.”

Oikawa scoffed. “Like you’ve never done it before. Don’t even try to act all high and mighty with me. Remember the first week? That night when you-”

Kuroo immediately shot his hand to cover Oikawa’s mouth. A murderous glare on his face as he shouted in a whisper, “What the hell do you think you’re doing??!?”

The glint in Oikawa’s eyes was challenging. Kuroo’s glare grew even more intense until- 

“Kuroo?” Kenma asked in a deadly calm. 

Kuroo instantly froze. “It’s nothing, Kenma” He tried to laugh it off, but it was obviously fake.

“Kuroo.” Kenma demanded, beginning to stand up. Iwaizumi did the same as he said in a chilling voice, “Oikawa.”

Kuroo and Oikawa’s eyes widened at each other, and they began shaking in fear. “Ha ha ha..” Kuroo laughed nervously, “it’s nothing you guys. He’s just messing around. It’s nothing. It’s nothing…”

“Kuroo.” “Oikawa.” 

The princes looked ready to bolt until the doors flew open and a woman appeared. “Welcome! Your table is ready! I will be serving you tonight. Right this way, please.”

“YES THANK YOU!” Oikawa and Kuroo screamed as they ran inside, leaving the women baffled behind them. 

Kenma and Iwaizumi sighed after them as they followed. Shouyou wished he didn’t refuse Oikawa when he was trying to tell him the story, because the curiosity was eating at him. He moved to walk with the knights as he leaned in close to whisper to them. “So how many cups does it take to get Prince Kuroo and Oikawa drunk? Because there’s a story I’m dying to hear.” 

Kenma and Iwaizumi grinned at him. “Lucky for you, so are we.” 

  
  
  
  


Shouyou reserved the roof of the restaurant. It was a special place that only parties could reserve. When he and Atsumu were walking by earlier, they noticed the beautiful lanterns and plants on the roof and asked the staff inside what they needed to do to reserve it. Luckily, no one had and they booked it immediately. Now that it was night, it was even more breathtaking. Vines were curled around the railing of the roof and the lanterns were hanging around them, each a different color. They sat at a low, wooden table, with plenty of mats and pillows underneath. It was already piled with food because Shouyou left them with the order when they reserved it. Atsumu was at the right side’s head of the table, and Osamu was at the left side’s. They claimed sitting next to each other at a party would not go well, especially with alcohol involved. No one objected to it. 

Shouyou was sitting at his left, and Kenma was at his right. Kuroo sat next to Kenma and Oikawa was next to him. Iwaizumi sat on Shouyou’s left and Akaashi sat on his left directly across from Bokuto who sat on Osamu’s left and Suna was on Osamu's right. Shouyou and the two knights purposely trapped Oikawa and Kuroo in the middle of everyone. 

They began to eat as Bokuto was telling them the story of how he and Akaashi met. Shouyou was glad that he was distracting the rest, making their job easier. Before they arrived upstairs, he requested the most popular waitresses to pour them drinks tonight, knowing at least Oikawa would be distracted. Iwaizumi nodded in confirmation, but didn't look happy about it at all.

When they were finished with their meal, the woman joined them to start pouring their drinks. "Shou-chan??"

Shouyou whipped his head in the direction of the familiar voice. "Misa-chan??" He widened his eyes at the woman pouring Oikawa's glass. She had long, straight black hair, and was wearing a purple kimono, the sleeves were just barely off the shoulders. She had on minimal makeup, but the effect was dazzling. "I didn't know you worked here. Last time I saw you, you were working at that popular restaurant."

She sighed, unhappily. "I know. I miss it, but since we moved, it was too far to walk there anymore."

Shouyou nodded in remembrance. "That's right. Well I'm glad to see you're doing well!"

She giggled at him. "Sweet as always, Shou-chan. Should I pour your drink for you?"

He opened his mouth to decline, but Atsumu cut in, grabbing the bottle off the table and began pouring Shou's drink. "No thank you, I think I'll handle it." He poured it slowly, and Shouyou saw that his jaw was clenched. _What's wrong with him?? Why'd he do that??_ He thought back to when Atsumu admitted he was jealous earlier. He shook his head rapidly, _No no no!! There's no way he meant it then, and there's no way he feels that now!! Stop it heart! Stop beating so fast!_

He gave Misa an apologetic look, but she waved it off with a giggle. She moved to pour Kuroo's drink. Shouyou eyed Atsumu's jaw which seemed to relax now. He picked it up and took a sip, remembering not to get drunk tonight. "Thank you, Tsumu." Atsumu only shrugged as he took a large gulp from his glass.

Shouyou opened his mouth to ask what was bothering him, but was startled once again by another woman’s voice. “Shou?!? No way!! Shou!!” He turned around to see another woman come out of the stairway running towards him with open arms. She threw herself at Shouyou and wrapped him in a tight hug. “It’s been a while!! How have you been doing??” She pulled back to look at him, and fixed his hair. “You look a lot more handsome than the last time we saw each other.” She had dark brown hair that came to her shoulders. She was very tall, and strongly built, but fixed his hair with the gentlest touch. He imagined that if he had an older sister, she would be like her. 

Shouyou smiled kindly at her. “Thank you and so do you, Yuki.”

She beamed at him and stretched her arm out to grab the wine bottle. “Can I pour your drink for you?” 

Atsumu snatched the bottle away before she could touch it, and pulled Shou out of her grasp. “Like I said before, I’ll handle it.”

Yuki widened her eyes and moved away with a questioning glance in Shou’s direction. “Of course, I apologize.” She stood up and moved to the other side of the table, and began pouring for Bokuto. Atsumu’s grip was still tight on his shoulders.

“Tsumu? Is something the matter?” He asked, nervously. 

Atsumu grunted and let him go, taking another slug of his glass. “Nah.”

Shouyou eyed him warily. _Should I explain who they are? Does he even care?? Maybe it’s just the alcohol. I mean he’s already had a good bit of it._ He nodded silently as he took another small sip. The women continued to visit with them, especially Kuroo and Oikawa, as requested. Soon the bottles were already getting empty and they left to grab some more. When the door shut behind them, Oikawa instantly turned to Shouyou. “How do you know them? How do they know _you_?”

Shouyou scowled at the tone, but replied, “I’ve known them since I was young. I used to play with-” he broke off with a cough. The rest seemed unconcerned, thinking it was the alcohol, but on the inside he was trembling. He tried to push down the memories, the flashes of smiles, and then those smiles tarnished by the blood of the battlefield. He shuddered, taking a deep breath before starting again, “Sorry my throat’s still burning.” They snickered at that, knowing he only had about a sip. He could feel Atsumu’s worried gaze on him, but ignored it. “Used to play with them because my family knew theirs. A couple months after the war, I heard that their families had moved towards the outskirts of the capital, but their houses and gardens were ruined. They asked other friends and families for help, and I just happened to read their letter. That’s what inspired me to spend my summers out there. Their families helped teach me many of the gardening skills I acquired. I reconnected with them since I spent so much time with them.”

Oikawa looked at him like he was insane. “And during all that time, you never got with either of them?”

Shouyou glared at him. “No, of course not."

“Why not?? They’re gorgeous, and they obviously wouldn’t reject you. What’s your deal?” Oikawa asked in disbelief.

Shouyou’s eyes flashed to Atsumu’s, meeting his intense gaze and flashed back to Oikawa’s. “They’ve been more like older sisters to me, so I’ve never really thought of them that way. There’s nothing wrong with that.” He added, seeing Oikawa’s incredulous look. 

Oikawa shrugged. “Your loss.”

Shouyou mimicked his shrug. “No, it isn’t.” He peeked at Atsumu, who had a wide grin on his face and immediately blushed. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes as he downed his drink. He spoke in a low voice to Kuroo, causing him to laugh as he also drowned the rest of his drink. He met Kenma’s and Iwaizumi’s eyes. _It’s going all according to plan._

After another hour of drinks and stories being shared, Kuroo and Oikawa were completely wasted. They were swaying back and forth, singing a song together, faces bright red, and eyes already glazing over. He met the other two princes eyes and asked, “Hey, Kuroo, Oikawa?”

They squinted at him. “Hmmm?”

“Can you guys tell me a story?” He asked, feigning innocence. 

“What story?” Kuroo burped.

“The one of the night you spent out in town in the first week. You tried to tell me before, but something interrupted you, can you guys tell me now?” He persuaded, praying they were too buzzed to think harder on it.

Kuroo rubbed his chin in thought and Oikawa mimicked him, and they both broke out in laughter. _We should’ve asked this earlier._ “Oikawa, Kuroo, please tell me.”

They turned to him and sighed, grumpily. “Ahhh, fine.” Kuroo pushed Oikawa forward. “You tell first.” Oikawa nodded. “Okayyyyyyy,” he drawled, “I was getting so bored and kept walking and walking and then bumped into him. He looked bored too, so I said let’s go out. We rode to the capital and walked down the streets. Kuroo stopped when he saw-”

“Shouuuu!!!” Atsumu whined as he pulled at Shouyou’s arm. Shouyou hurriedly tried to push him away and shut him up. “Shhh Tsumu!! Not now!!”

He turned back to Oikawa who was still talking. “I smiled and said, ‘Yeah why not? Let’s do it!’ so I followed him inside.” He started giggling, “The first thing we saw was-”

“Shhhhooouuuuuu!!!” Atsumu drawled out with a shout as he pulled at Shouyou again. He batted his arms away. “C’mon Tsumu stop it!! I can’t do this right now!!” 

Tsumu’s lip stuck out in a pout. “But Shouuu!!! Yer supposed to talk to me!! Why are ya only lookin at them??!”

Shouyou was dumbfounded. He had no idea where this was coming from, but didn’t have time to figure out, Oikawa was just getting to the good part. “Tsumu, please let go!!”

“Noooo!!!” 

“Tsumu!!”

“Noooooo!!” He kept pulling on Shou’s arm as Shouyou was trying to push him away. Shouyou was about to protest again, but saw Atsumu’s expression turned so upset he swore there were tears in the corners of his eyes. “Ya haven’t looked or talked to me all night!! Ya keep lookin and talkin to them!! What about me, Shou?? What about me??” Shouyou was completely thrown, and Atsumu seemed to realize it as he pulled Shouyou into his chest and wrapped his arms around him very tight. 

“T-Tsumu!!” Shouyou sputtered as his face grew hot. “Let me go! I'll explain it to you later, but right now I need you to let me go!”

“No.” Atsumu pouted, tightening his grip. 

“B-But Tsumu!!” He didn’t know why he kept indulging Atsumu in his childish antics. He needed to get up and hear that story. He turned to see Oikawa and Kuroo waving their arms dramatically as Kenma and Iwaizumi clenched their glasses, looking anything but amused. Bokuto was already knocked out on the ground, using Akaashi’s lap as a pillow. Suna was leaning his head on his hand as he stared down at his glass, looking as bored as ever, completely ignoring Osamu in his drunken state, whining and pulling at him. _Wow he’s good. I need to ask him some time how he does it._

“No.” Atsumu stated again. “Stay with me.”

Shouyou’s pulse raced, and then like the idiot he was, it finally hit him. _Wait. Wait. Wait…..I’m in Atsumu’s arms right now….He’s holding me right now….and I want to leave it for some stupid Oikawa story?!?!!? SHOUYOU!! What the hell is wrong with me?!?! Seriously!! I need to get it together!!_ He sighed, relaxing in Atsumu’s hold. “Okay, I’ll stay.”

Atsumu let out a shout of victory as Shouyou giggled. “I knew it! I’m yer favorite right Shou?”

Shou tensed in his arms. “W-What?”

Atsumu leaned to whisper in his ear. “C’mon, Shou. Ya can tell me. I’m yer favorite right??”

 _He probably won’t remember this tomorrow so why not?_ “Yeah, you are my favorite, Tsumu.” 

Atsumu let out another shout. “Yesss!!! I knew it!! That means I’m the only one who can call ya Shou, eh?”

Shouyou paused. “Huh??! What's that got to do with anything?”

“I’m yer favorite so only I can call ya that. No one else. That’s the rule, right?” Atsumu answered. 

Shou thought about rejecting it, but didn’t want to waste his breath. “Yeah, sure. That’s the rule, only you can call me Shou.” 

Shouyou could hear the smile in his voice as he replied, “Mmmm good.” He began to pet Shouyou's head slowly. Shouyou would normally get upset for being treated like a kid, but with Atsumu, he wanted him to keep petting him so he leaned into the touch. Atsumu leaned back down to whisper, “And yer my favorite too, Shou.”

Shouyou ignored the reasonable voice in his head, and let himself imagine Atsumu was saying it in the way he wanted. He tightened his arms around Tsumu, smiling to himself as he buried his face in Atsumu’s neck. “Of course I’m your favorite. I’m the only one you try to talk to.”

Atsumu grumbled, “That’s cause I don’t want to talk to the rest of these scrubs.”

Shouyou giggled. “They’re not all that bad. Bokuto’s easy to get along with. You like him, don’t you?”

“Mmm yeah, but I like ya more.” Atsumu replied.

The butterflies swarmed in his stomach again, and his chest tightened. He played those words over and over as he hugged Tsumu so tightly he thought it would hurt. He savored the feeling, not wanting this moment to ever end. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day, Kuroo, Oikawa, Osamu, and Atsumu spent the day holed up in their rooms, vomiting their guts out. He saw Oikawa and Kuroo who looked like they'd been run over by a pack of bulls more than having a simple hangover. Although it might have to do with the fact that they spilled the story to their knights and were punished for whatever they did. A part of Shouyou wished he could've heard what happened.

Shouyou tried to visit Atsumu to mess with him, but he never let him in. No matter how much he teased him, Atsumu cursed at him and threw something at the door to leave him alone. He left water and crackers out of his door in the afternoon, worried that Atsumu remembered last night and regretted it so much he was avoiding him. His anxiety overtook him by the time night fell, and was preparing to break down Atsumu’s door, consequences be damned, but right when he swung open his door, he stumbled right into Suna. “Ahh!! S-Sir Suna!!”

Suna stumbled back, but helped Shouyou right himself. “I apologize, Your Highness. I should’ve knocked faster.”

Shouyou waved the apology away. “Nevermind that. And you don’t need to call me that, just Shou-” he broke off as he remembered his promise to Tsumu and corrected, sheepishly, “Shouyou. You can call me Shouyou.” 

Suna nodded. “Then you can call me Suna. Here is a letter from the idiot people say is a prince.” He handed Shouyou a small envelope. “Goodnight.” He walked back down the hall.

“Thank you!” Suna waved back at him. Shouyou closed the door behind him and sat on his bed. He opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.

_To Whom it May Concern,_

_Don’t ya even think about tellin me about all the stupid things I did last night. I don’t wanna hear it!! If yer gonna try, then I’m not talkin to ya!!_

  
  


_…..I mean can’t ya let a guy save some face for once??_

_Sincerely,_

_The Idiot Who’s Still Sick in Bed_

  
  


Shouyou burst out in laughter. He read over it several times, but then his laughter died down. Atsumu didn’t remember last night, that much was obvious, but what made him upset was the fact that he didn’t want to remember. Yeah he did do some stupid things like throwing pillows off the roof at the people below, or dance around with Bokuto as they sang their national anthems. But they were funny, cute even. He understood why maybe he wouldn't want to hear about it, but he was hurt that he didn't want to know what happened between him and Shou. The childish jealousy, the way he held Shouyou in his arms, telling him he was his favorite. Later he even broke off a vine near them and offered to make him a bracelet as a gift. Shou giggled the whole time and teased him about it, but he put it on, and was even still wearing it right now. He fell back onto his bed as he looked at the vine bracelet on his wrist. _Maybe it’s me being selfish, but I want to tell him. I want him to know. Why do I have to be the only one that remembers??_

  
  
  
  
  


Shouyou and Atsumu entered the ballroom together last. They smiled and greeted those that they knew as they walked by, but didn’t stop to talk. They made a beeline for the food table, and gulped down a glass of water. Atsumu pulled at his collar. “Ughh I hate how tight this always is. It’s like they expect us to be able to not breathe.”

“Careful, Tsumu, you’re starting to sound like a spoiled prince.” Shouyou teased as he picked up a small piece of pie. 

Atsumu sneered down at him, and snatched the pie away from him and ate it instead. “Hey!”

Atsumu brushed the crumbs off of his face, but missed one, and Shou wanted nothing more than to wipe it away. “That’s what ya get.” 

Shouyou scowled at him, and turned back to the table before acting on his impulse of brushing it away or maybe even trying to lick it off of him. Shouyou shook his head frantically. That morning he had woken from a very vivid dream of Atsumu and him back on the roof of the restaurant, but this time they were alone. He was pinned down under Atsumu on the mats. Atsumu’s tunic was gone and his shirt was unbuttoned and he kept whispering in Shou’s ear, “Yer my favorite. I like ya, Shou. I want ya,” as his hands slid down Shou’s bare chest and stopped at the belt on his waist. 

Shouyou quietly slapped his cheeks and downed another cold glass of water, hoping it would cool his face down. _Now is so not the time to be thinking about that!! Worry about this later!_ He could barely glance at Atsumu without thinking about it. Yesterday, they met up at the stables and spent the day riding, brushing, and playing with the horses. Shou tried to subtly prod at Atsumu’s memory, but to no avail. He went to bed disappointed as he thought about Atsumu’s arms wrapped around him as he buried his face in Atsumu’s neck. _Next time, Shou, don’t think about those things before you go to sleep, got it??!?_

He nodded to himself and drank another glass of water before taking a deep breath and turning back around to Atsumu. His face was tense so Shouyou followed his stare to see a man and a woman approaching. It was quite obvious they were his parents. The man, King Miya, had dark brown hair and a small brown beard. He was wearing his kingdom’s colors on his uniform and a large golden crown atop his head. His face was forming permanent wrinkles and frown lines on his forehead. However, the teasing glint in his eyes and the proud set of his shoulders were all too recognizable. The woman holding his arm, Queen Miya, had long wavy dirty blonde hair. She wore a long golden gown, embroidered with all kinds of gems and crystals. A matching crown was on the top of her head. Her face looked much younger than she really was, and Shouyou thought with a start, _this must be what Tsumu would look like if he was a woman. He’d be absolutely beautiful._

The king and queen stopped right in front of them. Shouyou immediately bowed, but Atsumu pulled him back up. “C’mon Shou, there’s no need for that. Yer just meetin my parents, remember?”

His parents turned to smile at Shou. “You must be Prince Shouyou. We’ve heard a lot about you. We’re so happy we could finally meet you. Atsumu here has written to us about you a lot.”

Shouyou widened his eyes at Atsumu, whose cheeks were turning red. “M-Mother! There was no need for that!”

King Miya chuckled and patted his son’s shoulder. “Oh Atsumu, there’s no need to be shy.” He held out his hand to Shouyou. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Shouyou.”

Shouyou shook his hand firmly. “You as well, Your Highness. I have been looking forward to meeting Tsumu’s parents for quite some time.”

The king and queen raised their eyebrows at his use of the nickname, but didn’t say anything. “The pleasure is all ours.” 

“Ahh cut it with all the crap already!” Atsumu declared as he pulled at his collar again. “I don’t think I can take five more seconds of this shit.”

King Miya gave him a stern look. “Now listen here son. First of all, we don’t…”

Shouyou hid his grin behind his glass as he watched Atsumu and his father bicker back and forth as the mother interjected every so often, trying to straighten his collar. “Ahh enough!!” He batted his mother’s hand away and unbuttoned the first two of his tunic and the shirt underneath. It took every ounce of self-control to not look at the exposed chest he had been dreaming of. 

Queen Miya sighed. “Fine dear, whatever you say.” She turned to Shouyou with a bright smile. “So Prince Shouyou, do you have any siblings?”

Shouyou nodded. “Yes, I have a younger sister.”

Queen Miya clapped her hands eagerly. “Great! Tell me all about her, I’m sure Atsumu would love to meet her too-”

“She’s very young.” Shouyou interrupted, not liking where this was going.

She waved his statement away. “Oh that’s fine. I’m sure we can wait until she’s of age-”

“Mother.” “Darling.” Atsumu and the king interrupted at the same time in the same exact voice. 

She paused and then slouched her shoulders. “Fine, I’ll stop.”

King Miya smiled fondly at her. “Thank you.” He turned back to Shouyou. “Please, Prince Shouyou, I’d love to hear more about the friend my son is so enamored with.”

“Father!” Atsumu shouted as his father chuckled. 

“I think it’s the other way around, Your Highness. I’m the one that’s enamored with him.” Shouyou blurted out, knowing it would please the king. To his satisfaction, the king’s smile widened as he patted his son’s shoulders proudly. 

Atsumu’s ears were bright red and he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Ahh Shou..” he whined, “why ya always got to do this to me?”

Shouyou laughed. He started to reply, but then was interrupted. 

“Alright everyone! I’m glad you are all here with us tonight!” King Hinata announced as he stood at the top of the steps in front of his throne. “As you all know, we are here to celebrate our sons’ wondrous victory from the first trial. Let’s give them a round of applause, shall we?” The guests clapped and smiled at the princes. “I could go on and on congratulating them, but for the sake of everyone’s sanity I won’t.” The crowd chuckled and Shouyou rolled his eyes at his father’s weak attempt at a joke. “Instead, I’d like to make an important announcement.” Shouyou’s ears perked up at that. He hadn’t been told of recent changes so this was news to him. “This was their first trial of the first week of the month. There are supposed to be two more trials for the next two weeks and then it’s over.”

The statement hit Shouyou like a brick. _Two more weeks?!?! Only two more??_ Time had flown by so fast, he completely forgot that in only two weeks it would all be over. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as it hit him. Only two more weeks to be with Atsumu. Ever since he’d arrived, Shouyou had been so happy it was like those long years of pain from the war had never existed. He couldn’t even imagine living out his days without Atsumu. He didn't want to. Would they even be able to talk anymore? Could they visit? Would they write letters? Shouyou tried to push down his growing panic, and before it overtook him he heard his father state, “However..” Shouyou whipped his gaze up at that. “Many of us had been discussing this week that there should be more trials. We need more interactions between you all, and you need more trials to go through. Therefore, we came to the conclusion that we will extend the program for another month.” 

For the first time in a long time, he wanted to run up to his father and embrace him. _He’s staying! We still get another month!_ He glanced up at Atsumu to see that he was already grinning down at him. Shouyou was sure the same joyous smile was reflected on his own face. His father continued to talk more about it, but Shouyou wasn’t listening. He was too caught up in the fact that Atsumu was staying for another month as he continued to smile up at him.

When his father finished, he walked over to them and shook the Miyas’ hands. He clapped Shouyou on the shoulder with a smile. “Good job son. I hope you like the announcement I just made?”

Shouyou nodded, excitedly. “Very much.” 

King Hinata smiled. “Glad to hear it. If you don’t mind, I have business to discuss with King and Queen Miya. If you’ll excuse us.”

Atsumu’s parents kissed their son on the top of his head. “We’ll talk later, Atsumu. And Prince Shouyou,” they turned to him with a smile, “we hope we can get to know you soon.”

Shouyou bowed politely. “Of course, Your Highness.” 

They nodded at him and followed King Hinata to the throne. Atsumu pulled Shouyou out of his bow, “I told ya that there’s no need for that.”

Shouyou beamed up at him. “One more month, Tsumu.”

Tsumu’s eyes widened for a moment before he smiled softly down at him, ruffling his hair. “Yeah, one more month, Shou.”

Shouyou’s chest bloomed with warmth at how he wasn’t the only one who was thrilled. Atsumu was just as happy about it as he was. He was just as excited. Shouyou couldn’t wait for the next trial or the next because as long as Atsumu was there beside him, he’d go through any form of hell and still manage to still be smiling by the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember how I said it'd only be two months? Yeah I needed to change that. There is still so much I'm planning to write and I couldn't fit it in just one month so I'm adding a third one! Hopefully it'll fit. I don't want to drag it out too long.
> 
> I based the girls from the restaurant off of the girls that Shou used to practice volleyball with when he was in middle school. I just made up the names for them so they're not a specific character. >> Sofs btw that whole scene of Atsumu getting jealous at the restaurant is dedicated to you<3
> 
> I know when someone says it'll take a while for an update and it really is like a week or two, it's not the same for me. If I'm not writing the next day, then it's like I'm already way too late. These past couple of days were hard and I just felt too heavy to write, but all of your comments and kudos really motivated me again<3<3 I really appreciate every one of who that reads this story, thank you so much!


	9. Trial #2: The Hunt (part 1)

The night before the trial, Shouyou and Atsumu were wandering around as usual, trying to work off some of the nerves they had about the next day. The sun had already set for the day as they walked back from the stables. Shouyou raised his head to gaze at the sky and widened his eyes. He instantly grabbed Atsumu’s hand and ran. “C’mon Tsumu!"

“O-Oi! What’re ya doin?” Atsumu asked, startled, but ran with him anyway.

Shouyou knew he didn’t need to hold onto Atsumu’s hand anymore. He was running right next to him, and yet he couldn’t make himself let go. Not only that, Atsumu wasn’t letting go either. So Shouyou boldly interlocked their fingers as they ran up the stairwell. When they emerged on the roof Shouyou showed him weeks ago, they walked out slowly as they glanced up at the sky. There were no clouds in sight, and most of the lights had been turned off. Nothing but countless glowing stars and a bright moon shining down on them. “Wow…” Atsumu gasped. 

Shouyou nodded, and moved his gaze to Atsumu. He was staring at the sky with wide eyes, and his mouth slightly parted. The night breeze lightly blew his hair away from his face, making it easier for Shou to notice the awe in his eyes. Although they were an usual dark brown, the stars twinkled in them, and Shouyou couldn’t help but appreciate how beautiful it looked. That nagging temptation pushed at him again. He wanted to pull Atsumu down by the collar of his shirt to bring his lips down on his. He wanted to see what look Atsumu would give him. _Would he be disgusted? Would he be angry? Or would he only look shocked?......would he like it? Would his eyes still sparkle if he looked at me?_

“What?” Shouyou blinked as he realized Atsumu was staring back at him with a confused look. He was glad it was dark enough outside to cover the creeping blush. 

“N-Nothing.” Shouyou stammered. “I think I have a blanket somewhere around here, if you want to lie down and look at the sky?”

Atsumu nodded. “Sure.”

Shouyou looked through several of the forgotten storage boxes placed around the roof, and found the blanket he was looking for. He decided to grab the other two underneath in case one wasn’t comfortable enough. He flattened them out on the ground, and laid down on his back and gazed up at the stars. Atsumu followed suit, and was lying down right next to him, their shoulders touching. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been able to watch the sky like this.” Atsumu admitted, softly.

Shouyou nodded. Lately, he’s been so preoccupied that he forgot to take time to look up at the stars. “Me too.” They were both silent for a moment as they laid next to each other. 

Atsumu broke the silence first. “Never got a chance to ask. What did ya think of my parents?” If Shouyou didn’t know any better, he’d think Atsumu sounded shy, maybe even a little self-conscious. 

He looked up at Atsumu and smiled. “I really like them.” He laughed at Atsumu’s eye roll. “No really I do!”

“Ya only talked to them for less than a minute!” Atsumu protested.

“But I mean it! I mean they did tell me about a certain someone writing about me in his letters.” He replied as he poked Atsumu’s shoulder.

Atsumu groaned and covered his face with his hand. “I can’t believe they did that.” He paused. “Actually wait, yeah I can. We’re Miyas after all.”

Shouyou let out a small laugh. He watched the corners of Atsumu’s lips perk up and blurted out, “Well I already like one Miya a lot, so of course I was going to like the rest.”

Atsumu immediately drew his hand away and raised onto his elbows as he smirked down at Shouyou. “Aww Shou, ya flatter me. Not that I’m surprised though, everyone-”

“I was talking about Samu.” Shou interrupted in a serious tone.

Atsumu’s face contorted into a scowl. “HUH?!?!?”

Shouyou giggled as Atsumu began to curse at him. He reached out to touch Atsumu’s arm to calm him down, but Atsumu kept waving his arms rapidly and ended up brushing his fingers against Atsumu’s side. Shouyou heard him gasp and move away frantically. He scrunched his eyebrows. “Um Tsumu? Is something wrong?”

Shouyou was dumbfounded as Atsumu avoided his eyes and stuttered. “N-Nope n-nothin’s wrong.” 

Shouyou tilted his head. “Does your side hurt or something?”

Atsumu frantically shook his head. “N-No!! Of course not!!” Shouyou widened his eyes at him. “J-Just don’t do that again.”

Shouyou was frightened that Atsumu was extremely uncomfortable with him touching him like that. He was about to apologize, when he noticed that Atsumu’s expression wasn’t one of disgust or discomfort. Instead he looked embarrassed, extremely embarrassed. Shouyou grinned at him mischievously. “Tsumu. You wouldn’t happen to be ticklish there by any chance, are you?” 

Atsumu gasped and moved back another foot, and held his hand out. “D-Don’t be ridiculous! Of course not!” 

Shouyou couldn’t hold back his burst of laughter. “Oh...my….goodness!!” He tried to calm down his laughter. “Who knew? Who could’ve guessed that Atsumu, _the_ Prince Atsumu was ticklish?!”

Atsumu scowled furiously at him. “I just said I’m not! Besides, everyone’s ticklish!”

Shouyou shook his head with a laugh. “You’re wrong. I’m not ticklish at all. You know, some of us grow out of it, normally by the time we’re ten or twelve, guess some people just never grow up.”

“Shut yer trap!!” Atsumu shouted. He started to move back towards Shouyou again. “There’s no way yer not ticklish! I’m gonna prove it!” He lunged forward, but Shouyou was always just a tad faster than Atsumu. He reached out faster than Atsumu and tickled his side. Atsumu shrunk away from his touch, but not before he let out a giggle.

 _Wait what????........Giggle?? Did I seriously just hear a giggle right now?!?_ He squinted at Atsumu. _Atsumu...giggle….Atsumu giggled…...no way! T-There’s now way he just giggled!! He- I- ugh!! That- that wasn’t just any giggle. It was like a little kid's! It..It’s so adorable!!_

Atsumu was moving to stand up. “T-That’s it! I’m leaving!”

Shouyou tried to grab his arm as he laughed, but Atsumu flinched away. “Aww come one Tsumu! Don’t go! I promise I won’t tell anyone that you just giggled right then.”

Atsumu whipped his body around with an intense glare. “I don’t know what yer talkin about!! I’m goin back to my room.”

Shouyou continued to laugh as he ran after him. When they arrived at Atsumu’s hall, Atsumu shot off at a sprint and hurriedly unlocked his door. He was about to slam it, but Shouyou was too fast and stuck a leg in. Atsumu immediately stopped the door from hitting him. Shouyou beamed up at him in victory. 

Atsumu groaned and slumped his shoulders in defeat. “Please, Shou, can’t ya ever let a guy save some face?”

Shouyou tried to keep his laughter in. “What comes around goes around.” Atsumu groaned at that, causing him to let out his laugh. “I promise I won’t tell anyone about your gi-”

Atsumu hurriedly covered Shou’s mouth with his hand. “What the hell’s wrong with ya?!?” He shouted with a whisper. 

Shouyou had the sudden impulse to lick Atsumu’s hand, and his face immediately burned. _What the hell_ is _wrong with me?!?_

Seeing Shouyou wasn’t going to say anything, he lowered his hand and sighed. “I don’t think I can handle being humiliated in front of you any more.”

“Ah don’t be like that. Friends get teased by each other all the time. Only best friends get completely humiliated! You should be happy that we’re so close.” Shouyou replied sarcastically. 

Atsumu rolled his eyes and walked towards his bed and slumped down onto it. “And that’s it. Goodnight, Shou.”

Shouyou laughed, but still raced to Atsumu’s side pleading, “No, no, no! I’ll stop okay? So don’t say goodnight because I still want to talk to you.”

Atsumu groaned, but Shouyou could see the warm smile bloom across his face. “Agh fine.”

Shouyou grinned at him. Deciding to change the subject he asked, “So, ready for tomorrow?”

Atsumu shrugged. “Yeah guess so, not like we have a choice but to be ready.” He turned to Shou with an excited look in his eye. “I kinda like not knowing until right before, makes it that much more fun, ya know?” Shou nodded with the same look in his eye. “So then yer ready?”

Shouyou copied his shrug. “I think so.” He thought of their last trial and let out a quiet laugh. “Honestly, I’m more excited to watch Oikawa try to pass it than anything else.” Atsumu laughed with him. “Do you think we mess with him too much?” He was kind of worried that Oikawa was almost at his limit with them, and was slightly afraid of what would happen when he was. 

Atsumu immediately replied, “No, of course not. If I’m being honest, we haven't messed with him enough.” Shouyou giggled at that. Atsumu began to yawn and Shouyou realized it was starting to get pretty late. He guessed they’d be getting up early tomorrow, and didn’t want Atsumu to lose sleep because of him. He stood up reluctantly to leave. 

“I should probably be getting back. It’s getting late.” Shouyou announced. 

Atsumu raised his eyebrow, but only shrugged. “Alright, if ya say so. Goodnight, Shou.”

“Goodnight, Tsumu.” He closed the door, and slowly walked back to his room. After taking a hot bath, he laid down to rest. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was instantly asleep. However, it wasn’t the peaceful sleep he’d been hoping for. He was immediately woken back up from a dream where he was standing back in Atsumu’s doorway. This time Atsumu’s hand wasn’t covering his mouth, but his eyes. And Shouyou didn’t hold his tongue back, and instead slipped it into Atsumu’s mouth as they kissed. Shouyou’s hands slid down Atsumu’s torso, and his fingers began to dip below at the waistline of his trousers. “Atsumu..” he whispered softly, “I...I lo-”

Shouyou shot up in his bed as he woke up. He felt a slight pain in his lower body and groaned and he twisted his body around to lie on his stomach. _This is not going to be a good day…._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Someone was banging loudly on the door waking Shouyou up. The person was yelling, but Shouyou couldn’t understand any of it. He tried to blink out the sleepiness from his eyes and rise from the bed, but to no avail. It was not going to be a good day. This was different than what he thought last night because it wasn’t embarrassment or frustration that was affecting him, but an overwhelming heaviness on his chest that kept him down. He was all too familiar with these feelings from serving those years with the medics in the war.

He would wake up with a heavy weight on his chest and knew it would result in either him sobbing at the end of the day or hurling his stomach out where no one could see. Too much noise would surround him as he tried to rise from his mat and knew his suspicions were right: it was going to be a bad day. It would take him almost an hour to finally rise from his mat to start the day. His legs felt like they were full of lead as he tried to leave his tent. He would shove down these feelings of dread and heaviness as he assisted the medics and held the wounded’s hands. These feelings were difficult to suppress as more and more wounded and dying soldiers were being carried in and he had to join in on carrying them, too. By the time night would fall and he was let off his shift to rest for several hours before coming back, he would race to his tent and sob until he couldn’t shed another tear. No matter what he used to cover his ears, the shouts and screams from the constant gunfire could still be heard. Even if he buried his head in his pillow, he could still see those soldiers’ faces fall as they took their last breath. 

If his surroundings were near silent as he woke up and he felt light enough to sit up, he knew it would be a good day. He wouldn’t have to force a smile and his encouragement to the wounded. He would be able to visit with the soldiers, and assist the medics without tears pressing at the corners of his eyes. At the end of the day, he could even joke around and play games with the soldiers. 

Throughout the years, that was how Shouyou was able to tell how his day was going to go. If his feelings were too heavy and kept him from rising, he knew the day ahead would result in numerous casualties. If he could sit up as soon as he woke up and could crack a smile at the sun, he knew it would be a more victorious day for them. He would be able to prepare himself for the day ahead as he woke up each morning. He would get used to it, and be able to suppress these feelings more easily, but that doesn’t mean he could ever stop them from breaking out of him as he laid to rest that night. 

When the war was over and he woke up every morning in the palace, he wouldn’t feel either of these things, instead he felt nothing at all. It took too much time to get used to the fact that he wouldn’t be weighed down by dread or depression as he rose from his bed. That he wouldn’t have to prepare himself to move numerous corpses from the battlefield or hold every last dying soldiers’ hands. It took him over a year to finally wake up and not expect to be weighed down anymore.

  
  


So when Shouyou was woken up that morning with a weight too heavy to bear on his chest, too many memories flashed through his mind. He slowed his breath and had to remind himself over and over, _The war is finished. The war is finished. I’m home. I’m home…._

The guard continued to pound on his door with a shout. Shouyou finally managed to gasp out, “I’m awake! I’ll be down in a minute!”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” The guard replied as he took his leave.

Shouyou sighed as he tried to rub these feelings of dread away from his chest. He turned over on his side and slowly moved his legs to stand up. It was excruciating as he forced himself, but he couldn’t make them wait any longer. He had a trial to overcome. He didn’t have time to deal with this. 

So he slowly got off his bed and got dressed, shoving his feelings deep down inside of him. _It’s fine. I’ll be fine. This probably nothing. It has to be nothing. It has to be…_

As he walked to the dining hall, his legs felt like they were full of lead as he dragged them down the hall. When he noticed that the sun was just starting to rise, his dread only increased. He barely got enough sleep last night from all the restless moving back and forth. He opened the doors to the room and was relieved that everyone else looked just as out of it. Kuroo’s hair was even more disheveled than usual as he yawned, stretching out his long limbs. Bokuto was standing straight up, but his head kept tilting to the side as he began to nod off, and startled himself awake as his head fell too far. Even though Oikawa was yawning and had large dark circles under his eyes, somehow his hair was still styled absolutely perfect. Shouyou’s hands itched to mess it up.

“Mornin Shou.” Atsumu yawned in front of him. 

Shouyou glanced up at the prince. His hand was covering his yawn, and his eyes were squeezed shut. He obviously had no time to fix his hair, because it was sticking up all over the place. Shouyou was glad he didn’t have to force a smile at him, because he knew Atsumu would see right through him. However, as he stared at Atsumu who was still half-asleep, his usual princely self nowhere to be seen, Shouyou felt his lips perk up just a bit. Somehow just seeing Atsumu in his barely awakened state, made the heaviness lift just a little off of his shoulders. He sighed. “Morning, Tsumu.”

Atsumu hummed in response and stretched out his arms over his head. When he released them, he lowered them both on Shouyou’s shoulders, and wrapped his fingers behind Shou’s neck. He laid his head down on one of the arms resting on Shou. “I’m tired…”

Shouyou cracked a smile at that. “Really? I had no idea.” Atsumu didn’t respond, and instead his breathing started to slow and Shouyou was afraid he’d start to fall asleep. “Tsumu,” he nudged Atsumu’s head, “Come on, Tsumu. You’re not the only one that’s tired.” Atsumu groaned, but didn’t move an inch. Shouyou sighed in defeat, and glanced at him for a moment. His face was calm and all traces of a sarcastic smirk or frown were erased, and instead a peaceful expression remained. His lips were lifted in a barely perceptive smile. _Is this what he looks like when he sleeps?_ He raised his hand with shaky fingers as he ran his hands through Atsumu’s hair. Atsumu leaned into the touch and his smile grew. _W-Wow I forgot how soft it was._ He barely even got another minute to touch it before his father arrived.

“Good morning everyone! Sorry that my guards told you to meet here. I actually wanted you all to meet me outside at the front, we have a good amount of travelling ahead, so let’s be off.” King Hinata announced with a smile. Shouyou didn’t have the energy to roll his eyes at him. He nudged Atsumu awake as they all walked outside to the carriages awaiting them. 

King Hinata raised his hand in order to pause them from entering the carriages. “I’m actually going to inform you of your trial now. You will be separated into two different groups and transported into different locations. I know these trials are meant for you all to work together, but we realized sometimes we can’t always work with everyone at once. Sometimes only a couple allies will be able to show up. You can’t use the handicap of other people talking and getting along as you just stand there. You all need to be able to not only work in a group, but one-on-one with each other. Therefore, we will do this the old fashioned way and you will all pick straws. Three people will be in each group so check with two other people to see who your group is. Guards,” he gestured to the knights standing next to him. They stepped out with a metal vase and held it out. “You may begin.” Kuroo went first and pulled out a small stick. Oikawa went second and pulled out a large one. Bokuto jumped in next and pulled out a small one and shouted in victory as he bounced over to Kuroo throwing an arm around his shoulder. Atsumu stepped forward and pulled out a long stick. He and Oikawa met each other’s stare, and Shouyou could’ve sworn he heard lightning crack. 

Atsumu broke his stare and gave Shouyou a pointed look. Shouyou nodded and walked forward. Before he lowered his hand, he saw Atsumu out of the corner of his eye gesturing with his eyes to the left side of the vase. Without hesitation, he grabbed the stick on the left side and pulled out a matching long one. Atsumu grinned at him. _How did he know? Did he feel around in there??_ He shook his head at Atsumu, pretending to scold him, but Atsumu saw right through him and grinned wider. 

Osamu rolled his eyes at them, and reached in to grab the short stick. He hesitantly walked over to Kuroo and Bokuto. Shouyou felt a slight pang of guilt. Osamu hadn’t interacted with those two much, and this would probably be a bit awkward. However, he shook his shoulders out, trying to lose some of the unease building up. _No that’s good, that’s good. Like father said, we need to be close with everyone._

King Hinata clapped his hands. “It’s settled then. Prince Kuroo, Prince Bokuto, and Prince Osamu will form the first team, and Prince Oikawa, Prince Atsumu, and Prince Shouyou will form the second one.” He gave Atsumu a sideways glance as he announced the last part, and Atsumu shrugged back in response. “Now for the trial, it will consist of a forest wide hunt.” 

Shouyou’s breath was knocked out of him. He stumbled back just a bit as if the words hit him, and King Hinata noticed this movement, but didn’t comment on it. “Our hunts in the southern forests have ceased in recent years, so there will be plenty of game for you all to hunt. You will mark each animal you hunt with a seal that my knight will give you. This way we will be able to tally up how many each team has, and you won’t have to carry the carcasses around. Whoever has the most will earn the prize of being able to rent out that last restaurant you celebrated at and enjoy as much food as you want. The losers, however, will be forced to attend, but can’t eat, drink, or enjoy any of it. Instead, you will have to watch the winners have fun, while you are forbidden from it.” The princes turned to him with a sneer. “What? I need to give you all some motivation to try your best.” They rolled their eyes. “Anyways, it has been tradition to teach every one of you to use a bow and arrow to hunt, but this trial, you will be using rifles and muskets.” As if he wasn’t already nauseous from hearing what their trial was, hearing this, he had to hold his stomach and keep himself from doubling over.

He couldn’t believe his father was doing this to him. Forcing him to be a part of this. _He knows how I feel about this. He knows at least a little of what I’ve been through. Why? Why father?_ Before he had any time to collect his thoughts, a rifle was pressed into his hands. He immediately dropped it like it was fire that burned him. He stumbled back, panting anxiously. Everyone turned to him with a confused look. Atsumu’s gaze softened with worry. “Hey, Shou, are ya-”

“Your Highness.” The knight interrupted as he picked up the rifle, and pressed it into Shouyou’s hands again. Shouyou didn’t have time to object, and held it with shaking hands. The others turned back to the king, but Atsumu continued to stare at him. Shouyou looked down at the rifle with horror. He hated it. He hated the feel of it. He hated what it did. He hated what it looked like. He hated how it sounded. He hated it. He hated what it did to his people. He hated what it did to his-

“Shou.” Atsumu whispered, softly. He placed his hands on top of Shouyou’s. He expected it to help, but his hands still shook with fear. “Shou, I can carry it for ya, if ya want-”

“Your Highness.” A knight interrupted, and Shouyou’s gaze whipped up at him. The knight was holding out a green bandolier filled with bullets. He raised it up to wrap it around Shouyou’s torso, but Shouyou flinched back. His panting grew louder and his feet stumbled as he stepped back. He began shaking his head at the knight, and the knight began to frown. He raised it towards him again, but another hand shot out and took it from him. Shouyou turned to see Atsumu wrapping it around himself. 

He had a threatening glare on his face as he stared down at the knight. Intimated, the knight stepped back. “I’ll carry it for him, okay?” The knight nodded quickly and moved to the next prince. Atsumu’s clenched fists loosened as he glanced back at Shouyou with a soft smile. “May I carry this for ya, Your Highness?” Shouyou was speechless. He didn’t know what else to do but nod. Atsumu’s smile widened. “Good.” He placed a hand on Shou’s shoulders and squeezed, encouragingly. “Are ya alright now Shou?”

Shouyou opened his mouth to answer, but his father spoke up again. Atsumu’s face instantly turned into a furious glare as he looked at the king. “Now that everyone has their supplies, I can finish the explanation. Your carriages will have small packs of food and water available for you, but this trial will last for six days, and they will only cover you for three.” Shouyou’s hands began to shake again. _Six days. Six whole days of hunting. Six whole days of killing and firing guns. I can’t. I can’t do this!_

“You will need to learn to live off of the land while you’re out there. You can even use some of the animals you hunt for food if you like. Just remember to leave some part of it for us to find.” Shouyou had to cover his mouth with his hand as he gagged. He could feel Atsumu glance down at him with worry. “We designed this as six days because each day, only one of you will use the rifle to hunt. The others will assist you, but only one is able to take the shot for the day. You will each get two days of this, that way your team can see your abilities and you can see theirs.” 

Shouyou felt his knees go weak, and used up all of his strength to keep from falling. He knew his limits. Two days of using a rifle went way past it. Just holding it in his hands right now was too much. It’s like he could still hear the screams and the blasts from cannons from the battlefield. He felt as though he was being pushed back into the past when he heard a gunshot and turned to follow the sound of a group of screams, when he had to see his-

A weight had been lifted out of his hands, and blinked down to see that they were empty. He snuck a peek at Atsumu to see the rifle that was once in his hands, was strapped across Atsumu’s back. He wanted to protest and take it back. He’d been relying on Atsumu way too much recently, and he didn’t want to go into detail what was going on, but his father was still talking. He didn’t want to make a scene so he made a mental note to say something later. However, he couldn’t ignore the slight warmth he felt after growing frozen all over since his father started talking. 

“The forest is very large, and you most likely won’t run into the other group, which is exactly what we want. We don’t want you to fight each other during the hunt, instead work on forming a team together. My men will lead you to your carriages. It will take some time until you arrive, but you will have plenty of time to begin hunting. On your way, you may want to plan on who’s hunting which days.” He gestured to his guards as they led them to the carriages. “Good luck to you all!” 

Shouyou expected him to leave, but he actually walked over to Shouyou and pulled his shoulder so he could look at him. Shouyou eyed his father’s worried expression and wondered if it was real or just another mask he liked to wear. “I’m sorry about this son, but the majority wanted to have this as part of the trial. I know how hard you worked at keeping the men of our kingdom from hunting animals for sport, and I know that during the war you-”

“No, you don’t know, father, so just save it.” Shouyou interjected. He hated that his father was trying to throw the blame on everyone else. He hated that his father acted like he knew everything that Shouyou had gone through, when they’ve barely had a normal conversation in years. He shook off his father’s grip and turned to the carriage. “I’m leaving.” 

“Shouyou-” King Hinata started, but then was stopped as another figure stopped in front of Shouyou. He heard the voice interrupt, “I apologize, Yer Highness, but we really must be off.” He heard his father’s sharp intake of breath. Shou peeked at them out of the corner of his eye. 

His father’s shocked expression quickly morphed into one of calm as he straightened his clothes, ever the polite king. “Of course. Farewell, Prince Atsumu. I hope you all have a safe trip. Take good care of my son.” He opened his mouth to object. _Atsumu isn’t my personal bodyguard! He’s my best friend! Don’t just order him around like that! He doesn’t need to-_

“Always have, always will.” Atsumu replied with a bow. His father’s eyes widened as he nodded back and then he turned to leave. Atsumu gestured to Shouyou to enter first. Shouyou’s pulse was racing, but not because of the trial anymore. _Agghh Tsumu! You can’t keep saying things like that!_

He sat down on the side opposite of Oikawa, who was glancing out the window as he leaned his elbow on it. Atsumu followed after him and sat right next to Shouyou, every part of his side was touching Atsumu’s and thought his body was on fire from how hot he’d become. The carriage instantly took off. “So,” Atsumu started, “I’m hunting first today.”

Oikawa immediately glared at him. “No. I’m going first. Besides, you can’t just decide that all on your own.”

Atsumu glared right back at him. “Oh and you can?”

“Damn right I can! You owe me a-” Oikawa began as he got in Atsumu’s face.

“I’ll go last.” Shouyou blurted out. The princes both turned to him with questioning glances, but Shouyou avoided their eyes. 

Atsumu sat back in his seat and shrugged. “You can go first. I’ll take second.” Shouyou expected some sort of protest from Oikawa, but he copied Atsumu as he sat back with a shrug and turned to look out the window again.

He felt Atsumu’s gaze on him, and knew he wanted an explanation on what was going on with him, but Shouyou hesitated. He didn’t want to dump all of his baggage on him, and there were still some things he wasn’t sure Atsumu would be ready to hear. He sighed and leaned his head on Atsumu’s shoulder. 

Atsumu immediately lifted his arm to wrap it around Shouyou’s shoulders. “Are ya alright, Shou?”

Shouyou mumbled, “Yeah, just didn’t get enough sleep last night.” He felt Atsumu still as he probably guessed that wasn’t the real reason. “I’ll tell you more about it later, okay?”

Atsumu ran his hands down Shouyou’s back. “Don’t force yourself. Like you said to me once, even if ya never tell me anything, I’ll still be yer friend.”

Shouyou felt tears press against the back of his eyes. “Thank you, Tsumu.” He croaked out with a whisper.

Atsumu pulled Shouyou in closer to him so that his head was in the crook of Atsumu’s neck. “Of course, Shou. Now get some rest alright?” Shouyou nodded and boldly wrapped one hand around Atsumu’s back and the other rested on Atsumu’s chest. He felt Atsumu’s heart beating rapidly, but was too tired to question it. _He’s probably just excited for the trial._ He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath of Atsumu’s familiar scent. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


After they exited the carriage, Shouyou volunteered to carry the food packs, and managed to slip his rifle off of Atsumu’s shoulders. Atsumu tried to protest, but Shouyou shook his head. “Thank you Tsumu, but it’s fine.” Atsumu gave him a wounded look, and Shouyou’s heart tightened with guilt. He groaned, “Aghh Tsumu! Don’t give me that look! It's not fair.”

Atsumu tipped his head back with a laugh, causing Shouyou’s lips to perk up. He wished the ride lasted longer, because he wanted to stay in Atsumu’s embrace for as long as he could. When he had to move out of Atsumu’s arms, he wished desperately that he could do that again. Wished he could fall asleep in Atsumu’s arms one more time. He’d never been so at peace. 

Shouyou heard a cough and turned to see Oikawa glaring back at them. “Now that you’ve both got the flirting out of the way, we can finally get a move on.” Oikawa pulled the rifle off of his shoulder and started to walk forward into the forest. Atsumu shouted curses after him, but Shouyou was stuck in place behind. He took several deep breaths, _it’s fine. I’m fine. I can do this._

He ran to keep up with the pace of the others, but strained to do so. Normally he’d be way ahead of them, without breaking a sweat, but he was already starting to pant as he forced himself to stay with the group. He noticed that Atsumu and Oikawa kept giving him strange looks, but he didn’t answer the question in their faces. Luckily, Shouyou remembered to bring a watch this time, and observed that for the better part of an hour and a half, there were no animals to be found. 

However his luck ran out as they walked towards a nearby stream and saw a deer drinking from it. They all hid behind a large rock next to them. Oikawa peeked out from the rock again to observe the deer. Shouyou did the same as he peeked out from the other side. It was a beautiful brown deer with small white spots on the lower half of its body. _It's not even fully grown yet. Please, I can't watch this._ He opened his mouth to object, but saw the look on Oikawa's face and closed it.

He didn't look excited. He didn't look hungry for victory, or was smirking at it like this was a game. His face was somber as he took a deep breath as he loaded his rifle. Shouyou sat back against the rock, and reflexively covered his ears as Oikawa turned back around to fire. Shouyou flinched at the sound of the shot, and swallowed the bile at the back of his throat as he heard the body fall against the earth. He felt fingers pull his hands away from his ears, and interlocked theirs with his. "It's over now, Shou."

Shouyou nodded. "Hey, can you hand me the thing we're supposed to mark with?" Oikawa asked him. Shouyou forgot that it was in the bags he was carrying and hurriedly pulled it out to give to the prince with shaky fingers. He expected Oikawa to leave immediately, but he paused and looked down at the stamp. "For what it's worth, I hate this too." And with that he stood up and left. 

Shouyou looked after him with wide eyes. He knew he wasn't the only one with crap he was left to deal with after the war, but was still surprised even Oikawa hated this sort of thing. For all their teasing and fighting, he was glad he was on a team with him. 

For the rest of the day, Oikawa found more and more wild game to hunt, but they were all silent and somber during the whole thing. Shouyou thanked the heavens he was on this team because he might be able to just make it through the week with them. 

The sun had already fallen a couple two hours ago, and they made it to the twenty mark so they decided to make camp and rest for a bit. They chose to make their camp by a nearby stream that was covered in trees for shelter. Atsumu volunteered to find some firewood, and Shouyou stood up to go with him, but Atsumu waved him off. He sat back down and leaned against a tree with a sigh. Oikawa sat across from him, seeming deep in thought. Shouyou wanted to ask Oikawa more about him, but then realized he'd probably have to do the same and didn't feel like opening that can of works at the moment. So he opted with a, "I'm glad we're on a team together."

Oikawa's face scrunched in disgust. "Ew what the heck is this? Why are you being gross all of a sudden?" 

Shouyou felt the ghost of a smile against his lips. "Normal people accept a compliment, ya know?"

Oikawa groaned. "Oh don't you start doing that, too!!"

Shouyou's chest bubbled with laughter. "I think it sounds cool. What's your problem with it?"

"Oh please don't give me that crap. You don't think it sounds cool. You just think _he_ sounds cool." Oikawa snapped at him.

Shouyou straightened his back. He knew he wasn't hiding his feelings. He even decided not to do that, but Oikawa pointing them out still made him nervous. "What're you trying to say?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Oikawa shot back. He shrugged as he leaned back to look at the sky. "I'm not trying to pry into anyone's business, and I sure as hell could care less about you two's crap. I just don't get how long you're to keep pining after him is all. It's pretty gross for the rest of us to watch you know?"

Shouyou shot up, frantically. "H-Huh?!?? E-Everyone knows?!!? Did you-"

Oikawa burst out in laughter. Shouyou scowled at him and picked up dirt to throw at him. "You're such a jerk, Oikawa."

Oikawa clutched at his stomach as he continued to laugh. "You..hahaha...should've seen..haha..the look on your face…" Shouyou started to hurl more dirt at the prince, making him squeal. “Ow stop it!!”

Shouyou deadpanned, “It’s just dirt, idiot,”

Oikawa scowled furiously at him, and grabbed a handful of dirt and raised it to throw it at him, but then Atsumu arrived. “What’s goin on here?” Atsumu stared directly at Oikawa, freezing him on the spot.

Shouyou had to hide the grin on his face with a hand. Oikawa’s eyes were obviously nervous, but he tried to shrug nonchalantly. “Nothing that’s got to do with you.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Atsumu asked with a smirk as he squinted down at him. 

Oikawa avoided his eyes, and turned the other way and moved to cross his arms. “Yeah that is so-” he began, but then the hand he moved to cross his arm touched it and he opened his hand, causing all of the dirt to fall out. Everyone froze and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of dirt falling down. 

Atsumu took another small step closer to Oikawa. “If ya don’t mind me askin, why do ya got dirt in your hands, _Yer Highness_?”

Oikawa’s voice shook as he replied, “I-I do mind you asking, actually.”

“Oikawa.” Atsumu warned, making Oikawa’s back straighten in alarm. 

Oikawa glanced at Shouyou with a plea, and Shouyou had the urge to ignore it and see what would happen, but remembered how Oikawa was today, and sighed. He stood up and announced, “I’m going to go wash in the stream.”

“Huh? What’s that got to do with this??” Atsumu asked, confused, unaware of the grateful look Oikawa was shooting Shouyou.

“Nothing, just thought I’d tell you.” He turned to leave, but then Atsumu spoke up.

“I might as well go wash, too.” 

Shouyou stumbled in his step and whipped his head towards Atsumu, grateful the fire hadn’t started yet so they couldn’t see how red his face had become. “W-What’re you talking about?!? Y-You can’t do that!”

Atsumu gave him a questioning glance. “Why not?”

Shouyou raced to come up with a reason, but couldn’t think of one. “B-Because..” he turned to Oikawa with a pleading look, but got a knowing smirk in return. He clenched his fists as he stuttered out, “Y-You just can’t!” He moved towards the stream. “D-Don’t come after me, okay? Besides, you need to deal with Oikawa who was trying to assault with all that dirt earlier.” He stuck his tongue out at Oikawa’s furious glare. He dashed off to the stream, and stripped off his clothes to walk into the water. Even though the season was changing into autumn, it was still too hot. He sighed in relief as he dipped into the stream, ignoring the shouts and curses several feet away.

When he came back, he widened his eyes at Oikawa and Atsumu, who were covered from head to toe in dirt as they sat on opposite sides of the bonfire. Oikawa pointedly ignored him, but Atsumu gave him a bright smile. “Did ya take a nice bath?”

Laughter bubbled up in his chest again. “Yes, thank you. Did you both have a nice talk?” 

Atsumu nodded, excitedly. “Yes, in fact, we did.” He turned to Oikawa, who turned the other way from him. “He was down on his knees apologizin, so I felt a little pity for him and forgave him.”

Oikawa immediately turned to him with murderous glare. “You-I-what?!?!!? Who was on their knees begging because it wasn’t me!!” He grabbed at a pile of dirt near him, and started throwing it at Atsumu again. 

Atsumu glared right back as he started throwing dirt, too. They continued to shout at each other, so Shouyou sat down on a log with a sigh. He grabbed some food out of his bag, and ate as he watched the two bicker, occasionally tilting his body to dodge an incoming spray of dirt. _I can’t believe they’re actually older than me._

When they finally settled down after Shouyou finished his meal, he checked his watch to see that it was already past eight. It wasn’t late in the slightest, but they needed to get moving before dawn so he offered to take first watch. Oikawa nodded and instantly laid down his head and fell asleep. Atsumu glanced at Shouyou with a hint of worry in his eyes. “Are ya sure, Shou? Don’t ya need some rest?”

Shouyou waved his concerns away. “I’m fine. I got plenty of it earlier on the ride here. Thank you for that, by the way.”

Atsumu nodded, and began to lie down on his head, using his cloak as a pillow. “Wake me up at one so you can get at least a couple of hours of sleep in.”

“Tsumu-” Shouyou began to protest.

“Shou, please. For me?” Atsumu interrupted with a soft look. Shouyou hated how his puppy dog eyes could keep him from saying no.

He nodded. “Alright, fine, but seriously stop giving that look. It’s way too unfair.” 

Atsumu chuckled as he turned to his other side to sleep. “Goodnight, Shouyou.”

“Goodnight, Tsumu.” Shouyou whispered back. He was grateful that Atsumu wouldn’t push too hard. He planned on just letting Atsumu sleep the rest of the night because he knew he wouldn’t be able to. And even if Shouyou could manage to sleep, he knew he wouldn’t be able to rise up from the ground. The hours flew by as he listened to birds chirp and the insects buzz in the distance. 

When one rolled around, he kept quiet, but somehow right on the dot, Atsumu woke up. “Nice try, Shou, but it’s time for ya to get some rest.”

“H-How-” Shouyou started, absolutely dumbfounded.

Atsumu chuckled, softly. “I’ve tried to tell ya. I’m actually pretty amazin.” 

Shouyou rolled his eyes. “How can you already be laughing and making jokes as soon as you wake up.”

“All because of ya, Shou. Ya make me so happy that I forget to be pissed when I wake up.” Atsumu replied with a grin.

Shouyou knew he was just teasing, but couldn’t stop his blush from spreading to his face. “E-Enough a-already.”

Atsumu chuckled again as he pulled Shouyou down onto the ground. He kept the cloak down for Shouyou to use as a pillow, and pulled out a small blanket from one of the bags. He placed it on top of Shouyou and pulled it up to his neck, almost like he was tucking him in. Shouyou’s ears burned as he scoffed, “I-I’m not a child, Tsumu.”

Tsumu grinned down at him, hands still on Shouyou’s shoulders. “Sure, sure.” He poked Shouyou’s nose with his finger. “Doesn’t mean I can’t take care of ya.” 

Shouyou hurriedly turned so that his back was to Atsumu. His heart thumped so loud in his chest, he thought Atsumu could hear it. “G-Goodnight.”

Atsumu chuckled lightly behind him. “Goodnight, Shou.”

Shouyou took a quiet, steady breath. He waited until he heard Atsumu move away and start poking at the fire. _Ahh, Tsumu. I swear sometimes, you’re just too good for me. It’s not fair. I want to treat you with as much kindness as I can back. I-_ “I want to take care of you, too, Atsumu.” He heard Atsumu’s movement cease. “So let me do it, too, okay?”

Atsumu hummed. “Okay.”

  
  
  
  


When the sun was just starting to rise, Shouyou sat up, exhausted. He didn't even try to get a wink of sleep during the night. Instead, he tried to strategize his plan for the following day, but ended up with absolutely nothing. 

He folded his blanket and handed Atsumu his cloak. Atsumu handed him some breakfast he made, and they ate quietly as Oikawa continued to snore. “Shouldn’t we wake him up?”

Atsumu shrugged. “I say let’s leave him here. We could always use him as bait.”

“Hey!!” Oikawa screamed, causing the other two to jump back. 

“Holy shit, Oikawa!!” Atsumu shouted as he threw a piece of bread at him. “I thought ya were asleep! Why are ya such a freak sometimes??”

Oikawa scowled at him, and brushed away the crumbs the bread left behind. “I’ll ignore that last part, but I actually was asleep until I heard you two traitors start talking.” He pointed at them angrily. “You’d really just leave me behind like that?!!”

“No, of course not. We’d never leave ya..” Atsumu mumbled as he rolled his eyes, looking anything but sincere. 

Oikawa clenched his fists. “I just woke up. I really can’t deal with you right now.” He turned to Shouyou. “Food. Now.”

Shouyou glared up at him. “Excuse me??”

They all bickered for the better part of an hour as they finished their breakfast and packed everything up. Right before they started to travel, Atsumu stopped Shouyou. “Wait, Shou. I have something for ya.”

Shouyou paused as he glanced up at him. “What is it?”

Atsumu grabbed something out of his pocket and held it out to drop it into Shouyou’s hands. Shouyou looked down at the two small objects in his hands. He peered back up at Atsumu to see a light blush staining his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I-uh made it for ya. I thought they might help.”

Shouyou looked back down at the objects in his hands, and was confused as to what they were. They were very small, and made of some type of clothing. They weren’t heavy at all, but still had a solid object inside of them. They were too small to be a weapon, and probably couldn't fit into anything except maybe a pocket, a nostril, or even an ear- Shouyou quickly looked back at Atsumu. “I’m not a master at creatin things, or usin plants, lika ya, but I know at least how to make some basic earplugs. Samu and I used them all the time to annoy our parents when we were young.” He met Shouyou’s eyes, and his nervousness was all too obvious. “I can tell ya hate hearin the gunfire, so I hope these can help at least a little.”

Shouyou felt so touched, he didn’t know what to say. “T-Tsumu, I…” He shook his head. “I thought you agreed to let me take care of you, too. You can’t keep-”

“Just take them, okay?” Atsumu interrupted. 

Shouyou gazed up at the prince. _Was he working on this all night?? What did he use to make these?_ He glanced down to see that the edge of Atsumu’s shirt had several tears, as if several holes had been cut out of them. He instantly reached out to grab Atsumu’s shirt. “Tsumu! You can’t just-”

Atsumu held Shouyou’s wrist, keeping him from touching the shirt. “It’s just a shirt, Shou. I can always buy another one, if I really need it.” 

Shouyou stared at him in disbelief. “I really don’t deserve you.”

Atsumu burst out in laughter. “Well of course ya don’t. I don’t know how many times I need to remind ya that I’m amaz-”

“Where are my earplugs?” Oikawa cut in. Shouyou just noticed that Oikawa had been standing right next to them the entire time. 

Atsumu frowned at him. “I didn’t make ya any.”

“Well I hate the sound, too, so I should’ve gotten some.” Oikawa snapped.

“Well Shou’s my best friend, and ya aren’t. I don’t do this for just anyone.” Atsumu shot back. 

Oikawa gave him a pointed look. “After all the time we’ve spent together, you’ve never called me your best friend. No, it’s only Shouyou that your ‘ _best friend_.’” 

Atsumu paused, and scratched his head in confusion. “Oikawa….are ya jealous right now? Like..do ya actually want to be my best friend, too??”

Shouyou could’ve sworn Oikawa was going to feint right then and there. “W-What?!??!” He shook his head in disbelief. “WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?!!?!!?” He ran into the woods, not waiting for them.

Atsumu hurriedly picked up his bags and ran after him. “Oi, Oikawa!!!!”

Shouyou slapped his forehead in dismay. _He can be really dense sometimes._

  
  
  
  


The hunt was almost the same as yesterday’s. They kept quiet, and everyone’s demeanor was somber as Atsumu killed another animal. The earplugs really had worked. They couldn’t block out everything, but it reduced the sound by a large amount. He didn’t flinch back anymore. 

One time he dared to watch Atsumu as he went to mark a fallen moose. Atsumu lowered slowly to sit in front of the animal. He closed the moose’s eyelids, and even closed his own eyes as he mumbled a prayer. He gently moved the body to be hidden in the bushes so that no crows or vultures could come peck at it. He placed a gentle hand on the moose’s neck, and Shouyou could see a small tear shining in the corner of Atsumu’s eye. He left a small flower on the animal and walked away. If Shouyou hadn’t already fallen hard for Atsumu already, he definitely would’ve done so in that moment. 

They continued to hunt quietly until the sun began to set. Atsumu had the largest number already, but when they sat down to eat that night after tallying it up, he didn’t shout in victory or rub it in Oikawa’s face. He simply nodded as he continued to eat. Shouyou was grateful for that. He was already wound up tight as he thought about the next day.

Even though they’d been quiet and calm throughout the day, dread kept piling up inside of Shouyou. He had to hunt tomorrow. He had to hold a rifle and shoot it. Not at a target, but at an innocent animal. He had to see that horrific color of red- _Calm down, Shou. Just take a breath._ He tried, but his chest was too tight. 

Atsumu insisted Shouyou sleep for the rest of the night to get ready for the next day, but Shouyou could barely even close his eyes before the memories came flashing through him. He bit his lip hard, to get his mind out of the past. After tossing and turning restlessly, he had just been able to close his eyes for a moment, before he was nudged awake. “Shou, it’s time to wake up.” Shouyou’s eyes flew open, and the dread that had been piling up kept him stuck on the ground. _I can’t get up. I won’t be able to get up. I can’t do this. I can’t do this! I really can’t do this!!!_

“Shou?” Atsumu asked, worried. 

Shouyou tried to open his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He glanced at Atsumu, helplessly. 

Atsumu kneeled down beside him. “Need some help gettin up?” Shouyou gave a small nod. “Okay then.” Atsumu leaned down to wrap one arm around Shouyou’s waist and the other grabbed his hand. He pulled Shouyou up gently until he could sit up by himself. Atsumu’s hand lingered on Shouyou’s waist for a moment. “Better now?”

Shouyou nodded. He still couldn’t speak. He felt like his throat was full of cobwebs, keeping any sound from coming out. 

“Are ya hungry? I made some breakfast.” Atsumu offered with an encouraging smile. 

Shouyou knew he was scaring him, but he couldn’t muster any sort of smile back. He did nod, however, hoping it’d loosen the tightness out of Atsumu’s shoulders. Atsumu’s grin widened as he handed Shouyou a small portion of food to eat. They say there in silence. 

Shouyou didn’t have much energy left to push down his heavy feelings. He wasn’t sure there was any room left to push them down. He tried to assure himself saying as long as he could get one he could do it. He could call it a night, and hide away to hurl out his stomach when the rest were asleep. He could do it…..but when he tried to tell himself that, all he could see was a face twisted in agony as they clutched at the gunshot wound on their chest. _I’ll never be able to do this._

As Shouyou was quietly panicking, he didn’t notice that Oikawa had already woken up and was helping to pack everything up. When he looked up from the ground, they were staring down at him. “Ready to go?”

 _No, no, no, no, no!!_ He shakily stood up and grabbed his bag. Suddenly, the same long, brown rifle was being handed to him. “Are ya sure ya want to do this, Shou? I can always do it today instead-”

“It’s part of the rules.” Shouyou cut in with a serious voice that sounded nothing like him. “I have to do this.” He reached out to grab the rifle. He knew they could both see how much his fingers were shaking. When he took a hold of it, he glanced down at it, and felt like he was holding a ton of bricks that were so hot, they burned him. He knew Atsumu moved to rub his back, soothingly, but couldn’t feel any of it. 

Oikawa started walking ahead. “Come on, we need to head out.” Shouyou barely even nodded as he followed suit. He jogged behind them, to their surprise. He could barely even make it to a run without breaking out in sweat, and panting so hard he could barely breathe. He tried to keep up, but his legs were weighing him down. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been jogging, but it felt like the longest hours of his life. He was terrified every time he heard a noise in the forest. He prayed and prayed that it wasn’t an animal. He wanted nothing more than to go through the day without using that thing in his hands.

But of course, he wasn’t that lucky. As he kept his head down to the ground, panting from exhaustion, Oikawa stopped in his tracks. Shouyou bumped into him, and looked up to ask what was wrong, but followed his gaze to see a large elk grazing in an open grass plain. He suddenly went cold all over. He was frozen on the spot. Oikawa was speaking to him, but he couldn’t hear anything. His gaze was stuck on the elk. Someone pushed him forward, and he stumbled, almost falling over. Someone caught him and was yelling behind him, but he couldn’t hear any of it. His heart was pounding in his ears.

He continued to stare at the elk as he raised his rifle as if his body was moving on its own accord. His palms were so sweaty that the rifle slipped in his grip. His hands shook so much, he couldn’t focus a shot on the animal at all. He tried to ignore it all, saying, _just one, Shou. Just one._ He cocked the rifle and moved his fingers to the trigger, but before he pulled it, he caught the elk’s eye. It was too innocent, too pure. It looked exactly like someone else’s eyes, exactly like-

He fell down hard on his hands and knees as he started to throw up everything in his system. He didn’t notice someone shouting behind him, rubbing his back, trying to help him. All he could hear was screaming, he thought it was from the battlefields, but it might’ve been his own. He continued to hurl even until only his spit was left in his system. He sat back on his heels, covering his ears with his hands, dry heaving. He thought he could try and break himself out of it, until he heard a sudden gunshot and everything went black as he fell down into nothingness. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Shouyou was standing under the medic tent with the other doctors and a group of soldiers, being briefed on the situation at hand. “We have suffered numerous losses this week. We can’t afford to be pushed back any longer. This is the last shot we have. You all know how hard it’s been. Hell our prince is here scrounging in the dirt, picking up after us after we fall! We can’t disgrace our kingdom any longer. We win this battle, or we die trying.” The soldiers raised their fists in a shout. “Yes, sir!!”_

_Shouyou walked up to the commander. “Oh come on, you didn’t need to throw me in there.”_

_The man gave him a devilish grin. “What else will motivate their asses to win?”_

_Shouyou rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, maybe mentioning their wives and children back home?? Ever thought of that??”_

_The man chuckled, and patted Shouyou’s head. “Please, like that’ll do anything. The only thing that’s motivating me is fighting for my friend, so I thought they should be motivated to fight for him, too.”_

_Shouyou immediately choked up. “Daichi..”_

_Commander Daichi laughed as he patted Shouyou’s shoulder. “Don’t get all emotional on me. I’m not dead yet.”_

_Shouyou slapped his hand away with a glare. “Don’t you ever say that again.”_

_Daichi realized his mistake and raised his hands in surrender. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Shouyou.”_

_“Daichi!” A man whined behind them. “What have you done this time?” Shouyou turned to see the familiar soldier with grey hair and a warm smile. He ruffled Shouyou’s hair. “I apologize for whatever Daichi did to you. He’ll pay you back one day.”_

_“Hey! Suga!” Daichi protested, but before he could protest any further, a small flurry of activity rolled in the middle of their conversation._

_“Shouyou!! You won’t believe what me and Asahi just did!” The man announced with his hands on his hips in a proud stance. He had dark brown hair, and one streak of blonde in the front, that stuck up in every which way._

_Shouyou opened his mouth to ask, but Suga beat him to it. “Noya! We’re about to head out! Stop playing around with Asahi all the time. He’s busy too, you know?”_

_Noya brushed his scolding away. “We’ll be ready, now come on, Shouyou.” He reached for Shouyou’s arm, but was stopped as he was bumped into the back and fell over, and the other person fell on top of him._

_“Oh Noya! There you are!” The man shouted._

_Shouyou shook his head at him. “Tanaka, what are you doing??”_

_“Shouyou! You’re here, too! Just come and see what Tsukishima did! Yamaguchi wouldn’t stop talking about it so I finally went and just wow! Come on and see! You too, Noya.” Tanaka shouted with a laugh. He hauled Noya up, and was about to leave, but then the trumpets sounded._

_“SOLDIERS TO THE FRONT! ARM YOURSELVES!!”_

_Everyone in the tent froze. Daichi was the first to break the silence. “Come on everyone. This has been what we were training for. Let’s go!” The other shouted in agreement. Daichi patted Shouyou’s arm before leaving the tent._

_“I’ll show you later, okay Shouyou?” Noya asked with a smile. Shouyou nodded._

_Tanaka walked over to pat him on the shoulder. “I’ll show you what I was talking about, too. So wait for me, alright?” Shouyou nodded again, feeling tears press at the corners of his eyes._

_Suga lingered for a moment before pulling Shouyou into a hug. “No matter where we all end up, we’ll always be a team. Remember that.”_

_Shouyou squeezed him back before Suga let go. He began to walk out of the tent and waved back at him._ All of a sudden it hit Shouyou, _wait this is my memory. This is just a dream._ He tried to make himself run after them, but his body wouldn’t move. “Wait!! Don’t go!! Please don’t go! You don’t know what’ll happen to you, so please don’t go!!!” None of them acknowledged his shouts. He kept trying, but it was like they couldn’t hear him at all. Instead, he was forced to stand there and watch their retreating figures. He tried to make his arms move, but they were frozen at his sides. He couldn’t block out the rapid gunfire, and the horrifying screams that followed after that still haunted him today. 

His arm raised his outstretched hand as he tried to run towards the battlefield, but everything turned black again, and he felt like he was falling forever as he continued to scream after them to come back. But before he fell into absolute nothingness, something grabbed him. He felt the ghost of a hand, and a voice whisper his name in the distance. He desperately fought at his memory to return to that warmth he always craved.

  
  


_Tsumu....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't as light-hearted and full of fluff as usual, but I hope you all still liked it. I thought it was time to finally include some of the trauma of Shouyou's past, but not too much, because there's still more that'll be revealed later. Don't wanna throw it all out now. 
> 
> I'm a huge animal rights activist so even though I shouldn't let too much of my personal feelings bleed into my stories, I just had to make them all love animals as well. I wanted them all to not enjoy killing innocent animals for fun or sport, because I hate it. It would've been too hard to write this chapter if I didn't include it. 
> 
> Poor Atsumu. Shouyou has no idea just how worried he is for him....which is why this next chapter will be a much needed Atsumu POV. >btw I caught up on lots of school work so I should be able to update more this week. I know my updates are so infrequent and I'm sorry. I don't want to set myself a deadline otherwise I'll feel like it's an assignment not for fun.<
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this! Your comments and kudos always make my day so much better<3<3


	10. Trial #2: The Hunt (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu's POV  
> "Bones" by Josh Record is a perfect song to listen to when reading this chapter.

From the minute Shouyou stepped in the door of the dining hall, Atsumu knew something was wrong. He was nervous that Shouyou would tease him more about last night, but still excited to wake up and be greeted by Shouyou’s warm smile. However, when Shouyou walked in, it was like all the warmth and brightness of the sun was covered with endless dark clouds, not a single streak of light shining through. 

He wanted to run over to Shouyou and embrace him, wanting to know what was wrong. He even wanted to shake Shouyou out of his stupor, but he stayed put. He told himself not to push his friend. After Shouyou had been so understanding, he can’t just crash into his space and demand he spill everything. So he waited. Shouyou walked over to him slowly, and he felt his heart pounding rapidly. He tried to act natural and yawn, but could feel Shouyou’s stare on him like a searing brand. _Screw it._ He wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s shoulders after all. _Maybe if I pretend I’m tired, he won’t shove him away._ Sure enough he didn’t. He tried, but Atsumu knew he’d give up. His pulse raced as he felt fingers run through his hair, and he happily leaned into them. 

He hated how the king interrupted them, as always, so he sulkily walked to the front. He thought that Shouyou was starting to feel better when he purposely teamed them up, but then the trial was announced. Shouyou stumbled back, blood drained from his face, and his fingers shook. Atsumu knew Shouyou had been through a lot through the war, but it didn’t really hit him until then just how much Shouyou was affected. He tried to encourage Shouyou and ask what was wrong, but kept getting interrupted. The guards kept shoving things in his hands that Shouyou obviously didn’t want to hold. He quickly grabbed them, but made sure he wasn’t overstepping first. 

When Shouyou moved to enter the carriage he saw King Hinata, and a burning rage he didn’t know was there was flaring up inside of him. He blocked the king from touching his son. _You’re making him do this. This is your fault._ He told the man off and joined Shouyou inside. As he sat down next to him, he could feel the prince trembling beside him. He offered to go first, hoping it would ease Shouyou’s mind a little, but he was still unlike himself. 

However, when Shouyou laid his head down on his shoulder to rest, relief burst through him so heavily, he couldn’t stop his heart from pounding and his arms from rushing to pull him closer. _Shou, I’m here. I’m here, okay? So let me just hold ya for a little._ He didn’t want to push his friend, but still had to ask at least if he was alright. When Shouyou promised to tell him later, he replied with a promise Shouyou made a while back. One that still rang through his ears as he laid awake at night, imagining he was staring up at the sun out the window, not even noticing that it was the moon that was shining down on him. 

After they arrived and set off to start, Shouyou slipped the rifle from his back. He tried to get it back, but Shou wouldn't listen. He kept insisting he was fine, but Atsumu saw that he clearly wasn’t. For some reason, anger stabbed at his heart. He didn’t understand it, but he couldn’t get rid of it. He chased after Oikawa, yelling at him, as an outlet for these feelings. 

When Shouyou was trembling from the first kill, Atsumu seriously considered picking the man up, and walking all the way back to the palace. _He doesn’t need to be here. Why are they forcing him? Why is he forcing himself??_ He did the only thing he could think of and held his friend’s hand comfortingly. 

If even he’d never admit it, he was just a little glad that Oikawa was on their team. He wasn’t his usual shitty self, and actually hated what they were doing, too. He could tell Shouyou was grateful as well, so they all continued to hunt in silence, but he made sure he was right there for Shouyou if he ever needed him.

When Shouyou offered to take the first watch, he knew immediately that he was planning to not go to sleep that night. Atsumu didn’t want to force him, but he knew Shouyou would need some rest so he insisted he would be woken up. Even though Shouyou agreed, he knew he wouldn't. He purposely slept so light, that if he heard any type of movement he would wake up. Hours later, something was nagging at him. It was too quiet, and he opened his eyes and could tell that Shouyou was trying his best to be as quiet as possible so Atsumu wouldn't wake up. He rose from his side, and jumped into his usual fallback: teasing. But even though he joked around with him, his worries continued to pile up. 

He purposely tucked Shouyou in, noticing how adorable Shouyou looked and though he said it with a teasing voice, he needed his friend to know he wanted to take care of him. He wanted to be there for him. He wanted Shou to depend on him. So when Shouyou admitted he wanted to take care of Atsumu too, he knew he had gotten his message through. 

That night he wracked his brain with any kind of idea to help Shouyou, even if it was useful for just a minute. He needed something. Out of the blue a memory flashed of him and Osamu at a meeting, grinning at each other, as they shoved the new earplugs they made into their ears. _That’s it!_ He scrounged around for things to make it, but before he could begin, he couldn’t remember exactly how. So he tried, and tried, and tried. By some stroke of luck, he was able to finally finish one. He’d gone through so many that he had to hide them in his bag, afraid Shouyou would see how half of his clothes were torn to shreds. 

When he offered them to Shouyou and saw how happy Shouyou looked, he let the blood rush to his face and smiled back. When Shouyou admitted that he didn’t feel like he deserved him, Atsumu was struck dumb. _What’re ya talking about, Shou? I’m the one that doesn’t deserve ya. I don’t think I ever will._ But inside of saying that, his stupid self blurted out a, “Well of course ya don’t!” 

Atsumu wanted to kick himself in the mouth at that moment. He was glad Oikawa interrupted them when he did, because it kept him from doing just that. 

He could tell that Shouyou was doing better that day, and was so relieved that as he stayed up to take the first watch, his lips wouldn’t stop smiling. However, when he nudged Shouyou awake that morning, all the relief he felt last night was swept away as he gazed down at his friend. Shouyou was so pale that he looked almost translucent. He stared at Atsumu wordlessly. He couldn’t even utter a single word. He had the most anguished look on his face. Atsumu felt as if a knife had pierced his heart. He didn’t know how he kept from crying or the worry out of his voice, but he somehow managed to talk to Shouyou like normal and lift him up gently. 

As Shouyou ate the breakfast he prepared, he packed up their things as slowly as he could, but Oikawa had already woken up and was racing to get back out in the forest. Atsumu kept shooting him glares, but Oikawa ignored him as he looked down at Shou to let him know it was time to leave. Atsumu offered to hunt for today instead, but Shouyou interrupted him in a voice he’d never heard before. One he never wanted to hear again. That knife was burrowing deeper into his heart. And that anger began to flare up again. _Why are ya forcin yourself? Why can’t you let me help you? Is...is it me??_ His chest tightened as he ran with others. He glanced at Shouyou out of the corner of his eye. _What can I do to make ya smile again?_

For hours they hadn’t come across any animals, and Atsumu’s worries started to fade. He prayed that they wouldn’t ever find anything that day, because even though Shouyou was obviously upset now, he wasn’t sure how he could handle watching Shouyou try to fire that rifle. When Oikawa stopped and they followed suit, Atsumu saw the elk. _Fuck. Fuck! This can't be happenin!_

“Shouyou, I’m sorry. I know it’s hard, but you need to face it sometime. I hate pushing you, but you need to start facing this now.” Oikawa spoke up, gently. 

Atsumu scowled at him. “And what would ya know about it bein hard?? I don’t remember hearin about ya bein a part of the war at all!!!!” 

Oikawa shoved him, harshly. “Not like you’re one to talk!! You stayed holed up in your comfy palace, not doing a thing!! Don’t get all high and mighty with me!”

“Why you-” Atsumu began, furiously, but then heard a loud bang, and turned back to Shouyou. He was on his hands and knees, throwing up. Atsumu raced to his side, and rubbed his back comfortingly. “Hey Shou, I’m right here, alright?” He didn’t know how he managed to sound so calm, when he was freaking out on the inside. 

He turned to see Oikawa’s shocked expression. “Stop gawking and get that damn rifle. We’re leaving!” Oikawa nodded and ran over to it. Atsumu turned back to Shouyou, feeling like his heart was breaking little by little. All he could do was rub his back and whisper comforting words, but he wanted to do more. He felt so helpless.

Shouyou was starting to calm down, but Atsumu never ceased his encouragement. “Shouyou, yer doin so great. Take yer time, I’m right here alright? Ya wanna know somethin? One of the biggest reasons I like ya so much is how understanding ya are. I’ve never met anyone who’s been so patient and calm with me. You,” he began to choke up, “have helped me so much, that sometimes I don’t even realize how much you’ve changed me already.” He felt Shouyou’s panting slow down, and was almost done dry heaving. When he noticed this he began to blurt out, “Shou, I..I-” 

BOOM! 

A gunshot rang throughout the woods. Atsumu slowly turned around to see Oikawa frozen in shock. He gave Atsumu an apologetic look. “I’m sorry! It slipped out of my hands, and I forgot the safety was off-”

Before he could finish, Atsumu felt a warmth leave his hand and turned to see Shouyou fall over. “SHOU!” He hurriedly caught him before he landed on the ground. He tried to call his name, but there was no response. He was sitting there, holding Shouyou’s unconscious body in his arms, and felt something snap inside of him. “SHOUYOU!! SHOUYOU WAKE UP! PLEASE SHOUYOU!!” He frantically shook his friend’s body, but nothing happened. Shouyou’s eyes were squeezed shut, his face was drained of all color, his body was limp in Atsumu’s hold. A small voice of reason tried to call him down, but he ignored it. _Shouyou what’s going on?!? Why won’t ya wake up?? Why did ya force yourself??? Why wouldn’t ya depend on us?!?_

He felt a tap at his shoulder and flinched back. He tried to blink through tears he didn’t even know were falling, to see Oikawa kneeling in front of him. “Hey, Atsumu. It’s alright. Take a deep breath.” Atsumu obeyed. “Good. Shouyou is just fine. He only passed out. He will wake up. You understand that right?” Atsumu nodded, but felt another tear roll down his cheek. “You don’t want to hurt him, right?” Atsumu nodded. “Then loosen your grip on him, and stop shaking him, okay?” Atsumu stared down at Shouyou, only to have his worries crash into him again as another wave of tears came falling. He slowly loosened his grip, and moved his body so that he could cradle him in his arms. “Good. That’s good. It’s starting to get late, and it’s not safe for us to be out in the open like this. We need to move somewhere else, preferably to a cave. Do you think you can carry Shouyou?” Atsumu nodded. “Good. I’ll pick up the bags and rifles. You can carry Shouyou.” 

Oikawa quickly grabbed their things and strapped them across his body. Atsumu knew he should’ve at least carried one thing, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything but take care of Shouyou. He stood up slowly, and gazed at the prince in his arms. His eyes were moving rapidly against his eyelids, and his face was scrunched as if he was in pain. His hand was gripping at Atsumu’s shirt tightly. Atsumu’s face wobbled, but he impulsively leaned down towards Shouyou. He pressed a soft yet firm kiss on his forehead. “We’ll get ya somewhere safe Shou. Just wait, okay? We’ll take good care of ya.” Shouyou’s expression and grip slightly relaxed. 

“Ready?” Oikawa asked, standing in front of them. Atsumu peered down at him, but so no traces of his usual cocky self and nodded. 

“Lead the way.”

  
  


It took much longer than normal to walk through the forest because Atsumu was being careful not to jolt Shouyou around too much. Night was starting to fall when they reached to the bottom of a nearby mountain. “I’ll climb up first and see if there are any caves nearby.” Oikawa offered.

Atsumu nodded, and Oikawa began to make the trek up the small, rocky mountain. The wind was starting to pick up so Atsumu lowered to the ground to set Shouyou down so that he could remove his cloak. He began to wrap Shouyou in it, and then wrapped him in his arms again. He stayed seated as he gazed down at his friend. Shouyou’s eyes were still scrunched in pain, and Atsumu could feel Shouyou’s heart pounding rapidly against his chest. He brushed his thumb across Shouyou’s cheek, gently. “Hey Shou. Not sure if ya can hear me, but I just have to tell ya that I’m still here with ya. I’m always goin to be by yer side.” He glanced up at the mountain, Oikawa nowhere in sight. “I think he’s found a place, Shou. You’ll be safe and warm soon. You don’t need to worry about anythin else, alright? I got ya.”

“Hmph!” Oikawa grumbled as he jumped right behind Atsumu, startling Atsumu so bad he choked on his spit. “How can you spout all that crap when you’re just sitting there? If there’s anyone that’s actually taking care of Shouyou, then it’d be me.” 

Atsumu had a million different retorts he thought of using, but decided to spit up the saliva he choked on, onto Oikawa’s boots. Oikawa shrieked as he jumped away from Atsumu. “What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!?” 

“So did ya find anythin?” Atsumu asked, ignoring Oikawa’s complaints. 

Oikawa sighed, deeply. “Yes. I did.”

Atsumu nodded, and began to move to his feet. “Let’s go then.”

It didn't take long to hike up the path Oikawa showed him, and arrive at the front of the cave. It was a small entrance, and Atsumu had to bend his knees to walk inside, otherwise he’d hit the top of it. After just a couple steps, it was pitch black. The cave itself was already made of a dark gray rock, but as they went in deeper, it turned to a solid black. When Atsumu deemed it far enough, he slid down the wall of the cave. As he sat down, he let go of Shouyou with one hand to feel out the area around him. He couldn’t feel any bones, sharp objects, or large rocks. He let out a sigh of relief as he moved Shouyou off his hip. He laid him down gently against the wall, making sure nothing was on the ground underneath him. “Oi, Oikawa. Can ya hand me one of those sacks?” He didn’t hear a response, and was about to shout when something flew straight in his face. “Aaghh ow!! What the hell was that for??!” Again, no response. 

He rubbed the hurt on his face, and then removed the contents of the sack. He folded it into a square, and then removed his own shirt to fold and place right on top of it. _Just in case the sack isn’t soft enough._ He lifted up Shouyou’s head, and placed the makeshift pillow underneath him. He made sure that his cloak was wrapped around Shouyou tight, tucking him in. Before his hands left Shouyou’s shoulders, his impulses took over again as he buried his face in Shouyou’s neck and wrapped his hands around Shouyou’s back in a tight hug. A breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, was finally let out. _Shouyou.._ He breathed in his friend’s familiar scent, a mixture of horses, the earth, and something sweet. He reluctantly let Shouyou go, but not before he pressed another kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be back, okay? Wait for me.” A sudden memory struck him, something he hadn’t thought of in a long time. A promise he shouted into a billowing sandstorm, wanting to see a bright sun he longed to find again. He shook his head, shoving away flashes of a crumbled wall, a smile, and a toy soldier. 

He started walking back to the entrance. “I’m goin to get firewood. Shouldn’t be too long. Please watch over him for me, will ya?” 

“Sure.” Oikawa mumbled behind him. 

As he stepped out of the entrance the cold wind was blowing again, making him shiver, but he didn’t regret his decision one bit. So what if he’s only wearing a thin undershirt out in the cold? As long as Shouyou was alright, it didn’t matter. 

He walked to the nearest grove of trees, and began picking up fallen branches and logs to use. It wasn’t long before his arms were stacked full of wood. He was slightly grateful for the harsh wind because of all the wood it provided him. As he trekked up the mountain, he felt as if something was watching him nearby. He froze and looked around, but couldn’t see anything. He waited a couple minutes, but didn’t hear anything move. He shrugged. _Probably just paranoid._ Just as he was starting to feel light again, he heard screaming come from the cave in front of him. He raced inside, and had to squint to see what was happening. “COME BACK!!” Shouyou was screaming in between sobs. He was thrashing in Oikawa’s hold, eyes still squeezed shut, but tears were leaking out of them. Atsumu dropped all of the wood with a loud clang, and fell hard on his knees, not registering a single ounce of pain. He quickly crawled over to his friend. “I-I don’t know what’s happening.” Oikawa began, anxiously. “He was just asleep, and then suddenly started screaming like this. I-”

“Make the fire.” Atsumu cut in, as he held his arms out to Oikawa. Oikawa nodded, and placed Shouyou in his arms. He hurriedly walked over to the fallen pile of wood, and started to form a bonfire. 

Atsumu pulled Shouyou in close, bringing Shouyou’s forehead to his. Shouyou’s fingers clung to his undershirt as he continued to scream. “PLEASE DON’T GO! COME BACK!!” He broke off with another shuddering sob, and Atsumu held him tighter, but remembered not too hard like Oikawa said earlier.

He started brushing Shouyou’s tears away with his thumb, and began to shush him. “Shhhh. It’s okay, Shou. I’m here. I’m right here, shhhh.” 

Shouyou began to quiet down, but still whimpered a heartbreaking, “Come back.” Atsumu pressed his forehead harder against Shouyou’s, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. Soon he wasn’t sure if the wetness of his face and shirt was from him or Shouyou anymore.

He began to stroke Shouyou’s back and lightly bounced him up and down. He knew he was treating him like a child, but his mother said that it always worked when she took care of him and Osamu. “Shhhh, Shou. I’m not goin anywhere. I’m right here.”

He heard a crackle and felt a warmth grow on his back. He turned to see that Oikawa had already made the fire. He moved to sit in front of it, making sure Shouyou was as close as he could be without getting burned. “There, yer all good now. You’ll warm up in no time.” Shouyou’s tears seemed to stop, and his mouth didn’t open up anymore. Atsumu sighed, relieved, hoping he’d fallen asleep again. He moved Shouyou’s body so that most of it could sleep curled up on his lap. He slowly ran his fingers through Shouyou’s hair, and massaged his scalp. His other hand intertwined with Shouyou’s. _Shouyou please wake up. I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to handle this. Please be okay. Please…_ He took a shaky breath, and pulled Shouyou’s head up to rest in his neck. He leaned his head on top of his. “Shou, I miss ya. Come back to me.” 

“Tsumu…” 

Atsumu’s head shot up, and looked at Oikawa, whose eyes were also wide. “D-Did ya hear that too?” Oikawa nodded, speechless. Atsumu turned to look down at Shouyou and had to blink through a stream of fresh tears. Laughter escaped his throat as he pulled Shouyou into a tight hug. “Shou!! Shou!! It's me!! I’m right here!! I’m right here Shou!” He continued to laugh as tears fell down his cheek. He squeezed Shouyou tight to his chest and ran his hand’s down the other’s back. “Shou…” He kissed Shouyou’s forehead, and kept his lips there. A reasonable part of him told him to move away, to stop touching him so much. This isn’t what friends normally do. But he shoved those thoughts away. _Screw it. So what if I wanna touch him? So what if I wanna kiss him? He’s my-_ Atsumu’s thoughts faltered for a moment. For some reason, he didn’t want to use the word friend. It didn’t seem good enough anymore. _So then, what is it I want to call him?_ Best friend also didn’t seem the right word to use anymore. Before he could ponder over it anymore, he heard a loud cough beside him. He was planning to ignore it, but remembered how Oikawa had been able to calm him down earlier and help take care of Shouyou.

He sighed slowly and removed his lips from Shouyou’s forehead. He turned to the prince with a frown. “What?”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just use that tone with me.” Oikawa snapped. He sighed and leaned back against the wall. Atsumu hadn’t really been paying attention to anything other than Shouyou, but now that he glanced at Oikawa, he realized how exhausted the other looked. The fire danced against the planes of his face, but also highlighted the dark circles under his eyes. His usual perfectly styled hair was in complete disarray. His eyes held none of its usual arrogance. Instead they were full of melancholy. Even his voice held none of its usual bite. 

Atsumu widened his eyes, and straightened up where he sat. “Hey I’m sorry. Didn’t mean for it to come out like that.”

Oikawa shrugged and gazed at the fire. “I’m sorry, too.”

Atsumu froze. He wasn’t sure he heard that right. A part of him was telling him that this was a dream and that he’d wake up in a couple hours like none of this had ever happened. He slowly opened his mouth. “Wait…..you what?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Shut the fuck up Atsumu. Seriously, just shut the fuck up.” The ghost of a laugh escaped Atsumu’s lips, causing the corners of Oikawa’s lips to perk up. He continued to stare at the fire as he explained, “I mean it, I’m sorry. I really didn’t want to push him. I haven’t enjoyed a single bit of the trial we’re doing either, but I had to think of my kingdom first. These trials and this program are an enormous step into a better future. The pressure was riding on me, and I didn’t want to fail. I couldn’t do that to my parents, to my people, to Iwa-” He broke off with a cough, a barely noticeable flush spread across his cheeks. “Anyways, all I’m trying to say is sorry. I’ll tell him that too, when he wakes up.”

Atsumu opened and closed his mouth several times before deciding on a simple, “Thanks. I get it.” _Is this really Oikawa right now? He’s never talked like this before._

Oikawa nodded, seeming relieved. A couple minutes went by in silence. Atsumu was about to turn to start whispering to Shouyou, but Oikawa spoke up again. “You know you’re not the only ones who were affected by the war right?”

Atsumu tilted his head at the prince. “Yeah I know that. Been told that before, too.” He smiled at the memory of the first day they met. A day he’d never forget. Would never want to.

“Funny. You act like you don’t though.” Oikawa replied. Atsumu opened his mouth to protest, but Oikawa beat him to it. “I mean it’s been over a month and the only person you ever talk to or spend time with is him. You never try to talk to any of us. There are three other princes here you’re supposed to get to know.”

Atsumu answered honestly, “Shou’s the only one I want to get to know.” 

Oikawa facepalmed. “I should’ve expected that. I really shouldn’t have hoped for you to say anything else.” Atsumu shrugged. “Well back to my point,” Oikawa sighed, “you’re not even trying to become allies with us. Like we’re not important or popular enough for you-”

“Look,” Atsumu cut in, angrily, “if all yer gonna do is sit here and fight with me, then I’ll go somewhere else to spend the night. I’m not gonna sit here and listen to this.”

Oikawa waved his hands, frantically. “No! No, that's not what I’m trying to do here.” He sighed, frustrated, and ran his hands roughly through his hair. “Let me try and start over.” He took a deep breath. “You know Iwaizumi right?” Atsumu gave him a pointed look, _obviously._ Oikawa nodded and continued. “I met him when I was really young. My mother has an enormous circle of friends she enjoys gossiping with, and Iwa-chan’s mother is one of them. One day her whole group visited our palace, and my mother sent me outside to play with the other women's’ sons. I reluctantly walked outside and planned to go back in as soon as she wasn’t looking, but then a boy caught my eye. The other group of boys were messing around with toys, but he was over by a tree swinging a large wooden sword at it. He wasn’t playing around, he was genuinely practicing.” Oikawa laughed, and it hit Atsumu that it was the first time he’d heard Oikawa let out a sincere laugh. “I ran over and asked if he could give me one so we could practice together. He immediately rejected me, but I wouldn’t take no for an answer. Before I knew it, the tea party was over and he had to leave. However, before he left, he promised to come back with a sword.”

“Throughout the years, whether he likes to admit it or not, we became close friends. Even though I was learning to be a prince, and he was training to serve as a knight, we still made time for each other. As a teenager, I wasn't thinking about anyone else. I flirted with whoever I wanted to flirt with. I only talked to people I wanted to. I spent money on whatever I wanted. It was all about me.” Oikawa admitted with a self-deprecating smile. “I could’ve cared less about the war that was going on around me, or any of the people I was training to lead. I barely got along with any of the knights that my father assigned to protect me. He started growing angry with me, saying I needed to appoint a knight to stand beside me. Iwa-chan was the first person that always came to my head, but I couldn’t bring myself to mention him. I saw him training. I saw the determination in his eyes. I couldn’t bring myself to keep him back from the life he wanted just to be my personal bodyguard. I ignored my father’s complaints, and drank my nights away surrounded by people just as selfish as I was.” Atsumu noticed that Oikawa’s hands were clenched into fists, and his face was forming a scowl.

“I walked home one day, still hungover from the night before and stumbled into the palace. I heard my mother and some other woman murmuring as they sniffled. I rolled my eyes, and quietly walked towards the stairs. Somehow, they still heard me and hiked up their skirts as they ran towards me, now sobbing. I tried to shake their grip off of me, but they wouldn’t let up. They kept trying to say something, but I couldn’t understand a word. Finally, the other woman, who I just noticed was Iwa-chan’s mother, took a deep breath and told me something I’ll never forget. ‘My son, my precious son, just left this morning to aid Karasuno in the vicious battle against Nekoma.’” Oikawa’s voice faltered for a moment, and his fists tightened as he choked out the rest. “For a second, I thought I was in a dream, or some hallucination. Iwa-chan would have never left without saying anything to me. We were best friends, after all, but there they were sobbing. I shoved them off of me and ran out the door. I didn’t even know where he was, what gate they left through, where the battle would be, but I saddled up my horse and took off. I raced across the kingdom and out the nearest gates, asking where he would be. The guards pointed me to the east gate. I hurriedly rode over there, and just in time to see an army riding away in the distance in a cluster of wagons and horses. Even though he was miles away, I could still recognize exactly where he was.”

“There he was, my best friend, riding away to battle. I tried to follow, but the guards blocked my way, saying they were informed by the queen not to let me run away. I dismounted my horse and walked slowly out of the gates. I stood there for I don’t know how long, watching his retreating figure move further and further into the distance. Something I hadn’t ever felt began to rise up inside of me: worry. Worry for someone other than myself.” Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut, and was quiet for a moment. Atsumu waited it out, understanding exactly how Oikawa must have felt. “Every second he was gone, I was being suffocated with worry. I couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen to him. If he would ever come back. If he was even alive at the moment. I wanted to run to him. I wanted to bring him home. When I was talking with his mother and told him that she told me I wasn’t the only one. Everyone in the kingdom was suffering from the same worries. For some reason, I felt a slight comfort in that, knowing I wasn’t alone.”

“I began to hate the war. I hated what it was doing to me. What it might be doing to my best friend. And for once, hated what it was doing to my people. I started taking my duties as a prince seriously. I began to spend time helping my people, talking with them, comforting them as best as I could. Half a year had gone by, I started growing into the king I wanted to be, started getting close with my people, but the worry still gnawed at me every spare second of the day. Then I heard the trumpets.” Atsumu squinted at Oikawa as he caught a glimpse of tears in the corners of Oikawa’s eyes. “I don’t even know how, but I was there immediately, right in front of the gate. I couldn’t wait any longer and ran out to him. He was walking as he held the reins of his horse, his usual serious look on his face, but it was marred with numerous cuts and scratches. His arms were wrapped in bandages, and his clothes were stained in blood. I saw all of this, but still ran at him and threw my arms around him, knocking us both to the ground.” Oikawa smiled so wide at the memory that his eyes began to crinkle. “He was home.”

“I immediately brought him to my parents and informed them that Iwa-chan was going to be my knight and that we were never to be separated again. I pulled him into my chambers right after that and asked if he would be my knight. I knew I already went too far saying he already would be, but I had to make sure. To my surprise he agreed. He began to kneel, so I kneeled down with him. He pulled out a pocket knife and we both swore a blood oath to each other. He could have just signed some papers or written an oath. No, he just had to go the extra mile and make it a blood oath.” Even though Oikawa said it sarcastically, the smile on his face was so fond that Atsumu had to look away. Oikawa was silent for a moment, deep in thought, but shook his head and turned to Atsumu again. This time the exhaustion and sadness in his eyes were gone, another strong emotion was there instead. Atsumu wasn’t sure exactly what word could describe it, but it was the same look his parents had in their eyes as they gazed at each other.

He didn’t know why, but his cheeks began to burn so he turned away from Oikawa again. “When I visited my people, I knew they were experiencing the same joy, and would never want to go through it again. Never want their loved ones to be taken away again. So when the war was finally over, I immediately started studying foreign affairs. I started travelling to neighbor kingdoms, and would join my father to observe his meetings to form alliances. I never wanted any of us to go through it again. Which is why when my father informed me of this program, I was thrilled. I was going to get a chance to make sure our future was peaceful. When I got here, it was easy to get close to Kuroo, Bokuto, and Shouyou. But it was only you that kept pushing me away. So yeah, I was angry. I said some cruel things I didn’t mean and I fought with you. But it was really only because I was afraid. I was afraid you didn’t want to form alliances with us. You only cared about Shouyou, so I thought you two would form a team against us. The fear of going to war was too great so I pushed Shouyou too far. I’m sorry, Atsumu.”

Atsumu was speechless. He didn’t expect Oikawa to admit all of this, and now that he did, he didn’t know what to do. Surprisingly, he felt honored that Oikawa would share this with him, and he decided the only thing to do was to share something with him, too. “Thank you for telling me, Oikawa.” Oikawa’s eyes widened with a silent nod. “I get how ya felt. Having someone ya love, ripped away from you by the war, is somethin ya never want to go through again.” Oikawa’s face scrunched in confusion. “Ya know how ya said that all I did was sit in my palace? Well yer right. But I only did so to keep my brother safe as he was taken from me by my father out to the battlefield.” 

Oikawa’s jaw dropped. “W-What??”

Atsumu shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “My father wasn’t in a good place at the time. I was training for years to serve in the war, but he forbade me to leave the castle. I was going to be king soon. He knew I’d still try and sneak out, so he decided to take Osamu to the battlefield with him. I had to stay behind, otherwise Samu would be forced to move to the front lines. So yeah, I stayed in my _comfy palace_ until my brother returned.” He stared into the fire, memories flashing through his mind. Nights he’d wake up screaming from nightmares, frequently checking the letters of the wounded and killed that were sent in, and hurling up meals he was forced to eat. “So I get how ya felt. I don’t blame ya for pushin Shouyou too far. Just please don’t ever do it again?”

Oikawa nodded slowly. “Atsumu….I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I really had no idea.”

Atsumu laughed without any humor behind it. “Of course ya wouldn’t. My family made sure to never let it leak out of our family. The only one that knows besides us is Shou and now you.” Oikawa’s eyes widened in shock. “We’re all good now, if ya worried about that. My father apologized and we all forgave him and are tryin to move past it.”

Oikawa shook his head. “No, that’s not what I’m worried about. Although that’s good he apologized, but,” he stared at Atsumu in disbelief, “why would you even tell me any of that?”

Atsumu shrugged. “Ya shared somethin with me, so I thought I’d do it too.”

Oikawa blinked. “But mine’s not a secret! Yours is something only you’re family is supposed to know-”

“Look,” Atsumu cut in, “I wanted to tell ya so I did. If what ya think ya told me wasn’t good enough. Then why don’t ya answer one question I got?”

Oikawa scrunched his face in confusion, but slowly sighed and leaned back against the wall. “Fine, what is it?”

Atsumu had been waiting for Oikawa to mention it earlier, but he never did. For some reason, his curiosity got the better of him so he asked, “Why did Iwaizumi never tell ya he was goin to war?”

Oikawa gave him a questioning glance. “You really want to know about that?” Atsumu nodded. “Well it’s not like that’s a secret either, but it’s because he knew that I would end up coming with him.” His lips lifted into a soft smile and looked off into the distance. “He couldn’t bring me out onto the battlefield, prince or not. He didn’t want me to risk my life, so he never told me and left without a word. When we took the blood oath, I made him swear never to keep anything from me again. He hasn't broken it yet.” 

Atsumu should have stopped asking there. He should have just left it at that, but something was gnawing at him. He needed answers. To what? He didn’t know, but he needed to know more. “If ya both obviously love each other so much, then why aren’t ya together? Why do ya run after all those women, and not go after hi-”

“I think that’s enough for one night, Atsumu.” Oikawa interrupted, not unkindly. 

Atsumu sighed in disappointment. “I shared an enormous secret with ya, and ya can’t even tell me one back.”

“T-That’s different!” Oikawa sputtered as his cheeks flushed. “Besides, I never asked for you to tell me your secret, you just went ahead and told me anyway.”

Atsumu slouched further against the wall in a pout. “Hmph, this is what I get for tryin to be friends with ya.”

“Why you-” Oikawa began angrily, but stopped himself. He let out a slow breath. “I don’t know why you’re asking me about my feelings, when you’re the one who’s never mentioned yours.”

Atsumu’s head whipped to Oikawa. He gave him a pointed look, staring at Shouyou and then back at Atsumu. He didn’t know why, but his cheeks burned immediately. “W-What’re ya talking about?? Y-Ya know we’re just-”

“ _Friends?!?”_ Oikawa snapped in a harsh tone. “Unless you mean it one-hundred percent that he’s just a friend to you, then you can finish your sentence. Otherwise, don’t bother trying to sell me that bullshit.”

Atsumu opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He knew deep down that Oikawa was right. Friend wasn’t the right word anymore, but- “I don’t know.” Atsumu sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He peeked at Oikawa to see him sighing in disappointment. “Look, I-” he began, “I’m sure this’ll sound absolutely pathetic and you’ll probably make fun of me, but Shou is the first friend I’ve ever had.” Oikawa’s eyes widened, but he made no move to tease him. “All I ever thought I needed was Samu. I really didn’t care to talk to anyone else. Sure, Sunarin has been with us for years, but he’s Samu’s friend more than mine. We were basically forced to be friends, which is probably why we fight so much. Doesn’t mean I don’t care about him. I do, but he’s Samu’s friend first.” Oikawa nodded, motioning him to go on.

Atsumu took a deep breath. “It wasn’t until I met Shou, that I became interested in gettin to know someone. He didn’t give out fake smiles. He didn’t kiss other royals’ asses. He wasn’t self-absorbed, he’s just Shouyou.” Without noticing it, his face broke into a smile. “Even if I was always told Karasuno was an enemy, Shouyou told me I was his friend. No matter how rude or annoyin I’m sure I was, he continued to spend time with me. It didn’t take long for me to start wantin to know who he was, what he liked to do, or what made him laugh. Shou was so kind and patient with me, ever since the beginning, that I couldn’t deny that he was my friend. Before I knew it, I started sharing things with him I’ve never shared with anyone else. I started laughing more than I normally did. I looked forward to seeing him everyday. When we started getting closer, it wasn’t enough. I want to protect him. I want him to depend on me. I want to stay by his side.”

Atsumu glanced down at the prince he cared for so much, that just looking at him, sent a sharp pain of an emotion he couldn’t place, through his chest. _Shou…_ “To me, that’s what I learned was friendship. I observed all of ya, and saw ya acted the same way, so I never questioned it. I’ve never had a real friendship, so I assumed this is what it’s like.” 

"But we rarely ever embrace each other." Oikawa pointed out. "We don't hold each other's hands. We certainly don't kiss one other-" 

"I know that. I know a friend doesn't normally kiss the other's forehead. A friend doesn't always interlock their fingers to hold hands. A friend doesn't hug the other, the way we do. I know that, but I-" he broke off. He couldn't come up with anything to explain how he felt. "But I still do it. I think of doin it and before I have time to talk myself out of it, I'm holding him. Of course a part of me tells me to stop these things, but I don't want to move away. I like being close to him. I like holding his hand. I like how he feels wrapped in my arms. But I just don't know what it means. I don't know what to call this feeling." He grips at his heart, feeling it pounding underneath his hand. "I don't know what I want to call him, but I know that 'friend' isn't good enough anymore." He sighed, feeling tears prickle against his eyes. He quickly blinked them away, letting out another slow breath. "I just don't know."

For a long moment, neither one said a thing. The only sound was the fire crackling between them. He peeked a look at Oikawa to see an understanding look on his face. Though he didn't want to admit, he was relieved Oikawa wasn't going to tease him, but was actually being understanding. Oikawa slowly nodded at him. "It's normal not to understand what you're feeling. Just take some time to figure it out. It's actually better that you take time instead of rushing it and then misinterpreting your feelings." He glanced down at Shouyou with a teasing smile. "Besides, I'm sure he'll never stop waiting."

Atsumu scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “Huh? What’re ya tryin to say?”

Oikawa shook his head with a sigh. “You really are stupid.”

“Oi!! After that whole moment, yer gonna be a bastard again? Sure, I may be stupid sometimes, but at least I’m not a coward like ya!” Atsumu shouted.

Oikawa immediately scowled as he hissed, “Why you-”

A sudden, terrifying roar echoed in the distance. Oikawa and Atsumu instantly froze, eyes wide. They waited another moment in silence, but didn't hear anything again. “What the _hell_ was that?!!?” Atsumu shouted with a whisper. He suddenly remembered the threatening presence he felt outside earlier.

Oikawa began to frantically shake his head in panic. “It must be one of those surprises he was talking about-”

“Huh?? What surprises?!?” Atsumu cut in, impatiently.

Oikawa gave him a withering glare. “Are you being serious right now? Did you not listen to the explanation before we got here???”

Atsumu turned away in embarrassment. “Well I listened to some of it, but Shou was upset so I was-”

“Only paying attention to _him_ of course!!” Oikawa hurriedly started packing the bags up. “You really are the biggest idiot I’ve ever met!!”

The moment of friendship that was starting to build between them was long gone. Atsumu lifted Shouyou out of his lap and grabbed Oikawa’s wrist to stop him. “Tell me what’s goin on, damnit!!”

Oikawa tried to pry his wrist free, but Atsumu wouldn’t let up. “It was that motherfucker’s idea!!” Oikawa screamed. “He said that since these woods haven't been hunted in a while, there would be surprises left for us that no one took care of! It would help us to learn how to deal with an immediate crisis.” Oikawa gagged dramatically at that.

Atsumu let go of Oikawa’s wrist and ran his hand through his hair. “S-So yer tellin me whatever the hell that thing is, is part of our trial?!!?”

“YES!!” Oikawa shouted.

“That motherf-” 

A low growl erupted, this time much closer than it was just a minute ago. Oikawa jumped up in a shriek, and even Atsumu flinched. “We need to leave now.”

“Ya think?!?” Oikawa mocked.

Atsumu furiously scowled at him, then moved to use the last of their water to dump over the fire. He slung the rifles over his shoulders, and gently lifted Shouyou in his arms. They slowly crept to the entrance of the cave, pausing any time they heard a noise. Atsumu counted to a minute then turned to Oikawa. He nodded back at him, and they began racing to the bottom of the mountain. A loud hiss sounded behind them, and a loud thump as if something had just jumped down behind them. They picked up their pace, as they sprinted down the mountain. By the time they made it to the ground and into the forest, they hadn’t heard anything so they slowed to catch their breath. Then all of a sudden a loud growl rang through the forest, and the sound of nails scraping against a rock. Oikawa and Atsumu both slowly turned around to see a large dark brown feline slowly crawling towards them, baring its teeth at them.

Oikawa froze and all of the blood drained from his face. “H-Holy fuck!!” He stumbled back slowly. “It’s a mountain cat!!”

“I think it’s called a mountain lion.” Atsumu replied immediately. 

Oikawa looked at him as if he really was the biggest idiot. Atsumu was starting to think that maybe he was. “Oh well _sorry_. I had no idea there was a master scholar in our midst. Next time we’re on the brink of death, I’ll make sure to correctly name the thing that’s going to kill us!!!!”

Atsumu also started slowly inching back. “A-As long as ya get it right next time.”

“YOU-”

The mountain lion hissed as he lunged towards them. “AHHHHHHH!!” They screamed as they sprinted through the forest. They weren’t thinking of where they were headed or where they would end up. The only thing on their mind was to get the hell away from it. Atsumu was much faster than Oikawa and so he unintentionally kept moving branches that would swing at Oikawa in the face. After the fifth branch in a row, Oikawa shrieked, “Would you stop it already!?!?? You know I’m right behind you!!”

“I’m not doing it on purpose!!” Atsumu shouted back.

“Don’t do it at all, you stupid-”

The loudest growl yet, sounded behind them. Oikawa instantly picked up his speed. Atsumu turned to see tears forming in his eyes. “I’m going to die!!” A laugh escaped Atsumu’s throat, causing Oikawa to give him a murderous glare. “You f-”

“Why don’t ya kill it?” Atsumu interrupted. 

Oikawa opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked like he was holding something back, and was hesitating to admit it. “What? Are ya scared of mountain lions or somethin?”

“N-No, of course not!” Oikawa shouted, and then bit his lip, hesitating again. He quickly glanced behind him, the feline was in the dark shadows for them to see. “It’s just that well….Iwa-chan recently got a cat, and even though I hate that little devil, I still can’t bring myself to kill a cat.”

Atsumu wanted to annoy Oikawa one last time as he replied, “Well like I said earlier, it’s not a cat. It’s a mountain _lion._ ”

Oikawa lunged to shove him, but then another growl erupted and he flinched, sprinting even faster. “I REALLY HATE CATS!!” 

  
  


_Many miles away at a quiet campfire and in a certain palace chamber, Kuroo and Kenma sneezed simultaneously._

After running around for hours, Atsumu finally had enough of Oikawa’s screaming and threw Shouyou into his arms as he pulled out the rifle and shot at the mountain lion. He made sure to hit one of the legs because even though they’d get plenty of points if they killed her, he couldn’t bring himself to fatally hurt her. He had grown up always playing with Osamu and Suna on the streets accompanied by whatever neighborhood dog or cat joined them. Because of that, he always had a soft spot for animals, which is why he couldn’t bring himself to fatally wound her. Especially since it was most likely their fault for upsetting her in the first place by stealing her cave. He made sure the entire time he was running that Shouyou never bumped into anything, was never hit by anything, and was still tucked in safely in Atsumu’s cloak. 

They ran away for another half hour before deciding to settle down in a grove of trees that were clumped together tightly. _This should be some good shelter in case we need to hide._ He slowly walked to a stop and lowered to sit down against a tree. Oikawa followed suit. They both sat there for a moment, panting. When they both finally caught their breath, they stared at each other and broke out in hysterical laughter. They continued to laugh as tears started to blur their eyes. Atsumu pressed Shouyou closer to him. Why? He didn’t know. He was just so happy, he had to hug Shouyou again. 

As they calmed down, a voice whispered, “Tsumu?”

Atsumu stilled as he glanced down at Shouyou. “S-Shou?”

Shouyou’s eyes slowly blinked open. Color started to slowly appear on his face, and his fingers curled on Atsumu’s undershirt. “Tsumu…”

Atsumu was sure that his heart had been pierced enough that day, but when he saw Shouyou’s eyes open and say his name, a wave of emotions broke through a dam inside him. He immediately started sobbing. “Shou...Shou..oh, my Shou..” He hugged Shouyou so tightly that he was afraid that other couldn’t breathe, but he couldn’t let go. He had to hold Shouyou for just another minute. Had to breathe in his scent a little longer. Had to hear his voice whisper in his ear. For a moment, he thought this was all a dream and he was actually still back at the cave sound asleep, but when he peeked at Oikawa, the other’s expression was just as shocked as his. 

“Tsumu...you’re...you’re here..” Shouyou whispered softly into his ear. 

Atsumu sobbed even louder at that. “Yes. Yes Shou. I’m here. I’ll always be here with ya…” They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for a long time, one sobbing loudly while the other cried quietly. They clung to each other like they were afraid they’d never get to hold the other again. 

After a while, Atsumu finally came to his senses and pulled Shouyou back so he could look at him. “Shou, are ya alright? Are ya hurt? Are ya cold? Do ya need another cloak? Or are ya hungry? Want me to make ya somethin to eat? To drink? Shou what-”

“Tsumu,” Shouyou cut in, drawing out the syllables. Atsumu’s cheeks flared in heat at how cute it sounded. “I’m good for now, still pretty tired. Just keep holding me until I fall asleep okay?” Atsumu nodded. Shouyou bit his lip before he blurted out, “W-Will you still hold me as I sleep? Because only when you held me that other time, did I get peaceful sleep.” 

Atsumu’s pulse raced, his entire face burned, and he felt an enormous satisfaction at what Shouyou just said. “O-Of course. I promise to never let go of ya.”

Shouyou caught his eye as his face brightened into a warm smile. Atsumu suddenly remembered what the sun looked like. “Tsumu…” Shouyou sighed with so much emotion that Atsumu had the sudden urge to kiss him. This time, not on his forehead. Before Atsumu could figure out what was going on with him, Shouyou raised himself up, placed a hand on Atsumu’s right cheek and pressed a kiss to his left. “Never got to give it to you that night.” He slowly pulled back to smile at Atsumu again. “Thank you, Tsumu.”

Feeling like his head just exploded from all the blood rushing to it, he was sure he was about to faint. He gave Oikawa a desperate look. He wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he needed help. Now. 

“Shouyou can I talk to you for a moment, alone?” Oikawa spoke up. 

Shouyou gave Atsumu a questioning glance and Atsumu shrugged, pretending he didn’t know. Shouyou glanced at Oikawa warily. “Uh sure.”

Atsumu slowly lifted Shouyou into a seated position. When he realized how close he was to Shouyou’s face, he flinched back. He stumbled to a step, holding a hand over his face. “I-I’m going to find someplace to wash. I-I’ll be back. Y-You’ll be okay Shou?” Shouyou beamed at him as he nodded. _I was dying to see yer smile again, and yet now that I can, I can barely even look at it without my heart jumping out of my chest!!_ “G-Good.” Without another word, he turned around and ran out of the clearing. He found a stream in no time, but his nerves were grating on him. He considered going for a run, but as he gazed down into the river he looked at his reflection. He touched his left cheek. His face was burning feverishly as he recalled the soft kiss that was brushed against him. His fingers trembled as he felt the spot where it was. _W-Why did he do that?!? What did he say again? That he never got to do it that night? What night? What’s he talkin about?_ All of a sudden a branch broke off of the tree Atsumu was standing beside and fell in the water. On the branch was a long green vine. As Atsumu eyed the vine, a vivid memory shot through him. He was knocked off of his feet, and fell flat on his butt as the memory overtook him.

  
  
  


_The celebration had gone long into the night, and Atsumu had way too much to drink early on, that he was completely intoxicated in less than an hour. When everyone had either passed out or were singing softly to themselves, Atsumu and Shouyou were sitting against the railing, peeking through the cracks at the city below. Atsumu was throwing the mats below earlier. Why? He didn’t know. It was just really fun. Shouyou had stopped him and made him sit down. Too drunk to move, he stayed seated on the ground, the alcohol fully kicked in, making the last of his common sense be thrown out the window._

_“Wow, Tsumu, look.” Shouyou spoke up as he pointed down at a couple below. "Their bracelets are so pretty and they’re matching! I’m sure it was personally made by a jeweler. Ah, how romantic.” He sighed happily as he continued to watch the couple walk down the street._

_Atsumu frowned. He looked around before settling on the vines wrapped around the railing he was leaning against. “Here!”_

_Shouyou turned to look at him with scrunched eyebrows. “What is it?”_

_“I’ll make us matching bracelets!” Atsumu announced as he ripped off a huge chunk of the vine._

_Shouyou giggled at him. “Tsumu! You’re ruining the restaurant’s decorations!”_

_Atsumu slowly shushed him, making Shouyou giggle even louder. “These bracelets will be better than those two scrubs. They’ll be the best bracelets around!” Shouyou keeled over in laughter, but Atsumu didn’t pay him any attention. In his drunken state he could barely move his fingers the way he wanted to, so about a half hour later, he finally managed to wrap the vine around Shouyou’s wrist. He cupped the wrist and patted it twice. “Mmph! Perfect!”_

_Shouyou’s shoulders shook with laughter as he nodded. “You’re right it is perfect! What about yours? Aren’t you going to make one to match with me?”_

_Atsumu nodded dramatically, making Shouyou giggle again. “Mhmm, of course! We have to match, and only us!”_

_Shouyou’s cheeks blushed as he smiled up at Atsumu. “Yeah, only us.”_

_Atsumu nodded again, eyes half-closed. He ruffled Shouyou’s hair with a yawn. “My bracelet…” he drawled as he turned around and pulled another vine off. This time he could barely see as he blinked through the bleariness in his eyes, and his fingers weren’t moving the way he wanted them to. Frustrated, he threw the vine off of the roof as he shouted curses down at it, scaring the people below._

_“Tsumu!” Shouyou protested as he pulled Atsumu down to the ground again. “Sit. Don’t move.” Atsumu sat down and nodded, awaiting Shouyou’s next order like a dog. Atsumu noticed that Shou’s face burned as he hesitated then slowly raised his hand to pat Atsumu’s head. “Good boy.”_

_Atsumu stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and crossed his arms and whined, “I’m not your dog.”_

_Shouyou giggled. “I know, I know.” He stopped petting Atsumu’s head and looked down at the bracelet on his wrist. “Don’t worry about making yourself a bracelet. How about I do something for you as thanks, instead?” Atsumu shrugged, swaying back and forth where he sat._

_Shouyou began to mumble as he pondered what to do. Atsumu yawned again, but then saw Shouyou’s widened eyes and followed his line of sight. The girls were surrounding Kuroo and Oikawa, pressing one kiss after the other on their cheeks. Shouyou’s ears, cheeks, and neck were blood red. He slowly turned to Atsumu with a teasing voice, “How about I do that? I can give you a k-kiss?” Atsumu was too intoxicated to register the tremble in Shouyou’s voice._

_Atsumu watched the girls for a second and then glanced down at Shouyou. His face broke into a grin. “Sure!”_

_Shouyou’s eyes widened larger than ever, and his blush made him appear as if he was sick. “R-Really?!?”_

_“Mhmm!” Atsumu replied as he nodded over and over again. He stopped as he turned his cheek to Shouyou. He felt Shouyou learn closer, but because he closed his eyes, and he was already too drunk, he fell on Shouyou’s lap, dead asleep._

  
  
  


“W-What the hell!?!!?!?” Atsumu shouted as he fell back onto the ground. “No way. No frickin way that’s real!!” He shook his head, on the verge of panic. “No way I would do somethin like that. No way, no way!!!!” He pressed his palms against his eyes, trying to get the memory to fade from his vision. “Ughh! How embarrassing!!” 

He crawled over to the river in front of him, and quickly splashed the cold water on his burning face. _Why did I agree to that? Why did I want him to kiss me???_ He paused as he remembered it was Shouyou that offered first. _He was probably just joking, right?? I mean he only said it because he was watching those girls._ Atsumu nodded to himself, but then the flash of Shouyou’s flushed face seemed to say otherwise. “Aaaghhh!! No way!! Shut up brain! Yer really killin me here!” He splashed more water on his face. “He was just offerin as thanks, nothin to get worried about. He hasn’t even mentioned it till now, so he probably hasn’t thought of it since.” He slowly wiped the water from his face as he felt a chill down his spine. _I was just drunk. He was just jokin. It meant nothin._

He stood up, and began to walk back to the others. However, instead of feeling relief from what he was telling himself, he felt just a little bit disappointed. When he arrived, Oikawa had already built a new fire. Shouyou was lying down in front of it, eyes drooping, but when Atsumu stepped in the clearing, his eyes shot open as he tried to sit up. Atsumu shook his head as he sat down behind Shouyou, and moved him to lie back down. “Just go to sleep, Shou. The more rest ya get, the better.”

“But I’ve already been asleep for so long!” Shouyou whined with a yawn. 

Atsumu’s lips perked up as he watched Shouyou try to fight against his exhaustion. His eyes kept closing and he forcibly shook his head to keep awake. _How adorable._ “A couple more hours won’t hurt. Just do it for me? Please?” For some reason, it worked. It seemed like every time he said that, Shouyou would immediately give in. He didn’t know what that meant. 

“Okay, goodnight Tsumu.” Shouyou whispered.

“Goodnight Shou.” Impulsively, he brushed his lips against Shouyou’s forehead, and Shouyou sighed happily as he turned to lie on Atsumu’s lap. Atsumu pulled him in closer, and used his arm as a pillow for Shouyou to lie on. 

For a while, Atsumu watched Shouyou sleep. After seeing Shouyou sleep restlessly, face scrunching in pain as he clutched Atsumu’s shirt, seeing him sleep peacefully with a smile on his face crashed into him. Like a wave, it washed away all of his worries. He squeezed Shouyou just a bit tighter. _Shou…_

  
  
  
  


By the time Shouyou woke up the next day, Oikawa had already left to hunt, exactly as Atsumu and him discussed the night before. Shouyou didn’t seem to think anything of it, so Atsumu sighed in relief. The joy of being able to spend the day with just him and Shouyou overflowed inside of him. 

Step by step, they worked together to get Shouyou back to normal. Atsumu woke up early as well to find any edible berries and bird-less eggs forgotten in the trees. He cooked Shouyou his breakfast and watched Shouyou slowly eat it with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

Afterwards, Shouyou insisted on going to wash. “But what if ya fall in or can’t make it all the way there?” Atsumu asked, worried.

Shouyou sighed. “Then do you want to join me?”

“H-Huh?!!?” His face burned and he quickly tried to cover it with his hand. This in turn made Shouyou’s cheeks turn a bright red. 

“J-Just stay h-here!” Shouyou exclaimed as he took off towards the stream. 

_W-What was that?!?!_

  
  


Throughout the day, he helped Shouyou stretch, go for walks, and make sure he ate plenty of food to get his strength back. By the time the sun began to set, Oikawa returned, and Shouyou was practically back to normal. Oikawa threw down his rifle and his pack, and Atsumu wordlessly handed him some water and food. Oikawa immediately took it and ate, nodding his thanks to Atsumu. Shouyou glanced between them, face full of suspicion. “Since when did you two become friends?” 

Oikawa and Atsumu turned to each other, and turned back to Shouyou with a shrug. “Who said we’re friends?”

Shouyou squinted at them. “Why are you lying? Something obviously happened between you two. I mean you’re sitting right next to each other, and have shouted a single insult. Something’s up.”

Oikawa smirked at Shouyou. “Oh? Is somebody jealous?”

Atsumu watched Shouyou’s face instantly become red. For some reason, he really wanted to know the answer. Shouyou sputtered, “W-What no! I-It’s just weird. That’s a-all.”

Atsumu felt a slight disappointment, but threw it to the back of his mind to contemplate later. “It’s nothin big, really. We just talked.” He noticed that Shouyou’s expression was full of sorrow. “Shou??”

Shouyou blinked and shook his head with what sounded like a forced laugh. “Nothing, just really weird to see you two like that. Makes me feel like I missed out on a lot.” Atsumu opened his mouth to comfort him, but Shouyou suddenly bowed down to the ground, forehead touching the earth. “Oikawa, Atsumu, I’m so sorry.” 

They both sat frozen in shock. “W-What-”

“Please, just let me apologize. I feel absolutely terrible for passing out like that. I can’t believe I was out for hours, and had to have you carry me around, and miss out on an entire day of earning points for the trial. This shouldn’t be all about me. I should’ve kept my feelings aside, and done what I was supposed to do. Instead, I dragged you both into my problems and messed up the trial for all of us. I know this doesn’t involve just my kingdom, but all of ours. I’m extremely sorry. I will make it up to you both on the last day.” He finally took a breath after spilling all of it out. 

Atsumu were still frozen and looked at each other in utter confusion. Atsumu’s instincts kicked back in, and he crawled over to Shouyou and lifted him off of the ground. He brushed the dirt away from his face. “Shou, there’s no need to apologize. Ya didn’t do anything wrong-”

“He’s right.” Oikawa interrupted, “It was my fault that you passed out in the first place. For that, I am truly sorry.”

Shouyou’s face whipped back and forth between them, tears shining in his eyes. “B-But-”

“Shou, we mean it. Ya don’t need to apologize. We’re a team, remember? So that means we’re supposed to take care of each other. Besides that, we’re also f-” his voice broke off for a second, and Oikawa glanced at him. “Friends. So of course we’re gonna be takin care of ya.” Saying the word left a bad taste in his mouth. It just felt wrong. 

Shouyou ducked his head to wipe a tear away. “Thank you, Tsumu. Thank you, too Oikawa. I owe you both so much. I promise to make it up to you on the last day.”

Atsumu shook his head. “There’s no need to force yourself. We can take care of it.”

Shouyou caught his eye, determination shining in them. “I will do it on the last day. Tsumu.”

“But-” Atsumu began, but Oikawa cut him off. “Let’s not worry about that right now. Atsumu you need to get some rest so that you can hunt tomorrow, remember?” He and Oikawa stared at each other intensely for a long moment, but then Atsumu sighed and looked away. “Yeah, yer right.” He moved away to find a spot to lie down on. Shouyou followed him, but he ignored his questioning glances. 

Once he found a decent spot, he lied down with his back to Shouyou. He felt something being placed on him and turned around to see Shouyou setting his cloak down on him. “Oi, Shou! Yer supposed to wear it.”

Shouyou ignored his protests, and kept trying to put back on him. “No! I’ve been wearing this for almost a whole day now, and you’ve been wearing nothing but that undershirt. I've tried to hand you back your clothes all day, but you kept refusing. You need this! Besides, I’m wearing almost all of your other clothes. That combined with the fire is too hot. So just take this.” Atsumu moved to push his hand away, but Shouyou hit him with a, “For me? Please?” 

_Damnit!_ He retracted his arms, and laid back down on the ground. “Fine.” 

He heard Shouyou giggle behind him, and then pet his head. “Good boy.”

Atsumu's face burned as the memory of the other night flashed. “S-Shut up!” Shouyou giggled. Atsumu pulled his cloak up higher to cover his face as he mumbled a goodnight. Shouyou rubbed his shoulder for a moment and said goodnight as well. 

Atsumu woke up before the sun had even risen and grabbed his things to set out. Before he left, he glanced at Shouyou one last time, memorizing the details of his face to think about during the day ahead. 

Oikawa had hunted over twice his amount from last time, and Atsumu knew he needed to do that much as well. However, he took much longer. He made sure the shots were clean and no pain would be felt. He moved the bodies away from being picked at by birds, and occasionally place a flower on them with a prayer. 

By the time he got back, the sun had long since disappeared. He dragged his legs to the campfire, but before he could even sit down, Shouyou ran up to him and threw his arms around him. Atsumu was stunned, but before he could hug him back Shouyou jumped away with a furious expression on his face. “What took you so long?” Atsumu opened his mouth, but Shouyou wasn’t finished yet. “Why didn’t you take me with you? I woke up and you just weren’t there. I-I was so-”

Atsumu grabbed his hand. “I’m so sorry, Shou. I just thought ya would need more time to recover before goin out there again.”

“But you didn’t even say anything to me! Not even a single goodbye or ‘Hey I’ll be gone for a while,’ nothing!” Shouyou panted with clenched fists. 

Atsumu’s chest tightened making it hard for him to breathe. “I’m really sorry Shouyou. The thought of ya goin out there, and watchin ya fall unconscious again. I just,” He sighed, “I just couldn’t handle takin that chance. I never wanna see ya like that again.”

Shouyou’s mouth opened, but nothing came out. He looked down, guiltily. _Shit! I wasn’t tryin to make him feel guilty! Why am I so bad with words??_ They stood there, shoulders tense, overwhelmed with guilt.

Luckily, Oikawa came up behind them and spoke up. “Hey guys, the food is ready, let's eat. Tomorrow’s the last day so we need to build our strength up.” They nodded and followed him, wordlessly. As they sat down and began to eat, Shouyou leaned his head on Atsumu’s shoulder without saying a thing. Atsumu’s pulse kicked up, but he calmly laid his head on top of Shouyou’s and continued to eat. When they laid down to sleep, Shouyou moved right next to him. They both turned to each other with small smiles. 

“I’m sorry.” Atsumu whispered. “I would hate if ya did that to me, so it’s unacceptable that I did it to you.”

Shouyou’s smile grew and he held out his hand. Atsumu immediately interlocked his fingers with his. “Thank you, and I’m sorry, too. I overreacted back there.” Atsumu shrugged. “Goodnight, Atsumu.”

Atsumu returned his smile. “Goodnight, Shouyou.”

  
  
  


As they were walking through the woods, Atsumu and Oikawa made sure to keep in pace with Shouyou. Their only goal today was to find one animal. Just one. Shouyou tried to protest, saying “I’m fine,” but Atsumu was having none of it. He hated those two words, especially when it was obvious on Shouyou’s face that he wasn’t. Again that foreign feeling of anger was burning up inside of him. Every time they would hear a noise and Shouyou flinched but reluctantly pulled his rifle, Atsumu would offer to wait until later, but Shouyou threw back that phrase at him. Atsumu really hated those two words. 

He just didn’t understand it. If they were both there to help him, why wouldn’t he let them? Was it something he’d done? Did Shouyou not trust them? Were they not good enough? As the day dragged on, his anger continued to grow as well. But he didn’t understand where his anger was being directed towards. Before he could come to the conclusion, a twig snapped in the distance. 

They immediately ceased their movement. They waited another moment as another twig snapped. They quickly hid behind the nearest trees, and peeked out from behind them. Several feet away from them stood a red crane. It was slowly walking down the riverbank, pecking at the ground. Atsumu turned to see Shouyou trembling, but the determination in his eyes didn’t waver. _He really is goin to do this. Oh Shou…_

Shouyou stood up slowly, and pulled the rifle off of his shoulder. He began to creep closer to the crane as he raised the rifle to eye level. His fingers were trembling, but it didn’t slip from his hand. He crept on steady legs to the closest tree to the crane. Atsumu and Oikawa quietly followed him. Shouyou finally stopped as did the crane. The perfect chance. 

Shouyou took a deep breath, and cocked the rifle. He aligned it roughly to where the heart should be, and his fingers moved to the trigger. He waited for a moment, and then another. Atsumu’s palms were sweating as his pulse raced. He glanced at Shou to see tears shining in his eyes. His fingers were shaking even more, but his hold on the rifle didn’t waver. The crane’s focus was turned to something in the river, and walked towards it. Shouyou made no move to shoot it. Atsumu was about to tell Shouyou to stop, when Shouyou spoke up in a heart wrenching whisper. “I can do it..”

“Shou-” Atsumu whispered back, trying to stay calm. 

Shouyou shook his head. “I-I can do this..” he started, but broke off with a quiet sob. “I’m fi-”

Atsumu instantly ran up behind Shouyou. He pulled Shouyou’s chin to look back at him with one hand and placed his other hand on top of Shouyou’s finger on the trigger. “Don’t even say it.” 

A single tear escaped Shouyou’s eye. “B-But Tsumu I-”

“I believe in ya, Shou. I always have, but please let me. We can do this together, okay?” Atsumu offered as he tried for a smile, but even his lips began to wobble. Shouyou slowly nodded. “Good. Just look at me, okay Shou?” Shouyou nodded as another tear fell. 

Right as Atsumu pressed the trigger, he pressed a kiss to Shouyou's forehead. Shouyou leaned into it and closed his eyes as tears continued to leak. The crane let out a loud call and fell to the ground, causing Shouyou to sob as he fell to his knees, and Atsumu fell down with him. 

Shouyou’s head fell on Atsumu’s shoulder and Atsumu moved to hold him, but Shouyou moved back to look up at Atsumu. Tears were streaming down his face, his messy hair even more unkempt than usual, but the emotion in his eyes were so strong it knocked the breath out of Atsumu. He had never seen anything so beautiful. “Tsumu,” Shouyou croaked out, “thank you. Thank you for coming with me. Thank you for taking care of me when I couldn't do it myself. Thank you-”

Atsumu couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled Shouyou back into his arms as tears of his own started to fall. He placed one hand on the back of Shouyou’s head, holding him against his shoulder, and the other was wrapped around his back. “Shou….Shou I-I..” He tried to choke out, but he couldn’t find any other words to say. Words weren't good enough. They weren’t strong enough to convey what he was feeling. What he felt for the man he was holding. For the friend who held out his hand and promised to wait for him. For the sun that burnt away every hurt he ever experienced and filled his heart with warmth. For Shouyou.

“Thank you, Tsumu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this chapter😭😭 I swear my love for Atsuhina increases every day.
> 
> Now you all get a glimpse of Atsumu's inner turmoil. Yes he can be dumb and dense sometimes, but he's not when it comes to his own feelings. How is he supposed to know what's going on with him? He's grown up watching Osamu and Suna be super close and touchy. He watched the other princes and knights always be with each other. How was he supposed to know any different? I'm trying to convey his character of when he sees another player do a move from another team and copy it, not questioning it a bit. Hope this all makes sense👉 👈
> 
> The last scene I wrote with the scene from Given in mind. When Mafuyu is thanking Uenoyama after the concert, but then Uenoyama stops him with a kiss. However, I couldn't make Atsumu kiss him yet. (sorry)
> 
> I know I've been harping on the Oikawa, Atsumu, Shouyou trio a lot, but I just can't help it. They crack me up so much! Worry not, I will be writing about the others and their stories with their knights soon! Just wait please! And can we all just agree that Iwaoi doing a blood oath is like the purest form of love? Like am I wrong???
> 
> Thank you all for reading my story so far! Every single one of your comments and kudos turn my entire mood around. Like I'll be grinning for the rest of the day like an idiot xD thank you so much <3<3<3<3


	11. Turns Out, I Already Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to "Butterflies" by Kacey Musgraves when reading this chapter.

Shouyou woke up with a start. He sat straight up on the bed and slowly blinked, trying to get a look of his surroundings. Pieces of the day before flashed through his mind, but he couldn’t make sense of any of it. His eyes immediately went to the person slumped in the chair next to his bed. 

Atsumu was dead asleep. His head leaned back and mouth was wide open, a small trail of drool ran down his cheek. His hair was sticking up in every which way, and he was still wearing his clothes from the day before. They were wrinkled, full of rips and stains. Shouyou’s heart ached at the sight of him like that.  _ Don’t tell me he’s been here the entire time. He-...he needs to take care of himself first.  _ “T-Tsumu..” Shouyou whispered quietly. 

Atsumu immediately jerked awake and rushed to Shouyou. He grabbed his hands, and stared at him with a face full of concern. “Are ya alright?”

Shouyou slowly nodded. “Yes, I’m fine, but how did I get here? I don’t remember anything after the-” his voice broke off for a second as he remembered the last pitiful call of that crane, “the crane was killed.”

Atsumu’s face was etched in worry. “Really? Ya don’t remember anythin after that?”

Shouyou closed his eyes and tried to think. “I remember falling down and you holding me. I remember how I thanked you and you hugged me, but after that, it’s all a big blur. I can kind of remember sitting in a carriage, but that’s it.”

Atsumu squeezed his hands. “It’s alright. I’m just worried because ya were conscious until we arrived back at the palace.” Shouyou’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Ya leaned on me, but refused to let me carry ya, so we slowly walked back to the meetin point. The carriage was already there and took us back to the palace. On the way there, ya were silent as ya leaned on me, but didn’t fall asleep, but only when ya got out and stepped on the first stair to the palace did ya collapse.” Atsumu’s face clouded with intense emotion. “Luckily, I was right next to ya, and could carry ya inside.” 

Shouyou gave him a small smile, and rubbed Atsumu’s hands. “Thank you, Tsumu. I’m sure all of that just wore me out. I’m fine now.” When he uttered the words ‘I’m fine’ Atsumu’s shoulders tensed, he removed his hands, and sat back in his seat, avoiding Shouyou’s eyes. Worry stabbed at Shouyou’s heart.  _ Is he angry with me? Did I do something to make him mad? Is it something I can’t remember?  _ He opened his mouth to begin to apologize, “I-”

“Listen, Shou I-” Atsumu blurted out at the same time. They both froze and faced each other, but then Atsumu shook his head and abruptly stood up. He began to pace back and forth by the edge of his bed. 

Shouyou’s heart pounded painfully against his chest. His palms became slick with sweat as he clutched at his sheets.  _ What did I do Tsumu?? Please look at me!  _

As if Tsumu could hear his inner thoughts, he paused in his step. He slowly turned to stare at Shouyou with such raw emotion that if Shouyou was standing up right now, he was sure he’d be knocked off his feet. “Why?” Atsumu rasped with a broken whisper. Shouyou widened his eyes and made to move off the bed, but Atsumu’s stare pinned him to the bed. “Why would ya do this to yourself? Why would ya make yourself suffer?” His voice was laced with anger and continued to grow louder. “Why would ya force yourself to do any of that? Why would ya force yourself to go there? Why would ya say yer fine, WHEN YER NOT FUCKING FINE?!??” 

Shouyou had to fight back a flinch at the shout. He was terrified. Atsumu had never raised his voice at him. He’d never gotten truly angry with him before, and Shouyou had no idea what to do. Part of him was confused as to why this was even bothering Atsumu, and the other felt slightly angry at him for making it a big deal. He was about to raise his voice in protest, but then he heard Atsumu’s voice break off again with a sob he was trying to hold back. Worry, guilt, and concern stabbed at Shouyou’s heart as he gazed at Atsumu’s anguished face. His eyes were welling with tears, but he tried to blink them away. He was clutching at his chest, and his whole body was shaking. He took a shaky breath and whispered, “Why would ya push me away every time I tried to help? Why wouldn’t ya lean on me?” Too many emotions flickered through Atsumu’s eyes as he stared at Shouyou. He choked out, “Am I really that unreliable? Am I just not dependable enough?” 

It finally hit him that Atsumu’s anger was never directed towards Shouyou but towards himself. This past week, Shouyou had only been concerned about himself. He had no idea that while he was hurting, he was also hurting Atsumu. It all made sense now. Any time Atsumu would get a distant look in his eyes as Shouyou denied his help. Why Atsumu would avoid his eyes and run off to yell at Oikawa. Why he kept trying to offer to help Shouyou. Why Oikawa had been the one to nudge him to back off because of it. He hated that Oikawa had been able to see it so clearly, and he’d been so blind. His heart felt like it cracked at the thought of hurting Atsumu. Shouyou immediately stood up and tried to run to Atsumu, but his legs were still weak so he didn’t even make it halfway before he fell to his knees. 

Atsumu hurriedly rushed to him, and kneeled down in front of him, pushing his shoulder back so Shouyou could look at him. Shouyou felt tears begin to fall, but paid them no mind. “Atsumu, I am so sorry. I don’t know how many times I have to apologize, but I’ll do it. Because it has nothing to do with you being unreliable. I don’t think that at all!! If anything you’re the most re-”

“But ya never asked for my help.” Atsumu cut in, hurt obviously heard in his voice. “I just wanted ya to ask me to help ya. Just once.” A tear slowly made its way down his cheek. “But ya never did.” Shouyou felt more tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. “I’m not sayin this to make ya feel bad. If anythin, I’m sorry I’m such a terrible f-friend to ya. I’m sorry that I’m such an unreliable, unhelpful, and undependable person. I promise I’ll work on it so that one day ya will be able to rely on me-”

“No! Atsumu stop!” Shouyou shouted. He hated how broken and hurt Atsumu sounded. None of it was his fault. It was all Shouyou’s. He’d bottled up everything inside and then ignored Atsumu’s feelings when all he wanted to do was be there to support him. “Tsumu, please listen to me.” He locked his eyes onto Atsumu’s. “You’re not unreliable. You’re not undependable. You’re not unhelpful. That’s not you at all. You’re the exact opposite. Since the minute I met you, you’ve been nothing but reliable. You’ve always been there to back me up when I needed it. You’ve always lifted my mood when I was down. You’ve always offered me your shoulder, when I needed someone to lean on. Those thoughts never even crossed my mind during the week. I know forcing myself to go hunting, and lying that I was fine was wrong. I should’ve never done it, but-” his voice broke off. He wasn’t ready to explain the full truth. It didn’t seem like the right moment to tell him about the memories that took a hold of him. Instead, he revealed the other reasons for it. “-But, I just didn’t want to burden you. I didn’t want to dump all of my shit on you and expect you to take care of all of it. Gosh Atsumu," he sighed as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "I feel like you're always taking care of me. I don't want you to think that all friendship is about is taking care of the other. I want to take care of you as well. So I just didn't want to keep piling more crap on you. I didn't want you to think that I was just taking advantage of your kindness to keep shoving my shit down your throat and just expect you to fix all of it. That's not what I wanted, so I bottled everything up. I thought I could hold on until it was over, but I couldn't. And then sure enough, you were left to clean up the mess I made. I left you with my shit and not a single explanation. I'm so sorry-"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, I mean I'm still kinda new at this whole friendship thing, but isn't the point of havin a friend is to have someone to give your burdens to when things are too heavy? Aren't they supposed to be there to lift the other up when they're bein burdened?" Atsumu cut in boldly. No trace of tears in his eyes, but the soft look he gave Shouyou was still so fragile. “When things are too hard, aren’t we supposed to rely a little more than normal on each other? Shouldn’t it be expected??” He took a steady breath and stated softly, “I wasn’t expectin ya to tell me everythin. I know some things ya probably don’t wanna talk about, but I at least deserved some kind of explanation. I know the war was really hard on ya, but I didn’t understand it until I saw the look on yer face when ya were handed a rifle. I wasn’t gonna force ya to tell me what happened, but ya could have at least said it was too hard. That it would’ve been too much for ya to handle. Ya could’ve let me hold some of the burdens ya were carryin. Ya didn’t even need to tell me why, just said my name, and I would’ve done whatever ya needed.”

Shouyou’s eyes were filling with tears once again. He had not had this in so long. A friend to lean on. Someone to support him when things were too heavy. Someone to take care of him. But here was the prince of Inarizaki kneeling in front of him, doing exactly that. “I know that now, Atsumu. Thank you so much. I can’t apologize enough for what I did-”

“Shouyou,” Atsumu interrupted again, “ya keep sayin that I’m the one that’s always takin care of ya, but I feel the exact opposite. I tried to tell ya this when ya were unconscious, but ya have no idea how much you’ve taken care of me. Hell, you’ve even changed me. I’ve thrown my burdens on ya and depended on ya so much already. Ya keep sayin it’s all you, but yer wrong, Shouyou. I don’t think either of us has relied on one more than the other. We’ve both been leanin on each other. But Shou, there will be times when one of us will lean more heavily on the other and that doesn’t mean it’s wrong. That doesn’t mean ya need to apologize for it. And it doesn’t mean ya need to shove it down and suffer. This past week was one of those times for ya, and I didn’t mind takin care of ya a bit. Ya know that, right?” He glanced at Shouyou with concerned eyes. Shouyou nodded. “Good.” He sighed, relieved. 

Shouyou still felt the need to apologize so he tried one more time to explain. “But I still need to apologize, Atsumu. I was being an idiot and hurt you. You’re right, I could’ve given you a simple explanation and said nothing, but that felt wrong to me. I want to tell you everything. I  _ need  _ to tell you everything, and I didn’t want to hold it back. But-” his voice cut off. He clutched at Atsumu’s shirt and felt his nose begin to prickle. “-but I just couldn’t bring myself to talk about it. I didn’t want to talk about it. I didn’t even want to think about it. Because…...because it  _ hurts _ , Atsumu. It hurts so much…” He broke off with a sob. 

Atsumu pulled him into his arms and rubbed his back. His head rested on top of Shouyou’s as he whispered, soothingly. “I know. I know, Shou.” Shouyou felt the slightest brush of lips on his head as Atsumu mumbled, “I’m here.”

  
  
  


After Shouyou had finally calmed down, Atsumu gently pushed him back to gaze at each other again. "Shouyou, I'm sorry for yellin at ya back there. The anger got the best of me, but I promise I wasn't angry at you, I-"

"Was angry with yourself." Shouyou finished for him. He nodded in understanding. "Yeah I know. You don't need to apologize because it's my fault in the first place for making you doubt yourself. I'm sorry Atsumu."

Atsumu waved it away. "Aagh enough with the apologies. I feel like we've said enough of them today. Promise no more apologies for the rest of the day?" Shouyou nodded with a smile.

Nervousness slowly crept into Atsumu's expression as he scratched his cheek. “U-Um Shou, can we uh um…” he began, but then his voice faded out. Shouyou strained to hear the rest, but couldn’t understand it. Just as he was about to ask for him to repeat it, Atsumu straightened his back and asked, “Shouyou, can we make an oath?”

Shouyou stared at him in shock.  _ Since when is he into traditional things like oaths??  _ “Um what would we be vowing? And which kind of oath?”

Atsumu gently pulled Shouyou’s hand into both of his and held them in front of him.

“I vow to never let ya carry yer burdens on yer own. In turn, I vow to always let ya know when things are too much for me. I vow to always lift you up when yer feelin heavy. I vow to become the most reliable person in yer life, so that every time yer troubled, you’ll come to me first and I’ll know exactly what to do to support ya. And I vow to always be patient with ya.”

Shouyou’s pulse raced rapidly. His cheeks burned at the thought of them holding hands and telling the other their vows.  _ T-This is almost like we’re getting married!! Why do you keep doing this to me, Tsumu?!?  _ He shakily announced, “Then I vow to never hold anything back from you. I vow to never keep anything from you again. I will tell you when things are too rough to go on, and let you bear the burdens with me. I vow to comfort you any time you’re troubled. Lastly, I vow to never hurt you like that again.” He felt several tears falling down his face, and didn't even know he’d been crying. 

Atsumu slowly wiped them away from a warm smile. His eyes were shining as well. Shouyou beamed right back at him, and put his other hand on top of Atsumu’s and squeezed. “S-So which kind of oath are we initiating to make this permanent?” 

Atsumu only looked at him, unflinching. Shouyou felt his eyes flicker to Atsumu’s lips, and noticed Atsumu did the same to him. He felt his cheeks burn, and his heart thump against his chest. He had a small burst of courage and just a little bit of hope as he moved closer to Atsumu.  _ Maybe just this once. Maybe, just maybe, he won’t push me away. Maybe we can- _

“TSUMU!!!!” 

Shouyou and Atsumu both jumped at the shout. They whipped their heads towards the door that had just been thrown open and banged against the wall. Osamu came running in and stopped in his tracks as he observed the two of them. They were both still kneeling in front of each other, hands clasped, an inch away from each other's faces. He looked back and forth between them and then suddenly and grabbed Atsumu by the collar of his shirt and shouted in his face. “TSUMU!! What the hell is wrong with ya?!?!” Atsumu’s face was scrunched in both fury and confusion. “Ya know forcin yourself on someone is never the way to go!!! I thought Ma taught ya better!!” 

Atsumu’s face flushed feverishly. “H-HUH?!?!” 

Osamu shook his head in disappointment and began dragging him towards the back door. He slid it open, ignoring Atsumu’s protests and threw him off the porch, onto the ground. They began cursing and wrestling with each other. 

Shouyou was still frozen on the ground.  _ What just happened??  _

“Shouyou.” 

He blinked and turned to face the man in front of him. Suna was bent over with a hand out to Shouyou. He was wearing thin black leggings and a loose, long black button-up.  _ Does he only wear black?  _ "Need some help getting up? You probably don't want to stay on the floor too long. This isn't your room after all."

Shouyou blinked. "Wait what?"

Suna smirked at him. "Oh? Did you just now notice? I wonder what could have been distracting you from your surroundings."

Heat flared to his face as he avoided Suna's knowing smirk. He grabbed Suna's hand and let him pull him up to a stand. He finally took a second to observe the room he was in. The room was long with a row of beds with white sheets suiting next to each other. The floors and walls were made of a brown wood. There were two doors. One that Suna came in, which was also made of the same wood as the floor. And then the sliding door that led to a long wooden porch and a small grass field that the twins were fighting on. This was the infirmary. He'd only been here once or twice to visit one of the staff, but rarely came because normally they were treated in their rooms.

He turned back to Suna with a curious glance. “Why am I in the infirmary and not in my room like usual?”

Suna’s smirk grew. “You really were distracted, weren’t ya, Your Highness?” 

Shouyou scowled at him, but knew it wasn’t convincing enough because of the blush on his cheeks. “J-Just tell me already.”

Suna quietly chuckled and stepped to the side. Shouyou’s eyes narrowed on the bed next to him, where Suna was standing in front of. Bokuto was lying down in his back, completely still. Though he looked to be unconscious, his eyes were set in a permanent squint, and Shoyuou could’ve sworn it looked like dark lines were covering the upper half of his face. Akaashi was leaning on the bed, face down, asleep.  _ W-When did they get here?!?! H-How did I not at least notice they were here?!!......did they hear us??  _ His face burned in embarrassment at the thought, but tried to assure himself they both obviously hadn’t. 

He turned back to Suna with a questioning glance. “What’s going on???”

Suna’s shoulder shook with laughter. “Well it seems that Prince Bokuto here ate some berries that he shouldn’t have while he was out on the hunt. The others thought he would feel left out so they brought you in here to keep him company.” His glance was full of mirth as he looked at the still prince. “He was getting really hungry, but Kuroo and Osamu warned him not to eat anything in the part of the forest they were at. Being the stubborn person that he is, he waited until they both weren’t looking and grabbed a handful of berries and shoved them in his mouth. Though they warned him, he still didn’t understand just how much of an impact they would have on his stomach. He’s been sick in bed ever since he arrived.”

Shouyou had to forcibly cover his mouth to keep the laughter from escaping.  _ Of course Bokuto would do something like this. I’m not sure if Akaashi could’ve even held him back.  _ “So then does that mean that they lost?? Please tell me they lost!” Shouyou had lost all hope, but now knowing even Bokuto was sick, maybe they had a chance. The look Suna gave him, dashed all of those rising hopes. 

He smiled so wide, causing his eyes to squint so tight, Shouyou couldn’t see his eyes. “Haha! Not at all! In fact, the two days Bokuto was out, somehow Kuroo and Osamu did triple the amount as before and blew ya all away.”

Shouyou’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “Great. Just great.” Before he could complain any further, Bokuto opened his mouth. 

“Akaashi…” Bokuto croaked. 

Akaashi jolted awake immediately. “B-Bokuto?? Is everything alright?” 

Bokuto started to nod, but flinched and stopped. “No everything’s not alright. I’m going to die, Akaashi. I’ll leave all of my belongings and kingdom to you, okay?”

Shouyou held back his laughter again. Suna smirked at him, and then pulled him out the sliding doors. “Come on, they’ve done this bit every five minutes.”

Shouyou blinked at him. “Sounds like you’re spying on them.”

Suna’s eyes flickered with mischief. “I like to think of it as people watching.” Shouyou snorted at that.

  
  
  


Shouyou and Suna sat down next to each other on the edge of the porch, letting their feet dangle off the edge. They watched Atsumu and Osamu continue to grab and pull and swing at each other. Shouyou sighed. “Don’t they ever get tired of fighting all the time? There’s no way that all they can do is fight every time they’re together.”

Suna let out a low chuckle. “I’ve been thinking the same thing for years, but they continue to prove me wrong.”

Shouyou peeked at Suna out of the corner of his eye. The wind was lightly rustling his hair, and the soft sun brought to light his soft smile. Shouyou had only briefly talked with him a couple times, and now had no idea what to say. Thankfully, he didn’t have to when Suna spoke up again.

“When I say I’ve known them for years, I mean I’ve known them for many years. Which means I know Atsumu very well, and I’d like to thank you.” Shouyou’s eyes widened.  _ Um..what’s going on right now??  _ “His family and I have always worried that he would never get along with anyone other than us, but it’s obviously not the case with you. The minute you fell unconscious here, Atsumu carried you straight to your personal doctor and then carried you to the infirmary. He never left your side and assisted the doctor in anything he needed help with. He refused to get up to eat or go to his room to sleep. Instead, he stayed in that chair, waiting for you to wake up. He’s never done anything of the sort for anyone else except for Osamu. I’m not even sure if he would do that for me.” His smile widened as he watched Osamu shove Atsumu’s face into the ground. “So thank you for dealing with him and his shit.”

Shouyou glanced back at Atsumu with a fond smile. “I don’t deserve such thanks. I’m the one that’s grateful to have met him.”

Suna gave him a sideways glance. “He means a lot to you, huh?”

“Yeah of course. I love him.” Shouyou blurted out, but then hurriedly covered his mouth with both of his hands.  _ Wait what?!?!? I-what?? Since when?? How???? W-W-What??!? _

Suna gave him a knowing smile, not the least bit surprised. “Hmmm..” he hummed with a nod. 

Shouyou shook his head, trying to get rid of the heat on his face and rushed to explain. “W-Wait I-.....well I…” he tried to say something, but his mind was blank. “I-I’ve never even said this before…”

Suna sarcastically asked, “You just now realized this??”

Shouyou waved his hands frantically. “I-I already knew I liked him, but….but I didn’t realize that I already l-lo-love him…”

Suna laughed at his panic. “And here I thought that Atsumu was the dumber one of the two of you.”

Shouyou shoved at Suna’s shoulders, causing his laughter to grow. “Y-You’re one to talk! Especially when your feelings are so obvious to the rest of us.”

Suna’s shoulders tensed and he avoided Shouyou’s eyes. “What’re ya talking about?”

Shouyou gave him a pointed look and then turned to look at Osamu. “Honestly, it’s so obvious to see how you both feel about each other. So why are you-”

“Why am I holding back?” Suna cut in with a humorless smirk. “No matter what I feel for him, I’m unworthy of him and any feelings he might have for me.”

Shouyou’s jaw dropped. He had not expected this. A pang of guilt struck him at bringing up this topic. Suna had answered in such a sorrowful and self-deprecating tone that it even hurt Shouyou. He waited for Suna to elaborate more on it, but he never did. He continued to stare at the twins in silence. Shouyou knew better than to ask, so he added, “He’s blessed to be loved by you.”

Suna shook his head with a bittersweet smile. “You’re wrong, I’m blessed to be loved by him.”

Shouyou wished to know more about them, but decided to let the matter drop. They continued to watch the twins in silence before Suna started talking again.

“He’s blessed to be loved by someone like you.” Suna said with a meaningful look at Atsumu.

Shouyou copied Suna by shaking his head. “I wish I could say that you’re wrong and that he loved me too, but he doesn’t love me in that way.”

Suna raised his eyebrow at him. “Oh really? You don’t think he does?” Shouyou nodded,  _ of course I know he doesn’t. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be holding back so much!!  _ Suna lifted himself off of the arms he was leaning behind him and moved closer to Shouyou. A devilish grin spread across his face. “Why don’t we test your theory?”  _ I’ve got a bad feeling about this.  _

However, he didn’t push Suna away. He was too curious to see how this would play out so he stayed seated. Suna inched forward all the way until his legs and arms were touching Shouyou’s. He moved so that his face was in front of Shouyou, blocking off his view of the twins. Shouyou had to tilt his head up to stare at him. His eyes met Suna’s and it hit him just how handsome he was. He couldn’t even tear his eyes away from Suna’s beautiful green yet sometimes gold eyes. His smirk was still plastered on his face as he glanced down at Shouyou. Shouyou was hit with a sudden realization that Suna was too knowledgeable at this sort of thing. Maybe he and his prince didn’t used to hold back in the past.

Shouyou heard a loud shout in the distance and considered moving away from his position, but then Suna’s smirk widened. “And in 5...4...3...2-”

“SUNARIN!!!” Right on time, Atsumu shouted at the knight as he pulled him by the back of his neck and shoved him away from Shouyou. He quickly pulled Shouyou into his side and held him firmly with one arm. His other hand pointed at Suna angrily. “Oi!!! Don’t ya be touchin Shou like that, ya hear??? Keep yer filthy hands off of him!!!” He shouted with a furious scowl.

Suna completely ignored him as he smirked at Shouyou as if to say,  _ look who’s wrong.  _ Shouyou’s cheeks burned as he broke off his eye contact with Suna.  _ S-Shut up!  _ He could hear Suna’s low chuckle and was hit with a wave of defeat. Suna-1, Shouyou-0.

Shouyou shook his head and peered up at Atsumu. He had an incredulous look on his face as he asked, “Why are ya bein so weird all of a sudden, Sunarin??”

Suna opened his mouth with a comeback but-

“Rin. What the  _ hell _ was that?” Osamu demanded. Atsumu had tried to tell Shouyou his brother wasn’t as cool and calm as people made him out to be. That he was scary when he was furious. But Atsumu didn’t warn him about just how terrifying Osamu was, emanating an ice-cold fury. 

All three of them had frozen on the spot in terror. Suna seemed to be the first one to move as he slowly turned to face Osamu. “S-Samu, calm down. I-It's not-”

“ _ Calm down _ ?!!?!” Osamu interjected, raising his voice. “You-” he broke off with a blink as glanced at Atsumu and Shouyou, remembering he wasn’t alone. Shouyou watched, still frozen in fear, as Osamu straightened his shirt, regaining his composure. He batted away Suna’s outstretched and moved to walk away. “Forget it. I’m leaving.”

When Suna reached out to grab him, Atsumu also grabbed onto Shouyou and pulled him back inside the infirmary. Shouyou tried to shake off his grip in protest, but the look Atsumu gave him, shut him up. He only got one last glimpse of Suna holding Osamu’s arm as Osamu’s shoulders tensed, refusing to look at the knight, before Atsumu slid the door closed on his face. 

“Hey!!” Shouyou protested. He raced to the nearest window, but somehow Atsumu beat him to it and blocked him from it. 

“Never knew ya were so nosy, Shouyou.” Atsumu declared, not a trace of humor in his voice. 

Shouyou waved his hands in panic. “No no! It’s not that! I definitely respect the privacy of others, but….but it’s still kind of my fault that he’s in that situation. I feel partly responsible so I’m just worried to see what will happen to him.”

Atsumu sighed in relief as he placed a hand on Shouyou’s shoulder. “He’ll be fine. It just takes a while for Samu to come to some sense when he’s like that. I’m sure Sunarin will know what to do.” He glanced at Shouyou curiously. “So what were ya two doin?” 

Shouyou’s cheeks burned and he ducked his head in embarrassment as he stuttered out a lie. “I-I wanted to play this new g-game I heard of, and asked him to t-try it with me.”

Atsumu’s brows furrowed and he rubbed his chin, but eventually shrugged. “Yeah he’ll be alright then. But Shou...why didn’t ya ask me to play this game with ya?”

Shouyou stumbled back with his hands covering his face as his pulse quickened. “Y-You were o-off with Samu. B-Besides, I don’t think I’ll be p-playing that g-game anymore. I’m t-tired of it already.” 

Atsumu nodded in understanding and began to lead Shouyou back to his bed. “Alright, that’s fine. Since yer tired, why don’t ya get some more rest?”

Shouyou pushed back at him. “I’m only tired of the game, not in general. I don’t need to rest right now. I need-” he started, but paused. Since he realized he was in an infirmary, there was something he needed to do. He hesitated at first, but knew he had to do it. “I need to go visit some friends.” Atsumu tilted his head in confusion. “Tsumu, want to go to the hospital with me again?”

  
  
  
  
  


As Shouyou ascended the steps to the top floor of the hospital, he gradually became slower and slower and stopped on the top step. Atsumu stood right next to him patiently as Shouyou took a deep breath to calm himself. He’s visited them plenty of times before, but after going through that episode at the trial, it was hard to face them. Because he knew when he saw them, he wouldn’t be able to see the rest of the smiling group with them. It would just be those two, broken and sick on a bed. He debated leaving and coming back another time, but when Atsumu rubbed his back encouragingly, he knew he wouldn’t have to do this alone. With a small burst of courage, he straightened up with a smile and walked inside. 

He strolled up to the first bed on the left row. The man had short dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. He had a kind look on his face that always helped to encourage Shouyou. “Daichi..”

The man turned to look at him with surprise and tried to sit up. “S-Shouyou, you’re here!”

Shouyou gently pushed Daichi back down on the bed. “Hey, you know not to sit up so fast like that.” 

Daichi nodded, but continued to stare at him in shock. “I heard about the trial. Are you sure you should be here right now? You shouldn’t force yourself-”

“I’m not forcing myself.” Shouyou interrupted with a firm look. “I wanted to come here. I-I needed to see you. To talk to you both.” He glanced at where Tanaka was lying down on the bed opposite of Daichi’s. He was pestering Atsumu with a teasing look on his face, and Atsumu didn’t seem to find any of it amusing. He felt his lips perk up and faced Daichi again. “I’m doing better, I promise.” 

Daichi nodded in understanding and relaxed back against the bed. “Do you want to talk about it? I know it must’ve been hard for you.”

Shouyou paused for a moment to form his words. “Yeah, it was too much for me. I thought I could do it, but being handled that-that  _ thing _ just broke something in me. I’m honestly surprised I stayed conscious for as long as I did, but I was still wasn’t strong enough to hold out for the rest of the trial.”

Daichi squeezed Shouyou’s arm. “I’m sorry that they picked a trial like that. Why would your father choose something else? Doesn’t he at least know a little about that battle??” Shouyou shrugged. He still didn’t understand it either. He guessed the reason he passed out when he did yesterday was because he was about to enter the place that forced him to go through that suffering. Daichi softened his tone as he smiled at Shouyou. “It had nothing to do with you being strong or not and you know it. Some things are just too hard to handle on your own.”

Shouyou nodded as he glanced back at Atsumu. “Yeah, I’ve been reminded of that a lot lately.”

Daichi followed his line of sight and stared back at Shouyou’s smile with a raised eyebrow. “I see someone’s been taking good care of you.”

Shouyou nodded, sheepishly. “He’s cared for me more than I think I deserve.”

Daichi squinted at Shouyou’s expression and stated, “You love him.”

Shouyou jumped at the statement. Having just realized it himself, it was still a shock to hear it. “Y-Yes, very much. Is it that obvious?”

Daichi chuckled quietly. “I’m afraid so.” Shouyou groaned in embarrassment. But Daichi stopped his laughter and pulled Shouyou to look back at him. “I’m happy for you, Shouyou. I’m thrilled that you found someone to love.”

Shouyou’s eyes widened at his friend. “Y-You really mean it? Y-You’re aren’t d-disg-”

“Shouyou.” Daichi interjected with a serious look. “It doesn’t matter who you love. As long as they truly make you happy. Then I’ll be happy for you. So don’t worry about anything else, okay?”

Shouyou hated that he’d been crying so much lately, but couldn’t stop the tears from welling in his eyes as he leaned down to hug Daichi. “Thank you,” he breathed quietly, “thank you so much. I’ve missed you Daichi. I’m sorry I can’t visit as much as usual, and I’m sorry that sometimes I can’t bring myself to face you both. I-It really hurts sometimes, but then I feel guilty because I didn’t even fight in that battle, and then I think you both would get angry at me for feeling hurt when you two were the ones who had to fight and witness it yourself.    
I’m so-”

“Shouyou, calm down. We’ve never been angry with you. There’s no reason for you to feel guilty or apologize. Of course you’re going to be hurt. They were our friends. They were  _ your  _ friends. You have every right to miss them, and feel hurt by their loss. Who cares if you fought in the battle or not? So Shou-” he stated as he squeezed Shouyou back, “don’t ever apologize for that again, alright? You know Tanaka and I will always be here to listen to you, but I also know that you’ve got someone else now that’ll listen to you, as well, so it’s alright if you don’t always come to us. We understand.”

Shouyou leaned back to to wipe away his tears. “I will still come to you, because-because well-” he glanced back at Atsumu. He was scowling furiously at Tanaka’s crazed laughter. Just the sight of him, made his tears dry up. “Well, you know who he is right?”

Daichi nodded. “From the minute he walked in the door, weeks ago.”

“And you’re still happy for me?!?” Shouyou asked incredulously. 

Daichi gave him a stern look. “Of course I am. It was war, Shouyou. Every country was fighting for what they thought was the best for their kingdom. I’m not angry with or blame anyone. I hope you don’t either-”

“Of course not!” Shouyou rebuked. Atsumu glanced over at them with concern, but Shouyou shook his head. “Sorry, didn’t mean to yell, but of course not, Daichi. But at the same time, I hesitate to tell him what happened. I don’t know how he’ll take it.”

Daichi placed his hand on top of Shouyou’s. “If he cares for you as much as you say he does, I don’t think there’s any need to worry. But there is no need to rush to tell him. Take some time to think about it, and if you still feel the need to tell him, then think about how to tell him in the most sensitive way possible.”

Shouyou nodded. “Of course. I can’t thank you enough, Daichi.” 

Daichi smiled at him. “Of course.” His eyes flickered to Atsumu. “Do you mind if I talk to him for a little while? Besides, I’m not sure how much longer he’ll be able to control himself from lunging at Tanaka.”

Shouyou laughed as he imagined it. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll go ask. I’ll see you again later, Daichi. I promise.” Daichi smiled fondly at him and let go of his hand. He walked over to Atsumu and pulled him aside. “My friend, Daichi, wants to talk with you. Would you like to talk to him? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. He won’t mind.”

Atsumu smiled down at him. “I’d love to talk to him.” 

“Are you sure? It’s really okay if you don’t want to.” Shouyou stated, just to make sure.

Atsumu ruffled Shouyou’s hair. “Don’t worry about it. I do want to meet one of yer friends, and anyone’s better than that scrub.” He gestured at Tanaka with his thumb.

Shouyou giggled. “Yeah, I’m sorry about him.” 

Atsumu shrugged and then patted Shouyou’s arm as he walked over to Daichi’s bed and pulled a chair to sit next to it. He was blocking Daichi’s face so Shouyou couldn’t read what they were saying. 

With a sigh, he moved to sit on the bed next to Tanaka. “What have you been doing to him?!?”

Tanaka held his hands up in surrender. “Nothing! I swear I didn’t say anything mean! I was just complimenting him on his looks again, and he went ballistic.”

“I know for a fact the only one that goes ballistic is you.” Shouyou shot back.

Tanaka chuckled. “Well you’re not wrong.” His face softened as he glanced at Shouyou again. “Hey, Daichi was telling me about that trial you just did. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Shouyou nodded. “Yeah, I’m feeling better now. It’s all thanks to Atsumu.”

Tanaka nodded as well. He leaned back against his pillow, his hands behind his head. “Thought so.”

Shouyou peeked at him nervously. “U-Um I’m sure it’s obvious, but I-I still think I should say it. I-I love him.”

Tanaka blinked and slowly turned to him. “Huh?!?!?!”

Shouyou flinched back.  _ He didn’t know??!? Daichi said it was obvious!!!! _ Before he was about to storm over to Daichi it hit him. Tanaka was one of the most dense people he’d ever met. Tanaka was never able to take a hint or read the room. He sighed as he smacked his forehead.  _ I should have expected this.  _

Tanaka finally finished sputtering and asked, “S-So then you’re into-”

“Men?” Shouyou finished for him. He boldly kept Tanaka’s stare. “None of that’s really mattered to me. He’s just a person I got to know and fell in love with. He makes me really happy, and I want to be with him. Is anything else really important?”

Tanaka slowly blinked as he leaned back against his pillow. “Nah, I guess not.” 

“S-So then you’re not grossed out?” Shouyou asked, nervously.

Tanaka quickly sat up and grabbed Shouyou’s shoulders. “No! No, of course not! Sorry for scaring you.” Shouyou nodded as he relaxed his shoulders. “Just surprised is all. I think I’m allowed to be a little surprised.” They stared at Atsumu and Daichi in silence for a moment. “So you love him, huh? Gotta be honest, I was worried you’d never love someone like that. No matter who tried to talk and flirt with you, you’ve never seemed interested. We were all worried you’d live alone, but now they can all rest in peace knowing you’ve got someone to take care of you.” 

Again those stupid tears started falling as he hugged Tanaka. “S-Stupid! You can’t just say that kind of stuff all cool like that!!”

Tanaka chuckled in his ear and patted his back. “Sure, sure.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After Shouyou and Atsumu bid them farewell, they slowly walked through the streets of the city. Shouyou tilted his head up at Atsumu. “So what did you think of Daichi?”

Atsumu blinked and looked down at him. His lips perked up only when his eyes settled on Shouyou’s. He suddenly wondered if they always did that when he was looking at Shouyou. “He’s a really carin person. I can tell he means a lot ya, as ya do to him.”

Shouyou beamed up at him. “Yeah he really does. We met when I was a young teenager, so we know each other very well.” 

“He said the same thing.” Shouyou squinted at Atsumu’s expression. He’d been lost in thought since they left.  _ I wonder what they talked about.  _ “Thanks for takin me with ya today.” 

Shouyou widened his eyes at Atsumu’s warm smile. He was sure he could feel the warmth of it all throughout his body. A sudden spark of hope ignited and he laced his fingers through Atsumu’s. Atsumu jolted at the touch, but didn’t let go of him, and instead squeezed back. Because of this, Shouyou boldly rested his head against Atsumu’s arm. Atsumu didn’t push him away so they kept strolling slowly in silence back to the gates. 

When the guard at the gate saw them, he lifted his eyebrows, but didn’t comment as he held out the reins to them. As Shouyou and Atsumu rode back, they were still silent, but it wasn’t uncomfortable at all. Shouyou silently wished for days that he could spend with Atsumu like this. Not needing to maintain a conversation or going out to do something. Just being with each other. Somehow it felt more intimate than any kiss he had ever wished for. 

  
  
  
  
  


When they unstrapped their horses and began to brush them, their peaceful moment all but evaporated as Oikawa and Kuroo burst in. “Where the hell have you guys been?!?!?”

Oikawa scowled at Atsumu. “If you want to be going out on dates, do it later at night when it won’t affect anyone!!!”

“And you!” Kuroo shouted at Shouyou. “I thought you should still be resting in bed! Poor Bokuto’s all alone!” He tried to scold, but once he and Oikawa made eye contact they burst out in laughter. 

Shouyou simply stood there as he pondered,  _ What is going on right now?  _ He felt a sudden headache coming on, and noticed Atsumu had the same look. Shouyou put away the brush and left the stall. “Is there a reason you came here or not?”

Kuroo and Oikawa immediately stopped at glared at him. “Don’t get all sassy with us! You’re the ones that ran off without saying anything!”

Shouyou sighed. “And why do I need to tell anyone where I’m going? It’s not like we were supposed to do anything today.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “That’s the thing. The king announced we were to have a meeting at lunch, but since no one could find you guys, he moved it to tonight for dinner.”

Shouyou’s stomach lurched. His hunger all but disappeared.  _ That’s just perfect…..I really don’t want to deal with him today. _

Without noticing, Atsumu had already moved next to Shouyou and slung an arm across his shoulders. “Did he say what the reason for the meeting was?”

Oikawa eyed Atsumu’s arm. “Only that it’s about the next trial. You guys know it’s already the end of the week, right? That means the trial should start tomorrow.”

Shouyou slumped against Atsumu. “Unbelievable.”

Luckily, no one laughed at his misery. Kuroo spoke up, “I think he’s rescheduling it or something. That knight, uh Suna I think?, said he overheard them changing the dates of it. We’re not completely certain, but thought we should warn you in case it really is tomorrow.”

Shouyou smiled gratefully at Kuroo. “Thank you. We’ll be there at dinner.” 

Oikawa was still eyeing Atsumu, making jealousy stab at Shouyou’s heart. “Okay, guess we’ll see you two later.” He and Kuroo both turned around and left just as fast as they came.

“Tsumu, is there something going on between you and Oikawa that I don’t know about? You still both act so much differently around each other ever since the trial.” Shouyou blurted out. 

Atsumu withdrew his arm and rubbed the back of his neck. “I-It’s like I said, we just talked a little. I guess ya could we say we understand each other now. B-but isn’t it a good thing that we kinda get along now?? Shouldn’t I try to be talkin with all of em?”

Shouyou nodded. “Yeah of course! I wasn’t thinking it was bad, just different. But yes you should be trying to make friends with all of them.” The stiffness in Atsumu’s shoulders faded. “I only asked because he kept staring at the arm you put on my shoulders. I wasn’t sure if it was like jealousy or something? Like if you two were close but in a different way-”

“W-WHAT?!?!” Atsumu shouted as he flinched back. He covered his beet red face with his hand. “I-It’s not like that at all!!!! I promise it’s not like that and it  _ never  _ will be!! Why the  _ hell _ would ya even think that??!”

Shouyou’s face also burned. He couldn’t very well say it was because he was jealous so he stammered, “J-Just curious i-is all. I-I’ll never ask that again.”

Atsumu sighed loudly. “G-Good.”

_ Yeah, that is good. Very good.  _ “A-Anyways, we should probably get going to the dinning hall.” Atsumu nodded and walked with him back inside. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Once they were all seated at the table, King Hinata strolled in. He purposely stared in Shouyou and Atsumu’s direction. “Glad you could all  _ finally  _ join me for dinner.” The other princes snickered and Atsumu scowled at them. King Hinata took his seat and waited for his glass to be poured and took a small sip before he began. “I am holding this meeting because I wanted to inform you all of the next trial. Originally, it was going to begin tomorrow night, but then my wife reminded me of something.” Suna gave them all a look as if to say,  _ I told ya so.  _ Shouyou hid his smile behind his glass.  _ Just people watching, huh? _

“In our kingdom, we have an annual festival to welcome the start of autumn. My wife informed me that tomorrow was the day of the festival. It completely slipped my mind. I could not be able to tend to the trial or make you all go through it. This festival is an important celebration in our kingdom and I could never miss it. I also wanted you all to experience it, since it would be your first time at our kingdom’s festival. Therefore, I’m pushing back the trial until Tuesday night. That way you’ll all be able to enjoy the festival and rest up after it. Does anyone have any objections to this?” Everyone shook their heads. “Great! Then I’ll leave you all to it. I advise you all to get plenty of sleep because the celebrations start as soon as the sun rises and goes on until it rises again the next day. Have a good night.” Before he stalked off, he passed by Shouyou to whisper, “Don’t worry about staying with us. I want you to spend the holiday with the princes.” Shouyou nodded, relieved. “And Shouyou, I’m busy right now, but when I get a chance, I would like to talk to you.” Shouyou nodded again. His father seemed to think it was good enough of a response and walked away.

Shouyou shook out his shoulders.  _ I’m not going to let that get to me. I mean, tomorrow’s the festival!! _ He also had completely forgotten about it. This festival was something he looked forward to every year. They would always have something new and exciting planned for each year, and he couldn't wait. He turned to Atsumu and beamed up at him. “It’s the festival tomorrow, Tsumu! I’m so excited for you to celebrate it with us!!”

Atsumu’s face softened as he ran his fingers through Shouyou’s hair slowly. “I can’t wait.” 

Heat began rising to his face so he quickly looked away to the other princes. Kuroo was excitedly nudging Kenma. “Oi! Kenma! Tomorrow’s a festival! You like festivals at least a little right?”

Kenma shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. But the crowds…”

“You’ll be fine. I mean we’ll be spending it together so there’s no need to worry if I’m right there with you.” Kuroo added with a smile.

Kenma glanced up at him, and his lips just barely perked up. “I guess I’ll try it out.” 

“Yay!!” Kuroo shouted as he squeezed Kenma to his chest, despite his protests. Shouyou turned away to give them privacy and noticed that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were leaning close to each other, whispering. Oikawa whispered something again, causing Iwaizumi’s eyes to widen but also his cheeks brightening with just the barest trace of a blush. He immediately got up to leave, and Oikawa followed after him, laughing. Shouyou had the faintest idea of why Atsumu said that he and Oikawa would never be like that.

He glanced at Osamu and Suna. They seemed to be just like normal, but Shouyou was still worried about Suna. Osamu stared at Suna and announced boldly, “You’re spending the festival with me.” Suna offered no protest. Osamu’s face brightened with a smile and he tucked a strand of hair behind Suna’s ear, making it easy to see the tinge of pink that stained the tip of it. 

Shouyou turned away.  _ I’m so relieved they’re back to normal. You did it Suna!  _ He noticed that Bokuto wasn’t there as Akaashi made to leave the room on his own. “Sir Akaaahi!” He bolted up to follow the knight.

Akaashi paused and smiled kindly at him. “Is something the matter, Your Highness?”

“No, no! I was only going to ask how Bokuto was doing. It’d be such a shame if he missed out on the festival.” Shouyou admitted.

Akaashi patted his shoulder. “Thank you for your concern. He seems to be doing a lot better than this morning. He might be able to take part in night activities. He should be well enough then.”

“That’s great!” Shouyou exclaimed. “Should I still stay in the infirmary just in case? I don’t want him to feel left out.”

Akaashi shook his head. “No, that’s alright. I’ll be right there with him so he won’t feel left out. I promise. Have a good night, Prince Shouyou.”

“You as well!” He waved after the knight.  _ Tomorrow’s going to be perfect!  _ He turned around excitedly to Atsumu, who had followed after him. “I’m so excited I’m afraid I won’t be able to sleep tonight! But at the same time I need it because I have to stay awake the whole day to celebrate.” 

“No matter how much sleep ya get, you’ll still have too much energy.” Atsumu teased. 

Shouyou laughed and lightly pushed Atsumu’s arm. He offered to walk Atsumu back to his room, and Atsumu agreed.

When they stopped in front of his door, Shouyou quickly grabbed his hand. “Tsumu, would you like to spend the festival with me?”

Atsumu stilled and widened his eyes. “Are ya sure? I mean, what about yer family? I don’t want ya to leave them.”

Shouyou shook his head. “My father said I didn’t need to spend it with them. Besides, I’ve spent it every year with them. This year I want to spend it with  _ you _ . Besides, you’ll need someone who knows the best places to go to, things to do, and food to eat. I want you to have the best time. So what do you say?”

Atsumu paused to consider and then his face broke out in a smile. “I’d be honored to, Yer Highness.” He raised the hand Shouyou was holding and planted a kiss on it. “I shall await yer arrival tomorrow.”  Shouyou was sure his head exploded in that moment. He sputtered but couldn’t say anything even remotely understandable. Atsumu chuckled and lowered their hands. He opened his door and walked inside, throwing one last smirk over his shoulder.  _ W-W-W-W-What just happened!?!??!? _

As he stumbled his way back to his room and threw himself face down on his bed. He buried his burning face in the pillows, the only sound he could hear was the pounding of his heart. For once, he didn't scold himself for letting what Atsumu just did go to his head. He moved to curl up on his side so he could hold the hand that was kissed to his heart. _Tomorrow really is going to be perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so there ya have it! Shou is finally learning how to rely on others again. I wanted to show that it would be hard for Shou to lean on someone after losing his past friends. But I knew Atsumu would never let up so I did my best to convey that. I hope those moments helped to heal your hearts after I kept breaking them with those past chapters <3<3
> 
> This is a long fic but I'm not trying to drag out their story, but the moment when they finally confess is still a ways in the future. I love writing about people slowly falling in love and getting it right, not rushing it and messing up. The other knight/prince stories will come into he future, so pls hold on!! 
> 
> However, with OsaSuna, I decided to write a side fic after I finish this one bc their story is too long for just a couple paragraphs and I love them so much. It'll be a short fic, but I decided to do this bc I had too many ideas for them and didn't want to solely focus on their side pairing. So I won't be telling much of their story in this fic. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading the story so far. All of your comments and kudos lift me up just like Atsumu lifts Shou up<3<3<3<3 I'm so excited to write the next chapter because what is a good story without a classic Japanese festival??? xD It's going to be so cute!!!!!


	12. Karasuno's Autumn Festival

Shouyou was lightly nudged awake. He slowly blinked and began to sit upright. He brushed away the hair covering his face and stretched into a yawn. He then turned to the maidservant to thank her for waking him up. Ever since he was a kid, he asked to be woken up the exact moment the sun was starting to rise. His father was right about what he said. This festival began as soon as the sun rose, and he never wanted to miss a single minute of it. He rose from his bed, and took the soft, blue yukata from the woman and gave his thanks as he left to the bathroom to change. 

After putting on the yukata and tying the belt, he glanced at himself in the mirror. Because of where he was planning to go, he wasn’t wearing an undergarment, so a portion of his upper chest was showing. He remembered he was about to see Atsumu and decided to pull the robe much tighter to cover up, but then thought against it. Atsumu seemed a bit different around him, and Shouyou couldn’t stop replaying the scene of Atsumu kissing his hand. So he decided to test Atsumu to see if there was at least just a bit of attraction. He loosened his yukata again, revealing his chest from the v-line of the robe. He ran his hands through his hair and stared at himself again. 

He began to blush at how stupid he was. _He probably won’t care either way…..but just in case he does…._ He brushed his hair one last time and then left the bathroom. He strapped on his sandals and made his way to Atsumu’s room, quickly. He lightly knocked on the door. After the third tap, the door swung open. Atsumu stepped out with a harsh scowl, and opened his mouth to shout, but stopped dead when he stared at Shouyou. 

Atsumu’s hair was sticking up in every which way. His nightclothes were wrinkled, but the tired eyes he had a moment ago, were so wide with shock, that Shouyou thought they would pop out of his head. He slowly looked up from Shouyou’s bare feet, to his legs, and finally to his chest. A slow brush crept up along Atsumu’s cheeks and he coughed as he turned away. “...Shou? What’re ya doin?.....and why are ya wearin that????”

Shouyou beamed up at him, satisfied with the reaction he just saw. “The sun is rising which means the festival’s already beginning. Every year, I go to a certain spot this early in the morning, and I want to bring you with me. I’ll wait here while you get dressed.” He paused as a thought hit him. “Wait, do you even have a robe? I forgot to ask first. I just assumed that-”

“Shou,” Atsumu interrupted with a small smile, “I have one. I’ll be right out in a minute.”

After several minutes, Atsumu walked out in a faded grey yukata. Shouyou’s eyes drifted from his face to his sharp jaw, down his throat, and stopped at the first peek at his chest. He stumbled as he turned around and started to walk away. _Now’s now the time to be staring!! I’ll get us lost if I don’t focus!!_ He took a couple breaths and straightened in his step. 

They walked out the back entrance and down the dirt road. After walking for a while in silence, Shouyou cleared his throat. “I’m sure you’ve already figured out where we must be going, but I still won’t say until we get there. I’ll only tell you the story behind it.” Atsumu nodded as he fell in step next to him. “I’ve always been excited by this festival every year, and so when I was young I used to not be able to sleep. Instead, I’d wake up even before the sun was in the sky. I was too hyper so I decided to walk around. That day, I walked for an hour around the palace and finally started wandering outside. I kept walking and lost track of time and where I was until I suddenly saw it.” As they walked past a grove of trees, Shouyou stepped off the path and pushed away the branches to reveal it to Atsumu.

A couple feet away was a small, wooden house. Steam was rising from the back of the house, causing all of the windows in the house to be covered in fog. A couple of soft voices could be heard in the distance. A gravel walkway led to the front door with a sign that read, “Karasuno Hot Springs” Along the path, multicolored flowers were planted. Shouyou took a peek at Atsumu’s expression, and found that his face was bright with excitement. Shouyou smiled to himself as they walked up the path and went inside. The bell on the door jingled, and an elderly man, sitting at the front table, smiled at them. “Prince Shouyou, what an honor to have you back with us again. The others were anxious that you wouldn’t show up with all that you’ve been preoccupied with.”

Shouyou beamed at the man as he grabbed the bag of coins from his pocket and counted them out to hand the man. “Nothing could ever keep me too busy from coming here.”

The man chuckled and took the coins. He gave Atsumu a warm smile as he gestured to the door to the left. “They’ll be glad. Now please go right on in. Have a good time!” He waved after them, and Atsumu waved back with a smile. 

They entered a small, white room with several baskets filled with clothes in them. There was a sink in the right corner, and a half-open door that showed where the toilet was. The rest of the room contained small wooden benches. Atsumu’s excited expression didn’t waver as he began to untie his belt. Shouyou ran to the bathroom in an instant, face burning. “I-I’ll change in here! M-Meet me outside, o-okay?” He heard Atsumu hum in response. He pulled the lid down and dat for a minute with his head in his hands.

It finally hit him that he just invited Atsumu to come to a hot springs with him. That meant they’d both be in the spring together. Without any clothes. Without anything. Shouyou slapped his cheeks over and over. _Why did this never cross my mind until now?!?!?_ Just seeing the smallest peek at Atsumu’s chest was enough to make him faint, and now he was going to see him completely bare?!? He shook his head, _I don’t think I’ll make it out of this alive…._

He heard the door open as Atsumu walked out and shut again. _Aaaghhh! He’s already done!!_ He hurriedly began to strip the robe off of him, and was about to walk out like that but knew he couldn’t. He wrapped a towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom. _E-Even though he probably won’t look, I-I can’t go without a towel._ He opened the door to the hot spring, and took a step on the rock path outside that led to it. Steam was rising from the wide, circular spring. A wooden fence was wrapped around the entire area, and several vines from the trees overhead were wrapped around it. The small spring was ringed with smooth, grey rocks. 

He noticed that two other elders were already inside. Recognizing them, he smiled and was going to greet them, but then his eyes landed on Atsumu who was standing at the edge, testing the water. He also had a towel wrapped around his waist, which Shouyou thanked the heavens for. He really wouldn’t be able to survive if it wasn’t there. Atsumu dipped his toes in again, and pulled back with a hiss, making Shouyou admire how adorable it was. But then as his eyes began to move from his toes and then way upwards, he suddenly didn't think he was adorable anymore. Atsumu had strong, muscular calves, and even stronger thighs. Shouyou gulped as he stared at those thick, tanned thighs. He quickly moved his gaze up past the towel, and then widened his eyes. He knew Atsumu had a strong build, and that he trained a lot, but catching sight of Atsumu’s torso still made his knees incredibly weak. 

He peeked at Atsumu’s sculpted chest, and was tempted to move to run his hands over it to see if it was as firm as it looked. He immediately moved his sight to Atsumu’s toned abdomen. Shouyou had been shaped as a much more muscular man then he’d been years ago, and thought he was very defined compared to most people, but he really didn’t hold a candle to Atsumu. As Atsumu would try the water again, he would flinch back and would subconsciously tighten his abdomen, showing Shou just how chiseled he was. He was about to turn away from him, knowing full well that the reason his face was so hot wasn’t because of the springs, but then his eyes landed on Atsumu’s v-line. Shouyou hated and loved the fact that Atsumu wore the towel so low on his waist. He started to follow the line to where it dipped below the towel, but then he heard a cough. 

His head whipped up to see Atsumu staring at him. _No no no!!! H-He just caught me didn’t he?!?! UGHHH!! What do I do?!!?_ He raced to open his mouth and explain, but noticed wasn’t actually looking at his face. His eyes were also trailing Shouyou’s body. Shouyou felt extremely self-conscious, but stayed in the position he was in. When Atsumu’s gaze met with his again, his face burned and so Shouyou’s did as well. They turned away from each other, trying to cover up the red staining their cheeks. Shouyou’s chest hurt with how hard his heart was beating against it. He heard a splash and saw that Atsumu had stepped in the water and sat down. His back was to Shouyou, but he could still see the faint pink on the tip of his ears. 

After another deep breath, Shouyou moved to sit inside next to Atsumu. He made sure to not be too close, but not too far that it would be obvious. “Good morning, Prince Shouyou!” Shouyou turned to the familiar voice and smiled. He completely forgot they weren’t the only ones there, and so smiled to cover up his shock. “Good morning to both of you.”

The two older men had graying hair that turned into white. Their faces were full of wrinkles and frown lines, but their smiles were still kind. “We weren’t sure you were coming this year. We’re glad you are!” Their gazes landed on Atsumu with a start. “And you brought somebody too! You’ve never done that before. He must be special to you, huh?”

Shouyou smiled bashfully as he replied, “Yes, very.” He turned to see Atsumu already staring at him with an indiscernible look in his eyes as his already pink cheeks turned red. They sat there staring and smiling for another moment before the men spoke up again. 

“Good for you. We were worried every year when you come by yourself every time. We thought you never had any friends. Glad to see you brought a friend along with you.” They smiled at them, completely oblivious of the moment before. 

Shouyou hesitated to answer, because he hated saying Atsumu was his friend more by the second. He tried to keep from grimacing as he answered, “I’ve had friends before. I never brought them before, but since Atsumu is my b-best f-friend, I brought him along.” He stumbled over the words by accident, and noticed even Atsumu was grimacing at them, but wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or not. 

“Ah best friends!” One answered with a wide smile. “Very hard to come by. And who knows? Maybe if you’ll get closer you’ll even become sworn brothers!” Atsumu and Shouyou both winced from the last statement. 

“I-It’s certainly something t-to think about.” Shouyou stammered through gritted teeth. Wanting to change the subject, he turned to Atsumu again. “The first people I met here are these two men. I see them every year on this day. Of course I’ve come here several times throughout the year, but only late at night. Early mornings are the only time I can catch them.” Shouyou turned back to them with a warm smile. “It’s really nice to see you both doing well.” They nodded with a smile in return. He let out a relieved sigh as he relaxed into the rock, and leaned his head back against it. He slowly closed his eyes to relax. For a while, it was absolutely peaceful. He hadn’t heard Atsumu make a noise so just as he was about to ask him if he was alright, he felt something move towards him. 

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Atsumu’s bare chest. He slowly leaned his head back to look up at Atsumu. Both of his arms were on either side of Shouyou’s head, stretched out to grab something behind his head. Atsumu’s thigh was touching his, and Shouyou was sure he was going to pass out. He was completely surrounded by Atsumu’s body, and was frozen on the spot. All he could do was stare, and if he was being honest, that’s all he really wanted to do. He shook his head and glanced back up at Atsumu. His brows were furrowed in concentration, but once he heard a smack behind him, Atsumu’s brows relaxed. He moved his arms back, and blinked down at Shouyou in surprise. “O-Oh sorry, Shou. Didn’t mean to mess with ya, but there was a bug that was crawling towards your head. So I moved to kill it before it did. Sorry for uh-” His voice broke off as he looked down to see just how close they were. 

Shouyou watched his throat bob as he gulped. His eyes flickered to Atsumu’s face again, and widened as he saw just how red the other was. Atsumu was staring at him with something he thought was longing but was too skeptical to believe it. Atsumu’s left hand was resting next to Shouyou’s right shoulder. His other hand was in the water so Shouyou had a chance to escape, but he couldn't move. He couldn’t even get his body to at least shift away. All he could do was sit and stare.

Neither one broke eye contact as they gazed at each with red faces, their lips parting. Shouyou’s common sense was nowhere to be found as he leaned his body just a bit closer. Before he could make sense of the gasp Atsumu just sounded, throats were cleared loudly. 

The other men were staring at them, awkwardly. Atsumu and Shouyou stared at them with just as much awkwardness, and looked back at each other and remembered just how close they were and flinched away. They peered at the men again, whose expressions relaxed. They gave forced smiles at them. “Forgive us, we did not mean to be staring. We were only a little shocked. We’re sorry if this may come as a misunderstanding, but do you two...um...well…are you two toget-

Shouyou abruptly stood up from where he was sitting and left the spring. His entire body flushed in embarrassment. “Prince Shouyou?!” Shouyou waved them off, not turning around. “I-I’ll s-see you b-both another t-time.” They still shouted after him, but then gave up as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He leaned back against the door with a sigh. _Why do I make it so obvious?!?! I said I’d let try to keep them in until he was ready, but everyone can easily see it on my face!_ He smacked his forehead in dismay. _I’m sure that Atsumu doesn’t-_ his train of thought broke off as he replayed the scene before they were interrupted. Atsumu never moved away. He didn’t even look bothered by how close they are. He blushed so much that it looked like he might’ve actually liked it. _….I’m not so sure about Atsumu anymore….how does he really feel about me??_

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the doorknob move. In an instant, he jumped away from the door, grabbed his robe, and went inside the small bathroom. As he closed his door, Atsumu opened the other one. “Shou? Are ya alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was getting too hot. I was afraid of fainting so I got up fast enough to cool down.” It wasn’t an exact lie, but it wasn’t the full truth either. 

“Okay. They were worried about ya.” Atsumu answered back. He heard shuffling and figured he was changing to leave, too. “They're nice folks. Thank you for bringin me here. I haven’t been to a hot spring since I was little.”

“Really?” Shouyou asked, grateful for the change of subject.

“Mhmm.” Atsumu hummed. “I forgot how hot yet peaceful it was. Thanks for always takin me with ya to visit yer favorite places. I always have so much fun when I’m with ya.”

Shouyou’s chest tightened and he clutched at his yukata. The compliment shot through him like an arrow to the heart. It was so honest and straightforward, it made Shouyou speechless. He couldn’t think of anything to say in return so they both kept silent.

After changing and bidding farewell, they made the trek back to the palace. When they finally arrived, Shouyou walked up a couple steps ahead of Atsumu and stopped. He turned back to face Atsumu boldly. “I’ve never had this much fun until I met you, Tsumu. I really should be thanking you.” 

Atsumu’s mouth opened and closed several times, but then he eventually landed on a fond smile. “Guess that means we were blessed by somebody to have found each other, huh?” 

Shouyou hadn’t ever believed in things like soulmates, or people who are meant for each other, or that everyone has a one true person they belong with. But as Atsumu spoke those words, he couldn’t stop himself from agreeing. “Yeah, guess we are.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“We’re gonna join in every race, right?” Atsumu asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Shouyou giggled as he observed how excited Atsumu was. They were standing on the edge of the large river that ran through the capital. Many citizens would use it as transportation of goods on small rowboats or as a late night date, but the water was as clear and pristine as ever. 

A large crowd had already gathered around the banks, amping up Shouyou’s nerves. He made sure as soon as they were back to get changed as fast as possible for the day ahead. In no time, they saddled up their horses and headed for the first event. Even though they made it early, a crowd was already starting to form. He scanned the people around him to see if any of the other princes and their knights were there, but no one he recognized was there. “If you want to.”

Atsumu nodded. “Of course I do. We’re gonna win every single one of them.” He also began scanning the crowd and sighed. “Though, I wish there was at least one person to compete against.” The people nearby heard his exclamation and scowled at him. Shouyou slapped his arm, but covered his laugh with his other hand. 

“Well in the one-on-one races, you’ll go against me.” Shouyou pointed out.

Atsumu turned to him with a smirk. “Ya think you’ll be enough to compete with _me_? Sorry Shou, but did ya even notice how built I was when we were at the hot springs??” He raised his eyebrow, daring him to lie.

Shouyou avoided his eyes and stuttered, “Y-You didn’t l-look _that_ strong..”

Atsumu belted out a laugh. “Yer such a terrible liar, Shou.” 

Shou tried to think of a comeback, but then a man stood up on a small platform above everyone with a cough. “Everyone, please quiet down. I and two other appointed men will be the judges for this competition. There will be two overseers, one on each bank. They will be enforcing the following rules: no assaulting each other with the oars, no crashing into someone else’s boat, and no throwing any type of object at each other. You are allowed to push the other competitors’ boats with your oar away from you, but remember _only the boat._ ” He paused letting it all sink in, and then clapped his hands together. “Now that that’s settled, we will begin with our first one: a two-paired race.”

Atsumu and Shouyou simultaneously turned to each other with a wry grin that said, _we’ll be taking this one._ They rushed over to the rowboats with other competitors and climbed aboard. 

As if they’d done it a hundred times, Shouyou sat in front, Atsumu sat behind him, they pulled up the oars and waited for the announcer to shout and started rowing. 

They were easily far ahead of everyone else, and hadn’t even broken a sweat. Since the second they began, Shouyou’s lips kept growing into a wider smile. He turned to see Atsumu grinning right back at him. They heard others shouting behind them that they were cheaters, and they cracked up. Shouyou recalled what Atsumu had told him earlier and what he said back. _The most fun I’ve ever had really is always with Tsumu._

The race was over before they knew it. They climbed back on shore to stare at the gaping crowd. Atsumu proudly straightened with an arrogant expression. Shouyou rolled his eyes at him. The judges hurried over to congratulate them and hand them their prize: a basket filled with ripe fruits. Shouyou and Atsumu happily took it and started to eat them as they watched the other finish, causing the other competitors to furiously glare at them. 

When all the people were finished and placed, the next race was announced: the men’s single race. Shouyou and Atsumu were already running to the boats to get the first pick, pushing at each other as they laughed until they heard someone shout behind them. “Oi! Ya think ya can cheat like that?!?” Shouyou and Atsumu froze as they turned to see Osamu and Suna walking towards them. Atsumu’s face fell as he groaned. “Why are ya two here?!? Go do somethin else!!”

Osamu smirked at him. “Sounds like yer afraid we’ll beat ya.” That was all it took for Atsumu’s motivation to come roaring back as he headed for the boats, promising to crush them all. 

Suna lingered behind for a moment with Shouyou. “Just take a look at him, Shouyou. That’s really the man you love??” 

Shouyou tipped his head back with a laugh, and responded between each breath,“...T-Tsumu’s just f-fine...the way he is.” 

Suna chuckled with him and turned to say something else, but then was pulled away. “Rin. Let’s go.” Before Suna could say a word, Osamu pulled him by the hand and dragged him to the rowboat next to the one he picked. 

Shouyou felt slightly guilty and silently promised to apologize to Osamu later. He ran over to find a boat before they were all taken. Once they were seated and ready, the shout sounded and they took off. Atsumu and Osamu were already tied in the lead, but Suna and Shouyou were not too far behind. They constantly shouted curses at each other and used their paddles to push at each other’s boat. Atsumu pushed too hard at Osamu’s, causing it to almost flip over. That immediately set off Osamu. He stood up in his boat, wobbling as he tried to hit Atsumu out his boat. Atsumu dodged his swings and began to stand too, wobbling even more than Osamu. They went back and forth, screaming and hitting each other with their paddles. 

Shouyou shook his head in dismay. _I should’ve known this would happen. Poor Suna, I’m sure he’s so disappointed in-_ His thoughts broke off as he caught a glimpse of a Suna, with a devilish smirk as he slowly rowed behind Atsumu. They both were obviously too preoccupied with each other to even notice he crept up behind them. _He’s way too good at that._ Suna quickly raised his oar and gave one little nudge to Atsumu’s back. 

In the blink of an eye, Atsumu’s balance was shattered as he toppled forward right into Osamu, dragging them both down into the river. Their shouts were muffled by the enormous splashed they caused as they went under. Shouyou stopped rowing as he stared at the scene, wide-eyed. He heard Suna cackling ahead of him, and turned to him with an incredulous look. “What?” Suna asked, nonchalantly, “I never _assaulted_ him, just gave him a little push.” Shouyou shook his head with a laugh, and Suna shrugged. He picked up the oars again and began to paddle as he shouted back, “If you don’t hurry up, you’ll never catch up to me.”

Shouyou took one look at the twins flapping around in the water as they swore at each other, and at the finish line ahead of him. He picked up his oars and began rowing as fast as he could. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Damnit!!!” Atsumu shouted as he stomped onto the bank, soaking wet. Suna and Shouyou were sitting down on the ground, eating the prize they just won. He scowled down at the down. “Oi!! Look a little more upset!! I’m soaked and it’s all because of that bastard!! I woulda won if it wasn’t for him.” He started shaking his hair out, and they both flinched away so as to not get wet. He paused for a second, “But it also felt like somethin pushed me. I coulda sworn I felt somethin touch my back.” 

Shouyou glanced at Suna out of the corner of his eye. The knight continued to eat lazily, not giving anything away. Shouyou had to fight the grin that was trying to form. Atsumu narrowed his eyes at their silence, but before he could ask, Osamu knocked right into him. “Samu! I swear I’m gonna kill ya!!” Atsumu pushed his twin off of him with a growl.

Osamu shoved back at him. “I tripped, asshole!! Didn’t do it on purpose! Besides, it’s your fault for fallin so stop blamin everythin on me!!” 

They continued to push at each other. “Like I was sayin, something pushed me from behind!!”

Osamu rolled his eyes. “Stop lyin!! There’s no way I couldn’t have seen it-” He broke off as he glimpsed at Suna and Shouyou sitting down quietly. He squinted particularly hard at the knight. Atsumu followed his line of sight, but narrowed on the food, not the point Osamu was about to figure out. 

Atsumu stepped closer to them with his hand. “Hey give me some, too.”

Suna batted his hand away. “Did ya win??” Atsumu glared. “Didn’t think so. Winners get rewards, idiots get nothin. So keep yer dirty, wet hands away from the food. Thank you.”

Atsumu growled at him, but noticed a slip of paper and reached for it. “Wait what’s this?”

Suna snatched it back just as fast. “Oh these?” He asked snarkily. “Just free dinner tickets to any restaurant we want to eat tonight.”

Atsumu widened his eyes in disbelief. “Huh?? All we got for the last prize was a basket of fruit!! How come ya both get tickets to a restaurant and a basket of cheese and crackers?!?”

Suna smirked at him. “Well the original prize was a single ticket, but since we tied we got two. The basket was for Shouyou because it was his second win in a row.”

“Then Shou can I please have some??” Atsumu sat down in front of Shouyou with a pitiful look. Shouyou was about to give in and give him the entire basket to eat, but Suna beat him to it.

He snatched the basket away and moved it behind his back. “Hell no. Next time, actually win instead of disgracing yourself.”

Atsumu glared at them. “Since did you two become such good friends??”

Suna laughed as he slung an arm across Shouyou’s shoulders and, and Shouyou noticed Osamu tense. “What? Got a problem with it??” Atsumu’s face was blushing darkly in anger. “What do ya care anyways? Shouyou and I are allowed to be friends and good friends like us are goin out to eat together tonight. Isn’t that right, Shouyou?”

Atsumu turned to him with a start. “Yer really gonna go with him?!?” 

Shouyou opened his mouth to explain it was all a joke, but then Osamu cut in with that deadly voice that made everyone freeze. “Rin. You’re taking me out to eat tonight, right?” 

Suna immediately withdrew his arm and stood up. He handed over the tickets without hesitation. “O-Of course, Your Highness.” 

Osamu nodded and glanced at the basket of food. “You’ll give some of that too, right?” 

Suna quickly grabbed the basket and handed over a cracker with cheese on it. Osamu opened his mouth and kept his arms behind his back. Shouyou watched Suna hesitate and try to hand it to him, but Osamu’s mouth hung open. Suna ducked his head with a blush as he shakily fed the cracker to Osamu. 

Shouyou’s face heated as he looked away to see Atsumu’s face full of disgust. “Can’t they ever just not do that shit in public?!?” He whispered, causing Shouyou to choke on the cracker he was eating. 

“Alright everybody!!” The man announced. “The women’s single race is about to begin. After that is our final competition will consist of a three person team race. For those that do not have a third person to compete with, I suggest you go find one before the race begins. Now ladies’ take your marks!” 

The four of them jolted up and glanced at each other. Four was too much, and they all knew they’d never come up with a compromise of three people. They all glanced around the crowd finding at least one person that might be suitable. Atsumu gave up within a couple seconds before turning to Shouyou. “He ain’t here. I’m gonna go find him. Just wait for me, okay?” Shouyou didn’t have time to answer as he stormed off. 

  
  
  


As they finally named the women’s victors and the line formed for the next race, Shouyou sighed as Atsumu still wasn’t there. He decided to move away from the others because he was sure Atsumu wouldn’t make it. However, right as he started to step out of the line a voice rang out. “SHOU!! I GOT HIM!!” He whipped his head to the left to see Atsumu beaming at him with one hand waving and in the other was the collar of Oikawa’s shirt as he was being dragged across the ground. Iwaizumi was trailing behind them with a faint smile on his face. Oikawa was kicking and screaming at Atsumu to let go, but Atsumu continued to ignore him as he dumped him on the ground in front of Shouyou. “Now we got three. Let’s win this thing.”

Oikawa stood up in an instant and tried to run away, but Atsumu caught his arm. “LIKE HELL I’M GOING TO HELP YOU!! I was in the middle of eating breakfast and you pulled me by the back of my neck without a word, dragged me across the city, and expect me to _help you_?!?!!??!” He brushed the dirt off of his clothes and spat at Atsumu’s shoe. “And you!!!” He pointed at Iwaizumi. “How could you stand by and let him take me?!!? Isn’t your job to protect me-”

Atsumu pulled Oikawa’s arm forward as the line moved. He turned to Shouyou. “You can pick the boat.” Shouyou hesitated because of the entire situation but finally settled on one. As they climbed in, Oikawa kept trying to leave, but Atsumu and Iwaizumi blocked him so he had no choice but to sit down. “I hate all of you!!!” 

Iwaizumi chuckled and decided to join Suna and Osamu in their group. As they were all seated, numerous voices rang out. The crowd whipped their heads around to see a group of four men running to get in line. Shouyou’s excitement all but faded as Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma smiled at them, getting in line. He knew exactly how this race was going to end. 

Atsumu scowled at them. “Why the hell are all of ya here? No one invited ya!!”

Kuroo smirked at him as he started boarding. “We just so happened to be in town and saw Oikawa being dragged away and thought something exciting must be going on.” He turned to Kenma, still standing on the bank. “You sure you don’t want to join?” Kenma nodded and Kuroo’s face darkened with disappointment. 

Bokuto and Akaashi both settled behind Kuroo. Bokuto was shaking the boat as he kept bouncing around in excitement. “Ha ha ha!! Can’t wait to win this thing!!!” He patted Akaashi's back in front of him.

 _I thought he was supposed to be sick until later tonight._ He gave Akaashi a questioning glance, and the knight only shrugged. Shouyou pinched the bridge of his nose. _Is it too late to drop out now??_

Right as he thought this the announcer stood on the platform and shouted at them to start. Shouyou immediately started rowing as fast as he could. Their three teams sped ahead of the rest. Kuroo’s boat was slightly ahead of Shouyou’s and Osamu’s was a tad bit behind. Atsumu was already getting agitated and used his oar to shove hard at Osamu’s. “Yer not messin me up this time!!” Osamu shouted a curse after him. 

They started gaining on Kuroo’s team and were stuck in a tie, both sides were too focused on rowing to push the other’s. However, that didn’t last long as Bokuto impulsively raised his oar to swing at them. They all finished back trying to avoid getting smacked in the head. “OI!! Yer gonna knock someone out, idiot!!” Akaashi's usual mask of calm was gone in an instant as he scowled and used his oar to push their boat away. 

Oikawa shouted at Atsumu to stop being stupid, causing Atsumu’s anger to rise and he rowed very quickly to ram into the other’s bam. They crashed and each boat wobbled and everyone fought to hang on. The overseers were yelling the rules at them, but no one was listening. Atsumu was in the back, striking Bokuto with his oar, and Bokuto fought back, pushing Akaashi behind him. Oikawa screamed curses and used his oar to continuously splash Kuroo in the face with water. Kuroo tried to move away, but there was nowhere to move without falling out so every time he’d shout at him to stop, he’d choke on the next splash of water from Oikawa. Shouyou sat there with his head in his hands. _I knew something like this would happen._

A flicker of movement caught his eye and lifted his head. Suna, Osamu, and Iwaizumi sped by in their boat, cocky grins on their faces, as they rowed to the finish line. _And it just got even better.._

  
  
  
  


Shouyou followed after Atsumu down the street as he continued to curse and kick everything in his path. After being disqualified from the competition and having Osamu rub his victory in Atsumu’s face, he was definitely not having a good time so far. Shouyou fought the giggles rising in his throat as he watched Atsumu, thinking he resembled a little kid throwing a fit. _I was right when I said he was childish._

Atsumu swore loudly, frightening a woman walking near them. Shouyou started to suggest he quiet down, but then heard the faintest sound of music. He grabbed Atsumu’s arm and started running towards the sound. They ran through the streets and finally stopped at an open pavilion, downtown. A wide, open stage was towards the back and a crowd had gathered to sit in front of it on blankets. A woman had just finished playing her bamboo flute and bowed to the audience. 

Shouyou pulled Atsumu to a spot in the center and sat down. "What's this?" Atsumu asked.

Shouyou watched a man rise to the stage with a violin as he answered. “The musicians of our city wanted to have their own event so they were granted this pavilion. Sometimes it’ll be a judged competition. Sometimes it’ll be karaoke. And sometimes, it’ll just be whoever wants to play can, and people can sit for the day and listen. Seems like that’s what’s going on today. I used to come and listen when waiting for other events to start. Would you like to stay and listen?”

Atsumu waited for the man to start and nodded. “Sure. It sounds really nice so far, so why not?” 

Shouyou started to agree but broke off when Atsumu laid his head in Shouyou’s lap with his back to Shouyou. “T-Tsumu!!

“What?” Atsumu mumbled. “We don’t have any blankets or pillows. I want to be comfortable so I can listen. If it’s too uncomfortable for ya, I’ll move.”

It wasn’t. Atsumu fit perfectly in his lap and there was no reason to object to it so he stayed silent. They lost track of time as one musician after the next came up to perform. Shouyou slowly relaxed and rested his arm on Atsumu’s, his fingers lingering in Atsumu’s hair. Occasionally, he’d run his fingers through it, making Atsumu shiver. When they recognized the song, they would hum along or clap along to the more upbeat ones. When a group of men finished their percussion ensemble, they cheered. Everyone looked around for the next musician, but no one was standing up. Predicting it was going to end, everyone started to get up to leave, but then loud footsteps rang out and they all turned to see a group of men join. Shouyou didn’t turn around, fearing it was exactly who he thought it was. 

His fears were confirmed as Bokuto’s laugh rang out. “This looks like fun. Guess we’ll have to join this too.” _Here we go again._

Atsumu shot up from Shouyou’s lap with a shout. “Oi!! How do all of ya show up wherever we are?!!? Go somewhere else!!”

“But we want to be here.” Oikawa replied, snarkily. He, Iwaizumi, Osamu, Suna, Kuroo, Kenma, and Akaashi made their way to sit by them, as Bokuto continued to the stage. They purposely surrounded Atsumu who was furiously glaring at them, but couldn’t object because Bokuto started to speak. 

“Hello everyone!!” Bokuto announced, excitedly. Several people in the front waved and said hello back. “Do you mind if I play for all of you? Clap if you want me to!” The majority began to clap, but Bokuto leaned his ear to the audience and everyone started clapping loudly. He smacked his chest proudly. “Yes!! Let’s do this!” He went to the back of the stage to talk to one of the overseers and came back with an instrument. He set it down gently and took the cloth covering off of it. It was a koto. Bokuto was going to play the koto. 

Everyone but Akaashi covered their mouths as their shoulders shook with laughter. Bokuto, one of the clumsiest, roughest, and most energetic people they knew was going to play the koto. An instrument that’s known to be played sitting down for long periods of time with the most precise movements that if you pull on the strings too hard, they can break. Bokuto was going to play this. Oikawa and Kuroo were slapping each other’s shoulders, as they quietly laughed. Shouyou had to harbor every last bit of self-control so that he wouldn’t laugh.

When Bokuto had tuned it to what he thought was good, he played the first note. And right then everyone was frozen and shut up. He was amazing. He was _really_ amazing. Everyone’s jaw dropped as they watched Bokuto in utter disbelief. Each note he played perfectly. It literally blew their minds so that when he finished and everyone gave him a standing ovation, they were still frozen in their seats. 

Akaashi was the only one standing as he proudly clapped for Bokuto, not looking the least bit surprised. Bokuto ate the applause up. "I'm amazing right??? I'm so amazing!! I must be the best, huh??!" He laughed as he finally got off stage and walked over to the group. He paused when he saw them still sitting with wide eyes. "What's with all of you?" No one gave him an answer. He scratched his cheek nervously and pulled Akaashi to leave with him. "Let's go, something's wrong with them." Akaashi let himself be dragged away with one last smirk over his shoulder.

The next musician already started playing, but they weren't listening to any of it. "W-Was it just me or did Bokuto just play the koto?" Kuroo gasped. 

"Maybe this is just a dream." Oikawa offered.

"Or a hallucination." Atsumu added.

They all nodded solemnly. "I mean there's no way that's real, right? It can't be. It just can't be. He was supposed to be the idiot of the group." Oikawa stated with a shake of his head.

"That was always you." Atsumu just had to blurt out. 

Oikawa sneered at him and opened his mouth to start shouting who knows what, but Shouyou interrupted. "Anyways! Are you all doing anything next?"

They turned to him warily. "Not sure if we'll be able to handle another surprise like that."

Shouyou laughed. "I don't think it'll end up like that but who knows. Atsumu and I were going to join an eating competition. Just wanted to invite you all."

Everyone's eyes gleamed with excitement except Atsumu. "Shou?!? Why would ya do that?!!"

 _Because if I didn't, you all would've started another brawl in the middle of the performance!_ "I was only inviting them."

Atsumu stared at him in disbelief. "But ya said ya wanted to spend the festival with me! Not all of _them_."

Shouyou was about to point out that this would be the last time, but Osamu spoke up. "Tsumu yer bein too needy. Maybe he doesn't wanna be alone with ya all day. Yer annoyin as hell, no one would want to be put through that torture." He patted Atsumu's shoulder with a smirk. "Just shut yer trap already and let's go. Please lead the way, Shouyou."

  
  
  
  
  


Shouyou, Atsumu, Kuroo, Osamu, and Iwaizumi, along with over twenty other men and women, were seated in a long table. This event was placed at one of the fields on the outskirts of the capital, because no one wanted whatever mess the contestants threw back up on the streets. 

Suna, Oikawa, and Kenma were sitting in the front row with grins on their faces. "If you win this for me Iwa-chan, I promise to reward you later!" Oikawa shouted as he winked. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and looked down at the plate in front of him. Shouyou wasn't sure if it was because of the sun, but Iwaizumi's cheeks were pinker than usual. "Shut up, asshole."

"Rin. Have an idea of where you want to spend the prize money, so we can go there after I win this." Osamu announced without a trace of arrogance, just stating what he thought was true. 

“If I get in the top five, you’re participating in everything for the rest of the day, okay Kenma?” Kuroo grinned.

Kenma looked slightly alarmed as he shook his head. “No, that’s not okay. I don’t agree-”

“Is everybody ready?!!!” A woman exclaimed as she stood in front of the table. Everyone cheered. “Before we start, remember the rules. Keep your hands and feet to yourselves and there will be people watching you all so don’t even try to hide the food in your lap or sneak it to someone else. Let’s begin!” 

The first dish they were given was a plate of twelve sushi rolls drowned in a thick, spicy sauce. Shouyou groaned. After eating the snacks earlier, he wasn’t planning to win, but to do this for fun. However, he wasn’t sure if he could even make it through the first round. Everyone else was already digging in, so he didn't bother with the chopsticks and picked up the rolls to throw down his throat. 

After a couple more rounds of side dishes drowned in thick sauces and dressings, Shouyou was eliminated. He sat next to Kenma and leaned on him, holding his stomach. The fifth round began with only five other people besides the princes and knight. This time a thick, creamy piece of pie was placed on their plates. One of the contestants gagged. Seeing it even made Shouyou nauseous. By the end of that round, only two other people besides the princes and knight were left. Atsumu was face down on the table, holding his stomach as he panted. Kuroo started to look green as they were bringing out the next plates. Osamu and Iwaizumi only looked slightly bothered, as if what they had eaten had barely affected them at all. 

The next dish was a traditional beef dish loaded with gravy that covered the entire plate. “Remember, you have to eat up _everything_.” The woman reminded them. Atsumu stared down at his plate, stabbed it with the chopsticks and raised it to his mouth and gagged. He threw the chopsticks and dropped to the ground as he vomited. Shouyou raced to his side and rubbed his back, signaling to a nearby stand for some water.

The other two citizens immediately began to gag and drop to the ground as well. Kuroo covered his mouth with his hand. Seeing that he was going to be in third place, he raised his hand in surrender and dropped out. 

Osamu and Iwaizumi didn’t give up. They finished the dish and sat back, holding their stomachs. The final dish was brought out and it was stacked with miniature onigiri. Osamu cracked a smile as he started shoving the food down his throat. Iwaizumi’s face was strained as he started to eat the first one. After three, he couldn’t handle it anymore and gave up, much to Oikawa’s dismay. Osamu was crowned the victor. 

  
  
  
  


Atsumu was curled on his side in a fetal position as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hold his stomach. Shouyou sat up next to him and continued to rub his back, soothingly. Shouyou brought him to this part of the field because no one else would be here. 

“Ughh it hurts so bad!” Atsumu whined. “Why did ya want me to do that?”

“I never said you had to!” Shouyou protested. “And I never said to push yourself past your limits either!”

“Ughh….” Atsumu groaned. “This was supposed to be fun..”

Shouyou panicked. He knew that the others had kept butting in on their fun, but he thought was still enjoying it. Now he was lying on the ground in stomach pain. “Tsumu, I’m so sorry. I know I promised you an amazing time at our festival, and it’s been the exact opposite. I should’ve planned if they ran into us, and I should’ve not suggested we do this event. I’m really sorry that it hasn’t been that fun for you. We can go back if you-”

“Shou. It was only a joke. Calm down.” Atsumu interrupted, softly. He patted the patch of grass next to him and Shouyou moved to lie on his side, facing Atsumu. He used right arm to pillow his head. Atsumu stared at him for a moment as his eyes softened. “Even if I was broken and bloody, I’d never want to miss out on spendin another minute with you. I’m havin fun Shou so don’t worry about it.”

Shouyou’s heart leapt up into his throat as his cheeks burned. It was moments like these where he thought he was sure Atsumu felt the same way. He was internally screaming at himself to confess, but pushed the words back down. “O-Okay. But if you ever want to go back, let me know.”

Atsumu nodded. He rolled over to lie on his back, one hand behind his head, one on his stomach, as he stared at the large field. Lush, green grass filled with all types of wildflowers and trees were swaying from the soft wind. 

Shouyou stayed on his side and observed Atsumu’s side profile. He longed to know how it felt to lie on top of Atsumu, his head buried in Atsumu’s chest, enveloped in his arms. Would he ever get that chance one day? Would he ever be able to have that with Atsumu? Or would they always be stuck like this, never crossing the line?

Atsumu abruptly sat up and reached to grab something. He lowered back onto his side and held out a bright orange flower. “It’s as bright as the sun, which made me think of you. Would you like it?”

Blood rushed to his face as he stuttered, “Y-Yes, thank y-you.” He took the flower with shaking fingers and held it to his eyes. “The sun really makes you think of me?”

Atsumu nodded. “You’ve always been as bright as the sun to me. Sometimes, I swear yer smiles are even brighter.”

Shouyou buried his face in his hands. “S-Stop it! Y-You can’t j-just say stuff l-like that!”

Atsumu chuckled and gently pried his hands away from his face. His smile was so fond that Shouyou was tempted to kiss it right then and there. “But I meant it.”

  
  
  
  
  


Shouyou was adjusting his new yukata in front of the mirror. Normally he would wear one that consisted of his kingdom's colors but this year he added gold into the mix. So he wore a dark navy blue robe with orange and gold designs. The orange on his robe set off the brightness of his hair, and the gold brought out his eyes. 

Self-conscious again, he tightened his robe so that he was completely covered, but then remembered how Atsumu acted earlier.

When they were lying down on the field, Atsumu's fingers lingered on Shouyou's after he pulled them away from his face. They laid there for hours talking about anything and everything as their fingers were laced in each other's, holding that flower.

Heat flared on his cheeks as he thought back to it and decided to loosen his yukata to expose his skin just a little. One of the maidservants that helped prepare his outfit offered to help with his hair. "Because of the gold that was added, I thought adding this to your hair would make you look even more striking and of course, more handsome."

"And what makes you think I want to look handsome?" Shouyou asked, feigning innocence. 

"Prince Shouyou," the woman began with a knowing look, "it is never my place to comment on any of the royal's affairs, but you are not fooling anyone with that robe. Every year you've represented your kingdom's colors and suddenly this year you decide to add gold? The exact shade as another country's?"

Shouyou shrugged and avoided her eyes. "Maybe I'm just really into that color these days."

The woman smirked as she nodded. "Of course, Your Highness." She motioned for Shouyou to sit on the chair so she could add the jar of glittering gold to Shouyou's hair. When she was finished and he saw his reflection, he was definitely as striking as she said. The glitter in his hair reflected the lights from his room, not enough to blind, but to make him shine. Almost like the sun, just like what Atsumu said.

The woman narrowed her eyes at his growing blush and he quickly stood up to thank her and get going. He informed Atsumu earlier that they would meet on the main street of downtown where all the stalls, games, and food would be. Even though he finished earlier than he planned, he still entered the carriage waiting for him and rode into the city as he watched the sun begin its descent.

Shouyou strolled down the street for a while, cataloguing everything he wanted to do with Atsumu. As he walked back to the beginning of the street, Atsumu was already there. He didn't know why, but he ducked behind one of the beams from a stall and peeks out to stare at him. Shouyou had already seen him in a yukata this morning, so how come he looked so much hotter in this one?

Atsumu was donning a black yukata with red flames that rose from the bottom and faded into a gold as it reached his waist. The gold from the flames set off the blonde in Atsumu’s hair as it was neatly swept to the side. The lanterns above him shone on him brightly enough that it looked like he was glowing. Like Shouyou, his yukata was loose at the top so that a small sliver of his chest was seen. He was searching the crowd frantically, and Shouyou slapped his cheeks and straightened up. 

He slowly walked up to Atsumu with his hands laced behind his back. Atsumu’s eyes caught his movement and he came racing over. “Shou! I’ve been lookin all over for ya! I thought we were supposed to meet-” His voice broke off as he got a good glimpse of Shouyou. He had purposely stood under a nearby lantern, bringing to light his appearance. Atsumu had stopped dead in his tracks as he slowly glanced at Shouyou from his sandals up to his hair. “W-Wow, Shou…..ya look good. Like _really_ good.” Shouyou immediately blushed. “C-Can I?” Atsumu asked as he took a small step forward with an outstretched hand towards Shouyou’s hair. 

Shouyou ducked his head as his eyes began to burn as well. “S-Sure.” He felt the brush of Atsumu’s fingers in his hair before he pulled them back. He tilted his head back up to see Atsumu rubbing the gold glitter between his fingers. 

A smirk began to form on his lips. “Didn’t know ya liked this color so much. Did ya know that it just so happens to be the same shade as my-”

“I-I’m just really into t-that color these days.” Shouyou quickly interrupted. 

Atsumu glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, smirk growing. “Sure.” 

Wanting to change the topic, he blurted out, “You looked really good too Tsumu! Actually, good isn’t enough. You look really amazing. H-Handsome in fact…” his voice cut off after he realized he said way too much, but Atsumu didn’t look bothered at all. “A-Anyways, let’s start walking. I have a lot I want to do with you.” Atsumu nodded and silently followed. 

The crowd had already gotten very thick so Shouyou had to squeeze in between people. It struck him that Atsumu might not be able to do it so he turned around and without a second thought grabbed Atsumu’s hand. Atsumu’s eyes flickered with emotion as he smiled down at Shouyou. “S-So we don’t get separated…” Atsumu nodded and interlocked his fingers with Shouyou’s. He then lightly rubbed the back of Shouyou’s hand with his thumb, making Shouyou trip in his step. 

He led Atsumu to the center of the street where a man and woman were standing in front of a fountain. A small group of couples were waiting in front of them. "Yes! We made it just in time!" Atsumu's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Okay everyone! For those who don't remember or have never learned, we will teach the dance first. Afterwards, the music will continue to play and everyone may dance. Let's begin!" The man clapped and moved forward with the lady. They started with the first step. The crowd copied it.

Shouyou had danced this every year, but loved it so much, he'd still do the practice. A smile already on his face until he turned to see Atsumu stumbling and knocking into people. Shouyou couldn't help but giggle. _So there are some things he's not good at._ Luckily, the music was loud enough to cover the majority of his whispered curses. 

Atsumu continued to struggle, much to the other dancer’s chagrin. It took an extra ten minutes of practicing because Atsumu couldn’t get down the last sequence. The others looked about ready to say something, but when they saw he was accompanied by their prince, they wisely kept silent. However, Shouyou wasn’t noticing any of that as he continued to giggle as he watched Atsumu. 

They were finally finished practicing and the entire live band began to play the song as the rest of the crowd joined in. They all danced the sequences together, laughing. Shouyou usually would close his eyes and get lost in the music, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Atsumu. Although he’d occasionally miss a step or bump into someone, to Shouyou, it was so incredibly cute. He loved getting to know and see these different sides of him.

One song after the next played and they danced however they wanted to, but then the music wined down and the crowd began to start slow dancing in pairs. “Now I know I don’t need to teach you all how to slow dance, who doesn’t know how? Am I right?” The man announced as the crowd laughed.

Atsumu and Shouyou stood next to each other, panting, as they wiped a small bead of sweat off their foreheads. Atsumu scratched the back of his head nervously. “Well I actually don’t know.” 

He was mumbling so Shouyou thought he heard it wrong. “Wait what did you say? You don’t know how?” 

Atsumu ducked his head in embarrassment. “No, I don’t.”

“What?!?” Shouyou shrieked as he stood in front of the prince to look up at him in shock. “You know dancing is part of being a king, right?”

Atsumu gave him a disbelieving look. “Like hell it is-”

“Whether we like it or not, royalty, especially kings, must attend countless galas, balls, parties, you know name it. And what do people do at these gatherings, Atsumu?” Shouyou cut in with a pointed look. “Dancing. How has your mother let you go on this long without making you learn to dance? I thought for sure she’d make you dance with every lady at an event.”

“That’s one of the reasons I never wanted to learn!” Atsumu shouted as he threw his hands up. 

Shouyou shook his head. “Guess I’ll just have to teach you then.”

“Huh? What’re ya-” Atsumu began, but was pulled by Shouyou out onto the dance floor. Shouyou stood up proudly and raised up his right hand and moved his left to hold Atsumu’s waist. Atsumu raised his left hand onto Shouyou’s and placed his other hand on Shouyou's shoulder. Shouyou watched it finally hit Atsumu as his face burned and embarrassment and tried to push Shouyou away. “Yer makin me do the woman’s part! I’m not doin this!!” 

Shouyou laughed as he tried to hold onto Atsumu. “Tsumu, please don’t go! It’s not like you know how to dance right? So there’s no way you can take the lead.”

Atsumu shook his head. “No! No way! Just let me do the men’s part.” 

Shouyou stayed in his position. “But you don’t know how to! Just let me take the lead on this!” 

“No I won’t!” Atsumu began to shout, but Shouyou suddenly spun him around. When he pulled back into Shouyou’s hold, his nostrils were flaring in anger. “Shou I swear to-”

“Tsumu, please. Just this once. For me?” Shouyou asked, purposely looking upset. “I was really looking forward to doing this with you. I’ve done this every year, but never had a partner to dance with. You really don’t want to dance with me??” He stuck out his bottom lip to add to the effect. 

Atsumu hesitated as his eyes darted around the crowd. “B-But....” he sighed, frustrated, “F-Fine! But just this once!” 

Shouyou internally patted himself on the back. He brought their arms back to the original position and started to slowly dance again. Atsumu would frequently fall out of step or stomp on top of Shouyou’s feet, but he never minded. Just laughed the entire time. When they finally got through the many hiccups, Shouyou pulled Atsumu closer to him and gazed up at him. He really was so breathtaking as the lanterns shone down on him. 

Shouyou realized he’d been staring too long as Atsumu glanced down at him. However, he didn’t look upset. Instead, his face was full of warmth as a smile began to form. “Did ya mean what ya said earlier? You’ve never had a partner to dance with you here? Ya never brought anyone with ya?”

Shouyou shook his head, bashfully. “No, I never did. Of course there were plenty of people my mother has pushed me to invite, but so far, there hasn’t been a single person I had to bring, much less wanted to.” He paused, but then decided to add softly, “Well at least not until I met you.”

Atsumu’s jaw dropped as too many emotions flickered through his eyes. He sputtered incoherently until he managed to gasp out, “D-Do ya really m-mean that??”

Shouyou nodded, knowing his face was blushing a bright red. “I-I wouldn’t joke about that. I-I really d-do mean it.”

In an instant, Atsumu’s hands moved to Shouyou’s waist and pulled him to his chest. Shouyou reflexively wrapped his hands around Atsumu’s neck. Atsumu licked his lips as he lowered his head closer to Shouyou’s. His heart was rapidly pounding, and he could feel Atsumu’s pounding against his chest. _I-Is he going to kiss me?!?_ Before he could get an answer to that, the music stopped and the crowd applauded loudly. 

Broken out of their moment, Atsumu and Shouyou jumped out of their embrace. They both turned away from each other, breathing slowly as to calm down their hearts, and to get rid of the bright red staining their faces. 

The crowd began to start walking down the street, and Shouyou and Atsumu went along with it, too lost in their own thoughts. They fell in step with everybody else, not thinking about where they wanted to go, until a loud voice shouted their names from behind. “SHOUYOU!! ATSUMU!! OVER HERE!!” They turned to see Bokuto and the rest of the group seated at a table on the side off of the street. Shouyou peeked at Atsumu to see he was still distracted, and so he decided to join them. 

They sat on the bench of the table across from the others. Kuroo and Kenma were next to each other on the right end. Bokuto and Akaashi were in the middle, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa were on the left side. Shouyou glanced around to find Osamu and Suna walking towards them with a hand full of dishes. They placed on the table for the others. Iwaizumi and Kuroo groaned as they held their stomachs. “Ughh put that away! How can you stand to eat anymore, Osamu?”

Osamu shrugged as he took a bite out of the fresh takoyaki. “Just love food, I guess.” He then proceeded to hand it to Suna, who tried to refuse it. Osamu was having none of it and kept sticking it in Suna’s face. Suna sighed, giving in as he opened his mouth to take a bite from the opposite side, but right before he did, Osamu purposely spun it around so he ended up taking a bite from where Osamu just did. Shouyou watched his face flame in heat in an instant as he tried to shoot a withering glare at Osamu. 

He quickly turned away to see Oikawa leaning his arm on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and laid his head down on top of it. He tried to reach for the food, but gave up. “I’m too tired!” He whined in Iwaizumi’s ear. “I know! Why don’t you feed me? Please, Iwa-chan?” A vein bulged on Iwaizumi’s forehead, but he moved to stab the takoyaki with a toothpick and turned to feed it to his prince. “Mmmm, so good. Thank you!” He added with a wink. Iwaizumi quickly turned away as Oikawa laughed, but Shouyou could see the obvious blush on both of their faces. 

His eyes flickered to Bokuto and Akaashi. Bokuto was devouring a large dish of yakisoba in front of him. He finished with a loud burp, his face an absolute mess. Akaashi fondly shook his head at him and grabbed a napkin to start cleaning Bokuto’s face off. _It’s almost like he’s Bokuto’s father instead of his knight._ Bokuto seemed to think the same thing as he pushed Akaashi’s hand away. “I’m not a kid. You don’t need to keep taking care of me. Actually, here, I got this for you.” He pulled out a box of dango, and picked up a stick to give to his knight. Akaashi smiled in surprise. “Why thank you, Bokuto.” He reached to take it from him, but Bokuto put it right in front of Akaashi’s mouth instead. Akaashi’s eyes widened, but he opened his mouth anyways and let Bokuto feed him. 

_Is it tradition to feed others at a festival? Because this has never happened to me. I’ve never even seen anyone else do it either…..maybe it’s because it’s a festival, but these knights and their princes are a lot more intimate with each other than normal._

He thought for sure that Kenma and Kuroo wouldn’t be the same way, but was wrong. A large set of boxes were on the table in front of Kenma and he excitedly opened them all up and looked through them. Kuroo slung his arm across Kenma’s shoulder and rested his other arm on the table with his chin in his hand. He was smiling so fondly at Kenma, Shouyou had to look away. “I thought you might like them. I was getting bored, but once I heard one of the event’s prizes was a batch of brand new games, I knew you would be dying to get your hands on this.”

Kenma’s smile, brightening his whole face as he was reading through the manuals. “Yes, this is perfect! Kuroo, look at this…” he continued to talk about one of them, and Kuroo simply listened as he watched him. 

“So you do really like them?” Kenma threw his arms around Kuroo’s neck and squeezed him tight. “Yes! Thank you, Kuroo!” Kuroo looked thrown, but moved to pat Kenma’s back and squeeze him even tighter. 

_What’s going on with them?? They’ve never acted like this before!!_ He choked on his food as he turned to see Atsumu’s face full of disgust. “Shou, we’re leavin. Right now.”

“W-Wait I wasn’t finished-” Shouyou started, but Atsumu ignored him and pulled him out of his seat and back out into the street again. The others shouted after them, but Atsumu paid them no mind. 

He shook his head. “I can’t stand to see any more of that! If ya want more to eat, I can get ya somethin.”

Shouyou was grateful for the offer, but declined. He invited Atsumu to spend the day with him. He couldn’t have Atsumu pay not when it was his- _Wait what even is this?_ He regarded their hands still holding each other’s. He remembered they spent over an hour dancing together. They even spent the majority of the date lying down, getting to know each other. _Is this a...is this what I think it is??.....Is this a date?!?_ He caught up to walk next to Atsumu as he blurted out, “Have you ever been on a real date?”

Atsumu tilted his head in thought. “No, I don’t think I have.” He glanced down at Shouyou with a questioning glance. “Why are ya askin about that now?”

Shouyou stuttered, “U-Uh, n-no reason, I-uh-”

“Step right up, step right up! If you can win this, you can keep it!” A man was shouting to the left. 

Grateful for the distraction, he pulled Atsumu to walk over with him. “Here, this was one of the things on my list to do.” He crouched above the ground as he looked down on the miniature pond, the man made by himself. Several small, colorful fish were swimming inside of it. Shouyou rolled up his sleeves, and said to Atsumu, “Watch this.” He pulled back his arm and waited until the right moment to thrust his hand inside and grab one of the fish. He raised it out of the water triumphantly. “Hah! Still got it!” The fish flapped in his hold and he gently lowered it back into the pond. The man offered him to take it since he won, but he refused. 

Atsumu was staring at him, flabbergasted. “How did ya do that? That was too fast for me to see. Move over, I wanna try now.”

Shouyou laughed as he moved aside to watch Atsumu’s face scrunch in concentration, the tip of his lip poked out. _How is that so cute??_ “If you don’t win this by yourself then….” he examined the stalls and one caught his attention, “then you have to get your face painted over there.”

Atsumu’s eyes gleamed with the challenge. “Yer on.” However, it didn't go as well as he thought. No matter how hard he tried it loudly he shouted, he couldn’t catch a single one. 

Shouyou was rolling on the ground in laughter. “I can’t believe how bad you are at this!!”

“Shut yer trap!!” Atsumu shouted at him as he tried to catch it again.

Shouyou sighed and sat back up. He sat right in front of Atsumu, his back to him and grabbed his hand. “Here I’ll help you.” Atsumu stayed silent as he leaned over Shouyou, his breath tickling Shouyou’s ear. Shouyou observed the fish for a minute until his hand shot out with Atsumu’s and caught one. “See, it’s that easy!” 

Atsumu chuckled. “Ya really are somethin else, Shou.” He sighed and leaned back on his arms. “I don’t I’ll ever be able to do that. Guess I’ll just go get my face painted already.” He certainly didn’t look thrilled about that. “Can I at least pick what I want?”

Shouyou shrugged. “Yeah, I guess that’s fine.” They made their way over to the stall and Atsumu went in to sit down and talk to the woman. Shouyou lingered outside, wanting to be surprised. After ten minutes or so, Atsumu stood up and walked out. Shouyou turned with a smirk, but it froze. _W-W-W-What?!?_

Three red lines were painted on each of Atsumu’s cheeks. Black paint lined his eyes and curved upward like a wing at the ends. On his eyelids, the same red as his cheeks was painted but then blended into gold. The colors perfectly matched his yukata making him look even more breathtaking than before. He resembled a real live kitsune. Shouyou could practically see the large ears pop out from his head and looked around Atsumu to see if he could find a matching tail, wagging behind him. “What’re ya lookin for?”

“N-Nothing I-” _How is it that I did this to make him look worse and somehow he comes back even more beautiful than before?!? How does that even happen??!?_

“B-Beautiful?” Atsumu stuttered, “Ya think I look b-beautiful?”

Shouyou silently cursed himself. He couldn’t think of any way out of this, so he chose the coward’s route. “I-I don’t know w-what you’re talking about!! It’s time to go to the next thing!” He spun around and took off at a sprint. Because of this, he never noticed Atsumu shout after him, and then pause as he blushed when he glanced at himself in the mirror. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Shouyou and Atsumu were standing at the top of a small hill a good ways away from the city with a lantern in their hands. “As part of the tradition, every year we light a lantern and write a message on it. Most people write their wishes, prayers, or dreams. Some write it with the hope that someone will find it and read it. Others simply write their names on it. Then we lift it up into the sky and watch them float away. I can never get used to how lovely the sky looks, filled with our lanterns.” 

Atsumu had just lit the lantern and it started to inflate. “So what do ya want to write on it?”

Shouyou pondered it for a moment. “Uh...I actually don’t know. Why don’t you decide, since we’re sharing it.”

Atsumu hesitated. “Are ya sure?” Shouyou nodded. “Alright then, but just keep thinkin of something, in case ya want to add on to it.” He pulled out an ink quill that they bought from the stall that sold them the lantern. 

Shouyou paced back and forth as he tried to come up with something. Normally he would write wishes, but the only thing he wished for was right there and he couldn’t very well write that on the lantern. He heaved a sigh, giving up. He stood next to Atsumu to see what he wrote. “So what does that-” he choked on his words as he read. “W-W-What-”

“Ya said some wrote their names so I thought, why not combine our names?” Atsumu admitted with a shrug. 

Shouyou couldn’t stop gaping at the character written on their lantern: Atsuhina. Speechless, he could only read over the writing over and over again. He liked it. No, he loved it. He loved the fact that their names fit perfectly together like that. _Atsuhina. Atsuhina…._ He sounded out the word and loved the feel of it as it rolled off his tongue. 

Atsumu rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “So what do ya think? If ya don’t like it, that’s fine. We can go get another-”

“No!” Shouyou shouted. He frantically shook his head. “This is perfect. We’re keeping it.” 

Atsumu’s shoulders relaxed as he smiled. They stood there waiting as they held their lantern for the rest of the city. One by one, lanterns were being lit across the kingdom. Once the land was filled with light from the lanterns, they began to release them into the sky. Shouyou wanted nothing more than to keep this lantern in his room for the rest of his life, but he had to sadly let it go. He leaned back Atsumu’s chest as he watched it ascend, and Atsumu placed his hands on Shouyou’s shoulders. 

When they started to get even pretty high up into the sky, Shouyou moved to lie down on the grass to keep watching. However, when he sat down, Atsumu also sat down right next to him. He turned and his eyes were locked with Atsumu’s. He couldn't look away. He couldn’t move away. And this thing was, he didn’t want to. He’d had enough of running away. He’d had enough of always second guessing everything Atsumu did. So he stayed right where he was, staring at the prince, daring him to make the first move.

To Shouyou’s surprise, he did. He raised a hand to touch Shouyou’s glittering hair again. “Did I ever tell ya how much I love yer hair like this?” Shouyou shook his head. “Oh, I didn’t? It’s just that you look so, so…” he blushed as he hesitated to say it.

Shouyou impulsively moved closer. “So what-” he stopped as he realized just how close he was. His lips were just a breath away from Atsumu’s. They both stared wide-eyed at each other, but neither moved away. Atsumu placed one hand on Shouyou’s waist, and moved his other hand from Shouyou’s hair to his jaw. Shouyou placed a shaking hand on Atsumu’s chest, and other behind his neck, fingers grazing the small hair. Atsumu shivered and his eyes flickered to Shouyou’s lips. He pulled Shouyou’s chin up and leaned down as they both closed their eyes and-

“ATSUMU!!! SHOUYOU!! WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!!”

Shouyou and Atsumu’s eyes widened as their faces formed immediate scowls. Atsumu reluctantly moved away from Shouyou, and Shouyou fell back onto the ground. He covered his face with his arm. _why...WHY?!!?!??! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO COME RIGHT THEN?!? He was about to kiss me!!! He was finally going to kiss me, and they-ugh they ruined it!!!_

Sure enough Bokuto, followed by the rest of the group were walking up the hill. “And how the _fuck_ did ya even find us?!!? AND WHY?!!? WHY CAN’T YA JUST LEAVE US ALONE!!!”

Shouyou nodded, solemnly. _Seriously, how did they find us??_

Bokuto, thinking it was a joke and laughed as he patted Atsumu on the back. They all brought blankets and pillows and started placing them down right next to where Atsumu and Shouyou were. “What do ya think yer doin??!? Go somewhere else!!”

“Ah come on, Tsumu!” Osamu teased as he smacked Atsumu’s shoulder.

Suna walked over to Shouyou with a knowing smirk. “Don’t even start with me.” Shouyou snapped. 

Suna raised his eyebrow. “Oh sorry, were we interrupting something?” 

They began to tease Shouyou and Atsumu incessantly until Atsumu finally broke and used the leftover matches from the lantern and started to light them, throwing them on the blankets. Some time later, when everything was doused in water, they promised to not tease them anymore, but they didn’t leave. 

Instead, they started telling their stories of the festival, each one more ridiculous than the last. They eventually started telling stories about wild events at each of their kingdoms. Hours had flown by as they got to know one another. When they would get bored of telling stories, then Kenma would pull out a new game to teach them. They continued to compete, talk, and joke around until the sun started to rise for the next day. 

  
  
  
  


After slowly dragging themselves back to the palace to rest, Shouyou walked Atsumu back to his room. Even if it wasn’t technically a date, he still felt the need to walk him back. Atsumu’s hand paused on the doorknob, and he turned to Shouyou slowly. “Shou I…”

“Yes?” Shouyou asked, expectantly. 

“I wanted to thank you.” Atsumu finished, though it looked like he was still holding back. “You promised me an amazing time, and you gave me a day even better than that. I meant it when I said I always have fun when I’m with you. I swear I never laugh and smile as much as I do when I’m with you. I never wanna forget this day. You make me so happy, Shouyou. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Tsumu I-” Atsumu raised his eyebrow, and without a second thought, Shouyou raised onto the tip of his toes and pressed a kiss to Atsumu’s cheek. He lingered though for a moment before stumbling back, hand covering his blush. 

Atsumu was dumbfounded, and Shouyou watched him slowly raise his hand to touch the spot where he just kissed, and became as red as the paint on his face. Again, Shouyou took the coward’s route and spun around to sprint away. “G-Goodnight!!”

His heart didn’t stop racing after he entered his room or laid down on his bed. He covered his face as he thought of what he just did. _I can’t believe I just did that!!.........I can’t believe I chickened out at the last second!!!......I can’t believe I kissed his cheek!!.........I can’t believe I didn’t kiss him on the lips!!_

He internally fought with himself, but then stopped as he knew that he did chicken out. He wanted to feel Atsumu’s lips on his. He didn’t want to hold back anymore. He wanted to tell Atsumu. He wanted to tell him everything, all that he felt for him. He was ready. Because although he wasn’t sure if Atsumu loved him yet, there was at least some type of attraction, and Shouyou would take whatever Atsumu could offer and promise not to overwhelm him with his feelings. _I’m going to tell him, but there’s something else I need to reveal to him first._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this chapter was such a fun one to write!! I hope you all love it as much as I loved writing it! 
> 
> Shouyou is finally ready to confess, and Atsumu is obviously realizing what his feelings are, however, there's still something I'm waiting to reveal until later, so just hold on a little longer!! 
> 
> I keep forgetting to put this in my notes, but I made a discord a while back, and would love to hear from all of you. I don't have a server or anything (yet), but I would still love to talk with you. It could be about literally anything, the story, haikyuu, our lives, whatever, just the chance to chat with all of you would be wonderful so don't be shy! (i'm already shy enough) my discord is: audreygrace__ #2503
> 
> Thank you for all of your sweet comment and kudos<3<3 it always makes my day


	13. Trial #3: The Escape Dungeon (part 1)

Even though his heart was in turmoil, the exhaustion from the past day took its toll on Shouyou. He slept the minute he closed his eyes, and continued to stay asleep until the next day. He slowly woke up, moving into a seated position on his bed. Although he slept for over a day, he was still exhausted. He made his way to the bathroom, hoping a hot bath would wake him up.

As he sat in the bath and laid his head back, he had the feeling he was forgetting something. He tried to think back to what happened before he crashed. He saw the hallways of the palace, the sun beginning to rise in the distance, and him saying goodbye to Atsumu-

_ AHHHHH!!  _ He covered his face with his hands.  _ No, no no!! I can’t believe this!! I kissed him!!  _ “It was only on the cheek..”  _ But I still kissed him!!!  _ He was so embarrassed he sank his head below the water.  _ Might as well drown myself. There’s no way I’ll be able to face him now. It’s over for me… _

A loud knock against the door startled him, so he hurriedly rose from the water. He didn’t need someone walking in on him, thinking he was actually trying to drown himself. The last thing he wanted was to feel even more embarrassed than he already was. He rose from the bath and dried off as quickly as he could before throwing on a robe and racing to open the bedroom door. One of the waiters from the kitchen was standing there with a polite smile. “Good afternoon, Your Highness. His Majesty would like to know if you will be joining him for lunch. What shall I tell him?”

Shouyou took a deep sigh. This was not the time to be dealing with his father. “Tell him I’m still too tired and haven’t recovered yet. I’ll join him another time.”

The man bowed. “Yes, Your Highness. Would you like me to bring some dishes for you to eat in your room?”

Shouyou nodded and said his thanks as the man bowed to leave. As he walked back to his bath, he caught a glimpse of his bracelet on his nightstand. He picked it up and held it out in front of him. The vines were starting to wither away, already a dark brown, but he still didn’t have the heart to get rid of it. He brought it with him as he sat back in his bath again. He continued to stare at it as he collected his thoughts.  _ As much as I’m embarrassed, I wanted to do it. In fact, I intended to kiss him on the lips. I still want to do it, but I just don’t know how to face him.  _

Throughout the day of the festival, he was done with trying to hold back. He didn’t want to hide his feelings anymore. He wanted to be with Atsumu. So he can’t avoid him, and he certainly can’t lie to him saying it was an accident or he didn’t mean it.  _ I need to tell him how I feel. I’m ready, but first I need to tell him about them.  _

As he finished his bath and dressed for the day, he laid back onto his bed.  _ I need to think it all through first. I can’t run over and mess up what I want to say. I need him to know how much I love him and why. I need to get my thoughts together before I see him.  _ So when the waiter returned with a tray of food and asked if he had any plans for the day, Shouyou shook his head. 

He never left the room to see anyone, and no one came to see him. He began to worry about Atsumu and what he was thinking about the kiss, but had to remind himself, he was going to do this. He wouldn’t run anymore. 

  
  
  


When he woke up early the next day, he quickly dressed himself and when he opened the door to race to Atsumu's room he ran right into something. He stumbled back, holding his head, as he looked up to see what he ran into. Turns out, it wasn’t something, but someone. Atsumu, in fact. The entire speech he had planned, was gone in an instant. He had no idea what to say, so he stood there, gaping up at the prince. 

Atsumu’s worried expression stared back at him. “Ah I’m so sorry, Shou! I was about to knock on the door and ya opened it. Are ya alright?”

Shouyou nodded, dumbly. “Y-Yes, I’m fine.” 

Atsumu nodded, but didn’t say anymore. They continued to stand there in silence. Shouyou was trying to come up with something, anything to say, but his mind was blank. He wasn’t planning on this at all. Now that his speech was forgotten, he didn’t know what to do.

Atsumu coughed, and Shouyou noticed a blush beginning to form on his cheeks. He ducked his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, S-Shou, I-uh-”

“Tsumu,” Shouyou cut in. He needed to be the one to say something first, before he lost his chance to explain. “About after the festival,” he locked his eyes onto Atsumu’s, whose face was turning a darker shade of red by the minute. “I need you to know that it wasn’t a mistake. That I wanted to k-k...k-kiss y-”

“Hey Tsumu!” a voice interrupted behind them. Shouyou was planning on ignoring it, because if he had to suffer through one more interruption, he was going to lose his mind.

Atsumu hesitantly turned to the side, he was still staring at Shouyou as Suna came running over to them. “Where have you been? I’ve been looking all over for you! The king is summoning everyone for the next trial-”

“Suna.” Atsumu interrupted, calmly. “I’m sorry to have left without sayin anything, but I needed to do something first.” He gave Suna a pointed look, and Suna’s eyes widened as he looked back and forth between them. “Could ya please stall for a couple more minutes?”

Suna nodded with a bow. “Of course.” He gave Shouyou a sideways glance, eyes full of teasing, and then turned to walk away. They waited until he couldn’t be seen anymore before trying to talk again.

“Shou I-” “Tsumu I-”

They both paused, and Atsumu gestured to Shouyou. “Ah sorry, you go first.” Shouyou noticed he was picking at the button on the wrist of his shirt. He methodically buttoned and unbuttoned it, seeming not to even notice he was doing it. He slowly looked up at Atsumu’s face.  _ Is he nervous? Is that a nervous tick of his?....I never knew about that.. _

A smile began to form on his lips as he stepped as close as he could to Atsumu without touching. He tilted his head back to look at him. “Atsumu, I have something I need to tell you. I’ve been needing to tell you this for a while. I was planning on going to see you and talk with you today, but Suna reminded me that there’s a trial.” Atsumu nodded, the stiffness in his shoulders loosening. “There is a lot I need to tell you, and I don’t want to rush it. I want to tell you when I’m sure there will be enough time and _no_ _ interruptions. _ ”

Atsumu chuckled, his breath stirring Shouyou’s hair. Shouyou fought the urge to shiver, and tried to move the hair away from his face but froze when he saw Atsumu reaching for him. He tucked the stray piece of hair behind Shouyou's ear, his fingers lingering on the back of his neck. Face full of heat, Shouyou glanced at Atsumu to see one of the softest smiles Atsumu had ever given. He felt his heart stopp as he gazed at that smile. “Trust me, I hate them too. There’s a lot I want to tell you too, Shouyou, but I agree that with the trial, we shouldn’t do it right now.”

Shouyou beamed up at him, eyeing the blush that grew on Atsumu’s face. “Then let’s wait until after. We need to focus on the trial first.”

“Sounds good.” Atsumu ducked his head as his ears turned a bright red as well. “B-But Shouyou, when it’s over, promise we’ll talk?”

Shouyou paused, staring at the man he loved. He thought he was only the one wanting to confess. He thought he was the only one to be nervous to face each other. He thought he was the only one to blush at a smile. Instead, Atsumu had been right there with him all along. He felt his lips widen into a smile as he impulsively grabbed Atsumu’s hand and raised it in front of his face. He caught Atsumu’s eyes and kept them locked together as he lowered his lips to press a kiss against Atsumu’s palm. “I promise.” 

Atsumu’s face was beet red, and he turned away, covering his face with his other hand. He sputtered, incoherently, as Shouyou giggled at him. Enjoying how this time Atsumu was the flustered one, he wanted to tease him a little more. He pulled on Atsumu’s arm to bring him closer. Atsumu turned around to give him a questioning glance. As he moved his hand away from his face, Shouyou quickly stood on the top of his toes to press a kiss to Atsumu’s cheek. It never registered last time how soft Atsumu’s cheek was so he raised his hand to cup Atsumu’s other cheek, running his thumb along the soft skin. 

When he pulled back, Atsumu stumbled back with a face so red, Shouyou was afraid he was going to pass out. As he stumbled, he kept bumping into the pillars. “Y-Y-You...n-n-n-no f-fair!!! T-T-T-That’s c-cheating!!”

Shouyou burst out in laughter. Of course Atsumu would try to make this some kind of competition.  _ Ah I love this man so much.  _

Atsumu scowled at him before turning around to stumble down the hall. “I-I’m leavin!!” Shouyou laughed after him, but when he made sure Atsumu had calmed down, he ran to fall in step next to him. 

They entered the dining hall where all of the other princes and their knights were standing. “How is it that every time we’re told to meet, you two always show up late?” Oikawa sneered. 

Atsumu walked to the table to pick up a roll and offered it to Shouyou. “Here, ya want some?” Shouyou shook his head. 

“Hey!” Oikawa shouted, indignantly. “Don’t ignore me!” 

“So what do ya think this trial is about, Shou?” Atsumu continued as he bit down into the roll.

Shouyou shrugged. “I have no idea. They’re all so unpredictable-”

“I said, don’t ignore me!!” Oikawa screamed right as the king walked in.

“Well good morning to you too, Your Highness.” King Hinata joked. Oikawa rolled his eyes and plopped down in the seat closest to him. He buried his face in his arms on the table. Iwaizumi sat down next to him with something that looked like worry in his eyes. 

Kenma walked over to sit down across from Shouyou, but before he did, Kuroo pulled the chair out for him. Kenma rolled his eyes, but when he sat down, the blush on his cheeks was all too visible.

Bokuto sat down next to Shouyou and Akaashi sat on Bokuto’s other side. Bokuto blocked Akaashi’s arm from reaching for the food. Instead, he picked up the plates and placed the food on his plate for him. Akaashi stared at him with such intense emotion, Shouyou turned to look at someone else. 

Osamu was yawning as he leaned back in his chair to try and fall asleep. Suna tried to nudge him awake, shouting a whisper into his ear, but Osamu didn’t open his eyes. Suna moved closer to shout in his ear, but Osamu took it as a chance to wrap an arm around Suna’s shoulders. He brought the knight closer to him and leaned on his shoulder. Suna looked like an animal caught in a trap. He tried to push at Osamu and move away, but to no avail. He finally gave up with a sigh and leaned his head on top of Osamu’s. 

As Shouyou glanced at each pair, he remembered a thought he had at their first trials.  _ They are definitely acting like couples right now. Was the festival that good? Did something happen that I don’t know about?  _

Atsumu had the same confused face, but his was tinged with disgust. Shouyou hid his smile behind his glass as he turned back to listen to his father. “Now that everyone is rested and settled, let us begin discussing the trial today. The only reason I’m letting you all sit and eat right now is because no food will be provided for you for where you will be going. So I suggest either getting your fill in now, or stow some away in your pockets.” They all gave him irritated glances. “Scowl all you like, but there will be times either during war or when your kingdom is invaded and the last thing on your mind will be food, so you need to learn to adjust to that now. The trial will last for three days, and you will be taken there right after this meal. The only difference this time is that your knights will be accompanying you all on this trial.” 

Shouyou widened his eyes,  _ I thought these trials were only for the princes to learn to work together. They already know how to work with knights, so what’s with the sudden change??  _ He peered at the rest of the table to similar shocked faces on the other princes. However, the knights didn’t seem too concerned, but still blinked at the king. For some reason, their demeanor seemed to be forced….actually more like rehearsed. Before he could think further on it, his father continued. 

“I will explain further when you are all ready.” King Hinata stated. He caught Shouyou’s eye and gestured to come over. 

Shouyou took a deep breath and rose from his seat, not noticing the worry etched on another prince’s face. When he walked over to his father, a seat was already brought so that he could sit with him. When he sat down and turned to look at him, his father had the trace of a smile on his lips. “How are you, son? I wanted to have lunch with you yesterday, but heard you were too tired, so I made sure not to disturb you. You seem to look well enough now.”

Shouyou nodded. “Yes, I do feel much better, thank you. I’m sorry I couldn’t come. Can we meet for lunch when the trial is over?”

King Hinata nodded as he patted his son’s shoulder. “Of course.”

Shouyou wanted to get lost in the moment of his father acting like normal again. He knew it wouldn’t last, but wanted to enjoy it. He missed his father. He missed the days they spent in the stables brushing their steeds and taking them for rides. He missed strolling through the capital together as they greeted their people. But most of all, he missed the father that would listen to him. He loved his father, he truly did. When he returned from the war for the first time, Shouyou had already been at the door waiting since they received the letter three days before. His father marched up the steps, back straight, and a proud expression on his face as his cape was blowing in the wind. Shouyou had thought he’d never see a true king like his father after that. 

However, no matter how happy he and his father were to see each other in the beginning, soon reality began to hit. King Hinata began to change. His father would stumble up the steps with a half-hearted smile and lightly hug Shouyou. Soon his half-hearted expression turned to furrowed eyebrows. Then to a frown. And eventually it led to a vicious scowl. His father would touch him or even approach him less and less, no matter how long Shouyou had stood there waiting for him. He would shout at Shouyou to be focusing on his studies and prepare to take over the kingdom, not playing around with his father. It was time to “grow up.” When his father completely ignored him on his next return, Shouyou finally stopped going to see him. 

Reality set in again as he blinked away from his father to see Kenma and Akaashi giving each other sharp looks. He knew they practically never interacted, and now here they were giving each other faces Shouyou couldn’t even read. Something felt off, very off. He turned back to his father. “Father, I thought this trial was for the princes only, how come you’re inviting the knights this time-”

“I see that everyone is finished!” King Hinata interrupted as he stood up with a clap. Shouyou should’ve expected this, but the hurt swelling in his heart couldn’t be ignored. “Please everyone begin to line up at the door. Before we leave, my men will blindfold you and lead you to the next destination. It is inside the palace, so you will not need to wear them for long. It is good practice to get a note of your surroundings if you are ever captured and blindfolded. So please everyone don’t fight it, and take the blindfold.” 

Bokuto and Osamu looked at their blindfolds wearily, while Oikawa scowled as he argued with a guard. Shouyou, Atsumu, and Kuroo all glanced at the king with suspicion. However, the other knights only hesitated for a moment before helping their princes tie it and put it on themselves. Again, that sense that their movements were rehearsed, gnawed at him.  _ Something doesn’t feel right.  _

After their blindfolds were secure, they were led out of the room. Shouyou could wander through the palace blindfold or not and know exactly where he was going, so for the beginning he was fine. However, when they were led down the hall where his father’s chambers were, they took a sudden right instead of stopping as they were supposed to. He could’ve sworn there was only his father’s chamber in this hall, and nothing but hollow walls were on either side of it. But they continued to walk. Shouyou was baffled as he heard a doorknob being turned and a click as it was opened.  _ Where are we?!? What is this place?  _

They were pushed forward into the doorway. A blast of humid air so thick, he felt sticky with sweat already. The stench of something old and stale with the tang of blood wafted up his nose. When walking through the palace earlier, the sunshine pressed against their eyelids, but now no light was shining. He attempted to open his eyes and made out the flickering of a light, he guessed was a torch. 

They were guided down a stairway that groaned under their footsteps, making Shouyou question just how old the wooden steps underneath them were. He had no idea where they were being taken so in a moment of weakness, he moved closer to the person next to him. He didn’t even need to ask who it was because he knew without the shadow of a doubt, it would always be Atsumu next to him. He reached out with his hand until it brushed another one. He hastily grabbed the hand and interlocked their fingers. He didn’t know when it started, but he was able to recognize the feel of Atsumu’s hand. If he didn’t know it was Atsumu next to him, then by touching his hand, he still could’ve figured it out. Atsumu squeezed his hand and rubbed his thumb along the back of Shouyou’s, calming Shouyou’s fears. 

When they reached the bottom of the steps, he expected them to remove the blindfolds, but they continued to be escorted down another hall. After what Shouyou guessed was ten minutes of taking numerous turns, the guards stopped. They were permitted to remove their blindfolds. Shouyou immediately took his off and blinked at his surroundings. It was almost as dark as it was with the blindfold on, only the occasional torch flickering on the sides of the walls shone. The walls were made of dark, weathered, damp stone. Parts of the walls were chipped and the floor beneath them had several holes opened up to a never ending darkness. They were currently standing in a circular room that was surrounded with open four doors to exit through. Shouyou sighed,  _ and here we go again.  _

“Not sure if you can tell already, but this used to be the dungeon where our prisoners were kept.” King Hinata announced. Shouyou fought the shiver rolling down his spine. He glanced around him again, and squinted down the nearest hall where a steel barred door was flung open. His grip on Atsumu’s hand tightened. “It is not haunted, if that is what you’re worrying about.” Bokuto seemed relieved at that. “Your third trial is to escape this dungeon. I’m sure you’re all thinking that this must be exactly like the maze, but I promise you it is not. Some of the same rules apply such as you must stay together at all times, and must work together to escape. The only way out is the way you came through. If any of you were able to remember the exact direction to arrive here, then I’m sure this will be over in no time. However, this time there is something you must solve first before you can escape. You have three days to find the exit, but if you arrive without an answer to the problem we give you, then you will not be able to leave. Do not come to the exit empty handed. I sure hope someone brought a pocket watch with them this time. Oh and one last thing,” King Hinata added before turning around, “The surprises for this trial will be much more interesting than the last one.” 

Atsumu and Oikawa seemed to blanch at that. Shouyou reminded himself to ask what exactly happened to them when he was out. “There will be clues along the way that can help you solve the problem, but if you only focus on escaping, you’ll miss a clue on the way. Remember if you try to escape with the wrong answer, your punishment will be much worse than what it was last time.” Shouyou tilted his head in thought,  _ wait we lost last time, weren’t we supposed to serve some punishment?  _ He glanced at Atsumu who avoided his gaze. Shouyou squeezed his hand, but he wouldn’t turn around. Oikawa’s face scrunched in anger as he heard the word punishment, and turned to start arguing with Atsumu, but they were whispering too low for him to hear.  _ What is going on??? Did…..did they serve the punishment without me?!  _ “Tsumu-” Shouyou started, but his father raised his voice one last time. 

“Here is the question you are trying to find the answer to.” He handed a folded sheet of paper to Shouyou with a smile. “I anticipate your answer.” He and the rest of his guards put the blindfold on them again so they could leave, but before he stepped out of the room, he added, “Oh and make sure you keep an eye on those knights of yours.”

When they couldn't hear the king's group anymore, they removed their blindfolds with confused expressions. But when he looked at Kenma, his face seemed more forced than anyone else’s as if he was trying his hardest to look confused.  _ What is going on with them today? I know I'm missing something here.  _

Before he could think any harder on it, Kuroo snatched the sheet of paper out of his hands and began to open it. “Let’s see what this is all about.” Everyone else tried to gather around Kuroo to read what it said:

_ Why does this dungeon not hold prisoners anymore? _

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Oh I don’t know maybe cause it’s so fucking old???”

They snickered until Kuroo pointed out a line at the bottom:

_ And if your answer is because it is old, do not expect to leave this dungeon any time soon. _

Oikawa glared at the piece of paper and snatched it away from Kuroo to roll it up into a ball and threw it on the ground. He began to stomp on it, screaming at it to, “What the hell do you know?!? You're just a stupid tree!!!”

Iwaizumi and Kuroo shouted at him to stop and tried to push him off the paper. Bokuto laughed and joined in by stomping on it too. Akaashi tried to pull Bokuto away, but to no avail. Osamu and Suna were observing the scene from the sidelines with small smirks on their faces.  _ Well this is just great. It was already hard enough getting us princes to work together, and now we have to deal with everyone’s knights too?!?  _ He pinched the bridge of his answer with a sigh. He blinked at the sight of Kenma in the corner staring at Kuroo with something that resembled guilt. He was right in front of Kenma before he knew it and asked, “Hey Kenma is everything alright? You’ve been acting different than normal.” 

Kenma hastily shook his head, but avoided his eyes. He spoke in a low, hesitant voice, “Oh yeah I’m fine.”

Shouyou squinted at him, but knew since they were the same height, he couldn’t exactly stand over him to intimidate him. Kenma fidgeted under his gaze, but continued to feign innocence. Shouyou had gotten to know Kenma pretty well, and observed how he was with others. One thing he knew for sure was that Kenma was not an actor, and didn’t fake a thing for anyone. Yet since the king arrived, he’d been faking his expressions. “Kenma….is there something you need to tell me-”

“Hey Kenma!” Suna interrupted.  _ Suna talks to Kenma? When has that ever happened?  _ Shouyou eyed Suna’s teasing expression as he ran over to them and pulled Kenma along with him to the rest of the group. “You don’t want Kuroo to get hurt right? So go stop him from fighting Oikawa over there.” He threw a smirk over his shoulder at Shouyou, but for the first time it looked a little forced. 

_ There is definitely something going on that I don’t know about.  _ “EVERYBODY ENOUGH!!” Everyone turned to stare at Shouyou with wide eyes. He had never shouted that loud at anyone before. Most of the time shouting never helped, but for once, it did. They all stopped their movements as they stared at him. He quickly began before they could start up again. “Before we even start worrying about the question, we need to think everything through. First, did anyone bring a pocket watch?” They all paused, searching their pockets, but came up empty. Silence filled the room, until-

“Oh really?” Atsumu voiced with a wide grin. He slowly pulled an object out of his pocket and dangled it in front of everyone. “Well guess who did? Guess I’ll be the one savin all of yer asses this time.” 

The other princes reflexively sneered, opening their mouths to fight, but Shouyou interrupted again as he smiled at Atsumu. “Good thinking, Tsumu. Thank you.” 

Atsumu’s smirk fell as he blushed and turned away from everyone. “S-S-Sure thing.” Osamu, Oikawa, and Suna looked after him with smug looks on their faces, the rest were left confused. 

Shouyou fought at the blush trying to invade his face, but savored the fact that all it took was a smile and thanks to get Atsumu so flustered. “Anyways, did you all bring some of the food from breakfast with you?” They nodded. “Okay good. The last thing is water, did anyone find a way to bring any of that?” They glanced at each other nervously as they shook their heads. “Well that’s not good, but nothing we can do about it now. Was anyone able to track the way here?” 

They all shook their heads. “You live here, so shouldn’t you know how to get back?” Kuroo asked.

Shouyou shrugged. “I’ve never been to this part of the castle. I never even knew it existed, so no I don’t know how to escape from here.” Everyone sighed, slouching their shoulders in defeat. “Besides, we need to focus on finding clues first, remember?” 

Oikawa, Suna, and Kenma all sat down and waved them off. “Then you go ahead. We’ll wait right here.”

“Oi! That’s not how this works!! We’re supposed to figure this out  _ together  _ remember?!” Atsumu shouted as he got in their faces.

Suna shoved at him. “I don’t have anything to lose. Besides, Oikawa here’s been punished already so I’m sure he’s not scared of it anymore.” Atsumu and Oikawa both shot him furious looks. 

_ I knew it!!  _ “Atsumu-” Shouyou started with a dangerously low voice. 

In an instant, Suna jumped up from where he sat and pulled Kenma and Oikawa along with him. “On second thought, let’s go! Here, I choose this door.” Suna let go of the others and dashed down the hall of the first door on the left. Oikawa shouted after him as he tried to follow him, but Osamu came out of nowhere and knocked right into him. Oikawa fell flat on his ass and scowled up at Osamu. “What the hell?!?”

Osamu slowly blinked and looked down at him. “Oops sorry.” He shrugged and turned to run after his knight without another word.

Oikawa swore at him as he tried to stand up. Iwaizumi helped him off the ground and brushed off some of the dirt on his clothes. Oikawa gave him a devilish smirk and whispered, loud enough for Shouyou to hear. “You also going to help brush the dirt off the back of me? Because I think you missed a spot.” Iwaizumi jerked his hands away from the prince as if he was burned. He viciously scowled at Oikawa, and turned to run down the hall after Osamu. Oikawa tried to catch up as he cackled after him.

Only Kuroo and Kenma were left. Kuroo was standing in front of the doorway, and Kenma stepped up next to him. Kuroo smiled down at the knight. “You ready? I know you’re not afraid of the dark after finding you up all hours of the night doing who knows what.” Kenma shrugged, unbothered. Kuroo’s shoulders shook with laughter. “But just in case, you can hold on to me.” He held out his arm with a fond smile. 

Kenma hesitated as he stared up at him with remorse. “Um K-Kuroo?” 

The corner of Kuroo’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “It’s fine, no need to be shy. You know that.”

Kenma opened his mouth, but seeming not to want to voice it aloud, he ducked his head with a pained expression. He held on to Kuroo’s elbow as they began to walk down the hall. “Mm, thanks.”

_ What is going on with him?!?  _ “Shou, let’s go. We don’t want to fall behind.” Atsumu pulled on Shouyou’s arm and led him down the hall.

“Wait, Tsumu!” Shouyou tried to slow them down, but pressing him boots hard on the floor. “We need to talk about what Suna said. Did you both already-”

“We need to catch up with them so it’s better to run instead of talking.” Atsumu stated with his head turned away from Shouyou.

“Atsumu, please. Did you or did you not already take the punishment from the last trial?” Shouyou asked, needing it confirmed.

Atsumu heaved a sigh. “Yes, we did. But before ya even start, we both agreed to it. You were too tired at the time, so I agreed to take on part of your punishment. Oikawa stepped in to take on the other part of your punishment as a way to make up for what he did, but he doesn’t want ya to know so pretend like I never told ya. Anyways, we kept it to ourselves because you were recovering and didn’t need to worry about anything else.”

Shouyou gaped at the prince, feeling inexplicably touched. “But Atsumu why? You didn’t even do anything wrong. There was no need for you to serve my punishment. You’re the only reason I was able to recover and get better! You shouldn’t have been punished, I should have. It was my fault! So why Atsumu? Why??”

Atsumu finally turned to face Shouyou with such strong emotion that Shouyou was left speechless. The look in his eyes resembled one he’d seen reflected in countless couples’ eyes, love. He hoped it wasn’t a trick of the light, but real. “Because Shouyou I….I...aaagh!” He shook his head. “Shouyou, please. Can we talk about this after the trial? Like we promised?”

Shouyou planned to agree, but blurted out, “Sure, but give me something, anything, otherwise I can’t let this go. Atsumu you should’ve let me-”

“Because I care for you, Shouyou!! Gosh I care for you so much it’s not even healthy! How can you not see it?!?” Atsumu shouted in disbelief. He clutched at his heart as he took an unsteady breath. “You have no idea what it means to me to be with you! No idea what it means to simply stand by your side. No idea how much I want each minute with you to last longer. How my heart aches when you smile at me like that-”

“Yes I do!!!” Shouyou shouted, irritated at himself for cutting Atsumu off. But he couldn’t let Atsumu go on without knowing Shouyou was going through the same thing. “I know exactly how you feel Atsumu!! I hate being separated from you. I remember every second we spent together to think about later, because when we’re apart it’s unbearable. Every time we are next to each other, I desperately want to touch you. That when you smile at me, I can’t stop my heart from beating out of my chest. That...that I l-l-”

“Oi Tsumu!!! Get over here already!!! You too, Shouyou!!!”

Shouyou shut his mouth, internally thanking Osamu for interrupting them. This was not the moment he was planning to confess his love. Both he and Atsumu took a step away from each other with a cough and raced to catch up. “Later, okay Atsumu?” He nodded.

The rest of the group were standing at the end of the hall at a dead end. “We found our first clue, but have no idea what it’s supposed to mean. Shouyou, yer from here, do ya know what this means?”

Osamu handed Shouyou a small piece of paper containing a comical drawing of an owl. It was skipping by a crow buried in the sand, blood gushing from its head. But the owl ignored it, whistling to itself as it skipped by. Shouyou had seen this drawing in his history lessons and also at the start of the war. He was embarrassed and ashamed of the drawing, and wanted nothing more to pretend he didn’t know, but he did. He wasn’t going to ruin their trial this time.

He scratched his cheek nervously as he began to explain. “As you all know, Fukurodani is a very unpredictable kingdom, especially when it comes to war. In the past, Karasuno and Fukurodani began as allies, but then they switched sides in the next conflict. Many of Karasuno’s citizens were angry and created drawings making fun of their symbols as a way to spread hate. It was meant to demonstrate how carefree Fukurodani was. That even when an injured ally was in need of help, they would continue doing their own thing without any regard for anyone else. Whenever they were against us, these would spread. Whenever we worked together, they were nowhere to be found. Eventually hate propaganda against any kingdom was forbidden by the law. However, when this past civil war began, and Fukurodani joined by fighting on their own, these rose back up again. My father and his men worked hard to make sure they were destroyed and those involved were imprisoned. I’m sorry Bokuto and Akaashi, but I promise I never took part in these. I would destroy them any time I saw them. And I promise no one thinks that way of you anymore.”

Bokuto was staring at the paper with great intensity, but when Akaashi squeezed his shoulder, he blinked and his expression calmed. He turned away from it and began walking back where they came from. “It’s alright, Shouyou. I know you wouldn’t do something like that. And eh, they had every reason to be angry. I’m sure we would if we were treated the way we treated others.” Akaashi gave Shouyou a polite nod and caught up with Bokuto, rubbing his back. 

The others were silent as they made their way back down the hall.  _ Why would he use something like this as a clue? Or better yet, why does he even still have one of them?  _ He was lost in thought until they arrived back in the circular room. Bokuto and Akaashi were already walking through the doorway directly next to the one they exited. No one objected and followed right behind them. This one was much darker than the rest so they had to squint to see their surroundings. Shouyou was keeping an eye out for the next clue, worried what it would be. He was hoping everyone’s silence wasn’t because they hated him and his kingdom, but something else. They arrived at a crossroad. One path led to the left and one to the right. The one at the right had a bright light at the end of it, and the left was pitch black. They simultaneously walked to the right. The last thing they wanted was to be stuck in the dark, and run into one of the trial’s “surprises.” 

As they were walking down the hall, Kuroo did a double take at something on the wall, and stopped in his tracks. The rest noticed and crowded around to see paper stuck on the wall. This time it was drawing Shouyou did not recognize. A cat was tied to a log and was being roasted over a fire. An owl was spinning the cat as it laughed with another owl behind it. It was actually a pretty funny drawing, and he even had to fight a giggle rising in his throat. However, Bokuto burst out in laughter as he pointed at the drawing. “Ha ha ha!! That’s a good one!! Akaashi, do you see it? It’s funny, right?”

Kuroo and Kenma both scowled at him. Kuroo lunged at Bokuto, but Akaashi stood in the way to protect him. Kenma quickly pulled Kuroo back before he hurt the knight. “Kuroo, calm down.” He took a deep breath in response. 

“So I’m guessing this is another rude drawing but this time Fukurodani made it about Nekoma?” Atsumu asked to break the tension. Kenma nodded. “Okay, but what does any of this have to do with why the prisoners aren’t kept in here anymore?” Everyone paused to think and then shrugged. “Great now that we got that all figured out, let’s go to the next door.”

Oikawa stepped in front of him. “But what about the rest of this hall? What makes you think there isn’t another clue?”

“If ya wanna go check, be my guest, but I don’t think the king would place several clues in one place. He would try to make this as hard as possible.” Atsumu answered, matter of fact.

Shouyou was surprised at how well Atsumu was getting to know his father. On the other hand, he was disappointed that he was learning more about the bad sides of his father. “I think Tsumu’s right. Let’s go back.” 

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa forward down the hall as Oikawa tried to fight back. Everyone else followed suit behind them, and continued as they entered the door to the left. Shouyou was deep in thought as he was trying to understand how these lined up. So far each clue was a comical yet hateful drawing of one kingdom drawn by another. But what that had to do with the dungeon, he didn’t know. 

Iwaizumi led the group turning whichever way Oikawa didn’t want to go down. They walked for a while, not seeing a single note, only bare walls and heard the sound of dripping water. Oikawa abruptly stopped in his tracks, causing Kuroo to walk right into him. Kuroo started to tease him, but noticed his face full of wrath and turned to the wall. It was a single sheet of paper, completely blank. Nothing was written or drawn on it, but it wasn’t placed here from the past because it was hanging up by a pin the previous notes were pinned with. “What is this? Does it mean something to you, Oikawa?” Bokuto asked, obviously not reading the other prince’s expression. 

Oikawa clenched his fist. “It’s nothing.” 

Bokuto grumbled, “Well it is something if the king-” 

“No!! It really is nothing! That’s what it means!” Oikawa shouted, angrily. "That’s what Aoba Johsai is, a kingdom with nothing important, or at least that’s what these were meant to convey.” 

“Who made them?” Akaashi asked.

Iwaizumi waited for Oikawa to explain, but noticed he was lost in thought, and answered instead. “The Kingdom of Inarizaki, but was later copied by the kingdom of Nekoma.” Osamu, Suna, Atsumu, Kuroo, and Kenma took a slow step away from Oikawa with weary looks. 

Oikawa continued to stare at the paper before ripping it off the wall and running to the nearest torch to burn it. They watched him do this in silence. “Prince Atsumu, Prince Kuroo, and Prince Osamu, don’t worry. He’ll be fine, though he might need space to get over it.” Iwaizumi whispered. They nodded as Oikawa walked back towards them. “Let’s go, we’re wasting time.”

The others walked ahead of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who was patting his prince’s shoulder comfortingly as he whispered in his ear. By the time they arrived at the last door, Oikawa’s scowl was replaced by a small smile. As they were searching for the last clue, this time it was Atsumu and Osamu who did a double take as they walked past a four-way crossroad. They went down the left path even though they all agreed to keep moving forward. The others raced after them to see a detailed painting of a fox. It was lying down on its side, countless wounds and scratches were seen on the body. Even several weapons were poking out of the fox’s back. An owl, a crow, ansd a cat all surrounded the fox with devilish grins. They were laughing at the dying fox as it pleaded for help. 

Shouyou was the first to move. He grabbed the torch right next to it, and lit the painting on fire without any warning. Everyone jumped back in shock. “What are you  _ doing _ , Shouyou?!?” 

Shouyou gaped at the scene he caused. “Uhh, I don’t know? My body moved on its own.”

“But we didn’t even get a good look at it!” 

“Ya don’t need to.” Osamu declared with that ice cold fury Shouyou was terrified of. “You get the gist of it. It’s our kingdom being murdered and humiliated by all of yours.”

Everyone stopped questioning it after that. Not even Shouyou knew what to do as he watched Atsumu, Osamu, and Suna clench their fists and tighten their jaws. 

“How come Karasuno’s the only one that hasn’t been humiliated?!?” Oikawa asked with a pointed look at Shouyou. 

Shouyou closed his eyes for a moment, reigning in his emotions. “Why don’t you say what you really want to ask?”

“Fine,” Oikawa began, “how come-”

Shouyou tuned him out as he saw the flicker of another painting at the end of the right hall. He pushed everyone out of his way and sprinted to take a look. He stopped right in front of the painting, a chill ran down his spine. It was an enormous painting of his father, one that still haunted his nightmares. King Hinata sitting on a large, black throne, clothed in matching black armor. His posture exuded pure arrogance. He was holding a sword face down into the ground, and as Shouyou followed the sword to where it was stabbing the ground, he saw the people. Underneath King Hinata’s throne, his people were being crushed, mouths open in a scream, as they stretched out their arms to touch their king’s feet. But the king sat on his throne anyway, with an evil smirk on his face. 

When Shouyou observed his father’s change, he thought he was the only one to see it. Unfortunately, many were able to see right through his father. Many kingdoms began creating paintings to demonstrate just how “evil” Karasuno’s king was. Shouyou was terrified when he first saw this painting, and when his father returned home days later, he couldn’t bear the sight of him. 

The others were standing behind Shouyou in silence as they observed the painting. Atsumu turned to run to the nearest torch, but Shouyou pulled him back. “Atsumu! It’s fine. Don’t bother.” He reached to see the back of the painting, wanting to know if it included another horrific image, but then something fell at his feet. He glanced down to see a small book with pages sticking out. He picked it up to see reports of a case many years ago.  _ This must be a clue!  _ He panicked, remembering he burned the other painting. “Wait! Go check the other one for something behind it! There should be a clue!”

“It’s your fault if it’s burnt.” Oikawa snapped, but ran with the others to retrieve it anyways. The bottom of a scroll was burning, but they quickly snuffed it out. They met in the middle of the hall to read it. “What do these even mean? What does it have to do with this dungeon?” 

The others shook their heads. These reports were about a previous war, decades ago, where each kingdom’s captain of the guard had suddenly gone missing. Each kingdom blamed the rest, but in the end, no one was found guilty, and the knights were never to be found. A thought struck Shouyou.  _ Wait a second, these mention personal knights of the kings, and now in this trial their knights are allowed? This has to mean something!!  _ He subtly eyed the other knights, who were suspiciously silent.  _ Yes, it definitely means something.  _

“Aaaghh! This is too much! I’m tired!” Bokuto whined as he leaned on Akaashi. “Let’s go to sleep, and figure it out tomorrow.”

Oikawa and Kuroo seemed inclined to agree. Atsumu and Osamu shrugged, but Shouyou was the only to hesitate. He was getting close to figuring it out, and this would break his concentration, but they shoved him along with him. They decided to sleep in the main circular room. Shouyou volunteered with Atsumu to take the first shift, but each of the knights rejected it. “We’re supposed to watch over all of you. It’s our job. So please get some rest Prince Shouyou.” Akaashi replied, firmly. Shouyou glanced at the other knights who had a similar determined look on their faces. 

“Then wake us up in a couple hours, and we’ll take watch after that. Deal?” Atsumu asked.

The knights nodded in agreement. Shouyou turned to whisper to Atsumu, but he was already lying down to sleep.  _ Guess I’ll wait until we get woken up.  _ He laid down right in front of Atsumu, who smiled at him one last time before falling asleep.  _ Maybe I’m being paranoid. He seems to be fine.  _ However, as he closed his eyes that feeling of uneasiness didn’t fade away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“WHERE ARE THEY?!!? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!? KENMA!!!” 

Shouyou jerked awake to a seated position. He rubbed away the sleepiness in his eyes, and blinked at the scene. Kuroo was running around the room, overturning everything as he searched for something. Shouyou was about to ask what was wrong, but noticed it immediately. Kenma, Suna, Iwaizumi, and Akaashi were gone. Not a single trace of them was left behind. No clothes, no bags, and no food were seen. It was as if they were never there in the first place. Shouyou’s suspicions were confirmed, but not in enough time. The knights were missing. 

“KENMAAAA!!!” Kuroo screamed as he sprinted down hall after hall. 

This woke up Oikawa who was reaching for something, but came up empty. He immediately sat up and looked at the spot where Iwaizumi was last. “Where is he?” He whispered in a dangerously low voice. “Iwa….” He shot up, throwing his bag at the wall. “WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!!??” He also began sprinting down the halls to search for his missing knight.

He accidentally kicked Bokuto in the head who woke up with a start. “Ow!! What’s going on?? Akaashi what-” His voice broke off as he noticed his knight wasn’t there. Shouyou expected him to shout and scream just like the other two, but he didn’t. He was dead silent as he stared at the spot where Akaashi should’ve been. “Akaashi..” He stayed seated, head in his hands, and Shouyou the glimmer of tears forming in his eyes. 

On the verge of panic, Shouyou shook Atsumu and Osamu awake. “Tsumu, Samu, please wake up!! Get up!!” 

They sat up groggily, yawning simultaneously. “What’s goin on, Shou?”

“Yeah, what-” Osamu started, but froze when he turned to where he expected Suna to be. His eyes widened as he noticed no one was there. He eyed the room frantically, but there was no sign of his knight. “Rin..” He crawled to where Suna was sitting last night, and began clawing at it. “Rin, where are you? Where did you go?!?” He was scraping at the floor so hard, his nails were breaking and bleeding, but he never stopped. Atsumu rushed to his side to stop him. “Samu, calm down-”

“WHERE IS HE?!? HE’S SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!!....he’s...he’s supposed to be right next to me….he...Rin, you promised me…” He broke off with a sob, still clawing at the ground. Atsumu whispered too low for Shouyou to hear and rubbed his back. He threw Shouyou an apologetic look as if to say,  _ Sorry, but I need to help him first.  _

Shouyou nodded. He took a calming breath. Someone needed to take charge of this, otherwise, it was going to be chaos from here on out. He sprinted to the doorway where Oikawa and Kuroo were running back from, and tackled them as they raced out. They all fell to the floor with a bang. They started kicking at Shouyou and cursing him. “STOP AND LISTEN TO ME!! We’ll never find them if you continued to freak out like this!!” 

“And what the hell do you know?!!? You’re not even missing a knight!!” Oikawa screamed at him.

Shouyou felt a stab of guilt at his heart. “I know, but they’re my friends too!! I’m also worried about them!! Let’s work together to find them!!” 

Oikawa wrenched out of Shouyou’s grip, but didn’t continue to run anymore. He sat back against the wall with his eyes closed, and buried his face in his arms. Atsumu saw this and moved him and Samu to sit near him, and he started to whisper comforting words to them both. Shouyou sighed in relief.  _ Okay, two down, two to go.  _ He loosened his grip on Kuroo and sat back to stare at him. He was struck dumb as he watched a small tear run down Kuroo’s cheek. 

He hastily wiped it away with a scowl. “Don’t say anything.” 

“I wasn’t going to.” Shouyou helped move him to sit against the wall. Kuroo leaned back against, but the worried expression grew. “Hey, we’ll find him. I mean he was trained to be your knight after all-”

“He isn’t just my knight!!! He’s my lover!!” Kuroo shouted at him. Shouyou froze, not expecting this. Atsumu looked their way, but Shouyou waved away his concern. Kuroo sighed, frustrated, and pulled at his hair. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to yell at you.” Shouyou shrugged. “You’re not going to say anything about what I just said?” 

“I don’t know what you want me to say. Congratulations? Poor Kenma? Why would he pick you? It’s kind of hard to choose.” Shouyou answered, sarcastically.

Kuroo let out the breath of a laugh. “Gee thanks. Aren’t you comforting?”

Shouyou chuckled and sat back next to Kuroo. “I don’t like spouting bullshit to closed ears.”

Kuroo smiled. “Good.” He gave Shouyou a sideways glance. “Are you not surprised at all?”

“Of course I’m surprised. I mean I knew there was something going on between you two, but I never guessed you were already together.” Shouyou answered. “How long have you been together?”

Kuroo leaned his head against the wall with a sigh. “Four years.”

Shouyou nodded. “Oh nice, four- Wait what?!!?” He turned to Kuroo with a disbelieving look. He thought they had only recently gotten together, but four years?? “H-How?!?”

Kuroo smirked with any trace of humor. “Ah well, it was hard to say the least. You know how our country feels about this sort of thing, so it’s not like we could announce it to everyone. You can already see that Kenma doesn’t often interact with others. He’s already terrified enough so the last thing I want is for him to be hated by everyone. We’ve been having to keep it secret.”

“For four years?!?” Shouyou was shocked and impressed at the same time. Like Kuroo said, not all of Japan was accepting, especially when it came to royalty. Civilians would be found out, and it wouldn’t be much of a deal except to those in their family, but when it came to royals, the entire kingdom was involved. If a royal was ever caught with another royal of the same sex, it would turn into an enormous scandal. The royal would be forced into an immediate marriage with someone else, and everyone would move on like nothing happened. But if citizens found out a royal was seeing a knight, someone who worked for him, it would cause an uproar and Kenma would be ridiculed. So far, not a single marriage in Japan’s history had a single same-sex marriage. This was part of the reason why Shouyou hesitated whenever he wanted to confess to Atsumu, because he would never want to be separated from Atsumu and forced into a loveless marriage. 

“Yeah, for four years. That might sound impressive, but it’s hard. I hate having to hide what I feel for him, but we have no other choice right now. So we put on the act of an obnoxious prince who annoys his quiet knight.” Kuroo admitted.

_ Ahh that makes sense now! I always wondered how they got along. I never would’ve guessed that they’ve been putting on an act this whole time.  _ He started to ask more about it, but the worry in Kuroo’s eyes shut him up. “If you don’t mind, how did you two become lovers? It might help by getting your mind off of it right now.”

Kuroo hesitated, but caved in. “Might as well. I’ve already told you we’re together so what’s the harm?” Shouyou reminded himself to ask later why he did tell him. “My father’s best friend is a lord of our kingdom’s inner circle. When he married, his wife became my mother’s best friend. When I was born and Kenma came a year after, it was expected that we were going to be best friends. As we grew up, we were together all the time. It was like having my own little brother. We would play together, train together, and go to lessons together.”

“Kenma was pretty shy and quiet from the beginning, but when he turned thirteen his mother passed away and he wouldn’t talk to anyone. He would stay holed up in his room for days with whatever game or book he could find. It wasn’t just the day, he would be awake all hours of the night, doing whatever he could to get his mind off of his mother. I was fed up with it. I knew he needed space and time, but it was me. We were always together and always told each other everything. So one night when everyone was asleep, I stole a sword and cut down his door. I jumped in that room and tackled Kenma to the ground. No matter how much he pushed me away, I wouldn’t let go. I told him unless he talks to me, says just one thing, then I would. He was furious, but I reminded him it was always us. Never him alone, or me alone, us together. He broke down after that and let me in.” Kuroo’s face brightened with the fondest smile.

“After that, everything changed and nothing at the same time. We were inseparable, and didn’t go or do anything without the other. I even had him moved to my chambers. As the years went by, I continued to take care of Kenma as if he was my brother, but Kenma was falling in love. I didn’t know that at the time of course, so when he started distancing himself, it confused the hell out of me. Whenever the other sons of lords would come to visit, they would tell me to stay away from someone like him and get better friends, but I would always defend him. Sometimes, they were cruel and would even send their knights to try to fight him. Luckily, I managed to protect him and fight in his stead. But when I won and would turn around to comfort him, he was so angry. He told me to never do that again. At the time, I thought it was because he wanted to fight. So I learned to back off in fights, but when they would ridicule him, I had to speak up. Again thinking he’d be happy, he was furious instead.”

“Then when Kenma turned eighteen and was of age, many of my mother’s other friends would try to arrange meetings with their daughters. Since his mother had passed away, my mother took it upon herself to try and control his love life. I hated it. I hated seeing him with those women, being touched, smiled at, and flirted with. But I only thought I was upset because he was leaving me behind, I didn’t know that I was truly jealous. That I actually wanted him. So one morning, a group of ladies approached us, and started flirting with Kenma, I was so pissed I grabbed his hand and ran away from them. I led him back to our room and pushed him inside. I tried to think of it as me helping him, but the look on his face told me the exact opposite.”

_ Kuroo, what’re you doing?  _

_ I was just trying to help. They were surrounding us. _

_ It’s not fair. You’re not being fair to me. _

_ What’re you talking about?!? _

_ So then that’s the only reason?!!? No other reason why you would do something like that? _

_ Kenma, I don’t know what you’re saying. _

_ Fine! If that’s how it is, then fine! Have it your way, Kuroo, but I’m not going to stay here and take it. I’m moving out of the room. I need my space.  _

_ What?? You can’t just leave for something like that! I love staying with you- _

_ Stop!! Why are you so cruel? Just stop.  _

“And I did. He moved out, and I was stuck wondering where it all went wrong. He would ignore me any time we were in the same room. He would purposely pick another partner when training, and started skipping lessons, saying he needed a new teacher. I was going out of my mind with worry. I didn’t know why he was upset. What I did wrong, and if I could ever fix it. It was pure agony being separated like that. I honestly think the longest I was ever without him was only a couple hours. But he ignored me for weeks,  _ weeks _ .” Kuroo paused as his eyes clouded over with memories. “I started to realize that it wasn’t normal for friends to feel so miserable like that. That brothers wouldn’t get jealous if the other was sought out by women. That wanting to keep him all to myself was not just a friendly thing. The day I planned to find Kenma and confess to him, I opened the door and he was there. Kenma was standing right on my doorstep with tears in his eyes.”

_ I..I can’t do this. I hate being without you. _

_ Then stay with me. _

_ But y-you don't understand. _

_ Then tell me. _

_ Kuroo I...I love you. I don’t love you like a brother. I don’t love you like a friend. I want to be with you. I want to touch you, and I’m never going to want to be touched by anyone other than you. Kuroo, would you ever want- _

_ I love you Kenma.  _

_ I don’t know why it took me so long to figure it out, but I love you. _

_ I always have. I’m so sorry for being unfair before, please forgive me. _

_ Kenma, please, stay with me. Be with me. Be mine. _

“And then I pulled him into the room with me and laid him on the-” He coughed, waving his hands. “Nevermind, you don’t need to know about that.” 

Shouyou let out a breath of relief,  _ thank goodness he stopped. I really did not need to hear the rest.  _ "So then you've been together ever since?" Kuroo nodded. "And your parents let you two stay in a room together?"

Kuroo gave him a devilish smirk. "Not like they know what's going on, so there's no reason to kick him out of it."

Shouyou giggled and started to ask more, but then Bokuto spoke up for the first time in a while. "Akaashi….Akaashi… Aka-" He stood up with a start and punched the wall behind him. Shouyou heard the snap of bones being broken, but Bokuto showed no signs of pain. "I'm finding him." 

Atsumu blocked him from the doorway. "You've already checked all the halls. He isn't there. Let's stop and think for a sec-"

"There was one hall we didn't check." Bokuto cut in, his usual carefree self was nowhere to be seen. 

Everyone else stilled as the hall of infinite darkness flashed through their minds. Bokuto took off at a sprint and the rest followed behind him. He stopped when they came to the break in the path. To the right, the bright side they went earlier, and the left with no light at all. They all shouted down the hall and waited for an answer, but no response was heard. 

Shouyou glanced at the other princes to see fierce longing and concern etched on their faces. Shouyou scolded himself as he noticed that even though Atsumu was good at hiding it, he was worried too. It was his fault for not voicing his concerns. He should’ve done or said something. He took the first step into the dark hallway, shouting the knights names. The others followed behind him, calmly shouting the names of their precious knights. The same question burning through everyone’s mind. 

_ Where are they? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finally able to make a good cliffhanger!! (I might just be a sadist for this, idk xD) before writing this, I was throwing around ideas with my family and friends about the trials and one said why not an escape room? So then I changed it to dungeon, and instead of a murder, had the knights go missing. 
> 
> So for Kuroken's story..it was really hard for me to come up with it at first. The others all came so easily, so I sat back and thought why?? I realized for me Kuroo and Kenma are an always relationship. To me, they were always together. They had always known each other and always would. There was no beginning or end to Kuroken just them. So I did my best to make their story in this like that. And make it a simple, pure love story. Just like them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story so far!! Your comments and kudos are really appreciated!! I'd love to hear your theories about this chapter xD


	14. Trial #3: The Escape Dungeon (part 2)

Shouyou lost track of time for how long they were walking through the darkness, shouting the knights’ names. Finally, a burst of light was up ahead, and they excitedly sprinted towards it. They arrived at another open, circular room with three hallways to exit from. Shouyou couldn’t be sure, but something about the room felt familiar, as if he had walked through this room before. He turned to ask the others and noticed they had similar shocked yet hopeful looks on their faces. _We must be going the right way._

“Akaashi!!” Bokuto shouted as he moved to charge down the center hallway. Kuroo, Oikawa, and Osamu were right on his tail, but Atsumu and Shouyou blocked them. 

“Wait!! We need to think this through first!” Shouyou exclaimed as he tried to hold Bokuto back. Atsumu was having just as hard of a time trying to block Oikawa and Kuroo.

“Of course you’d say that. You have all the time in the world to think things through since _he_ is right here.” Oikawa snapped with a pointed sneer at Atsumu. “You don’t have anything to worry about.”

Shouyou rolled his eyes. “Do you ever just shut up?!?” Oikawa shot him a wounded look. “Look, there’s something I’ve been thinking about so let’s just wait for a moment and talk this all out. Please! I want to find them, too.”

“Do you?” Bokuto spoke up in a voice that was anything but kind. “I mean, do you really? This is your father’s trial. How do we know if you’re a part of this or not? What if you actually know what’s going on and you’re trying to play dumb? What if you planned all of this out with your father? Well?!?”

Shouyou stumbled back a step. Hurt and anger shot through him like an arrow to the heart. “Bokuto…” Bokuto only stared back with a cold expression. 

“What the hell are ya trying to say?!?” Atsumu shouted as he roughly grabbed Bokuto by his collar. “Ya think Shou’s a part of this??! Why would ya even think that?!”

Bokuto shoved back at him, the coldness in his eyes becoming icier by the second. “Akaashi is gone. He’s gone, and I don’t know where he is. All I know is that _his_ father took him from me. How can I be sure he isn’t a part of this?!?”

They continued to shout and shove at each other as Shouyou watched, worried. He understood where Bokuto was coming from. His close friend and sworn knight was missing, and it happened during the trial. Shouyou would probably accuse Bokuto if he were in a similar situation so he wasn’t upset with Bokuto anymore. Only the slight pang of hurt gnawed at his heart. “Bokuto, I’m sorry, but I don’t know where he is. I was not a part of the committee that decided the trials. In fact, I was forbidden. Bokuto, have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?”

Bokuto glanced at him for a moment and sighed. He let go of Atsumu and fell to his knees. “But Akaashi….where- where is he…” He broke off with a quiet sob. Shouyou made a move to comfort him, but Kuroo beat him to it. He gently patted Bokuto on the shoulder and whispered too quietly for Shouyou to understand. _I thought they only fought or teased each other. I had no idea they were such good friends._ He smiled at the thought of the goal of this program, the goal each of their parents were working hard to achieve, forming a solid bond. Watching Kuroo comfort Bokuto made Shouyou realize everyone’s dream of peace might not be a dream anymore. 

After Bokuto had quieted down, Osamu was starting to fidget and stare down the halls. “Okay now that that’s over, can we talk about what you were wanting to say?? Cause I can’t sit still for much longer.”

Shouyou nodded. “Right, of course. Did any of you notice anything off about your knights yesterday?”

Osamu shook his head. Oikawa scrunched his face in thought as did Kuroo, and Bokuto scratched his head. “Not really. They seemed pretty normal to me.”

“Really?” Shouyou asked in disbelief. “I haven’t gotten that close to them, but even I could notice something was different, especially with Kenma. Kuroo, you didn’t think anything was wrong with him?”

Kuroo paused for a moment to consider. “Well, yeah, he seemed a little anxious, but I thought it was because he had to do the trial. But what does any of this have to do with why they’re missing?”

“Because I think they’re working with my father for this trial. I think this is all part of it.” Shouyou declared.

The others’ faces went from confusion to downright fury. “Huh?!?? You think they’d do this and never say a thing to us?!”

Shouyou quickly waved his hands. “Just think about it! Last night, they all volunteered to keep watch right?” The others nodded. “Tsumu and I insisted on taking the first watch but they never let up.” The princes widened their eyes. “Two or even one of them could have taken the watch first. How come all four had to do it? And at the same time? Not one for each shift or anything, but all four at the same time? What was the need for that?” Dead silence was the only answer.

Kuroo and Bokuto shot to their feet, faces turning angry. Osamu and Oikawa clenched their fists as they stared down the hallways. Even Atsumu paled at the conclusion. “You might be onto something, but what if you’re only jumping to conclusions?” Kuroo asked with curiosity. 

He was also asking himself that earlier, but then something his father said in passing struck him. “Make sure you keep an eye on those knights of yours.” The princes blanched at that. 

“So- so then what do we do now?? What does any of this have to do with the trial?!?” Osamu asked, on the verge of panic. 

“I don’t know, but at least we can guess that they’re safe. If they volunteered to be a part of this or were forced into it, then we know that they’re being taken care of so there’s no need to worry.” Shouyou explained, patiently. 

“But we don’t know that for sure! We’re only guessing!!” Oikawa scoffed as he crossed his arms.

Shouyou opened his mouth to suggest a solution, but Atsumu beat him to it. “Well the only way we’ll ever know for sure is if we finish this trial. The faster we find the exit, the faster we’ll see them again.”

Bokuto and Kuroo nodded in agreement and moved to the doorways. “But what about the question? We can’t leave without the right answer.” Osamu pointed out. “And again, what does any of this even have to do with it?!? Just like those clues, what do they have to do with this dungeon?!” Osamu tightening and releasing his fists as he panted. It was obvious he was on the verge of a breakdown, and Shouyou wondered if he would be able to make it much longer.

Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa slouched against the wall in defeat. “Screw it. Let’s just give up and lose this one.”

“Keep yer damn mouths shut.” Atsumu snapped. “It’s not like any of you would be able to help solve it anyways. We’ll just do it without ya and make sure to tell them it was all our victory.”

“Anyways!” Shouyou blurted out before the princes lunged for Atsumu’s throat. “Samu’s right. We need to figure out the answer first, and then locate the exit. The rules said that we all have to stay and work together. The quicker we solve this, the quicker we can see them again. Let’s go.” 

Osamu immediately set off down the hall to the left. Oikawa groaned but pushed off the wall and followed behind him. Kuroo nudged Bokuto to start moving with the rest. Shouyou was about to follow behind them, but Atsumu caught his wrist and held him back. “Tsumu? Is something wrong-” His voice cut off as he caught the sight of Atsumu’s proud smile. 

“Guess ya aren’t such an idiot after all.” He chuckled as he raised his hand to brush what must have been dirt off of Shouyou’s cheek with his thumb. 

Shouyou blanked at a retort. He could only blush and duck his head, hoping some of his hair could cover it up. However, Atsumu lifted Shouyou’s chin so that he had to look back up at him. “Ah well if isn’t that blush I love seeing on yer face.” 

Atsumu’s lips lifted in a smug grin as he watched Shouyou sputter. “I-I-I s-spjsjff….y-y-you ajsgdh….aaagghh!! T-T-Tsumu!!” Shouyou covered his face in embarrassment. He had lost count by how many times he’s blushed and stuttered in front of Atsumu. _I’ve never even stuttered before you came along!! How do you always do this to me?!?_

Atsumu’s laughter grew as he held Shouyou’s hands away from his face, and held them in his hands in between them. Shouyou was frozen on the spot as he gazed up at the prince. Atsumu was staring straight down at Shouyou’s lips and involuntarily leaned his head down closer to him. Shouyou tilted his head up reflexively even though he was screaming at himself that this was neither the place nor time for this.

Atsumu let go of one of Shouyou’s hands to cup his jaw. His thumb caressed Shouyou’s cheek so softly that it amazed Shouyou that even though Atsumu was rougher and stronger than most of the princes and knights he’d met, he handled Shouyou with the softest and most tender touch. Their lips parted and they closed their eyes, and as Shouyou waited for Atsumu’s lips to meet his, they never did. He opened his eyes just a bit to see Atsumu’s lips just a breath away. “T-Tsumu?”

“I want to, Shou. I really do.” Atsumu whispered roughly. “But we promised to talk first. Besides, even though I wanna say screw em, it isn’t fair to the rest of them.” He moved so that his forehead touched Shouyou’s and stayed for a moment, closing his eyes. “We should go.” Neither made a move to leave. “Shou, if ya don’t move right now, I won’t be able to hold back any longer.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to.” Shouyou blurted out. Before he had the chance to explain, Atsumu instantly flinched away from Shouyou. He tried to cover his bright red face with his hand, but Shouyou could easily see it. 

“S-Shou!! Y-Ya can’t just say stuff l-like that!!” Atsumu complained. “I-”

“OI TSUMU, YA BASTARD! HURRY UP!!!” Osamu shouted from the end of the hall. 

Atsumu scowled and raced down the hall to scream curses at his twin. Shouyou giggled after them, but was grateful. That really wasn’t the time for this. All he had to do was wait until the trial was over. He could wait. He could, at least that’s what he kept telling himself. 

  
  
  


When they entered the room where the rest were waiting, it was much smaller and darker than the last. This time only two separate passages were the exits, but unlike the last room nothing about it felt familiar. "I don't know about all of you, but I could've sworn I've been in the last room. I don't think I've ever been here before." Osamu stated as he eyed the room. 

Shouyou nodded. "Yeah I feel the same way. This isn't the way to the exit, but there might be clues. To save time, let's spilt up down these two halls and meet back in exactly twenty minutes."

"We've already established that none of us have a watch." Oikawa exclaimed, exasperated.

Atsumu smirked at him and dangled his pocket watch in front of him. "Here's the time. Better start countin." He chuckled at Oikawa's sneer and grabbed Shouyou and Bokuto to go down the right hall. "I'll watch the left wall. Shouyou you got the right, and Bokuto you have the floor and ceiling." They nodded in response.

Because there were only a couple torches on the wall that looked ready to burn out, Shouyou could barely see a thing. He ran his hands along the rough, rocky wall. "Shouyou, you really don't have any idea about this place? Never even heard of it?" Bokuto asked, quietly. 

Shouyou glanced at him to see none of the anger he displayed earlier and let out a sigh. "No, I actually haven't. I thought there was only one prison, and it's been towards the back of the capital near the mountains. It's held our kingdom's prisoners for centuries."

"If that's the one that holds your prisoners, then who was held in here?" Atsumu asked with a confused look. 

Shouyou opened his mouth and closed it again. He scratched his head in thought. "I have no idea. Do you have any ideas? Bokuto?" They shook their heads silently. _That is really weird. If our prison has always held our criminals, then what and whose criminals were kept in here? It must've not been anyone liked because this place looks like it was built to be as miserable for its prisoners as possible._

"Oh!! Look here!" Bokuto announced, breaking Shouyou out of his thoughts. Bokuto was crouching above a small piece of paper. On it was another article, but this time it was about a man from another kingdom who was accused of murder and fled to Karasuno. He wasn't free for too long before the authorities caught him and he was arrested. However, instead of being placed in the prison Shouyou knew, he was held in a prison Shouyou didn't recognize the name of. _Is that what this place was called? The name doesn't really help, so what does this man have to do with this??_

Atsumu shoved the paper in his pocket and glanced at the path ahead. "I'm guessin this is the only clue we'll find so let's head back." He turned around and led the way back. 

Shouyou made sure to fall in step next to him. He felt like he was getting close to the answer, but at the same time thought it was too simple to be the solution. _Why go through all this trouble for such an easy answer like this?_ He was lost in thought until he felt a hand grab his. He immediately interlocked his fingers with Atsumu's without hesitation. As if they'd done it a hundred times before. Though this time it was different. It wasn't meant as encouragement, as comfort, or anything friendly. No, this time it was the simple act of touching someone you care for, someone you love. _Wait wait wait, don't get ahead of yourself, Shouyou! We don't know that he loves you for sure. All we can guess is that it's a strong like. Don't get your hopes up. Don't get your hopes up!_ "T-Tsumu-"

Atsumu put a finger to his lips in a quiet shush. He smirked at Shouyou's sputtering and pulled on his hand, bringing him closer. Shouyou wasn't sure he could ever get used to these small acts of affection. Just the brush of their fingers made Shouyou's pulse race. The thought of being kissed by him made his knees incredibly weak. If it ever went more than that, he was sure he'd probably faint. He was grateful for the low light this time so that they were able to keep holding hands even when they returned to the room before. 

Shouyou could already hear Kuroo, Oikawa, and Osamu making their way back. As they trudged their way through the door, Atsumu asked, "So did ya find anything?"

Kuroo pulled out a slip of paper that resembled an article similar to theirs. "Just some article about a foreign criminal being caught here. What about you?"

"It's the same thing." Shouyou answered. 

Bokuto and Oikawa sighed. "Great. More unrelated topics we're supposed to be figuring out."

"Let's just head back to that other room and start down those halls. We might as well try to get near the exit." Osamu suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and made their way back.

They went down the center hall and walked for what Shouyou guessed was over an hour only to discover a dead end and not a single clue left behind. As they went back the way they came, the tension from the princes was getting so thick Shouyou felt suffocated by it. He didn't need to glance at their faces to know they were getting impatient. 

They strode back much faster than before and went down the next hall without a word. This time that unnerving sense of familiarity struck Shouyou. "Hey do you all-"

"Yes." They answered in unison, excitement apparent in their voices.

 _We're getting close._ The longer they walked, the more familiar it felt, but also the darker it became. Soon no torches were hung on the walls, and they had to walk next to the walls to know where to go forward. Because they couldn't see anything, he had no idea how long they were walking for. He remembered that when they were brought here it felt like such a short time. _Maybe they took a shortcut or something?_

"What the fuck?!?" Kuroo shouted ahead of them. He and Bokuto had stopped at the front and the rest stumbled their way to figure out what happened. "Just when we thought we would find them, there's another break in the road.” They all groaned and felt around the hall to discover that there were two paths, one led to the right and one to the left. _Ughh again?!_ “So does anyone have any bright ideas? Cause I’ve about had it.”

No one offered a suggestion. It was like every step they took forward led to them back to what they just did. “Maybe we should take a break to rest. I think all of us are at our limit right now.” Shouyou offered as he slid down against the wall until he was sitting. 

“No! We have to go find Akaashi!” Bokuto shouted. 

“Give it a rest already!!” Oikawa screeched. “We’re all missing someone too, so get over yourself.” 

Shouyou couldn’t see Bokuto so he thought he was going to fight back like everyone else normally does, but instead he heard a loud thump and quiet sobs erupt from his left. _Aww poor Bokuto._ “Aagh whatever!” Oikawa huffed as he slumped to the ground as well. 

Shouyou couldn’t see anything, but knew the hope they had before was diminished. Another day was going by and none of their knights were found. 

“Hey, Shou.” Atsumu whispered as he sat down right next to Shouyou. “I’m not tired yet so ya go ahead and rest. I’ll watch over you.”

Warmth bloomed in his chest at the offer. “Thank you, Tsumu.” He leaned his head on Atsumu’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Atsumu in turn wrapped his arm around Shouyou’s shoulder and pulled him in so that his face was buried in Atsumu’s neck. Shouyou let out a long breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Right before exhaustion took over him, a thought struck him. He moved his face away to where he guessed Atsumu’s was. “No I can’t go to sleep!!”

“What? Why not?” Atsumu whispered, his breath tickling Shouyou’s face. He realized he was way too close than he needed to be but never moved away.

“What if you go missing too?” Shouyou exclaimed, rapidly. “What if I wake up and you’re not here? What if you’re taken from me? What if I never see you again? What if-”

“Shouyou, Shouyou. Hey calm down.” Atsumu whispered soothingly as he placed his hands on either side of Shouyou’s face. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here. I would never leave ya.”

“You can’t promise that. You never know what might be down here, and we still don’t know for sure if the knights are actually a part of this or not.” Shouyou firmly explained. “I mainly said that so the rest would worry less. I don’t know for sure, so of course I can’t go to sleep. I-I can’t take the risk that you’ll be taken from me.”

“Shouyou,” Atsumu breathed as he pressed his forehead to Shouyou’s, “I swear to you that nothing in this world can keep me from you. No matter how much I have to fight for it, I will not leave your side.”

Shouyou’s bottom lips trembled as he stammered, “Y-You can’t swear that. You never know if-” He broke off as he felt Atsumu press a kiss to his cheek.

“I swear it.” He whispered after the kiss and then moved to kiss Shouyou’s other cheek. “I swear it.” He kissed his forehead. “I swear it.” He pressed a firm, final kiss to the top of Shouyou's head. “I swear it.”

Shouyou lost all will to fight it and sank into Atsumu’s embrace. _Ah who cares? I’d believe any word you say, Atsumu. I love you._ He sighed into Atsumu’s shoulder and gripped his shirt tight. _I love you so much._

Even though they were both dirty, drenched in sweat, and exhausted sitting in a dark, aged dungeon, Shouyou wasn’t sure if he could be any happier than he was right then. Atsumu had been so comforting and strong from the start, but Shouyou could feel the slight trembling in his fingers. “Atsumu, are you worried about Suna?”

“Of course. Sure we fight a lot, and he obviously cares for Samu more, but he is still my friend.” Atsumu whispered, voice laced with concern. “I’ve been with him even longer than Samu has, so of course I’d feel unnerved without him around.”

“How did you meet him?” Shouyou asked, hoping to get Atsumu’s mind off of it. The same situation seemed to help Kuroo earlier, so he could only pray it would work this time too.

Atsumu sighed. “Now that’s a long story. Are ya sure ya wanna know?”

Shouyou squeezed Atsumu tight. “I wasn’t planning on going to sleep anyways, so go ahead.”

Atsumu cleared his throat to begin. “Well Samu’s the one who found him first.” _Of course._ “Back then, Sunarin was…” He continued to explain the story, laughing occasionally and unconsciously rubbing Shouyou’s back. They stayed, wrapped in each other's embrace, for the rest of the night. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I can’t wait any longer!! Let’s go!” Oikawa shouted, waking Kuroo, Bokuto, and Osamu up.

Shouyou and Atsumu were exhausted from staying up the entire time so the shout grated on their ears. They wobbled as they stood up. _Ugh I’m never doing this again._

“Okay, Okay!!” Kuroo shouted. Shouyou heard a loud smack and Oikawa howling in pain, so he could only guess Kuroo had knocked some sense into the prince. 

He expected Bokuto to wake up shouting as well, but only heard a slight murmur as he shuffled to a stand. That quiet, cold side of him scared Shouyou to no end. It just wasn’t him. They needed to find the others fast. “Alright, which way are we going?”

“Let’s go right.” Osamu announced and started down the hall. Shouyou shrugged and followed after him, not checking if the others were. They didn’t have any more time to waste. It was the third day. 

There were more torches along the walls, but their flames were still dimmed. More proof that they needed to hurry. Not thinking, he increased his speed. His mind was too exhausted to take note of his surroundings so that after walking that fast for a while, he didn’t register that his next step was on air. “Shouyou!!” He was immediately pulled back and pressed into the wall. “Shouyou!! What the hell?!? Why weren’t ya looking where you were going??” 

Shouyou gaped at Osamu. His mind was completely blank. He didn’t understand what just happened, so he turned to see the edge of the path drop off. Osamu backed off of him and moved so that they could both look down. “Tsumu, grab one of those torches!” Shouyou heard a grunt behind them, and the shuffling of steps as Atsumu caught up with them and handed his twin the torch. “Thank you.” He dropped the torch off the edge.

“Hey!! What was that for?? Did ya even need it or were ya just bein an asshole?!” Atsumu asked, irritated. It was apparent that an Atsumu without sleep was even angrier than normal. 

“Shouyou, look.” Osamu stated, ignoring Atsumu. “What is this place?” They both got down on their hands and knees and peered into the pit below. Although the torch was rather small and dim, Shouyou could make everything out. The pit’s walls were carved out of dark rock as was the bottom. On the floor, numerous bones were strewn across the pit. Some were part of a complete skeleton, and some were only arm and leg bones broken off. The majority of the bones were decaying, and covered in soot. Several were already an ugly dark brown, almost completely decayed. Heavy, large manacles were attached to many of the bones, and small pieces of ripped clothing were visible. 

Shouyou’s back instantly became slick with cold sweat. He didn’t want to look anymore at the gruesome sight, but Osamu pointed at the skeleton the torch landed on. “Wait, Shouyou look, is that a..” 

Shouyou swallowed the bile in his throat as he watched a swarm of disgusting insects walking over the skeleton. _Why does he want me to look at that??_ He was about to ask, but then noticed that right underneath the torch was a parchment of paper sticking out. “Is- is that a clue?”

Osamu chuckled darkly. “Of course they would throw it down there. There’s no way I’d ever step foot down in that shit for anything.” Shouyou nodded in agreement. 

“Ya would for _Rin_.” Atsumu spoke up in a snarky voice behind them. Shouyou jolted at the voice. He completely forgot that Atsumu had been sitting right behind them, and it was evident that Osamu did too.

Osamu scowled at him and started shoving Atsumu towards the edge. “Ya think yer _so_ funny, don’t ya, Tsumu?!!? I’d like to see if ya can make some more of yer hilarious jokes down in that pit!!” 

“O-OI!! If I fall I’m takin ya down with me!!” Atsumu shouted as he shoved back at his twin. Shouyou was wide awake as fear took hold of him. They were dangerously close to the edge, and he was afraid they really would fall over. He stood up to stop them, but then in a flash, Kuroo was in front of them. 

“Why don’t we all go down??” Without warning, he shoved Osamu and Atsumu over the edge.

“AAAHHHH!!”

Kuroo went mad with laughter as he dived over the edge and grabbed onto Atsumu’s wrist. “OIKAWA!!”

In the blink of an eye, Oikawa reached the edge and leapt off to grab Kuroo’s wrist. “BOKUTO!!”

Lighting fast, Bokuto grabbed Oikawa’s hand, but his momentum didn’t slow so he slipped over the edge with a cry. “SHOUYOU!!”

His body moved all on its own as he sprinted over to reach down the cliff and catch Bokuto’s hand. His other hand he used to brace against the ground. He was leaning over the cliff from his waist down as his arm screamed in agony. The muscles in his arms had definitely grown stronger over the years, but holding onto five grown men off the edge of a pit was not exactly easy. “Who’s bright idea was to let the short one hold us?!?” Oikawa demanded with a frown at Kuroo.

“How was I supposed to know?? Why didn’t you call for him instead of Bokuto? Then we wouldn’t have to worry about this.” Kuroo shot back.

“Um, I’m right here, and I’m the only one holding you up. I could let you go right now since I’m obviously not good enough for any of you.” Shouyou snapped as he tightened his hold on Bokuto’s hand. 

“NO!!” They screamed. 

“Still, I can’t hold on to all of you much longer.” Shouyou strained to speak as he began to slide closer off the edge.

Atsumu chuckled quietly. “I’ll help ya. Oi Samu, good luck.”

“Huh-” he began, but then broke off with a scream as Atsumu let go of him. Shouyou’s heart leapt in his throat as he looked down at them, but calmed his breath as he noticed Osamu had only been dropped barely even a foot before landing in one of the rare clean spots of the pit. “TSUMU!! I’M GONNA KILL YA! GET DOWN HERE CAUSE I’M GONNA FUCKIN KILL YOU, YA UGLY BASTARD!!”

The others were shaking with laughter, and even Shouyou was trying his best to keep it together. Atsumu belted out a laugh and shouted, “Okay, CATCH ME!!” 

“Now you listen to-” Osamu began, but then saw Atsumu falling down and didn’t have enough time to move before he landed right on him, knocking them both to the ground. “Tsu….TSUMU!!!” 

The rest burst out in laughter as the twins swung at each other, swearing left and right. “Oikawa, you can let me go now.” Kuroo stated, abruptly. 

“Huh?!” Oikawa asked, confused. “We’re up too high for you to jump down-”

“Look at the wall.” Kuroo interrupted. Shouyou also snuck a peek at the wall to see small holes in it, just big enough for someone to hold onto while climbing down. 

“And you didn’t say anything to the twins, because??” Shouyou shot him an irritated look and loosened his hold.

“AAhh!! Sorry!! I’m sorry!!” Kuroo protested as he clung to Oikawa. “Just don’t drop me please. I’ll get off.” He hurriedly caught a hold of a nearby hole and began to climb down. Oikawa followed right after him, and Bokuto was right on his tail. Shouyou let out a breath of relief and collapsed on the ground. _I’ll stay up here, just in case._

Kuroo, Oikawa, and Bokuto made it to the ground in no time and walked over the twins’ brawl to look around. “This place is disgusting. Good luck trying to get me to touch anything.”

“Not like we were expecting your help anyways.” Kuroo muttered under his breath as he searched the floor for the torch. 

Oikawa kicked at a bone in front of him. “What did you just say? Why don’t you speak up instead of being such a coward and mumbling it??”

 _On second thought, maybe I should climb down there._ Luckily, he didn’t have to because Bokuto stood in between them with a piercing glare. “Enough. Find the clue now.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, but quickly got to work. Bokuto also walked over to the twins and broke them up. They were too shocked to object so they started searching the floor silently. Osamu walked around to where he guessed he threw it. “I could have sworn it was around here. If it wasn’t for that idiot makin such a mess and movin everything around, I could've found it.” 

Atsumu’s mouth opened to what Shouyou guessed was to shout another curse at him, but Bokuto shot him a warning glare. Atsumu wisely kept his mouth shut. They searched for a couple more minutes before Osamu pulled it out from under a pile of bones. “Here it is!!” The princes raced to his side to see what it read. “Huh?!? That’s it!! That’s what they decided to throw down here?!?”

Shouyou sat up straight although his back barked in pain. “What? What is it?”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s not like it’s helpful anyways.” Oikawa snapped as he kicked another pile of bones in frustration. “We’re never going to figure this out!! They keep leading us down rabbit holes so much that I can’t even remember what we’re trying to solve in this first place.”

The others and even Shouyou grunted in agreement. They really were being led further and further from the answer. “Then let’s go find the exit. We can think on it and talk about it on the way. There’s no use to keep searching for clues anymore.” They nodded and slowly climbed up the wall. When they reached the top and Osamu handed Shouyou the clue. As they were walking back, Shouyou read through it several times making sure he wasn’t just imagining it. It was a copy of the treaty. The treaty that each kingdom signed after the last war. Shouyou knew the words like the back of his hand. He was forced to but also wanted to memorize it. He predicted that the other princes had too by their reaction. _But what does this have to do with the dungeon??? I mean, I think I know, but it can’t be that easy…...right?_ Then it hit him, the only reason they would stick a clue in a place like that was because they thought no one would even try to collect it. If they did, then the clue would have to be the biggest giveaway to the answer because they didn’t consider anyone to actually read it anyways. “Guys, I got it. I know the answer.”

The princes froze mid step. They blinked at him and their lips began to perk up ever so slowly. They sprinted down the hall to where they came from before. They immediately took the left passageway and never stopped running for anything. They ignored any sort of clue or other doorway as they continued to run forward. Shouyou knew they were getting closer to the exit with every step. _Almost there…_

A couple more minutes and they entered a wide, torchlight filled room. An old wooden stairway led to a closed door. The princes wasted no time running up the stairs and shoving through the door. They burst out of the doorway and into the hall where his father’s chambers were located. They made it back. Sure enough, King Hinata and the other kings and queens were standing there with proud smiles on their faces. “Congratulations. You found your way back, but what is the answer to the question?”

“Let us see our knights first and then we’ll answer.” Osamu demanded.

King Hinata sighed. “You must answer the question first before you see them. You technically have not completed your trial yet so please, the answer.”

Osamu’s fists clenched at his side so Shouyou instantly stepped in front of him to explain. “Our alliance. That is what caused the end of this dungeon’s use.”

King Hinata’s eyes sparkled with pride and admiration. “And how did you figure that out?”

“For starters, we found that clue in the pit.” His father’s eyes widened as did the other royals. “At first, I really had no idea. The paintings and drawings of the kingdoms making fun of each other completely threw me off. It was only until we found the articles about non Karasuno citizens being caught and imprisoned that got me thinking. Any citizen of Karasuno that was found guilty and imprisoned was always kept in the prison near the mountains for as long as I’ve known. However, these people were held in a prison I never heard of, that now I guess is the name of that dungeon. That got me thinking about why were outsiders kept in a dungeon and not in the prison with everyone else? Then I remembered how last year a citizen of Fukurodani had been arrested for not paying his debts in the gambling hall. He was arrested and taken to the usual prison. So I started to question how come he was never taken to the dungeon like other nonresidents? I started to think it was because of the treaty. That all kingdoms were required to remove noncitizens from their holds and place them in each kingdom’s official prison. This would’ve been respecting each other’s people for the new alliance. At the time, I didn’t want to believe it because I thought it was too simple of an answer. However, when we found the copy of the treaty, I knew. There was no other answer. It had to be because of the alliance. It really was that easy.”

His father clapped his hands proudly and then patted him on the shoulder. “Well done, son. That is correct. But what about all those paintings and the knights missing? What did that have to do with the trial?”

Shouyou hesitated, but then remembered one the articles they found in the beginning of the king’s missing captains. “To test the alliance.” King Hinata’s smile grew and he gestured at his son to continue. “There was this article we found about each king’s captain of the guard going missing and started to blame each other. Many fights ensued but none of them were ever found guilty. You wanted to try to do the same thing with us. First you tested us with the drawings, knowing they were making fun of each other, and testing to see if we would start to fight because of it. Then you took away their knights to see if we would start to turn on each other and blame the others. These were to test our bonds to see if we were sticking to our alliance and trying to work together as allies or if we would immediately rebuke it and start thinking of each other as enemies again.”

“Well done son!! You are absolutely correct.” King Hinata pulled Shouyou into a hug, and he froze on the spot. He hadn’t been hugged by his father in years. He wasn’t sure if he knew how to anymore. He awkwardly raised his arms to embrace him, but then was interrupted.

“Wow, yeah that’s _so_ great. We are really loving this moment.” Oikawa drawled, sarcastically. Shouyou immediately stepped away from his father as Oikawa glared at them. “Where is he? You said when we answered you’d let us see them. So where the fuck is he!??!?”

The royals gasped loudly and started to whisper feverously. Two royals stepped forward with matching glares on their faces. The man wore a prestigious turquoise and white uniform with a long cape trailing behind him. He had dark brown hair that was turning gray at the roots, and on top of his head was a shining crown. The frown on his face was all too familiar, and Shouyou was sure that this is what Oikawa would look like in the future. The woman wore a long black dress with turquoise designs lining the edge of it. Her brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and stopped at her waist, and she wore a matching crown on top of her head. _Now I know where Oikawa gets his looks from. They’re freaking gorgeous._ “Son, you know not to speak like-”

“Does it look like I care?!? I just want to see Hajime so give him to me!!” Oikawa interjected with a pleading look.

King Hinata waved away the Tooru’s concerns and gestured behind him. A door was opened at the end of the hall and each of the four missing knights walked out and towards them. Every one of the princes let out a long breath. _They were safe._ “I don’t know what you were all so worried about, it’s not like we hurt them.” The princes glared murderously at him. “There’s no need to look at me like that. They volunteered to be a part of this. I simply asked for their help and made it known that they could reject it any time they wanted.” Each of the princes were struck speechless. None of them could believe that their knights would do such a thing. Shouyou took a step back, anxious about how they were going to react.

When the knights stopped right in front of them, before Shouyou could blink, a loud slap rang through the hall. He widened his eyes to see a large red handprint on Iwaizumi’s cheek and Oikawa standing in front of him, panting with tears in his eyes. “How could you?”

“Tooru, wait-” Iwaizumi tried to explain, but Oikawa shoved him back.

“No!!” I don’t want to hear it!” Oikawa screamed and as he said each word he shoved Iwaizumi back another step. Tear after tear rolling down his cheek. “You abandoned me. You left me behind. You made a vow to me!!! You vowed to never keep anything from me!! How could you break that?!? Did that vow mean nothing to you?!! How could you do this to me-”

“Tooru!!” Iwaizumi shouted as he caught Oikawa’s hands in his own. He ducked his head to speak in a quiet voice. “I didn’t break it.”

Oikawa choked on his sob in confusion. “W-What?!? Yes, you did. You left me without saying-”

“Did you ever check your pocket?” Iwaizumi interrupted. 

Oikawa paused to give him a questioning glance. He searched his pants pockets and widened his eyes as he felt something inside. He pulled out what looked like to Shouyou was a tiny piece of paper. He wasn’t able to read it from that far, but was evidently important enough to change Oikawa’s expression of betrayal to one of, well, love. “Hajime you...you idiot!!” He threw his arms around Iwaizumi, making him stumble back a step. “How would I have known to look for that?!? You’re so stupid.” A small sob escaped Oikawa’s throat. “Stupid, stupid Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi smiled warmly down at his prince and ran his fingers along the back of Oikawa's head soothingly. “I’m sorry, Tooru. I really tried. That was the only thing I could think of.”

Oikawa blew his snot into Iwaizumi’s shirt making everyone else cringe in disgust. Shouyou predicted Iwaizumi would become furious, but he only chuckled softly and continued to comfort his prince with a soft smile. “Idiot!! You’re such an idiot!! Don’t ever leave me like that again. How could you do that after last time? Did you know how worried I was?!?”

Iwaizumi nodded and pulled him in closer. “Of course I know. That’s why I left you the note, even though we were forbidden to let any of you know.”

“S-Shut up! Telling me that won’t change a thing!!” Oikawa retorted as he straightened to a stand. “I’m demoting you to a servant. You’ll personally do everything I tell you to until you can work your way up to being a knight again. Understood?”

Iwaizumi sighed in defeat. “Understood.”

“Good, now fetch me some water. Oh and food. Oh wait and new clothes! Oh and-”

“Aaaghh shut up!!” He picked Oikawa up by his waist and slung him over his shoulder. “I’ll just take you to your room instead.” 

“Put me down!! You can’t carry me like this!!” Oikawa screeched as he slapped Iwaizumi’s back. He didn’t seem to be bothered as he kept on walking down the hall back to their room. Shouyou wasn’t sure if they would be alright but he noticed Atsumu smiling after them and thought maybe they already were. 

“KENMA!!” 

Shouyou whipped his head in the direction of Kuroo’s voice. Kuroo tried to run to his lover but because of the exhaustion and days without water, he fell to his knees.

Kenma quickly ran over to him. “Kuroo I-” 

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist and buried his face in his shirt as he wept. “Kenmaaa….I...I was so worried...don’t...don’t ever do that again…”

Shouyou noticed Kenma’s eyes were shining with tears as he rubbed Kuroo’s back. “I know. I’m so sorry, Kuroo. I wanted to tell you. I even tried to, but- but I couldn’t. He said it wasn’t allowed.”

“Who cares what’s allowed?!? It’s me, Kenma. _Me._ We tell each other everything.” Kuroo reminded him in a stern tone.

Kenma’s face flashed in pain. “I know and I’m sorry. But-”

“But what!?” Kuroo demanded, choking on a sob. “Why would you do this to me?”

“These trials are to help our kingdoms. I thought that if I joined in, then it would be able to help you and the kingdom you’re learning to lead. I couldn’t let go of that chance.” Kenma explained.

“You’re so unfair, Kenma.” Kuroo wailed. “Stop being so nice and caring. Why can’t you ever let me be mad at you?”

Kenma let out a soft laugh as he lowered to his knees and brushed away the tears on Kuroo’s face. “I’m truly sorry, Kuroo. Can you ever forgive me?”

“I already have, you dummy.” Kuroo snapped, but the look in his eyes was full of anything but anger. 

Kenma ducked his head with a blush. “L-Let’s get you all cleaned up. I’ll have food brought to the room. Let’s go.” He pulled Kuroo to a stand and led him down the hall. _Thank goodness that ended well. Hopefully the other two will-_

“Rin!!” Osamu shouted as he raced to his knight. Tears were streaming down his face and he swiftly blinked them away. He held Suna’s face in his hands and checked to see if he was alright. He then ran his hands over Suna’s arms and checked all over his body to see if he was hurt. 

Suna’s face was getting hotter by the minute. “I-I’m fine. P-Prince Osamu-”

“Cut it with the bullshit Rin and call me Samu!!!” Osamu shouted.

Suna’s eyes widened and then began to fill with tears. “I’m so sorry, Samu..”

“You better be…” Osamu tried to snap, but seeing his knight begin to weep caused him to break off with a sob. They stood there holding each other’s faces in their hands as they wept. They tried to speak to each other, but were too incomprehensible to understand. 

Atsumu gagged next to Shouyou. “Why do they always feel the need to do this in front of everyone??” Shouyou giggled in response. 

“L-Let’s get you back to your room to clean up and rest.” Suna suggested, swallowing the lump in his throat. He began to straighten up and pulled Osamu up as well. Shouyou had rarely ever seen Suna not slouching so now that he was standing upright, he noticed that he was just a couple inches taller than Samu. “Come on, Samu.”

“You’re taking the bath with me, right?” Osamu asked, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Suna’s face burned as he glanced at all of the royals watching them. He smacked Osamu on the back of his head. “W-W-What’re you talking about!?? Of course not!”

“Ow! What was that for?!?” Osamu yelped as he rubbed the back of his head. “We used to take baths together all the time as kids.”

“Are we kids anymore, _Samu_?!?” Suna snapped as he shoved Osamu down the hall. 

Osamu stumbled down the hall as he complained. “But Rin!! You owe me! After what you just did, you owe me.”

Suna grimaced. “Yes, I owe you, but anything but this. Anything.”

“But Riiiinnn!!” Osamu wailed, but Suna smacked him again and led them away further down the hall. 

Shouyou took a moment of silence to process what he just saw and heard, and then decided he probably shouldn’t. He’ll just leave it alone. Now the last pair was the one he was the most worried about. He peeked out of the corner of his eye to see Bokuto and Akaashi still standing a good ways apart, not saying a thing. 

Bokuto’s expression grew colder by the second. “Akaashi.”. 

The knight’s face was full of guilt as he tried to apologize. “Bokuto, please listen to me for a minute-”

“You left me.” Bokuto cut in with a dark edge to his voice. “You don’t get to talk. You’re just going to listen.” Akaashi gulped. “Do you have any idea what it was like waking up to find you weren’t there??” Akaashi’s face began to pale as Bokuto clenched his fists. “After everything we’ve been through, to think that you would hide something like this from me, makes me so angry I can’t even breathe.” Shouyou watched Bokuto’s face flicker in pain as he released his fist and cradled it to his chest. He remembered the punch he slammed against the wall earlier, and now the pain was finally registering. 

Akaashi reflexively reached out to take a look at Bokuto’s hand, but Bokuto slapped his hand away. The sound of it echoed throughout the hall. “No.” Bokuto warned. “You don’t get to do that. Not after what you did.”

“But Bokuto please just listen to what I have to say.” Akaashi pleaded, his bottom lip trembling. 

“No!” Bokuto shouted, voice cracking in anguish. “Leave me alone.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened and he tried to take a step closer, but Bokuto moved out of his reach. “Don’t try that again. Don’t touch me. Don’t talk to me. Leave. Me. Alone.” He stalked off down the hall without another word. Akaashi watched him go with what Shouyou could only describe as heartbreak. 

Another king and queen hurriedly followed after their son, but not before offering words of comfort to Akaashi. Shouyou wished he knew Akaashi well enough to say something, but he had no idea why Bokuto was taking this to heart. Akaashi bowed to the group and left. Shouyou started to walk after him, but Atsumu held him back. “He needs space. Both of them do.”

“But-” Shouyou began as he watched the knight walk away with worry.

“They’ll work it out. For now, let them be.” Atsumu informed him. Shouyou wanted to protest, but knew Atsumu wouldn’t say that without reason. 

“Shouyou.” King Hinata spoke up behind them. Shouyou turned around to offer his father a warm smile. “I know you want some time to clean up, eat, and rest, so when you’re all situated, can we still have that lunch we talked about?”

Shouyou nodded. “Of course, I’d love to. Tomorrow then.”

His father ruffled his hair affectionately. “Tomorrow.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


After promising to meet back up with Atsumu later, Shouyou took a nice long, hot bath as he devoured his meal and drank numerous glasses of water. He was surprised he was able to last that long, especially with the sleep he missed. After he finished and put on his robe, he climbed into his bed to sleep for a couple hours. 

He was woken up by a knock at the door, and rushed to get dressed. He flung open the door to see Atsumu grinning down at him with a similar tired look on his face. “Hey Shou.”

Shouyou didn’t know why but felt his cheeks burn. “H-Hey Tsumu..”

“So where are we going?” Atsumu asked as they started walking down the hall. 

“Oh nowhere in particular, just wanted to ask you something.” Shouyou explained as his hands became slick with sweat. He tried to take a deep breath to calm his racing heart, but it did not help at all.

“Sure, what is it?” Atsumu offered him an encouraging smile. 

Shouyou took the encouragement to heart as spoke up again. “Do you remember how I told you that I helped with gardening and such?” Atsumu nodded. “Although it’s autumn and most plants are going out of season, there was this one particular flower garden that I tended to near here that has specific flowers that only bloom in this season. It’s absolutely breathtaking, and I was wondering if you would like to go see it with me sometime this weekend. That way we can be far from anyone else or any interruptions and can talk about what we’ve both wanted to say.”

Atsumu’s smile widened as he pulled Shouyou’s hands into his own. “That is the perfect idea. I would love to do that. It’ll be a perfect first date, right?”

Shouyou’s face flared in heat. “D-Date?!?”

Atsumu chuckled as he pinched Shouyou’s cheek. “Yeah, date. Unless, that’s not what you-”

“Of course that’s what I want!!” Shouyou interrupted by accident. “It’s a date then.”

Atsumu slung an arm around Shouyou’s shoulder and pulled him in close enough to press a kiss to the top of his head. “I can’t wait.”

They continued to walk around the palace like that for a while until Shouyou started hearing a noise in the distance. He peeked at Atsumu to see no change in his expression so he sighed and told himself to forget about it. But then a couple minutes later, the noise was louder and seemed to sound much closer this time. Atsumu heard it this time and was glancing around the palace in confusion. Shouyou then realized it was trumpets playing the tune he knew all too well. He sprinted down the halls without another word. Atsumu was right at his heels. “Wait, Shou, what’s going on? Is everything alright??”

Shouyou didn’t want to get his hopes up so he kept quiet. _No way, there’s no way. No way, no way, no way!! Shouyou, don’t get your hopes up!!_ He finally made it to the palace entrance and flung open the front doors. He raced down to the foot of the steps and stood in front of the small, familiar carriage. _Is this actually real?!? Is-_ The doors to the carriage were thrown open and a bright ball of sunshine jumped out. 

“ _Natsu??_ ”

“Oniichan!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princess Natsu has finally arrived!!  
> Sorry for the Bokuaka angst no one asked for, but I thought out of all them Bokuto would be the one affected most. So bokuaka story coming soon...
> 
> So with the answer thing I'm sure you're thinking "what that's it?" or "how lame!" but have you ever taken a test, no matter the subject, and you're working your way to an answer and it seems too obvious/too simple so you overthink and go into detail about something completely different and then get it back to see it was that easy answer and you worked on all of that for nothing?? Well that's what I wanted to do for this one. (this might've happened to me recently and I might've just been using this chapter as a vent, but who knows for sure?)
> 
> I'd like to let you all know that this will be the last chapter for the next week and a half. I have finals all next week and need this weekend and all of next week to focus on them. Luckily, after finals I'll be on break so I'll make for it by updating a ton over the break so use this time to catch up before I overwhelm you with updates xD
> 
> As always thank you for all of your kudos and comments!! Y'all are the sweetest <3<3


	15. I Can See It, A Future with You

Shouyou stood frozen on the spot as he watched his little, precious sister jumped at him with a hug. She squeezed him tight and murmured into his chest excitedly, but he couldn’t hear any of it. He couldn’t believe that she was here. He was afraid that this was all some kind of dream and he’d wake up any second, but no, she was still there in front of him. 

He slowly looked down at his sister. The first thing he noticed was how much taller she had grown. She used to only come up to just below his chest, and now she came up to his neck. The second thing was how long her hair had become. She also had vibrant, curly orange hair that fell right before her waist. Shouyou’s mind flashed with the memory of his little sister, still a toddler, with short hair in pigtails begging him to play with her. His chest tightened at the memory, and at how much older she’s becoming.

He squeezed Natsu back just as tight and leaned his head on top of hers. “Natsu..” he breathed into her hair, “I missed you so much.” 

“No you didn’t. I know you’ve been having all the fun without me. I’m the one that’s been missing you.” Natsu replied with a teasing tone, but he could still hear her sniffle.

His eyes prickled with tears as he squeezed her even tighter. “You always know how to ruin a good moment.” His sister giggled in response. They continued to hold each other as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that she was here again. 

The last time he had seen her was over a year ago. He was shocked to see just how much she’s matured in that time, but at the same time it made his heart ache. When Natsu was first born, he was already seven and wanting a friend to play with, not a baby girl to watch over. Therefore, he was distant towards her at first. He played on his own in the palace and rarely visited her, until one day when both of his parents had to leave for an emergency. 

They thrust their child into his hands and ordered him to take care of her while they were gone. Before he could protest, they were out the door. Natsu was screaming, red in face, and squirmed in his grasp to grab her parents, which caused the maidservants to guide them back to her room. He laid her down into her crib, but when he turned to leave the room, Natsu caught one of his lingering fingers in hers. Shouyou turned to see his baby sister sound asleep with a smile on her face as she curled her fingers around his, resting her cheek on top of them. 

For the first time, Shouyou could see himself in her. A child wanting to be with their parents, only to be stripped away from them. He impulsively climbed into the crib, causing the women to panic, and laid on his side to face her. “Okay, Natsu. I’ll stay with you.” Until Natsu was old enough to grow out of the crib, Shouyou slept with her every night, holding her tiny hands.

  
  


Now when Shouyou held her back to take a good look at her, the hands he held were not tiny anymore. “I really can’t believe you’re here! It’s been so long. Though you don’t believe me, I did miss you-” He broke off as his eyes caught Atsumu’s. He completely forgot the prince had been standing right behind them. He coughed as took a step back and gestured to the prince. “Let me introduce you to my-”

“Is _that_ your wife?!?” Natsu shouted, flabbergasted.

Atsumu’s and Shouyou’s faces both flared in heat. “W-W-Wife?!? What are you talking about??”

Natsu scrunched her face in confusion as she observed Atsumu. “Mother informed me when I left last time that by the time I would return, you would be happily married ro your wife. Am I wrong??” She squinted at Atsumu. “Though your wife doesn’t look very lady-like-”

“That’s because I’m _not_ his wife, damnit!!!!” Atsumu interrupted with a scowl as his face flushed an ever darker red.

Natsu tilted her head at them. “But mother said-”

“Natsu, please. You know not to believe every word you hear.” He interrupted, trying to calm his racing heart and Atsumu from cursing his sister until he was out of breath. “This is Prince Atsumu of Inarizaki. He’s m-my...well h-he’s my-”

“Oh prince!! So then is he your husband?” Natsu asked eagerly, oblivious to the atmosphere around her.

Shouyou stumbled back as he tried to cover his face with his hand. Atsumu looked just as embarrassed as he choked on his own spit. “N-N-NATSU!!” 

Natsu frowned at his shout as she looked back and forth between them. “What oniichan?? What’s going on with you? You’re being so weird-”

“Oh my darling, Natsu!!! You’ve finally arrived!!”

 _Oh thank goodness._ Shouyou sighed as his mother raced down the steps to embrace her daughter. Queen Hinata wept dramatically as she held her daughter and rubbed her back. King Hinata followed behind, slowly walking down the staircase. Natsu blushed in embarrassment and tried to push her away exclaiming, “Mother, please! You’re embarrassing me in front of oniichan’s husband.”

Shouyou raced to explain, but his mother began to freak out before he could. “Husband….HUSBAND??!?!? Shouyou!!! Explain yourself!!!” She tried to fan herself, and Shouyou was afraid she was going to faint. King Hinata didn’t look any better as he kept tripping down the stairs. He coughed into his fist, “S-Son, please explain yourself now. As your parent, I’m not thrilled that I was the last to know.”

Shouyou waved his hands frantically and tried to hold back the blush he knew would make the situation worse. “No, no, no!!! It’s just a misunderstanding!! It seems _someone_ ,” he said with a pointed look at his mother, “informed Natsu that when she returned that I would be married. Since I greeted her with Atsumu, she assumed he was the one I married.” He glared at his mother again. “This is why you don’t spread lies around, mother. I thought I told you I don’t want to get married any time soon.”

“Can’t you just let a mother dream?!?! Just once?!” She cried into her daughter’s shoulder, and Natsu tried to duck out of her hold. 

Shouyou rolled his eyes at the dramatics. “Come on, Natsu, let’s go have some fun.” He held out his hand and she happily took it. Right before he turned around to leave, he glanced at his parents again. “Even though I’m not married to him, you would really get that upset about it? I don’t understand what you have against him, but to me, it’d be an honor to even be considered to be his husband.” He heard Atsumu cough next to him, and he peeked at him out of the corner of his eye, and saw the warmest smile on his face as he blushed. As a result, warmth flooded into his chest, and he had to force his gaze away before they both looked like they had fevers. 

King Hinata sighed as he wiped a bead of sweat off of his brow with a handkerchief. “Of course we do not have any sort of problem with or dislike anything about Prince Atsumu, but you know how the customs are in this country. There’s no possible way that-”

“But you know that customs also change.” Shouyou interrupted in a serious tone. King Hinata blinked at him in surprise, but that surprise quickly turned to one of cold wrath. His expression was read loud and clear by Shouyou, _that’s enough._

They stared at each other in a stalemate, until Natsu pulled on his hand impatiently. “You promised me fun!! Let’s go already.”

Shouyou quickly shook the angry expression off of his face to smile down at his sister. “You’re right, let’s go.” 

As they walked up the steps, King Hinata called after them one last time. “Wait Natsu, Shouyou!” They turned back at him. “I have decided to host a ball this weekend in honor of her return so make sure you have plenty of time to get ready before then. Other than that, welcome home my princess.”

Natsu squealed excitedly and raced down one more time to jump right into her father’s arms. As Shouyou watched them embrace each other with laughter, his heart began to ache again. He yearned for the days where he was young enough to jump into his father's arms like that. Before the painful memories took over, he felt hand on the small of his back. He didn't need to turn to see who, and he didn't need to ask why. With just that small touch, Shouyou felt light again. 

Natsu sprinted back up the steps and pulled them both inside. "What're we doing first??"

Shouyou smiled fondly down at her. "Well I was going to introduce you to the other princes, but since we're having a ball tonight, that seems a better time to do it."

"So all the princes really are here?" She asked excitedly.

Atsumu sighed sarcastically, "Unfortunately yes." 

Shouyou nudged his arm. "He's just kidding. You'll like them, Natsu. They're all very different but interesting people. There's never been a dull moment with them around."

Natsu squinted at his smile, but then hugged his side. "I'm so happy for you, oniichan. I'm so happy you found good friends again. I was so worried."

Tears threatened to leak from his eyes as he hugged her back. "Natsu please, not now. Besides, I've been worried about you and making friends."

Natsu stepped away from him with a pout. "Of course I've been making friends. I'm very well liked you know."

Shouyou and Atsumu both laughed. "Yes of course."

"Hey don't laugh at me! I really have been making friends. In fact, I've even had several boyfriends." Natsu declared with a smirk.

"W-What?!?!!? Where? How? When? W-Why??" Shouyou stammered as Atsumu laughed at him.

Natsu giggled. "Not telling." She tried to skip ahead of them, but Shouyou raced after her. 

“Wait a minute! We’re not done here! I need to know the names, ages, and addresses of these “boyfriends.” Natsu continued to giggle, but made no move to answer. “You’re only fourteen years old, if I hear that you’ve been seeing someone more than a year older than you, then we’re going to have a problem-”

“Oh calm down, oniichan!!” Natsu exclaimed with a laugh. “Besides, I think I’m allowed to date someone at least two years older than me. I don’t see the problem with that.”

“ _Don’t see the problem_?!?!” Shouyou shrieked as he tried to shake some sense into her. He turned to Atsumu with a pleading look. “Tsumu, please tell me you agree. Don’t you think she shouldn’t be dating anyone yet? Especially older boys?”

Atsumu smirk grew as he pulled Shouyou’s hands off of his sister and wrapped an arm around him. He stared down at Natsu as he nodded. “That’s right. Fourteen years old is way too young, and older boys are the worst, Princess Natsu. Trust me on this, it’s the younger ones that you should be interested in.” He pointedly smirked down at Shouyou, whose face instantly burned. _Why is he doing this to me now?? No fair!!_

Natsu squinted at them again with a grin. “Are you sure you both really aren’t married?”

“N-Natsu!! That’s enough with that joke!” Shouyou shouted as he tried to cover her mouth with his hands.

She giggled as he tried to push back at him. “But I can see you two are really close, so why not-”

“Alright, let’s get moving before the ball, right Shou?” Atsumu interrupted, seeming to be calm, but Shouyou eyed the growing pink on the tip of his ears.

“Right.” He agreed with a nod as he began to push Natsu forward down the hall.

“Shou? Tsumu? You both use those nicknames, so that has to mean something-” Natsu started with a knowing smirk.

“NATSU!!”

  
  
  


As they walked throughout the palace so Natsu could greet the staff, Shouyou grew more and more exasperated with her. She would not let the idea that they were married go. He forgot that when some girls were at this age were all obsessed about love and relationships, but he never imagined she would be. _I bet one of those “boyfriends” has something to do with this. I’m going to get mother on this immediately._ He opened his mouth to ask her again about them, but stopped as he noticed her talking and laughing with the gardener as they watered the plants in the hall. His chest tightened at the sight of her being able to talk and laugh freely with someone.

  
  


When she turned eight, their mother suggested it was time for her to attend the famous academy up north that could teach her how to be a proper princess since they were too busy with the war to do it themselves. Of course, they could have hired someone to teach her, but they thought it was best if she stayed as far away from the war as possible. Without letting her have a single say in the matter, her belongings were packed up and she was being led to a carriage in no time. She and Shouyou were too stunned to say a word during those days, so that when she was about to leave, they both broke. She screamed his name as she cried, and he argued to let her stay there. Their parents shook their heads with cold faces, their minds already made up. He also knew this would be the best thing for her, but the thought of not having her home made it difficult to even breathe. She was being put in the carriage but hung her face and hands out for him. She was bawling as she whimpered his name. He stepped to the window and held the hands of the sister he loved so much, and would miss even more.

_Oniichan, please, don’t let them take me away._

_I want to stay with you!_

_Natsu, it’s alright. You’ll be fine._

_You’ll make so many friends that you’ll be having fun in no time._

_No I won’t! I’ve never been out of the palace._

_What if I can’t talk to them?_

_What if they don’t like me?_

_What if-_

_Natsu, no could dislike you, and if they did then they’re stupid._

_You’ll make friends. I’m sure of it._

_But what if I don’t?_

_What if I end up all alone?_

_Then bear it, Natsu._

_Bear it, knowing you have a big brother who loves you._

_Know that I’ll always be waiting for you back home._

As the carriage rode away, she continued to cry his name, and he waited only until it couldn’t be seen anymore to let his own tears fall down too. When she was able to visit a year later, she cried all throughout the night, admitting she couldn’t make a single friend. No one wanted to talk to her. They all ignored her when she tried to approach them. She really did end up all alone, and there was nothing Shouyou could do but hold her as she cried, promising her that she would make some friends soon.

Every time she left, it was harder to say goodbye, and every time she arrived, it was even harder to promise her that it was going to be alright. When he started serving on the front lines, he saw her less and less. He continuously missed chances to see her again. It wasn't until a month after he lost his friends, that he returned home to find that she was already there. That night he was the one crying to her about not having any friends as she held his hands. When she left that time, it was the hardest goodbye of all. 

After that, Natsu never showed up crying about friends again. She even announced that she made one almost right after she went back. Though he knew many still ignored her and were rude, she never complained and sometimes even joked about it. He knew she was being strong for his sake, and he wanted to tell her to stop, but he was so proud of her that he couldn’t.

  
  


Now observing the way she could laugh with others, and knowing she finally made a many friends, makes him so proud, it overwhelms him. He never guessed that she would be already getting into relationships, but now that she was, he was too happy for her to object to it. _Maybe I won’t tell mother about this after all._

“She’s a beautiful person, inside and out. I like her already. Ya must be so proud of her.” Atsumu spoke up as he stood right next to him to twine their fingers together. 

Shouyou beamed up at him. “You have no idea.” He gazed back down at their hands, seeming to have always fit perfectly in one another’s. “And I can tell that she likes you already as well.”

“Really??” Atsumu asked, eagerly as Shouyou nodded. “I’m glad. It’d be hard to be a part of yer family if yer sister doesn’t like me.”

Shouyou frowned in confusion. “Be a part of my family?”

“Yeah since I’m yer husband and everything.” Atsumu answered with a snarky grin.

All the blood in his body rushed to his head as he sputtered incoherently. “T-T-Tsumu..”

“Okay I’m done, what’s next?” Natsu exclaimed as she popped up right in front of them. Her eyes narrowed on his flushed face and how close Atsumu’s face was to his. “Are you two-”

“Let’s go to the stables!!” Shouyou hurriedly announced as he pushed forward down the hall. As he and Atsumu walked behind her with their hands still intertwined, smiling after her, an image flashed through his mind. One where he and Atsumu were several years older walking together through a different palace as a small child ran in front of them. Their hands were still in each other’s but this time a small, golden ring was worn on both of their fingers. 

He tried to shake the image out of his head, but as he gazed at Atsumu, he realized that he wanted it. Even though Atsumu had been joking earlier and Shouyou meant it when he said that he did not want to get married any time soon, he still wanted it. He wanted to have a life together. He wanted to one day get married, and maybe even adopt a child of their own. He wanted all of it. He knew they hadn’t even confessed, it’s only been a couple months since they met, but somewhere in the distant future, he wanted it. He wanted a future with Atsumu. 

He waited until he was sure Natsu wasn’t looking and quickly kissed Atsumu’s cheek. Atsumu gasped as he touched the spot where Shouyou kissed and stared down at him in astonishment. Shouyou giggled and turned to talk to Natsu like nothing happened. This time, the second she turned away, Atsumu leaned down to kiss his cheek, but Shouyou moved his face accidentally so Atsumu wound up kissing his neck. They both gasped and stepped away from each other. Shouyou wasn’t sure how both of their faces could get any brighter red than they were right now. 

Unfortunately, at that moment, Natsu turned around again with a questioning glance. “What’s wrong? I heard you both gasp.” She squinted her eyes at them, and Shouyou was now sure that she was getting too smart at reading them. “Did you two just-”

“It’s nothing!!” Shouyou interrupted as he led her inside the stables. He let out a breath of relief as he stepped into his stall to saddle up his horse. He was going to wait until he calmed down, before facing her again, but then he heard an argument break out.

“Hey that’s my horse!” Natsu exclaimed as she pointed at Atsumu.

Atsumu stood, stiff in the shoulders, as he tried to say calmly, “No, this is the horse I ride.”

“But that’s still my horse!” Natsu exclaimed as she tried to grab the reins from out of his hands.

“O-Oi!! Don’t steal that ya little-”

“Natsu wait!!” Shouyou interrupted for what felt like the millionth time today. “I’m sorry but that is the horse that Atsumu has been using since he arrived. They’ve already become comfortable so it’s too late to find another one now. You can use any other horse, okay?”

Natsu opened her mouth to object, but then her eyes went wide. “Ohhh okay...now I get it. The reason you’re using this particular horse is because oniichan’s horse is her lov-”

“NATSU!!”

  
  
  


After the first ten minutes of her pestering them, she finally stopped as Atsumu’s glares became frightening enough to shut her up. They rode around the fields as she told them about what school had been like, and they told her about the trials so far. They lost all track of time so that when the sun started to lower in the sky, they rushed back to start getting ready for the ball. 

They bid their farewells so that each of them could get ready. Shouyou took a short, hot bath before putting on the clothes his laundress prepared for him. This uniform was his father’s old outfit he wore when he was a prince that his father had given to him. The outfit still looked brand new and reminded himself to thank her later for taking such good care of it. He slowly dressed himself and glanced in the standing mirror. For balls and galas, their clothes were traditionally designed in much brighter colors to represent they were celebrating a happy occasion. 

He wore a pure white tunic with orange lapels, shoulder straps, braids, and buttons, and his collar was a lighter orange than the rest. He had matching white leggings that were tucked into his black boots. The trail of the tunic stopped just above the boots. It was definitely a very bright and common ball uniform, but the cloak was what still confused him. It was a long, jet black, cloak that trailed along the ground as he walked. At the top portion around his shoulders were artificial crow feathers that trailed the outside of the rest of the cloak. It was a very elegant and prestigious cloak, but he never understood why it would be worn to a celebratory ball. He wasn’t his father, and so wearing the cloak felt like bearing a burden he didn’t want to carry, but it was Natsu’s night. He didn’t want anything to ruin it. Therefore, he tied the cloak onto his shoulders and opened the door to leave, only to stop his tracks as he saw Atsumu standing in the doorway with his fist raised.

“Shou, I was just about to knock. Are ya ready?” He smiled down at Shouyou, but it faltered as he took notice of the cloak. “Woah, someone’s goin all out tonight.”

“Hey don’t make fun of me! It’s not like I want to wear this.” Shouyou exclaimed as he ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Why not? Ya look like a true king.” Atsumu stated, honestly, as he touched one of the feathers around Shouyou’s neck. “It’s breathtaking.”

Shouyou gaped up at him, feeling that all too familiar blush warm his neck. “Y-You’re just t-teasing me.”

“No, I’m not. I mean it, and ya even styled yer hair for once, so ya look even more handsome than usual.” Atsumu replied so matter-of-fact that Shouyou was astounded by how easy he said it.

He wanted to bury his face in his cloak, but didn’t get to take a nice look at Atsumu yet. Sure enough, he was wearing his usual shade of black, but this time the accessories on his tunic were not its usual gold, but orange. The exact same shade as Shouyou’s. He pulse quickened at the thought of him and Atsumu perfectly matching each other as one was dark and one was light. Now he wanted to take off his cloak even more because he wanted to be complete;y matching. “Have you always had that uniform?”

“Who knows?” Atsumu said with a shrug. He grabbed Shouyou’s hand and placed it on the inside of his arm.

“Wait Tsumu, did- did you get that made-” Shouyou tried to begin, but Atsumu cut him off.

“So what do ya think this will be like?”

“Tsumu!”

“Wanna bet how long it’ll take for Kuroo and Oikawa to get drunk before starting a fight?” He chuckled. “Did ya ever listen to their story of their first night in the capital? It’s crazy-”

“No because _you_ wouldn’t let me!” Shouyou interjected with a scowl. He really wanted to listen to that story that night. “How did you even get to listen to it?”

“What do ya mean I wouldn’t let ya?” Atsumu frowned.

Shouyou sighed. “Well you were drunk and-”

“Actually never mind. It’s probably better if I don’t know.” Shouyou blinked at Atsumu’s embarrassed expression and laughed.

“Oh no, you don’t get to run away from this. I’m going to tell you all about drunk Atsumu. Did you know that one time he tried to kiss me but fell dead asleep right in my lap-”

“Aaaghhh stop!!! I don’t wanna know!!” Atsumu shouted as he tried to cover his ears. He hurriedly dragged them down the hall and into the ballroom before Shouyou could continue. As they barged in, one laughing and one shouting at him to stop, the entire crowd turned to stare. “Ahh shit, I hate this part.” 

Shouyou nodded as they both straightened their backs, and adjusted their clothes. He subtly moved his hand out from Atsumu’s arm, but Atsumu placed his hand on top to keep it there. He peeked up at the prince to see him giving everyone that was staring a cocky grin. He even mocked a bow at a couple of them, making them quickly turn to the person next to them with a whisper.

Shouyou ignored them all as he took note of the ballroom. It was the largest room in the entire palace, having the ability to fit the hundred plus governors and lords and their families. The room was made in a long, rectangular shape with glass windows at the walls. Countless _chōchin_ lanterns hung from the ceiling with the characters of Karasuno painted on them. The _bonbori_ lanterns sat in each corner of the room. The floor was made of stained, dark wood, and the majority of it was covered in a long, red carpet that trailed to the back of the room, up two winding staircases, and finished on the balcony on which the thrones were seated. The usual white pillars lined the edges of the room, and were decorated with golden vines. Many circular tables were set near the entrance where the staff served food, and in the center of it, was where the dancing occurred. At the moment, a small group of musicians were playing soft music to fill in background noise because the guests were all mingling with each other. 

Atsumu led them to the drink table and handed Shouyou a glass of water as they observed the room. “Wow, I guess yer family loves goin all out, huh?”

Shouyou rolled his eyes. “Yes, because your family never hosts balls, and goes the extra mile with the decorations. I’m sure your mother would never do such a thing.”

Atsumu choked on the sip he took as he laughed. “Yer not wrong.” He wiped his mouth with a laugh and then turned to look behind Shouyou with what could only be seen as dread. “Great, just great. We couldn’t even get five seconds now could we??”

Shouyou turned around to see the usual group waltzing down the walkway like they had planned this days in advance. Oikawa and Kuroo stood proudly in the front with Iwaizumi and Kenma right on their tail. Osamu and Suna followed behind them, completely ignoring everyone but each other. Bokuto was dragging his feet with his head down, and Akaashi was walking next to him, but with a respectable distance away. They all wore the same uniforms that Shouyou had met them in. The moment Oikawa caught Atsumu’s eye, he gestured for all of them to go over. “Ah hell!!” Atsumu whispered as he turned around to down a tall glass of wine, and proceeded to down another. 

_Well I would’ve lost the bet, because Tsumu, you’re already on the road to get drunk. I only hope he doesn’t start a fight in here._ He smacked Atsumu’s hand from grabbing a third glass. “Well, hello, Prince Atsumu and Prince Shouyou, how are you this fine evening?”

“Cut the bullshit!! I hate the sight of ya, so get outta my face!” Atsumu shouted. Many of the nearby guests shot glares at them. 

_Of course, he’s just got to start a fight, right off the bat._ “Tsumu-”

Oikawa cut in with a loud laugh. “Now I know you’re lying. You’ve always loved the sight of me. I know you can’t look away. Don’t try to deny it, _Tsumu._ ”

“That’s it!! I’ve held it in, as long as I could, but now I just have to beat the livin shit out of ya!” He moved to lunge for Oikawa, but then out of the blue, someone jumped right in the middle of their circle, with a smile as bright as the morning sun.

“Oniichan! Tsumu!! I was waiting for you!” Natsu exclaimed as she beams at them, again, very unaware of the atmosphere around her. 

The group froze as they all stared down at her with a dumbfounded expression. “What the hell’s this?”

Shouyou glared at them angrily as he moved Natsu behind him. “Watch your mouth. This is my sister, Princess Natsu of Karasuno.”

They all widened their eyes in surprise and quickly bowed in respect. “Forgive me, Princess Natsu. I am Prince Oikawa of Aoba Johsai, it is very nice to meet you.” He shook her hand with his usual “charming” smile that made Atsumu gag, and smack his hand away.

“Don’t ya touch her with yer filthy hands.” He copied Shouyou by pushing her behind him.

“Me? Filthy?!?” Oikawa screeched, causing more people to turn their way.

Iwaizumi immediately shoved the nearest piece of food in his mouth, and then bowed to Natsu. “Forgive his rudeness, it is a pleasure Princess Natsu, I am Sir Haijime Iwaizumi.” Natsu smiled and nodded her head in respect. 

“I am Prince Kuroo of Nekoma, and this is my knight Sir Kenma Kozume.” Kuroo introduced with a low bow, and rose with a wink at her, causing her to giggle. 

Osamu and Suna stepped up with a bow. “It is a pleasure, Princess Natsu. I am Prince Osamu and this is my knight Sir Suna Rintarou.” 

Natsu bowed as well, and the excited smile on her face evaporated as Bokuto walked up to her. “Prince Bokuto, nice to meet you.” He stalked off before even acknowledging the presence next to him. 

Akaashi reached out for him, but then stopped his hand, and watched Bokuto walk away with a pained expression. He turned back with a forced smile as he bowed low. “Sir Akaashi Keiji of Fukurodani, it’s very nice to meet you. If you’ll excuse me.” He turned to follow Bokuto but at a distance. 

Natsu nodded and stared at each of the pairs in awe. “I can’t believe they’re all here. You’re right, niichan, they are all so different, but interesting for sure. No wonder you look so happy.”

Shouyou felt a lump in his throat as he ruffled her hair fondly amid her protests. Her hair was straightened and styled into a ponytail with a small tiara on top of her head. She was wearing a long, white gown with golden designs of leaves on vines trailing up the skirt of the gown. The lanterns shone softly on the makeup she was wearing. With a start, Shouyou realized she was beginning to become a woman. “I’m thankful for all of them, but I’m also so glad you’re happy as well. Now go enjoy your night, but in moderation. No dancing with any of the boys. Or talking to any boys. Actually, it’s best if you don’t even look at them-”

“Oniichan stop I’m leaving!” Natsu declared as she started moving to where the other couples were dancing.

“Wait Natsu, don’t forget to bring a weapon to defend yourself, just in case!!” He shouted after her, and all of the guests snickered. She whipped her head around with a furious glare and purposely dove into the crowd. 

Shouyou chuckled to himself as Atsumu shook his head at him. “And people try to tell me that _I’m_ a horrible brother.” 

Shouyou laughed even louder at that, but stopped as he notices a figure outside the window. “Hey Tsumu, I know we came to this together, but I feel like I need to talk to Akaashi. It’s been days since he and Bokuto spoke. He probably needs someone to talk it out with.”

Atsumu shrugged. “Do whatever ya want, not like I’d get mad at ya. But remember like ya said, we came to this together, so I do want to be with ya for most of it. Come back to me, okay?" Shouyou nodded as his heart skipped a beat. "I’ll just go have a friendly chat with that _prince_ over there.” He finished with a scowl at Oikawa, who was trying to drag Iwaizumi out to dance.

Shouyou shook his head, _this is not going to be my problem. Just walk away Shouyou, walk away._ He found the nearest door and walked through to the balcony outside. Akaashi was leaning on the rail on his elbows as he looked up at the crescent moon above him. Shouyou slowly walked to stand next to him, and gazed up at the moon for a couple minutes in silence. “Akaashi, would you like to talk about it? It might help, sorting it all out and everything. But if you don’t want to then I understand.”

Akaashi sighed and looked down at his clasped fingers. “I know exactly what the problem is and why he is upset, but what I don’t know is how to fix it. I’ve tried apologizing. I’ve tried to offer up whatever he wants for me to make it up to him, but he continues to ignore me and sulk. I need to solve this already. I don’t like to drag things out.”

Shouyou nodded. “I can understand that, but I think you should be a little more forceful about it. I’m not trying to insult him, but he seems to get his way too much, and I think you shouldn’t fuel it any more in this situation. Like you said, you should probably go solve it already.”

Akaashi’s lips perked up ever so slightly. “You’re right. I’m just so used to doing it that it feels unnatural not to.”

 _Oh Akaashi, your job sounds so hard._ “How long have you known Prince Bokuto anyway?”

Akaashi raised his head again, smile growing wider. “It wasn’t until I was ten. I know most of the others have met since birth or toddlers, but not us.”

“I would’ve never guessed. You both seem to have known each other since birth as well.” Shouyou replied as he leaned against the railing to observe the stars. “So then how were you able to meet? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Well I have always been a citizen of Fukurodani, and grew up where all the other common folk lived. Everyone’s jobs, houses, and lives were average so I went with the flow and lived averagely as well. I never cared too much for one thing, and never disliked many things either. I spent my time going to school to learn, but never cared to interact with anyone else. They were all the same. I told myself I wasn’t missing out on anything, to just keep my head down and that life was just fine the way it is, and I continued to believe it.”

“As I grew up, I was always hearing about the infamous Prince Bokuto and the stories of him leaving the palace to have some fun. Sometimes, I would even see him sprinting down our streets as he kept searching for something while the palace guards were chasing after him. I never stopped him, tried to see him, nothing. I didn’t care, well until one day that is.” His eyes lit up as many emotions flashed through them. “I was walking home from school and was told by my parents to pick something up at the market. There was a new owner at the stall that day, and he refused to let me buy anything because I was a child. I showed him the money I had, but he wouldn’t listen. For once, I started to grow angry. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to fight him. I wanted to do something. But then the phrase I always reminded myself rang through my mind, ‘You’re average. They’re average. We’re all the same. Don’t fight it. No need for excessiveness. You’re just like everyone else.’ I gave up and walked away without another word, but then I heard someone speak up behind me. I turned to see a tall boy I’ve never seen before, but heard enough about to know it was the prince.” 

_“Are you really going to take that?” Prince Bokuto asked with a confused expression._

_Akaashi scrunched his face with distaste. “And what do you care? All you ever do is make messes around the kingdom.”_

_Bokuto belted out a laugh and patted Akaashi roughly in the shoulders. “Ha ha ha!! I like you. You’re a funny one. Come with me.” He grabbed Akaashi’s hand and pulled him along after him._

_Akaashi tried to pry Bokuto’s fingers off of him. “Let me go! I want to go home.”_

_“But this’ll be fun, just come on!” Bokuto continued to run, and started to laugh again as he heard shouts from the palace guards a couple blocks away._

_Akaashi spun his head around to see the guards chasing after them and started to panic. “Let me go!! I don’t want to do this! I don’t live like this. I’m average. I don’t do anything special or reckless or loud or-”_

_“And you're happy that way?” Bokuto asked as he glanced back at Akaashi with a serious expression._

_“I-I..” Akaashi stammered as he tried to think of what to say._ Of course I am happy, why wouldn’t I be? _He didn’t need to be the center of attention to be happy. He didn’t need to be obnoxious. He didn’t need to run away from home “for fun” to make him feel better. All he needed to do was what was average and keep his head down-_

_“Hey, stop looking down.” Bokuto demanded and Akaashi looked up with wide eyes as Bokuto smiled down at him. He puffed his chest out as he pointed to himself with his thumb. “You need to start looking up. If it’s too scary, just know that I’ll always be looking down at you.”_

_Akaashi gaped at the prince as he smiled down at him, sunlight shining on him as if he was a hero from a storybook, as if he was Akaashi’s own hero. Akaashi didn’t understand him. He didn’t get why he was promising to always look at someone he just met. Someone who could never be on the same level as him. Someone plain like him. He turned away to keep Bokuto from seeing how watery his eyes had become. “Who said anything about being scared? And why would I want you to look at me? That’s creepy.”_

_“Ah ha ha!! You really are funny!! Now come on...uh what’s your name again?” Bokuto asked with a dumb look on his face._

_Akaashi sighed. “My name’s Keiji Akaashi, and I know that you are Prince Bok-”_

_“I’m Prince Bokuto of Fukurodani!!” Bokuto announced proudly, his chest somehow even more puffed out than before. “Bet you never knew that!”_

Yes, yes I did. _He was hesitant to follow such an idiot, but when he looked back down at the ground, Bokuto pulled his chin back up._

_“What’d I say? Stop looking down on yourself. You’re not average, you’re funny, remember?? If you come with me, you’ll have all the fun you’ve always wanted.” He beamed down at Akaashi and this time a tear did escape his eye. He didn’t understand how he could read Akaashi that easily. How he could say what he’s never wanted to admit he wanted to hear. He didn’t want to be average. He didn’t want to always look down. He wanted to look up. He wanted to look up at-_

_“Where are you taking me?” Akaashi asked, feigning annoyance._

_“I don’t know, just wherever they aren’t. Are you going to follow me?” Bokuto asked, eagerly._

_He shouldn’t. He didn’t know a thing about this kid. He didn’t know how to talk to royals. He didn’t know what would happen if he left his family. He shouldn’t follow this dim-witted prince, but- “Yeah, I’ll follow you.”_

_“Promise??” Bokuto asked as he pulled their hands to his chest. “You promise to always follow me? To never leave me?”_

_Akaashi nodded. “I promise.”_

  
  
  


Shouyou watched Akaashi chuckle, lost in memory. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but that was very adorable.”

Akaashi’s laughter grew. “I always get so embarrassed when I tell it. I was such a fool as a kid.”

Shouyou laughed with him. “How did you escape the guards?”

Akaashi snorted. “We didn’t, of course. We were caught not even five minutes after. They sent me away to return to my house, knowing I did not willingly join him, and then tried to take Bokuto back to the castle. He wouldn't let them take him saying he finally found his knight, and he wouldn’t go home until he came with him. I had no idea that the reason for Bokuto escaping the palace and searching through the cities was because he was trying to find a knight. None of the ones in the palace that his parents introduced him to, he wanted to work with. So he decided to go outside to find one. I asked why out of everyone, he chose me, and all he said was that when he saw me, he felt something click and knew I was the one. I still don’t understand half of what he says.” However, his expression revealed how he wasn’t bothered by it at all. “The king and queen were summoned to drag him back home, but he convinced them to take me with them. They walked with me to my house to inform my parents that I was going to be trained as the prince’s knight. Only an hour later, I was packed and brought to the castle to train. I’ve never regretted my decision. Not once.”

Shouyou felt a slight pang of jealousy. He had always wanted to find a knight. To form a bond unlike any other. To have someone willingly follow you until death. But as the months of Atsumu standing by his side flashed through his mind, he realized maybe he really did have someone like that. He now understood what Bokuto meant. He had never felt anything with any of the knights he trained with, but the moment he and Atsumu fought together, it felt like something clicked inside of him. “But this is a promise you made as children. He’s upset over something like that?”

Akaashi shook his head. “When I took the oath to be his knight, we restated what he promised, so technically, I broke it. That’s why he’s upset. It’s a promise we’ve both kept since the day we met, and I broke it. I could have done what Sir Iwaizumi did and left a note, but I didn’t. I was too afraid of telling him and messing up the trial for him. Before we left, I promised the king, his father, that I would take care of him. That I would do everything in my power to make sure it went smoothly. Like everyone else, the last thing I want is another war. I want Bokuto to rule a kingdom in peace, and I have no doubt that he will become a great king one day. Because of this, I didn’t want to cause any sort of mishap that could ruin Bokuto’s chances of maintaining a peaceful kingdom. I’ve always wanted what’s best for him because he knew what was best for me and pulled me along with him until I earned it myself. I did what I did for him-”

“And that’s my problem.” 

Shouyou and Akaashi both whipped their heads around to see Bokuto standing on the other side of the balcony in front of the other door. “Bokuto, I-”

“I heard it, Akaashi. I heard every word, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m upset.” Bokuto cut in with a serious tone. He was finally making eye contact with Akaashi, and he wisely kept quiet. “I don’t want you falling back into your old habits and not thinking about what you really want. Thinking that I’m some high and mighty prince that you could never look up to. I want you to think about yourself. Did you really want to be separated like that? Did that make you happy?”

Akaashi shook his head. “No, I didn’t want to be separated from you. It didn’t make me happy at all-”

“Then don’t do it!” Bokuto shouted angrily, but Shouyou could tell by the look on his face that it was anger not at him keeping a secret. Instead, he was angry that Akaashi continued to only think of Bokuto’s happiness over his own. That he never thought of what he really wanted, and chose what Bokuto would need over what Akaashi would want. Since the moment he met Akaashi, he was trying to make him happy, but Akaashi would never think about his own happiness. “Why can’t you see that all I’ve ever wanted was for you to choose what you want. What makes you happy. Why won’t you ever do that?!?”

“Because supporting you and our kingdom does make me happy!” Akaashi shot back. “I always have and will do what’s best for our kingdom because it’s what I want to do. Seeing you do well as a leader, and trying hard to pass these trials makes me happy. Working towards a peaceful future makes me happy. I have always chosen this. And yes seeing you happy and putting your happiness first is what I do, but that’s because I want to. Whenever you are happy, I am. I’m sorry I kept it from you, I really am, but I chose to help you because I wanted to. So please Bokuto, please forgive me.”

Bokuto crossed his arms and turned away with a pout. “But I’m still mad. You said you’d do whatever I want as a way to make it up to me, right?”

Akaashi nodded, emphatically. “Yes, anything, just name it.” 

Bokuto scrunched his face, visibly wracking his brain for an idea. “Uhhhh...then hug me.”

Akaashi blinked. “Excuse me?”

“I said hug me.” Bokuto answered with his arms open wide. Shouyou quickly turned away to give them some privacy. _Maybe I should get going now._ “Now sing me my favorite song.”

Akaashi shook his head in a panic. “Bokuto, you know I can’t sing-”

“Sing me my favorite song.” Bokuto demanded again, leaving no room for debate. Akaashi shot Shouyou a look, and he knew well enough that it was time to leave. 

  
  
  


After finding Atsumu with Kuroo accompanied by Kenma in the middle of an arm wrestling match, he knew it was time to leave the ball entirely. There was always tomorrow night. Atsumu tried to protest, but Shouyou wouldn’t let up and dragged him away from the table. He grabbed a nearby lantern hanging on the wall next to the exit and started down the hall. “Where are we even goin?! Shou I want to go back!! I was about to beat him too.”

“That’s exactly why you needed to get out of there. The last thing Natsu needs on the first night of her ball is a full on brawl in the middle of it. Since you’re so energetic, let’s go somewhere else, somewhere you won’t hurt anyone.” Shouyou stated, firmly, as he led him outside to the gated field where he took Atsumu the first time they were too antsy to rest. He snuck a glance at Atsumu to see his irritated expression melt into one of tenderness. He loved the smile that grew along with it. Before he jumped up and kissed him right then and there, he leapt over the fence and raced to the horse inside. “You never did beat the horses, so come on!” 

He laughed as Atsumu shook his head in disbelief. “Do ya even see what I’m wearin right now? Of course I can’t run around in this.”

“Fine, suit yourself!”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~ 

(Atsumu’s POV)

~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Atsumu leaned his elbows on the railing as he watched Shouyou sprint around the field with the lantern still in his hand. _What an idiot._ He chuckled to himself as Shouyou kept tripping over stones he couldn’t see. He had always been known to be wired. He’d been scolded time and time again for not learning to sit still for more than five minutes, but every time he was with Shouyou, he was reminded that there was someone just like him. Someone who understood how it felt. 

He couldn’t wait for them to finally go on the date because it was getting harder by the minute to keep himself from pulling Shouyou into his arms and crashing his lips down on Shouyou’s. He blushed at the thought of it, but as he watched the prince of Karasuno wholeheartedly chase after the horse, he knew his feelings were too strong to keep inside of him anymore. When Shouyou tripped and fell right into a pile of dirt, Atsumu tipped his head back with a laugh. “That was perfect, Shou!! Do it again!” He laughed at Shouyou’s curses, and leaned his head back on his palm. 

He sighed deeply as the smile that never left his face widened. _Ahh I love him so much.............wait what?!?!?_ He jerked upright and also tripped over a rock behind him. _I-I-I what?!? Since when?? How? Why am I even saying this?!?_ “Tsumu! Everything alright?” _Gosh I love you so much, Shouyou._ He smacked his forehead, hoping his brain would get some sense smacked into it. _I don’t even know what's going on right now. I love Shouyou? How do I know that? What does even mean??! I need to talk to someone, anyone._ He sat up with a start as a certain someone popped into his head. _Him!! That’s right! I can talk to him!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back!! Thank you for waiting and all your support on my finals, they went smoothly <3
> 
> I know the Bokuaka story doesn't seem to be anything major, but that's because it doesn't need to be. Bokuto from the start saw right through Akaashi's façade and knew what he really wanted and decided to give it to him. What could be more beautiful than that? 
> 
> So this doesn't have as much atsuhina because I wanted to include Natsu's story and Bokuaka, but even though I don't want to spoil, just wait for next chapter because it's the chapter. Like the chapter you've all been waiting for. I'll update it very soon because I left you all hanging for so long.
> 
> Again thank you for your support and all the comments and kudos<3<3


	16. You Love Me Too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and forth with Shouyou's and Atsumu's POV in this chapter, but made sure to leave large break in between so as not to confuse you.

As Shouyou was walking back from grabbing his sister a glass of water from one of the servers, he glanced at Atsumu again. He was still bewildered by Atsumu’s behavior the night before. When he was chasing the horses, he noticed that Atsumu abruptly fell onto the ground. He tried to ask what was wrong and lift him up, but Atsumu waved away his worries and announced he had something he needed to do. The next day, Shouyou sought Atsumu out to ask how he was doing and if he wanted to join Natsu and him as they visited the city, but he politely declined. Therefore, Shouyou spent the remainder of his day with his sister, greeting all of her people that she missed. Along the way, they ran into Bokuto and Akaashi, who looked happier than ever, and decided to accompany them. 

Since Bokuto was in much higher spirits, he was able to hit it off with Natsu right off the bat. He told her numerous stories that made her giggle until her sides hurt. When they took a break to sit by the fountain and eat, Bokuto and Natsu ran around chasing away the crows and splashing in the fountain, their laughter never ceasing. He opened his mouth to scold them, but once he saw Akaashi’s bright smile as his eyes shined, he kept it closed. 

They continued to stroll around until the sun began to lower in the sky and decided it was time to return to get ready for the ball. As he was putting on his uniform, his mind kept drifting back to Atsumu. He didn’t understand why he ran away that night and was worried he was avoiding him. He couldn’t think of anything he’d done or said recently, but his chest tightened with panic. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn’t register someone knocking on his door until after they walked inside.

He turned to see none other than Atsumu, dressed so nicely it made his breath hitch, grinning at him. He held out his arm and offered to escort him to the ball. He wanted to ask what was going on, why he was avoiding him, but took Atsumu’s arm without a word. The entire walk there was silent until right before they entered the ballroom. Atsumu stopped for a moment to gaze down nervously at Shouyou. “Shouyou, I’m really sorry that I couldn’t spend the day with ya. There were some things I needed to sort out. Let me make it up to ya tomorrow for our date, okay?” 

Although Shouyou had many questions he wanted to ask, he nodded with a smile. “Okay.”

Atsumu’s usual grin returned and he pressed a kiss to the side of Shouyou’s head. Before Shouyou could even process it, Atsumu pulled inside the ballroom. Shouyou was relieved at first that it seemed like Atsumu was back to normal, but not even ten minutes later and his eyes glazed over as he was lost in thought. When the other princes and knights arrived, his focus returned as Oikawa walked over and gave him a look. Atsumu excused himself and followed Oikawa over to the food table. 

Shouyou was struck dumb as he watched them converse. He didn’t want his slight jealousy to show so he decided to find Natsu and talk with her until Atsumu was done. They talked for a while, but he could tell she needed a drink from greeting others all night so he grabbed one, _not as an excuse to check on Atsumu, okay Shou? I mean I just happen to see him, but that’s all._ When finally found Atsumu through the crowd, he was standing by the table by himself, still lost in thought. Something about the way stood told Shouyou not to bother him yet, so he returned to Natsu. 

“Oniichan, is everything alright?” Natsu asked with concern.

Shouyou shrugged as he handed her the glass. “Yeah I’m fine, just..” He didn’t know what to tell her because he still hasn’t gotten the courage to reveal how he feels about Atsumu yet. The only people that he thought knew were Suna and Osamu, but only because he was too obvious and they could see right through him. 

“Is this about Prince Atsumu?” Natsu grinned. He started to deny it, but sighed in defeat. “Are you finally going to stop denying it and just tell me already. I mean I can already tell by the way you two look at each other, but I want to hear it from you directly. Do you love him?”

“So much that it scares me." Shouyou admits quietly.

Natsu's grin faces into a soft smile. "And have you told him that?"

Shouyou shook his head. "Not yet. We planned to have a date tomorrow so I'm going to tell him then."

Natsu hesitated for a moment before whispering, "Have you told him about the Battle of-"

"No." Shouyou cut in sharply. "No, I'm going to tell him tomorrow."

Natsu nervously nodded her head. "Oh okay " He felt guilty for snapping at her so he started to apologize but she started talking again first. "So then you're sure he feels the same way?"

Shouyou tilted his head in thought. "Well I do think he likes me in that way, but I'm not sure if he's to the point of loving me. Even if he doesn't love me, I'd still tell him and take whatever he can give me."

Natsu's eyes shone with tenderness. "You really do love him. How long have you felt this way?"

"At first, he really was just a friend to me. We joked around and teased each other, but also got to know each other. And so I slowly started to fall for him without even knowing it. Now I know how I feel and I want to be with him-"

"Shou?"

All of the blood drained from his face as he turned to see Atsumu right behind them with a confused look on his face. "I was lookin all over for ya, what-"

"I-I-I have to go-" Shouyou stammered as he jumped out of their circle to bolt.

"Wait Shou-" Atsumu called after him as he sprinted away. He didn't even look where he was going just ran until he came to a door and opened it, shutting everything else out. He slid to the floor with his face in his hands. _I'm such a coward._

  
  
  
  


After Atsumu finished talking with Oikawa, he was so lost in thought that he couldn't find Shouyou anywhere. He immediately started walking through a crowd to find him. Panic started to rise within him as he thought of a woman with him. He started to doubt everything that happened the past couple weeks. _Maybe he's just bein friendly. Maybe he really didn't like me like that. Maybe he's only playin around with me. Maybe-_

His thoughts were cut off as he caught the sight of being orange hair and quickly pushed his way over to him. As he moved closer, he noticed that he was with a woman. Shouyou's body was blocking his view of bed face so he didn't know who. Without a second thought, he ran up behind him and called for him. To his relief, it was only Natsu that was with him. Before he could get a sentence out, Shouyou bolted and he was left with his jaw dropped. "Uhhh did I do somethin wrong?"

Natsu tried to hide her giggle behind her glass. "No, nothing at all. I apologize on his behalf. He's just being weird as always."

Atsumu still looked after him with worry as he disappeared into one of the side rooms. "Hmm yeah I get that."

Natsu's laughter grew louder. "You two really do know each other well."

Atsumu gave her a sideways glance. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, nothing!" She waved his question away. He tried to ask again, but she cut him off. "Prince Atsumu, I want to thank you." 

Shocked, he sputtered, "W-What're ya talking abo-"

"Please, just let me thank you." Natsu interrupted, not unkindly. "Although we're many years apart, we still are so close. So I'm able to notice things like if he's upset and or happy or angry and such without even having to ask. The moment I stepped out of the carriage and saw him, I knew instantly that he was happier than he's ever been. And when I saw who was standing with him, it wasn't hard to guess who. Thank you Prince Atsumu for being there for him. For taking care of him when I was afraid he was still so alone. I was surprised when I learned that he accepted you after what happened to his friends in the Battle of Hyōgo-" 

"What?" Atsumu interrupted in a deadly quiet voice. 

Natsu realized the mistake she made as she panicked. "Oh no oh on oh no!!! I wasn't supposed to say anything!! He was going to tell you. I can't believe I just blurted that out, I-"

"Princess Natsu. Please explain." Atsumu interrupted again, hoping to keep his feelings out of his tone. 

Natsu looked so upset that her eyes began to water with tears. "I'm sorry Prince Atsumu but I can't. I'm so sorry. Niichan said he was going to tell you himself, I can't ruin that." Atsumu opened his mouth again, but she added, "you've seen Daichi and Tanaka right?" Atsumu nodded. "Those two are all that's left of his friends and they can barely get out of bed. I shouldn't have told you that, but I thought you should be prepared before Shouyou-"

Atsumu couldn't listen any longer. He started walking towards the door where Shouyou slipped through, ignoring Natsu's shouts behind him. The same phrase ringing through his head. _Those two are all that's left of his friends…_ _The Battle of Hyōgo…_ He knew all too well of that horrible battle. In all of the battles and clashes through the war, that one was the most brutal, bloody one of them all. It happened near the end of the war when each kingdom's supplies and soldiers were thinning. King Hinata was growing impatient and decided to move his forces closer to Inarizaki's lands. When Inarizaki came to meet them, the hatred on both sides were at their boiling point. Both armies cruelly shot at and cut down the other, blood sprayed everywhere as more and more bodies littered the ground. This battle went down in history as the most vicious of all. It lasted all but two months, and yet could never be forgotten. At the time, Atsumu was confined to the palace fretting over the idea of Osamu in that battle, but received word from his father that Osamu was nowhere near it. He was so grateful he collapsed to the ground with a smile. Atsumu’s hands tightened into fists as he walked, boiling with hatred at his younger self. How could he be grateful? How could he be so happy when Shou’s friends….

He didn’t want to believe it. He thought back to meeting Daichi and Tanaka in the hospital and how they joked around and smiled with him, knowing full well he was the prince of Inarizaki, the prince of the country that confined them to those beds. That slaughtered their companions. His nails dug into the palms of his hands, breaking the skin, shooting a stab of pain into them. He didn’t mind at all, in fact, he welcomed it. He deserved so much worse. They should’ve treated him so much worse. 

He couldn’t even imagine them fighting in that fierce battle. When the war was finally over and was allowed to travel with his father, on one trip they passed by the battlefield, but stayed a far enough distance away. He had heard plenty of rumors that it was haunted and spiteful spirits would search for revenge. Others said that you would be cursed if you stepped foot on it. But it was the soldiers that admitted there was an evil presence there, that he even thought about believing. Atsumu’s curiosity got the better of him so he impulsively led his steed over to it. His father and his men yelled after him, but he pretended he couldn’t hear them. When he arrived, he dismounted the horse and stood at the edge of it. Even if it was midday and the sun was shining so bright, somehow in this field, it was much darker than anywhere else. It was as if light couldn’t reach this spot of utter darkness. He wasn’t even standing on the battlefield, and yet he could practically feel the hatred and resentment from the remains that decayed years ago. There was not a single sound that could be heard or a single plant that grew from the ground. The battle decimated that area, and could never be fixed. He fell to his knees trying to hold back the bile rising in his throat. Again, he was grateful Samu never had to experience that.

Atsumu had never hated himself so much as he did right then. He reached the door and threw it open and slammed it behind him. It was a small room with only a chair and a table seated to face a wall of windows to Atsumu’s right. Shouyou was standing in front of the windows, but jumped when Atsumu entered. He fidgeted nervously as his voice shook. “O-Oh Tsumu, I’m sorry about earlier, I was just-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Shouyou's face scrunched in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about, Tsumu. What's going-"

"Your friends. The Battle of Hyōgo. Why didn't ya tell me?!?" Atsumu didn't mean to shout, but for some reason he was. He didn't mean to say it so harshly, but for some reason it came out that way. Fury was burning inside of him, spreading all throughout his body, and he couldn't control it anymore. 

Shouyou's face paled as his jaw dropped. "What?" He whispered. "How did you-"

"What the hell does it matter how?!? Why didn't ya tell me?!?" Atsumu doesn't even know how to stop shouting. This isn't how he wants to Shouyou, he knows it's hard for Shouyou but he can't stop.

Shouyou flinches, but doesn't retreat a step. His hands also ball into fists and his face scrunches in pain. "How am I supposed to tell you that?" He replies in a voice devoid of its usual joy and warmth. "How am I supposed to walk up to you and say 'Hey, so my friends were all killed by your kingdom's army.' How Tsumu? How?!??" Tears are already starting to form in his eyes, and it's like a stab to the heart. 

Atsumu manages to gasp out, "So it's true then?" Shouyou nods as he tries to blink the tears from his eyes. "How can ya even stand to look at me? Why are ya even talking to me?? Why did ya want to become friends with me when my people killed your fucking friends?!?! Why-"

Shouyou stopped forward to touch his arm, but Atsumu swatted it away. "Tsumu, our people were doing what they thought was right. They both were fighting for their country so of course I wouldn't blame you or your people-"

"Why the hell not?!? Yer friends, people ya loved, we're taken from ya by us. By me-"

"You didn't kill them so why are you blaming yourself-"

"But what if I did?!!” Atsumu shouts breathlessly as Shouyou flinches again. “What if I had joined the army and fought them? What if I never told ya that I was held in the palace and ya thought I was a part of the battle?? What if Osamu had been in that battle? What if-”

“That doesn’t change anything!!” Shouyou shouts, stepping closer, with a fire in his eyes. “It wouldn’t change a thing-”

“And why the hell not?!?” Atsumu practically screams as he moves closer to Shouyou. “What do ya mean it doesn’t change anything? This changes everything-”

“No it doesn’t!!” Shouyou interrupts as he reaches out to grab a hold of Atsumu’s tunic. “That doesn’t change the fact that I love you!!!”

Atsumu was sure time had stopped in that instant. Or maybe it was his heart. It might’ve been his breath. Nevertheless, he was sure something stopped as Shouyou shouted those words. Everything he had been practicing and going throughout the day was gone in a flash. He didn’t know what to say or do. So he stood there dumbly, staring down at Shouyou with his jaw dropped. 

Shouyou was the first to recover as he let go of Atsumu’s shirt and jumped back a foot. He started pulling at his hair and slapping his face as he panicked. “I can’t believe this!! I can’t believe I said that!! This wasn’t the time. This wasn’t the place. This wasn’t the moment. I wanted it to do it right. I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted-”

Atsumu didn’t hear the rest of Shouyou’s rambling because all that he could hear were those three words. His heart pounded loudly in the background, and he wasn’t sure how he was able to stand upright. Three words, just three and they were able to make Atsumu feel like he was in heaven and hell at the same time.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

Oh.

  
  
  
  
  


So many emotions were churning inside of Shouyou, that he didn’t even know what to do with them. He was angry that his sister told Atsumu about his friends before he could. He felt guilty for waiting so long to tell him. He regretted revealing his feelings in this way, but he didn’t regret the words themselves. Instead of rushing to take it back or apologize, he took a deep breath to calm himself and stared straight at Atsumu, unflinching. “I love you, Atsumu. I didn’t mean to tell you this way, that’s what the date tomorrow was for, but I truly mean it.”

Atsumu’s eyes widened even further, and he opened and closed his mouth several times before gasping out, “S-So that’s what tomorrow was for...Shou I-”

“Wait, Tsumu.” Shouyou interjected as he raised his hand. “I want to tell you everything first so please just listen?” Atsumu slowly nodded. 

Shouyou took another deep breath, gaining some courage before pouring it all out. “Even before we met, I was excited to meet you. I knew good relations between our country’s would be the hardest to achieve so it made me want to form a strong bond with you to not only prove we could, but to show our people we can get over our past together. When my father proposed this plan of the heirs coming together, I couldn’t have been any happier. Many people warned me about your character and that I shouldn’t even try to bother with you, but I never listened. There’s always more to a person than what rumors say, and for some reason, I always gave you the benefit of the doubt. When we first met, I was too stunned to say anything. Here was the prince of Inarizaki messing around and fighting with his knight. I heard about it, but I also could sense that hunger for a challenge, for victory. So I tried to joke around and compete with you, hoping we could at least become acquaintances. Before I knew it, I wanted more. I wanted to get to know you more. I wanted to make you laugh more. I wanted to win more than you. But at the same time, I could tell you still had a wall up around you. I never minded. The fact that talked to me and would join me in our free time made me so happy, that I didn’t need you to tell me everything. I would’ve been satisfied if you never told me a thing about you at all. Just having you with me was enough.”

“But when you started revealing more about yourself, I cherished every part you gave me. I also wanted to tell you more so that you could understand me. At the time, I thought it was normal to want to know more about your friend, to get excited to see them everyday, to want to spend a lot of time with them, but then you defended me. You stood there blocking that blade from hitting me, without a hint of hesitation. In that moment, it hit me that I liked you, and it wasn’t just a small thing, I liked you a lot. I thought about avoiding you and hiding my feelings, but I never wanted to hurt you. I decided to let them be until they faded, and be what you needed, a friend. But of course, that didn’t work at all. I spent more time with you. I got to see all these different sides of you. I craved for more. I wanted to hold your hold as we walked together. I wanted to spend my nights wrapped in your arms. Any time you got close to me, I wanted to k-kiss you. A single compliment or when you flirted with me, even if you were joking, had me blushing so bright a red. I didn’t register it, but I was falling in love with you.”

“It wasn’t until after the second trial that I blurted it out that I loved you. I don’t know why it didn’t hit me until then. Everything you did for me during that trial meant the world to me, but that’s not why I started loving you, I loved you long before then. It wasn’t until then that I could figure it out. And Atsumu, there really aren’t enough words to convey how grateful I am to you for that. I could’ve never gotten out of that if you weren’t with me.” Tears were forming in his eyes again as he gazed at Atsumu with what he hoped was all the love he was feeling towards him. Judging the watery eyes Atsumu had, he guessed that he did. 

“I love you, Atsumu, because of who you are. You’re a strong, loving prince that will no doubt be a wonderful king for your people. You would go through hell to help those you care about. You’re passionate to do what you think is right and no one can ever sway you from it. You have a fierce devotion to your brother, and nothing could ever break it. You want nothing but what is best for your people. You’re honest to a fault. Though you come across as rude, you’re only telling what it is to you and hold nothing back. You’re not trying to hurt others, sometimes you say it to help, but other times, you don’t want to be fake and lie. You stand strong amidst the jeers and hate from others. You are arrogant and can be obsessed over being the victor. You make me laugh so much, and even if it isn’t funny, I’ll still be laughing. You are so handsome that I curse about how unfair it is that you have to always look so good.” Atsumu’s face immediately widens with a smirk. Shouyou waves it away with an eye roll. “Put that smirk away, at least until I finish this.” 

Atsumu let out the breath of a laugh, and Shouyou smiled in response. “I love your smirks. I love those infuriating grins. I love the way you laugh so loud and free. I love your dialect. I love how strong and talented you are. I love how caring and understanding you’ve always been with me. I love that just a simple touch from you can turn my whole mood around. I love being comforted by you. I love being held in your arms. I love how obnoxious you get when you’re arguing with someone. I love how silly you get when you’ve had too much to drink. I love getting to spend everyday with you. I want more though. I want you to be with me. I want to be yours and you be mine. At the end of the day, you’re the one I want to go home to. I want to stay by your side and hold your hand. I want to kiss you until we can’t even breathe anymore. I see every part of you and I love it. I love you.”

Atsumu’s grin has long since disappeared and an indescribable expression crosses his face. Shouyou quickly adds, “It’s alright if you don’t feel the same. I would much rather you tell me that you don’t then be lied to. I don’t want you to force yourself to feel something if it’s not there. Even if it hurts me, I want you to tell me. I’m not that dumb to think you don’t feel anything for me, but I’m not pressuring you to think you have to already love me too. Whatever you can give me, I’ll take. If it’s only a like, I’ll gladly take it. If it’s only attraction, I’ll take it. I never want you to force yourself so it’s alright if you don’t-” 

Shouyou’s voice broke off as Atsumu pressed his mouth down onto Shouyou’s. He was so shocked that he was frozen on the spot. His eyes were still wide open as he gazed at Atsumu’s closed ones. _He’s kissing me. Atsumu’s kissing me._ He was so happy, he was afraid he was going to cry again. He felt Atsumu still, probably because he’d been kissing Shouyou and he hadn’t done anything back so he started to move away, but Shouyou quickly opened his mouth to kiss Atsumu back. Atsumu stilled for just a second before placing a hand on his waist, pulling him to his chest, and his other cupping Shouyou’s cheek. Shouyou raised one hand to the back of Atsumu’s neck and ran his fingers through the ends of his hair. The other hand he placed over Atsumu’s heart, feeling the rapid heartbeat underneath. _I’m kissing Atsumu._ It was so slow and gentle at first as they continued to kiss. 

Atsumu tasted sweeter than he thought and that made Shouyou want more of it. He opened Atsumu’s mouth wider to deepen the kiss and Atsumu hummed low in his throat at the movement. He pulled Shouyou even closer to him and tightened his grip. Their kisses started becoming faster and deeper, and before Shouyou knew it his back was pressed against the window behind him. _I want more._ Just as he got the courage to slip his tongue inside to know exactly what it was that made Atsumu taste so sweet, Atsumu broke away. Shouyou’s eyes flew open as he blinked up at Atsumu. 

Atsumu stumbled back with a step, his face stained a permanent scarlet, and Shouyou was sure he looked the same. He raised his thumb to brush the edge of his pink lips, much brighter than usual. He was panting slowly and tried to stare back at Shouyou, but his face would get an even brighter scarlet if he did. He turned to the side as he sputtered, “S-Shou, s-sorry I just n-n-need to tell ya how I-I feel too...n-nothing’s wrong...I-I-I really l-liked it..”

Shouyou tried to cover his face with his hand as he turned to the other side. “Y-Y-You did?”

“Mhmm.” Shouyou was still too embarrassed to look over at him, but he didn't have a choice as Atsumu suddenly walked over to him and stood in front of him again. “S-Shou, p-please listen, o-okay?” Shouyou nodded. Atsumu sighed in relief and reached out to brush a stray hair out of Shouyou’s face. “I love you too, Shouyou.” This shot through his heart much harder than anything. He’d been waiting and dreaming so long to hear it that once he said it, tears formed in his eyes. Again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Atsumu still wasn’t able to process the fact that Shouyou loved him. That Shouyou had been falling in love with him before Atsumu even knew that he liked Shouyou. That Shouyou saw every part of him and was able to still say he loved him. And the kiss well...he still wasn’t sure how he was still able to breathe when Shouyou knocked the breath right out of him. He craved more, but touching wasn’t enough. He needed Shouyou to know exactly how he felt. “I love you too, Shouyou.” As Shouyou's eyes filled with tears, Atsumu’s smile widened as he brushed them away gently. “I mean it. I’m not forcin myself to. I’m not lying about it. I love you.”

“Unlike you, I wasn’t excited to meet you. I didn’t want to come here. I didn’t want to be surrounded by and live with my enemies. The people I was trained to hate. So when ya started talkin to me and offering to spend time together, I was suspicious. I couldn’t believe for a second that you’d actually want to get to know me without some ulterior motive. I’d already think of a way to reject you, but then I’d blurt out a yes. I continued to be wary of you at first, but ya never gave me a reason to doubt you. You were upfront and honest with me from the beginning. You let me get to know all about yourself and I didn’t even have to say a thing back. I became so frustrated at first. We’re princes of kingdoms who’ve been at odds since history began, how could you tell me these private things about yourself without a second thought? Why didn’t you hate me? Why were you so considerate of me? But then when you shouted that we weren’t enemies anymore, I-” He chuckled to himself softly, “I swear it still rings through my head.”

Shouyou smiled as well, and raised his arms to rest his hands on Atsumu’s shoulders, and Atsumu reflexively grabbed his waist. “From then on, I decided to make sure it was balanced between us, that we were equals. I started sharing more with ya, and you continued to share with me. We spent every minute of our free time together, and I couldn’t have been happier. When we started getting closer, I never questioned holding yer hand or hugging ya, I thought it was completely normal at first. I didn’t think there was anymore to it. However, when he flirted, it did things to my heart that I didn’t understand. It was the moment that you passed out and I screamed for you to wake up that I realized maybe it wasn’t so normal what I was feelin. When you were still asleep and Oikawa and I got to talkin, he told me just that, and for once, he was right.”

“That burning need to stand by yer side, to protect you, arose within me. I wanted nothin more than to be there for you, to help you bear the burden you were carryin, to support you. When we returned, I knew things were different, and I was so happy. I wanted it to change. I wanted more. I needed more. I needed to spend more time with you. I needed the feel of yer hand in mine. I needed to hold you in my arms. I needed you. I had no idea what this feeling was so I wanted to wait until I was sure before tellin ya about it, but for some reason, last night it hit me. The realization that I loved you literally knocked me off of my feet. I panicked and couldn’t think straight so I sprinted to the only person I could think would help me. After pouring it all out, I was able to thin clearly and decided I needed today to think everythin through before tellin ya-”

“Wait, wait. You’re not going to tell me who you went to last night?” Shouyou asked with a frown.

Atsumu turned away, embarrassed as he whispered, “That scrub Oikawa..”

“I can’t hear you, what?” Shouyou asked as his frown deepened. 

“Oikawa, okay?” Atsumu made sure to raise his voice, but the frown on Shouyou’s face didn’t lessen. “I-Is somethin wrong with him-”

“You told Oikawa. You told _him_ that you loved me first. Hmph, I thought you two hated each other, and now you’re telling him things before telling me??” Shouyou replied as he crossed his arms and turned away.

Atsumu widened his eyes in surprise. _Is he pouting?? Gosh that’s so cute…..He even looks jealous too!!_ He tried to maintain his calm composure as he asked, “W-Well you said ya blurted it out to someone before me! Who was it?”

Shouyou ducked his head, his blush returning. “It was an accident! We were talking about you and I just blurted it out.” Atsumu narrowed his eyes at Shouyou. “Okay, okay! It was Suna, alright? I accidentally told Suna-”

“Sunarin?!? Ya gotta be shittin me!! Ya told _him_ first?!” Atsumu shook his head in disappointment.

Shouyou pulled at his sleeve to look at him. Atsumu blinked and glanced down to see Shouyou biting his lip nervously, his cheeks even brighter red than before, and his beautiful eyes wide. “I’m sorry, Tsumu, can I make it up to you?”

Atsumu didn’t know what took over him, but he pushed Shouyou back against the window, and crashed his lips down onto Shouyou’s. He realized how brash he was and so before Shouyou could kiss him back, Atsumu hesitantly broke away, again. “S-S-Sorry, but I-I love ya, Shou.” He could feel Shouyou’s body warm in answer, and he leaned his head against Atsumu’s chest. Atsumu wrapped his arms around the prince and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Shouyou’s hands tightened on the back of his tunic in response. “I love how amazing of a person ya are. You love yer people wholeheartedly. You always think of them first. You work hard to take care of the people you love. I swear yer so selfless that I feel so unworthy of you. I don’t deserve such a compassionate, strong, and purely beautiful person like you, but here ya are, and I don’t want to ever let ya go.”

“I love the smiles that are so bright, it blinds me. I love how cute the sound of your laugh is, and how cute you look when you blush. My heart hurts every time I see how handsome and even beautiful you can be. I love how skilled you are at almost everything. You’ve been taught and learned so much over the years, that it impresses me just how skilled you are. I love how strong of a fighter you are, and that without practice, we can fight as equals together. I love being able to spend my days with you. I love the way that you fit perfectly in my arms. I love learning about all the parts of yer past, and I love how considerate you were of me telling you about my past. I love how dependable you are, that I know without a shadow of a doubt, you will always be there to help me. I’m so lucky to have come here because I got to meet you.”

“I hate being apart from you, even if it is just a couple minutes, I just want to be with you all the time. I know it sounds annoyin and pathetic, but I need to be by your side. I need to feel you next to me in order to breathe properly. I need to fall asleep with you in my arms. I need to wake up knowing yer right there beside me. I need and want you and only you. I want to be with you until it annoys you-”

Shouyou rose onto the top of his toes and kissed Atsumu firmly for a moment before pulling away to say, “You will never annoy me.”

Such simple words, and yet it strikes a chord within him. He impulsively lifts Shouyou off the ground so that they’re at eye level, and kisses Shouyou back. They held each other for who knows how long, kissing so deeply and passionately that they really didn’t need words to convey how much they love each other. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Shouyou wasn’t sure how much happier he could ever get in life, and gets lost in the moment, in the feel of Atsumu’s lips on his. However, before he could get too lost in it, the sound of someone knocking on the door breaks them out of their reverie. Atsumu immediately pulls away and sets Shouyou down. They straighten their clothes and try fanning their faces, hoping that just a little of the blush would fade. Atsumu reaches for the door with a shaking hand and pulls it open. Natsu’s head pops inside and her eyes go wide at the sight of them. “O-Oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything just wanted to make sure you were both alright, but I can see that you are definitely more than alright. I’ll be going now.” She throws them one last grin over her shoulder as she waves and walks back into the crowd. 

“NATSU!!!” He swears he could hear an innocent giggle from the crowd. He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I guess this isn’t the best place to be doing this.”

“So then let’s go back to my room.” Atsumu blurts out. They both stare at each other with wide eyes, and their feverish blush return as they turn away. “N-Not like that!!! W-We can go to yer r-room if that’s better. I-I-I just-”

“S-Sure that sounds g-good.” Shouyou can’t bring himself to look Atsumu in the eye so he holds out his hand. “L-Let’s go.”

Atsumu links his pinky finger with Shouyou’s and pulls them out into the ballroom and leads them to the hall outside. They continue to walk in silence until they reach his door. Shouyou shakily brings out his key to unlock and leads Atsumu inside. _Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not going to happen. We’re just gonna….well we’re just gonna….What are we going to do???_

His large bed looms in front of them, and he considers going to the couch, but is already growing tired, and the thought of falling asleep in Atsumu’s arms is too appealing. Therefore, he silently leads Atsumu to the bed and they both lie down on their sides, facing each other. Shouyou reaches out to trace Atsumu's jaw. “So that we’re alone and no interruptions, do you want to- '' his voice breaks off as Atsumu blushes profusely and closes his eyes. Shouyou wants to sew his mouth shut so he doesn’t say any more stupid things. “N-N-Not like that!! Just-ugh! F-Forget it!! Let’s just t-talk, okay?” Atsumu nods sheepishly. “G-Good. So tell me about how you and Oikawa talked about.”

Atsumu covered his face with his hands as he shook his head. “No, no, no! It’s so dumb and embarrassing, I’m sure he’d hate it if I told ya.”

Shouyou gently pried his hands away. “Please tell me, Tsumu.”

Atsumu caves in almost immediately. “Aaaghh fine!! But pretend like I never told ya, alright?” Shouyou nodded in response.

  
  
  
  


_Atsumu was sprinting down the halls, trying to find the room Oikawa was in. When he finally arrived, like an idiot, he didn't stop to think about knocking and instead barged into the room with a shout. “Oi!! Oikawa I-” He stopped as soon as he caught the sight of Oikawa and Iwaizumi in bed, together, their chests completely bare. “I-uh..I-umm..” He sputtered for a moment as his cheeks flamed in heat, and decided it would be better if he left, and so he does. He abruptly closes the door and starts walking down the hall, trying to get the image of them out of his head._

_Oikawa shot out into the hall. “Hey!! Don’t just barge into my room and leave!! Get back here.”_

_Atsumu froze on the stop._ What should I do?? How do I even face him? I really didn’t want to see that Oikawa, I’m sorry!! _He hunched his shoulders and turned around to walk back to Oikawa. His shirt is still missing, but luckily, he had pants on. Atsumu let out a small breath of relief. “U-Uhhh sorry, Oikawa. I promise I wasn’t trying to interrupt or anythin-”_

_“Interrupt what?” Oikawa snapped with a frown._

_“W-Well you were both in bed, and well yer shirt is missin so I assumed, ya were-”_

_“Shut the fuck up!!!” Oikawa screeched as he covered Atsumu’s mouth with his hand. He lowered his voice to a deadly whisper. “What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You.”_

_Atsumu was still too frazzled to get angry so he gently pushed Oikawa’s hand away. “U-Uhhh, sorry??” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I mean if ya saw me in bed with someone and our shirt were off, what would you think was goin on?”_

_Oikawa crossed his arms with a pout, turning away from Atsumu as if he already couldn't see the blush on his cheeks. “Fine, fine. I get it. Now what do you want?”_

_“Well for starters, for ya to put a shirt on.” Oikawa scowled, furiously, but disappeared inside for a minute before coming back with a shirt on. “So I came here to ask for advice and yer take on this. I was just with Shou and we were messin around and all of a sudden, I thought to myself “I love him so much.” I’ve never thought that before, and now don’t know what to do. What if it’s just some dumb vice in my head? What if I do but Shou doesn’t? What do I do??!_

_Oikawa sighed deeply. “You barged into my room in the middle of the night for this?!?!?” He balled his hands into fists, and Atsumu was afraid he might just start swinging at him. “Just fucking tell him!! If you thought about it, then it must be true!! We all know how you never even use that brain of yours, so the face that it actually did something, means you should listen to it.”_

_“Oi!!” Atsumu shouted, regretting more and more for coming over here in the first place._

_Oikawa waved his shouts away. “Look, if you love him, then you love him. The only thing you should do is tell him.” Atsumu started up again, but Oikawa cut him off. “And don’t ask me any idiotic questions like, ‘What if he doesn’t feel he same way about me?’ because I will literally punch you in the face if you do that. We, as in everyone, know that’s not true.”_

_Atsumu clapped his shoulder in appreciation. “Wow thanks, Oikawa. Never knew ya could be so helpful. Thanks a lot.”_

_Oikawa shoved Atsumu’s hands off of him and kicked at him. “Don’t you ever bother me like this again!!” He shouted as he slammed the door behind him._

  
  
  


Shouyou and Atsumu burst out in laughter as they thought of the scene. “I..can’t...believe...that really...happened..” Shouyou tried to say in between laughs. 

Atsumu nodded and reached out to pull Shouyou closer. “It really did.” His smile grew softer as his hands rose to Shouyou’s face and landed right below his lips. 

Shouyou’s laughter instantly died in his throat as Atsumu traced the outline of his lips, and lightly pulled them open. His eyes shone with so much desire that Shouyou impulsively moved forward to kiss him. Atsumu immediately kissed him back with fervor. As they stayed there, wrapped in each other’s arms, kissing until they couldn’t anymore, Shouyou was sure things could never get any better than this. For the rest of the night, they would talk about anything and kiss when no words were left to say. 

  
  
  
  


The sun was shining at the back of Shouyou’s eyelids, causing him to wake up. He slowly blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes. He tried to sit up, but felt a weight on his hip. Atsumu was asleep right behind him and wrapped Shouyou’s waist with his arm. Shouyou wanted nothing more than to stay all day in bed with Atsumu like this, but knew he couldn’t. He gently nudged Atsumu awake. “Hey Atsumu, you need to wake up.”

Atsumu groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and blinked at him. “Why so early??” He croaked out in a raspy voice.

Shouyou felt another wave of happiness hit him as he gazed at Atsumu as he first woke up. He pressed a light kiss to Atsumu’s cheek. “Because you spent the night in my room and I don’t want Suna to freak out or get the wrong idea. We haven’t exactly told anyone about us yet. Oh wait, are we going to tell anyone? Cause I really don’t want to keep it a secret. I wouldn’t like that, would you? Please say n-”

“Shou, calm down.” Atsumu sighed as he pulled Shouyou closer to him. He smiled fondly down at him and promised, “I want to tell everyone and we will, but at the right time okay? I think it’s best if we wait until after the last trial, when this is all over. That way we can at least have a chance at staying together before they take me back home. Because like I swore to you, I’m not leavin yer side. We’re stayin together. I don’t know how, but we will. It’s you, Shou. It’ll always be you, so I’ll do everythin I can to keep it that way, alright?”

Shouyou’s throat closed up, and so the only thing he could do was push Atsumu back down on the bed and assault with kisses all over his face. 

It took longer than it should’ve to get ready, but he could only blame himself. As they walked to the kitchen for breakfast, they held each other’s hand. As they sat down to eat with no one around, they fed each other their food so they wouldn’t have to let go of their hands. As they walked to the stables to saddle up their horses for the date, they would sneak a kiss. Even when they were inside the stables, Atsumu saddled his steed up in less than a minute before jumping into Shouyou’s stall and pulling them into the hay pile in the corner to continue where they left off. 

As they continued to kiss, Atsumu abruptly slipped his tongue inside, and all thoughts of leaving for their date vanished. As he slowly started slipping his in Atsumu’s, he heard people shouting their names. Atsumu pulled away, his eyes burning with both desire and fury. “I can’t believe these motherf-”

“ATSUMU!! SHOUYOU!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?”

They quickly jumped to their feet and pretended they were brushing down Shouyou’s voice as they answered back. “We’re in here!!!”

Footsteps shuffled inside and Shouyou turned to see Bokuto and Kuroo. “We were looking all over for you! Why are you guys always in here??”

Shouyou shrugged, praying his blush had already faded. “Because we both enjoy spending time with the horses. Anyways, why are you looking for us? We already had breakfast so-”

“King Hinata announced an immediate meeting and so we’re all to gather at the dining hall. They woke us up in our rooms, but couldn’t find you two, so we volunteered to go look.”

Shouyou’s shoulders slumped in disappointment. _Of course he would need us for something today. Guess we really aren’t going on that date today._ “Okay, we’re coming. Thank you."

Kuroo nodded and Bokuto clapped his shoulder. He pulled Shouyou along with him, telling him some outrageous story from the night before, but couldn’t focus on it as the feeling of dread filled his stomach. _I wonder what this will be about._

As soon as everyone was seated, King Hinata smiled at everyone to begin. “Well good morning everyone. Hope you all enjoyed the ball this weekend. I’m glad that my daughter was able to meet you all. I do hope you have all made an effort to greet her.” They nodded. “Good, thank you. Now onto why I summoned you all here, it’s about your next trial. This one will take place the entire week, and you will be there the entire time. As a reward for doing so well so far, I will inform you that the trial will occur in the northern mountains. If you don’t know, snow has already completely covered these mountains. It’s the coldest mountain range in Japan, and therefore, snow begins to fall there several months later than anywhere else. You have today to pack all of your things for this trip. I hope I do not need to remind you to pack something warm, and if you did not bring any, then visit the city for supplies. You have the entire day to do what you need to. I suggest you use it wisely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I expected because well it's the confession! It had to be perfect, and like the perfectionist I am, I kept going over an rewriting things to make sure it was done perfectly. 
> 
> So what do you think? What is what you were waiting for? Was it satisfying enough? Would love your feedback!
> 
> Thanks as always for sticking with me for so long! I can't thank you enough <3<3


	17. Trial #4: Surviving the Mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible warning: Implied sexual content. It's not detailed or minor or anything only implies it happened. Thought I should put a warning just in case
> 
> And also I wrote this until after 4 in the morning and don't have time to edit so I apologize for any grammar mistakes xD

Shouyou glared up at the large, snow covered mountain with a sigh. They were woken up at the crack of dawn, loaded all of their belongings in the wagons, and luckily, he had just enough time to say goodbye to Natsu, and was comforted by the fact that she would still be there when he returned. The knights were not allowed so it was only the princes in the back of the wagon. Shouyou fell right back asleep on Atsumu's shoulder, and Atsumu laid his head on top of Shouyou's. When they were near the mountain range, Shouyou jolted awake at the sudden temperature change. He quickly threw on his cloak and grabbed a blanket to share with Atsumu. The other princes soon woke up in a similar manner.

When they arrived at the foot of the mountain, his father suddenly announced they come out of the wagons for a moment. Confused, they hopped out and joined the king at the front. He nodded at them in a not so friendly way. "Hope you have all been comfortable during the trip. For those that don't know this is the Miyagi Mountain Range, and this mountain right here is Mount Hinata, named after my ancestor, the first and only person to climb to the top and return alive. This week, we'll see if we can break that record." Everybody's jaw dropped. "There will be other tasks along the way, but that will be explained later. For now, we will go on ahead to get a good start on making it up this mountain, and you will meet us before sundown. Farewell and good luck!"

Before the princes could say a word, King Hinata, his men, and their wagons rode up the mountain, much faster than before. The princes stood there watching them go for a couple minutes before they disappeared. All they had were the clothes on their body and whatever they shoved in their pockets, which wasn't much. 

Atsumu was the first to flip out, kicking snow everywhere, cursing the king, and punching whatever tree was near him. Soon enough, Oikawa joined in and they both were beating up a tree, imagining it was the king. Bokuto and Osamu quickly pulled at them and yelled for them to stop. Kuroo paid them no mind, and began to trudge up the mountain. Shouyou glared up at it and followed suit. As much as he didn't want to do this, he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. 

For the first couple hours, no one talked. They all hung their heads as they strode up the mountain. Fortunately, each prince was trained enough to have plenty of stamina so they did not have to take a break until hours later. When they did, they leaned against the trees to catch their breath and picked up the fresh, clean snow to wipe across their faces or eat. 

Shouyou finally took a moment to appreciate their surroundings. The sun was brightly shining down on them, making the snow glisten, although it did nothing to relieve the cold. They were surrounded by large, thick cedar trees with only show covering their branches. They were everywhere now, but as he looked towards the summit, nothing but snow could be seen. _Ugh._

"That's enough of a break. Let's get movin." Osamu announced and they all nodded and began hiking up again. At the beginning, though they weren't happy or positive about it, they had the energy and motivation to do it. Now, Shouyou could feel the irritation and exhaustion emanating from the group. They were all moving much slower and dragging their feet as they walked. Shouyou wanted to say something, but he was irritated as well.

He turned to Atsumu involuntarily, who was glaring down at the snow, but when he felt Shouyou staring at him, he looked back up with a smile Shouyou was sure was only meant for him. He reached out and laced his fingers with Atsumu’s. Startled, Atsumu widened his eyes and glanced at the others around him. “Shou-”

Remembering all of the comments the others had made, he answered, “What? Like they don’t know already? We haven’t exactly been very subtle about it.”

Atsumu’s smile widened as he squeezed Shouyou’s hand. “Yeah, yer right.” That was all it took for Shouyou to feel warm and motivated again. Soon enough, he and Atsumu were well ahead of them, holding hands, talking to each other like they were going on a romantic stroll, not a hike up a freezing mountain. 

  
  
  
  


None of them were sure how far the king had gone so when they noticed storm clouds approaching and a fast wind began to whip at them, they began to panic. They couldn’t see the sun so they were not able to tell when they were supposed to meet. They decided to split up into pairs to find him or his men. As Shouyou and Atsumu took the left and sprinted through the woods, only ten minutes later, shouting was heard behind them. Kuroo and Oikawa had already found them. When they had finally all gathered together and sprinted to the spot where King Hinata had set up camp, they collapsed in the snow, panting. The knights around them cheered and some laughed. None of the princes wanted to move, enjoying how the snow cooled their overheated faces. 

“Well congratulations, I didn’t expect you to make it here so fast. You still had about another hour and a half. Job well done.” King Hinata drawled as he strode over to them. “Now let’s actually begin the trial.”

“THE FU-” Oikawa began, but Kuroo quickly shoved his head back in the snow, with an apologetic smile to the king. 

“I would like to discuss more, but as you can see a vicious storm is about to erupt and none of you have set up camp. You should probably get moving before it hits us.” King Hinata gestured towards the storm clouds above, much closer than they were earlier. “When you are all settled, then we will provide your dinner. Therefore, please set up your tents soon.”

The princes slowly began to stand and gave him a confused look. They turned to see the numerous tents around them all filled with blankets, lanterns, and supplies and a knight in each one. Not a single tent was made for them. In the back, there was an open area cleared of snow, and Shouyou now dreaded what they had to do. “Wait, you’re saying we have to set up our own tents?” Oikawa asked, baffled.

King Hinata nodded with a smirk. “Of course, if there ever comes a time for war, you will always need to set up tents on the battlefield. Do you not know how, Prince Oikawa?”

Oikawa scowled and crossed his arms as he mumbled, “O-Of course I do.” 

Kuroo snickered. “Oya?” He stepped closer to him putting a hand behind his ear, leaning in. “What’s that? Prince Oikawa’s too pampered to make his own tent?? He expects everyone to do the work for him??!”

Oikawa swung at him, and Kuroo only laughed as he dodged. Shouyou sighed and turned back around, following his father to the clearing. Several of the knights brought out the large, navy blue tents and the necessary tools to go with it and began handing them to each prince. When they brought one over to Atsumu, they realized that was the last one. “Oh I’m sorry, it seems we don’t have enough, two of you will need to share-”

“That’s fine with me.” Atsumu interrupts as he grabs the tent and smirks at the king. He turned to Shouyou with a mischievous smile. “Yer Highness, would ya like to share with me?”

“Sure!” Shouyou blurted without a second thought, and his smile soon evaporated as everyone was staring at them. His father’s eye was twitching, Oikawa and Osamu coughed, and Kuroo winked at him. 

Bokuto, completely oblivious, bounced in excitement. “Ooooh that’s fun!! Kuroo let’s share one too!”

“Huhh?!?? Hell no! You stay in your own tent!!” Kuroo shouted as he stepped away from Bokuto.

Bokuto frowned with a whine. “Akaashi’s not here, and I don’t wanna be alone. Please Kuroo??”

“NO!” Kuroo shouted as he frantically started to form his tent, throwing things together. It was obvious he had never done it before, but he was trying to as fast as he could so he could shut Bokuto out. Bokuto raced to help him with it, but Kuroo kept smacking his hands away. 

Shouyou started to turn to Atsumu to start their tent, but noticed Osamu’s miserable expression. “Hey Samu, is everything alright?”

Osamu turned to him with a blink and shook his head with a forced laugh. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine, just….” Shouyou nodded, gesturing for him to continue. “Just that I wish Rin was here, that’s all. Woulda been nice to share a tent with him rather than alone. That way at night we coulda-”

“Samu!! Shut up now!!!” Atsumu shouted as he flung out his hand to cover his brother’s mouth.

Osamu slapped his hand away with a scowl. “Damn Tsumu, why’s yer mind always in the gutter?!” He turned to Shouyou, shaking his head in disappointment. “See Shouyou? See what he really is?? Disgustin. His mind’s disgustin, his hair’s disgustin, and ugh that face! So disgustin-”

“YA KNOW IT’S THE SAME YOURS!!!”

Shouyou immediately pulled Atsumu back before he could tackle his brother to the ground. He glanced back up at the incoming storm, his panic beginning to rise and squeezed Atsumu’s arm. “We need to set our tent up now.”

Atsumu froze at Shouyou’s tone and also peered up at the sky with a nod, and began to lead them away from the others. Shouyou thought he was just going to set them a couple feet away, but no. He led them as far as they could get away from the others and set down their things with a smile. “I think this is good, don’t ya Shou?”

Shouyou snuck a peek at the others who gave them questioning glances, and his father’s furrowed brows. “Umm well, Tsumu...don’t you think it's a bit far from everyone? Won’t they think it’s weird-”

“What’s weird about it?” Atsumu interjected, his face completely innocent.

Shouyou didn’t want to say it out loud, but tried to explain as his blush returned. “U-Umm w-well, you know how I said some probably know a-about us?” Atsumu nodded. “Well since we’re l-lovers now, it’s normal for us t-to...w-w-well touch, s-s-so if we’re staying t-together in a tent, then they’re probably t-thinking w-we’re g-g-g-going to-”

Atsumu’s brows were furrowed in confusion in the beginning, but at the end, he widened his eyes, and also flushed a bright red. He waved his hand at Shouyou telling him to stop. “O-O-Okay Shou!! I-I get it…”

They both turned away from each other, trying to keep their thoughts focused on building the tent and nothing else. Absolutely nothing else. They were stuck in awkward silence for a couple minutes as they sat on the ground and began to build the tent until Atsumu spoke up again. “Well screw what they’re thinkin.” Shouyou laughed in relief, but then Atsumu went silent again. He turned to see his blush even darker than before. “B-B-But aren’t we g-g-going to?”

Shouyou’s heart pounded against his chest. “I-If you w-w-want to…”

“But don’t y-ya want t-to??” Atsumu asked, finally looking back at Shouyou, only to make their blushing worse. 

Shouyou ducked his head as he whispered, “W-Well….y-yeah I d-do.”

He heard Atsumu’s breath hitch. “O-Oh good. M-Me too…”

Before Shouyou could drown in happiness for too long, he decided to change the subject. “O-Okay, well let’s get this tent set up first.” 

Atsumu nodded with a cough. “S-Sure. Have ya done it a lot before?”

Shouyou shook his head. “I’ve helped others with it, but never been able to do it on my own. You have, right?”

Atsumu avoided his eyes. “Sure, yeah, of course.”

“Tsumu-”

“It’s just stickin poles up a big blanket! How hard can it be??”

“Well-” He started to explain, but cut off when all of a sudden, the storm hit. All at once, wind was slashing at them, throwing the thick snow in their faces, cutting every exposed part of their skin with the bitter cold. The tent in their hands was flapping in the wind, and they strained to keep it in their grasp. Although they wore thick gloves, their hands were still affected by the cold. Atsumu was shouting, but over the fierce wind, he couldn’t comprehend any of it, though he guessed it wasn’t anything he needed to hear. He also heard other shouts in the background and wanted to check on them, but knew he needed to focus on getting their tent together first. He knew he was supposed to stake the edges as the last step, but the wind was too strong so he needed to start that first. 

He threw the part he was clinging on to Atsumu, grabbed one of the mallets and started pounding the stakes in. He wasn't paying attention to where it should be, his mind was focused on rushing so they could get out of the cold. Therefore, when he finished and Atsumu helped assemble the poles so it could stand, it looked like a disaster. In some areas he hammered the stakes right next to each other and then would leave a huge gap until the next one, so the tent was still fluttering about and the cold wind and snow flew in. The poles were in all the wrong places so the tent was lopsided. Shouyou was about to go back outside, but when another bitter gust of wind slapped their tent, he decided to stay in. They placed several large mats to cover the ground completely and then placed the mat they would sleep on, on top. They quickly removed their cloaks, shaking the snow off of them, and grabbed the sheets and blankets to huddle together underneath. 

They clung to each other, shivering as they teeth chattered. It took a while for warmth to begin to spread, but it still wasn't enough as the wind blew into their tent. They laid there shivering for hours, waiting out the storm. When it was finally quiet and no wind was felt, they realized the storm had passed. They sighed and almost collapsed right there in exhaustion, but then a knight appeared. “Your Highnesses, His Majesty would like you to join us at the fire.”

Shouyou gritted his teeth. “Sure. Thank you!”

  
  
  


Several large bonfires were burning in the middle of the camp and plenty of open chairs were placed in front of them. The princes all raced to the chairs and bundled up in the blankets the knights were distributing. When their shivering began to cease, King Hinata gestured for their food to be brought. “Well, who would have guessed that would happen? Fun wasn’t it?” They scowled in response to his laugh. “What? I cannot predict the weather.” They rolled their eyes as they began to eat the fresh, warm stew. “Anyways, you all seem to have been able to construct your tents in time so that’s all that matters. Although, because of the storm, I understand that they were most likely not done properly so my men are reconstructing them as we speak.” They all sighed in relief, and Shouyou reminded himself to thank them later.

“This trial’s main focus is not hiking up a mountain but surviving the weather. There are some things as a ruler that you absolutely cannot control and one of them is the weather. When starting a war and going to battle it is always smartest to wait until the cold winter is finished, but some enemies prepare for winter settings so they can attack, knowing that’s when we’ll be at our weakest. Some wars drag on for years so you have no choice but to go through several harsh winters. Not only do you need to learn how to deal with the frigid weather but also how to fight and think critically in these conditions. For example, just like that storm earlier, you will come across them in the worst moments and need to learn not to panic and rush which results in damning consequences, but to remain calm and think through what would be best. And you must always remember to never think about how to relieve the cold for yourself, but for your people.”

King Hinata took a slow sip from his drink and gave them a small smile. “Yes, we are not expecting to have a war on our hands, but we are not the only country in this world so we must be ready for anything.” The princes nodded. “We will be climbing to the top, but along the way, I will conduct different challenges. There will be practice battles and ambushes. You will be taken along dangerous routes. And lastly, at the hardest moments, you’ll conduct meetings to make a decision on the spot. Some days you will all work together as a team, and others you’ll be split in two. As a way to make this more realistic, my men will become yours. I instructed them to let you know any time they are too tired or cold because you will need to learn how to solve it.” Shouyou had worked with them before, and knew many of them well so he was not worried about that. “That is all for today. Get some rest, we’ll depart early in the morning. Good night.” After he rose from his chair, he walked over to pat Shouyou on the shoulder and left. 

None of the princes had anything left to say. They finished their meals and bid the others good night. When Shouyou and Atsumu returned to their tent, they smiled at how well the tent was rebuilt. It was not lopsided anymore and none of it left an opening for the cold. They settled inside and removed their boots and cloaks. Shouyou was too nervous to change so he planned to sleep in what he wore, but Atsumu gathered his clothes and strode out of the tent, giving him his space. _Gosh do I love him._

After they both were changed and settled for the night, Atsumu enveloped Shouyou in his arms and pulled him close. Shouyou wanted to enjoy this moment, but his exhaustion was overwhelming so all he could do was give him a light kiss goodnight and dozed off.

  
  
  


The next day, King Hinata planned for them to “get over the cold.” At the crack of dawn, they packed everything up and were allowed to only wear an undershirt and thin trousers as they hiked. At random places, King Hinata would halt his horse and point out spots that were filled with snow and order them to get underneath it until only their heads were showing and wait until he said they could move. Thankfully, as soon as they got out they were warmed with blankets heated from coals and hot tea the knights prepared. Later in the afternoon, he stopped again. 

King Hinata led them over to the left where a cliff dropped off. Shouyou couldn’t tell how long of a drop it was and worry grew inside of him at this next task. “Along the walls of the mountain over here, there are paths that you can take, but you must be very careful, as you can see, it’s a very long drop.” The princes gulped. “You’re allowed to wear whatever clothing you feel is necessary except for gloves. You need to grip the cold, snowy walls with nothing but your bare fingers.” He gestured for the knights to hand over their clothing, and ordered a group to go on ahead to set up their next campsite. “This path right next to us will lead to the campsite on the other side so once you finish, you’ll be done for the day.”

“Are you kidding? Is this some sort of sick joke? Cause I’m exactly laughing right now.” Oikawa snapped.

King Hinata shook his head. “I am not joking about this. You will take this trail to the campsite, but I guarantee you will not die.” The knights that stayed behind stood forward. “They will join you but on the wider path below so in case you ever slip or fall, they will catch you before you could ever be harmed.”

“But my parents would never-”

“The majority of your parents agreed to this challenge. Those opposed, like me, were outvoted. Of course I don’t want my son and all of you to go through such danger. They also do not want any harm to come to you which is why they added in the knights’ protection. If you don’t believe me, ask them when we return. If you do not really want to do this, then say so. However, you will be forced to return to the palace immediately and disqualified from the trial. Does anyone want to do that? You have the choice.” The prince took a moment to ponder it over, but decided to go through with it. The king nodded and the knights climbed down to the path below. “Please take your time and do not rush the one in front of you. You will be safe so do not worry.” 

Kuroo was the first to move. He stood facing the wall, hands gripping it, and slowly moved sideways, step by step, as he made his way across the path. Bokuto followed right behind him, his usual carefree self vanished as he solely focused on the wall in front of him. Osamu waited for them to move enough so he could fit and joined them, making Atsumu go right after him, not letting him be an inch away from his twin. Shouyou instinctively went after him, but was pulled back. He turned to see his father holding his arm, staring down at him with a complicated expression. “Shouyou….please, be careful.” Shouyou didn’t know what to say so he simply nodded causing his father to let go. 

He gripped the wall, the freezing snow slicing at his fingers, and copied how the others in front walked sideways, and Oikawa soon followed behind him, doing the same thing. Shouyou tried to block out the image of the chasm below, tried to forget the fact that he was on the edge of a mountain, only focusing on taking his next step. The only sounds that could be heard were the shuffling of their feet and their panting. Soon, as if they could feel how tense the princes were, the knights would usher quiet words of encouragement and kept their arms outstretched to reassure them. 

Although they were barely moving and Shouyou was sure an hour had already gone by, no one was rushing, they made sure to take one step at a time. Because of this, no mishaps had occurred and their tense shoulder began to loosen. Before they could enjoy the relief for too long, a chunk of the wall broke off and Oikawa slipped. “HOLY FUCK!!” One foot slid down, but luckily, he reacted in time to move the other to stand steadily on the path, so only half of his body was leaning off the edge. The knights below were pushing him back up, and Shouyou used a hand to pull him back as well. When he was finally settled, they let out their breaths, pausing long enough to let their hearts return to a steady rhythm. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!!!!” Oikawa continued to pant and no one made a move to correct him for his language in front of the king. 

After he was calm again, they began moving again, but even slower than before, and made sure to call out if any rocks were unstable. Shouyou snuck a glance back at his father to see worry etched in every inch of his face. Shouyou shouldn’t feel any sort of happiness during this situation, but at that moment, he did. He turned back to the wall and made sure to keep a tight grip, even if his fingers were so cold, he couldn’t feel them anymore. 

For hours, they continued to inch their way across the path. A couple more slips happened, but nothing major enough for them to be in danger. Only one instance set them all in a panic, which was of course, caused by Atsumu. He stayed too close to Osamu and stepped over his feet multiple times. Osamu let it slide for a while, but his patience only lasted for so long before he shouted at him to stop, throwing every sort of insult at him. Atsumu in turn, shouted right back his own insults, and before Shouyou knew it, they were fighting. They both shoved at each other with one hand, and even tried kicking at the other. Shouyou really couldn’t believe that of all times, they needed to start a fight then. He smacked Atsumu on the back of the head and Bokuto laughed and did the same to Osamu. Atsumu gave him such a wounded look that Shouyou had to turn away and mumble his scolding. 

The sun had already disappeared by the time they reached the edge. They all collapsed on the ground, and the knights rushed over to them, congratulating them and making sure to check if they were alright. King Hinata was the first to reach Shouyou and pulled him into his embrace. Shouyou didn’t fight it, and instead sank into it. They gently picked the princes up and carried them over to the fire, covering them with blankets, and placing large bowls of hot soup in their hands. Shouyou couldn’t help but think that they were acting like overbearing mothers trying to take care of their children. When feeling returned to their fingers, they quietly ate their soup, except for Bokuto who was excitedly telling the story to the knights. The other princes left as soon as they finished their bowls and retired to their mats for the night.

  
  
  
  


They weren’t woken up as early as the day before, but still got an early move on. Again they quickly packed their belongings and headed up the mountain. It wasn’t too long before they stopped at a wide area, and King Hinata decided this would be the best place to practice ambushes. However, it didn’t go exactly as planned. 

It was difficult to take the challenge seriously because any time the knights would jump out of nowhere, it surprised Shouyou so much, he would scream and bolt. The others would laugh at him, but he tried to defend himself saying he heard Oikawa screaming next to him, but Oikawa firmly denied it. They knights would try over and over again, hoping he would get used to it, and he almost did, but then when they moved to a new area and were hiding in the bushes, a knight jumped right behind him with a shout. He was so terrified, he jumped out of the bushes so high, he hit his head on the branch of the tree above him. The knights tried their best to hide their laughter, but the princes did not. Atsumu tried to comfort Shouyou by rubbing his head, but Shouyou smacked it away.

“You’re laughing at me too!! Tsumu stop!! Don’t you have any sympathy?!?”

Atsumu’s shoulders shook as he tried to rein in his laughter. “Of course I do Shou! I’m not even laughin at ya right now.”

“But you were before!” 

Atsumu finally couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out in laughter again. He pulled Shouyou into his arms as he fell back into the bushes. Shouyou tried to push him away, but when Atsumu pulled Shouyou down on top of him to kiss, Shouyou’s protests died in his throat. 

After that, the trial really could not be taken seriously anymore so King Hinata decided to end it for the day. He informed them that he would embellish the report for this day and shook his head at them. Shouyou knew he was disappointed, but was lenient because of what they were forced to do the day before, so they bowed to him in thanks. 

When it was time for dinner, instead of being quiet and leaving immediately, they all stayed to talk with the knights. They told them many stories of drunken fights, past lovers, and failed bets. Shouyou was grateful for how well they were all getting along with each other, and hoped this was what it would always be like in the future. Bokuto and Kuroo started up their own bets and contests with the knights. Oikawa and Osamu were in a deep conversation with a knight that seemed to be giving him relationship advice. Shouyou wondered what that was all about, but when Atsumu’s lips brushed against his ear to whisper, his mind went completely blank. 

They returned to their tent before the others, and after they changed, they lied down on their sides, facing each other, wrapped in each other’s arms. Atsumu’s mouth pressed down on Shouyou’s, this time much more heated and passionate than ever before. In response, Shouyou moved his arms to wrap around Atsumu’s neck and slid in his tongue to meet Atsumu’s, causing Atsumu to groan. Atsumu pushed Shouyou down back into the mat and moved on top of him, his legs on either side of Shouyou's. One hand he moved to run through Shouyou’s hair, and the other stayed on his waist, but slowly moved up. He slid his hand underneath Shouyou’s shirt, and the brush of his fingers against his bare skin made him shiver even though he was burning at the touch. Their kisses became hungrier by the second, and although he wanted Atsumu, his mind flashed with the image of their tent’s location.

He firmly pushed Atsumu’s chest back, breaking their kiss. “W-W-Wait, Tsumu,” he panted, wiping at his lips, “we’re too close to the other tents. I-I-..”

“Oh shit, sorry Shou.” Atsumu cursed as he moved back to lie on his side, facing Shou. “I’m really sorry, it just left my mind. Didn’t mean to pressure ya or make ya uncomfortable-”

“Oh no, no, it’s fine!!” Shouyou interrupted as he waved his hands. He turned on his side as well, to look back at Atsumu, hoping to reassure him. “I didn’t think or feel any of those things. You have nothing to apologize for. I just…” he broke off as his blush returned, “..just that I-I want it to always be just the two of us. I don’t want to worry about the others. When we embrace, I want it to be in private so we’re free of any kind of worry or interruption.”

Atsumu nodded. “Me too.” An affectionate smile bloomed on his face. He reached out to run his fingers through Shouyou’s hair. “Still, I’m sorry I forgot. Next time, I’ll make sure to move our tent as far away from the others as possible, so we can…”

“So we can what?” Shouyou whispered as involuntarily leaned closer to Atsumu, eyeing his lips. 

In the blink of an eye, Atsumu was at the base of Shouyou’s throat and pressed a long kiss. He pulled back with his usual infuriating grin at Shouyou’s flushed face and winked. “Guess you’ll see next time.” And with that he turned to his other side and pulled the covers up and blew out the lantern. 

“T-T-Tsumu!!!”

They hiked up the mountain on a much easier path than the ones the king made them walk before. Not a steep climb, no large rocks or fallen trees in the way, just a straight path that rose slowly up the mountain. When many hours later, they reached a wide clearing, they learned it was because today they would practice having a battle in the snow. They were all given wooden swords and split into two teams. Shouyou, Bokuto, and Osamu were on one and Oikawa, Atsumu, and Kuroo were on the other. His father’s knights were split in half as well as backup for the teams. The area was filled with snow, large rocks, and trees outlined the edge of it. Each was placed on opposite sides, and waited until King Hinata blew a trumpet for them to begin. Shouyou’s team agreed to send a large group of the knights and Shouyou and Bokuto straight to the other team. This would have the others only focus on them while Osamu and a couple knights snuck through the trees to the side to ambush Kuroo. Osamu and Kuroo were both named the king, and if the king is taken out, then the battle is over. 

Shouyou and Osamu sprinted down the field, shouting as loud as they could. The knights were right behind them shouting just as loud. Atsumu and Oikawa raced out to meet them with their knights. As long as the wooden sword legitimately hit a vital point, then they were considered dead. Shouyou and Bokuto easily swung at the first wave of knights, hitting their sides, their hearts, and their necks. Atsumu and Oikawa were just as easily knocking off their reinforcements, and right when they met each other in the middle, they clashed instantly. Atsumu went straight for Bokuto and Oikawa struck at Shouyou. Shouyou strained to push back at the sword Oikawa had pressed against his. They were in a deadlock, but soon Shouyou had the advantage and pushed back, and struck with his leg to sweep Oikawa right out from under his feet. 

Oikawa scowled up at him, and raised his sword as Shouyou was about to bring it down on him until he heard a loud shout from the trees. He whipped his head up to see Osamu in front of Kuroo with his sword raised and Kuroo was shouting for backup as he raised his sword. Osamu raised his arm back and looked like he was about to swing, but Shouyou noticed him freeze. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees, his body thrashing. Shouyou dropped his sword and sprinted to Osamu, forgetting all about the trial, Atsumu right behind him. As they came closer, they saw Osamu curled on his side, trying to hold himself together as his body spasmed and drool slid down his cheek. 

Atsumu tried to rub his back soothingly and whisper in his ear. _So this is what it must be like to watch someone else go through this._ He understood why Atsumu was terrified, it was absolutely awful to watch someone you care about have an attack. He grabbed Osamu’s hands and squeezed them tightly. “Osamu, breathe, breathe. Slowly okay? In and out. Remember you’re right here. You’re on a mountain. You’re with your friends. You’re free. It’s all over. You’re free now. Take a breath, Osamu, take a breath. It’s over now.” He continued to guide Osamu through it as best as he could, but he knew words didn’t help that much, they barely helped with him. 

When the other surrounded him and the medics came to assist, it hit everyone again. War. That’s what they were doing all this for, to make sure it never happened again. Because although it's over, some things you can’t get over. Some things you can never forget no matter much you want to. War affects everyone, and still affects them when it’s long over. _Oh Osamu…_

  
  
  


His father announced they would end the battle and placed Osamu in the back of the wagons with a medic and Atsumu. After they arrived, they set up camp, and Osamu was taken to a tent. The cheery mood from the day before was nowhere to be seen as everyone ate their meals in silence, hands gripping their utensils. 

Shouyou could only eat a couple bites before putting it away and walking to his tent. When he opened it, he saw Osamu lying down on a mat with Atsumu sitting up next to him. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I’ll just take my things and-”

“Wait, Shouyou, ya don’t need to go.” Osamu cut in as he sat up. 

Shouyou glanced at them. “Are you sure?” They nodded. “Oh alright then, but I’ll sleep in your tent tonight then Samu.”

Osamu waved his statement away. “No need, you can sleep here. I got my mat moved here and both of yours are in here. There’s plenty of room, but if it’s too much, then I understand. Just thought Tsumu here would like it if ya stayed.”

“Like ya have time to be worried about me. Worry about yerself.” He snapped as he pushed Osamu to lie back down. Shouyou noticed that he didn’t even try to deny it or blush at all.

“Who said I was worried?? Besides, I’m fine now. I’m injured or anythin just need rest-”

“But are you okay? Really?” Shouyou asked, worriedly. He knew Osamu would most likely put on a brave face, especially for his brother.

“Yeah I’m good now. Just some memories I didn’t want to ever remember came back.” Osamu answered with clouded eyes. “Just wish Rin was here. I need him.”

Shouyou’s chest tightened as the desperation in Osamu’s voice. “You’ll see him soon. Very soon.” Osamu barked out a sarcastic laugh. “What?”

Osamu shook his head as he turned his body so that his back was facing them. “Nothin, just that that’s what I told myself every night to help me go to sleep.” Shouyou didn’t know what else to say so he kept quiet. After Osamu’s breathing fell into a steady rhythm, Atsumu moved over to Shouyou’s mat and pulled them down under the covers. He leaned close to whisper, “Ya alright?”

Shouyou gave him a confused look. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I thought that seein that would trigger something, no?”

Deeply touched, Shouyou raised his hand to run his thumb along Atsumu’s cheek. “Thank you, Atsumu, for asking and worrying about me, but I am alright.. The real question is are you okay?”

“No, not at all.” Atsumu admits with sorrowful eyes. “There’s not enough words to say how crappy this is. That he had to go through that. That Sunarin wasn’t by his side to help him. That I couldn’t do anythin to help him. It just sucks.”

Shouyou noticed the tears in his eyes. He knew words weren’t enough to comfort him so he moved up and pulled Atsumu’s head to chest. He wrapped one arm around Atsumu’s head and the other around his back, and his legs wrapped Atsumu’s as well. He squeezed Atsumu tight but not too much that it would hurt. Atsumu froze for just a moment before squeezing Shouyou closer and burning his face in Shouyou’s shirt. 

They remained like that for a while before Shouyou started talking again. “Has he ever told you what happened to him?”

“As much as he could.” Atsumu answered, quietly. “Um, Shou?”

“Yes?”

“If ya don’t want to, ya don’t have to, but can ya tell me what happened with ya? As much as ya want to or are able to.” He raised his head to glance up at Shouyou.

Shouyou beamed down at him and kissed his forehead. “Of course, as much I can.” He pulled Atsumu close to his chest again. “As I was growing up, I didn’t have any close friends. It was only until the later years in my youth that I met a group of knights. I had been training with most to find a personal one, but when I trained and talked with them, I didn’t want them to be my knight, just my friends. The first ones I met were Daichi, Tanaka, and S-Suga,” he breath hitched as he said the name, trying to move past the lump in his throat. “They had already known each other for a while, but welcomed me as a friend right away. Then there was….” he took another deep breath and Atsumu squeezed him in assurance, “there was T-Tsuki, Yamaguchi, and-...a-and Noya and Asahi.” A tear already falling down his face. “It took us a while to get along and become friends, but when we did, i-it was the most special thing to me. Our bond is something I’ll never forget…” he broke off with a quiet sob. Atsumu simply wiped away his tears with a soft smile. 

After a while, he calmed down enough to talk again. “One of the reasons I asked to be sent to assist the medics on the front lines is because they were already sent ahead of me to serve in the war. I didn’t want to sit around and wait, worrying if they’ll ever come back, if the next list of names of the dead and missing were theirs, I wanted to be there to find them. To save them if I could, and if not, then take care of their body and take it home to their families. They deserved that and more. Unfortunately, I was assigned to a battle where they weren’t. We were all separated for months, the only way I knew they were alive were the sporadic letters they sent. Then one day, as if the heavens themselves heard my prayers, my unit was moved to assist theirs. We traveled for weeks until we arrived at Hyōgo. The brutal battle had already begun. I could smell the strong stench of blood miles away and see a haze of it hanging over the battlefield. Before I could panic, they were rushing out to me. I-” he took another shuddering breath, “I was so happy. They had some cuts and bruises, but nothing major. They were all a-a…. _alive_.” 

“I spent weeks there, the days I spent worrying about them, and the nights I spent catching up and hanging out with them. I thought it was a dream come true, and hoped it would last forever. But of course, it couldn’t.” As he began to sob again, Atsumu moved to pull Shouyou into his chest and wrapped his arms and legs around him with a tight squeeze.

“Ya don’t have to force yerself. That’s enough for today-”

“No, I want to tell you.” Shouyou coughed to clear his throat, determined to see it through to the end. “The days were getting worse and worse, the fighter heavier and heavier, and more injured and deceased came rushing in. I was terrified every time a new person came back, afraid it would be my friends. But then one day- that one day…..we thought things were turning around. We thought we could win, but-but we were tricked. My friends along with the other were sent out to battle, thinking the other side’s soldiers and supplies were depleting and charged. Little did they know that when they got there a fully weaponed new army had arrived. They were ambushed. They were-were killed..”

Atsumu squeezed Shouyou tight and rubbed his back. “That’s enough, Shouyou.” Shouyou figured he knew the rest. Everyone had heard it plenty of times. Inarizaki’s army had leaked false information and purposely made it look like they didn’t have anyone left as they waited for reinforcements. When they arrived, they ambushed them the day of and slaughtered almost all of Karasuno’s. Less than ten had survived that battle, but were injured so badly, they would never be able to leave a hospital again. It was the most cruel battle in Inarizaki’s history, and Shouyou’s friends just so happened to get caught up in it. “I’m so sorry, Shouyou. I know that’s not enough, but I really am so sorry. I wish I coulda met them, they sound like wonderful people.”

Shouyou nodded. “Yeah, they really were. You both would’ve liked each other. Well maybe except for Tsukii, he never really liked anyone.” He wasn’t sure if he was laughing or crying, probably both. 

Atsumu snorted. “Sounds like a smart guy to me.”

Shouyou’s lips began to perk up ever so slightly. “I love you, Atsumu.”

Atsumu kissed his head firmly. “I love ya, too.”

“Then can you keep holding me like this until I fall asleep?”

“Was already plannin on it.”

  
  
  
  
  


The king allowed them to sleep later than normal as a way for Osamu to get back in better health, and even decided to make this day just a hike to finally reach the top. The air became thinner as they continued to hike, causing them to take many breaks. The wind never died down either. The snow was up to Shouyou’s thighs, making it hard to even walk, but they never went back. For hours and hours, they trudged up the mountain as the snow and wind slashed at their faces. Shouyou was completely numb by the time they finally arrived at the top, he couldn’t feel a thing, even when he moved his fingers and toes. “Here we are everyone! The summit! We’ve arrived!” King Hinata announced with joy. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, dramatically. “Oh wow!! Whoope!! This is amazing! Truly spectacular! The top of a mountain!!” The others strained to hold back their laughter. “I’m going to my tent, bring the food to my bed.” And with that he walked back down to the clearing the found miles back. The other quickly followed behind him shoving him with quiet laughs. 

The setup went by in a flash, and they all huddled around the fire as usual until the feeling returned to their bodies. After finishing several bowls of the soup, the princes retired to their tents. Oikawa really did stick to his word and stayed the entire time in his tent, and had food brought to him. 

As Shouyou followed Atsumu back to their tent, he noticed it wasn’t anywhere near the others. It was so far that he was sure everyone would think it’s suspicious. “Tsumu, this is too far-”

Atsumu turned around with a look that made Shouyou’s face burn on the spot. _W-Well never mind then._ When they arrived, Atsumu opened the tent for him and followed behind. Small lanterns were in the corners of the tent, and the large mat sat right in the middle. Shouyou had never been so nervous to see a mat before. He mutely removed his cloak and his boots. He didn’t know what to do about his clothes, it was too cold to change outside and well…

“Shouyou.” Atsumu drawled in a low voice Shouyou had never heard before, but made him shiver all the same.

“Yes?”

“Come here.” He pulled Shouyou closer to where he was lying down on the mat. He pulled Shouyou’s fingers to his mouth and kissed them slowly, one by one, his gaze locked onto Shouyou’s. He kissed the inside of Shouyou’s wrist with a smirk. “Yer pulse is racin. What’re ya so nervous for?” His smirk widened at Shouyou’s silence. “I’m not gonna make ya do anything ya don’t want to.”

“But I-I do w-want you, T-T-Tsumu.”

Atsumu’s eyes fluttered. “Ya do?”

“Yeah, I-I do.” 

Atsumu pulled Shouyou into his arms and moved so that Shouyou was on top of him. He pulled Shouyou’s lips down into a rough kiss. “Say it again.”

“I want you.” Shouyou stated, firmly this time. He crashed his lips down onto Atsumu’s, their tongues meeting each other’s, and gripping the other’s back tight. 

Atsumu pulled back again, but slowly as his teeth pulled at Shouyou’s bottom lip. “I want ya.”

“I love you.”

Atsumu flipped their positions so that Shouyou was under him. “I love ya.” He leaned down slowly to brush a kiss on Shouyou’s cheek. Then slowly moved across Shouyou’s face and down his neck, stopping at the base of his throat. His finger lingered at Shouyou’s top button. “May I?” 

Shouyou nodded, sheepishly. “I-I already said I wanted you.”

Atsumu pressed a kiss to Shouyou’s collar bone. “Wanted to make sure.” His finger stopped at the second button and rose to give him a questioning glance. 

“I said yes before, so yes again.” It was sweet that Atsumu was so caring, he loved that about him but, “Touch me, Atsumu.” He blurted it out, and clamped his mouth shut before he said any more embarrassing things.

Atsumu’s air of confidence was blown away as his face flushed a bright red and he turned away. “S-Shouyou…”

“W-What??” _Why do I always do such stupid things?!?_ “What are you getting embarrassed for? Normally, you’re the arrogant, confident one.”

“S-Shou! Really? At a time like this??” Atsumu asked, sharply, and Shouyou was afraid he ruined the moment so he turned back to see Atsumu, smiling so softly down at him, that if there was any ever doubt that Atsumu loved him, there wouldn’t be anymore. 

“W-Well it’s my f-first time. I don’t know what to s-say.” Shouyou stammered.

Atsumu cupped Shouyou’s jaw. “I’m your first?”

“You already know that.” Shouyou shot back, but was worried it would ruin the mood again so he decided to add to it. “You're my first in almost everything.”

Atsumu’s eyes widened. “Like what?” 

“You're my first best friend.”

Atsumu unbuttoned the second button and kissed Shouyou’s chest.

“You’re my first love.”

Atsumu unbuttoned the third and brushed his fingers along Shouyou’s abdomen as he kissed it. “There was never someone else before me?”

“There’s never been anyone else.”

Atsumu ripped the last off and kissed his stomach. “You’re my first love, too.”

“Yeah?” Shouyou already knew that, but he loved hearing it nonetheless. 

“Yeah, never really noticed anyone until you.” He removed Shouyou’s shirt completely and threw it to the side. Shouyou in turn unbuttoned Atsumu’s, and mimicked him as he kissed Atsumu’s collar bone. 

“You’re my first lover.”

Atsumu ripped off the rest impatiently, and Shouyou gulped as he shakily reached out to run his hand down the planes of his torso. He felt Atsumu tremble beneath his touch, but he stayed upright, his gaze burning Shouyou. “And hopefully my only one.”

Without another word, Atsumu’s lips crashed down on his as they fumbled to unbuckle their belts and undress themselves. After all of their clothes were discarded, Shouyou smiled up at Atsumu. “I love you, Miya Atsumu.”

“And I love you, Hinata Shouyou.”

  
  
  


As Shouyou and Atsumu raced to get dressed in the morning, because the knight announced their sudden departure, Shouyou tried to ignore the sharp pain in his lower body, but Atsumu noticed it anyway. “Shou, ya sure yer alright? I’m really sorry if-”

“I-I’m fine, Tsumu. Thank you though.” He began buttoning up his shirt and threw on his tunic and cloak, and Atsumu did the same. He laced his boots and was about to leave the tent, but Atsumu pulled him back. 

“Wait, Shou, yer clothes are all messed up. Lemme fix it.” He gently straightened Shouyou’s tunic and buttoned it correctly. He pulled the cloak together around him and finished by running a hand through Shouyou’s hair. “There, now yer all good to go.”

“Thank you so much, Tsumu. Don’t know what I’d do without you.” He beamed up at Atsumu, but widened his eyes as what he thought were tears shining in his eyes. 

Atsumu lowered his forehead down onto Shouyou’s, his hand cupping Shouyou’s jaw. “I don’t think the word love is strong enough anymore. It’s not enough to say how I feel about ya. What ya mean to me.”

Shouyou began to choke up. “I know exactly what you mean.”

“Ya always do. I really don’t deserve ya-”

“Don’t say that!” Shouyou interrupted. He hated that Atsumu could ever think that or feel that way. “It has nothing to do with you “deserving” me or not. I have you and you have me. I want you and you want me. We earned this.”

A small tear made its way down Atsumu’s face. “Yer right. Yer always right. Shou, one day, I’m gonna make ya the happiest man on Earth, so just until then, okay?”

“T-The same goes to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry this one took so long! I had the holidays and family and travelling and from all the stress that comes with it, I played fe3h to relieve it. So it took me a while to get back into writing. 
> 
> So I can't write any smut because I don't feel comfortable doing it or could write it well at all. Not hating on those that do write it or read it, it's just a personal thing. 
> 
> I came up with the part of Shou jumping up and hitting the tree from when Shou jumps up and hit the top of the doorway when he meets Lev for the first time so yea that's why I put that in there xD
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this and continue to! Thank you all so so much for all the wonderful comments and kudos<3<3


	18. How Could You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV switches between Shouyou and Atsumu

The hike down the mountain was much easier than going up, mainly because King Hinata was generous enough to let them ride the wagons down. He claimed it was because he wanted Osamu to fully recover from his attack, but a part of Shouyou felt that it was a sign of him changing. Shouyou noticed over the past couple days that he was becoming more understanding of others. It reminded him of the kind father of his childhood. He prayed that was the case.

The ride down the mountain and across the lands back to the palace was blissfully peaceful, at least until they neared the capital. Shouyou was dead asleep on Atsumu's shoulder when he heard shouts up ahead. He and the other princes jerked awake and pulled the curtains away to poke their heads out. Shouyou followed the knights' line of sight to see a small dot in the distance in front of them. He squinted, trying to focus on the object until it finally came to focus. It was none other than Suna galloping, faster than Shouyou thought was possible, on a borrowed steed. Shouyou whipped his head in Osamu's direction, "Hey Samu-" he broke off as he saw that Osamu's face had become ghost white.

"Shit...shit! Shit!" Osamu kept cursing as his eyes continued to widen at the figure coming closer. "I told them not to say anything, not to write back about what happened so he wouldn't worry but- but how?!?" As Suna continued to get closer, he quickly moved back inside the wagon and threw himself down on the ground, pulling a blanket over him, and pretended to be sleeping.

Atsumu sighed in disappointment, "What a coward, am I right?" Shouyou snorted in response.

They knew that Suna had arrived as King Hinata announced for everyone to halt and greeted him. "Why Sir Rintarou, what a pleasure, but might I ask why-"

Shouyou stuck his head back out to see Suna giving him a curt bow and kicking his horse towards their wagon. Everyone ducked their heads back inside, not sure why they were also frightened, but quietly moved away from Osamu as possible. The curtain was harshly thrown aside as Suna's eyes went straight to Osamu on the ground. "Get. Out." Not a single one objected.

They promptly jumped out as fast as possible and decided to ride the spare horses in front, as far away from them as possible. As Shouyou was walking to the horse near his father, he turned to see Atsumu lingering by the wagon. "Tsumu!" He shouted in a whisper and raced to pull him away.

"Shou, wait! I'm his brother just gotta make sure he's alright." He tried to gently pry Shouyou's fingers off of him as he subtly poked his head inside.

"Tsumu!" He tried not to scream as he reached to pull Atsumu's head out, but before he could, Atsumu already jerked away.

"Ughh, now I need to wash my eyes out!!" He had the most disgusted look on his face, and Shouyou fought hard not to laugh.

He leaned towards the open spot to see what Atsumu was talking about, but Atsumu shoved him back. "No Shou!! Ya can't see somethin like that! Yer too innocent for that!"

"What're you even talking about right now?" Shouyou frowned at him. "What did they do that's so awful??"

Atsumu continued to shove him away from the wagon. "Trust me ya don't wanna know. It's awful Shou, just awful!! I wish I could unsee it!"

Shouyou rolled his eyes at the dramatics. "Yeah, yeah, now tell me what happened."

"No Shou! I can't" Atsumu shook his head as his grip on Shouyou's shoulders tightened.

Shouyou shook off his grip as he turned around and crossed his arms. "Then don't talk to me at all."

"Whaaatt?? Shou!!" Atsumu took a step closer, but Shouyou took two back.

"I mean it. Don't talk to me or touch me if that's how it is."

Atsumu's face fell and Shouyou was worried his bluff was actually going to make Atsumu cry. "But- but.."

"I don't want to be with you if you're keeping secrets. When you want to talk, then you can come to me." He turned around and slowly began to count. _5....4....3....2...._

"Alright, Alright!!!" Atsumu shouted as he wrapped Shouyou from behind and buried his face in Shouyou's neck. "Ya win, happy now?!?"

Shouyou finally let out the laugh he was holding as he patted Atsumu's head. "Hahaha....you're really easy to win against."

"Oi!!"

Shouyou laughed again, but turned around to hold Atsumu's pouting face in his hands. "I was only teasing. Now onto more important matters, what were Osamu and Suna doing?!?"

Atsumu's face immediately cringed in disgust and pulled Shouyou far away from the wagon. He checked around them, and leaned close to whisper in Shouyou's ear. "I tried to warn ya, but remember ya didn't want to listen." Shouyou rolled his eyes again. "When I looked inside, I turned to see them..."

"See them???"

"See them... _holdin hands_." Shouyou turned to him and gave him a look that hopefully conveyed how stupid he was being.

"I swear you-"

"That's not all!" Atsumu interrupted as he lowered to whisper again. "After I noticed that, I saw....I saw Sunarin put his filthy, disgustin, lips on my brother's forehead!!! Can ya believe that!?!?"

"......" Shouyou stared at him for a moment with the deadest look on his face and walked away.

"Wait!! Shou!!"

When they arrived at the palace entrance and were unloading their things, Osamu tried to walk out of the wagon, but was pushed right back in. "Rin! Come on, I promise that I can walk."

Shouyou tried to quickly grab his things without interrupting, but was blocked as Suna jumped out of the wagon and stood in front, blocking the exit. "I don't want to take any chances. I will carry you."

"Rin! No you-" Before he could finish, Suna reached back in, and promptly lifted Osamu in his arms.

Shouyou tried not to laugh as Osamu flushed a deep red from being carried bridal style. He turned to see the others princes also covering their mouths so as not to laugh.

"Put me down, Rin! There is no way you can carry me, I'm bigger than you-"

"Well I actually am taller than you, so I think you're wrong there." Suna interjected with a devilish smirk.

Osamu scowled. "Well I actually fought in the war, so I got a lot bigger from it. Now who's wro-" He cut off as he realized what he just said. He gazed up at Suna in horror, "Wait Rin I-"

Suna set Osamu down on the ground as gently as he could. He then bowed low to the ground as he answered in a voice void of all emotion. "I apologize, _Your Highness_ , for overstepping. It will not happen again." With that, he rose from the ground and stalked off.

Osamu tried to reach out to him with a shout, "Wait, Rin I didn't mean-" until he was pulled back by Atsumu. "Oi, Tsumu, this ain't the time for this!!"

Shouyou was about to help Osamu convince Atsumu to let him go, but froze when he saw the look on his face. He was glaring at Osamu with burning rage. "Samu.... Why would ya even say that to him?!?"

"I-I wasn't thinkin and it slipped out. I didn't mean-" Osamu began to explain, but gave up with a defeated sigh. "Why's he even takin it so seriously?"

"Why?!? Ya know damn well why!!" Atsumu shouted. "When ya left the palace for months, it wasn't to travel the world, ya went to fuckin war, Samu!! How do ya think he felt?! Ya don't think he wanted to go after ya? Wanted to rescue ya or even die in place for ya? The hell's wrong with ya?" Atsumu shook his head, but released his grip as Osamu's face continued to fall. He calmly lowered his voice and turned in the direction where Suna ran off. "Have ya ever wondered why he doesn't wear the normal knight uniform or carry large weapons? Why he insists on wearing dark colors? Why he always knows what's going on? Why he can disappear without a trace?" Tears were beginning to form in Osamu's eyes. "Because he was trainin to save ya."

Osamu quickly blinked the tears out of his eyes as he turned away. "But he never came. You stopped him?"

"Course I did." Atsumu nodded. "He knew what would happen if he tried to leave. Ya would've been killed and it woulda been his fault."

"Wait, what?? What're ya talkin about?" Osamu glanced at him, confused.

Atsumu stared back, as if Osamu was the dumbest person he met. "Ya know what I'm sayin. You were takin as a hostage to battle. We weren't allowed to rescue ya."

"What? Tsumu wait-"

"Let me finish!" Atsumu demanded, exasperated. "When ya left, he disappeared for days, and only showed up to tell me he found a new exit. He searched the palace inside and out and knew every route of escape. I tried to tell him to stop, that ya would be killed, but he couldn't stand to wait another moment. Couldn't blame him cause I felt the same, so I let him be. But then he left one night without a word, and I had to get the captain of the guard, Kita, after him."

Osamu cringed at the thought. "Why him?"

Atsumu snorted. "He's the only one that can keep Sunarin in line, and he wouldn't snitch." Atsumu turned back to Osamu with clouded eyes. "Samu, ya have no idea what he went through. What it was like for him. What ya said was inexcusable. He is yer knight and ya were takin hostage under his protection. Did ya ever think about that?"

"But Tsumu, ya don't understand. I need to tell ya somethin-" Osamu started to explain with a pained expression, but Atsumu rolled his eyes and cut him off.

"It doesn't matter, okay?? It's none of my business anyway, like ya said. He needs his space." He picked up his and Osamu's belongings and shoved Osamu towards the hall with the infirmary. "And ya need to check in with the doctor." Before leaving, he quickly stepped back to whisper in Shouyou's ear. "Sorry Shou. I'll see ya later."

Shouyou nodded in understanding and grabbed Atsumu's hand to squeeze it before he walked away and let go. He picked up his things with a sigh and headed towards his hall, but stopped when he glanced at his father, who was surprisingly still around. Without another thought, he strode over to him. "Um Father, do you have a minute?"

King Hinata bid the knight he was talking to farewell before turning to Shouyou with a fond smile. "Of course, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. I just remembered that we didn't have time to talk over lunch like we wanted. After I put these away and freshen up, would you like to join me for a very late lunch?" Shouyou didn't even know he wanted to do this, but was blurting it out before he could stop. Surprisingly, he didn't regret it. After that hug, Shouyou had hoped he had his father back again. So now, he wanted to see if they could hold a civil conversation.

His father's eyes widened just a fraction in surprise before nodding. "That would be wonderful. How about we dine in the greenhouse like we used to?"

Shouyou fought the prickle of tears as he smiled back. "That sounds perfect."

As Shouyou sat down next to his father at the table, glancing at the plants in front of him, the familiarity crashed into him like a wave. He was told that ever since he was born, he could never eat in the dining room. He would squirm in his mother's or her handmaiden's hold and kick food everywhere. It was then that his father would arrive and cradle Shouyou in his arms and walk down the hall to the greenhouse. Shouyou would immediately stop squirming and stay quiet. His father was able to feed him in peace as he murmured the names of all the plants. When he was old enough to sit in his seat, he would immediately jump out of it and start running around the room. His mother and the servants were never able to calm him down. Any time it happened, his father would join them and grab Shouyou's hand and walk to the greenhouse. He would sit at the table and eat as Shouyou freely ran around the room, looking at all the beautiful plants.

When his father grew busier with the war after each passing day, he would show up during meals less and less. Soon enough, he never came at all. Since then, Shouyou never stepped foot in the room, at least until now. He took a small sip from his tea, trying to come up with something to say, but luckily his father beat him to it. "Are you enjoying the trials so far?"

Shouyou paused for a moment. "I'm not sure enjoying is the right word, but they're definitely interesting. I haven't been bored, that's for sure."

King Hinata nodded with a small smile. "Of course." He also took a sip of tea, and Shouyou was worried about the silence again, but his father spoke up again. "But I have noticed you've enjoyed making new alli- friends."

Shouyou brightened at the fact that his father really did listen and was changing. "Yes, they all are all such wonderful people. It's been the most fun with them. I definitely enjoy their company."

King Hinata seemed satisfied with that and began to eat. For some reason, Shouyou wanted to talk to him about Atsumu. He wanted to ask for advice, but knew he didn't reveal it without Atsumu besides him. So he opted for a neutral question instead. "Father, I know this is random, but do you love mother?" King Hinata paused to give him a strange look. "Uhh well I think you do just that...well did you fall in love with her before you got married? Or was it an arranged marriage?"

King Hinata set his food down and wiped his mouth. "Have we never told you about this?"

Shouyou strained to think, but honestly couldn't remember. "I really don't think so. We haven't exactly had all the time in the world to talk."

King Hinata's posture stiffened for a moment then relaxed. "You might be right. I apologize. I cannot believe we have never told you. Although you have never asked, is there a reason you're asking now?"

Shouyou avoided his eyes, looking down at his food. "Was only curious."

King Hinata's eyebrows furrowed, but decided not to comment on it. "Well, of course throughout my upbringing my parents would set me up with many of their friends' and allies' daughters. I was never too interested or taken with them, but only thought of marriage as a duty so I didn't mind. It wasn't until the night of my eighteenth birthday. An enormous ball was thrown and women from all over the country were brought. Eventually, I grew tired and slipped away for a moment. I was walking through the gardens when I noticed another woman and her handmaiden were there as well. It was too dark to see so I could not make her out until I walked closer, and whether you believe me or not, the moon shone down on her. Her face was animated with so many emotions, fire burned in her eyes. She was gesturing wildly and talked with her handmaiden as loud as can be. I could never forget that sight. I can't recall what dress she was wearing or how nice her hair was done, just that beautiful smile she gave so freely."

As he was talking, Shouyou watched him, also smiling so freely that he could imagine the years being swept away, and could see a kind, young prince sitting next to him. "I had seen her plenty of times at various balls and events, but we never really talked after our introduction. She had always seemed so calm and composed, but there she was laughing with her handmaiden as if they were close friends and nothing else. The fool I was, I stepped out and commented on the story she was telling, and she glared at me with such hate that I thought she would never smile at me again. She told me off right there and then, and ran away and hid for the rest of the night."

"From then on, she would purposely ignore me any time we were in the same place, and again, like a fool, I would seek her out just to mess with her. She would always glare at me and shoot off her mouth at me, but then the moment another royal would walk over, she became the ever composed princess." King Hinata chuckled softly, and Shouyou regretted doubting his love for his mother when he smiled like that. "I couldn't get enough of her. I wanted to see more sides of her, and get to know her. But no matter how much I pursued, she would reject me, mainly because when I confessed I would utter nonsense that I knew would irk her. Don't look at me like that, I was a young fool in love." He added at the disbelieving look on Shouyou's face.

"For years, I tried to win her over, but she never took me seriously. My parents demanded I give up and choose another bride, but I rejected them all. All I wanted was her." Shouyou was astounded. _Even he went against his parents' demands??_ "One day, I was informed she was to be wed at the end of the month to some prince in a kingdom far from here. I knew it was now or never and took off. I never stopped going until I arrived at her chambers the night before her wedding."

"She yelled at me to leave, but then I bent down on one knee and pulled out the ring my father gave me. I finally told her in all seriousness how I felt about her and if she would marry me. I expected a rejection, but all I saw were tears in her eyes before she kissed me and told me, "You fool. Why couldn't you have just said that from the beginning?" Shouyou and his father both laughed. "And the rest as you know it, was history. We were married and I have never regretted having her as my wife. Yes, we were introduced by our parents' and she was a prospect for an arranged marriage, but I genuinely fell in love and wanted to marry her."

Shouyou would have never guessed that their story would be like this. He honestly could never see his father behave like that, but the way his mother acted was just the same as now. "Hard to believe?" King Hinata asked with a knowing smile. "I can hardly believe it myself sometimes, just how different things were back then." _How different I was back then_ , went unsaid but they both heard it.

He stared at Shouyou with a serious expression. "I know it probably confuses you why your mother would pester you with arranged marriages after our story, but she only wants you to meet the one like she did. She's only concerned for you. I've tried to hold her back, but son, you do know that you should marry eventually. A kingdom ruled by one person is possible, but the weight of the crown is too heavy a burden to carry by yourself. We don't want you to carry that alone."

Shouyou nodded. He understood from the beginning why she was like that. It's not like he wanted to live all alone either, but he was never interested in anyone. Well at least until Atsumu arrived. "Son, I'll ask again, is there a reason you wanted to know?"

Shouyou took a deep breath and stared back at his father. The frown lines on his face were deeper than before, the white in his dark orange hair more apparent, the beard on his face thinning faster than usual. It hit him again just how much older his father was becoming. Even though they were never what they used to be, he would never want to see him die. He deserved Shouyou's honesty. "Yes, of course there is, but now is not the best time to reveal it."

King Hinata slowly nodded. "Alright then, but Shouyou," Shouyou glanced at him, expectantly, "when it is time, I would like to be the first to know. I do not want to hear it from anyone else first."

Shouyou smiled, assuringly. "I was already planning on it."

His father smiled back at him. "Good." Before silence could ensue again, his father suggested he leave. "You don't need to sit here with me all day. I'm sure you're worried about Prince Osamu in the infirmary. We have plenty of time to talk again."

"Are you sure?" His father nodded. In an instant, Shouyou moved to hug his father tight. "Thank you for today, father. Thank you for the story and being patient with me. I really enjoyed it and hope we can have lunch again soon."

His father was frozen for a long moment before hugging him back, just as tight. "It would be my pleasure."

Shouyou stopped by the kitchen on the way just in case they needed something to eat, but by the time he arrived at the infirmary, he saw that they were both dead asleep. Osamu was asleep on his back with the covers pulled over his body. Only one arm was hanging out because Atsumu was holding his hand. Atsumu was sitting in a small chair to Osamu's left and was slouched over, face-down on the bed. Shouyou shook his head, but smiled at them fondly. He set down the food by the table to Osamu's right, and then moved over to Atsumu. He knew he would get all kinds of aches and cramps if he stayed asleep like that so he moved the bed next to them as close as possible. He strained to lift Atsumu out his chair. He hoped he would wake up, but somehow Atsumu was sleeping right through it. It took him a good minute to raise Atsumu out of the seat and on the bed. After, he moved the chair out of the way and pushed Atsumu's bed so that it touched Osamu's and looked like one large bed.

He made sure to keep their hands still holding one another's. When he finished adjusting their positions, he sat down behind Atsumu on the bed. He softly moved the hair out of his lover's eyes and traced the lines of his face. He still couldn't believe everything that happened. It seemed to take forever for them to finally be together and now that they were, everything was flying by. But he wouldn't complain at all. He was so happy that he felt like he could combust. The love he had for him bottled up inside so heavily that he felt like he would explode.

He kissed Atsumu's cheek, and his eyelids stirred but he never woke up. He then leaned to kiss him on the lips, but heard a cough behind him. He turned to see Suna leaning against the doorway. Suna's face was always set in a bored, uncaring expression so Shouyou wasn't able to tell what he was really feeling. He quietly rose from the bed and walked over. "Hey Suna, everything alright?"

Suna glanced at the twins with an unreadable expression. "Was he angry when I left?"

"Yes, but not at you." Shouyou assured. "He was more angry at himself for saying that. He really didn't mean it, Suna."

The knight nodded slowly. "I know that. I'm the idiot that overreacted. I'll apologize when he wakes up, but you're sure he wasn't angry?"

Shouyou nodded. "Atsumu was actually the angry one." Suna blinked in surprise. "Not at you! He was furious with Osamu actually. He stopped him from going after you and told him you needed space."

Suna slowly turned to him with his eyes just a hint of fondness in his eyes. "He did that, huh?" Guess he's not the worst person to have around."

No matter how much Suna and Atsumu tried to deny their friendship to others, it was apparent their pride would never admit just how much they meant to each other. "Want to wait with me until they wake up?"

Suna shook his head and started walking back. "No, I'll see them tomorrow. Have a good night." With a wave, he turned around and left.

Shouyou shrugged and moved back to lie on the bed behind Atsumu. His fatigue was beginning to catch up to him so he slid his arm around Atsumu's waist and closed his eyes.

"Shouyou!" someone shouted in a whisper. "Shouyou!!"

Shouyou felt something nudge his back and he mumbled incoherently. He just wanted to go back to sleep, but the person had other plans. They continuously nudged him and pulled at his shirt until his patience wore thin and he shot up to a sitting position. He threw a withering glare at the pair in front of him.

"Ahh finally!! I thought you'd never wake up!" Bokuto shouted in a 'whisper.' He grabbed Shouyou's arm and lifted him off the bed. "Now that you're up, let's go!"

"Whoa wait, what're you talking about? Go where?" Shouyou demanded as he tried to gain his footing, the grogginess still heavy on his body.

"Yes, Bokuto-san, please wait. Explain it to him first." Akaashi instructed, and then turned to Shouyou with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I told him not to wake you up, but I couldn't stop him." Shouyou sighed deeply as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

Bokuto paused, but continued to bounce on the balls of his feet in excitement. "We're throwing a celebration!! You have to come with us! It's like tradition now, so let's go Shouyou."

They really did spend the night after a trial celebrating, and Shouyou enjoyed it each time. He turned to glance at Atsumu and Osamu one last time before facing Bokuto with a smile. "Sure, why not? But leave them alone, please. They need their rest."

Bokuto pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!! Let's go!"

Akaashi clamped Bokuto's mouth shut as he shoved him out of the room. He and Shouyou had to sprint to keep up with Bokuto's pace as he ran. They arrived at one of the bedrooms, but Shouyou didn't recognize it. Akaashi opened the door for them and inside were the other two princes and their knights, Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi. They were all seated on cushions on the ground around a low table. On it were numerous drinks and stacks of cards. _Oh great, this kind of celebration.._ "SHOUYOU!!" They all shouted as they lifted their drinks, splashing it as they banged it against the others.

Kuroo and Oikawa already had flushed faces and swayed where they sat. Kenma looked even more tired as a usual, but with a slight flush on his cheeks as he rested his head back on the table again. Iwaizumi sat with his arms crossed, his scowl more terrifying than usual, but it couldn't distract him from the vivid blush on his face. _Well I see they're all drunk already. Wonder who will lose the most money tonight._ "Hi!! So what're we playing?"

"Drink first!!" Kuroo and Oikawa shout in unison as they shove a large glass overflowing with alcohol so strong, just the smell is enough to get anyone drunk.

"Umm I think I'll pass-" Shouyou tried to object as he pushed it away, but they were having none of it.

"No come on!! Join us for a drink!!" Oikawa shoved the drink in Shouyou's mouth before he could reject it again.

The liquid burned his throat immediately and he bent over, coughing up a storm. "Ughh what is that?!?"

"It's a secret." Kuroo whispered, making the rest all giggle obnoxiously.

"Great..." Shouyou muttered. He didn't want to get completely wasted and pass out, but he remembered that they only had so much time left to spend together. With a deep breath, he straightened back up and held out his hand. "Alright, hand me another."

"YAY!!!!!"

Shouyou grabbed the large glass and started chugging as much as he could down before choking, and they were screaming his name the whole time. When he finally finished they all erupted in shouts. _We really are so stupid._

"Now let'ssss start the g-game." Kuroo slurred as he began passing out cards in all the wrong places. Everyone smacked the table as they tried to pick it up, their eyelids half-closed. "Okayyy put your betsss in firshtt."

They all started throwing down their chips, not looking at the amount. "Alright, begin!!"

Shouyou would come to regret this much later, but he was already too far gone to think about it at the moment. They "played" round after round, which mainly consisted of them throwing chips and cards around the room, which somehow resulted in Kuroo being the winner. Every. Single. Time.

Before they knew it, Kuroo had everyone's chips stacked in his lap as he pointed at them all with a laugh. "You," he hiccupped, "all lost. To me. The hottest,"

"Mmph, the hottest," Kenma echoed with a nod."

Kuroo added, "The strongest,"

"The shtrongesht!!" Kenma shouted. Shouyou was too intoxicated to realize that was the first time he'd ever heard Kenma shout.

"And the smartest prince around!!" Kuroo finished as he waved his bottle around and drank a large sip. He turned to Kenma expectedly.

"Not the smartest." Kenma mumbled.

Kuroo choked on his drink. "HUHHH?!?!?"

"Not the smartest." Kenma stated again. "That's me."

"WHY YOU-" Kuroo began as he started throwing cards at his knight.

Shouyou watched in astonishment as Kenma jumped up and tackled Kuroo to the floor. They continued rolling around the floor yelling at each other. Cards and chips were flying everywhere so Oikawa hid behind Iwaizumi with a squeal. "Iwa-chan protect me!!"

Iwaizumi crossed his arms again. "Hmph!!" He moved to sit seiza style as Oikawa ducked behind him, his hands on Iwaizumi's shoulders. The moment a card or chip came flying towards them, in the blink of an eye, Iwaizumi smacked it away with absolute precision. It made Shouyou wonder how he could do that so well when he was obviously drunk.

Finally, Kenma got too tired and sank down on Kuroo's chest in a deep sleep. Kuroo reflexively wrapped him in his arms and began to sleep, snoring loudly. All of the cards and chips ceased flying in the air.

Oikawa shook Iwaizumi's shoulders in excitement. "You did it, Iwa-chan!! I love you!!" He pecked Iwaizumi on the cheek, whose entire head burned a bright red that Shouyou thought he would pass out.

Iwaizumi placed his hands on top of Oikawa's and squeezed. "Again."

Oikawa giggled. "Oh Iwa-chan, you're so cute!" He pecked Iwaizumi on the other cheek.

Iwaizumi started to sway and Shouyou was sure now that he was going to pass out. But instead, he squeezed Oikawa's hands once more. "Again."

Shouyou reflexively began to gag and quickly turned away to see Bokuto lying down with his head on Akaashi's lap. He was quietly singing a song as he waved his bottle back and forth. Akaashi was sitting against the wall, looking in the opposite direction. "Akaahiiii....my Akaaashiiiii....you're my Ak.. Kaa...Shiiiiiiiii!!"

Shouyou covered his ears as Bokuto screeched the last note as high as he could go. "Hmm that was a good one. It was amazing, right Akaashi?"

Akaashi remained silent.

"Oi, Akaashi, tell me!!" Bokuto whined as he pulled at Akaashi's shirt to make him look at him.

Akaashi finally turned to him with a sigh. "You told me not to keep anything from you, so here it is. It was terrible, Bokuto-san. I did not like it."

Bokuto looked as if those words shot him through the heart as he clutched his chest. "You mean that???"

"I said I'm sorry, but it really was awful." He turned away from Bokuto again, but this time the tips of his ears turned a bright red. "S-Sing it again."

"Okay!" Bokuto agreed, joyfully. "Akaashiii..."

 _It's not fair!!_ Shouyou whined internally as he slumped over the table. _I want Tsumu here._ Glancing at all of the pairs again, his jealousy continued to spike so much that he threw his glass on the table, shattering it to pieces.

Everyone jumped at the noise and glared at him. "WHAT THE HELL?!?"

"I want Tsumu!!" Shouyou pouted as he tried to pick up another glass to break. Akaashi snatched the cup away before he did.

Oikawa's face frowned in disgust. "Why would you want him?"

Kuroo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he's so rude."

"No he's not!!" Shouyou shouted with a scowl.

"And he's ugly." Oikawa added with a smirk.

Shouyou shook his head and waved his hands rapidly. "No he's not! He's beautiful! So so so beautiful!!"

Kuroo rolled his eyes at him. "He's not in any form of the word, beautiful."

"But he is!!"

Oikawa frowned at him again. "And how can you tell?

"I'll tell you! Come here, come here!!" Shouyou gestured for them to move in close to him. In turn, they all leaned so close their cheeks were touching. "I've seen him naked." He whispered, mischievously.

They all flinched back with a dramatic gasp. "WHAT?!?"

Shouyou giggled. "It's true!"

They leaned in close again. "And how'd he look?" Kuroo asked, unconvinced.

"Like your mom." Oikawa snorted.

They others roared in laughter as they pointed at Kuroo. "Kuroo's mom looks like Atsumu!!"

"She must be _so_ ugly!!"

"What if Atsumu is Kuroo's mom??"

"THAT'S IT!!" Kuroo screamed as he shook the alcohol out of his glass and onto their faces. "He's not my fucking mom!!" Oikawa continued to giggle uncontrollably. "You slimy bastard!! My mom's absolutely beautiful!!"

"Apparently so is Atsumu!!" Oikawa cackled.

"WHY YOU-" Kuroo lunged at Oikawa and they began the second wild fight of the night.

After calming down after his laughing fit, he wanted to see Atsumu again so he stumbled to his feet. "Tsumu...wanna see Tsumu..." He wobbled on his feet as he started to walk out of the room.

Akaashi tried to sit him back down. "Shouyou, please sit back down and rest. You can see him later."

"No, I miss him too much!!" Shouyou whined as he left the room, shaking off Akaashi's grip. "Tsumu!!! TSUMU!!"

Atsumu had been in a deep peaceful sleep until someone was whispering his name and nudging his shoulder. "Prince Atsumu.....Prince Atsumu!" Atsumu flinched at the shout and almost fell off the bed in fright. "Oh Prince Atsumu! I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you. Are you alright?"

Atsumu blinked at the woman next to his bed. "Uhh sorry, do I know ya?"

The woman bowed low. "Not personally, I'm a mere laundress. Anyways, I was waking you up because there is someone shouting for you. I didn't want to disturb His Highness so I came to you, hoping you'd quiet him down."

Atsumu's brows furrowed in confusion as he tried to make sense of what she was saying. "What're ya talking about-"

"TSUMU!!"

Atsumu jumped at the shout as he turned to the doorway. "Oh no, is that Shou?" The woman nodded. "He must be drunk, huh? So sorry ma'am, I'll get him to quiet down for ya." He threw on his jacket and sprinted out the door and down the hall to where Shouyou was stumbling. _What is he doing gettin drunk this late at night?? And how??_

"Tsumu!!"

"Shh Shou!! Be quiet! The whole palace can hear ya." Atsumu tried to shush him, but the minute Shouyou saw him, he screamed and jumped into his arms.

"Tsumu!! I missed you!" He squeezed Atsumu tight as he continued to murmur his name.

The woman that woke him up caught up with him. "Is everything alright now?"

"Yeah, he's fine-" He started, but Shouyou cut him off as he planted a wet kiss on Atsumu's lips.

The woman behind him gasped and started to run away. _Oh shit no!!!_ He pushed Shouyou away. "Wait, ma'am please!!"

"I-It's fine! I never saw anything!!" She stammered as she continued to sprint down the hall.

Atsumu started after her. "But-" Shouyou leaned down again to kiss him. "S-Shouyou!!" Atsumu flushed as he pushed him back again. "Now's not the time for this."

"How can you say that?" Shouyou asked as his voice began to crack. "I missed you, Tsumu.." he then began to sob loudly.

"Oh come on, Shou. Shhh!! There, there. I didn't mean it." He murmured as he rubbed Shouyou's back, hoping it would quiet him down. When he turned back down the hall, the woman was missing. _Shit!_ He pulled at his hair in frustration. He didn't recognize her, much less know who she worked for. He could only pray that she really wouldn't tell anyone. That's the last thing they needed at the moment.

He gave up trying to chase after her and returned to the infirmary. Shouyou's sobs had quieted to frequent hiccups. He lowered him down on the bed softly and pulled up the covers. He then asked the nearby medic for something for hangovers, and the man happily made a solution. He returned to find Shouyou's eyelids drooping. "Wait, Shou, ya gotta drink this first. That way ya won't feel bad in the mornin. Now sit up for me please."

Shouyou groaned in protest, but slowly rose to a seated position. He opened his mouth and Atsumu started feeding him the liquid. "Shou, what were ya doin? Why are ya drunk and how??" _Why wasn't I there?_

After Shouyou finished his sip, he leaned his head back against the headboard. "Bokuto brought me to the party. They gave me a secret drink." He hiccupped again.

 _I'm going to have a talk with them tomorrow about this drink._ "Why were ya shoutin for me? If ya wanted me along, ya shoulda woken me up."

Shouyou stuck out his lip in a pout. "But you needed your sleep."

"Then why'd ya shout for me?" Atsumu prodded.

"Because I missed you." _Why does he have to do that?_ His heart clenched at his answer. He loved hearing that. Even though they were with each other almost all the time, Shouyou still wanted to spend more time with him. Most people would be sick of him after just a day.

"Ah Shou, I missed ya too. Now get some sleep, okay?" He moved Shouyou to lie back down, pulled up the sheets, and kissed his forehead. "Good night." 

Atsumu was waiting anxiously outside of Queen Hinata's chambers. As soon as they woke up, Shouyou was summoned to see his mother. Atsumu knew they weren't on bad terms, but it was rare for him to be urgently summoned like that. He could only worry that it was because that woman ran her mouth and told everyone in the palace.

He was tempted to step inside and apologize, but decided against it. He told Shouyou when he woke up what happened, and although Shouyou panicked for a moment, he shook it off and assured him it would be fine. Again, the feeling like something was wrong snuck up on him. Ever since Shouyou told him he loved him, he'd never been happier. Things between them continued to get better and better, and now he was afraid that things were going to take a turn for the worse. He didn't want to be separated from Shouyou. He didn't want either of them to be married off to another woman.

He couldn't take the anxiety anymore and moved closer to the doors. Their voices had become louder all of a sudden and he could hear a snippet of what they were saying. "....job well done, my son. You've managed to wrap that Inarizaki prince right around your finger. Now we'll never have to worry about our ties between the kingdoms again when you marry. Though you'll have concubines as a cover of course. But you'll still be wed together in secret. Ah perfect Shouyou, just perfect!"

Atsumu stumbled back down the hall and bumped into the pillars behind him. _No. No. It can't be. This can't be real._ His legs wobbled as he tried to sprint down the hall. He didn't know where he was going as tears were blurring his vision. _Shou please. It can't be true. Don't tell me it's true. You- you said you loved me. You said you wanted me. You- you slept with me. It can't be true....._

As he turned the corner, he stumbled into his brother. "Woah Tsumu, what's wrong with ya?! Watch where ya goin-" He broke off as he noticed the state Atsumu was in. "Hey Atsumu, seriously what's wrong? What happened? Why are ya..."

Atsumu wasn't listening to anything he was saying. He just kept replaying those words over and over in his head.

_You've managed to wrap that Inarizaki prince right around your finger._

_Job well done, my son._

Atsumu crashed to his knees with his head in his hands, not registering a word Osamu was shouting. _He could never do this to me. There's no way he could be pretending all this time. No way-_

The suspicious, hesitant part of him that always held distrust in others perked up. _Why else would he be the only one that was so nice to me from the beginning? None of the other princes were nice to me except him._

Atsumu froze. _Why else would he take the time to talk to me any moment we were free?_

He lowered his hands to stare at the tears soaking them. _My country killed his friends. Slaughtered them. And he still smiled at me??_

He clenched his fists. _It all makes sense now. He's been using me to get back at my kingdom. It's revenge, plain and simple._ He tightened his fists so hard the nails began to draw blood.

"Oi Tsumu quit it!! Yer bleedin, just stop it already!!" Osamu shouted as he strained to pry Atsumu's fingers off of his palm.

Atsumu shook off his grip with a cold glare. "What the fuck does it matter anyway?"

"What the hell are ya going on about?!? What's gotten into ya?" Osamu stared at him, concerned.

"We're leavin. Now." Atsumu announced as he stood up and stalked off down the hall.

Osamu chased after him. "Huh?!?"

"Go get yer things, we're leavin." Atsumu ordered in a voice even he didn't recognize.

Osamu tried to pull him to a stop, but Atsumu pushed ahead. "This isn't a game, get movin. Suna!!" Atsumu shouted down the hall, and sure enough, Suna stepped out of the shadows as if it was completely normal.

"Atsumu just wait. You're overreacting-" Suna began to explain, but Atsumu cut him off with a deadly glare.

"Suna. Don't." He watched Suna's eyes widen a fraction, and then close completely.

He ducked his head with a bow. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Rin!!" Osamu shouted with a disbelieving look.

"Get a carriage and horse ready. We'll bring our belongings down in ten minutes." He ordered, and Suna bowed again before taking off down the hall. Atsumu turned to his brother with an expression he had no idea what he wore, but seemed to scare Osamu nonetheless. "If ya aren't ready, I'm leavin ya here."

He walked to his door and slammed it behind him. He quickly started grabbing all of his clothes and throwing them in the suitcases without any care. All he had to do was focus on leaving, just getting out of here.

"Tsumu!!"

He whipped his head around, expecting to see Shouyou, but he wasn't there. He opened his door and saw no one on either side of the hall. He closed it again and tried to shake it off, but then he heard Shouyou call his name again. "Shut up!!"

 _We're not enemies anymore!!_ "Yer lyin!!!"

 _I love you, Atsumu._ "No, ya don't!!"

 _At the end of the day, you're the one I want to go home to._ "You were pretendin!"

 _You're my first love. And hopefully my last._ "Shut the hell up!!" He screamed as he knocked over a chair next to him. "You never wanted me. Ya just wanted to hurt me. I don't believe ya. I don't!!" Images of Shouyou burned through his mind, lying down on the grass as they talked for hours, and when they were laughing as they fell into a pile of leaves together. Of Shouyou's face lit up when he saw their names on the lantern. Of Shouyou crying in his arms after shooting the crane. Of them walking through the halls, sneaking kisses where no one could see. Of Shouyou blushing at every compliment or flirty comment he made. Of Shouyou holding out his hand to him, promising to wait for him. Each memory was like a shard of glass that broke apart and was now piercing his insides, cutting him up. He fell to the ground as he tried to catch his breath, but no air would come in. It hurt. Everything hurt. It was a lie. It was all a lie. And that's what cut him so deeply.

Osamu banged on his door. "Tsumu!! Ya ready or did ya come to yer senses and realize how stupid this is??"

Atsumu coughed until he could breathe again, blinking away the tears. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Shouyou was fidgeting nervously in his mother's room. She was sitting in front of the mirror, but stopped fixing her hair to stare at him. "Shouyou, is there something you would like to tell me?"

Sweat began to form on his palms. "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me! My laundress told me last night all about you and that prince." Queen Hinata snapped.

 _I can't believe this!! She really did tell! Oh no, what'll happen?? Should I get Atsumu in here?_ "U-Umm-"

"No need to deny it, son. Actually, I wanted to congratulate you." Queen Hinata interrupted with a slow smile.

Shouyou didn't like where this was headed. "Congratulate me on what?"

"Congratulate you on a job well done, my son. You've managed to wrap that Inarizaki prince right around your finger. Now we'll never have to worry about our ties between the kingdoms again when you marry. Though you'll have concubines as a cover of course. But you'll still be wed together in secret. Ah perfect Shouyou, just perfect!" She clapped her hands in excitement, but stopped when they both heard a loud noise outside. Shouyou opened the door, but saw nothing there.

He shrugged and went back to glare at his mother. "First of all, I don't have him wrapped around my finger. Second, I'm not with him to use him for some advantage. And third, I will never be having any concubines. Understood?"

His mother pouted like a child. "Oh come on, son. A mother's got to worry over these things. If I presented these points to King Miya, I'm sure they would accept and you two could be together. Isn't that what you want?"

Shouyou shook his head. "Not like that. I want to freely love him. I don't want to hide a thing from my friends or my people."

"Well we can't all get what we want." His mother pointed out.

Shouyou groaned as he rubbed at his forehead. "Mother, please-"

Queen Hinata frowned in distaste. "Don't 'mother please' me. You need to face reality son-"

"Now is not the time for all of this. I want to reveal this with you and father and with him by my side. So for now, this conversation is over. Don't you dare think about sending word to King Miya about this." Shouyou warned.

His mother pouted again. "But Shouyou, please understand-"

"No. Try to understand me first, then I'll listen." He slammed the door behind him with a satisfied smile. He glanced around to see that Atsumu wasn't there. _Guess he didn't want to wait around for that._ He started making his way over to the stables, hoping he would be there, but he wasn't. _That's odd, where else would he be?_

"Shouyou!! Shouyou where are you?!?"

Shouyou stepped out from the stables to see Akaashi and Kenma shouting for him. "What's wrong? I'm right here."

They quickly ran to him and grabbed his arm, sprinting towards the front entrance. "No time to explain, but Atsumu's about to leave for Inarizaki for good."

"....what?" He wasn't sure he heard that right. It made absolutely no sense. _Why would Atsumu want to leave? Why wouldn't he say anything? Is this some sort of joke?_ But then he remembered the loud noise he heard outside his mother's room. _Wait a minute..._ Atsumu would normally wait for Shouyou or at least tell him where to meet up later. _He must've been there. He must've heard my mother....Shit!!!!_

He took off faster than he'd ever sprinted before. He arrived at the front to see Atsumu, Osamu, and Suna finish packing their carriage. "Atsumu!!!"

Atsumu turned around with an expression he'd never given Shouyou before. Fury. He'd seen Atsumu look at almost everyone else like that, but not him. Never him. Until now. "Don't come near me."

"Please Atsumu wait!" He pleaded as he tried to catch his breath. "Just let me explain-"

"No!!" Atsumu shouted with tears forming in his eyes. "I've had enough of listenin to yer bullshit. I'm getting outta here before I'm bein toyed with any longer."

"Atsumu, please, you have to believe me. Whatever you think you heard, you didn't hear it all. Did you hear me say-"

"I'm sure it was all lies too!!" Atsumu interjected with such a hurtful expression that it stabbed at Shouyou's heart. "All it ever was, was a lie. You were pretendin from the start. I shoulda seen it comin. Why else would someone whose friends were murdered by my people would wanna talk to me? Yer revenge is yer right, but I don't want to be part of it any longer."

"Tsumu, how could you even say that?" Shouyou gasped out as a sob was stuck in his throat.

"Don't ya ever call me that again." Atsumu snapped as he turned away to the carriage. "Remember that favor ya owe me from awhile back?" Shouyou nodded, not understanding what that had to do with anything. "I'm collectin it now. Yer favor to me is to not follow, ever. That way you can never see me, talk to me, or mess with me any longer."

 _No....no..no, no, no._ "Tsumu.." he whispered as he tried to reach out for Atsumu, but he stepped out of the way.

"I mean it. So ya better stick to it. Suna, let's go." Suna nodded and walked towards the front, and slid next to Shouyou, but he was too distraught to notice the note Suna slipped inside his pocket.

"Please, Atsumu, don't go. You can't go. I lo-"

"Do you fucking dare." Atsumu glared, daring him to continue. "It's over. I'm leavin and yer not comin after me-"

"Don't tell me you forgot about the favor you owe me?"

Shouyou turned to see Oikawa stride up to Atsumu with a stern expression. They were in a deadlock before Atsumu turned away with a glare. "What do ya want?"

"You have to change the rules of your favor from Shouyou. He can't follow you for the first twenty-four hours after you leave. After that is fair game." Oikawa answered, calmly.

Atsumu widened his eyes. "What the- after everythin, I thought at least you would- ahh forget it!" He shook his head in frustration. "Fine. It's done. Not like he'll know how to find me anyways. Suna, now."

Suna pulled on the reins and the horses began to gallop down the path. _No. This can't be happening. He can't leave me. Why doesn't he believe me? Why won't he listen? Tsumu..._ Without registering it, he was already sprinting after the carriage. The others behind him tried to stop him, but he couldn't let Atsumu go. He couldn't leave. He just couldn't. 

At the end of the path, arms came up behind him and held him back. He screamed and clawed at them, but the hold was never broken. As he watched the carriage move farther and farther away, he felt something that connected him to it become thinner, growing taut with every step, until he couldn't see the carriage anymore, and it snapped.

"TSUMU!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you're thinking, wtf?!? Already? .....yes, already. Lucky for you I'm updating frequently so make sure you catch up xD
> 
> As you can see now after this there are only 4 chapters left, but the next three are the story, the last is an author's note, so yeah sorry to shove the knife even deeper in...
> 
> It's ironic because the "heard the wrong thing at the wrong time" trope is the one that annoys me the most, the one I chose. I just couldn't ever seen them doing something to intentionally hurt one another so I chose this.
> 
> Yes, I included the Hinata story no one asked for, but since I got lots of nice feedback about the king, I wanted to show y'all more of him.
> 
> Oh and the your mom joke......don't judge me, my brother ruined my sense of humor


	19. I'd Give it All Up for You

Voices were shouting behind him, but Shouyou involuntarily blocked it all out. It just didn’t make sense. Atsumu was gone. He had to wait twenty-four hours,  _ twenty-four _ . How long had it been already? It felt like hours had already passed, but it could’ve been only minutes. How much longer until he could chase after him? And then how long would it take to finally find him? He had no idea where Inarizaki was, much less where the Miyas’ palace was- 

“...Shouyou…” someone whispered his name. He didn’t care. It wasn’t Atsumu. 

“Shouyou!!!”

He jumped at the shout and turned to stare up at Oikawa. “Breathe, Shouyou. Just breathe.” He did what he was told. “Good. Just calm down and breathe. Let it pass.” 

He didn’t even realize he was on all fours on the ground. His face was wet with either tears or sweat, he didn’t know. It didn’t matter. “You’re going to find him. Just calm down and get yourself collected first. I got you a whole day, so you better prepare so the minute the limit is up, you’re gone. That’s what you want, right?”

Shouyou stared at him for a long moment that it made Oikawa fidget. “Why would you do that for me?”

“Who said anything about doing it for you?” Oikawa snapped with a frown. He glanced back down the path where the carriage disappeared. “I just don’t like people who overreact, especially idiots like that.” Oikawa shook his head, but Shouyou could see a trace of concern on his face. “Tch, he really is too dumb. Can’t wait for him to finally realize just how stupid he’s being. That’s why I did it. That’s all.”

Shouyou wondered if they even knew just how much they cared for each other. As a force of habit, Shouyou turned to ask Atsumu how they got so close, but closed his mouth when he realized no one was there. He clenched his fists tight and slowly made his way to his feet.  _ I don’t have time to get upset or reminisce. I need to get to him now.  _ “Thanks Oikawa. I owe you one.” Oikawa nodded and stepped out of his way as he took off at a sprint. 

He raced to his room to begin packing all the essentials. He threw them in his suitcases, haphazardly. He probably wouldn’t even make time to stop and change, much less sleep. He needed to get to Atsumu as soon as possible. Nothing mattered more to him than that.  _ If he had just let me explain. If he had stayed just another minute longer, this wouldn’t have happened!! Atsumu, you- you idiot!!  _ He tripped in his step and stumbled to the floor, a sob making its way up his throat.  _ Please Atsumu, wait for me. _

“Shouyou, are you in there??” King Hinata asked as he pounded on the door. 

“We need to talk to you, son!” Queen Hinata shouted as she also began knocking on the door. 

He forced himself to get up and wiped his face before opening the door. “I do not have time for this. I need to prepare everything for my departure.”

“And where do you think you’re going? After  _ him _ ?” His mother demanded with an unreadable expression. “After everything he said to you earlier?”

“It doesn’t matter what he said. He’s hurt and has every right to be after hearing that idiotic speech you gave.” His mother gasped at him in outrage. “You know it was, don’t give me that! It’s all a misunderstanding and I have to go fix it. I can’t lose him, mother. I just can’t.”

“Why?” His father asked, quietly.

“Because I love him.” He choked out, trying to blink away another wave of tears. “And I don’t want to live without him.”

Both of his parents were silent for a moment as they glanced at each other before turning back to him. His mother placed a hand on his shoulder, but his father stayed where he stood. “Shouyou, you know if this cleared up, you wouldn’t be able to live with him here anyways.”

Shouyou nodded slowly. “Yes, I know.”

“Then you know what I’ll have to do when you return.” His father added as his face fell.

“I know, and could never blame you for it.” Shouyou answered with a bittersweet smile.

His father turned away with wounded expression. “What about your kingdom? Your home? Your people?....Us? You would really leave all of that for him?”

_ Would I? Can I really say yes? I don’t want to give up everything here….but if it’s without Atsumu-  _ “Yes, yes I would.” His parents’ eyes widened. “You both know I would do anything for my people and for my family. Of course I don’t want to leave my home, but father you told me that when I take the crown, I need someone beside me to help carry the weight. I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side other than him. If I have to go somewhere else for that, I will. I can’t do it without him.”

“What if you can’t clear it up? What if he continues to stay angry and we have a new war on our hands?” His father countered, but not angrily, only pointing out what Shouyou needed to consider. 

“I won’t rest until it’s solved. If it takes me months or years, I’ll wait to earn his trust again. I will never,  _ never _ , give up on Atsumu.” Shouyou announced as he straightened his back. Confidence from who knows where was flaring up inside him. 

His parents stared at him as though they didn’t recognize him. “But-but how will you even get there??” His mother asked with tears shining in her eyes. “You haven’t been there since you were a child. It is impossible for you to remember the way. You-” she gasped, realizing what she just blurted out.

“Wait, what??” An image flashed through his eyes of sand blowing in the wind and an arm reaching out for- 

“Now is not the time for that conversation. We will explain it another time-” His father interrupted, but Shouyou blocked him from leaving. 

“No! You can’t leave after throwing that out there!! I’ve been to Inarizaki before?!?” He looked back and forth between them. “Why wouldn’t you tell me??”

“Because it was an incident that could have cost us everything in that war. Your life.” His mother answered, softly. “We never wanted word to get out that our son had run away to the enemies’ front lines. Your father left in the middle of the night to chase after you and made sure to return at the same time so no one would worry or notice. Inarizaki could have taken you hostage, Shouyou.”

Shouyou still felt like there was something missing. A piece to this puzzle that he hadn’t found yet. “Okay, I understand that, but why make me forget it? Why never tell me about it again?”

They both glanced at each other again. “Because you said you met someone. You kept trying to run away to see them, so we did everything to get your mind off of it, hoping you would forget in time. And soon, you did.”

_ You met someone….. _

A memory was unravelling slowly, piece by piece, of a boy sitting on the ground, playing with something in his hands.  _ What was that? Who was that?? What does this mean?  _ “Who was it? Did I ever say? Father, did you ever see?”

“Like I said before, we’ll talk more about this another time. Your mother’s point still stands, son. You do not know how to get to their kingdom, and especially do not know where his palace is. I am sorry but I will not allow anyone to accompany or help you with this journey.” His father stated with a pained expression.

“I understand. I will-” he stopped mid sentence as he felt something in his trouser pocket. He pulled out a small, folded piece of paper. He opened it slowly and widened his eyes at the message. 

_ I heard what you said in there. I know you defended your relationship with Atsumu. I believe you and so does Samu. I’m leaving markers behind as we make our way to the palace. Come find us, Shouyou. He’s waiting for you. _

_ -Suna _

He started laughing and crying at the same time.  _ Suna...oh thank you Suna!! Tsumu, I’m coming!! _

“Shouyou, what is it son?” His father asked, worried.

Shouyou beamed up at them, feeling light again. “I’ll find the way. Thank you for your concern, but I am leaving in the morning. I promise you that I will come back to you. Even if it only is to say goodbye.”

His parents sniffled as they ducked their heads. “Please do come back. We’ll be waiting.”

Shouyou nodded and bravely pulled them both into a hug. “I love you both very much.”

His mother sobbed into his shoulder and his father patted his back. “And we love you, our dear Shouyou.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


After he finished packing and getting his steed ready, he stood at the edge of the property of the palace and waited. He waited for hours, constantly checking the time on his pocket watch. When it was only ten minutes until the limit was up, he debated leaving right then and there.  _ It's not like anyone will know _ . But then he heard shuffling behind him and turned to see Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi sprinting towards him. “Wait Shouyou, before you leave!!” After catching up, they all took a moment to catch their breaths before shoving things in his arms.

“Here...in case you ever get thirsty.” Kuroo panted as he handed him a large glass bottle that Shouyou took one whiff of and gagged. It was the same drink as the other night.

Shouyou snorted. “Yeah, thanks for that.” 

Kenma elbowed Kuroo and handed Shouyou a thick book. “In case, you ever get bored.” It was about the history and lore of Inarizaki and many illustrations inside. 

Touched, he impulsively pulled them both into a hug. “Thanks guys, I really appreciate it.” They patted him on the back in response.

When they separated, Bokuto handed him a small, thin knife. “My dad gave this to me when I was first learning to use a knife. I use it as a good luck charm now. It’ll help, trust me.”

Akaashi gave him a bag filled with fresh baked goods. “In case, you didn’t pack enough to eat.”

“Aww guys!!” He pulled them into a hug as well, choking on another sob. “Thank you.”

Iwaizumi coughed behind them and they separated. Oikawa was still standing to the side with his arms crossed, turned away from everyone. He shoved Oikawa forward and almost made him fall. “Ow! What was that for?” Iwaizumi only stared at him.

Oikawa sighed and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to him. “For the idiot, in case you can’t convince him.”

Shouyou held the note close to his heart as he bowed. He knew Oikawa wouldn’t want to hug him, and he’d never seen anyone ever touch Iwaizumi other than Oikawa, so he went with the formal route. “Thank you very much.”

“Hmph.” Oikawa huffed as he turned away again. “.....You are coming back, right?”

Shouyou straightened up with a sad smile. “Yes, we both are. But..”

“But?”

“But it probably won’t be like usual. I don’t think things will go back to how it was, so before I go. Even if I’ll see you soon, I just wanted to say thanks. Thank you all for coming here and thank you for the honor of being your friend.” He bowed low again to everyone and turned to his steed without another word. He didn’t turn back around. They didn’t shout after him. He was coming back. And Atsumu with him. 

  
  
  
  


Shouyou knew not to overwork his horse, but for the first several hours, he couldn’t help but be impatient and pushed to go as fast as she could go. The capital, towns, and kingdom flew past him in a blur. He didn’t focus on any of it, just trying to find whatever marker Suna had left behind. 

When he arrived at the edge of the kingdom, he dismounted to give his steed a break and to stretch. As he was leaning to reach his feet in a stretch, something moved in the corner of his eye. He straightened up and walked over a torn piece of white cloth on the ground, stirring from the light wind. He reached out to pick it up and noticed a single S painted in black on it.  _ Suna! It’s him. I’m on the right path. I’m getting there!! _ His excitement got the better of him and he jumped back on his horse and snapped the reins to begin galloping again. 

Thankfully, it was open plains for miles, so that he wouldn’t have to worry about the markers being hidden. Every hour or so, he would see the white cloth reflected in the light and dismount to pick it up and check for the S. Although there wasn’t much to see, he couldn’t help but take everything in. He had only been outside of the kingdom when he was serving on the front lines and those rides were anything but peaceful. He had seen some of the other kingdoms of course, but his parents never let him anywhere near Inarizaki. He realized that his parents had been keeping him from Inarizaki all this time. Afraid he was runaway to see the person from his childhood.  _ Who was so important to me that made them so afraid I’d leave the kingdom to see them??  _

_ No wonder they were so angry that I didn’t tell them I was transferred to Inarizaki’s front lines that time.  _ Fear struck him at the thought of going through that place to get to the palace. He hoped Suna went a route that was nowhere near that battlefield. He didn’t have the strength to go anywhere near it. 

Before he could worry too much about it, the sun was already setting low in the sky, slowly darkening the world. Shouyou felt his horse galloping slower and slower and knew it was time for her to rest. He dismounted and fed her apples from the bags he brought. He had plenty of water, but in canteens. There wasn’t a river in sight and he didn’t want to get off the trail so he bent to dig a hole with his bare hands, poured in the water, and watched her drink. Dirt caked the insides of his fingernails and clothes, but he didn’t give it second thought. He simply watched the last of the sun, aching for Atsumu’s presence. He couldn’t even remember a time where he wasn’t watching a sunset without Atsumu with him. It certainly didn’t look as beautiful without him.

He slapped his cheeks. “Aahh!! I can’t be doing this right now!! Get it together!” The deeper his thoughts went, the worse he would become. So even though his body screamed at him to sleep he couldn’t. He didn’t trust his dreams or his body to wake up on time. He stayed awake the entire night, brushing his steed and humming the song that played when he danced with Atsumu for the first time.

  
  
  
  


As they continued along the path Suna left for them, more hills were rising up, blocking Shouyou’s view of what was ahead. Luckily, Suna decided to travel around them, making it a much easier ride, but when he galloped around the last large hill, nothing but sand was there. Flashes of memories crossed his mind, but he couldn’t make sense of any of them. He slowed his horse to glance at the scenery around him. There really was nothing else but sand around. The light wind was blowing it across the land and even blowing some in his eye-

_ The slight wind blew into Shouyou's eyes, making him constantly rub at them. He turned away from the direction of the wind and leaned around the wagon to look at- _

The memory hit him so hard it nearly knocked him off his horse. She neighed at him in warning, and he straightened up in the saddle. “What….what was that?? Have I been here or something??” He checked at his surroundings to see anything nearby, but not a single building or house was in sight.  _ Then what was I trying to look at in that memory? _

He patted her to go faster, and she sped up as he asked. The wind blowing the sand much harder into his face now, making him squint to see around him. For hours, he rode on like that, checking all around him for something, anything to break open his memories, but nothing was around. He was planning on just closing his eyes and giving up until he saw a large, grey object in the distance. He whistled for her to go even faster, and as he did, a sense of déjà vu overtook him.  _ Have I really been here before??  _

When he was only several feet away, he dismounted the horse and walked slowly to the grey but crumbling wall in front of him. Something about it seemed so familiar, but he also felt like something was missing. Like there was supposed to be something else in front of the wall, surrounding it. However, he couldn’t remember what. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the memory earlier-

... _ to look at the camp they were nearing. Many large, black tents were set up in front of a city's crumbled walls. Many soldiers were scrambling from tent to tent- _

“Black tents?!? Does this mean-” He tried to force the memory to return, but couldn’t. He played over his conversation with his parents the day before. “Is this where I ran off to? But this isn't even technically Inarizaki. It’s the city in between the kingdoms.” He remembered from his history lessons there was one city that Karasuno and Inarizaki always fought over, Koushi City. However, because of the constant warfare, the city was left decimated, and no one ever came back to reconstruct it. Therefore, it wasn’t part of any kingdom just a ghost town. “So then I’ve been here? To Koushi City?” He walked closer to the wall and-

_ "Ya don't even know where ya are?"  _ Shouyou whipped around his head at the voice, but of course no one was there.  _ "This is Koushi City-” _

He ran closer to the wall and into the city, thinking more memories would come back because that voice- that voice….. _ I swear I’ve heard it before- _ When he was walking the streets of the city, none of the déjà vu or memories from before came to him. Instead, nothing about it seemed familiar at all. But then the minute he stepped out of it, the familiarity crashed into him. “So I must have just stayed outside of the city. But why? And who was with me? Is that the one I wanted to run after?”

He paced back and forth in the front of the walls, but none of the images or memories from before were coming to him. Frustrated, he went to grab the canteen from his bag, but when his hand came up with an object that wasn’t the canteen, he realized he grabbed the wrong bag. However, he didn’t recognize what he was holding and pulled it out. It was a tiny toy soldier with its clothes torn and the paint on its face faded. “I forgot I left that in there. Wait..why do I have this??” He tried to think back, but could only remember bringing it with him everywhere, as if it was a good luck charm. “Then who gave this to me??” He brought the toy closer to his eyes and squinted at the faded color of the clothes to see an unmistakable black and gold. It was like a dam had broken and all of his memories came flooding through. He couldn’t manage to stay upright for another second and fell as the memories overtook him. 

_ The boy had short blonde hair that fell into his face, but was shaved short on the sides. He had dark brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a simple, black cloak and gray trousers. He was playing with two dolls that looked like soldiers and was pretending they were fighting. "Psshh, take that!!" He shouted as he made one hit the other and threw it far away. He brought the soldier overhead and shouted in victory, "Yeahhh!!" _

_ "What are you doing?" Shouyou asked as he walked over to the boy and sat down in front of him, forgetting what kind of situation he was in. _

_ The older boy scowled as he asked, "Who are ya?" _

_ Shouyou giggled, never hearing a dialect like that before. He covered his mouth with his hands and admitted, "You talk funny." _

_ The boy became angry at that and clenched his hands into fists as he yelled, "Yer looking to pick a fight, ya scrub?"  _

_ Shouyou giggled even louder. "What's a scrub _ -

The memory left just as fast as it came and as he chased after it, instead another one came crashing through. Of him being picked up and taken from the boy. Them screaming at each other- 

_ "I'm going to find ya one of these days!!" He picked up the soldier Shouyou played with and threw it to him. "So wait for me. We'll play together again."  _

_ Shouyou hugged the doll to his chest and smiled back at the boy. "Okay!!" _

He tried to play the memory over again.  _ That promise- it- I know it...but who??  _ He remembered the flash of blond hair, and as he tried to focus on the face, his exhaustion came creeping in. He tried to fight back, but after overworking his mind and not sleeping the night before, the exhaustion won. 

  
  


_ “Want to hear an interesting story when Tsumu was younger?”  _

_ “One of my favorites is when Tsumu was around five I think? He came back home from somethin, I don’t remember….. kept sayin he said he needed to go find somethin…” _

_ “I swear to you that nothing in this world can keep me from you.” _

  
  
  


“Atsumu!!” Shouyou rasped as he jolted awake.  _ No way..it can’t be..of all people….there’s no way it can possibly be him. There’s no way I’m that lucky. It just can’t be…..  _ But he couldn’t help but think of all the promises and vows Atsumu made to Shouyou, saying he would never leave his side, that he would always find him. It was just like that promise when he was young. One he was never able to forget. He didn’t know if they really were the same but the urgency to get to Inarizaki was even greater. 

However, when he tried to sit up, his entire body ached and screamed in pain. He blinked at his surroundings and discovered that he was lying face down in the sand, the sun beating down on his back. He could already feel the sunburn on the back of his neck and ears. His throat was dry and his lips were chapped and cracking. He noticed that his horse had moved inside the city, hiding behind the walls in the shade.  _ Gee thanks.. _

He shakily moved to a seated position to stare up at the sky. The sun was bearing down heavily on him. With a frown, he distinctly remembered it was high in the sky when he last was awake. “Oh shit!!” He scrambled to his feet, and wobbled as black dots covered his vision. “I can’t believe I’ve been out for a day.  _ A whole day!! _ ” He couldn’t stand on his feet much longer, and decided to crawl to his horse. “I must’ve overheated if I can’t even stand. Great, just great!”

He pushed at his horse to stand, and though she nipped at his fingers, she did as she was told. He grabbed the saddle to pull him to his feet and shakily mounted it. He snapped the reins and pushed to go as far as possible again. He lost too much time.  _ What if he thinks I’m not coming after him? What if he already hates me by now?? What if he’s already told his parents and now they hate me too??? _

Hours fly by and before he knows it, so does the sand. The scenery changes to vast forests surrounding him. He knew Inarizaki was said to be a beautiful kingdom, but didn’t expect it to be that beautiful. Every kind of tree filled up the forests, leaving changing colors, making it even more beautiful. Then the forest opened up to a dirt path and Shouyou knew he didn’t need to look for markers anymore. He was close. 

He rode past several small villages and homes, and people waved and greeted him as he went, much friendlier than he was ever told. He continued on for another hour and stopped at the top of a large hill. Inarizaki’s capital was right below him and it was breathtaking. Just like in Karasuno, it was surrounded by a large wall, but on the outside of it were numerous rice fields with workers still picking through it. Inside the city were houses stacked next to other houses, business, banks, and restaurants. Many older, traditional temples and shrines were in the heart of the city. People were filling the streets as they laughed and talked to one another. The markets were out and announcing their sale to those nearby. Everyone had their windows open and shouted to the people down below and some even threw out flowers from their windowsill. 

Shouyou instantly loved it. It was the heart and embodiment of home. No other word could describe it. He slowly made his way to the gates and down the streets. He greeted everyone who looked his way with a wide smile. They would smile back, but falter when they saw the state he was in. Embarrassed, he decided to go through the less populated streets. He wanted to find that bakery Atsumu had told him about. He hoped that once he fixed everything, they could go there sometime. He peered up the hill behind the city to see a smidge of the palace. He quickened his step and set off.

“I told you, I don’t have an official meeting, but I really need to see Prince Atsumu!” Shouyou shouted for the fourth time. 

The guard bristled at his tone and turned away to start ignoring him. “Ughh! If you don’t believe then get Sir Suna. He’ll vouch for me.”

The guard raised his eyebrow. “Oh? Sir Suna ya say? Fine, we’ll get him. He gestured to the other guard next to him, and in a couple minutes Suna strode over to him with wide eyes.

“Shouyou!! What took you so long?!? We’ve been waiting! I thought you got lost or-”

“I’m fine, thank you. But they wouldn’t let me in.” Shouyou glared at the guards, and in turn so did Suna, but they were way more terrified of him.

“I apologize for that. Now c’mon we don’t have time for this.” He pulled Shouyou’s arm and began leading him so fast down the halls that he didn’t have any time to appreciate them. “That idiot’s talking to the king and queen as we speak. Samu and I were trying to stall earlier but were kicked out.” He stopped right in front of a dark set of doors and squinted at Shouyou. “Ya look awful, what happened?”

“Huh?” He glanced down at himself and saw that he really did look terrible. Dirt and sand were covering his clothes and stuck in his fingernails. He was sure his skin was burnt and peeling, and his hair? He didn’t even want to know. “Do I have time to clean up? I don’t want to-”

“It’s fine.” He quickly shook some sand out of Shouyou’s hair and did his best attempt to calm it down. “Just brush some of it off your clothes and you’ll look like normal.” Shouyou did as he said and stared back at Suna expectantly, only a forced smile was his response. “Good luck!” He said as he shoved Shouyou inside before he could object. 

He stumbled in the room as the door slammed behind him and glanced up. The king was in his usual uniform on the throne, and the queen wore an elegant white dress on her throne next to him. Shouyou almost flinched back from their beauty.  _ Shit, I’m sure I look like garbage compared to them.  _

“Shou?” 

There he was. Atsumu was standing on the bottom step to the left, staring at Shouyou with a conflicted expression. During the trip, Shouyou replayed Atsumu’s voice through his mind, and constantly tried to remember every detail on his face. Now when he spoke not only did it tug at his heartstrings, a sense of familiarity struck. Not at the fact that he’d heard it a lot, but as if he recognized it from a long time ago. The image of the boy and of Atsumu standing in front of him molded together, their voices sounding just alike only deeper. Now without a shadow of a doubt he knew. He had met Atsumu seventeen years ago at Koushi City in the middle of the war. And that it was Atsumu he had been waiting for all along.

“Tsumu..” he choked, not able to say anything else.

Atsumu’s face scrunched in pain. “How did ya even get here? Why are ya like that? Are ya alrig-” he snapped his mouth shut and turned away, but not before Shouyou heard and saw the trace of concern he had.  _ I still have a chance.  _

“Prince Shouyou,” King Miya stated as he looked between them curiously. “Do not take this the wrong way, but why are you here? And what happened to you?” Queen Miya nodded as she scrutinized the dirt on his face.

Shouyou hadn’t exactly prepared a speech, but it was now or never. He fell to the ground on his knees and lowered his forehead to the ground in a bow. “Your Majesties, I came here to apologize and clear a misunderstanding up. Would you please allow me to speak?”

“Shou, what are ya doi-”

“Yes, you may. Please go ahead.” King Miya interrupted, and Shouyou could practically imagine the way Atsumu would scowl and curl his fingers into fists. “And please rise from the floor. There is no need for that.”

Shouyou shook his head and declared stubbornly, “I apologize but I cannot. Not until everything is cleared up.” He heard a sharp intake of breath and could only hope it was a positive reaction. “Several nights ago, I joined the other princes and their knights for a celebration. It resulted in me having too much to drink. Therefore, I acted foolishly for the remainder of the night and when Atsumu arrived to help me, I ended up kissing him.”

He heard King Miya choke, and Queen Miya gasp.  _ Yikes, maybe that wasn’t a necessary detail to say?  _ He sighed before continuing. “One of the staff in the palace witnessed it and informed my mother. The next day she summoned me to talk about. She knew my obvious feelings for him and suggested that being with Atsumu was the perfect advantage for us and that we could be wed, but only in secret, and would each have concubines.”

“I’m sure what Atsumu only heard was that part, but he didn’t stick around long enough to hear my answer.” He tried to say calmly, but a little bite seeped into his tone.  _ I mean, come on Atsumu, you know me!!  _ “I told her off right then that I didn’t want to be Atsumu’s lover because it would be advantageous or pretended to care for him because of that. I didn’t want any concubines ever, and I don’t want to marry him like that. I left and before I knew it, Atsumu was already about to leave for your palace.”

“I sincerely apologize for my mother’s outrageous statements and claims, but I swear that she was only saying it out of concern for me. She just wants me to get married soon, but this time she pushed it too far.” He lifted his head to stare at the king and queen. “I swear that I never once tricked your son into anything or have ever faked my feelings for him. I would never hurt Atsumu.”

They stared right back at him for a long moment before the king asked, “What if we don’t believe you? What if we choose to believe what our son said and then he rejects you? What would you do then?”

“Like I told my parents, I’m never giving up on Atsumu. No matter how hard or impossible it seems, I would never stop trying to make things right.”

The king’s face remained impassive. “Your parents allowed you to come here?”

Shouyou shook his head. “I didn’t leave them a choice. They never allowed anyone to accompany me or guide me, so as you can see how filthy I am, it was only me that came. Which I also apologize for. I did not mean to look so unsightly in front of you.”

The king waved away his apology. “I do not care.” He turned to his son who had been quiet the entire time, not looking at any of them. “Atsumu, do you have anything you’d like to say?”

Atsumu stiffened his shoulders, but slowly turned in Shouyou’s direction. The emotions in his eyes seemed to be fighting each other. “How..” he whispered in a shaky voice, “how do I know that this is the truth? What if it’s another lie?”

“Let me ask you this, have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?” Atsumu’s eyes widened. “Have I ever lied to you before? Have I not shared every painful and private part of my life with you? Have I ever done anything to hurt you??”

Atsumu was speechless. “For goodness sake Atsumu, you know everything about me!! I’ve given you every piece of me. There’s no way that you don’t believe me at all. I understand that you’ve grown up with distrust toward Karasuno. I know what my mother said was awful, but everything between us has been real.” 

Atsumu’s eyes shined with tears and many emotions flickered across his face, but he was still hesitant. Something was still making him hold back. Shouyou wanted to scream at him and maybe give him a good smack to the back of the head. He clutched the piece of paper in his pocket that Oikawa gave him. He could use it. Oikawa assured him it would work, but- but it wouldn’t feel right. He wasn’t planning on revealing this, but he had no other choice. “I gave up my throne for you.” 

Everyone gasped and gazed at him with wide eyes. Queen Miya looked like she was on the verge of passing out and King Miya didn’t look any better. “P-Prince Shouyou surely you wouldn’t-”

“What’re ya talkin about?” Atsumu cut in, ignoring his father’s look.

Shouyou held his gaze. “It hasn’t been officially done yet, but when I go back I will publicly give away my crown and leave Karasuno.” 

Atsumu’s lip wobbled as he whispered, “B-But yer kingdom, yer people...ya love them. You would never give them up. Not for m-”

“My father advised me that the weight of the crown is a burden too heavy for one person to bear alone.” His voice began to choke with emotion. “There’s no one I would rather share that burden with than you. If I became a king there, I could never have you with me, so I’m leaving.”

“You would really do that?” Queen Miya questioned with a skeptical look. “All of that for him?”

Shouyou nodded, certain. “There’s no one in this world for me but him. If that means I have to travel somewhere else for us to be together than so be it.”

“But what if he does not want you?” King Miya asked again. “What if he still rejects you?”

“I would stop at nothing to get his forgiveness back. If I spend my entire life trying, then that’s how I’ll live. At least that way he would still be a part of it.” Shouyou turned back to Atsumu to see tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Shou…”

“I’m not telling you all this for pity or to guilt trap you into forgiving me. I only want to prove that Atsumu means everything to me, and if it takes me giving up everything to prove it, then I will.” That was the last push needed.

Atsumu sprinted over and knocked them both on the ground with a hug. Shouyou finally let the tears come as he squeezed Atsumu as hard as he could. He was not letting go of him again. “Shou...Shou...I’m so sorry. I’m so stupid. I love you. I couldn’t stop loving you. I missed ya every second we were apart. I’m sorry Shouyou, so sorry.” He buried his face in Shouyou’s neck as he sobbed. 

It was worth it. The agony of being apart. Having the courage to give up his kingdom. Giving up a future in Karasuno. It was all worth it for this moment. For being able to hold Atsumu one more time. “I love you too. Idiot.” 

“Um excuse me,” King Miya coughed as Atsumu reluctantly pulled away. “The rules and law are the same here as well. You won’t be able to be together here. At least, not in the way you want.”

“Darling!” Queen Miya shouted, shocked. She turned back to Atsumu to plead with him. “Please son, don’t go. Please stay here. It’s your home. Your people need you. I need you. What about the throne? Or what about your crown?!?”

“Take my crown, I only want him.” He answered as he leaned down to kiss Shouyou, and even though it was in front of his parents, Shouyou’s lips were uncomfortably dry, and it was only for a moment, it was the best kiss by far. 

“Ugh c’mon Tsumu, no one wants to see all of that!” Osamu exclaimed behind them. 

They broke apart as he walked over to them with his arms crossed and a frown, but the light in his eyes was unmistakable. “Took ya long enough, Shouyou. Thought this scrub was never going to realize how stupid he is.”

Shouyou felt a twinge of guilt at how everyone, even him, had been calling Atsumu dumb for the past couple days. “Oh shut up, Samu. Yer just jealous because Rin is never gonna want ya like that. We all know he’d been pining for me all this time anyways.”

“I think the fuck not.” Suna snapped as he also came out of nowhere with a frightening scowl. “If you don’t shut yer dam-”

“Excuse me!!” Queen Miya interrupted with an outraged look. “We’re still right here. And Osamu, what's this about you and Suna?? Tell me it isn’t true. Since Atsumu has failed at giving me a grandchild, I’m depending on you.”

“I don’t know mother.” He answered as he smiled at Suna softly. “I wouldn’t get yer hopes up.” Suna rolled his eyes, but the blush was there, nonetheless. 

And then Queen Miya really did pass out.

  
  
  
  


Shouyou and Atsumu were laughing as they were running through the halls. “Samu’s always got to make things worse.”

Shouyou glanced at him, memorizing that smile on his face. “At least everything worked out, well relatively.” Atsumu snorted. "I was worried I was going to have to use this." He pulled the paper from Oikawa out of his pockets and began to unfold it to find it was completely blank.

"What's paper got to do with this?" Atsumu asked with raised eyebrow.

Shouyou check the front and back of it, still nothing was there. "Oikawa gave this to me before I left. He said it would help in trying to convince you."

Atsumu glanced at the paper and rolled his eyes. "What an asshole for givin ya a blank sheet of paper." 

Shouyou realized with a smile that Oikawa wasn't doing it to be rude. He knew Shouyou was able to do it on his own. He completely faith in him, so he gave him this extra crutch just in case Shouyou needed the confidence. _Thank you, Oikawa._ "At least he was nice enough to give a gift."

Atsumu laughed. "That scrub's everythin but nice."

"I really missed your laugh." Shouyou blurted out.

“S-Shou,” Atsumu blushed to the tips of his ears, “it was only a couple days.”

“Says the one that was crying in my arms about how much he missed me.” Shouyou shot back with a smirk.

Atsumu groaned and hid his face in his hands. “Why are ya already makin things hard for me?”

“Like you didn’t just make things incredibly hard for these past couple of days?!?” Shouyou answered with a pointed look. 

“I already said I was sorry!! What else do ya want?” Atsumu demanded as he threw up his hands in defeat. 

Shouyou pondered it over for a moment. “I don’t know yet, but I won’t forget because you deserve some kind of punishment for your stupidity.”

“Shou!!” 

He giggled as he elbowed Atsumu’s side. “Come on, it’s not like I’m wrong.”

“Aagh whatever!” Atsumu waved away the insult, but then his face turned serious. “Speaking of punishments, I’m surprised yer father didn’t threaten ya with exile or worse if ya left.

Shouyou smiled at the thought of his parents’ story. “I think he understands where I’m coming from, of chasing after the one you love.”

Atsumu tilted his head. “Really?”

Shouyou snorted. “Really. Remind me to tell you about why later.” 

They finally reached the palace doors and walked down the steps to their horses waiting below. As they were about to mount them, Shouyou paused and grabbed Atsumu’s hand. “Wait Tsumu, are you sure you want to do this? This is your last chance to turn back around. It is your home and your people after all.”

Atsumu beamed down at him and lifted Shouyou’s hand to kiss it. “It’s like ya said, if I can’t be with ya here than I don’t want to be. We’ll make our own home if we have to. I meant it when I said that I always want to be by yer side. It’s too late to get rid of me now.”

Shouyou thought back to the promise that was shouted amidst the harsh wind and gunfire. “I can’t believe it’s you.”

“What?” Atsumu asked, confused. 

“I can’t believe after all this time, it would be you.” He leaned closer to rest his forehead against Atsumu’s and closed his eyes. “That you were the one I was waiting for all this time.” He tilted his head up. “I’m never letting you go again.” His lips met Atsumu’s and he made sure to burn that kiss into his memory.  _ I’m never going to forget anything that happens between us. Never again.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally there you have it! The moment I was imagining since the beginning, of Tsumu turning his back to his family, giving up his crown for Shou. Did I just write an over than 165k word fic because of one moment? Why yes, yes I did.  
> Do I regret it? Why no, no I do not xD
> 
> Thank you all for reading it and always commenting such sweet things<3<3 Can't believe it's only two chapters left with y'all😭 and my updates are coming really fast so it'll be over before I know it


	20. Our Home

With Atsumu by his side, the trip back to Karasuno was much more enjoyable. They were able to catch up on the days they were apart, they joked around, and of course whenever one was smiling too softly at the other, they just had to kiss. Shouyou was blissfully light the entire trip and it was only until he stepped foot in the capital did it finally hit him. This place, his home, he was giving up.

All of the citizens were on the streets, awaiting his return. They waved and greeted him trying for a smile, but most wobbled and began to cry. They already knew what was happening, and as Shouyou watched just how hard it was for them to accept, he felt his own eyes prickle with tears.  _ Of course, it’s not just a prince that will be leaving, it’s a part of this family.  _ Although he had always been told there was a firm line between a prince and his people, Shouyou never understood it. These were the people he spent every day getting to know. He spent whatever free time he had assisting them with projects, listening to their complaints, and learning about each and every one of them. He grew up with these people. They were family. 

He clenched his fists, hoping the pain from his nails breaking the skin would clear his head. Yes he was about to give up his title, but for now he was still their prince, and for now, he would be strong. He straightened his shoulders and beamed at his people with a bright smile, and it made their wailing and sobbing grow even louder. 

“We love you Prince Shouyou!”

“You’ll always be our prince!”

“No matter where you end up, we’ll stay a family!”

“Please visit us!”

“I’ll miss seeing your bright smile everyday!”

The smile he was forcing was falling at each phrase they shouted at him. He gazed at the shops and streets thinking back to all of the times he ran through the city. To the times when they told him stories of the world and he would listen with awe. To the times that he would visit the families with a member at war and would tell them jokes to cheer them up. To the times that he would play with the kids and jump in the fountain, splashing water everywhere. To the times when he would climb to the top of the clock tower and stay there for hours watching the city below. And last of all, the memory of when he returned from war after losing his friends. How they ran out to hold him as he sobbed. They helped carry him to the palace without a hint of judgement, and visited him every day shoving trays and baskets full of food for him to eat. They continuously promised if he ever needed someone to listen, they would be there. And they always were. They were always there for Shouyou. 

He stumbled in his step.  _ I don’t know if I can do this. _ Atsumu caught him in his arms, worried. “Shou? Is it too hard? Ya know, ya don’t have to do this right now. Ya can take some time to think about it. Don’t force-”

“I know,” Shouyou interrupted weakly, “but I just..”  _ I love each and everyone of them. I don’t want to leave them all. I don’t want to be without them-  _ His thoughts broke off as he stared back into Atsumu’s eyes and thought back to a city surrounded by sand. An empty one. He straightened in his step as an idea struck him. His smile returned and he grabbed Atsumu’s hand with a squeeze. “I’m fine now, actually. I can do this.”

Atsumu didn’t look convinced. “Are ya sure? You can tell me if ya really don’t want to do this. I would never ask ya to give up anything ya don’t want to.”

Shouyou nodded. “I know and thank you, but really, I’m good. Let’s just get this over with because there’s something I need to ask my father about when it’s done.”

Atsumu gave him a curious and shrugged as he pulled Shouyou along the streets much faster than before.

  
  
  
  


Before arriving at the throne room where he was sure everyone was waiting for them, he stopped at his bedroom. He opened his closet and pulled out his uniform. He slowly dressed himself, taking in the sight of it on him for the last time. Even though he didn’t enjoy wearing uniforms, he would still miss representing his kingdom by wearing its colors. He fixed his collar, made sure his buttons were done right, and adjusted the braids. He pinned his kingdom and family crests over his heart, and lastly, lifted his crown off of its display to place on his head.  _ This is really it. _

“Shou, I’m serious. If ya don’t want to- '' Atsumu began as he walked over to him, but Shouyou waved away his concern.

“And I mean it when I say I’m doing this.” He pulled Atsumu down lightly to kiss his cheek in thanks. “We shouldn’t leave them waiting any longer.” Atsumu nodded and they exited the room as Shouyou gave it one last look before closing the door. 

  
  
  


Atsumu opened the doors and Shouyou stepped inside the throne room with his back straight with confidence. Many of the lords and ladies of the court were on the sides watching with mock concern. But towards the back were the staff of the palace who tried to cover their sniffling as they watched him. The other princes and knights were also standing in the back with amused expressions on their faces. He calmly walked to the bottom of the step and lowered to one knee and stared up at his parents on their thrones. 

Although their faces were stern, he could see the torment in their eyes. “We have gathered here because Prince Shouyou has decided to prioritize one person over his kingdom. He irresponsibly abandoned his home for a week without a word to chase after another man. Is this true?” King Hinata asked in a grave tone.

“Yes.” Several gasps were heard and Shouyou fought the urge to roll his eyes at their murmuring.

“The law has never allowed this sort of behavior and yet you went and chased after him anyways, correct?”

Shouyou nodded. “Correct, Your Majesty.” 

“Prince Shouyou,” King Hinata stated with one last pleading look, “you have the chance to ask for forgiveness and serve a small punishment if you agree to remain here without him.”

“I’m sorry Your Majesty but I cannot. And I cannot follow the laws any longer.”

His parents’ eyes flickered in pain. “Then you cannot remain a prince of this country any longer. Your crests.” King Hinata gestured as a servant walked over. Shouyou unpinned them from his tunic and handed them over. “Your tunic.” He unbuttoned it and folded it before handing it to the man. “Now kneel.” He did as he was told. “Lastly, hand over the crown to the rightful new heir to the throne.” He carefully removed the crown from his head and turned around to place it in the hands of his sister as she entered the room. Natsu’s hair was styled in a bun at the back of her head, and gold jewelry dangled from her ears and neck. She wore a navy gown that had a long trail at the back.

Natsu’s eyes were shining with tears, and he could tell she was burning with many questions she wanted to ask. However, she calmly held the crown as she walked to the king’s side. He gave her a small smile before lowering his head again in a bow. “You are no longer the prince of Karasuno. You have no right to the throne or any of its privileges. Should you have any children they too will not…” as he continued to give the speech Shouyou felt like a weight was finally being lifted from his shoulders. Yes, he wanted to lead his people and support, but becoming a king stuck in a palace to deal with politics was not what he wanted. As he thought of his new dream, he couldn’t help but feel excited. 

When the trial was over and everyone began to exit, his father gestured to the doors to the back and Shouyou walked over with his parents. As soon as the door was shut, his parents let out a long sigh. “Son, I can’t count the number of times you’ve caused us trouble.” Shouyou choked on a laugh. “Personally, I was hoping there would still be more of those times ahead.”

Shouyou’s laugh broke off. “Father, please, not now.”

“But Shouyou, I….” His father tried to begin, and Shouyou watched as he tried to figure out what to say.

“It’s alright, father. We don’t have to talk about everything right now. I’m not banished or exiled am I?” King Hinata shook his head. “Then I can visit whenever I like, and we can talk then. It doesn’t have to be all at once, just one thing at a time. Would that be alright with you?”

“Of course.” His father nodded as he blinked away unshed tears. “But what if we would like to visit you? Where will you go? What is your plan?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Shouyou began with a smile, “there was actually something I was curious about. But before that, there was something else I wanted to ask. It’s him isn’t it?” 

His parents gave him a curious look. “What are you talking about?”

“Atsumu,” he answered, calmly and watched as the realization dawned on their faces. “he’s the one I met when I was a child, wasn’t he?”

King Hinata sighed as Queen Hinata nodded. “Yes, who could have guessed? We never thought for a second that our son would be infatuated with the prince of Inarizaki since he was child, but here we are.”

Shouyou blushed at the remark. “I-I don’t think it was  _ that _ long, but still, why not tell me?”

“Because if we told you about who he was, you probably would have wanted to know more about him and try to run off to meet him. Until the treaty two years ago, we were never on any good terms so we thought it would be safer if you didn’t know.” 

Shouyou pondered it over. “Okay, but then why not tell me afterwards? Or when he arrived?”

“Did you remember anything about it at that time?” His mother questioned him right back.

Shouyou shook his head. “Well no, but still don’t you think I should’ve known?”

King Hinata stared at him for a moment before admitting, “But then you would have only talked to him and wanted to be close because of the history you share. I wanted you to meet him as a fellow princes, and see if you could get along without needing a history as a crutch to get close. I wanted you to form a new, true bond with him. However, I did not predict you would get along this well-” 

“Okay, okay I get it.” Shouyou’s blush returned as he tried to move on to another subject. “Anyways, back to your question earlier, Koushi City, is it…”

  
  
  
  
  


Shouyou made his way to the back entrance and smiled as he saw that Natsu and Atsumu were talking. “Oniisan!!” She shouted as she noticed him. She picked up her skirts and ran up the stairs to give him a hug. 

Before he could hug her back, she pushed him away with a frown and slapped his arm. “Ow!!” 

“What’s wrong with you?!?” Natsu shouted, angrily. “First, you leave me alone for that trial for a week. Then you come back and never try to visit me. Just when I was about to come see you, you had already run off to Inarizaki. And then to top it all off, you hand over the throne to me!! Niisan, what’s going on?!?”

Guilt stabbed at his heart. It’s not like he didn’t want to see her or spend time with her, he just got caught up in a lot of things. “I’m really sorry, Natsu. I just-”

“Yeah, yeah I know. Tsumu already told me what happened.” Natsu interrupted as she waved his apology away. “But still, the throne?! You’re really giving it all away to me?! I’m not even close to being ready-”

“I have nothing but faith in you, Natsu. That’s part of the reason I could let go so easily. I know this kingdom will be in good hands. Yeah you still need some time to grow and learn, but I know you’ll become a wonderful queen one day.” Shouyou admitted with a soft smile.

“Hmph! Don’t think compliments like that will let you get away with what you did.” Natsu huffed as she crossed her arms.

Shouyou fought the urge to laugh and instead let his face fall. “That’s really the last thing you want to say to me before I leave? Who knows how long it’ll be before we see each other again…”

“Aagh! I can’t believe you’re trying to guilt trap me right now!!” Natsu scoffed, but worry overtook her as she pulled him in for another hug. “You better come visit.”

“I will. I promise.” He vowed as he squeezed her back. “I’ll miss you, Natsu, and if you ever need help or are doubting yourself, I’ll come right away.”

“I love you, niisan.”

“I love you, too.” 

After holding each other for a long moment before bidding goodbye, Atsumu leaned on his shoulder as his lips perked up. “Well that was all official and fancy.”

“Of course, I mean it’s supposed to be. It’s giving up your right to be king. Not all of us can just throw our crown and uniform in their parents’ room with a note and take off like some people.” Shouyou retorted as he shook his head just thinking about it.

“I just don’t like all that formal shit. And yer lucky I even left a note.” Atsumu defended.

Shouyou sighed, “It wasn’t even a goodbye note or anything. All you did was write that there was a stain your tunic.”

“I just wanted to make sure they knew! What’s so wrong with that??” 

Shouyou shook his head again in disappointment. “It was your kingdom and your throne and that’s how you decide to say goodbye. Oh wait, that’s right, you didn’t. You snuck off without saying a word to anyone. Why is that?”

“Why do I need to make a dramatic, teary goodbye?” Atsumu asked as he tilted his head. “I’m not exiled. I can see them any time I want, right?” Shouyou nodded. “So then I don’t see the point in making it a big deal since I’ll see them again. Besides, I’m going to make a new home with you, how could I get all sad?”

“Agh, I hate it when you do that!” Shouyou states as he blushed and his pulse quickened.

Atsumu smirked down at him. “Sure, ya do.” 

Shouyou bit down on his rising smile. “So then is that what you did to all of the princes and their knights? I’m sure they want to bid you farewell. Maybe I should go say goodbye again just in case..”

Atsumu held him back before he walked off. “Nah, trust me they already said their goodbyes. Not like I wanted to. I was tryin to get out of there and they pulled me off to the side and started slappin me and callin me all kinds of awful things. Believe ya don’t need to say goodbye to those scrubs.” He rubbed his arm and sides with a scowl. 

“Not like you didn’t deserve just a little bit of it.”

“Oi!!”

Shouyou laughed at his wounded look and turned away from the palace to the horses waiting for them. “Yeah guess I don’t have to say goodbye. If my plan works out, they’ll be visiting us a lot.”

“Visiting us?” Atsumu asked in confusion. “Where?”

“You’ll see when we get there.”

  
  
  
  
  


They rode until dark and took a break to rest until the sun rose again. As they arrived at the sandy plains, he snuck a peak at Atsumu who had a confused look on his face as he scratched his head. He smiled to himself,  _ I still can’t believe it’s actually him.  _ As they neared the city, Atsumu’s confusion only grew. He kept asking Shouyou about it, but he wanted to see if Atsumu could figure it out himself. He walked around the front of the walls, and like Shouyou did, he ran inside but came back out with his brows even more furrowed. He was mumbling to himself, and Shouyou watched as his eyes flickered, and knew all he needed was one more push. So just like what helped with him, he brought out the toy soldier and walked towards Atsumu. 

“When I was younger,” Shouyou began as Atsumu turned to him, “the only thing on my mind was finding a friend to play with. My parents were always off dealing with the war, and the staff wouldn’t let me out of the palace. However, one day when my parents sent me away to go to a meeting, one of my mother’s handmaiden took pity on me and let me look at the gardens. The second she turned away, I jumped into the back of a nearby wagon and off I went. I didn’t wake up until I arrived here at this city. I was running around, hiding from the soldiers stationed in front of the walls, until I met a boy. He was sitting on the ground, playing with some toys and I jumped in and played with him. It didn’t last long though because my father arrived and took me back, but before the boy threw me this toy and promised to find me again.”

As Shouyou was telling the story, Atsumu’s face went from confusion to shock to disbelief. When he finished, Atsumu stood there for a long moment before turning to Shouyou with a smile. “Of all the people in the world, it just had to be you. How ridiculous is that?” Shouyou rasped out a laugh. “That you of all people would be the one I was tryin to look for all these years. Years after, I couldn’t remember why, but I still had this urge to go find someone.”

“And then you actually did. You came to me.” Shouyou reminded him as he tilted his head up. 

Atsumu leaned down as he closed his eyes and whispered, “I never break my promises.” He lowered his lips softly down onto Shouyou’s.

Although they had many other things to deal with and figure out, Shouyou threw it all to the back of his mind as he grabbed Atsumu’s waist to pull him closer, deepening the kiss, and felt that rapidly beating heart against his chest. 

After they broke apart, Atsumu still leaned his forehead on Shouyou’s. “So then this is all you wanted to show me? What about this plan of yours?”

Shouyou ran his thumb along Atsumu’s cheek. “Let’s make our own kingdom right here.”

Atsumu jerked back in surprise. “W-What??”

“Just think about it!” Shouyou raced to explain. “It doesn’t have to be a kingdom with royalty because I know neither of us wants to be stuck with the uniforms and crowns again. We don’t even have to call it a kingdom, just rebuild the city and make it our home.”

“But doesn't this belong to Inarizaki, or wait, is it still under Karasuno’s control?” Atsumu asked as he tried to remember.

“That’s what I asked my father about earlier.” Shouyou stated as his smile began to grow. “Because there were so many battles for control over it, and no set victor, it is technically not a part of any kingdom. No one owns it or has a hold of it. Because it was destroyed so badly, no one has tried to rebuild it or live in it. He said we’re allowed to take it over because it’s technically free reign.”

Atsumu’s lips also began to perk up. “So then….we can really make our own home?”

“Yeah!” Shouyou agreed, excitedly. “I don’t want it to be just our people that’ll come. I want this to be a place for anyone, anywhere to visit and live in. I want to travel to all of the kingdoms to invite people to come visit and interact with the other kingdoms in a peaceful environment.”

Atsumu nodded, agreeing with him completely. “I love the sound of that. But first, we’re gonna need to rebuild it, and we’re gonna need a lot of help.”

Shouyou grinned. “Good thing we have some trusted allies.”

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


_ Six months later…. _

  
  
  
  


Shouyou was sitting on a soft blanket underneath a sakura tree next to the river, and Atsumu was pulling food out of a woven basket to set on the blanket for them to eat. Shouyou watched him quietly as the cherry blossom leaves were blown by the wind, and one fell in Atsumu’s hair which Shouyou picked up. As he held it he gazed back at the city before him. 

He was sure that even if he’d been in the war, he did not work as hard as he did these past months rebuilding the city.  _ And to top it all off, it still needs more work,  _ he sighed. At the beginning, he and Atsumu surveyed the town and made lists of supplies and people they would need. They set off for one kingdom at a time. They visited all the places people would go such as popular restaurants and bakeries, and to the fields where many were hard at work. They visited Aoba Johsai first only because Atsumu said it would be best to get the worst over and done with first. Oikawa and Iwaizumi met them at the gate and for the remainder of the trip, Oikawa fought with Atsumu while Iwaizumi led Shouyou to the most populated spots ahead of them. They were able to gather a good amount of friendly, hard working people, but they could’ve had more if Oikawa and Atsumu weren't screaming and at each other’s throats. 

Next up was Fukurodani, and Bokuto was ecstatic to meet them. As soon as he came sprinting over with open arms, Atsumu quickly shoved Shouyou into him and stayed behind them as he greeted Akaashi. Shouyou was quickly becoming close to the people, getting wrapped up in Bokuto’s cheerfulness. Atsumu thought he would get the better end of the deal, however, because he chose to stick with Akaashi, they stayed watching on the sidelines in complete silence because he realized he had nothing to talk about with him. They were able to gather more people to assist with the reconstruction and a fair amount of people wanting to live there permanently.

When they arrived at Nekoma, Kenma joined them for the first day, but then said he needed to rest so they rarely saw him after that. Instead, Kuroo led them around his kingdom himself and introduced him to the people he thought could help. Their days went smoothly as they met the people, but it was only at night that things got interesting. For the people who were hesitant or flat out refused, Kuroo taught Shouyou and Atsumu how to cheat at cards and gave them loaded dice. He treated the people to the tavern and when they weren’t sober anymore offered to play some games. Although it wasn’t the way Shouyou wanted to get help, it certainly brought in a lot of people.

Atsumu tried to stall at going to Inarizaki and Shouyou pushed him because he didn't understand why until they arrived and the people came screaming at him and pushing at him for being so rude as to leave without saying anything. Shouyou stayed a good way away, debating if he should leave Atsumu to deal with it himself. However, they didn’t let him go. They wanted to know all about the man Atsumu left their kingdom for. At first he was nervous, thinking they were upset, but they welcomed him in. They told all kinds of stories about Atsumu and showed him to all the places he used to go to as Atsumu was left with asking the people for help. It was hard to leave after getting so close, but many promised to come visit. 

Shouyou saved Karasuno for last because he knew if he asked, they would all come. He wanted to get as many people first so he could put a limit as to how many could help. They tried to fight him on it, but he put out a sign up sheet and left them to it. Many wanted to already go live there, but he told them to wait until it was perfect.

In Shouyou’s eyes, the city was already perfect. The streets were paved and clean. Most of the buildings were reconstructed and painted. Numerous grasses, flowers, crops, and trees were planted.  _ Now that was the hardest part,  _ Shouyou chuckled to himself as he thought of the long days where they had to haul soil from the kingdoms, plow and fertilize the fields, and tend to the plants every day. 

Food was donated at the beginning, but once the crops were finally ready, they were able to create a market for selling and sent out people to trade with the other cities. Money had been very tight as first because Atsumu and Shouyou both refused donations and the money they earned as princes. They wanted to start over and earn it all. Therefore, there was only one small bank in their city which held the growing sum they had garnered over the months. 

Shouyou proudly watched as people were walking down the streets, talking and laughing, as they visited newly opened stores and bakeries. But the best part of it was watching as people from all over were talking to each other like close friends instead of awkward, tense conversations between allies. It made his heart swell with pride at how much everything was changing. 

Shouyou’s eye caught a couple that were smiling down at the rings on their fingers.  _ Hmm, must be nice. I wonder if some day, we’ll -  _ “Shou?? Shou are ya listenin?!? Startled, Shouyou flinched at the voice and blinked at Atsumu with a laugh. 

“Ah sorry, was lost in thought. What did you say?” 

Atsumu sighed. “I was tryin to hand ya the food I made, but ya weren’t payin attention.”

“Wait, you made it??” Shouyou asked in astonishment. “You never cook. I thought that was Samu’s thing.”

“Can I ever go five seconds without someone bringin up that bastard??” Shouyou snorted as he took the plate. “Anyways, yes I made it so try it and tell me what ya think.”

Shouyou brought the curry to his mouth hesitantly, but as he took the bite, he was surprised at how good it tasted. “Woah, Tsumu!! That’s actually really good!”

“Actually he says…”

“Oh come on.” Shouyou jokes as he nudges Atsumu. “So what’s the big occasion for?” He gestured to the picnic in front of them. Atsumu had purposely picked the spot under the first sakura tree that bloomed, brought plenty of delicious food he made himself, bought the nicest drinks, and they were both dressed in fine gold yukatas. They hadn’t had much time for dates or even time alone lately, so maybe it was because of that? Shouyou shook his head as he thought there must be more to it. 

He glanced at Atsumu to notice a growing blush on his face as he was fiddling with something in his sleeve.  _ Wait, don’t tell me, is he going to- _

“Shou, can ya just listen to me, okay?” Atsumu asked, softly as he turned to face Shouyou, who nodded mutely. Atsumu’s lips lifted, but slightly wobbled as he began to speak, and his fingers were shaking as he held Shouyou’s. “I know I’ve said almost every compliment there is and professed my love for you every day so I’m sure it’s not special anymore and ya might even be annoyed of it by now.”  _ No, Tsumu, I could never get annoyed by that! I still blush every time.  _ “And like I’ve said, love just isn’t strong enough for me to say how I feel. So all I’ll say is this. I know it sounds silly out loud, but yer the one I’ve been lookin for all my life. I’ve been waitin to find ya since I was a kid. And then the moment I met ya again, it felt like something clicked into place. I have never felt as happy, safe, or at peace than I do when I’m with ya. That’s why when I gave up my crown, I was never worried. When ya showed me this broken city and suggested it should be our new home, I didn’t think twice about it. These first hard months when we were countin every cent to see if we could make it, I didn’t doubt us for a moment. I have ya always by my side supportin me so how could I?”

Atsumu’s smile widened as he reached out to brush away a fallen tear on Shouyou’s cheek. “I don’t know how it’s possible, but I keep fallin in love with ya more every day. And I keep wantin more. Where we’re at right now is wonderful and I love just bein with ya, but I want more. I know we’ve been occupied with our home, but it’s almost finished and I’m ready. Honestly, I wanted this much sooner, but wanted to take our time. I understand if yer not ready and need more time, but Shou, if ya are,” he moved to kneel in front of Shouyou, “then will ya marry me?” 

He opened up the small box to display the ring inside. It was a small gold band, and if you looked closely enough, you could see the characters “atsuhina” engraved into it. Shouyou was sure he would never forget that moment. The way Atsumu was kneeling down in front of him with watered eyes as the wind rustled his hair and blew the blossoms around him as the sun shone down on him. But he could only enjoy it for a moment before the tears filled up his vision as he gasped out, “Yes!! Yes, of course!!” 

He grabbed Atsumu’s face and kissed him deeply, wanting him to know just how much he meant it. When they broke away, Atsumu placed the ring on his finger and kissed it. “Never take this off, ya hear?” Shouyou pushed him back down on the blanket with the force of his kiss. He didn’t know what he did to be so blessed as to meet Atsumu and to be loved by him, and was sure he never would. But as Atsumu kissed him back with just as much passion, he knew Atsumu felt the same way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than usual, but I'm at the end so there wasn't much I had planned left. Still can't believe the next one is the last😥 
> 
> What's the ending for the side ships you might be asking? Well you'll know in the next and final update which will be very soon. 
> 
> Thank you so so soooo much for everything!! Your comments, your kudos, and the time you spend reading this! Can't thank you enough <3<3


	21. Epilogue

Shouyou and Atsumu were standing on the upstairs balcony of their house, watching their people celebrating below. The purple and pinks reflected in the sky from the sun setting made the scene even more stunning. After another six months of completing the reconstruction, the people organized a week-long celebration for it, and on the last day, today, was an even bigger celebration because it was the day Shouyou and Atsumu got married. 

He gazed at Atsumu again in wonder. The sun setting behind him made him glow brighter yet softer than usual. They both were wearing the traditional montsuki haori hakama. They both wore a formal, black kimono that adorned their family crests, striped hakama trousers, and a black haori overcoat. During their entire wedding, Shouyou couldn’t stop noticing how remarkably handsome Atsumu looked, and somehow he looked even better now. 

He still wasn’t able to process that they were officially married. That Atsumu was really his from now and forever. When Atsumu brought up the hand he was holding and kissed the ring on Shouyou’s ring finger, he could tell Atsumu was feeling the same. Atsumu’s lips lingered on Shouyou’s hand, “Can’t believe it took this long to get married, and now that we are, I can’t believe it either.”

Shouyou laughed quietly as he ran his fingers along Atsumu’s jaw. “Yeah well, like always, we were interrupted.” He couldn’t help but think of how only a month after their engagement they had their wedding planned and ready, but then one disaster led to the next and they had to continue to postpone it until the city was completely done being rebuilt. “Thankfully, Musubi is now finished.” *

Atsumu smiled as he said the name of their city. “I really love that we came up with that one.”

Shouyou cupped his jaw as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. “So do I.” Not only did it take another six months to finish it, it took that long to decide on a name. He and Atsumu went back and forth, never being able to decide on the perfect one. But then one day as they were talking with the people in the streets and watched them all work together in harmony, the name hit them. When they announced at the beginning of the celebration that it would be called Musubi City, meaning connection. They didn’t even have to start explaining that they were dedicating it to the people for connecting with others through their hard work before their citizens were already crying. “And I’m glad that they love it, too.”

“Yeah I- ughh- did we really have to invite  _ them _ ?!?” Shouyou followed Atsumu’s line of vision down to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi walking along the street with their hands twined together. And then on Oikawa's finger shone a gold ring. “All they’ve been tryin to do is steal any happy moment we’ve had!!”

Shouyou shook his head as he laughed, having already had this conversation a hundred times. “You don’t know for sure that they did that on purpose. It just happened to be right after us.”

“But how coincidental is that?!?” Atsumu scowled down at the couple. “How is it that right when we announce our engagement, they announce they’re changing the law and that they were recently engaged?!?”

Shouyou still didn’t know how to refute it. It was just like Atsumu said. Not even a week after Atsumu and Shouyou had announced their engagement and sent invitations to all the kingdoms, Oikawa, already on the throne, announced that the laws preventing same-sex marriage were abolished, and not only that, but that Iwaizumi had proposed to him the night before. They certainly stole the thunder away from Atsumu and Shouyou’s engagement. “Oh Atsumu, just be happy for them. Oikawa worked for months to get that law abolished and finally the council relented. Just let them have their happiness. It’s not like they’re trying to “steal our happy moment” right now.”

Atsumu shot him a wounded look as if the fact that Shouyou didn’t jump right on board with him was a betrayal. “But they will! Their wedding is literally a week after ours!!  _ A week _ !!!” Shouyou really didn’t know how to refute that either, but even though Atsumu seemed to be furious, he was only slightly irritated, and Shouyou knew that. No matter how angry he got at him or insulted Oikawa, over the months, they had grown really close. However, whenever Shouyou commented on how they became best friends, they would both jump away from each other with a scowl and begin to fight again. 

Shouyou sighed deeply as he glanced back down at the city again. When another couple caught his eye, he nudged Atsumu. “Well see, they’re not trying not to “steal” our moment, so there was no need to be so hesitant to invite them.”

Atsumu shrugged as he peered down at Kuroo and Kenma. “Hmph, yeah I guess. I still can’t believe that they got married without telling a single person. It was kinda funny to watch their council freak out like that.” Atsumu admitted with a chuckle, and Shouyou laughed right along with him. 

Oikawa’s change of the law soon inspired the other kingdoms, starting with Nekoma. Shouyou and Atsumu had actually been invited to the meeting that day. They were told it was to discuss more about the trade between their cities, but little did they know of what was going to happen before they discussed it. 

_ Kuroo threw open the doors as he walked in the room and threw down a stack of papers he was holding. “I’m changing the law of same-sex marriage so that it’s legal. Got all the paperwork here to back me up, so does anyone have a problem before I change it?? Huh?? Anyone?!?”  _

_ The councilmen were too flabbergasted to object, especially because of the frightening aura around Kuroo. “Good, that’s settled then. Kenma, come here and bring me the next set.”  _

_ Kenma walked in quietly and set down the papers next to Kuroo. Kuroo purposely brushed their fingers together, displaying the match gold bands on their wedding fingers. Kenma blushed and turned to walk back out of the room.  _

_ The councilman and Shouyou were stunned. Kuroo smirked at their dropped jaws, “Oh I didn’t tell you? Yeah, Kenma and I were married last month. We’ve actually been together for over four years.”  _

Shouyou laughed harder as he thought of how half of the room had fainted, and the other half paled as they wiped the sweat off of their brows. Atsumu, of course, was the only one to burst out laughing. “It was certainly interesting to watch.”

Atsumu nodded. “Especially, since he just moved on right after like nothing happened.” His smile lingered until he caught the sight of another couple and his brows furrowed. “Now, they’re the ones that never made sense to me, but at least their proposals were funny.” He added with a laugh. 

Shouyou sighed at that, still disappointed at how much work he put in for that to happen. A couple weeks after Shouyou and Atsumu announced their engagement, Bokuto arrived at their city asking for advice on how to propose to Akaashi. Shouyou asked him if he first changed the law and was met with wide eyes. Bokuto raced back to his kingdom to work at changing the law he had no idea existed. After a long couple months, he returned with other people he asked to help him. They all worked together to plan the perfect proposal, but kept it a secret from everyone. Little did he know that Atsumu had been recruited by Akaashi and his group to plan his proposal. A large party was thrown for celebration of the law change, and right at the moment where both groups were getting ready to set everything up. Akaashi and Bokuto both turned around to face each other with their rings in hand. They were both shocked for a moment before laughing and then kissing as they placed the rings on each of their fingers. Their months worth of planning down the drain. 

Sighing again, Shouyou leaned his head on Atsumu’s shoulder and watched their citizens below again. They were filling up the streets as they danced, ate food, and talked with one another. Decorations were strung along the streets, and stalls were placed on the sides of it. It was truly a wonderful celebration, and they made sure to be a part of it all week. "We coulda done that, ya know? Stayed and changed the law, seems like it wasn't too hard for the others."

As Shouyou watched many of their citizens, each from a different kingdom, laugh with each other like family, he couldn't feel any sense of regret. "We could have, but I'm glad we didn't. Otherwise, this would've never happened." Shouyou answered as he gestured to the street below. "If we stayed and changed the law, we still would've had to worry about what comes after when we marry. Could you imagine trying to combine both of our kingdoms into one?? And if we didn't decide to choose that route, could you have really left Inarizaki to join Karasuno or expect me to leave Karasuno to join Inarizaki?" Atsumu shook his head. "That's why I think forming this city where anyone can come and live not being forced to live together because we're married, is much better, don't you?"

Atsumu nodded with a warm smile. "Of course. I wasn't sayin we should have just sayin it coulda happened. But I'm happy it didn't. I like livin here with ya, and loved every minute we spent buildin this home with you." Shouyou involuntary blushed as he kissed Atsumu's cheek again. 

Shouyou caught the sight of gray hair, but shook his head as he realized it wasn’t Osamu. “Hey Tsumu, did you ever hear any more about why Osamu and Suna couldn’t make it?”

Atsumu scowled, but Shouyou caught the glimpse of pain in his eyes. “Nah just that note sayin he had somethin he forgot to do so he couldn’t make it.” They received the note several hours before the wedding and they were shocked, but there was nothing they could do. They weren’t coming. Shouyou was afraid of how Atsumu would react, but Atsumu seemed to understand something Shouyou didn’t so he waved away his concern and got back to wedding preparation. However, Shouyou could still make out the hurt in his eyes, and saw that it was still there now. 

They had visited Inarizaki only a couple times, and Osamu and Suna had been their usual selves, teasing Atsumu left and right. However, the last time they visited was when Inarizaki followed suit in changing the marriage law. The last ones to do it. They all expected something to happen between them, but nothing did. Osamu and Suna were still acting like the usual king and his knight relationship. When he tried to ask Suna about it, Suna hesitated and could only admit that it was complicated and made no move to explain. He and Atsumu could tell something was off, but didn’t comment on it. 

They were still confused about it, but Atsumu only laughed it off. “Ah well, at least it never gets boring with them around.” Shouyou nodded. “And it’s about to get more interestin around here, too. Not only are the kings tryin to make treaties with the kingdoms on the other side of the country, they’re recruiting us to help ‘em with it.” 

Shouyou smiled in anticipation. “Yeah, but it’ll be really fun though. I’ve only ever heard the rumors about how amazing the king of Shiratorizawa and Itachiyama are. It’ll be interesting to see if they’re true.” Because those kingdoms were so far away, they usually stayed away from the conflicts of their kingdoms. They had plenty of their battles between their kingdoms, but so far, only Aoba Johsai had fought with Shiratorizawa, and Inarizaki fought against Itachiyama. Those were the first and last battles they had against them, both ending in defeat. 

“I don’t know about Shiratorizawa, you’ll have to ask Oikawa, but I know for a fact, Omi-kun is as strong as they say. But know this, I’m stronger okay?? I promise ya I’m a much better king than he is.” Atsumu stated, proudly as he smirked to himself.

Shouyou rolled his eyes as he answered, “Tsumu, you’re not even a king, so how could you be better?”

“Oi!! Yer my husband now, ya gotta be on my side! At least once Shou!! Agree with me just this once!!” Atsumu pleaded with the look that won Shouyou over every time.

Shouyou turned away from those puppy-dog eyes as he mumbled out a, “F-Fine, you’re right. You’re the strongest.”

Atsumu shouted in victory and then lifted Shouyou by the waist and kissed him, spinning them both around. When they broke apart, he kept holding Shouyou by the waist, and Shouyou placed both hands on his face. “I knew there was a reason I married ya.” Atsumu teased as he tilted his head up to kiss Shouyou again, this time much and deeper than before. 

When they broke apart again with matching smiles, Shouyou felt the courage to ask, “speaking of things getting interesting, one day, when we feel ready, would you like to adopt a child?”

Atsumu’s eyes began to tear up as his smile grew. “Thought you’d never ask.” He pulled Shouyou down to kiss him much longer than before. Shouyou had kissed Atsumu more than he could count and was used to the feel of his arms around him, but he still never stopped blushing or managed to calm his raging heartbeat. After breaking apart a while later, both gasping for breath, Atsumu set Shouyou back down on the ground gently. He moved his hand to hold Shouyou’s and began to lead them down to the street to join the celebration. “So any thoughts as to who we’d adopt?”

Shouyou pondered it over for a moment and thought of all those years he spent practically raising Natsu, and answered, “I was thinking of adopting a little girl.”

Atsumu’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “I would love that. Can I get to choose her name?”

“I’m sure most already have one, so I doubt it.”

Atsumu widened his eyes. “What?? But I already had the perfect idea!”

“Oh really?” Shouyou asked, halfheartedly, not believing Atsumu could come up with a girl’s name that well. “Well I said most not all, so there might be some without a name. What were you thinking of?”

Atsumu blushed as he ducked his head. “N-Nevermind, I’m not gonna say it anymore.” 

“What?!? Tsumu!! You have to tell me now!!” Shouyou protested, but Atsumu shrugged off his grip and started to run away. Shouyou ran after him, laughing so loud the people on the street stared at them. Atsumu was still ducking his head so they couldn’t see his blush, which resulted in him tripping, and Shouyou sprinted to tackle him to the ground. Atsumu fell on his back, having the breath knocked out of him, and Shouyou was on top of him laughing. When Atsumu caught his breath again, he began laughing along with him until he pulled Shouyou’s chin down to meet his lips again. 

Although they had plenty to do in the coming future, Shouyou would’ve been completely content to just sit around the city with Atsumu, doing absolutely nothing. He had Atsumu, what else would he need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * in case you haven't read the manga or didn't know. Musubi is the word MSBY is derived from (and it does mean connection) MSBY is the name of the team that Shouyou joins that Atsumu is on in the time skip, MSBY Black Jackals, and MSBY is a company whose motto is "connecting people together through their hard work" So that's what the name is from.


	22. Author's Note

Before you ask, no there will not be a sequel xD I ended it the way I wanted and feel it’s perfect as it is. The only reason I added in the parts about Itachiyama and Shiratorizawa was to show that just because they got married doesn’t mean there’s nothing left to do. I wanted to show that they still had plenty left to do and help out with. That marriage isn’t the end, they still have their whole lives ahead of them. Still, I won’t do a sequel, please respect that : )

So for those that asked and commented why didn’t they change the law? Why didn’t their parents change it? They could’ve stayed at Inarizaki and Karasuno. Well as you just read, it’s all for Musubi City. I didn’t want Shouyou to give up Karasuno and move to Inarizaki and didn’t want to do that to Atsumu. I wanted them to meet halfway, and where is that?? Musubi. 

Plus, I feel like it would’ve been impossible to combine their two large kingdoms into one peacefully. I feel like that would’ve been so unrealistic. So instead, I wanted them to make their own home and invite everyone to it, not force them to live together because they were married. Hopefully, that all made sense and was satisfying enough xD

So you’re probably wondering what’s going on with Sunaosa? Why didn’t they show up? Where’s their ending? Well.. that’s why I’m writing the spin-off. It’s only three chapters though so don’t expect anything like this one. It’s three chapters, I repeat, please hold me to it!

I’m a huge atsuhina shipper (as you can tell) so I meant it when I said I had a brainrot over them. I read their panels in the manga over and over again, tearing up each time. I watched endless insta edits of them, balling every time. I made them the locksreen on my phone and the background on my laptop. I read fanfics until I fell into a hole with nothing else to read of them. It took me a while to convince myself to write them a fic for two reasons: 1.) Mainly because they’re one of my favorite ships, I felt like they were just too good for me to write about. I would never be able to do them justice. And 2.) As an atsuhina shipper, there’s been plenty of backlash for being one so I was worried, but I see now there wasn’t any need for that. 

I know I’ve only said this a million times, but thank you, you wonderful, fantastic, sweet, readers. Your every comment made my day and warmed my heart. I can’t thank you enough for reading my (sometimes) insanely long chapters, and still wanting more. For those that were with me from the beginning, I’m crying right now just thinking about how you’ve stuck with me for three months makes me so indescribably happy. (Like seriously, it hit three months just two days ago, and it feels like longer, but at the same time much shorter xD) For those that recently started, thank you so so much for joining in! I appreciate you all soooo much!! <3<3<3

I hope you all will continue to support me in my future fics. I won’t write about atsuhina for a while because it’ll take me awhile to get over this. So I hope even though it’s not them, and sometimes I might not even write about haikyuu, that you’ll still give my new works a chance. Hope you all have a great day/night and year ahead <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Please come check out my new [twitter](https://twitter.com/xxserenity_) for information about updates and publish amazing fanart that friends have created for it! Any questions or just want to talk, I'd love to hear from you<3


End file.
